Painted
by TaeTiger
Summary: [The continuation of Puzzled -Ch. 17] [TaeKook/ VKook] Kim Taehyung menginginkan Jungkook untuk menjadi istrinya, menginginkan putranya untuk memaafkannya. Dan meskipun harus membuang jauh-jauh sikap buruknya selama ini, termasuk harga diri dan gengsinya sebagai penyandang marga Kim, ia akan melakukannya -bad summary, RnR please... hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

"Jungkook, aku tidak siap. Kurasa kita harus membatalkan rencana ini. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa." gumam seorang pria bersurai hitam. Ia melirik dari balik pintu, menatap sesosok balita yang memakai kaos berwarna kuning yang dibalut jaket coklat. Sepasang celana pendek hitam terpasang di kakinya, lengkap dengan ikat pinggang mungil yang lucu. Ia terlihat bertepuk tangan saat pria berkulit pucat yang bersamanya berhasil meniup balon dengan ukuran besar.

Kim Taehyung menahan nafasnya untuk beberapa saat, takut kalau benda itu meledak dan mengagetkan si bocah.

" _Hyung…_ kau pasti bisa. Katamu tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan seorang Kim Taehyung." gumam pemuda bersurai madu di sebelahnya. Ia tengah mengulum senyum, menahan tawanya kala pria Kim terlihat semakin gusar. "Tenanglah… percaya padaku."

Bukannya tenang, Taehyung malah terlihat cemas. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, membuat Jungkook dengan telaten merapikan rambutnya yang jadi berantakan.

"Kau ini." gumam yang lebih muda. Tangan kirinya masih merapikan helaian sewarna malam Kim Taehyung, sementara yang kanan membawa seloyang kue coklat yang telah dihias cantik menggunakan krim dan buah _cherry._ "Menghadapi puluhan _boss_ perusahaan besar saja berani. Giliran bicara dengan _setan kecil-_ mu, kau malah ketar-ketir seperti bayi."

"Jaga ucapanmu, Jeon." Taehyung mendelik, terlihat sangat marah. "Jangan mengatai putraku."

Bukannya ketakutan, yang diajak bicara hanya terkikik geli. "Nah, kau tahu dia putramu. Tunggu apa lagi? Ajak dia bicara. Katamu mau memberinya kejutan…"

Pria yang lebih tua mengerang. Ia seakan tak rela saat ditinggal sendirian di ambang pintu, sementara pemuda bersurai madu telah masuk dan menyapa dua orang yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada di dalam ruang keluarga rumah Jungkook.

"Tebak, _momma_ bawa apa?" tanyanya ceria. Ia tersenyum lebar saat meletakkan kuenya di meja pendek.

Si balita bersorak riuh. "Kue coklat! Kue ulang tahunku coklat! Kwonnie suka suka coklat kue!"

"Aku hampir kehabisan nafas gara-gara dia menyuruhku meniup balon." keluh pria bersurai pirang, padahal ia hanya meniup satu balon. Disandarkan punggungnya lelah pada sofa, lalu menatap ruangan yang telah didekorasi dengan beberapa balon dan pita berwarna biru, serta guntingan-guntingan kertas berbentuk abstrak yang ditempelkan pada sebuah benang dan digantung melintasi ruangan.

Kwonnie yang membuatnya tadi siang, bersama Paman Tae dan Paman Yoon Yoon. Ia begitu bersemangat untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya yang terlambat selama beberapa hari, sekaligus mengadakan pesta kecil untuk kesembuhannya. Sementara itu, sang ibu membuat kue dan memasak.

"Mana si pecundang itu?"

Jungkook mendelik mendengar ucapan Min Yoongi, bagaimanapun yang barusan itu bukan kata-kata yang baik.

"Jaga ucapanmu, _hyung._ Jangan sampai put -ehem!" Taehyung yang tiba-tiba datang, memotong ucapannya sendiri. Untung tidak keceplosan. "Ucapkan yang baik-baik."

Yoongi mendengus. Sementara Kwonnie bergerak heboh usai ibunya memakaikan balon panjang berwarna biru yang telah dibentuk hingga menyerupai topi di kepalanya.

"Aku terlihat seperti prajurit! Lihat, paman, lihat!" tangan mungilnya menarik lengan Taehyung, lalu menunjukkan senyum lebar. "Balon di kepalaku seperti topi prajurit. Tapi aku mau jadi jendralnya, Paman Tae dan Paman Yoon Yoon jadi anak bauhku."

Pria Kim tersenyum simpul, melepas jaket abu-abunya dan meletakkannya di sandaran sofa, menyisakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna hitam yang melekat sempurna pada tubuhnya.

Kalau boleh jujur, di sudut terdalam hatinya, ia merasa teriris. Bagaimana tidak? Bocah di hadapannya hanya merayakan ulang tahun bersama ibu dan kedua _pamannya,_ ditambah dekorasi sederhana dan kue beserta masakan rumahan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka. Semua serba sederhana, tapi senyumnya begitu lebar seolah ia adalah anak paling bahagia di dunia.

"Ayo mulai ulang tahunnya! Aku mau tiup lilin… sama-sama ya? Ya? _Momma_ dan paman ikut ya?"

Jungkook tersenyum, ia segera menyalakan sebuah lilin yang ada di atas kue buatannya.

"Itu angka berapa?" dahi mungil Kwonnie mengeryit saat melihat benda yang menyala itu. Ia ingat pernah belajar angka, tapi lupa namanya.

"Yang bentuknya seperti kursi tapi terbalik. Berapa, hm?" Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di lantai bersama Kwonnie, sebelah tangannya meraih tas berwarna hitam yang ia letakkan di sudut sofa, mengambil kamera.

Sementara itu, Taekwon tampak berpikir.

"Em..?" sang ibu memancing, ia tersenyum lebar lalu berpindah ke sisi kiri putranya, sementara pria Kim sudah terlebih dahulu berada di sebelah kanan si balita.

"Empat! Aku tahu! Umurku kan empat." Taekwon mengacungkan kelima jarinya, lalu melipat ibu jari perlahan. "Lihat! Aku berhitungnya benar sekarang."

"Sini, aku yang ambil gambar." gumam Yoongi santai. Ia menyambar kamera di tangan sepupunya, lalu berpindah ke seberang meja. Sebelum itu, ia sempat meletakkan ponsel pintarnya, merekam kegiatan mereka dalam bentuk video. "Nah, sekarang ayo tiup lilinnnya."

"Aku mau nyanyi, semua harus ikut bernyanyi!"

Setelahnya, mereka bernyanyi bersama. Kim Taehyung menjadi yang paling canggung. Ia tidak pernah bernyanyi utnuk siapapun, dan menyanyikan _Selamat Ulang Tahun_ benar-benar menjadi _mental breakdown_ untuknya. Apalagi sedari tadi bocah kesayangannya menarik-narik tangannya, memaksa agar ia bernyanyi lebih keras.

Yoongi yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh ringan, mengabadikan sebanyak-banyaknya foto dengan kamera dalam mode _auto._ Ia terlalu malas membidik dan mengatur ini-itu.

Putra semata wayang Jungkook bertepuk tangan riuh usai mereka menyelesaikan lagunya, ia lalu memaksa ketiga orang dewasa lainnya untuk ikut meniup lilin bersamanya.

"Paman Yoon dari sini saja. Kalau dekat-dekat nanti paman tidak bisa memfotomu. Tiup lilinnya dengan _momma_ dan Taetae, tapi jangan sampai liurmu muncrat."

Si balita cemberut, pamannya yang satu itu memang selalu mengejeknya, memperlakukannya seperti bayi padahal Taekwon sudah besar. Itu menututnya sendiri.

"Berdoalah dulu sebelum meniupnya." pemuda Jeon mengusap kepala putranya, sebelum menggulung lengan _sweater-_ nya, lalu diam-diam menggenggam tangan Taehyung. Ia menatapnya sesaat sambil tersenyum, berucap tanpa suara.

' _Kau bisa melakukannya.'_ gumam sang Tuan Muda dalam hati membaca gerak bibir pemuda pujaannya. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan diri. Setelahnya, ia balas tersenyum canggung.

"Sudah!" pekik Kwonnie sambil kembali bertepuk tangan. Ia menarik masing-masing lengan kanan ibunya, dan lengan kiri Taehyung, mengingatkan bahwa mereka harus meniup lilin bersama.

Setelahnya, Kwonnie benar-benar terlihat senang. Ia tertawa renyah saat sang ibu mencium pipinya gemas. Pria Kim secara natural melakukan hal yang sama, sementara Yoongi memilih mengacungkan jempolnya dari seberang meja.

Taekwon tidak mengerti dengan ritual irisan pertama untuk orang yang paling berharga, jadi dia memakannya sendiri. Ketiga orang dewasa di sana hanya tertawa. Taehyung yang memang tidak terlalu suka makanan manis memilih untuk menyantap sosis panggang yang pemuda Jeon siapkan.

"Aku suka sepedanya, terima kasih Paman Yoon Yoon." Kwonnie tersenyum lebar, menunggangi sebuah sepeda kecil berwarna putih dengan dua roda bantu. Di masing-masing stang masih terpasang pita berwarna biru. Hadiah dari Min Yoongi.

"Kau harus mencium paman." gumam penyandang marga Min santai. Ia menyodorkan kameranya kepada Taehyung, lalu memasang pipinya, menunggu si balita menciumnya.

Biasanya, mereka akan bertengkar terlabih dahulu sebelum Taekwon memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan, tapi hari ini adalah pesta ulang tahunnya. Lagipula Paman Yoon Yoon sudah memberinya hadiah sepeda keren, maka ia langsung turun dari sepedanya, lalu memberikan ciuman dalam di pipi, mengusekkan bibirnya hingga krim tadi berada di sana berpindah ke pipi Yoongi.

Ajaibnya, pria bersurai pirang itu tidak protes sama sekali. Ia malah tertawa dan mencium gemas keponakannya.

Jungkook memberikan sebuah bungkusan berisi sepasang sepatu model _boots_ berwarna _khaki._ Kwonnie menyukainya. Menurutnya, sepatu _boots_ sangat keren.

Lalu terakhir, Taehyung. Ia memberikan sebuah bungkusan besar berisi robot-robotan berwarna kuning.

" _Bumble Bee!_ Pasukannya kapten _Optimus_!" mata bocah itu berbinar senang. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengambil _Optimus Prime_ yang terlebih dahulu dimilikinya. Tangan-tangan mungil itu menjajarkan keduanya, lalu ia berjongkok di sebelah robot berwarna merah-biru. "Paman, foto aku! Aku sedang bersama pasukanku! Cepat cepat foto yang banyak."

Yoongi, yang kebetulan kembali memegang kamera, langsung mengambil foto keponakan kesayangannya. Ia bahkan sempat mengerjainya beberapa kali. Menyuruhnya berbalik, sehingga di dalam foto, hanya punggung Kwonnie yang terlihat.

Melihat itu, Taehyung hanya menunjukkan senyum simpul. Biasanya, ia akan ikut _nimbrung,_ menggoda Kwonnie dan ikut-ikutan mengerjainya hingga bocah itu berteriak protes, dan Jungkook akan memarahinya sambil mendelik. Lalu Taekwon yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit akan menjulurkan lidahnya, tanda kemenangan.

Tentu ia ikut-ikutan Paman Tae untuk urusan ini.

"Kau bisa melakukannya. Percayalah." Jungkook tersenyum, mengusap punggung tangan pria Kim. Ia terlihat sangat dewasa, dan Taehyung menyukainya.

"Entahlah, Kook. Aku tidak yakin." gumam yang lebih tua.

"Tapi, _hyung._ Kau bilang ini akan menjadi hadiah kejutanmu untuknya."

Pria Kim memilih diam. Sebelah tangannya menyisir surai sekelam malamnya sebelum memijit pelipisnya. Ia telihat sangat lelah.

Dan senyum di bibir Jeon Jungkook perlahan memudar. "Ya sudah, kau tidak harus melakukannya."

Taehyung bersumpah, ada kilatan luka dari binar matanya. Bibir mungil pemuda itu masih tersenyum, senyum yang berbeda.

"Maaf sudah _memaksamu_." gumamnya sebelum memberikan senyum lebar, lalu beranjak mendekati putranya. Dipeluknya tubuh berisi Kwonnie, lalu dipangkunya gemas.

"Sekarang, makan. Kwonnie belum makan malam kan?"

Si balita mengerang protes.

"Tapi aku sudah makan kue… kenyang."

"Jangan begitu, nanti kau kelaparan tengah malam lagi." Jungkook membujuk, ia mencoba menyuap nasi dengan lauk ayam asam manis ke mulut putra semata wayangnya. "Kalau kelaparan seperti waktu itu, _momma_ tidak akan membuatkanmu susu."

" _Momma!"_ pekiknya tidak terima. Akhirnya ia terpaksa memakan apa yang disodorkan ibunya. Sejujurnya ia memang belum kenyang, hanya lebih tertarik bermain dengan hadiah-hadiahnyaketimbang mengunyah makanan.

Taehyung melihat itu, kekecewaan di mata Jungkook-nya. Ia tahu beberapa hari terakhir, bahkan sejak sebelum putraya keluar dari rumah sakit, ia sudah menggembar-gemborkan rencana _kejutan_ untuk Kwonnie, tentang pemberitahuan bahwa ia adalah ayah dari bocah itu.

Jungkook berbianar penuh harap, ia tahu.

Tapi kini nyalinya benar-benar ciut.

Kim Taehyung, sang pewaris perusahaan besar itu, merasa begitu takut berhadapan dengan seorang anak kecil, putranya sendiri.

Ia takut.

Bagaimanapun, Taehyung adalah sosok yang _meninggalkan_ si balita dan sang ibu. Apa yang akan ia lakukan jika Taekwon malah membencinya?

Taehyung menggeleng ringan, menepis pikiran pengecutnya, mencoba mencari-cari keberanian di sudut terdalam hatinya.

Bagaimanapun, ia telah memberikan terlalu banyak harapan untuk Jeon Jungkook. Ia bahkan telah melamarnya, berjanji bahwa dirinya akan menjadi laki-laki yang lebih baik untuk pemuda Jeon dan satu-satunya putra mereka.

Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri Kwonnie yang tengah dipangku sang bunda. Mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan sepupunya, Yoongi memilih untuk menjauh beberapa langkah, duduk di sisi lain sofa.

Setelahnya, pria bersurai kelam mengambil jagoan kecilnya dari pangkuan Jungkook, lalu mendudukkannya di pangkuannya sendiri.

"Aku punya satu hadiah lagi. Kau mau?"

Kwonnie mengangguk bersemangat.

Ia suka mendapat banyak hadiah. Ia suka berulang tahun. Mungkin setelah ini, ia akan meminta _momma-_ nya untuk memberikan ulang tahun Kwonnie setiap hari.

Taehyung tersenyum simpul, mengusap noda saus manis dari bibir Taekwon, lalu menatap sepasang mata bulat itu.

"Kwonnie ingin bertemu _poppa_?"

Yang ditanya diam, tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia hanya menoleh ke arah sang ibu, lalu saat matanya menangkap senyum tulus dari ibunya, bocah berjaket coklat kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada pria tinggi yang selama beberapa minggu terakhir menjadi _temannya._

Jeon Taekwon menggeleng ringan.

Dan Kim Taehyung seolah lupa caranya bernafas. Kwonnie bahkan tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Bibirnya terangkat setengah, tersenyum miris.

"Aku tidak mau Jimin…" gumamnya lirih. Ia memilin ujung kaos Paman Tae, kepalanya menunduk lemah. "Aku tidak mau _poppa_ seperti Jimin. Aku sudah punya _momma,_ Paman Tae dan Paman Yoon Yoon. Aku tidak mau punya keluarga yang lain."

Rasanya, ada ribuan jarum yang menghujam ulu hati Taehyung. Perih sekali.

Ia tersenyum getir, dan saat itulah Jungkook mengusap lengannya lembut, memberikan senyum tulusnya walau sudut matanya mulai memerah. Mungkin, karena ia mengingat Jimin dan segala perlakuannya. Mungkin juga, karena putranya seolah tak tertarik lagi pada sosok sang ayah.

"Bukan Jimin sialan itu." Taehyung tahu, ia tidak seharusnya mengumpat. Tapi persetan. Hatinya benar-benar panas setelah mendengar nama itu terlontar dari bibir mungil putranya. "Maksudku, ayahmu. _Poppa_ yang bekerja jauh-jauh untukmu..."

Ada luka yang Taehyung goreskan di dalam hatinya sendiri. Ia berbohong, membohongi putra semata wayangnya hanya agar bocah itu tidak membencinya sekarang. Jungkook dan Yoongi bersekongkol dengannya. Mereka sepakat, untuk saat ini, kebahagiaan Kwonnie bersama keluarganya yang _lengkap_ menjadi prioritas utama.

Urusan bagaimana bajingannya sang ayah, Taehyung bersikeras untuk membeberkannya sendiri ketika putranya beranjak dewasa dan sudah mulai mengerti. Ia bahkan telah bersiap dari sekarang jika Taekwon nantinya akan benar-benar membencinya.

Awalnya, ia benar-benar siap.

Tapi sekarang, semua keberaniannya menguap entah kemana.

" _Poppaku_ akan pulang? _Poppa_ pulang untuk ulang tahunku?" sepasang mata polos itu berbinar, lagi-lagi menoleh ke arah sang ibu untuk memastikan. Setelah mendapatkan anggukan ringan dan seulas senyuman, ia kembali bertanya. "Paman kenal _poppa_? _Poppa_ datang untuk ulang tahunku?"

Taehyung tersenyum, mengangguk singkat. Lalu detik setelahnya, ia bisa merasakan Kwonnie yang berjingkrak saking bahagianya karena akan bertemu dengan sang ayah. Ayah kandungnya.

Ayah yang _bekerja_ jauh-jauh untuknya.

Pikirnya, jika sang ayah pulang, _momma_ kesayangannya tidak akan sedih lagi. Tidak akan diam-diam menangis saat Kwonnie bertanya kapan ayah pulang. _Momma_ akan menjawabnya dengan senyuman, lalu keluarga mereka akan makan malam bersama.

"Aku mau bertemu _poppa_!" ia terdengar anusias, kelewat antusias.

Taehyung tersenyum simpul. "Tutup matamu, _poppa_ akan datang."

"Sungguh?" pekiknya tak percaya. " _Poppa_ sudah di dekat rumahku? _Poppa_ pulang? _Yeaayyyy!_ "

Bocah itu kembali bersorak heboh.

Kim muda hanya melihatnya. Mengabaikan sesak di dada, ia menunggu Kwonnie kembali tenang agar mereka siap bicara.

Lebih tepatnya, agar dirinya siap mengatakan sebuah kejujuran, dengan beberapa kebohongan setelahnya.

Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan reaksi Jungkook yang ada di sampingnya, atau Yoongi yang tengah menatap mereka.

Hanya ada Jeon Taekwon untuknya saat ini.

Bukan… tapi Kim Taekwon.

"Mana _poppa_?" tanya yang paling muda dengan senyum lebar di bibir begitu ia mulai tenang.

Taehyung tersenyum singkat. "Tutup matamu, lalu hitung sampai tiga. Kau sudah bisa berhitung sampai tiga kan, Jagoan?"

Yang ditanya buru-buru memejamkan matanya, meletakkan kedua tangan mungilnya untuk menutup mata, lalu mulai berhitung.

"Satu…"

Ia terdengar bersemangat. Sungguh. Dan hati pria Kim rasanya sakit sekali. Perlahan tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Kwonnie. Bocah itu tersenyum lebar.

"Dua."

Bibirnya ikut menyunggingkan senyum, dan entah bagaimana, matanya terasa panas. Rasa takut itu kembali datang.

Kim Taehyung takut dibenci putranya.

"Tiga!" pekik Kwonnie pada akhirnya. Masih tersenyum lebar, ia menyingkirkan kedua tangan dari wajahnya, lalu menatap lekat pria di hadapannya.

Ada Paman Tae di sana.

Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangan. Hanya ada sang _momma_ yang lagi-lagi tersenyum, dan Paman Yoon Yoon yang juga ikut-ikutan tersenyum. Bahkan pria _blonde_ itu kembali mengacungkan jempol padanya.

"Paman." tanya si balita pada akhirnya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal saat menatap Taehyung. "Mana _poppa_? Tidak ada yang datang~"

Bocah itu merengak, membuat Kim Taehyung terkekeh ringan. Ia mengambil kedua tangan putranya, lalu meletakkan di masing-masing pipinya.

" _Poppa_ di sini." gumamnya mencoba ceria. "Selamat ulang tahun, Jagoannya _poppa._ Maaf _poppa_ baru pulang. _Poppa_ banyak pekerjaan."

Taekwon memasang ekspresi _blank-_ nya, mirip sekali dengan Taehyung.

"Harusnya, ini menjadi kejutan di hari ulang tahunmu, tapi karena waktu itu kau sakit, _poppa_ baru sempat bilang sekarang."

Dan kecupan hangat di puncak kepalanya seolah menyadarkan Taekwon atas apa yang terjadi. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari pipi sang _paman._

" _Momma…"_ gumamnya dengan suara bergetar.

Jungkook yang merasa khawatir mencoba menggendong Kwonnie, tapi bocah itu malah menggeleng kuat.

" _Poppaku…_ " gumamnya lirih. " _Poppaku… poppa…"_

Ia terus merapalkan kata itu berulang-ulang. Matanya yang memerah mulai berkaca-kaca. Dan tanpa aba-aba, bocah itu menangis keras.

" _Huwaaaaaaa! Pooppppaaaaa poppaaaaakuu, mommaaaaa…_ " Taekwon menjerit. Air mata meleleh menuruni pipinya, kedua tangannya bergerak kasar memukul wajah pria yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya.

Nafasnya tersengal, namun Kwonnie baik-baik saja.

Air mata membanjiri wajahnya, dan yang ia lakukan hanya berteriak melontarkan panggilan untuk ayahnya, dengan isakan-isakan keras.

Nyeri di hati pria Kim kembali terasa saat Jungkook mulai menyentuh putranya lembut, mencoba menenangkannya.

Sejauh yang ia tahu, Taekwon adalah anak yang manis. Ia tidak pernah memukul siapapun, dan sekarang… tangan-tangan kecilnya bahkan tidak mau berhenti hanya untuk sekedar mendengarkan ibunya

Kim Taehyung yakin, dirinya yang bajingan lah yang telah mengubah kepribadian putranya.

Bocah itu pasti kecewa kepada ornag yang telah dianggapnya sebagai sosok _teman baiknya._

Yoongi menggapai tangan si bocah, namun Kwonnie seolah tak peduli. Ia hanya memukul, dan memukul sekuat yang ia bisa, bahkan menarik kaos yang dikenakan Taehyung tanpa terkendali.

Pemuda Jeon mengelus kepala putranya, ia membelai tangan-tangan kecilnya penuh kehati-hatian, mencoba menghentikan tindakan Taekwon tanpa memaksanya. Min Yoongi melakukan hal yang sama.

Tapi Kim Taehyung diam saja.

Ia hanya menatap Jeon Taekwon dengan sorot terluka.

"Sayang… hei. Ayo ikut _momma._ " Jungkook mencoba mengambil putranya. Bocah itu memukuli Taehyung dan berteriak di depan wajahnya. Mata Jungkook sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Jahat! _Poppa_ jahat sekali! _Poppaaaa_ jahaaattt!"

Pria Kim memejamkan mata kirinya yang baru saja terkena hantaman sekuat tenaga dari kepalan mungil sang putra.

"Jungkook- _ah,_ biarkan saja." sudut bibir Taehyung terluka. Putranya masih mengamuk dan memukulinya, tapi ia seolah tak mempermasalahkan itu semua. Matanya terasa panas, tapi ia tidak ingin menangis. "Aku pantas mendapatkannya. Putraku, pantas membenciku."

Kim Taehyung tidak pernah menangis. Setidaknya, itu menurut yang Jungkook yakini. Tapi pria yang tersenyum ke arahnya kini benar-benar terlihat remuk. Nampak ringkih dan putus as dengan air mata yang meleleh di pipinya tanpa aba-aba.

Kenapa senyum itu terlihat begitu menyakitkan di matanya?

Apa Taehyung benar-benar hanya sampai di sini saja? Tidak akan berjuang untuk putra mereka?

Untuk dirinya?

Ia pikir, putranya akan menerima kehadiran Kim Taehyung sebagai ayah kandungnya.

Ia pikir, keluarga kecil mereka akan berkumpul selayaknya keluarga bahagia pada umumnya.

Ia pikir, ia akan bisa kembali bersama dengan pria yang ia cinta sejak lama.

Ia pikir, semua akan berjalan seperti apa yang ia harapkan…

.

.

 **A fanfiction, the continuation of "Puzzled"**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Family, Hurt/ Comfort, Humor, dll**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated:** **M for the language and theme, and** _ **yeah**_

 **Warning: OC for the** **Taekwon** _ **.**_

 **Ambigu, typo tak tertahankan, m-preg (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Painted"**

 **Part I -Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Dear myself, I'm sorry.

Dan tanpa berkata-kata,

 **Review please…**

 **Tertanda, Tiger**

 **Dengan segenap cinta dan asa**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bagaimana?" tanya seorang pria yang mengenakan kaos hitam kepada pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah kamar. Wajahnya terlihat resah.

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum. Ia melangkah ke nakas di dekat televisi, mengambil _first aid kit_ dan membawanya ke sofa yang diduduki pria bersurai jelaga.

"Jungkook- _ah_?" tanya pria itu mencoba memastikan.

"Dia sudah tidur, _hyung._ Terlalu lelah menangis." gumam Jungkook mendudukkan diri di samping Kim Taehyung yang langsung menghembuskan nafas lega. Tangannya dengan cekatan membuka kotak obat, mengeluarkan _disinfectant._

"Yoongi kembali ke hotel terlebih dahulu. Aku memintanya untuk mengirim balik laporan yang sudah kutandatangani kemarin."

Yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk, mulai membersihkan luka kecil di pangkal hidung dan sudut bibir pria di hadapannya. Ia memilih bungkam.

"Ini bukan salahmu." ucap yang lebih tua. Tanpa kata-kata pun ia tahu bahwa pemuda kesayangannya tengah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum simpul kala sebelah tangannya menyentuh pipi Jeon muda. Masih menggemaskan tapi tidak se- _chubby_ dulu. "Hei, lihat aku."

"Aku yang memaksamu untuk memberitahunya. Ini salahku, _hyung._ Karena keegoisanku, Kwonnie marah padamu sekarang."

Taehyung terkekeh. Membiarkan tangan lembut Jungkook mengoleskan obat ke luka yang sebenarnya tidak membutuhkan penanganan. "Jungkookie, aku tidak mau putraku menganggapku sebagai _orang lain_. Aku ingin dia tahu bahwa aku adalah ayah kandungnya yang brengsek. Dan kau… calon istriku yang manis, yang memberi keberanian kepada pecundang ini untuk mengatakan kebenarannya."

Jungkook merona kala pria yang sempat memilikinya _seutuhnya_ itu menarik sebelah tangannya, lalu mencium telapaknya lembut.

"Luka yang ditimbulkan oleh putraku ini tidak sebanding dengan luka di hatimu, juga luka di hatinya. Kumohon, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kita pasti akan baik-baik saja, hm?" bisik Taehyung seraya merengkuh tubuh sang pujaan. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam ceruk leher Jungkook sambil memejamkan mata. "Aku merindukanmu."

Jungkook balas memeluknya, membelai punggung kokoh Tuan Muda Kim yang entah bagaimana terlihat begitu rapuh. "Aku takut."

Taehyung memilih diam. Ia tahu dirinya tak harus mengatakan apapun. Dikecupnya singkat pelipis Jungkook, lalu kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher yang lebih muda.

"Kau tidak akan menyerah kan? Kau tidak akan begitu saja meninggalkanku, juga Kwonnie?"

Pria bersurai arang terkekeh ringan, dieratkannya pelukan yang ia berikan.

"Mengetahui dirimu yang menyukaiku… aku benar-benar senang." gumam yang lebih muda lirih. "Tapi sekarang aku merasa takut. Aku takut kau menyerah kerena ini."

Pria Kim tersenyum tipis. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya, sekedar untuk menatap mata indah sang kekasih. "Mencintai, Kook- _ah._ Bukan sekedar suka, tapi aku mencintaimu. Kau boleh bilang aku pria penggoda yang mengatakan itu asal-asalan. Tapi ketiadaanmu selama ini membuatku menyadarinya, dan pertemuan kita setelahnya, menegaskan bahwa sikap posesifku terhadapmu adalah wujud dari cinta yang selama ini tidak aku mengerti."

"Hentikan." Jungkook memukul pelan bahu pria di hadapannya, semburat kemerahan muncul di pipinya. "Kau tidak terdengar seperti Kim Taehyung yang selama ini kukenal."

Tertawa renyah, pria bersurai arang menempelkan dahinya ke dahi pemuda berkulit susu. "Kalau begitu, perkenalkan. Namaku Kim Taehyung. Aku mencintai Jeon Jungkook dan menginginkannya menjadi istriku, berharap dapat hidup bersamanya, juga putra kami yang menggemaskan, Kim Taekwon."

Yang lebih muda hanya terkekeh. Ada perasaan hangat di hatinya. Ia merasa bahagia, walau fakta bahwa putranya belum menerima sang ayah tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

"Kupikir kau telah berubah menjadi Jeon Jungkook yang dewasa dan mampu berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun. Tapi saat tahu bahwa kau masih membutuhkanku, sejujurnya aku merasa senang."

"Aku sangat membutuhkanmu, _hyung._ Bertemu kembali denganmu membuatku sadar betapa selama ini aku ingin mendapatkan perlindungan dari seseorang yang benar-benar peduli padaku." Jungkook mengalungkan lengannya ke leher pewaris Kim _Enterprise_. Ia tersenyum simpul saat lengan di pinggangnya bergerak turun. "Mmhhh… _hyung._ "

"Jangan menggodaku, Jungkook- _ah._ Suaramu membuatku ingin menciummu."

"Lakukan." bisik pemuda bersurai madu lirih. Pipinya merona saat sepasang iris obsidiannya dengan berani menatap netra kecoklatan sang dominan.

Kim Taehyung tersenyum tipis sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook hingga bibir mereka saling menyatu.

Mereka berciuman.

Ciuman dalam untuk pertama kalinya setelah empat tahun.

Bibir tebal pria Kim bergerak lembut menekan milik Jungkook, menghisap perlahan bibir bawahnya, mengulumnya ringan. Pemuda Jeon bukan lagi sosok polos yang tak tahu apa-apa, maka ia balas dengan menghisap bibir pria pujaannya. Rakus.

Taehyung setengah tersenyum, menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut pemuda bersurai madu. Langsung disambut dengan hisapan kuat dari sang submisif, menunjukkan betapa rindunya ia akan pria yang kembali mendapatkan dirinya seutuhnya. Pria Kim balas menghisap, melumat rakus bibir mungil sang kekasih, meremat pinggangnya yang sintal berisi.

"Aahh… _hyumwhh…_ "

Yang lebih tua mendorong tubuh di hadapannya hingga si pemuda terbaring di sofa. Ia menindihnya, membuka lebar sepasang kaki jenjangnya selagi bibir mereka saling bertaut.

Dengan sepasang lengan yang mengalung di leher, sebelah tangan Taehyung bergerak naik, menelusup ke dalam _sweater_ Jungkook hanya untuk meraba perut rata sang kekasih, sementara bibirnya seolah tak puas dengan terus dan terus mencumbu bibir pemuda di hadapannya.

Cumbuan yang sarat akan rindu itu berlangsung cukup lama, dengan Jungkook yang meremat surai pria di atasnya, dan dengan kedua tangan Kim Taehyung yang menjelajah lekuk tubuh pemuda yang ditindihnya.

"Mm.. ahh.." Kim Taehyung melepaskan pagutannya kasar, menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk mendapati pemuda yang terengah di bawahnya dengan nafas memburu dan baju yang berantakan. Benang saliva di bibir mereka bahkan masih saling menyatu.

Berkali-kali ia mengecup lembut sudut bibir sang kekasih. "Kau benar-benar masih sangat menggairahkan."

"Apa itu pujian?"

Taehyung tertawa, kembali menjauhkan tubuhnya. Ia membantu Jungkook untuk duduk, mencium lembut keningnya. "Sayang sekali, aku harus segera kembali ke hotel dan mengecek beberapa pekerjaan."

Jungkook terkekeh, memperhatikan Kim muda yang mengambil jaketnya, lalu kembali memeluk penyandang marga Jeon erat.

"Aku harus pergi. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Yang lebih muda mengangguk ringan, balas memeluk pria di hadapannya. "Besok ke sini lagi?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan meneror si _setan kecil_ dan menunjukkan bahwa ayahnya adalah _Lucifer,_ sang penguasa neraka yang keren. Dia harus patuh padaku."

Tertawa ringan, Jungkook memakaikan jaket ke tubuh Kim muda, seperti yang sering ia lakukan dulu. "Kau benar-benar berubah, tapi aku menyukainya. Dan sepertinya, kau juga terlalu banyak nonton film yang aneh-aneh."

Yang lebih tua ikut tertawa. Ia lalu berpamitan karena benar-benar harus segera menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan malam ini. Walau tidak dipungkiri bahwa libidonya sempat naik sampai ke ubun-ubun, Kim Taehyung benar-benar tidak mau jika ia hanya _memakai_ tubuh Jeon muda, lalu meninggalkannya sendirian setelah puas, walaupun dengan alasan pekerjaan.

Menurutnya, cinta tidak setergesa itu.

.

 **A fanfiction, the continuation of "Puzzled"**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Family, Hurt/ Comfort, Humor, dll**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated:** **M for the language and theme, and** _ **yeah**_

 **Warning: OC for the** **Taekwon** _ **.**_

 **Ambigu, typo tak tertahankan, m-preg (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Painted"**

 **Part II: The Sketch**

Hari berikutnya, menjelang siang, Jeon Taekwon tiduran di atas sofa sambil menonton kartun kesukaannya setelah lelah mengendarai sepeda baru hadiah dari Paman Yoon Yoon di depan kedai. Balita itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa bosan karena episode kali ini sudah pernah ditayangkan sebelumnya. Sepasang mata bulatnya menatap sekeliling ruangan. Ibunya sudah membereskan sisa-sisa pesta ulang tahunnya semalam, dan hari ini ia diperbolehkan memakan kue ekstra.

Seharusnya, ia merasa senang.

Tatapannya jatuh ke dua buah robot yang diletakkan di dekat meja pendek, _Optimus Prime_ dan _Bumble Bee._ Ingin rasanya ia memainkan mereka, namun karena alasan tertentu, ia lebih memilih mengacuhkannya.

Jeon Taekwon menghela nafas kasar, seolah beban hidupnya begitu berat. Ia memijit pelipisnya sambil memejamkan mata, seperti yang biasa dilakukan _seseorang._ Si balita terlalu sering melihatnya sehingga tanpa disadari, ia terkadang ikut-ikutan.

Ia membuka mata, menggelindingkan tubuhnya dari sofa, lalu melakukan _superhero landing_ di lantai. Setelahnya, merambat ke meja pendek di hadapannya untuk mengambil buku gambar dan _crayon_ warna merah. Ia menggoreskannya perlahan, mencoba menggambar _Nick_ dari film animasi yang ia tonton ketika di rumah sakit.

"Sayang, ada yang mencarimu." ucap sang ibu tiba-tiba. Pintu yang menghubungkan ruang keluarga Jeon dengan kedai terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda dengan kaos lengan pendekwarna putih yang ditumpuk apron warna hitam.

Di belakangnya, berjalan pria dengan kaos lengan panjang hitam. Ada sobekan besar di bagian lengan, juga pundak sebelah kiri dan bagian tulang selangka kanan. _Round neck-_ nya pun digunting di beberapa bagian. Celana pendek abu-abu membalut kakinya. Benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti seorang Tuan Muda, namun senyum kotak ia tunjukkan saat bocah kesayangannya menatapnya.

Hanya sesaat, karena setelahnya, Kwonnie kembali asyik dengan buku gambar dan _crayon-_ nya.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah putranya, sebelah tangannya meremat lengan pria Kim yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Berjalan mendekati Taekwon, Jeon muda memeluknya gemas.

"Sedang apa, hm? Menggambar lagi?"

Kwonnie hanya mengangguk, malas menjawab karena ibunya mengajak _Paman Tae._

"Ingin _momma_ buatkan susu?" Jungkook mencium dalam pipi si balita.

Taekwon menggeleng ringan. Ia menoleh ke arah sang bunda sebelum mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku bosan susu. Mau teh jeruk, tapi pakai es."

" _Lemon tea_?" tanya Jungkook memastikan. Ia tersenyum lebar begitu mendapati bocah yang memakai kaos bergambar _Optimus Prime_ mengangguk mantab. "Baiklah, Kwonnie main sama _poppa_ dulu. _Momma_ buatkan esnya."

 _Poppa…_

Jantung Kim Taehyung berdegup kencang kala panggilan itu tertuju padanya. Ia memang sempat ngobrol dengan Jungkook sebelum bertemu Taekwon. Mereka sepakat akan membiasakan si bocah untuk memanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan _poppa._ Mungkin terdengar sedikit _memaksa,_ namun ini adalah salah satu usaha untuk mengambil hatinya.

Setelahnya, Jungkook beranjak. Sebenarnya ia tahu, ada raut tak rela di wajah sang putra saat dirinya akan pergi, seolah tidak mau ditinggalkan berdua saja dengan ayahnya. Tapi pemuda Jeon tetap melakukannya. Ia akan memberi waktu bagi Taehyung untuk kembali bicara dengan putranya.

"Sedang menggambar apa?" tanya pria Kim mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengamati kegiatan putranya dengan antusias.

Saat itulah Kwonnie, dengan alis yang bertaut, memberanikan diri menatap pria dewasa di belakangnya. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal saat melihat benda yang menempel di wajah _Paman Tae._

"Itu punyaku!" pekiknya sambil menunjuk plester luka di sudut bibir Taehyung, juga yang tertempel di pangkal hidungnya.

Awalnya, Kim muda mengeryit heran, namun tak berapa lama, ia sadar benda apa yang dimaksud putranya; plester luka berwarna kuning dengan gambar dinosaurus-dinosaurus kecil di sana.

"Oh.. ini?" jemari panjang pria bersurai hitam menunjuk satu di pangkal hidungnya, menunjuk plester luka yang ditempelkan Jungkook sesaat sebelum mereka masuk ke ruang keluarga. Katanya, Taehyung tidak boleh _ngeyel_ dan harus menurut agar lukanya cepat sembuh.

Jeon Taekwon mengangguk cepat, masih memasang wajah kesalnya. "Itu punyaku! Paman tidak boleh memakainya, _momma_ belikan itu untukku."

Taehyung tersenyum miris…

 _Paman…_

Dan putranya tidak pernah sekasar ini padanya. Tidak kepada siapapun. Tidak, sebelum ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah ayah kandung Taekwon.

Menghirup nafas dalam, pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ berbicara pelan, "Tapi aku sudah memakainya, Kwonnie tidak bisa menggunakannya lagi karena sudah terkena luka. Besok _poppa_ belikan yang baru ya?"

"Pokoknya itu punyaku. Cepat kembalikan!"

Taehyung menghela nafas berat. Ia masih mencoba memasang senyum di bibirnya walau hatinya terasa begitu nyeri. Sejujurnya, ini lebih menyakitkan ketimbang pukulan-pukulan tangan mungil putranya semalam. Kali ini, Taekwon seolah benar-benar ingin menghindar dari apapun yang berhubungan dengan Kim Taehyung.

Perlahan ia melepas plester luka itu, lalu menyerahkannya kepada sang putra. Si balita menyambarnya cepat. Ia kemudian menempelkannya ke masing-masing lutut kanan dan kirinya.

Melihat itu, sang ayah mencoba menasihati. "Kwonnie tidak boleh memakainya lagi. Plester itu sudah terkena bakteri dari luka _poppa._ Nanti bakterinya berpindah padamu, kau bisa sakit."

Sayangnya, sang putra memilih untuk mengacuhkannya. Ia kembali sibuk dengan _crayon_ warna hijau yang ia gunakan untuk menggambar baju di tubuh entah-apa yang dibuatnya. Taehyung kembali menghela nafas.

Mereka terdiam selama lebih dari sepuluh menit, padahal biasanya si balita akan mengoceh untuk menceritakan ini-itu. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan. Terbesit pikiran bahwa membiarkan kebenaran mengenai hubungan mereka berdua sebagai rahasia akan lebih baik. Namun, cepat atau lambat, fakta itu akan terkuak juga. Lebih dari semuanya, Kim Taehyung benar-benar ingin membayar semua perlakuan kasarnya kepada Jeon Jungkook saat pemuda itu masih berstatus sebagai _pelacurnya._ Bukan hanya itu, Sang Tuan Muda juga sungguh mencintainya. Mungkin terdengar konyol karena ia mengatakannya tiba-tiba setelah empat tahun tak bertemu. Tapi kekosongan di hatinya selama Jungkook tak di sisinya, juga perasaannya yang meluap-luap begitu mereka bertemu kembali membuatnya yakin bahwa selama ini dirinya bukan hanya menginginkan Jeon Jungkook, namun juga membutuhkannya.

Pria Kim memijit pelipisnya, memejamkan mata. Sejujurnya ia merasa sangat mengantuk karena semalam ia lembur dan baru bisa tidur pukul empat pagi. Hal itu bukannya tanpa alasan karena selama Kwonnie di rumah sakit, ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh urusan kantor, dan setelah bocah itu diperbolehkan pulang, pewaris Kim memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu siangnya dengan sang putra.

Ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa, masih memperhatikan putranya yang terlihat serius. Tersenyum tipis, diulurkannya tangan kanan untuk mengusap puncak kepala si menggemaskan.

Taekwon menoleh cepat, memasang wajah galaknya.

Buat Kim Taehyung, itu malah terlihat menggemaskan. Ekstra menggemaskan.

"Apa kau membenci _poppa_?" gumamnya lirih, hampir berbisik. Matanya setengah terpejam.

Si balita tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih diam, bahkan enggan menyingkirkan tangan pria Kim yang mengusap kepalanya.

Sejujurnya, ia merasa nyaman.

Sejujurnya, Kwonnie merasa aman.

Bocah itu hanya diam, membiarkan sang _paman_ melakukan hal sesukanya. _Toh,_ hanya mengelus kepala, jadi tidak apa-apa.

"Bilang _poppa_ kalau ingin mengambar sesuatu yang Kwonnie tidak bisa. _Poppa_ akan mengajarimu." bibir terbal itu tersenyum, masih dengan tangan yang mengusap puncak kepala sang putra. Perlahan, makin perlahan hingga akhirnya berhenti dan tangan itu terjatuh di pangkuan Taekwon.

Awalnya, Taekwon hanya diam, lalu mencoba menusukkan _crayon-_ nya ke lengan besar sang ayah agar ia menyingkirkannya sendiri. Namun pria itu tak bergerak sama sekali, mirip ibunya kalau sedang tidur. Susah sekali dibangunkan.

Maka dengan susah payah si balita mengangkat lengan pria yang telah dianggapnya sebagai paman dengan susah payah, menaikkannya ke sofa, tepat di samping tubuh sang _paman_. Mata bulatnya berkedip lucu saat mengamati wajah dengan rahang tegas itu.

Bulu matanya lebat, tapi tidak selentik milik _momma-_ nya. Hidungnya lebih mancung dari _momma,_ bibirnya tebal. Telunjuk mungil si bocah terjulur untuk menyentuh tahi lalat di ujung hidung pria Kim. Ia menekannya beberapa kali, membuat pemiliknya mengerutkan kening walau tak sampai bangun.

Jeon Taekwon terkikik geli.

Ia tidak pernah melihat _Paman Tae_ kesayangannya tidur. _Well,_ hanya sekali ketika di rumah sakit, itu pun dari jauh. Kali ini ia melihatnya dari dekat, dan ini lumayan menyenangkan.

Kwonnie suka bentuk alis Kim Taehyung. Menurutnya, itu terlihat keren.

Dahi si bocah mengeryit ketika menyadari bahwa _paman-_ nya memakai pakaian yang sobek-sobek. Kata _momma-_ nya, pakaian seperti itu bisa membuat masuk angin. Apa tidak ada yang memberi tahu _Paman Tae_ soal hal sepele seperti itu?

Ia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk memastikan bahwa _momma-_ nya tidak ada.

Setelahnya merasa _aman_ , ia berlari ke kamar.

.

Jungkook masuk sambil membawa nampan berisi es _lemon tea_ pesanan putranya. Dua gelas. Diletakkannya keduanya ke atas meja sebelum menuju ke kulkas untuk mengambil dua potong kue sisa semalam.

Putranya sedang asyik menggambar ditemani sang ayah yang tertidur pulas di sofa. Saat Jungkook memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi gembil Kwonnie, barulah bocah laki-laki itu sadar kalau ibunya datang. Ia tersenyum lebar, mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum mengambil segelas _lemon tea_ dan meneguknya rakus.

Mata bulatnya memicing ke arah satu gelas lainnya yang masih utuh. "Apa itu milik _momma_?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng ringan, disentuhnya ujung hidung sang putra dengan telunjuknya. "Untuk _poppa._ "

"Tapi biasanya kopi." gumam balita bersurai batok lirih. Ia menggedikkan bahunya acuh sebelum beralih mengambil sendok dan menyantap kue coklatnya.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Putranya memperhatikan sang ayah, dan itu membuatnya senang. Setidaknya, Jungkook yakin kalau Kim Taehyung tidak dibenci.

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ tahu semalam pria Kim lembur, jadi ia sengaja tidak memberinya kopi agar Taehyung tidak semakin _melek._ Bagaimanapun, tubuhnya butuh istirahat. Sedikit banyak, Jeon muda merasa lega karena pria pujaannya bisa tidur sekarang.

 _Momma_ Jeon mengulum senyum saat mendapati selimut merah kecil bergambar _Iron Man_ berada di atas tubuh Taehyung, tepatnya menutup bagian dada hingga ke perutnya. Itu adalah selimut kesayangan sang putra, selimut yang dibelinya ketika Jeon Taekwon masih bayi, selimut yang selalu dicari si bocah jika waktu tidurnya tiba. Terlepas dari ukurannya yang sudah tak sebanding dengan tubuh Kwonnie, selimut itu selalu dipakainya ketika tidur.

Jungkook tak ingin bertanya, karena ia tahu siapa yang _meletakkan_ selimut itu di atas tubuh Kim Taehyung.

" _Momma_ kembali ke depan ya?" tawar pemuda bersurai madu. Ia mengusap lembut pipi putranya yang bergerak-gerak saat mengunyah kue.

Kwonnie menggeleng ringan. Tangan kanannya menarik apron sang bunda sementara yang kiri memegang sendok. " _Momma_ di sini saja."

"Kan ada _poppa._ "

"Tidak mau…" cicitnya lirih.

Pemuda Jeon tersenyum tipis. Ia mengangkat tubuh Kwonnie, lalu memangkunya. Jungkook mencoba berbicara perlahan, menggunakan bahasa sehalus mungkin agar tidak menyinggung putranya. " _Momma_ akan tetap di sini asalkan Kwonnie bilang ke _momma_ kenapa semalam memukul _poppa._ "

"Uhh…" bukannya menjawab, si balita malah sibuk memainkan sendoknya.

Jungkook menganggapnya sebagai tanda bahwa jawaban apapun tak akan keluar dari bibir putranya. Ia menghela lirih sebelum mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Kwonnie. "Apa anak yang baik suka memukul?"

Kwonnie menunduk, melirik wajah ibunya dari sela-sela poni, kemudian menggeleng ringan. "Anak yang baik tidak memukul."

"Jadi, apa yang harus Kwonnie lakukan karena memukul _poppa_?" Jungkook tersenyum lembut. Diusapnya kepala Kwonnie sebelum mengecup puncaknya. Ia samasekali tidak menunggu jawaban dari sang putra. Maka diturunkannya Jeon kecil dari pangkuan. "Kwonnie kembali menggambar, ya? Kalau bosan, kau boleh ke depan."

Si bocah mengangguk singkat. "Aku akan menggambar _Judy_ dulu, kasihan kalau _Nick-_ nya sendirian. Kalau selesai, mau naik sepeda lagi."

"Kalau mengantuk bilang _momma,_ nanti _momma_ temani tidur. Atau, Kwonnie bisa tidur bersama _poppa._ "

Si bocah hanya merengut, dan itu membuat pemuda Jeon terkekeh ringan. Ia tahu putranya tidak suka jika Kim Taehyung dipanggil _poppa._ Tapi Jungkook sangat suka menggodanya. Ia berjalan perlahan sebelum meninggalkan sang putra bersama _poppa-_ nya.

Setelah memastikan pintu yang menuju ke kedai tertutup Taekwon melangkah kecil ke arah sofa. Didekatkannya wajahnya ke telinga pria Kim sebelum berbisik, "Jangan ngompol, nanti selimutku bau."

Kwonnie anak pandai. Kata _momma-_ nya, kalau mau tidur tidak pipis dulu, nanti bisa mengompol. Dan seingatnya pria Kim yang kini tengah terlelap tidak pergi ke kamar mandi sebelum tidur.

Taehyung bergidik dalam tidurnya, merasakan angin bertiup di telinga. Sementara itu, Kwonnie kembali mencoret-coret buku gambarnya dengan santainya. Kali ini menggunakan _crayon_ berwarna abu-abu.

Belum ada dua puluh menit berlalu, putra tunggal Jungkook mulai mengucek matanya, merasa mengantuk. Apalagi siaran kartun di televisi mulai membosankan, tidak ada adegan menyanyi bersama yang sangat Kwonnie sukai. Ia menguap lebar, baru saja ingin menaruh kepalanya di atas meja, si balita dikagetkan oleh suara keras.

 _Duagh!_

"Bangsat!" umpat sebuah suara bernada berat mengikuti suara benda jatuh yang menyapa telinga Kwonnie terlebih dahulu.

Bocah itu menegakkan kepalanya, mendelik saat ia menatap _paman Tae_ mencoba untuk mendudukkan dirinya di lantai, tepatnya di sela sofa dan meja tempat bocah Jeon menggambar.

" _Shit!_ Kepalaku pusing sekali." umpatnya lagi. Lengan kirinya menyangga tubuh, sementara yang kanan memegangi kepalanya. Ia mencoba lebih untuk menegakkan duduknya. "Keparat! Punggungku… _shit!_ "

Kwonnie masih diam di tempatnya. Ia terus menatap pria bersurai arang yang masih memasang wajah kesal seperti _Grumpy_ di film animasi _Snow White._ Tapi yang dihadapannya bukanlah seorang kurcaci, melainkan _paman_ keren bertubuh tinggi yang tampan.

"Sial. Bisa-bisanya terjatuh dari sofa." Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya, berkedip beberapa kali sebelum memicingkan matanya. Ia mengamati, mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah sampai dirinya tersadar bahwa ini bukan di hotel ataupun di rumahnya. " _Shi -_ "

Pria bersurai arang memotong kalimatnya sendiri saat ia mendapati sesosok makhluk gembul yang menatapnya penuh tanya. Susah payah ditelannya saliva di dalam mulutnya. Setelahnya, senyum grogi tercetak di bibirnya. " _Shi…_ ang Kwonnie. Ka -kau sudah makan?"

Bukannya menjawab, si bocah malah berdiri dari duduknya lalu berlari kecil menuju pintu menuju kedai.

" _Momma…._ " gumamnya lirih.

Kim Taehyung merasakan firasat buruk. Kalau sampai bocah kesayangannya melapor kepada sang bunda bahwa ayahnya baru saja mengumpat, pasti pemuda bersurai madu itu akan memarahinya. Bukan apa-apa, seorang ibu pasti tidak mau anaknya diajari berkata kasar dan mengumpat. Jungkook yang biasanya merupakan seorang submisif bagi Kim Taehyung bisa saja berubah galak dan menyeramkan.

Maka pria Kim segera beranjak, melompat bagai _Spiderman_ dan langsung menangkap putranya yang mencoba meraih gagang pintu.

" _Momma! Mommaaaa!"_

"Ssttt…" Taehyung segera membawa tubuh yang meronta itu menuju sofa, memangkunya paksa, dan mencubit bibirnya main-main. " _Poppa_ mohon, jangan bilang-bilang _momma_ kalau _poppa_ jatuh, ya?"

"Tidwaa! Mingweew! Lwepwe! (Tidak! Minggir! Lepas!)" kedua lengan mungil Kwonnie menarik kaos yang dipakai ayahnya kuat-kuat, hingga tanpa sengaja bagian sobek di bagian tulang selangka bertambah lebar.

Si bocah membeku. Matanya menatap nanar kain berwarna hitam yang dipegangnya. "Ma -maafkan aku…"

Bibir Taekwon melengkung ke bawah, perlahan ia melepas kaos yang dipegangnya, lalu mencoba menyatukan bagian yang sobek dengan kedua tangannya. Bibirnya semakin melengkung saat bagian atas dan bawah yang coba ia satukan kembali terpisah dan menunjukkan kulit eksotis pria yang memangkunya.

Taehyung sungguh ingin berkata bahwa bocah yang memiliki panggilan Kwonnie itu tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk apa yang tak sengaja ia lakukan. _Toh,_ kaos Kim muda memang sudah sobek, ia sendiri yang mengguntingnya dengan sengaja. Namun, entah mengapa pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ itu ingin memanfaatkan keadaan mereka saat ini. Setidaknya, ia akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bicara dengan putranya.

Sekedar bicara seperti biasa pun tak masalah.

"Hei, tidak apa-apa." gumamnya menunjukkan senyum. Diusapnya lembut kepala sang putra. "Kaos _poppa_ memang ada sobeknya."

"Ta -tapi jadi tambah sobek gara-gara Kwonnie." cicit si bocah lirih. Takut-takut ia menatap sepasang manik kecoklatan pria di hadapannya. "Seram kalau sedang marah… suaranya menakutkan."

Taehyung mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tak memungkiri bahwa dirinya yang sedang marah memang seperti itu. Pasti saat ia terjatuh tadi juga demikian. Ditariknya nafas dalam sebelum mulai bicara selembut mungkin. "Tidak apa-apa… asal Kwonnie jangan bilang yang tadi ke _momma._ "

"Yang tadi?" balita di pangkuan Tuan Muda membeo. Tatapannya sarat akan rasa penasaran.

"Iya." balas yang lebih tua tanpa melunturkan senyum di bibirnya. "Tadi ketika pa - _poppa_ jatuh dari sofa."

Kwonnie mengeryit, mencoba memastikan. "Apa kau menggelinding?"

Pria Kim mengangguk. Ada rasa nyeri di dada ketika bocahnya memanggil dengan kata _kau._ Sejujurnya Taekwon tidak pernah memanggilnya begitu, pasti dengan sebutan _paman._ Namun setelah ia mencoba untuk membiasakan putranya untuk memanggil _poppa,_ malah sapaan _kau-_ lah yang didengarnya sekarang.

Mungkin, Taekwon kecilnya masih berusaha untuk membiasakan diri. Kim Taehyung akan memupuk keyakinan itu di dalam hatinya agar ia tak menyerah.

Alis Kwonnie berkerut setelah beberapa saat diam. Dengan alis yang bertaut, ia menatap sekeliling sebelum melirik sekilas pria yang memangkunya. Selanjutnya, ia menatap _tempat_ yang didudukinya, lalu memasang ekspresi terkejut.

"Uhh." keluhnya sebelum menggeser-geser bokongnya hingga perlahan turun dari pangkuan sang ayah. Setelah _terlepas_ dari ayahnya, ia masih terus menggeser bokongnya di sofa sehingga ia duduk dengan jarak yang lumayan dari pria Kim. Tak lupa Kwonnie menyambar selimut kesayangannya yang setengah terjatuh, lalu memeluknya erat.

Taehyung tersenyum kecut. Sepertinya sang putra mengingat kejadian semalam, lalu memutuskan untuk kembali menjauh darinya. Padahal, Kim Taehyung menyukai putranya yang suka menempel padanya. Bahkan sebelum tahu bahwa Taekwon adalah darah dagingnya, pemilik surai sekelam malam diam-diam menganggap bahwa hal itu menggemaskan

Tapi Kim junior akan pura-pura tidak menyadarinya. Maka ia mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk mengusap kepala sang putra. "Maafkan _poppa_ karena terlihat menyeramkan. Tapi terjatuh dari sofa itu menyakitkan, lain kali _poppa_ akan berhati-hati."

"Lihat aku." gumam si bocah. Ia menyingkirkan tangan besar Kim Taehyung dari kepalanya. Menaruh selimutnya di atas meja, Kwonnie lalu merebahkan dirinya di sofa. _Ndusel-ndusel_ sudut antara dudukan dan sandaran sofa. Setelahnya, ia melirik pria dewasa di sana. "Lakukan seperti ini."

Balita menggemaskan lalu menggelindingkan tubuhnya hingga saat bokong dan punggungnya menyentuh pinggiran sofa, ia langsung memasang wajah serius. Tangan dan kakinya bergerak dengan begitu ahli, tangan dan kaki kirinya melebar, sementara bagian kanannya ditekuk. Pada akhirnya, Kwonnie _mendarat_ di lantai dengan tumpuan lutut kanan, jemari kakinya juga ditekuk untuk menyangga hingga lututnya tidak menanggung beban terlalu berat. Tubuhnya yang agak condong ke depan juga disangga oleh lengan kanannya yang menapak lantai. Kaki kirinya ditekuk dengan lutut yang sedikit menjauh dari tubuhnya, sementara tangan kirinya direntangkan untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

" _Superhero Landing._ " ucapnya tegas, masih dengan raut yang begitu serius.

Kim Taehyung menahan tawa, cukup sulit memang. Tapi menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak karena putranya menggelinding bebas seperti itu jauh lebih memakan tenaga. Ia sungguh menahan nafasnya ketika Taekwon menjatuhkan dirinya seolah ia adalah _Iron Man_ yang terjun bebas dari ketinggian. Ini mengerikan.

Untung saja jarak antara sofa dan meja pendek cukup lebar. Kalau tidak, dahi Kwonnie bisa menjadi korban. Atau mungkin, Jungkook sengaja menatanya seperti itu karena putranya begitu pecicilan.

"Lakukan _superhero landing_ supaya tidak sakit saat menggelinding dari tempat tinggi." gumam Kwonnie sambil merapikan kaos _Optimus-_ nya. Ia berucap seolah tengah mengucapkan _quote_ paling berpengaruh sepanjang masa. " _Momma_ mengajarkanku begitu."

Sekarang, pria Kim sungguh ingin tertawa karena membayangkan pemuda kesayangannya melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sekarang, _paman_ coba lakukan." titah si kecil sambil menunjuk sofanya. Tangannya terulur mengambil selimut merah miliknya sebelum menyingkir. "Akan kuajarkan sampai kau bisa. Jadi tidak perlu memasang wajah menyeramkan saat jatuh."

Tidak.

Bagi Kim Taehyung, membayangkan dirinya menggelinding dan melakukan _landing_ seperti bocah kesayangannya menjadi momok yang lebih menyeramkan ketimbang jatuh langsung dari sofa.

Ia tersenyum kaku. "Tidak, pama - _poppa_ tidak usah mencobanya. Kwonnie saja yang jadi _superhero, poppa_ mau jadi warga biasa."

Si balita menggeleng, membuat rambut lurusnya bergoyang. Menaruh selimutnya di meja, ia lalu menarik lengan besari pria Kim, memaksanya untuk tiduran di sofa. "Cepat lakukan mumpung aku baik hati mau mengajari."

 _Mumpung aku baik hati…_

Benar juga, mumpung putranya mau berinteraksi dengannya. Taehyung harus membuang gengsi dan harga dirinya demi mendekati Jeon Taekwon. Maka Kim muda dengan bersemangat langsung merebahkan dirinya. Tapi sesuatu membuatnya tak berjalan sesuai rencana.

"Sayang, sofanya penuh dengan tubuh _poppa._ Kalau begini, _poppa_ tidak bisa menggelinding." Taehyung memasang senyumnya, menunjuk sisa dudukan sofa yang hanya beberapa sentimeter, sementara kakinya yang tidak muat bergerak-gerak di udara.

Terlihat konyol memang, tapi tidak apa…

"Huh… kenapa harus tinggi-tinggi." gumamnya kesal. Kwonnie mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah, lalu berakhir pada sebuah pintu yang ditempel dengan gantungan kepala _Iron Man_. "Besok aku juga akan tinggi sekali mengalahkan paman."

Pria Kim tersenyum. Putranya benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Ikut aku ke kamar. Kau boleh pakai kasurku untuk menggelinding."

Kim Taehyung tersenyum kaku. Ternyata hari ini ia memang harus menggelinding. Maka dirinya berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki si bocah untuk memasuki sebuah kamar dengan nuansa merah. Tidak banyak barang di sana. Hanya satu kotak mainan yang rapi tertata di sudut ruangan. Sebuah almari berwarna coklat dan meja kecil, lengkap dengan kursinya. Di dinding, tergantung beberapa foto Kwonnie beserta ibunya yang tersenyum bahagia.

Sebuah foto menarik perhatiannya. Foto Jungkook yang tengah duduk. Pemuda itu menunduk, menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya ke hidung mungil bayi yang dipangkunya. Bayi dengan selimut putih itu adalah Taekwon, dan Taehyung merasa hatinya teriris saat ia menyadari betapa banyak perkembangan putranya yang ia lewatkan. Bahkan ia tidak tahu sang putra ternyata adalah _superhero_ yang melakukan _landing_ mengagumkan saat menggelinding.

Ia tersenyum lebar saat mendapati _masterpiece_ sang putra yang telah ia bingkai, kini tergantung di sebelah kiri kasur _single_ Kwonnie. Benda itu terlihat sempurna berada di kamar ini.

"Paman… cepat lakukan. Kalau _momma_ tau aku bermain di kamar, nanti bisa marah-marah." ucap Kwonnie sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kasurnya.

Taehyung mau tidak mau menurutinya. Ia merebahkan dirinya di sudut ranjang. Kwonnie langsung menjauh, memberi ruang bagi ayahnya untuk melakukan pendaratan.

"Ingat, gunakan lutut dan kaki sama-sama. Kalau tidak, nanti lututnya sakit. Jangan lupa tangannya dipakai juga."

Kim muda mengangguk. Ia tersenyum lebar mendengar suara sang putra yang terdengar antusias.

"Tangan dan kaki yang satunya jauhkan dari tubuh, tapi jangan jauh-jauh agar pose _superhero landing-_ nya oke."

"Siap." ucap si pria dewasa mantab.

"Oke. Lakukan!"

Dan Taehyung mulai menggelindingkan tubuhnya. Benar-benar menggelinding seperti yang dilakukan putranya tadi. Sialnya, ia tidak bergerak tepat waktu hingga mendarat di bokong dan punggungnya. Taehyung memang masih bisa membalik tubuhnya dan melakukan pose yang oke. Tapi tetap saja, punggungnya terasa sakit.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya penuh harap. Dalam hati ia tahu bahwa yang dilakukannya sama sekali tidak keren, salah. Tapi ia sungguh ingin mendengarkan koreksi dari bocah yang tengah mengajarinya. Ia ingin mendengarkan suara putranya yang menggemaskan.

"Paman payah." ucapnya cepat. Kwonnie lalu melompat ke kasurnya, kembali melakukan aksi penggelindingan hingga mendarat sempurna ala pahlawan super, lalu menatap _paman-_ nya yang malah tersenyum. "Harus begitu. Jangan sampai bokongnya jatuh, nanti sakit."

Ia. Kim Taehyung tahu, rasanya memang sakit.

Tapi terjatuh berulangkali demi mendengarkan ocehan putranya bukanlah ide yang buruk.

Maka ia melakukannya lagi. Menggelinding dan mendarat dengan punggungnya berulang kali. Sebanyak itu pula Kwonnie mengomeli. Namun hanya dua kali Taehyung membiarkan putranya memberi contoh, selanjutnya ia melakukan sendiri. Sejujurnya, ia merasa khawatir.

Taekwon yang merasa bosan karena sang _paman_ terus-terusan salah hanya memasang wajah cemberut, merebahkan dirinya di karpet. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya, memeluk selimut sambil terus mengawasi.

Menyadari perubahan pada putranya, pria Kim yang sekali lagi mencoba, langsung melakukannya dengan benar. Tentu saja yang terjadi adalah sebuah pendaratan sempurna diiringi dengan ekspresi wajah ala _Captain America._

Si bocah hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya bak dosen yang puas dengan hasil kerja mahasiswa. Setelahnya, ia menguap lebar. Melihat itu, Taehyung berinisiatif untuk membopong tubuh sang putra, membawanya ke kasur dan menidurkannya.

"Uhh.. jangan gendong-gendong." protesnya dengan wajah yang mengantuk. Tangan kirinya mengucek mata, sementara yang kanan memegangi selimutnya.

"Jangan tidur di lantai, nanti kau masuk angin." balas Taehyung santai. Ia mulai mengusap dahi Kwonnie.

Sepertinya bocah itu benar-benar mengantuk karena hanya mencoba menyingkirkan tangan besar ayahnya tanpa tenaga, tanpa ucapan protes juga. Setelahnya, usapan jemari pria Kim di dari kening hingga ke sela-sela alisnya berhasil membuat putra tunggalnya bersama Jungkook tenang. Tak berapa lama, deru nafas teratur terdengar dari sang putra.

Tuan Muda Kim tersnyum simpul. Dipakaikannya selimut mungil itu ke tubuh sang putra. Setelahnya, ia mengecup lembut keningnya. "Selamat tidur, sayang. Bangun nanti, panggil aku _poppa,_ ya?"

" _Hyung_?"

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya saat sebuah suara memanggil dari pintu. Jungkook berdiri di sana, mengulum senyum.

"Kupikir kemana, ternyata kalian di sini." sang ibu berjalan mendekat, ikut mengelus perut putranya yang bergerak naik-turun perlahan seiring dengan deru nafas teraturnya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Dia mengajariku cara melakukan _superhero landing._ "

" _Superhero landing_?" Jungkook membeo. Mengeryit heran saat pria Kim malah terkikik geli. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Katanya kau yang mengajari Kwonnie untuk melakukannya agar tidak jatuh saat menggelinding." sebelah tangan Taehyung terulur untuh meraih wajah pemuda kesayangannya sebelum mengecup pipinya lembut. "Kau tak kalah menggemaskannya dari putra kita."

"Astaga… anak ini." Jeon muda memijit pelipis dengan tangan kirinya, lalu merebahkan diri di samping sang putra. "Padahal aku hanya melakukannya sekali saat turun dari kasur dengan tergesa-gesa. Kubilang jangan melakukannya karena itu berbahaya. Tapi dia tetap melakukannya berulang kali, dan sekarang malah mengajarimu?"

Taehyung terkekeh, ikut merebahkan diri dan memeluk tubuh kedua orang yang amat dicintainya. "Tidak apa. Dia sangat ahli. Aku bahkan rela melakukan kegagala berulang kali agar _superhero_ yang satu ini mengajariku lagi dan lagi."

"Awas saja kalau dia menangis karena jatuh. Kau yang akan kumarahi." Jungkook memasang raut kesalnya, memiringkan tubuh untuk menatap pria pujaannya yang tengah tersenyum.

Baru saja ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, ponsel pintar di sakunya berbunyi. Taehyung dengan decakan kesalnya langsung mengambil benda itu.

"Kau melakukan _superhero landing_ dengan itu di sakumu? Dasar!" Jeon muda mendelik. "Kau bisa merusaknya."

Yang dimarahi hanya menunjukkan cengiran tanpa dosa. Ia lalu menekan ikon berwarna hijau di layar ponselnya. "Ada apa?"

Jungkook memilih untuk mengabaikan percakapan pria di hadapannya dan lebih terfokus pada sang putra yang tertidur pulas. Tangannya meraih selimut yang dilipat di bawah bantal, lalu memakaikannya ke tubuh Kwonnie, menumpuk selimut merah kesayangannya.

"Baiklah.. baiklah… aku akan kembali ke hotel. Masih ada satu jam kan? Tenang saja." setelah mengucapkan itu, Taehyung berdecak kesal.

"Kenapa, _hyung_?" mau tidak mau, pemilik surai tembaga merasa penasaran juga.

"Ada rapat di kantor satu jam lagi. Aku harus hadir walau hanya melalui sambungan internet. Jadi aku harus kembali ke hotel untuk bersiap bersama Yoongi." pemilik surai jelaga langsung memeluk gemas tubuh yang terlelap, lalu mencium pipinya dalam. " _Poppa_ pergi dulu. Besok _poppa_ akan kembali lagi."

Jungkook terkekeh melihat interaksi ayah-anak itu, seolah keduanya tidak memiliki _masalah_ sama sekali. Ia tersenyum lebar untuk menutupi perih di hatinya. Setelahnya, ia beranjak mengikuti Taehyung yang telah melakukannya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa aku perlu memasang _wifi_ di kedaiku agar kau bisa rapat di sini?"

Pria Kim berbalik saat mereka sampai di luar kamar. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh yang tengah menutup pintu kamar putranya. "Tidak perlu. Aku suka suasana hangat di kedaimu, dimana orang-orang ngobrol dengan temannya, bukan malah bermain ponsel."

"Tangan." tegur Jungkook saat kedua tangan jahil Taehyung mulai merambat naik untuk menyentuh dadanya.

Sang dominan berdecak sebal. "Salahmu terlalu _sexy._ "

" _Sexy_ dari mana?" pemuda Jeon terkekeh, ia berbalik untuk balas memeluk pria pujaannya. "Tubuh seperti ini dibilang _sexy_?"

"Lalu harus kusebut apa, hm? Menggairahkan -aww! Jungkook! Aduh!"

Jeon Jungkook yang sedang kesal itu terkadang sangat ganas. Ia akan mencubit habis-habisan sambil tersenyum lebar. Dan Kim Taehyung sudah beberapa kali menjadi korbannya.

"Jangan bilang begitu. Aku jadi malu." gumam yang lebih muda pada akhirnya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Taehyung, memeluknya erat.

Taehyung hanya terkekeh. Ia memutuskan untuk diam dan menikmati hangatnya pelukan hangat pemuda Jeon.

"Tadi Kwonnie menyelimutimu dengan selimut favoritnya. Dia pasti sangat menyayangimu."

"Seliut kecil berwarna merah itu?"

Jungkook mengangguk singkat. Ia terkikik geli kala merasakan kecupan-kecupan ringan mendarat di lehernya. Tubuhnya menegang saat mendengar suara bernada rendah yang berucap serius.

"Aku akan terus berusaha agar dia mengakuiku sebagai ayahnya." Taehyung menjauhkan tubuh Jungkook, ditatapnya lekat manik sekelam malam milik pemuda Jeon. "Simpan air matamu untuk merayakan kebahagiaan kita. Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, aku akan bertanggung jawab atas seluruh air mata yang kau keluarkan. Kupastikan mereka tidak akan keluar karena alasan kesedihan."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kau menyebalkan. Ucapanmu malah membuatmu ingin menangis."

"Tapi jangan menangis sekarang." bisik yang lebih tua seraya mengusap sudut mata kekasihnya. "Ada rapat penting yang harus dihadiri, aku tidak akan bisa menenangkanmu nanti."

"Kau memang tidak romantis.. ahh!" Jeon muda memekik kala merasakan rematan nakal di pinggangnya. Ia mendelik ke arah pria yang memeluknya, memukul ringan pundaknya. "Mesum!"

Taehyung terkekeh, "Kalau aku tidak mesum, Kwonnie tidak akan ada."

Wajah Jungkook merona hebat. Ia memejamkan mata saat Taehyung saling menempelkan bibir mereka. Dirasakannya lumatan lembut di sana, penuh perasaan. Baru juga akan membuka mulutnya saat Kim muda menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebuah suara membuat keduanya terlonjak hingga gigi mereka berbenturan.

" _Mommmaaaaaaaaa!_ " Kwonnie berteriak dari dalam kamar, mencari ibunya.

" _Fuck!_ " gigi Kim Taehyung terasa ngilu. Ia bahkan menyantuh gusinya untuh memastikan apakah berdarah atau tidak. Untungnya, tidak. Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang menatapnya dengan mata yang membola.

" _Hyung…_ apa kau baru saja mengumpat?"

Jantung pria Kim seolah berhenti berdetak. Firasat yang ia miliki mengenai mengumpat nampaknya benar sekali. Perlahan ia menatap Jungkook, lalu menunjukkan senyum kotaknya. Grogi.

"Apa kau mengumpat?" ulangnya lagi.

Pewaris Kim gelagapan. "Ahh.. itu. Aku tidak sengaja. Maaf…"

"Awas saja kalau umpatanmu samapai didengar Kwonnie." gumamnya kesal. Ia menarik telinga Taehyung main-main."Aku akan benar-benar marah kalau dia menirukan umpatanmu."

Kim Taehyung tertawa canggung. Ia hanya bisa berharap agar putranya melupakan ucapan kasarnya ketika terjatuh tadi.

" _Mommmaaaaa! Moommmaaaa!_ Temani akuuuuu!"

"Y -ya sudah, aku kembali ke hotel dulu. Kau masuklah temani putra kita."

Jungkook mengangguk, dikecupnya singkat bibir pria pujaannya. "Maafkan Kwonnie karena _mengganggu._ Dia memang sering mencariku kalau terbangun saat tidur siang. Mungkin dia akan tidur lagi karena tadi baru sebentar."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

"Semoga sukses. Maaf karena tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai depan."

"Santai saja, aku tidak mau ppangeran kecil kita mengamuk. Masuklah dan temani dia."

Dan dengan itu, Jeon Jungkook masuk ke kamar putranya, meninggalkan Kim Taehyung yang berdiri kaku di depan pintu. Masih memasang wajah _blank,_ ia berjalan meninggalkan kedai Jeon dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Di dalam hati, ia merapal mantra agar sang putra tidak mengingat kejadian saat dirinya terjatuh dari sofa. Mengingat kejadiannya boleh, bagian ucapan kasarnya jangan.

"Mati aku! Jungkook bisa mengamuk kalau sampai Kwonnie ingat kata _bangsat,_ shit, dan lain sebagainya."

.

.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Ahahahaha…. Tiger udah tulis genre humor kan? Iya dong… sudah.

Btw, kata-kata Taehyungie soal air mata itu menjiplak dengan sedikit gubahan dan bumbu dari kata-katanya Hobiebaby… ehehehe

Wah…. ternyata malah ff ini yang bisa diupload duluan

.

 **.**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Review pleaseee**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Momma_ , aku tidak mau brokoli." keluh seorang balita sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia menggunakan ujung sendoknya untuk menyingkirkan sayuran berwarna hijau itu ke pinggir piring. Setelahnya, ia sibuk menyendok potongan sosis berbentuk gurita yang dimasak menggunakan saus teriyaki oleh sang bunda.

Jungkook menghela nafas. Ia menghentikan aktifitas makannya sendiri hanya untuk menggeser brokoli yang ada di pinggir piring putranya supaya kembali ke tengah. "Brokoli bagus untuk kesehatanmu, sayang. Nanti kau akan cepat tumbuh tinggi. Brokoli juga akan membuatmu kuat seperti _Iron Man_."

"Tidak mau, aku sukanya _Optimus Prime_." Kwonnie mendelik untuk melirik _momma-_ nya, menggunakan sendoknya untuk berperang dengan milik pemuda bersurai _honey,_ mencoba kembali menyingkirkan brokoli dari piringnya. Sungguh, Jeon Taekwon sangat menyukai warna hijau, tapi tidak untuk hijau brokoli. "Aku mau berikan brokolinya untuk _momma, momma_ berikan sosis gurita _momma_ untuk Kwonnie. Itu namanya saling membantu."

"Astaga…" tentu saja. Kwonnie lebih menyukai daging daripada sayuran, sama seperti Jungkook. Tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan putranya tumbuh menjadi karnivora. "Brokoli baik untukmu, sayang. Makan brokoli yang banyak, dan kau akan tumbuh menjadi _namja_ yang keren seperti _poppa._ "

"Brokoli membuat keriting, tapi _dia_ tidak keriting…"

Jungkook tidak tahu apakah putranya mengeluh atau memberi informasi, tapi ia tersenyum saat si menggemaskan akhirnya memakan sayuran di piringnya, walau dengan wajah cemberut dan bibir mengerucut. Satu lagi yang Jeon muda tahu, Taekwon benar-benar menganggap Kim Taehyung sebagai _role model_ yang keren. Buktinya, bocah itu diam-diam memperhatikan dan menginginkan untuk bisa menjadi seperti pria Kim.

"Bentuknya memang keriting, tapi brokoli tidak akan membuat rambutmu keriting." gumam yang lebih tua. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengusap noda saus di pipi putranya. "Malahan, brokoli membuat tubuhmu kuat. Kau tidak akan gampang sakit."

"Apa brokoli akan melawan bakteri?" sahut Kwonnie cepat. Mata bulatnya menatap sang ibu antusias saat ucapan _seseorang_ kembali terlintas di kepalanya.

"Bakteri?" pemuda Jeon membeo. Beberapa iklan susu atau sabun mandi memang sering menyelipkan kata _sistem imun, bakteri, kuman,_ dan lain sebagainya. Namun sang putra tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu padanya, jadi ia merasa heran saat tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja.

"Paman Tae bilang, plester yang sudah terkena luka tidak boleh kupakai karena nanti bakterinya membuatku sakit." si balita melompat turun dari kursinya, lalu berjalan memutar untuk menghampiri Jungkook yang duduk di seberang meja. Kedua telunjuk mungilnya lalu menyentuh masing-masing lututnya yang tidak tertutup karena ia hanya menggunakan celana pendek berwarna hijau tua, senada dengan _sayur keriting_ yang barusan ia makan. "Kemarin aku memakai plester luka sisa Paman Tae di sini."

Jeon Jungkook mengulum senyum. Ia segera mengangkat tubuh sang putra, lalu mencium gemas kedua pipinya. Melihat Kwonnie yang pintar dan mengingat dengan baik apa yang diajarkan ayahnya membuat sang ibu senang. Sangat senang. Bagaimanapun, bocah itu sungguh selalu memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan oleh _poppa-_ nya _._

Taekwon mengeluh, kedua tangan mungilnya mencoba untuk menyingkirkan wajah ibunya yang terus dan terus menciuminya. "Uhh… sesak! Aku bisa kempes kalau dipeluk terus-terus."

Jungkook terbahak. Ia memangku si balita menghadapnya, kemudian disingkirkannya piring kosong miliknya sebelum menarik piring sang putra yang masih tersisa sedikit nasi dan tiga potong brokoli.

"Brokoli akan membantumu melawan bakteri, makanya kau harus makan yang banyak, agar bakterinya kalah." Jungkook menyuapkan sepotong brokoli ke mulut putranya yang langsung mengangguk ragu dan membuka mulutnya malas-malasan.

Walau begitu, Kwonnie mau memakannya. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk memainkan kancing kemeja yang dipakai ibunya. "Memangnya bakteri itu apa?"

"Hmm… apa ya…" nada bicara Jungkook menggantung. Ia bisa saja menjelaskannya secara akademis, lagipula ia sedikit banyak masih mengingat pelajaran biologi ketika sekolah. Tapi Taekwon-nya jelas tidak akan mengerti. Yang ada, bocah itu akan semakin bertanya karena bingung. Maka ia harus mencari kalimat sederhana yang akan membuat si kecil mengerti. "Kwonnie tahu kalau _Iron Man_ dan teman-temannya memiliki musuh?"

Sang buah hati mengangguk. Kedua mata bulatnya menatap Jungkook antusias, sementara mulutnya terbuka untuk menerima suapan selanjutnya.

"Nah, tubuh Kwonnie juga memiliki musuh, namanya kuman dan bakteri. Itu yang membuatmu sakit."

"Apa bentuknya mengerikan seperti monster?"

Kali ini Jungkook terkekeh. Bentuk bakteri memang _mengerikan_ , untungnya, mereka berukuran mikroskopik, jadi tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang. "Mengerikan seperti monster, monster yang saangaaaaaattt keciiiil. Kwonnie bisa melihat seperti apa bentuk bakteri kalau sudah berada di sekolah menengah. Di sana, kau akan belajar seperti apa bantuk bakteri dan bagaimana mereka bisa masuk ke dalam tubuhmu."

"Bagaimana mereka masuk ke tubuh Kwonnie? Tidak mau ada monster. Nanti aku jadi monster juga."

Pemuda Jeon tertawa geli.

"Mereka bisa masuk kalau tidak cuci tangan sebelum makan. Atau saat kau menyentuh sesuatu yang kotor dan tidak mencuci tangan setelahnya. Yang dibilang _poppa_ benar juga, luka yang berdarah akan sakit ketika dibersihkan, makanya bakteri dan kuman suka berada di sana. Mereka mengira orang yang terluka tidak akan membersihkannya. Jadi kau tidak boleh menyentuh luka sembarangan agar bakterinya tidak berpindah padamu."

"Uhh…" keluh si balita dengan ekspresi horornya yang lucu. "Tapi aku kemarin pakai plester luka yang ada bakterinya…"

Jungkook yang gemas melihat wajah sang putra langsung memeluknya erat. "Makanya kau harus banyak makan sayur agar tubuhmu kuat dan sehat, jadi bakteri dan kuman tidak akan bisa membuatmu sakit. Mengerti?"

Taekwon mengangguk cepat, setelahnya ia meminta sang bunda untuk menambahkan beberapa potong brokoli untuknya. Jungkook tentu dengan senang hati mengabulkannya.

Jungkook menyanyikan _opening Pororo_ bersama putranya yang menggoyangkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, masih dengan suapan brokoli di sela kegiatan itu. Sebagai seorang ibu, tentu pemilik bola mata obsidian merasa sangat senang ketika putranya dengan suka rela dan tanpa paksaan mau memakan sayurannya.

Mereka benar-benar menikmati waktu sarapan berdua hingga tiba-tiba Taekwon berhenti bernyanyi dan menatap Jungkook dengan raut wajah serius.

"Apa bakteri berteman dengan bangsat?"

"Apa?" mata Jungkook membola. Ia mendengar umpatan keluar dari bibir mungil putranya, dan ia sungguh berharap bahwa telinganya bermasalah.

Ia sungguh menyukai kata pertama yang Taekwon ucapkan, tapi ia tidak akan pernah mengharapkan umpatan kasar pertama yang keluar dari bibir putranya.

"Bangsat."

Jantung Jeon Jungkook hampir berhenti saat sang putra mengatakannya lagi.

Kepadanya.

Jeon Taekwon mengumpat kepada ibunya.

Jungkook sampai kehilangan kata-kata.

"Paman Tae bilang _bangsat, punggungku sakit…_ begitu. Apa bangsat juga suka membuat sakit seperti bakteri? Apa brokoli dan sayuran bisa melawan bangsat juga?" Kwonnie benar-benar penasaran, lagipula bakteri dan bangsat terdengar cukup mirip. Mungkin saja mereka malah bersaudara seperti _Paman Tae_ dan Paman Yoon Yoon.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar. Hambar. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi jelas Kim Taehyung adalah tersangka yang mengenalkan umpatan _bangsat_ kepada sang putra.

" _Momma_ … kenapa diam? Apa bangsat lebih jahat dari bakteri?"

Telinga Jungkook berdengung. Taekwon jelas tidak tahu bahwa frasa yang barusan ia ucap adalah sebuah umpatan, kata kotor yang tidak pantas. Maka ia harus dengan sangat hati-hati, entah bagaimana caranya, meminta si balita untuk tidak mengucapkannya lagi.

"Sayang… kau tidak boleh mengatakan itu."

Taekwon mengeryit saat sepasang netranya menangkap senyum lembut dari sang ibu. Ia semakin bingung apakah bangsat adalah sesuatu yang baik, karena membuat ibunya tersenyum, atau jahat, karena _Paman Tae-_ nya mengucapkan kata itu sambil marah saat terjatuh kemarin.

"Maksudnya, bangwwufff?"

Jungkook sudah terlebih dahulu mencubit bibir si kecil main-main sebelum kata laknat itu terucap sempurna. Ia lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Kwonnie sayang, dengarkan _momma,_ hm?"

Mengangguk kecil, kedua tangan Kwonnie lalu melepas jemari sang bunda di bibirnya.

"Yang Kwonnie ucapkan itu bukan kata-kata yang baik. Seseorang mungkin saja terluka kalau Kwonnie mengatakannya."

"Terluka?" si bocah membeo dengan wajah kaget. "Apa _momma_ terluka saat aku menyebutkan bangsat tadi?"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum canggung, mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh sang putra tanpa melepas tatapan mereka. "Jangan katakan lagi, ya? _Momma_ mohon…"

Putra tunggal Jeon mengangguk cepat, membuat poninya bergoyang menggemaskan. Ia lalu merangkak ke tubuh _momma_ kesayangannya, memeluk lehernya erat sebelum mencium pipinya lembut. Setelahnya, ia berbisik perlahan. "Maafkan Kwonnie… Kwonnie tidak akan bilang-bilang kata itu lagi agar _momma_ tidak terluka."

Menurut Kwonnie, bangsat lebih kuat dan lebih mengerikan ketimbang bakteri. Kalau bakteri harus masuk ke tubuh untuk membuat seseorang sakit, bangsat bisa melakukannya dengan lebih mudah karena _momma-_ nya bilang seseorang bisa terluka kalau mendengar kata _bangsat_ yang diucapkan.

Ini mengerikan.

Sementara pemuda Jeon mengangguk, menunjukkan senyum lebarnya sebelum balas memeluk sang putra.

Benar-benar mirip.

Cara Jeon Taekwon menunjukkan penyesalannya kepada Jungkook, juga caranya meminta maaf benar-benar mirip dengan sang ayah.

Jeon Jungkook sangat menyukai setiap kemiripan yang ditemukannya pada pasangan ayah-anak itu, tapi tidak dengan umpatan yang terucap dari mulut mereka…

.

 **A fanfiction, the continuation of "Puzzled"**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Family, Hurt/ Comfort, Humor, dll**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated:** **M for the language and theme, and** _ **yeah**_

 **Warning: OC for the** **Taekwon** _ **.**_

 **Ambigu, typo tak tertahankan, m-preg (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Painted"**

 **Part III: The Scratch**

Kim Taehyung menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Ia merasa terusik dengan bunyi ponselnya yang memenuhi ruangan. Masih dengan mata yang terpejam, sebelah tangannya terulur, meraba nakas di samping ranjangnya asal.

"Ya?" gumanya dengan suara parau saat ia berhasil meraih ponsel pintar, lalu menggeser ikon berwarna hijau.

" _Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda Kim. Apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam?_ "

Taehyung tersenyum lebar begitu mendengar suara merdu yang sangat ia suka. Ia menendang selimut tebalnya sebelum kembali bicara. "Pagi, sayang. Tidurku sangat nyenyak. Kau bagaimana? Apa Kwonnie sudah bangun?"

" _Sangat nyenyak. Aku bahkan mimpi indah. Tapi…_ " Jeon muda sengaja menggantung kalimatnya di seberang sana. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. " _Seseorang mengajarkan putraku untuk mengumpat._ "

Pria bersurai kelam menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia membuka mata perlahan, dijauhkannya ponsel pintar dari wajahnya.

"Sial." Ia kembali mengumpat, kali ini tanpa suara. Setelahnya ia kembali mendekatkan ponsel ke telinga, lalu tertawa canggung.

" _Jangan main-main,_ hyung. _Aku tahu kau yang mengajarinya mengumpat! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu. Aku melarangmu bertemu dengan Kwonnie._ "

"Jungkook… jangan bercanda." tangan kanan pria Kim mengacak surainya yang memang sudah berantakan. "Kumohon, jangan memisahkan aku dari anakku."

" _Jangan berlebihan!_ " bentak suara di seberang. Ia terdengar sangat sangat kesal. " _Pokoknya kau tidak boleh menemui putraku untuk beberapa hari ke depan!_ "

Biasanya, Kim Taehyung tidak akan pernah suka dibentak, kecuali oleh Min Yoongi yang notabene ahli membentak sejak lahir. Malahan, pria Kim sempat mengira wakilnya itu lahir dan langsung membentak dokternya, bukannya menangis.

Apapun itu, sekarang ini Taehyung tidak akan marah karena sebagai seorang ayah, Taehyung memutuskan untuk mulai belajar bagaimana cara mengasuh seorang anak. Menurutnya, saat ini Jungkook hanya menunjukkan keinginannya agar sang anak mendapatkan bimbingan yang layak dari _poppa-_ nya.

 _Yeah…_ bagaimanapun ini salah Kim muda juga karena sudah mengumpat sembarangan.

Ia hanya diam, membiarkan pemuda kesayangannya menenangkan diri. Sekaligus mencoba untuk meredam sisi egoisnya yang sejak tadi ingin balas membentak.

"Kook…" gumamnya setelah beberapa saat. Pemilik surai kelam memutuskan untuk mencoba menjelaskannya baik-baik. "Sebenarnya aku ingin berlari ke rumahmu agar kita bicara empat mata. Tapi sepertinya kau malah akan mengusirku, jadi kita bicarakan melalui telefon saja. Kumohon dengarkan aku, hm?"

Tidak ada jawaban, dan Taehyung menyimpulkan reaksi tersebut sebagai sebuah _iya._

"Aku terjatuh dari sofa saat sedang tidur. Ketika itu Kwonnie sedang menggambar dan sepertinya tidak sengaja mendengar apa yang kuucapkan." pria yang lebih tua mencoba memulainya setenang mungkin walau sejujurnya ia takut luar biasa. Ia takut Jungkook-nya benar-benar marah dan melarangnya bertemu sang buah hati untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Itu artinya, ia tidak akan bertemu sang putra untuk, paling tidak, dua minggu.

Dan pemuda kesayangannya benar-benar tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun. Pria Kim langsung memijit pelipisnya kasar, mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing yang datang tiba-tiba akbiat menahan amarahnya terlalu lama.

"Sayang, aku tahu aku salah. Kau pasti tahu kalau mengumpat adalah salah satu hobiku. Sungguh aku sedang berusaha untuk menghilangkannya. Coba kau ingat, saat ada Kwonnie, mana pernah aku mengumpat? Bahkan sebelum tahu kalau dia adalah putraku…" pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ menghela nafas berat, mengingat betapa tololnya ia, dan betapa sia-sia waktunya selama ini. "Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mengumpat. Tapi saat itu diluar kendaliku. Aku sangat pusing, kurang tidur dan banyak pikiran. Aku benar-benar kelepasan."

Kim muda terdiam, memberikan waktu kepada Jungkook untuk mencerna kata-katanya, memahami keadaannya saat itu. Ia berharap pemuda Jeon mau menarik kembali kata-katanya soal Kim Taehyung yang dilarang menemui Taekwon.

"Kook… aku ingin bertemu denganmu setelah kau merasa baikan, kalau bisa hari ini. Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu, dan ini tidak bisa melalui telefon. Aku harus mengatakannya secara langsung agar kau tidak salah pa -"

" _Dua puluh menit lagi aku tiba di tempatmu. Beri aku waktu untuk membuatkan Kwonnie susu, tapi kau tetap belum boleh bertemu dengannya._ "

Taehyung terkekeh ringan mendengar sahutan cepat yang diucapkan sang kekasih. "Baiklah, kau boleh memukulku atau mengumpatiku dengan bebas karena tidak ada Kwonnie nanti."

Terdengar dengusan dari seberang sana, dan Kim Taehyung masih juga tertawa ringan.

"Terima kasih sudah mau memenuhi permintaan egoisku."

" _Cerewet._ "

"Aku tahu."

" _Menyebalkan_!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

" _Bo -"_

"Mommaaa! _Mana susunya? Lamaaaaa!_ " sebuah suara cempreng terdengar nyaring dari kejauhan.

Taehyung semakin tertawa kala Jeon muda menghentikan umpatannya di saat yang tepat. Kalau tidak, Jeon Taekwon pasti akan mendengarnya, dan sang bunda pasti tidak menginginkan hal itu.

" _Iya, ini_ momma _sudah buatkan. Kwonnie minum sambil duduk, ya?_ "

" _Aku mau minum di depan bersama Paman Yumi_."

" _Boleh… perlu_ momma _bawakan?_ "

" _Tidak, terima kasih. Kwonnie kan jagoan, Kwonnie bisa bawa sendiri._ "

Taehyung terdiam hanya untuk mendengarkan percakapan sang putra dengan pujaan hatinya.

Kalau saja Taekwon seceria itu di hadapannya seperti yang selalu dilakukannya di hari-hari ketika si bocah belum tahu bahwa Kim Taehyung adalah ayah kandungnya…

Pria bersurai hitam menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia tersenyum miris. "Titip salam dan cium untuk putra kita. Aku akan cuci muka sebentar."

" _Hn."_

Lagi-lagi tertawa, namun kali ini canggung dan terkesan hambar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kook. Maaf aku pusing sekali, aku harus menutup telfonnya."

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari seberang sana, Kim Taehyung memutus sambungan secara sepihak. Ia langsung membanting ponsel pintarnya ke kasur. Setelahnya ia beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan menjernihkan pikirannya.

Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit baginya untuk mandi. Ia memakai kaos kutang berwarna hitam dan _jogger pants_ abu-abu. Dengan handuk kecil yang tersampir di bahu, ia buru-buru membuka pintu, mengecek kalau-kalau Jungkook sudah datang.

Kim muda bernafas lega saat ia tak mendapati pemuda kelincinya di sana. Artinya, sang kesayangan tidak menunggu lama selagi ia mandi tadi.

Taehyung kembali masuk, mengeryit heran saat ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Tangan kanannya mengusak rambut basahnya dengan handuk, pria Kim meraih ponsel dengan tangan yang satunya. Dahinya berkerut ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar sentuhnya.

Nama ayahnya ada di sana.

Dengan perasaan bingung, Kim Taehyung mengangkat panggilan untuknya. "Halo?"

" _Kapan kau akan kembali dari Busan? Liburanmu terlalu lama._ "

Pria Kim mendengus mendengar suara berat itu. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya perlahan, masih dengan sebelah tangan yang menahan ponselnya. "Aku ada urusan penting. Aku benar-benar harus berada di sini."

" _Jangan bercanda. Kau melakukan pemborosan dengan terus-terusan tidur di hotel. Dan Yoongi juga malah ikut-ikutan. Mana tanggung jawabmu sebagai CEO, Kim Taehyung?_ "

Yang dipanggil langsung menggeram kesal. " _Appa,_ aku bersumpah urusanku disini lebih penting dari urusan kantor. Kupastikan akan pulang setelah semuanya selesai. Lagipula Kim _Enterprise_ masih milikmu, seharusnya kau juga masih memiliki tanggung jawab untuk mengurusnya."

Kali ini hanya dengusan kasar yang Kim muda dapatkan dari seberang sambungan.

"Aku janji urusan kantor tidak akan terbengkalai. Besok Yoongi kembali ke Seoul, lalu lusa aku akan pulang sebentar sebelum berangkat ke Jepang, tapi setelah itu aku kembali ke Busan."

" _Kuharap kau bisa mendapatkan kesepakatan yang bagus di sana. Ini peluang emas untuk mengembangkan bisnis keluarga kita. Kau juga harus melihat_ outlet _baru yang akan di buka, itu tugas yang kau hindari beberapa waktu lalu._ "

"Pasti."

" _Itu baru anakku._ " terdengar kekehan bernada berat sebelum ayah dari Kim Taehyung melanjutkan. " _Hubungi ibumu sesekali. Dia sangat merindukanmu._ "

"Padahal semalam kami ngobrol lama sekali sampai-sampai aku hampir ketiduran." keluh putra pewaris Kim. "Ya sudah… aku akan mengiriminya pesan nanti."

Setelahnya, mereka hanya berbasa-basi sebelum pada akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan sambungan. Ia memijit tengkuknya yang terasa pegal. Ayahnya benar, Kim muda sudah terlalu lama _liburan._ Kalau dipikir-pikir, pengeluarannya hanya untuk menginap di hotel sudah sangat banyak. Jungkook beberapa kali menawarkan agar Taehyung tidur di rumahnya saja, namun _namja_ yang lebih tua memutuskan untuk menolak. Bukan soal fasilitas _wi-fi_ yang tidak ada di sana karena ia jelas bisa menggunakan _smart phone_ miliknya untuk _tathering_. Ia lebih mengkhawatirkan kemampuan pengendalian dirinya jika pemilik surai jelaga harus tidur di kamar yang sama dengan pujaan hatinya. Terlebih, ia tidak mau membuat putranya merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadirannya yang terus-menerus. Menginap di _guest house_ jelas bukan merupakan pilihan karena Tuan Muda Kim tidak suka beramah tamah dengan orang asing, selain untuk urusan kerja.

Tabungan terkuras bukan masalah asal Jeon Taekwon dapat menerimanya dengan baik. _Toh,_ hotel tempatnya menginap menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaannya, sudah pasti Kim Taehyung mendapatkan harga spesial.

Baru saja ingin merebahkan diri, seseorang mengetuk pintunya.

Ia pun membukanya dengan tergesa.

"Masuklah." ucap Kim muda dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya kala mendapati pemuda bersurai medu yang mengenakan kemeja putih, juga _skinny jeans_ berwarna hitam berdiri di depan pintunya.

Jungkook melenggang masuk, wajahnya terlihat kesal. Walau begitu, Taehyung yang mengikutinya tidak merasa khawatir sama sekali.

Ada aura keibuan terpancar di sana. Ia benar-benar telihat seperti seorang ibu yang memarahi suaminya yang tidak becus mengurus anak mereka.

"Makan yang banyak, lalu minum obatmu." gumam yang lebih muda dengan nada datar. Ia meletakkan tas jinjing yang ia bawa ke atas meja di tengah ruangan, lalu mengeluarkan dua buah kotak bekal dari sana. Satu berwarna biru dengan isi nasi, satunya lagi berwarna merah dengan isi sayur brokoli dan sosis saus teriyaki yang terpisah oleh sekat. Setelahnya, ia mengambil sendok dan garpu sebelum menuangkan teh hangat dari termos kecil yang ia bawa. "Bangun sesiang ini, pasti kau belum sarapan. Tidak ada kopi karena kau harus minum obat agar tidak pusing."

Dan pria Kim tersenyum lebar, ia segera memeluk tubuh ramping pemuda dambaannya dari belakang. Diciumnya lembut pipi kanan sang kekasih. "Terima kasih, _momma_. Kau benar-benar _istri_ yang hebat."

Pipi pemuda Jeon bersemu, ia memukul pelan lengan lancang pria yang berusia enam tahun lebih tua darinya, memberinya isyarat agar cepat duduk dan memakan sarapannya yang agak terlambat.

"Selamat makan." Pria bersurai gelap menunjukkan cengiran kotaknya sebelum mulai menyantap.

Memang, masakan Jungkook tidak seenak masakan koki dari restoran bintang lima, tapi selalu ada perasaan hangat di dada seorang Kim Taehyung sejak pertama kali merasakan masakan Jeon Jungkook.

Oh, kue buatannya memang sangat enak.

"Jangan senyum-senyum begitu." yang lebih muda menggerutu. Tangan kanannya terjulur untuk mengelap bibir pria kesayangannya menggunakan _tissue._ " _Poppa_ dan anak sama saja, makannya berantakan."

Taehyung tertawa renyah. Ditariknya kedua pipi gembil pemuda bermata bulat ke segala arah. " _Momma_ dan anak sama saja, sama-sama menggemaskan."

"Jangan sok akrab. Aku masih marah, kalau kau lupa." Jungkook mengerang protes, ia menepis lengan pria yang sedang mengunyah di hadapannya.

"Baiklah… _Nyonya Kim_. Aku mengaku salah karena mengumpat sembarangan. Dan kurasa, aku sudah menjelaskan alasannya." Taehyung memasukkan sesendok penuh nasi dan lauk ke dalam mulutnya, lalu mengunyah dan menatap Jeon muda dengan tatapan anak anjing yang dibuat semenyedihkan mungkin. "Aku benar-benar menyesal. _Momma_ mau kan memaafkan _poppa?_ "

Bukannya menjawab, Jungkook malah menyentil dahi yang lebih tua.

"Hoo… sudah berani padaku, hm?"

"Bodoh."

" _Momma_ memarahi _poppa_ karena mengumpat, tapi _momma_ sendiri malah mengumpat."

"Kim Taehyung menyebalkan."

"Kim Jungkook menggemaskan."

"Astaga… _hyung!_ Bisa-bisanya kau malah bercanda padahal putramu mengingat dengan jelas umpatan yang kau katakan! Kau mau dia hobi mengumpat sepertimu, _huh_? Mengatakan _shit, bajingan, bangsat,_ dan teman-temannya saat tersandung batu? Orangtua macam apa kau?"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar di sela kegiatan makannya, benar-benar tersenyum sambil mengamati wajah memerah pemuda yang telah melahirkan buah hati yang lucu dan menggemaskan untuknya.

Jungkook marah, ia tahu itu. Tapi semburat kemerahan di pipinya jelas disebabkan karena rasa malu akibat ia yang memanggil si pemuda dengan panggilan _momma._

"Aku tahu… aku akan menjelaskan ke Kwonnie agar dia tidak mengucapkan kata itu." Taehyung menjulurkan tangan kanannya, mengusap pipi Jeon muda yang tengah bergerak-gerak karena si empunya tengah berbicara, lebih tepatnya mengomel.

Pemilik surai sewarna madu hanya mendengus, malas menepisnya. Padahal ia berniat memasang _poker face_ dan bersikap acuh agar Kim Taehyung memohon-mohon padanya dengan raut wajah melas karena mengira Jeon Jungkook marah besar. Nyatanya, si tuan muda malah menunjukkan sikap menggemaskan dengan _puppy eyes_ yang ditunjukkan sambil mengunyah makanan.

"Menyebalkan."

Pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ hanya terkekeh ringan melihat perubahan sikap _namja_ manis yang menurutnya lucu. Ia berujar pelan. "Aku sungguh menyesal, Kook."

"Kwonnie mengira _bangsat_ itu temannya bakteri."

Baru saja Taehyung ingin tertawa, Jungkook sudah terlebih dahulu memelototinya.

"Jangan tertawa!"

Percuma, pria Kim sudah berusaha menahannya namun ia tetap terbahak, bahkan hingga terbatuk sampai-sampai Jungkook harus membantunya minum dan memberikan pijatan ringan di tengkuknya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya, tapi sepertinya ia berpikir seperti itu karena kau mengucapkannya saat terjatuh." menghela nafas berat, Jungkook sama sekali tak menghentikan kegiatannya memijit tengkuk pria yang lebih tua. "Untung aku bisa meyakinkannya agar tidak mengucapkan kata itu atau seseorang akan terluka."

"Hah… putraku benar-benar lucu." gumam Taehyung lirih, tatapannya menerawang jauh, membayangkan bagaimana nantinya ia akan menghabiskan hari-hari menyenangkan jika si bocah menggemaskan sudah memaafkannya.

"Katakan hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama meninggalkan kedai dan Kwonnie sendirian. Pegawaiku pasti kerepotan." Jungkook memberikan sebutir obat sakit kepala kepada pria Kim, membiarkannya meminum benda itu dengan air.

Ia menunggu dalam diam saat raut wajah Kim Taehyung berubah. Ada perasaan resah di sana, Jeon muda entah bagaimana bisa mengetahuinya.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia merasa takut kalau-kalau pria yang hanya mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan sebagai atasannya itu mulai bosan membujuk putra mereka. Apalagi barusan Jungkook malah menambah bebannya dengan memberikan larangan untuk menemui si balita.

"Lusa aku harus kembali ke Seoul." gumam Taehyung pada akhirnya, nada bicaranya terdengar serius.

"Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh kan? Lalu aku bagaimana? Kwonnie bagaimana?"

"Ssttt…" Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya, menuntun pemuda kesayangannya untuk duduk di ranjang yang masih berantakan. Ditariknya tubuh berbalut kemeja putih itu hingga kedua kakinya menindih paha Kim muda, mereka duduk berhadapan. "Aku tidak meninggalkan kalian, sungguh."

Jungkook meremat lengan pria Kim yang memeluk pinggangnya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku dan Kwonnie."

"Aku tidak meninggalkan kalian, itu janjiku. Hanya saja aku harus pergi ke Jepang lima hari lagi. Tapi sebelumnya aku akan pulang ke rumah utama karena _eomma_ merindukanku. Aku juga harus pergi ke kantor untuk mengambil beberapa berkas dan melakukan evaluasi. Mungkin hanya tiga atau empat hari aku berada di Jepang, tapi pulang dari sana, aku harus menghabiskan beberapa hari di Seoul untuk menjelaskan masalah kita kepada kedua orangtuaku, juga keluarga besar."

Tubuh Jungkook menegang mendengar alasan terakhir yang membuat Taehyung harus meninggalkan Busan.

Ya… Kim Taehyung memiliki orang tua, juga keluarga besar yang begitu terhormat, tidak seperti dirinya yang tidak punya siapa-siapa.

Jeon muda terkekeh ringan, menertawakan dirinya yang, bisa-bisanya, melupakan fakta itu.

Mendadak ia merasa begitu takut. Kim Taehyung menyatakan perasaan cintanya kepada Jungkook, mereka akan bersama. Min Yoongi, yang merupakan salah satu keluarga sang CEO, lebih tepatnya, sepupunya, sudah menerima Jungkook, bahkan sejak dulu. Yoongi sendiri yang bilang padanya.

Tapi bagaimana dengan kedua orang tua Kim Taehyung? Bagaimana dengan keluarga besar Kim yang begitu terhormat itu?

"Aku akan meyakinkan mereka." suara bernada rendah itu terdengar begitu yakin, sekaligus meyakinkan. Seolah bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran sang kekasih, Taehyung dengan segala sikap tenang yang ia miliki langsung berucap tegas.

Jungkook balas memeluk erat ketika tubuh kekar di hadapannya merengkuhnya dalam sebuah dekapan hangat. Kedua lengan pria Kim bergerak perlahan, membawa Jungkook agar duduk di pangkuannya. Yang lebih muda semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke pundak sang tuan muda. "Aku takut, _hyung._ "

"Ya… kau wajib merasa takut karena _appa_ pasti akan menghajarku." Taehyung terkekeh ringan. Sebelah tangannya membelai punggung Jungkook lembut. "Makanya aku butuh waktu paling tidak, agar luka yang kudapat nanti mendingan sebelum aku bertemu kalian lagi, terutama Kwonnie."

"Apa kami merepotkan?"

"Hm?" yang lebih tua mencoba memastikan. Ia ragu dengan apa yang ditanyakan pemuda manisnya.

"Kau jadi harus di Busan lama, Kwonnie juga rewel jika bersamamu sekarang. Apa pekerjaanmu terbengkalai dan kau merasa kerepotan?" masih menenggelamkan wajahnya, Jeon muda bergumam. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma maskulin dari tubuh pria pujaannya. Aroma favoritnya.

"Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak kerepotan, tapi aku menikmatinya. Kau jangan khawatir karena semua masih bisa kukendalikan."

Jungkook mengangguk singkat. Mereka lalu terdiam selama beberapa saat. Aroma wangi buah apel dari rambut Jungkook benar-benar segar, ia menyukainya.

Dikecupnya singkat pipi Jeon muda sebelum Taehyung memutuskan untuk melepas dekapannya. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari badan Jungkook, lalu menatap dalam sepasang manik kelam sang kekasih. "Jadi, apa kau masih akan melarangku bertemu dengannya? Paling tidak, kita tidak akan bisa bertemu selama dua minggu. Kuharap bisa lebih cepat, tapi bisa lebih lama juga, tergantung urusanku di Jepang, juga reaksi keluargaku nanti."

"Jadi sedari tadi, intinya hanya ingin bertemu Kwonnie?" _namja_ bersurai madu mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya. Kedua tangannya bersedekap di depan dada, pipinya menggembung.

"Ayolah… jangan cemberut begini." pria Kim mengecup singkat bibir menggemaskan Jungkook. "Jangan cemburu kepada putramu. Kau tetap si menggemaskan nomor satu buatku."

Dan pukulan main-main mendarat di bahu sang tuan muda.

"Aku hanya ingin berpamitan padanya, sekaligus membujuknya seperti biasa. Boleh, ya?"

"Tidak."

"Astaga, _momma…_ " Taehyung mendengus, melepas pelukan di pinggang sang kekasih, lalu memalingkan muka.

"Hari ini kau istirahat."

Sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di kening pewaris perusahaan Kim. Setelah itu, beban di pahanya perlahan menghilang.

"Yang namanya hukuman, tetap hukuman. _Hyung_ sendiri yang bilang padaku." gumam Jungkook seraya berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. "Boleh mendapat keringanan, tapi tidak boleh dihapuskan."

"Kumohon, Kook. Berhenti bicara begitu atau aku akan mengikatmu sekarang."

"Apa?" Jeon muda mengeryit heran, dengan wajah bingungnya menatap penuh tanya ke arah pria yang menarik selimutnya hingga ke pinggang.

Taehyung menggeleng ringan. "Kau ingat _hukuman_ seperti apa yang biasa kau terima? Merindukan _hukumanmu,_ hm?"

Dan wajah berkulit putih susu itu langsung memerah seketika.

Membicarakan kata itu dengan Kim Taehyung adalah sebuah hal tabu karena konotasinya akan langsung mengarah ke sesuatu yang sensual. Ya, _hukuman_ yang biasa ia terima adalah _hukuman ranjang._

"Po -pokoknya tidak boleh bertemu." pemuda manis tentu gugup. Ia buru-buru memberesi kotak bekal dan teman-temannya, bersiap pulang. Baru melihat pria Kim bergerak untuk membantunya, Jeon muda telah terlebih dahulu bersuara. "Jangan bergerak! Aku tahu kenapa kau tarik-tarik selimut. Diam dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini, lalu pulang."

Taehyung menyeringai. Sepertinya ia bisa membuat _namja_ kesayangannya mencabut hukumannya. "Tidak, sebelum kau cabut larangan untuk bertemu Taekwon-ku."

"Besok pagi."

"Besok pagi?" pria bersurai gelap membeo. Sebelah alisnya terangkat naik.

"Hari ini kau istirahat, katanya pusing. Besok pagi saja datang ke rumah dan ikut sarapan." Jungkook menghela nafas, mulai memasukkan kotak bekal yang sudah kosong ke dalam tas jinjingnya. Ia mengulum senyum saat melihat semua masakannya ludes, termasuk nasi yang tadi sengaja ia bawa banyak-banyak.

Diam-diam pria Kim bangun dari ranjang, lalu memeluk sang kekasih dari belakang. Tangannya melingkar di perut Jeon muda, mengusapnya lembut. Bibirnya memberikan kecupan kupu-kupu di tengkuknya. "Aku ingin benda ini segera menggembung dan berisi bayi."

" _Language, Mr. Kim._ Gunakan bahasa yang lebih manusiawi."

Dan pria yang lebih tua hanya terkekeh. "Tapi aku kangen putraku sekarang…"

Jungkook menghela nafas. Ia berbalik perlahan, lalu balas memeluk Taehyung. Saat tubuh bagian bawah mereka menempel, ia berusaha mati-matian mengabaikan _sesuatu_ yang mengganjal dari selangkangan sang tuan muda. "Hari ini Kwonnie ingin ikut Paman Yumi-nya mencari kado ulang tahun untuk keponakannya."

Taehyung menautkan kedua alisnya. "Paman Yumi? Siapa dia?"

"Pegawaiku. Hari ini _shift-_ nya hanya sampai jam tiga. Sejak pagi Kwonnie sudah menempelinya karena tidak mau ditinggal."

Oh, Taehyung baru ingat. Pagi tadi ia sempat mendengar Jeon Taekwon ingin minum susu bersama si _Paman Yumi._ Memang sekeren apa si Yumi ini sampai-sampai jagoan kecilnya menempel sejak pagi? Kalau hanya jalan-jalan, Taehyung juga bisa mengajak Taekwon. Kenapa harus ikut yang lain kalau si bocah punya _poppa_ sekeren Kim Taehyung?

"Jangan cemberut begitu." tegur Jungkook lembut, sebelah tangannya membelai rahang tegas pria Kim, lalu mengecupnya singkat. "Kau tidak marah kan?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kwonnie sudah terlanjur _excited_ untuk ikut kan? Mungkin besok aku yang akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Kau ikut, ya? Agar dia mau ikut juga."

Jeon muda nampak berpikir sejenak. Ia menimang beberapa hal, seperti kepada siapa harus _menitipkan_ kedainya selagi ia pergi.

"Apa aku bisa meminta Yoongi _hyung_ menjaga kedaiku selagi kita pergi?"

Taehyung menggeleng ringan. "Aku lupa bilang, tapi Yoongi kembali ke Seoul besok pagi."

Yang lebih muda mendesah kecewa. "Nanti kutanyakan apa ada yang bisa masuk seharian untuk besok. Kukabari nanti malam, ya?"

Mengangguk antusias, Kim muda mencium gemas pipi pemuda Jeon sebelum melepas pelukannya dan menghempaskan diri di kasur. "Sudah. Aku ingin sekali mencium bibirmu tapi takut kelepasan karena Taetae _junior_ mulai bangun. Sampaikan salamku untuk pangeran kecil kita. Bilang pada si Yumi Yumi itu untuk menjaganya baik-baik."

Jungkook terkekeh ringan menyanggupi permintaan tuan muda Kim. Diam-diam ia mengagumi betapa Kim Taehyung yang sekarang benar-benar ingin menjaganya. Bahkan ia takut kehilangan kendali dirinya. Padahal, Kim Taehyung yang dulu benar-benar egois. Ia akan dengan suka rela telat pergi ke kantor hanya karena ingin menggagahi Jeon Jungkook sampai puas.

Tapi sekarang?

Kim Taehyung bahkan seolah takut menyakiti Jungkook, tidak mau membuat _namja_ manisnya meninggalkan putra semata wayangnya di kedai bersama para pegawai.

Dan Jeon Jungkook berpamitan usai memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir pria yang ia harapkan menjadi suaminya kelak. "Aku mencintaimu, _hyung._ Jangan berhenti mengejar putra kita ya?"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, lalu mengangguk mantab.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Kim Taehyung benar-benar datang ke rumah Jeon Jungkook, kekasih manisnya yang sangat menggemaskan walau sudah memiliki seorang anak berusia empat.

Seharusnya, ia merasa amat bahagia karena semalam dirinya menerima pesan berisi konformasi bahwa sang kekasih menyetujui ajakan jalan-jalannya. Sialnya, Min Yoongi yang pagi itu memergoki pria Kim yang tengah bersiap di kamarnya merasa curiga. Dan setelah mengetahui bahwa sepupu menyebalkannya akan sarapan di kediaman Jeon, ia memutuskan untuk ikut.

 _Sekalian pamit kepada si keponakan gembul,_ katanya. Ia bahkan langsung cepat-cepat mandi dan bersiap, untung seluruh barangnya sudah dikemas ke dalam koper semalam, jadi ia tinggal memasukkannya ke mobil.

Dan disinilah sepupu Min dan Kim berada, menunggu di depan pintu kedai Jeon setelah memencet bel.

Dua mobil berwarna hitam terparkir di depan. Satu milik Yoongi yang akan dibawanya kembali ke Seoul, satu milik Taehyung yang akan dikendarainya untuk jalan-jalan nanti.

"Tungguuu… tungguuuu!" teriak sebuah suara melengking dari dalam rumah.

Melalui pintu kaca, Taehyung bisa melihat balitanya berlari kecil sambil mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya. Agak berjinjit ia memutar kunci dan membukakan pintunya.

Kim Taehyung tersenyum lebar, bersiap menyambut sang putra.

"Paman Yoon Yoon!" pekik Kwonnie senang. Ia langsung merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar untuk memeluk paman bersurai pirang kesayangannya. Katanya, rambut Paman Yoon Yoon seperti permen kapas, makanya ia suka.

Pria bersurai hitam cemberut seketika.

Min Yoongi benar-benar merusak acara sarapan keluarganya.

"Menyebalkan." gumam Kim muda lirih. Ia berjalan miring dan langsung masuk ke rumah begitu saja, mengabaikan sepupu dan putranya yang saling bertukar pandangan.

Pria berkulit pucat terkekeh ringan, ia menggendong Kwonnie dan mulai berjalan perlahan. "Jangan begitu kepada _poppa-_ mu. _Poppa_ pasti sedih kau mengabaikannya."

"Uhh…" keluh si balita. Mata bulatnya mengerjab lucu, bibir bawahnya mengerucut maju.

"Kudengar hari ini kau akan jalan-jalan sama _poppa._ Memangnya tidak senang?"

"Sama Paman Yoon Yoon juga?"

Yoongi menggeleng ringan. Ia menurunkan Kwonnie agar bisa melepas sepatunya sambil bicara, "Paman hari ini kembali ke Seoul, makanya _poppa_ mengajak paman ke sini agar bisa berpamitan dengan Kwonnie. _Poppa_ baik sekali, ya?"

Pria bersurai pirang tahu yang dikatakannya tidak sepenuhnya benar, tapi tidak sepenuhnya salah juga. Tadi saat penyandang marga Min ragu apakah akan bergabung untuk sarapan, walau dirinya tidak diajak, atau sarapan di hotel lalu berangkat, sepupu Kim langsung mendengus sambil bilang, _mandi dan bersiap atau aku akan meninggalkanmu. Kwonnie pasti sedih kalau kau tidak pamit secara langsung_.

Dan Min Yoongi menganggap itu sebagai ajakan tersirat.

Kwonnie menunduk, masih dengan wajah cemberutnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau mengacuhkan pria yang mengaku sebagai _poppa-_ nya. Lagipula ia sungguh kasihan karena kemarin lusa, Kim Taehyung _terkena bangsat,_ jadi sekarang mungkin masih sakit. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya enggan untuk menyapa pria tinggi yang menjadi _role model-_ nya.

Ia masih diam saja ketika Yoongi menggandengnya menuju dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang makan. Ada empat kursi makan di sana, salah satunya dengan dudukan yang lebih tinggi, jadi tubuh Kwonnie yang kecil tetap bisa menghadap meja makan tanpa harus mendongak.

Jungkook mengeryit saat melihat Taehyung duduk diam tanpa menyapanya. Pria yang memakai kaos lengan pendek berwarna hitan yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana _jeans_ senada yang sobek di bagian lutut kanan itu sibuk dengan ponselnya, bermain _tetris_.

" _Hyung,_ kau masih sakit?"

Bukannya menjawab, pria yang lebih tua hanya bergumam lirih, lalu meng- _close_ aplikasi permainannya sebelum menyimpan ponsel pintarnya ke saku jaket kulit, yang juga warna hitam, yang tersampir di belakangnya.

"Nah… Kwonnie duduk sendiri." gumam Yoongi memecah kesunyian. Ia mengangkat tubuh bocah yang mengenakan kaos _v-neck_ warna abu-abu gelap dan _jeans_ hitam panjang yang digulung di ujungnya ke kursi miliknya. Sang paman lalu mengusak rambutnya sebelum duduk di sebelah Taehyung, berhadapan dengan Kwonnie. Sementara Jungkook duduk di sebelah sang putra, tepat di hadapan Kim muda.

Makanan telah tersaji di meja dengan berbagai lauk kesukaan Kwonnie, juga kesukaan ayah si bocah.

"Kwonnie makan sayur?"

Si balita mengangguk saat sang bunda membantunya memasang celemek makan di leher mungilnya. Setelahnya, Jungkook mengambilkan nasi untuk Taehyung, lalu untuk Yoongi yang langsung menggodanya, mengatakan bahwa Jeon Jungkook adalah istri yang baik. Terakhir, ia mengambil nasi untuk sang putra, lalu dirinya.

Aneh.

Pria pirang melirik ke sebelahnya, mendapati sang sepupu hanya diam tanpa menanggapi candaannya barusan. Padahal biasanya Taehyung akan langsung mengomel, bahkan memarahinya karena berani _menggoda_ pemuda manis kesayangannya.

"Paman paman ayo _selamat makan_ , lalu kita makan." celoteh yang paling muda. Tangan kirinya sudah memegang sendok, bersiap menyantap _chicken pop_ kesukaannya, juga sosis gurita favoritnya, ditambah sup wortel yang kata _momma_ baik untuk matanya.

Sejujurnya Kwonnie berharap nanti matanya bisa menyala seperti mata _Optimus Prime._

"Selamat makan…" ucap mereka bersemangat, kecuali Kim Taehyung yang hanya bergumam malas.

Mereka pun mulai makan dengan Yoongi yang masih bertanya-tanya kenapa _mood_ sepupunya tiba-tiba anjlok.

" _Momma. Momma_ kita mau jalan-jalan kemana? Kemarin Paman Yumi mengajakku ke toko mainan, aku dibelikan mobil-mobilan yang mirip _Bumble Bee._ Biar kuambil." Taekwon memasukkan sesendok penuh sarapan ke mulut, lalu melompat dan berlari ke kamarnya.

Kim muda menghela nafas berat. "Siapa Yumi?"

Jungkook terdiam mendengar nada datar yang keluar begitu dingin dari mulut pewaris Kim _Enterprise._ Kalau boleh jujur, ada perih yang terasa kala ia mendengar pertanyaan yang tertuju padanya.

"Tch!" pria Min berdecak kesal. Ia menggeplak keras kepala sepupunya, lalu menatapnya tajam. "Kau ini kenapa _bad mood_ dari tadi? Kalau begini caranya, mana mau Kwonnie dekat-dekat denganmu? Yang ada dia malah ketakutan."

Taehyung mendengus. Ia meletakkan sendoknya, setengah membanting, lalu meminum air putih di gelas rakus. Dengan kasar ia meletakkan gelasnya hingga Jeon muda terlonjak.

"Taetae _hyung,_ kau ti -"

"Dengar, Min Yoongi." ucapnya dengan nada memerintah mengabaikan Jungkook yang coba menegurnya. Sepasang mata elangnya balas menatap sang sepupu tak kalah tajam. "Kau baca grafik tadi pagi? Harga saham kita turun, dan itu membuatku pusing. Kau sebagai wakil CEO harusnya ikut memikirkan ini. Bukannya malah acuh."

Helaan nafas lega keluar begitu saja, baik dari mulut penyandang marga Min, maupun pemuda Jeon. Jungkook merasa lega karena mengetahui fakta bahwa Kim Taehyung tidak marah padanya maupun Taekwon, sedangkan Yoongi merasa lega karena alasannya hanya _sepele._

"Kita tidak berada di dunia ajaib dimana harga sahammu naik dan terus naik tanpa pernah turun, Tae. Lagipula saham kita memang naik-turun akhir-akhir ini karena _dollar_ sedang tidak stabil. Apa yang kau pusingkan?"

Menggeram kesal, Taehyung mengacak rambutnya asal. "Aku harus mendapatkan hasil memuaskan untuk kerjasama kita dengan perusahaan kain dari Jepang. _Well,_ walau mereka yang mengajukan proposal, kalau harga saham begini, kita tidak akan bisa maksimal."

"Astaga… kenapa juga kau mengkhawatirkan itu?" kali ini Yoongi yang mengacak surai hitam sepupunya gemas. Jungkook sampai tertawa melihat interaksi dua manusia yang sama-sama hobi mengumpat di hadapannya. "Mana Kim Taehyung yang biasanya arogan? Kau lembek gara-gara takut dibilang tidak keren kalau Kwonnie tahu harga saham di perusahaanmu turun? Ayolah… turunnya juga cuma sedikit sekali."

"Bukan itu. Aku harus cari muka agar mudah membujuk _appa_ dan _eomma_ untuk membiarkan aku menikah dengan Jungkook."

"Nah, sekarang terbongkar alasan yang sesungguhnya." pria pirang tersenyum meremehkan. Ia menjitak kepala sepupunya sebelum kembali fokus dengan sarapan. "Santai saja soal saham, dan berhentilah uring-uringan."

"Lihat! Lihat _Bumble Bee-_ ku!" celoteh sebuah suara cempreng menyedot perhatian ketiga orang dewasa di sana.

Jeon Taekwon dengan tangan kanan membawa mobil-mobilan berwarna kuning cerah tengah memanjat kursinya. Setelah itu, ia meletakkan mobil itu di meja. Dengan penuh semangat, ia membuka kedua pintu mobil berjenis _Lamborghini Aventador_ itu dengan antusias.

"Lihat! Pintunya bisa dibuka!" tangan mungilnya lalu memaju-mundurkan mobil-mobilannya. Mulutnya yang baru saja disuapi sarapan oleh sang bunda tidak bisa membuat suara tiruan mobil dan hanya menggumam seadanya.

"Itu namanya _diecast_." gumam pria bersurai hitam. Ia kembali memakan sarapannya, kali ini dengan raut wajah yang lebih rileks.

"Apa?" Kwonnie menoleh ke arah ayahnya, terlihat antusias.

"Mobil-mobilan itu namanya _diecast."_ Taehyung mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah sang putra, lalu berusaha mengucapkan dengan pelafalan yang jelas. "Dai-kest ( _die-cast_ ). Daikest ( _diecast_ )."

"Dai…kes. Daikes?" ualng Taekwon perlahan.

Tangah kanan sang ayah terulur untuk mengusap puncak kepala putranya. Bibirnya tersenyum simpul. "Anak _poppa_ pintar."

Kwonnie balas tersenyum lebar. Bibirnya meloloskan kekehan lirih, menunjukkan betapa ia senang mendapat pujian dari ayah, yang masih enggan diakuinya.

Dan rasa gelisah akibat saham yang turun langsung sirna dari pikiran seorang Kim Taehyung. Yang ada hanya rasa senang dan hangat di hatinya melihat sang putra kembali tersenyum padanya.

"Mobil _Bumble Bee_ yang ini namanya _Lamborghini Aventador._ "

" _Aventador_?"

Taehyung mengangguk semangat. Tangannya yang masih bertengger di puncak kepala Taekwon semakin nyaman mengusap. Mumpung putranya tidak menolak.

Ia jadi ingat kalau di rumah ia juga memiliki beberapa koleksi _diecast. Yah,_ walau hanya sekedar membeli dan menyimpannya di dalam kemasan, alias tidak mengurusnya, tuan muda Kim sempat menggandrungi miniatur-miniatur mobil berbagai model sebagai penghilang stress. Alasannya _simple,_ karena membeli yang asli akan memakan tempat.

Dengan senyum yang masih bertengger di bibirnya, ia kembali berucap. " _Poppa_ punya banyak _diecast_ di rumah _poppa_ yang ada di Seoul."

"Sungguh?" mata bulat itu berbinar penuh minat, bibirnya membentuk huruf _o_ menunjukkan kekagumannya.

Setelahnya, Jeon Taekwon menghentikan jantung seorang Kim Taehyung hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas. " _Poppa_ punya banyak _diecast_? Kwonnie boleh lihat?"

 _Poppa…_

Jeon Taekwon memanggilnya _poppa._

.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

For those who missed Kwonnie so much, enjoy this story….

 **.**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Review pleaseee**


	4. Chapter 4

Taehyung tengah duduk di salah satu meja di kedai Jeon dengan secangkir _cortado_ kesukaannya. Ia tersenyum sambil menopang dagu, mengamati sesosok balita yang mengenakan kaos _v-neck_ abu-abu gelap juga celana _jeans_ hitam yang sedikit digulung di bagian bawah. Kedua kaki kecilnya memakai sepatu _boots_ hadiah dari sang _momma._

Ia terlihat sibuk. Berjalan kesana kemari dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Sesekali mata bulatnya akan melirik sang _poppa,_ dan Kim Taehyung yang tentu menyadarinya, akan langsung melambaikan tangan atau memperlebar senyumnya. Setelah itu, Kwonnie akan memalingkan wajah, kembali berjalan dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan.

Pria Kim terkikik dibuatnya, ia bahkan hampir tersedak kopi, tapi ia sungguh tidak peduli. Putranya terlalu menggemaskan, dan pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ merasa menjadi seorang _fanboy_ untuk jagoan kecilnya.

"Taekwon. _Momma_ bilang duduk diam, jangan mengikuti _momma_ terus, nanti kau tertabrak." Jungkook berdecak pinggang. Ia baru saja selesai merapikan hiasan yang ada di dinding sebelah kanan, dan akan berpindah untuk mengganti bunga yang terbuat dari kain flanel dengan warna yang lain. Ia memang rutin melakukannya satu bulan sekali agar suasana kedai selalu _fresh._ Ia akan menyimpan bunga yang lama setelah membersihkannya, lalu akan menggunakannya lagi nanti.

Yang diperingatkan hanya menggembungkan pipinya. Ia sadar _momma-_ nya sedang mempersiapkan kedai sebelum buka, paman Yumi dan dua orang pegawai lain juga membantu. Kwonnie tentu tidak membantu, ia hanya terus mengikuti sang bunda karena sedari tadi diperhatikan _seseorang._

"Main sama _poppa._ Sebentar lagi _momma_ selesai. Setelah itu _momma_ ganti baju lalu kita berangkat."

Taekwon menggeleng ringan. "Mau ikut _momma,_ tidak mau ditinggal."

"Astaga…" pemuda Jeon yang merasa sangat sangat gemas sejak sarapan tadi langsung mengangkat putra semata wayangnya, lalu mendudukkannya di kursi yang tepat berada di depan ayah si balita. "Diam di sini dan jadi anak yang baik. Tidak boleh mengganggu paman Yumi karena dia sedang membersihkan gelas. Tidak boleh mengganggu yang lain karena mereka sedang membersihkan kaca."

"Kwonnie tidak mengganggu!" pekik si bocah kesal. Bibirnya mencebik dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Tidak mau ditinggal di sini!"

Pemuda bersurai _honey_ yang telah melenggang pergi sebenarnya masih bisa mendengar suara sang putra, namun ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum simpul. Sejujurnya ia merasakan perih di hatinya saat mendengar Taekwon seakan tidak mau lagi berinteraksi dengannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka memang harus pelan-pelan.

"Jangan cemberut begitu."

Sebuah tangan besar mengusap puncak kepala bocah berusia empat. Ia langsung menoleh, menatap pria dewasa dengan surai sepekat jelaga dengan sorot yang begitu sulit diartikan.

" _Poppa_ akan tunggu di mobil saja kalau Kwonnie tidak mau main bersama. Jadi, jangan berteriak kepada _momma,_ hm? Anak yang baik tidak membentak ibunya."

Setelah itu, Kim muda benar-benar beranjak dari duduknya usai mencuri sebuah kecupan di puncak kepala sang putra.

Bocah yang kini duduk sendirian hanya menundukkan kepala, mengamati sepasang sepatunya yang ia gerak-gerakkan asal.

"Aku benci _poppa._ " gumamnya lirih dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal. "Kenapa ditinggal."

.

 **A fanfiction, the continuation of "Puzzled"**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Family, Hurt/ Comfort, Humor, dll**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated:** **M for the language and theme, and** _ **yeah**_

 **Warning: OC for the** **Taekwon** _ **.**_

 **Ambigu, typo tak tertahankan, m-preg (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Painted"**

 **Part IV: The Water Color**

Pewaris Kim duduk di belakang kursi kemudi. Ia masih saja tersenyum mengingat kejadian dimana putra menggemaskannya memanggil dirinya _poppa._

Saat itu, Kwonnie langsung menoleh ke arah ibunya dengan mata yang membola, sadar akan apa yang barusan ia lakukan. Setelah melihat reaksi sang ibu yang tersenyum di sela anggukan dengan tangan kanan yang mengusap pipi Taekwon, si balita malah menunduk dalam.

Ia makan dengan tenang, sesekali melirik ke arah pria berpakaian serba hitam yang terlihat sangat keren. Lalu ketika ketahuan, ia akan berpura-pura melihat paman Yoon Yoon.

Jeon Taekwon lebih banyak diam, sedangkan ketiga orang dewasa lainnya bersikap biasa. Ia akan menjawab singkat-singkat jika diajak bicara, dan itu sukses membuat Kim Taehyung terus-terusan tersenyum.

"Pelan-pelan, Jeon Taekwon. Pelan-pelan… _poppa_ bisa menunggu selama apapun yang kau mau." gumamnya lirih sambil menatap layar ponsel pintarnya. Foto seorang balita yang tengah berjongkok di atas pasir putih terpampang di sana. Jungkook bilang, foto itu diambil beberapa hari sebelum ulang tahun sang putra yang ketiga. "Maafkan _poppa_ yang melewatkan banyak hal. Setelah ini, kita akan selalu bersama."

Katakanlah Kim Taehyung terlalu melankolis karena ia mencium layar ponselnya, lalu terkekeh geli menyadari tindakannya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Maaf ya, merepotkan. Aku akan memberikan uang lembur, tenang saja." ucap Jungkook kepada seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi.

Ia yang sudah berganti pakaian kini mengenakan _sweatshirt_ putih dengan aksen bunga-bunga berwarna gradasi hitam. Celana panjang dan sepatu berwarna senada membuat penampilannya sempurna. Di bahu kanannya tersampir tas punggung berwarna hitam yang berisi perlengkapan sang putra.

"Jangan sungkan soal ini. Lagipula kau tidak memotong gajiku ketika aku bolos beberapa hari karena tugasku menumpuk, jadi jangan berani-berani kau menambah uang lembur untukku."

"Baiklah… baiklah… Paman Yumi." Jungkook tertawa kecil saat menirukan cara Kwonnie memanggil salah satu pegawainya. "Aku akan kembali sebelum petang. Terima kasih, sebelumnya."

Mereka lalu berjalan mendekati seorang bocah yang masih menunduk. Tangan mungilnya memainkan kancing celananya yang berbentuk seperti permen.

"Kau yakin memaafkannya, Kook? Dia benar-benar ayahnya Kwonnie?"

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya, membuat _namja_ yang berjalan bersamanya juga berhenti. Jeon muda sungguh tidak mau jika putranya mendengar pembicaraan ini.

"Dia sudah meninggalkan kalian sangat lama. Kenapa kau mau saja kembali bersamanya?"

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ tersenyum tipis. "Aku yang lari darinya."

Penyandang marga Jeon menjeda cukup lama. Ia menghirup nafas dalam sebelum menatap lekat sepasang iris kecoklatan milik pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Aku punya banyak alasan. Yang paling utama adalah Kwonnie-ku. Kau ingat saat dia pulang dari _play group_ dan bilang tidak ingin sekolah lagi? Aku tidak ingin putraku mengalami hal seperti itu. Awalnya aku merasa ragu padanya, tapi kulihat Taehyung mulai berubah. Sadar atau tidak, bahkan sejak sebelum tahu bahwa Kwonnie adalah putranya, Tae sudah menunjukkan kalau dia menyayanginya."

"Dan yang paling penting, kau mencintai si brengsek itu." sahut si pegawai cepat. Walau kalimatnya tergolong kasar, ia menggunakan nada jenaka yang membuat kesan ramah tanpa menggurui maupun menilai dengan sebelah mata.

Jungkook tertawa canggung, bahkan semburat kemerahan muncul di pipinya tanpa aba-aba.

Baru saja ingin membalas, suara klakson mobil sukses membungkam bibirnya. Ia menoleh ke arah mobil hitam yang terparkir di luar, dan Kim muda terlihat memberikan tanda padanya agar cepat.

"Pergilah, sepertinya ada yang cemburu." ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Yumi oleh Taekwon. Ia berjalan terlebih dahulu, lalu mengangkat tubuh balita yang duduk di atas kursi. Dengan nada ceria ia bicara, "Hei… siapa yang hari ini jalan-jalan sama _momma_ dan _poppa-_ nya? Jangan lupa belikan paman Yugyeom oleh-oleh."

"Hih… turunkan aku." keluh si balita. Ia menatap galak pria yang memakai apron hitam, lalu mencubit pelan tangannya. "Paman Yumi tidak dapat oleh-oleh karena mengagetkan."

"Paman Yugyeom, bukan Yumi." si pemuda tinggi menurunkan bocah yang sudah dianggapnya seperti keponakan sendiri. Tangannya menarik kedua pipi Kwonnie main-main.

" _Mwomma_ pwanggil Yumi.. Yumii begitu."

Mencium pipi Taekwon gemas, Yugyeom akhirnya melepaskan si menggemaskan. "Pasti _momma_ bilang Yugyeom- _ie,_ bukan Yumi."

"Pokoknya Yumi!"

Kim Yugyeom mengerang kesal, dan itu sukses membuat Jeon mungil tertawa senang. Berkali-kali ia mengatakan frasa _paman Yumi_ dengan sengaja sebelum sang bunda mengajaknya untuk segera keluar karena sang _poppa_ telah menunggu. Tentu sesudah pamit kepada si paman.

"Lama sekali." gumam pria Kim yang telah menunggu di dalam mobil. Nada bicaraya lumayan keras, sengaja.

Jungkook yang telah membuka pintu penumpang di sisi pria pujaannya hanya terkikik geli.

Kim Taehyung yang cemburu ternyata menggemaskan.

"Kwonnie mau duduk sendiri di belakang atau dipangku _momma_ di depan, atau kita sama-sama di belakang?" pemuda Jeon menanyai putranya sebelum mereka masuk ke mobil. Pasalnya, ini untuk pertama kalinya mereka mengendarai mobil bertiga.

Ketika menjemput Taekwon dari rumah sakit, paman Yoon Yoon duduk di depan karena Kwonnie merengek minta tiduran dengan paha _momma_ sebagai bantalnya. Tentu pasangan ibu-anak ini duduk di kursi belakang.

Si balita tampak berpikir keras. Alisnya bertaut saking seriusnya ia. Kedua mata bulatnya tak henti-hentinya menatap roda kemudi di depan sang ayah, dan Kim Taehyung menyadari itu.

"Mau menyetir bersama _poppa_? Duduk di pangkuan _poppa_ sini." tentu Kim muda akan merasa sangat senang jika balita kesayangannya mau duduk di pangkuannya. Ia tersenyum tipis penuh harap.

"Jangan melakukan yang macam-macam. Menyetir dengan balita di pangkuanmu sangat berbahaya."

Belum sempat Jeon Taekwon menjawab, ibunya sudah terlebih dahulu mengomel. Ia jadi semakin kesal. Tadi sang ibu memarahinya dengan wajah seram, walau tidak terlalu seram, hanya karena Kwonnie ingin mengikutinya terus. Lalu, _momma_ kesayangannya menghentikan waktu seru-seru saat ia membuat kesal paman Yumi.

Sekarang, gantian Kwonnie yang akan bersikap menyebalkan.

Dengan tekad ingin membuat Jungkook kesal, tanpa mengatakan apapun Kwonnie langsung masuk melalui pintu yang dibuka ibunya. Ia lalu perlahan merangkak ke kursi kemudi dan duduk anteng di pangkuan sang ayah.

Setelahnya, ia tersenyum mengejek ke arah sang bunda.

Pemuda Jeon jelas tahu apa maksud putranya, namun ia malah merasa gemas. Karena tidak ingin mengecewakan Kwonnie yang sudah _berusaha,_ sang ibu memasang wajah pasrah sebelum menghela nafas dan duduk di kursinya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan hati-hati." gumam Taehyung menenangkan. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengusap kepala Jungkook sebelum ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup ringan pelipis pemuda kesayangannya.

Setelahnya, sang _kepala keluarga_ memasang _seat belt,_ dengan putra tunggalnya ikut _terikat._ "Sabuk pengaman dipakai agar..?"

Taehyung mencondongkan tubuhnya agak menyamping, menatap wajah bingung bocah kesayangannya. Sebelah tangannya menggoyangkan besi pengait sebelum dikaitkan, memberi isyarat bahwa ia menunggu jawaban dari sang putra.

"Umm…" lagi-lagi Jeon Taekwon berpikir serius. Ia terdiam hampir satu menit sebelum bibirnya mulai bergerak mengeluarkan suara. "Agar tidak terbang saat mengendarai mobil."

"Terbang?" Taehyung membeo. Setahunya, mobil tidak bisa terbang. Atau, mungkin Taekwon menonton siaran kartun yang ia tidak ketahui, dimana mobil bisa terbang. Entahlah…

"Iya, terbang." Jeon kecil berucap meyakinkan. Ia sedikit menoleh untuk menatap wajah sang ayah yang kebingungan. "Kalau ada batu atau lubang di jalan lalu mobilnya _dugu dugu duguuu..._ lalu orangnya bergoyang."

Tubuh mungil si balita bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan, ia bergerak naik-turun seolah terjadi guncangan hebat di mobil yang dikendarainya. "Kalau batu dan lubangnya besar, orangnya bisa terbang _wuusshhh.._. Makanya pakai sabuk pengaman biar tidak terbang."

Yang paling tua di dalam mobil itu adalah yang paling keras tertawa. Ia memasang sabuk pengamannya dengan benar, lalu memeluk gemas dan mencium dalam pipi putra kesayangannya.

"Pintarnya anak _poppa._ Siap untuk menyetir, hm?"

Taekwon mengangguk antusias, mengabaikan kalau barusan Taehyung menyebut dirinya sendiri _poppa._ Padahal biasanya ia akan merasa sungkan begitu kata itu keluar.

Sang ayah memutar kuncinya, menghidupkan mesin, lalu menjalankan kendaraannya. Ia menjelaskan bagian-bagian di mobilnya. Dan yang menjadi favorit Jeon Taekwon tentu saja klakson.

Jungkook sampai harus menegurnya berkali-kali agar balita aktifnya berhenti menekan benda itu.

Taehyung malah membiarkannya, bahkan ia balik menegur pemuda Jeon saat ia mengomeli Kwonnie. Ia juga akan terkekeh saat melihat orang-orang di jalan mengomel karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara klakson panjang, sementara yang paling muda akan tertawa keras. Ketika _momma_ mengomel, ia dengan semangat menjulurkan lidahnya dan tersenyum meremehkan setiap kali _poppa_ membelanya.

Jeon Jungkook tersenyum tipis.

Setahunya, Kim Taehyung tidak pernah seceria ini. Pria itu lebih sering terlihat serius, bahkan _exhausted_ di beberapa kesempatan. Aura wibawanya kuat. Tersenyum saja ia jarang. Tapi sekarang pria bersurai jelaga tertawa lepas. Melakukan hal _bodoh_ bersama putranya. Ia terlihat begitu senang.

Kwonnie tidak lagi terlihat canggung, mungkin hanya karena ia _lupa_ untuk melakukan kecanggungan seperti biasanya. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Jeon Jungkook akan selalu berharap agar jagoan kecilnya sering lupa.

Dan yang sebenarnya merasa paling bahagian adalah pemuda bersurai madu, ia sungguh tidak malu untuk mengakuinya.

"Nah, sudah sampai." gumam sang ayah sesaat setelah ia memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement_ salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Busan.

Sebenarnya ia ingin mengajak dua orang kesayangannya ke _Gyeongju World Amusements._ Bagi pria Kim, jaraknya _lumayan_ dekat, tapi sang kekasih tidak menyetujuinya. Tentu karena ia merasa khawatir jika nantinya Taehyungakan kelelahan menyetir. Bagaimanapun juga, esok Taehyung akan kembali ke Seoul dengan mengendarai mobilnya. Sedangkan Busan-Seoul jika ditempuh dengan kendaraan roda empat membutuhkan waktu sekitar lima jam.

Ia sungguh tidak ingin Kim Taehyung kelelahan.

Maka ia mengusulkan untuk pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan saja. Di sana, ada zona khusus untuk permainan bagi berbagai usia.

Pria bersurai arang mau tidak mau menyetujuinya.

"Aku pernah kesini. Aku mau main balapan tapi _momma_ bilang tidak boleh." Kwonnie berbicara riang. Ia menggandeng tangan pemuda ber- _sweatshirt_ putih dengan aksen bunga hitam untuk berjalan tak tentu arah. Sementara sang ayah mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengizinkannya, Kook?" pria yang berprofesi sebagai pemimpin di perusahaan keluarga Kim berucap dengan nada lirih. Ia tahu betul kekasihnya memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk melakukan itu.

Jungkook menghela nafas. "Putramu ingin balapan menggunakan _trolley._ "

Dengan satu kalimat itu, Kim Taehyung tertawa renyah. Ia merapikan tas punggung milik Jungkook yang ia sampirkan di bahu kirinya dan berdehem sekali ketika orang-orang mulai menatapnya aneh.

"Kwonnie mau main apa?"

"Aku mau balapan pakai itu." si balita berhenti berjalan. Ia menatap mata ayahnya, lalu beralih ke deretan _trolley_ yang tertata di depan supermarket.

"Bagaimana kalau yang lain? Kudengar tempat ini punya permainan seru tentang balapan mobil, atau menembak monster."

Yang ditanya hanya diam. Ia menatap ke arah lain sambil sesekali melirik deretan _trolley_ yang terliat sangat menyenangkan.

Menyadari hal itu, Taehyung berjongkok, lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke putranya.

Sedetik kemudian, Taekwon mengangguk setuju. "Oke! Kita main tembak-tembakan monster, tapi setelah itu beli eskrim."

Sang ibu menoleh ke arah pria Kim yang kini kembali berdiri. "Kau menyogoknya?"

Menunjukkan _rectangle smile,_ Kim Taehyung hanya mnyodorkan tanda _peace._

Mereka naik ke lantai atas menggunakan eskalator, dan si menggemaskan Kwonnie langsung mmengajukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kenapa tangganya bisa jalan sendiri?"

Belum dijawab oleh Jeon muda, pria Kim sudah terlebih dahulu menyahut.

"Di bawah sini." kaki kanannya menghentak sementara jemari kirinya menunjuk ke anak tangga yang ia pijak. "Ada mesinnya."

"Seperti mesin mobil?" Kwonnie ingat, tadi ayahnya bilang bahwa mobil yang mereka kendarai bisa berjalan karena memiliki mesin. Semua benda yang bisa berjalan sendiri memiliki mesin, bahkan robot _Optimus Prime_ dan _Bumble Bee-_ nya juga.

"Seperti mesin mobil, tapi dinyalakan memakai listrik seperti kipas angin Kwonnie yang ada di depan televisi." gumam Taehyung. Ia menjeda kalimatnya saat akan mendekati bagian ujung agar sang putra, juga bundanya berhati-hati. Setelahnya, ia melanjutkan "Kalau dipencet tombolnya, nanti bergerak terus."

Si balita mengangguk puas dengan jawaban yang ia terima. Bocah itu kembali menanyakan hal yang ia lihat saat menaiki eskalator berikutnya. Dia terus dan terus bertanya mengenai banyak hal, dan Kim Taehyung akan menjadi satu-satunya yang menjawab.

Jungkook lebih memilih diam, tersenyum sambil mengamati ayah dan anak yang saling mengobrol. Ia mengikuti tangan anaknya yang bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan, sesekali terkekeh saat putranya melontarkan pertanyaan yang tak terduga.

"Nsh.. Kwonnie mau main apa?"

"Balapaaaann!" teriak bocah bermata bulat. Ia menarik-narik jaket ayahnya dengan antusias saat sang ayah sedang membeli _game card._ "Kwonnie juga mau game yang mengambil boneka, tapi mau yang _Pokemon_. Nanti paman yang main, bonekanya untuk Kwonnie."

"Apa lagi?" Taehyung dengan sangat kasual menggandeng tangan kecil putranya, berjalan menuju area permainan balapan.

Jungkook terkekeh, mengambil tas yang pria Kim bawa lalu menggendongnya di punggung. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengusap kepala sang putra. "Jangan banyak-banyak. Nanti uang _poppa_ habis untuk main."

"Uhh.. tapi aku mau main banyak-banyak." protes si balita. Ia menatap kesal ibunya, lalu beralih ke pria bersurai gelap yang menggandengnya. "Boleh main banyak-banyak?"

"Tentu saja boleh."

Jeon Taekwon tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan _rectangle smile-_ nya yang begitu Taehyung rindukan.

Mereka bermain balapan, dengan Kwonnie yang lagi-lagi duduk di pangkuan ayahnya. Ia memegang kemudi, diam-diam dibantu sang _poppa_ yang sebenarnya bertugas untuk menginjak pedal rem dan gas. Mereka bertanding dengan pemuda Jeon yang harus rela tidak memiliki rekan satu tim.

Taekwon memilih masuk ke dalam tim Taehyung karena pria itu bisa mengendarai mobil, sedangkan _momma-_ nya sama sekali tidak bisa. Tentu ia melakukan ini agar bisa menang dengan mudah.

Jungkook sendiri sebenarnya sangat bersyukur saat sang putra tidak memilihnya sebagai rekan satu tim. Bagaimanapun ia sadar bahwa dirinya akan sangat heboh ketika bermain _game._

Pertandingan berlangsung seru. Pria berjaket hitam memberi arahan kepada sang putra yang sedikit kesusahan untuk menggerakkan roda kemudi. Untungnya, bocah itu tidak keberatan ketika tangan besar sang ayah menumpuk di tangannya, dengan sangat lembut menggerakkan stir mobil yang mereka kendarai.

Kwonnie akan tertawa saat mereka menabrak pembatas jalan karena kursi yang mereka duduki akan langsung bergetar, sementara Jungkook heboh sendiri ketika mobilnya tertinggal jauh.

Tentu tim Taehyung memenangkan pertandingan, Jeon Taekwon berteriak girang. Ia lalu menyeret ayah dan ibunya di masing-masing tangan kanan dan kirinya, berjalan menuju sebuah mobil dengan corak hijau _army._ Mobil itu terlihat sangat keren dan si balita menyukainya.

"Aku mau naik ini."

Bocah berusia empat menatap orangtuanya secara bergantian, membuat sang ibu tersenyum lalu mengusap kepalanya.

Taehyung mencondongkan kepalanya ke badan mobil, membaca dengan saksama cara permainan itu bekerja. Setelah itu, ia bicara kepada sang putra. "Ini _game_ tembak-tembakan, nanti mobilnya tidak bergerak."

"Uhh.. tapi aku mau yang _dugu duguu duugu duguuu_ …" bibir Kwonnie mengerucut, tubuhnya digerak-gerakkan ke kiri dan ke kanan, seolah menirukan tubuhnya sendiri yang berguncang ketika menaiki _game_ balap tadi.

"Di sini kau akan menembak dinosurus. Yang _dugu dugu_ mungkin senapan yang kau pegang. Mau coba? Nanti kalau tidak suka tidak usah dilanjutkan."

Jeon Taekwon mengangguk setuju. Matanya berbinar antusias karena biasanya, _momma_ akan melarangnya mencoba ini-itu. Tapi _paman Tae_ memperbolehkannya melakukan apapun.

 _Uhh… rasanya menyenangkan memiliki poppa._

Mereka bertiga duduk di dalam mobil, ada dua buah _assault rifle guns_ yang mengarah ke monitor di depan mereka. _Scene_ yang tertera di monitor seolah adalah pemandangan yang mereka lihat dari mobil.

Kali ini, bocah dengan kaos abu-abu memilih unruk duduk di pangkuan _momma-_ nya karena ayahnya bilang, Jeon Jungkook jago dalam permainan tembak, juga _game_ yang mengharuskan pemainnya membidik.

Awalnya ia tertawa dan bersorak seru ketika mobil yang mereka kendarai seolah melaju dari kejaran kawanan _velociraptor,_ atau _raptor_ berukuran kecil dengan warna kulit kebiruan. Taekwon mengarahkan _rifle-_ nya, sementara Jungkook menarik pelatuknya. _Deinonychus_ yang muncul pun masih membuatnya kegirangan karena dinosaurus sejenis _raptor_ itu berukuran sedang.

Suara makhluk purba yang menggema di dalam mobil yang mereka kendarai, juga tembakan-tembakan yang diluncurkan terasa begitu menyenangkan bagi si balita.

Tapi ketika _utah raptor_ muncul, Kwonnie mulai merasa ketakutan. Ia mulai berdiri dari pangkuan ibunya dan memeluk leher sang ibu kuat. Bagaimanapun, makhluk itu berukuran besar dengan rata-rata setinggi manusia dewasa.

"Lari! Lariii… ayo _momma_ cepat lariiiii!" pekik si anak histeris.

Sudah dibilang bahwa Jeon muda akan fokus dengan dunianya ketika ia bermain _game,_ jadi bocah kesayangannya yang sedang ketakutan sama sekali tidak ia sadari.

"Uwaaaa! Tidak mau dimakan monster.. _mommaaaaa!_ Suruh dia pergi! Kwonnie tidak mau." teriaknya saat melihat seekor _T-rex_ mendekat. Ukurannya sangat-sangat besar, mungkin lebih besar dari rumah Taekwon. Suara saat makhluk itu membuka mulutnya benar-benar memekakkan telinga. Dan itu mengerikan.

Pria Kim yang duduk di sebelah mereka menyadari ketakutan putranya. Dengan segera ia menarik tubuh si menggemaskan, mendekapnya dengan sebelah lengan, sementara tangan yang satu masih memegang _rifle_ dan menembaki makhluk karnivora yang muncul di layar.

"Tenang saja, _poppa_ dan _momma_ akan mengalahkan dinosaurus yang jahat."

Kwonnie mengangguk cepat. Ia memeluk leher sang ayah, menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana, namun dengan wajah menghadap ke layar. Sepasang mata bulatnya takut-takut melihat makhluk besar yang tengah ditembaki oleh kedua orangtuanya.

" _Poppa_ suruh dinosasurusnya pergi, Kwonnie takut."

Sebenarnya Kim Taehyung ingin tertawa mendengar putranya mengucapkan _dinosasurus,_ tapi ia kelewat bahagia saat kembali dipanggil _poppa._ Maka Kim muda memutuskan untuk bersikap keren dan mengalahkan si _monster._

Sebenarnya, ada tulisan **YOU LOSE** tertera di layar dengan huruf berwarna merah yang besar saat permainan berakhir. Namun pada waktu yang sama, _T-rex_ yang mereka lawan terlihat ambruk. Karenanya, Jeon kecil memekik senang. Untung saja si bocah belum bisa membaca.

" _Huh…_ tanganku pegal." keluh Jungkook saat permainan telah selesai. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya dan langsung terkejut ketika sang putra _menghilang_ dari pangkuannya, "Kwonnie?"

Taekwon mencebikkan bibirya saat sepasang mata _onyx_ sang ibu menangkapnya yang masih bergelayut di leher pewaris Kim _Enterprise_. " _Momma_ jahat! Aku panggil tidak mau bilang! Kita hampir dimakan monster."

"Maafkan _momma,_ sayang. _Momma_ tidak sengaja."

Kwonnie memalingkan wajahnya, lebih memilih untuk memanjat tubuh tegap sang ayah, menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Kita keluar dulu." ucap Taehyung sambil menggendong putranya, berjalan keluar dari mobil dan mencari tempat duduk. Sebelah tangannya mengelus tubuh sang putra dengan senyum lebar terpatri di bibirnya. "Jangan marah sama _momma. Momma_ hanya berusaha agar monsternya tidak menangkap kita."

"Tapi dinosasurusnya menyeramkan. _Momma_ tidak mau memelukku! Malah paman Tae yang memelukku. Itu menyebalkan." keluh si balita saat ia didudukkan di sebuah kursi, masih di area permainan.

Pemuda Jeon langsung memeluk tubuh putranya sambil meminta maaf. " _Momma_ hanya terlalu fokus, sayang. Lihat.. _momma_ bawakan susu pisang, juga camilan kesukaan Kwonnie."

Tubuh berbalut _sweatshirt_ putih itu lalu membuka tas yang sedari tadi ia bawa, mengeluarkan sekotak susu pisang, juga sebuah kotak bekal berwarna _baby blue._ Di dalamnya terdapat roti panggang dengan irisan sosis dan saus tomat, juga keju sebagai _topping._

Kwonnie yang melihatnya langsung berbinar. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu meminum susunya dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya memegang sepotong _pizza_ buatan rumah dan menggigitinya besar-besar.

"Pelan-pelan, jagoan." gumam Taehyung seraya mengusap puncak kepala bocah kesayangannya yang terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Ia menoleh saat sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. Begitu mengetahui bahwa itu sepotong _pizza_ yang disuapkan oleh sang kekasih, Kim muda membuka mulutnya. "Terima kasih."

Jungkook tersipu saat pria Kim tiba-tiba mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibirnya. Mereka diam selama beberapa saat, tenggelam dalam waktu untuk menikmati _pizza_ sederhana buatan Jeon muda.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar saat melihat calon istrinya mengeluarkan sebotol air minum dari dalam tas. "Kau menyiapkan semuanya?"

Yang ditanyai langsung mengangguk. "Aku membiasakan Kwonnie agar tidak sering-sering jajan. Kau tahu, makanan jadi yang dijual biasanya menggunakan banyak penyedap rasa. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatannya."

Bukannya memberi tanggapan, pewaris Kim malah menoleh, lalu menatap sesosok bocah yang menarik-narik jaketnya.

"Paman, aku mau boneka yang _Chikorita_." rengek Taekwon yang telah selesai memakan sepotong _pizza._ Ia menunjuk sebuah _ufo catcher_ dimana terdapat banyak binatang berwujud aneh, yang dicurigai sebagai _Pokemon,_ di dalamnya.

"Biarkan _poppa_ minum dulu." tegur sang ibu seraya menyodorkan botol air minum kepada pria pujaannya. Ia mengambil sapu tangan, lalu membersihkan bibir dan pipi putra kesayangannya.

" _Chikorita_ yang mana? Bagamana kalau _Pikachu? Poppa_ suka _Pikachu."_ "

Sejujurnya, Kim Taehyung tidak pernah hafal dengan nama-nama _Pokemon_ selain _Pikachu_ dan _Snorlax._

"Hih… _poppa_ payah." masih dengan susu pisang di tangan kanannya, Kwonnie menarik sang ayah dengan tangan kiri, lalu menuntunnya ke _ufo catcher_ berisi _Pokemon._

Melihat itu, Jungkook tersenyum lebar. Ia sadar putranya masih sering memanggil Kim Taehyung dengan _paman Tae_. Tapi tidak apa-apa, setidaknya kata _poppa_ lolos beberapa kali dari bibir mungilnya. Ia memberesi kotak bekal dan botol minum sebelum menyusul pasangan ayah-anak yang sudah tiba di permainan yang putranya inginkan.

" _Chikorita_ yang itu." seru Taekwon sambil menunjuk seekor _Pokemon_ berwarna hijau muda, memiliki empat kaki dengan selembar daun lebar menancap di kepalanya.

"Baiklah, akan _poppa_ coba."

Jungkook yang sudah tiba di sana langsung mengangkat tubuh putranya agar Jeon kecil bisa melihat detik-detik kemenangan ayahnya.

Kim Taehyung tenggelam dalam konsentrasinya saat menggerakkan lengan _ufo._ Sepasang mata elangnya menatap tajam boneka yang diinginkan balitanya. Dengan sangat hati-hati, ia menurunkan lengan _ufo-_ nya di posisi yang menurutnya tepat. Dan ketika lengan itu terbuka untuk menangkap si _Chikorita,_ Jeon Taekwon mendesah kecewa.

Sebenarnya, Jungkook ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejut Kim muda. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Dua kali ia diseret Kim Taehyung ke klub malam, dimana _tuannya_ bermain di mesin judi, cukup membuatnya tahu bahwa pria Kim sangat ahli dalam permainan itu. Tapi sekarang, di depan mesin _ufo catcher, skill_ memainkan mesin judi sepertinya tidak berguna.

Pewaris Kim tidak percaya ini.

Ia menang permainan judi dengan sangat mudah, tapi menjadi seorang pecundang di depan permainan bocah seperti ini?

Harga dirinya dipertaruhkan.

"Paman Tae payaaaaahhh!"

Ditambah sang putra yang mengawasinya, Kim Taehyung sungguh harus terlihat keren.

Maka ia mencobanya lagi dan lagi. Dan untuk yang kelima kalinya, ia gagal.

Kim Taehyung, seorang penjudi ulung yang dipecundangi oleh permainan anak-anak bernama _ufo catcher._

Ingin rasanya ia mengumpati, atau menendang benda itu sekuat tenaga, namun dua pasang mata bulat yang sedari tadi mengawasinya membuatnya urung.

Sungguh Kim muda tidak mau meracuni pikiran polos sang putra dengan kata kasar lagi, atau tindakan anarkis.

"Katanya _Spongebob, poppa_ harus menjadi mesinnya biar bisa menang. Ayo ayo menjadi mesin! _Squidward_ saja bisa…"

Kalimat barusan membakar semangatnya. Bagaimanapun, pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ tidak sudi jika disejajarkan dengan makhluk aneh yang memiliki kelamin di wajahnya.

Dengan tekad sekuat baja dan konsentrasi yang luar biasa. Kim Taehyung mulai kembali menggerakkan lengan _ufo-_ nya perlahan. Bahkan pukulan-pukulan heboh dari Kwonnie di lengannya, yang kemungkinan bertujuan untuk memberi semangat, sama sekali tidak membuatnya buyar.

 _Jemari_ lengan _ufo_ itu hampir meraup leher _Chikorita_ yang Taekwon inginkan, namun akhirnya malah memegang seekor monyet dengan jambul naik dan api sebagai bentuk ekornya.

"Yaaa! _Chimchar!_ " yang paling muda memekik riang. Ia langsung menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, berusaha meloloskan diri dari gendongan sang ibu.

Setelahnya bocah yang mengenakan atasan abu-abu itu langsung merogoh slot kotak dimana boneka yang didapat akan keluar.

" _Chimchar_ lucunaaaa!"

Bocah itu terlihat senang saat memeluk boneka _Pokemon-_ nya, Kim Taehyung menghela nafas lega. Sebenarnya ia khawatir kalau sang putra tidak menyukai _Pokemon_ monyetnya. Tapi setelah melihat senyum yang mengembang, mau tak mau ia ikut senang.

"Wajahmu terlihat seperti akan menghadiri rapat untuk memperebutkan tender saat main tadi." Jungkook terkikik geli. Ia mengusap pelipis pria Kim yang berkeringat dengan ujung _sweatshirt_ yang dikenakannya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" pria berpakaian hitam balas terkekeh, sepasang iris kecoklatannya tak lepas dari wajah sumringah Jeon Taekwon. "Aku harus terlihat keren di hadapan jagoan kecilku, _Yeah,_ walau dapatnya bukan _Chikorita._ Setidaknya dia kegirangan."

Merasa diperhatikan, si balita menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian. "Karena paman payah, dapat _Chimchar_ tidak apa-apa. Tapi lain kali harus _Chikorita._ Mengerti?"

Kim Taehyung memasang sikap siap. Ia lalu memberi hormat dengan tangan kanannya, memasang pose bak tentara yang menghadap sang atasan. Dengan suara tegas ia berkata, "Siap, kapten."

 _Lain kali._

Artinya, Jeon kecil masih akan bermain dengannya…

"Janji. Tidak boleh bohong." tangan kanannya yang mungil terulur. Ia menjulurkan jari kelingking, sementara menekuk keempat lainnya.

Melihat itu, Kim muda menyambut dengan tangan besarnya, dan mereka melakukan janji jari kelingking.

Sang ayah tentu tersenyum senang. Bagaimanapun, dengan ini sang putra seolah memberitahu dirinya bahwa bocah yang masih menyandang marga Jeon itu bersedia untuk diajak pergi bersama.

Ya… Kim Taehyung akan mewujudkan saat-saat dimana mereka akan selalu bersama.

Pasti.

.

.

.

Mereka kembali menjelang petang dengan keadaan Kwonnie yang kelelahan, namun senang. Ia puas tertawa saat melihat _paman Tae-_ nya memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring, tentu si balita yang meminta ayahnya bermain basket. Ketika akan melempar bola yang entah ke berapa, benda bulat berwarna orange gelap itu malah menabrak besi pembatas sehingga memantul kembali dan mengenai kepala sang ayah.

Walau sempat tertawa sampai perutnya sakit, si mungil akhirnya berdecak kagum saat permainan berakhir dan semua lampu di sisi ring menyala warna warni. Setelahnya, terdengar bunyi riuh tepuk tangan dan sorakan dari dalam mesin _game._ Kata _momma,_ itu tanda kalau sang _poppa_ berhasil mencetak skor tertinggi di permainan itu.

Setelah lelah bermain, Taehyung mengajaknya makan.

Kwonnie suka daging sapi berasap yang ia makan, juga kentangnya. _Paman Tae_ bilang, namanya _steak. Momma_ pernah memasak yang mirip seperti itu tapi tidak pernah bilang kalau namanya _steak._

Kwonnie juga suka saat pria bersurai hitam meminjam _trolley_ dari supermarket, lalu mendorong Taekwon yang duduk anteng di dalamnya sambil memakan eskrim.

Kim muda akan sesekali mendorongnya cepat, sesuai yang ia janjikan ketika tiba tadi, lalu sang ibu akan menegur, sekaligus mengomeli ayah-anak yang tertawa girang.

Dan di sinilah mereka, bertiga di ruang keluarga Jungkook dengan Kwonnie yang tiduran di atas sofa setelah menjajarkan robot _Optimus Prime, Bumble Bee,_ dan boneka _Chimchar_ di atas meja.

"Keren." gumamnya merasa puas.

Taehyung yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh ringan. Ia berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang baru selesai membongkar isi tasnya dan mencuci kotak bekal, juga botol minuman yang tadi dipakai. Sebelah tangannya merangkul pundak yang lebih muda. "Aku ingin memberitahunya kalau besok aku harus pergi. Bisa tinggalkan kami?"

"Tentu." ucap pemuda Jeon. Ia memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir pria pujaannya sebelum berjalan menuju balita yang masih memakai _v-neck_ dan celana _jeans-_ nya. Perlahan ia berkata sambil mengusak kepala Kwonnie. " _Momma_ ke depan membantu paman Yugyeom, Kwonnie di sini sama _poppa,_ oke?"

Berbeda dengan beberapa waktu lalu, kini Jeon kecil mengangguk walau pelan. Sang ibu pun langsung berjalan keluar. Ia terlebih dahulu memberikan tepukan ringan di pundak pria Kim sebagai semangat.

Pewaris Kim menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia kemudian duduk di sofa, dekat dengan kepala sang putra. Sebelah tangannya mengusap dahi Kwonnie lembut.

Si balita mengerang risih, namun perlawanannya hanya berbentuk gelengan lemah yang mencoba menghindari tangan besar sang ayah. Setelah itu, ia membiarkan telapak tangan hangat itu berada di kepalanya.

"Besok, _poppa_ harus pergi."

Sepasang mata si balita membola.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dirinya merasa kesulitan bernafas. Dadanya terasa sakit seperti saat ia menceburkan diri ke kolam renang sekitar tiga bulan lalu, padahal saat itu ia tidak bisa berenang. Alhasil, banyak air yang masuk melalui hidung dan mulutnya.

Ada banyak sekali yang ingin ia katakan, tapi bibir mungilnya menolak untuk bicara. Tubuhnya yang ingin bangun, lalu melotot ke arah sang ayah pun berakhir dengan diam.

" _Poppa_ ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Kwonnie jadi anak baik di rumah dan menjaga _momma,_ ya?" pria Kim melirik wajah putranya yang memerah. Perlahan diangkatnya tubuh menggemaskan itu, lalu ia dudukkan di pangkuan. "Kwonnie marah sama _poppa_?"

Si bocah menatap lekat ayahnya dengan sorot yang sulit diartikan.

Butuh sekitar lima menit sebelum ia berhasil mengucapkan sesuatu. "Akan pergi jauh-jauh?"

Dan Kim Taehyung yang mengangguk sambil tersenyum sukses menyulut rasa marah di hati Jeon Taekwon.

Pria di hadapannya bilang dirinya adalah ayah Kwonnie yang bekerja jauh-jauh dan baru pulang setelah sekian lama. Sekarang malah akan pergi lagi?

Apa _poppa_ kembalinya lama lagi?

Padahal Kwonnie belum memanggilnya _poppa_ terus menerus.

Padahal Kwonnie belum bilang maaf karena waktu itu memukul ayahnya.

Dengan bibir bawah yang mencebik dan raut wajah yang kacau, mata Taekwon yang memerah terlihat benar-benar berair.

"Jagoan, jangan menangis. Maafkan _poppa,_ ya?"

Si kecil Jeon menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ia mulai terisak sekarang. Kedua tangannya melepas lengan kekar sang ayah yang memeluknya, bahkan menepisnya saat mencoba mengusap pipinya.

"Kwonnie…"

"Ke-napa pergi-pergi terus…" si bocah tersak lirih. Kali ini ia tidak berteriak dan mengamuk. Taekwon lebih memilih untuk menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Ka -kalau lama sekali nanti aku sudah bisa naik mobil… Itu… lama… aku ti -dak mau lama."

Taehyung paham betul dengan kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir darah dagingnya. Ia berusaha menjelaskan. "Tidak akan selama itu, jagoan. Besok _poppa_ yang akan mengajari Kwonnie naik mobil kalau Kwonnie sudah besar."

"Bohong!" dengan mata berair dan memerah, Taekwon menatap sedih wajah tegas sang ayah. "Pasti tidak sayang aku."

Dada pria Kim terasa begitu nyeri. Matanya terasa panas saat mendengar ucapan polos itu meluncur begitu saja bak timah panas yang menghantamnya tepat di dada.

Baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu, sang putra sudah terlebih dahulu bertindak.

"Jahat!" pekikan itu seolah menjadi komando dari bocah berusia empat untuk dirinya sendiri agar melompat turun dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia lalu menutup pintunya kasar, menimbulkan suara yang membuat kepala Kim muda berdenyut sakit.

"Aku salah lagi." Taehyung terkekeh, mengolok dirinya sendiri yang salah memiih kata sehingga membuat sang putra salah paham.

Butuh waktu sekitar lima menit baginya sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel. Bagaimanapun, keadaan hatinya sungguh kacau sekarang. Ia tidak mau berakhir dengan membentak Kwonnie dan membuatnya semakin sedih. Besok sebelum berangkat, ia akan coba berpamitan lagi.

"Kook, aku mau kembali ke hotel." gumamnya datar setelah keluar dari ruang keluarga dan mendapati pemuda kesayangannya duduk di belakang meja kasir.

Jungkook yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Kim muda langsung berdiri dan mengikutinya keluar dari kedai. Tangannya dengan lancang mencekal pergelangan pria yang lebih tua saat ia hendak masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ada apa _hyung,_ apa kalian bertengkar?"

Taehyung menghela nafas berat. Ia menatap lekat kekasihnya sebelum bicara. "Bukan bertengkar, tapi aku sudah membuat putra kita berpikir bahwa aku tidak menyayanginya. Aku pusing sekali, Kook. Rasanya sulit setengah mati, padahal aku hanya ingin dia memahami ucapanku."

Tidak. Kim Taehyung tidak menyalahkan Kwonnie. Ia hanya merasa frustasi karena gagal berkomunikasi dengan sang putra.

Maka Jungkook memberinya sebuah pelukan untuk menenangkannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Nanti aku coba jelaskan padanya."

Niatnya, Jeon muda hanya ingin memberikan pelukan singkat. Namun Kim Taehyung malah balas memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher dan bahu sang kekasih. "Terima kasih banyak. Aku pasti sudah kehilangan kendali kalau tidak ada kau di sini."

"Jangan minum yang aneh-aneh." gumam Jungkook mengingatkan. Ia terkekeh ringan saat sebelah tangannya terulur naik untuk mengusap kepala bagian belakang pria Kim.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku akan minum, hm?"

Jeon Jungkook mengerang kesal. Ia melepas paksa pelukan mereka, lalu mendelik kesal.

"Bercanda, _Nyonya Kim_. _Poppa_ tidak akan minum _liquor. Poppa_ hanya akan minum teh atau kopi." Taehyung tertawa renyah. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk menarik pipi pemuda Jeon ke segala arah. Perlahan, senyum di bibirnya mulai luntur. "Kwonnie masuk ke kamar, dia menangis."

"Ya, dia juga seperti itu kalau marah padaku. Tapi pintunya tidak dikunci. Kau tidak masuk?"

Kim muda menggeleng ringan, memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat kala tangan Jungkook dengan lembut membelai rahangnya. "Aku tidak mau berakhir dengan kehilangan kendali dan membentaknya."

Jungkook terkekeh kecil. "Baiklah… besok pagi datang untuk sarapan bersama. Sekarang beristirahatlah. Jangan minum kopi agar kau bisa tidur nyenyak."

Pewaris perusahaan Kim mengangguk kecil sebelum mencium lembut bibir Jungkook-nya. "Aku mencintaimu, Kook. Sangat."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." _namja_ bersurai madu tersenyum manis. "Kwonnie juga pasti sangat sangat menyayangimu."

"Kuharap juga begitu."

.

.

.

Pukul delapan malam, Jungkook duduk di sofa, membiarkan televisinya menyala sementara ia sendiri sibuk mengecek catatan pengeluaran dan pemasukan kedai. ia begitu fokus dengan kegiatannya sampai sebuah suara yang sangat familiar menyapa gendang telinga.

" _Momma…_ " Kwonnie membuka pintu kamarnya, berjalan gontai menghampiri sang ibu yang duduk bersila.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil. Diletakkannya buku yang sedari tadi ia pantengi. Ia merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar. "Apa jagoan _momma_ kelaparan sampai-sampai terbangun jam segini?"

Ketika sang ibu menghampiri sang putra di kamarnya tadi, bocah itu sudah terlelap. Maka yang Jungkook lakukan adalah membersihkan tubuh Kwonnie dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Jeon kecil menggeleng lemah.

Ia menghamburkan diri ke dalam pelukan ibunya, membuat sang ibu memekik kaget.

"Astaga! Tubuhmu panas sekali!" Jungkook membaringkan putranya di atas sofa. Ia hendak beranjak untuk mengambil kotak obat ketika jemari kecil menarik tangannya lemah. "Ada apa, sayang? _Momma_ ambilkan obat untukmu, ya?"

Jeon Taekwon menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mulai menangis.

"Sayang… katakan bagian mana yang sakit. Hei…" sejujurnya Jungkook merasa panik. Taekwon kecilnya tidak pernah menangis ketika demam, dan sekarang balita kesayangannya melakukan itu.

Ketika melihat tangan kiri Kwonnie memegangi dadanya, Jeon muda benar-benar takut kalau jantungnya kembali sakit atau sejenisnya.

" _Poppa-_ ku…" gumam Taekwon di sela isakannya. Wajahnya yang berurai air mata terlihat begitu menyakitkan untuk Jungkook. " _Poppa…_ "

"Sebentar, _momma_ hubungi _poppa_ biar dia datang ke sini." tangan kanan Jungkook terulur untuk meraih ponselnya di atas meja.

Jugkook merasa benar-benar resah. Tiga kali ia menghubungi Kim Taehyung, dan semuanya tidak diangkat. Matanya mulai terasa panas saat sang putra tak henti-hentinya menangis sedangkan demamnya malah terasa semakin tinggi.

"Kumohon, _hyung…_ angkat."

Dan hingga panggilan ketujuh, tuan muda Kim tidak mengangkat panggilannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Seharusnya kuunggah kemarin, tapi kemarin aku sangat-sangat pilek. Tidak mau ingus menetes di _mouse pad._

 _._

 _._

 **Review please,**

 **Tiger**


	5. Chapter 5

Jantung Jungkook berdetak cepat saat memasangkan plester penurun demam di dahi sang putra, tangannya gemetaran. Matanya memanas, namun ia melarang dirinya sendiri untuk membuang-buang tenaga dan menangis tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Sayang, tunggu sebentar ya, _momma_ ambil jaket untuk Kwonnie." tangan kanannya mengusap lembut pipi balita yang terlentang di atas sofa. Ia menunggu, meminta persetujuan dari putranya yang masih saja sesenggukan,

" _Poppa-_ ku…" gumamnya lirih dengan mata berurai. Kwonnie bahkan tak sanggup membuka kelopak matanya, namun ia masih saja memanggil sang ayah.

Pemuda bersurai madu tersenyum tipis, mencoba menenangkan walau ia tahu jagoan kecilnya tidak bisa melihat itu. "Kita ke tempat _poppa_. Perasaan _momma_ tidak enak, dan kita harus ke sana. Kwonnie tunggu sebentar, _momma_ ambilkan jaket agar tidak kedinginan, ya?"

Dan dengan anggukan kecil dari Jeon Taekwon, sang ibu melesat ke kamarnya, mencari jaket paling tebal yang ia punya. Setelahnya, Jungkook masuk ke kamar balitanya untuk mengambil jaket dan celana panjang untuk melapisi piyama yang dipakai malaikat kecilnya.

"Apa di sini sakit?" Jungkook bertanya hati-hati saat memakaikan celana _training_ putranya. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh dada bocah berpiyama biru.

Sang putra menggeleng pelan. Baru saja Jeon muda akan menghela nafas lega, ia mendengar suara parau si kecil kesayangannya.

"Tapi sakit… tapi tidak sakit…"

Awalnya, Jungkook merasa bingung, namun kata yang selanjutnya ia dengar membuatnya tersenyum simpul.

" _Poppa-_ ku…"

"Iya. Kita ke tempat _poppa_ sekarang. Kwonnie pegangan _momma_ yang kuat."

Semoga saja, yang dimaksud sang putra adalah rasa rindu yang tak ia mengerti…

Semoga.

Mungkin, hari ini adalah hari dimana Jeon Jungkook bersikap sangat-sangat sembrono sebagai seorang ibu. Ia menggendong putranya yang sedang demam di depan. Walau telah mengenakan jaket, Kwonnie bisa saja menggigil karena terpaan angin malam. Apalagi mereka cukup dekat dengan pantai.

Jaket miliknya yang super tebal itu tidak ia pakai, melainkan ia lilitkan ke tubuh sang putra, memakaikannya sedemikian rupa sampai ia merasa tubuh Kwonnie benar-benar terlindungi.

Setelahnya, Jungkook menyambar _first aid kit_ miliknya, memasukkannya ke tas selempang yang ia punya, lalu mulai berjalan cepat meninggalkan rumahnya menuju hotel tempat Kim muda menginap.

"Sabar, sayang. _Poppa_ pasti akan memelukmu."

Dan Kwonnie mengangguk patuh seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada sang bunda.

Jungkook kepayahan walau hanya berjalan sekitar satu blok. Bagaimanapun, menggendong putranya yang kini berusia empat sambil berjalan cepat membuat lengannya benar-benar pegal. Nafasnya bahkan sempat tersengal, namun ia terlalu panik untuk peduli.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia bahkan mengabaikan resepsionis yang menyapanya di _lobby_ hotel, dan hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis walau nyatanya, raut wajahnya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

Jungkook mengetuk pintu kamar Taehyung berulang kali, memanggilnya dengan suara keras tanpa mempedulikan penghuni hotel yang lain.

" _Hyung,_ kumohon jawab aku!" pekiknya setengah frustasi. Tangan kanannya terus saja menggedor pintu, sedangkan yang kiri hampir mati rasa karena ia gunakan untuk menyangga tubuh balita kesayangannya.

"Persetan!" umpatnya tanpa sengaja. Kwonnie bisa saja mendengarnya dan menanyakan apa maksudnya di kemudian hari, tapi itu akan dipikirkannya nanti. Sekarang, ia lebih memilih untuk mengambil ancang-ancang sebelum menendang pintu kamar pria Kim, tepat di atas _handle_ pintunya sebanyak tiga kali, dan itu sukses membuat kunci slot yang dikaitkan pria Kim dari dalam patah.

Dan pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat pintu terbuka benar-benar membuat Jeon Jungkook kehilangan kata-kata.

.

 **A fanfiction, the continuation of "Puzzled"**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Family, Hurt/ Comfort, Humor, dll**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated:** **M for the language and theme, and** _ **yeah**_

 **Warning: OC for the** **Taekwon** _ **.**_

 **Ambigu, typo tak tertahankan, m-preg (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Painted"**

 **Part V: The Brushed Canvas**

" _Hyung,_ kumohon katakan sesuatu." gumam Jungkook lirih. Suaranya bergetar, seluruh tubuhnya mengalami _tremor_.

Tangan kirinya menyentuh dahi pria Kim, tidak panas.

Namun wajah pucat itu benar-benar membuat Jungkook panik luar biasa. Ternyata benar, perasaannya yang tidak enak menjadi pertanda bahwa pria pujaannya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya kasar. Ia ulang itu sebanyak tiga kali, mencoba membuat dirinya sendiri lebih tenang.

Masih dengan Taekwon di pelukannya, Jeon muda mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pria Kim, dan ia bisa merasakan deru nafas pria pujaannya yang begitu lemah.

Sosok bersurai kelam tersengal dalam ketidaksadarannya, namun itu tidak mengubah apapun. Ia masih saja terpejam, tak mampu merespon panggilan dan sentuhan yang dilakukan Jungkook di wajahnya.

"Sayang, jaga _poppa_ sebentar." pintanya saat membaringkan sang putra di samping tubuh lemah Kim Taehyung. Dilepasnya jaket tebal miliknya yang dipakai Kwonnie untuk membuat jagoan kecilnya lebih nyaman.

" _Poppa…_ " rengek Kwonnie sekali lagi. Bibirnya mencebik, kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak, mencoba untuk membuka.

"Iya, sayang. Ini _poppa._ " Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Ia menggenggam tangan kiri pewaris Kim _Enterprise,_ meletakkannya di perut Kwonnie, menumpuk di tangan mungil putranya. "Kwonnie jaga _poppa_ sebentar, _momma_ akan menelfon dokter agar _poppa_ segera diobati."

Sekali lagi, Jeon Taekwon hanya memanggil ayahnya. Kali ini, dengan nada yang lebih tenang. Pemuda bersurai madu tahu, terselip rasa bahagia di suara lemah yang lolos dari bibir putra semata wayangnya.

Maka ia segera menyambar telefon yang ada di nakas, sepasang mata bulatnya menelusur deretan angka yang tertera di kertas yang ditempel di atas meja untuk menemukan kata _front office._ Ia segera menghubunginya, meminta mereka untuk memanggilkan dokter.

Ia tahu, pada saat-saat seperti ini, yang bisa dilakukannya untuk Kim Taehyung adalah menunggu.

"Apa yang kau telan, _hyung…_ " gumam Jungkook lirih. Sejujurnya ia merasa sangat takut sekarang. Ketika masih tinggal di rumah pria Kim, ia pernah sekali mengalami hal seperti ini. Hari itu, Kim muda bahkan sampai dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Kim Taehyung itu terlihat kokoh, sangat.

Tapi ia juga rapuh dan sangat lemah di saat-saat tertentu. Ia bahkan alergi berbagai jenis obat. _Paracetamol_ saja harus dengan dosis tertentu, tidak boleh kurang, apalagi lebih.

Sembari menunggu dokter tiba, Jungkook membetulkan posisi tidur pria Kim. Ia sengaja tidak memakaikannya bantal. Ditarik, lalu ditahannya dagu tegas Taehyung sehingga jalur pernafasannya dari hidung ke paru-paru berada pada satu garis lurus agar udara lebih mudah masuk ke sana.

Tangan yang satunya mengusap dahi Kwonnie lembut. Ia sempat membantu sang putra meminum _syrup_ penurun demam, juga air putih.

"Tuan, maaf menunggu lama." ketukan di pintu yang diikuti oleh suara seorang pria menarik seluruh atensi Jeon muda. "Saya membawa dokter Hwang."

Jungkook berjalan tergesa menuju pintu, lalu membukanya. Seorang pegawai hotel berdiri di sana. Di belakangnya, pria tinggi dengan jas putih panjang dan tas besar yang ditenteng tersenyum simpul.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih secara singkat kepada pegawai hotel, Jeon muda segera meminta sang dokter untuk memeriksa pria bersurai jelaga yang tengah terlelap dengan deru nafas lemahnya.

"Biasanya dia begitu kalau alerginya kambuh, _Dok_." ucap pemuda bermata _onyx_ tanpa ditanya ketika sang dokter menempelkan stetoskopnya ke dada pasiennya. "Dia memiliki alergi pada beberapa obat juga."

Sang dokter mengangguk. Ia masih setia mendengarkan penjelasan Jungkook sambil terus memeriksa tubuh Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook menjelaskan makanan atau minuman apa saja yang bisa membuat Taehyung alergi, termasuk beberapa jenis obat yang tidak bisa diterima tubuhnya. Ia juga menyebutkan nama obat alergi yang biasa tersedia di kotak obat yang ada di rumah Taehyung. Sialnya, Jeon muda tidak memiliki itu di kotak obatnya.

"Saya akan memberikan injeksi. Obat yang akan saya berikan tidak memiliki bahan yang membuatnya alergi. Semoga saja reaksinya cepat."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk. Matanya masih memperhatikan wajah Taehyung walau kedua tangannya kini tengah menggendong Taekwon yang merengek sejak dokter mengambil lengan sang ayah dari atas perutnya.

"Ssttt… setelah _poppa_ disuntik, _poppa_ akan memeluk Kwonnie lagi. Jangan menangis, hm?" bisik Jungkook sebelum memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi putranya. Setelahnya, ia beralih menatap dokter Hwang yang telah selesai menyuntikkan obatnya. " _Dok,_ apa reaksinya tidak berlebihan untuk sebuah kasus alergi? Seingatku, reaksi alerginya kadang lambat, tapi bisa sangat parah."

Pria berjas putih menegakkan tubuhnya. Sepasang mata tajamnya menatap lurus ke manik obsidian Jungkook, setelahnya ia tersenyum ramah. "Saya tidak akan meminta Anda untuk tidak panik karena kondisinya memang mengkhawatirkan, tapi suami Anda baik-baik saja sekarang."

Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh sang putra, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi saat sang dokter mengatakan Kim Taehyung sebagai _suami dari Jungkook._

"Gejala alergi pada setiap orang memang berbeda. Ada yang ringan, bahkan sampai ke berat. Suami Anda tergolong memiliki reaksi yang cukup berat karena menyangkut masalah pernafasan. Untungnya, kita tidak terlambat memberikan penanganan." dokter itu lalu mengambil secarik kertas, menuliskan nama beberapa obat untuk pasiennya. "Sepertinya suami Anda juga mengalami kelelahan. Saya akan menuliskan resep obat. Dia harus meminum obat ini sesuai dosisnya. Saya juga menyarankan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit dan melakukan _check up_ dengan peralatan yang lebih lengkap. Anda bisa mendapatkan saran yang lebih jelas untuk alerginya setelah dokter mengetahui kondisi suami Anda melalui hasil lab."

Jungkook tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya usai menerima secarik kertas berisi daftar obat yang harus ia beli, masih dengan menggendong Kwonnie.

"Sepertinya putra Anda juga sedang sakit. Apa perlu saya memeriksanya juga?"

"Ahh.. tidak. Tidak perlu. Dia hanya ingin bersama ayahnya. Demamnya juga sudah turun setelah aku memberinya obat." Jungkook menyentuh dahi Kwonnie, memastikan. Setelahnya, ia merebahkan tubuh sang putra di samping _poppa-_ nya sebelum kembali berbincang dengan dokter yang menangani _suaminya._ "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih karena Anda bersedia datang."

Jeon Jungkook tidak membawa apapun selain _first aid kit_ dan ponsel pintarnya _._ Maka ia dengan lancang menyambar dompet Kim Taehyung yang tergeletak di atas meja yang, untungnya, tersedia lembaran-lembaran uang _cash_ yang ia gunakan untuk membayar biaya dokter.

Hampir setengah jam sejak sang dokter undur diri, Jeon Jungkook baru bisa merasa sedikit lebih tenang saat deru nafas teratur Kim muda terdengar lebih jelas.

Masih lemah. Tapi setidaknya, tidak selemah yang tadi.

Ia tersenyum simpul saat mengambil termometer yang ia selipkan di ketiak putranya. Angkanya sudah tidak setinggi yang tadi walau belum normal.

"Kalian benar-benar bersekongkol untuk membuat _momma_ panik." bisiknya sebelum memberikan kecupan sayang di dahi sang putra lama. Perlahan ia membuka jaket dan celana _training_ Kwonnie, menyisakan piyama birunya. Setelahnya Jungkook menarik selimut tebal di ranjang pria Kim, melindungi tubuh kedua lelaki yang paling disayanginya hingga sebatas dada.

" _Poppa_ juga." Jeon muda beralih ke pria dewasa yang masih memejamkan matanya. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengusap rahang tegas Taehyung. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau konsumsi, tapi lain kali jangan menelan yang aneh-aneh."

Dan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir sang pujaan hati ia berikan sebelum memutuskan untuk merebahkan diri di samping sang putra. Mereka bertiga terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia dengan Taekwon yang tidur di antara kedua orangtuanya.

Jungkook mengulum senyum. Sepasang matanya berair, namun ada rasa lega yang terukir di wajahnya. "Lain kali tidur bersama lagi, ya? Tapi kalian jangan membuatku panik."

Jeon muda benar-benar merasa lelah, namun ia bisa menghela nafas lega karena keadaan kedua orang kesayangannya mulai membaik. Obat untuk Taehyung juga telah ia dapatkan. Lebih tepatnya, ia meminta pegawai hotel yang tadi memanggilkan dokter untuknya, entah siapa tadi namanya, untuk mencarikan obat di apotek. Uang tip yang diberikannya, juga uang untuk membeli obat pasti diambilnya dari dompet pewaris Kim _Enterprise._

Jungkook bahkan tidak peduli jika besok Kim Taehyung akan mengatainya pencuri. Yang penting, sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Selamat tidur, _poppa_ dan Kwonnie." gumamnya seraya memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun saat mendengar suara ponsel. Dari nada deringnya, jelas sekali itu bukan miliknya. Ia meraih benda persegi di nakas, memicingkan mata untuk melihat siapa yang pagi-pagi menghubungi ponsel pintar milik pria yang berjanji akan menikahinya.

Melihat nama yang sangat familiar, Jeon muda segera mendudukkan diri, lalu menggeser ikon berwarna hijau di layar.

"Yoongi _hyung,_ ini Jungkook."

Jeda beberapa detik sebelum suara di seberang sana terdengar. " _Kau bersama Taehyung, Kook? Kwonnie bagaimana? Kau tidak meninggalkannya sendirian kan?"_

"Ceritanya panjang, _hyung._ " Jungkook jelas tahu apa yang dipikirkan Min Yoongi saat ini. Apalagi nada bicaranya terdengar penuh selidik. "Sebentar."

Ia menyentuh dahi putranya untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Setelahnya, Jungkook mendekatkan jarinya ke hidung Taehyung, mencoba merasakan deru nafasnya. Setelah memastikan keadaan keduanya baik, ia bangkit dari ranjang, berjalan menuju balkon dan melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan pria berkulit pucat agar tidak mengusik tidur ayah-anak yang masih terlelap.

.

.

.

"Uhh…" keluh sosok kecil yang menggenggam jari telunjuk sang ayah di tangan kirinya. Kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak sebelum terbuka secara perlahan.

Tangan kanannya yang mungil mengucek matanya, sementara bibirnya terbuka lebar saat menguap. " _Mommaaa!_ "

Kwonnie mengeryitkan dahi. Biasanya sang ibu akan langsung menjawab saat ia memanggilnya di pagi hari. Tapi kini, suara televisi yang selalu terdengar dari luar kamarnya bahkan sama sekali tidak ada.

Maka sepasang mata bulatnya mengedar ke segala arah, mengamati sudut-sudut ruangan yang tampak begitu asing baginya. "Bukan kamar Kwonnie."

Bocah itu mengeluh. Ia hampir menggelindingkan tubuhnya dan melakukan _landing_ kala ia menyadari ada _sesuatu_ di tangan kirinya. Maka ia mengangkat _benda_ yang terasa sangat berat itu.

"Tangannya _poppa_ Tae." gumamnya lirih. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebelum memutuskan untuk melepas jari ayahnya.

Taekwon lalu mendudukkan diri, menyingkap selimut di tubuhnya. Ia mengeryit saat melihat sebuah kaos putih kebesaran yang membalut tubuhnya. Kaos itu benar-benar besar, bahkan sampai menutup lututnya. Iseng ia menarik kaosnya, mendapati celananya juga berubah menjadi besar, berwarna merah marun.

"Bukan punya Kwonnie." bibirnya ber- _pout._ Ia merasa kesal karena piyama kerennya berubah menjadi kaos dan celana polos tanpa gambar.

Lengan besar itu bergerak, kini memeluknya ringan.

Taekwon tidak melawan. Ia hanya menatap wajah terlelap sang ayah sambil sesekali menusuk-nusuk pipinya dengan jari. Ia akan tertawa gemas setiap kali _poppa-_ nya mengerang kesal dan menautkan alisnya yang keren. "Menggemaskan seperti Kwonnie."

Ya. _Momma_ selalu bilang Taekwon menggemaskan setiap kali ia melakukan hal-hal lucu atau menanyakan sesuatu. Sekarang, _poppa_ juga terlihat menggemaskan untuk Kwonnie.

"Jangan mengganggu _poppa._ "

Sebuah suara mengagetkannya, membuat Taekwon menoleh ke arah kanan. Ia semakin membeku kala menangkap tubuh ibunya mendekat, lalu memeluknya gemas.

 _Uhh, ketahuan main sama_ poppa.

" _Poppa_ sedang sakit. Jangan bangunkan _poppa._ " ucapnya lembut sambil memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi buah hatinya. "Kwonnie merasa baikan? Apa di sini sakit?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala saat ibunya menyentuh dahi. Setelahnya, ia mengeryit tak nyaman saat plester penurun demam dilepas dari keningnya. Rasanya seperti kulitnya ditarik.

" _Poppa_ tidak ditanya masih sakit atau tidak." gumaman bernada berat menarik perhatian kedua orang yang tengah berkomunikasi.

Tersenyum tipis, Kim Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh sang putra yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. "Mmn… _poppa_ dapat guling yang hangat."

"Kwonnie bukan guling!" pekik si balita kesal. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan mata yang melotot.

Taehyung yang melihatnya malah terkekeh.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _hyung_?"

Menoleh ke arah _namja_ kesayangannya, pria Kim mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih kau sudah datang."

Jungkook balas tersenyum saat merasakan tangan besar Kim muda mengusap puncak kepalanya.

"Jagoan _poppa_ juga datang untuk menemani _poppa._ " Taehyung mencuri sebuah ciuman di pipi gembil putra kesayangannya. "Terima kasih banyak."

"Umm.. sama-sama." cicitnya hampir tak terdengar.

" _Momma_ minta _room service_ untuk mengantar sarapan. Kalian berdua makan bubur, ya?" Jungkook bangkit dari ranjang, berdiri di samping nakas dengan tangan yang sudah memegang gagang telefon.

"Kwonnie mau kue." rengek bocah kesayangannya.

"Nanti di rumah _momma_ berikan kue. Sekarang sarapan dulu sama _poppa._ "

"Tapi mau nasi pakai _nugget._ "

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Setelahnya, Jeon muda tampak berbincang dengan seseorang melalui sambungan telefon.

Taehyung diam, mengamati buah hatinya yang tengah memainkan kaos berwarna putih yang ia kenali sebagai miliknya. Ia melirik ke tubuh bagian bawah Kwonnie yang tertutup kaos. Namun ia bisa memastikan bahwa bocah itu memakai _trunks_ ketat miliknya. Tentu saja kebesaran di tubuh sang putra, dan itu sukses membuatnya bertanya-tanya mengapa putranya memakai pakaiannya.

Seingatnya, ia merasa sesak kemarin malam. Dirinya jelas tahu apa penyebabnya, tapi untuk kejadian setelah sesak nafas yang dialaminya, ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Kook, kenapa Kwonnie memakai bajuku?" tanya pria Kim pada akhirnya kala melihat Jungkook mendudukkan diri di ranjang dan mulai bermain dengan Kwonnie.

"Semalam putra kita demam. Lewat tengah malam, demamnya sudah reda, tapi tubuhnya berkeringat. Aku yang tidak ingin dia merasa gerah langsung menggantinya dengan bajumu. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Sepasang mata bulat itu menatap penuh harap kepada Kim muda.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, dan.. oh! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Apa aku membukakan pintu?"

"I -itu…" Jungkook terlihat gugup. Ia melirik ke arah kunci slot di pintu, lalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "Maafkan aku."

"Astaga…" gumam pria bersurai jelaga saat melihat kuncinya patah. Ia jelas tahu sebesar apa tenaga Jungkook ketika pemuda yang enam tahun lebih muda darinya itu bersungguh-sungguh.

Ia tidak mengucapkan _astaga_ untuk kunci yang sudah patah, ia mengucapkannya untuk menyayangkan Jungkook yang malah minta maaf.

"Jangan marah-marah sama _momma-_ ku!" teriak Kwonnie dengan nada galak. Tangan-tangan mungilnya mendorong lengan yang memeluk perutnya kuat-kuat. Setelahnya ia merangkak di ranjang, lalu memanjat tubuh ibunya sebelum memberikan sebuah pelukan erat. "Jahat!"

Kata itu sungguh menyakiti Kim Taehyung, tapi ia tahu alasan jagoan kecilnya mengatainya jahat. Maka yang ia lakukan adalah mendudukkan dirinya, lalu mendekati tubuh Jungkook dan memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat juga, dengan Jeon Taekwon berada di tengah-tengah kedua orang dewasa tersebut.

" _Poppa_ tidak marah. _Poppa_ hanya merasa kaget karena _momma-_ mu hebat." gumam Taehyung sebelum memberikan ciuman lembut di puncak kepala Kwonnie. Ia menatap teduh wajah yang langsung mendongak dengan mata bulat yang mengerjab lucu.

"Kenapa _momma_ hebat?"

Sang ayah jelas tidak mau memberitahukan tindakan _brutal_ Jeon Jungkook kepada putra mereka, tapi ia juga tidak akan mengatakan sebuah kebohongan. "Semalam Kwonnie sakit, _poppa_ juga sakit. _Momma_ hebat karena bisa merawat kita berdua sampai sembuh."

Setelahnya, hanya anggukan puas yang pria Kim dapatkan dari putranya. Sepertinya si balita setuju dengan ucapan pria bersurai kelam.

 _Room service_ sudah datang. Jungkook memesankan bubur untuk pria pujaannya, juga sup ginseng yang hangat. Sedangkan Kwonnie mendapatkan nasi dan _nugget-_ nya, ditambah sup yang sama, juga segelas susu _vanilla_ hangat.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya pria Kim ketika menyadari pemuda manisnya hanya membantu sang putra untuk makan di atas kasur.

"Aku nanti saja." Jungkook tersenyum tulus, menyendok bubur di tangan Kim Taehyung, lalu memberikan suapan pertama untuknya, memberi isyarat agar ia segera menyantap makanannya sebelum menjadi dingin. "Apa yang kau makan sampai-sampai alergimu kambuh seperti itu, _hyung_?"

Sejujurnya, pria Kim hampir tersedak. Hanya saja, ia berhasil menahan dirinya. Ia hanya memberikan sebuah senyum canggung, dan Jeon Jungkook tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini.

" _Hyung,_ jangan coba-coba membohongiku. Apa yang kau telan?" Jungkook memasang ekspresi mengintimidasi. Bagaimanapun, ia harus tahu apa yang sudah membuat Kim muda _hampir mati._

Walau menurut pria Kim, itu terlihat manis, tetap saja ia tidak bisa meremehkan Jeon Jungkook yang sedang marah. Lihat saja nasib kunci yang patah di pintu sana.

"Kata _momma-_ ku, anak yang baik selalu berkata jujur." sahut Kwonnie yang sedang asyik memakan _nugget-_ nya. Ternyata si bocah mengamati interaksi kedua orangtuanya dari tadi. "Kalah sama Kwonnie… Kwonnie tidak pernah berbohong sama _momma._ "

Sial.

Kim Taehyung diejek oleh bocah empat tahun yang dengan santainya membanggakan diri.

Kalau urusan berkata jujur, pewaris Kim mendapat nilai _nol besar_. Ia sadar dirinya harus mulai berubah demi sang putra, tapi ia sungguh tak yakin kalau sekarang adalah saat yang tepat. Apalagi yang membuatnya sesak nafas sampai tak sadarkan diri semalam adalah…

"Uhu, _poppa_ payah." celetuk Kwonnie sambil menyendok supnya, kali ini dengan bantuan _momma_ agar tidak berantakan.

"Biarkan saja, _poppa_ memang payah karena kalah sama Kwonnie."

Si bocah mengangguk bangga karena mendapat pujian dari ibunya. Apalagi ia berhasil _mengalahkan_ seorang Kim Taehyung yang keren. Itu artinya, Jeon Taekwon berkali-kali lipat lebih keren.

Sementara itu, pria Kim merasa benar-benar payah mendengar percakapan ibu-anak yang meremehkan dirinya. Tapi ia merasa gengsi juga jika harus jujur.

Tapi biarlah…

 _Toh_ ia akan jujur kepada calon istri dan anaknya, jadi sedikit terlihat tidak keren juga tidak apa-apa.

"Kemarin aku memakan paprika."

"Paprika?" Jungkook membeo.

Kim Taehyung memang tidak bisa memakan paprika. Tubuhnya akan memberikan reaksi yang berlebihan, bahkan hingga ke tingkat sesak nafas hanya karena _sepupu_ dari cabai itu.

Dan ingatan Jeon muda langsung meluncur ke makan siang mereka yang terlambat kemarin. Memang dalam _steak_ yang dipesan terdapat beberapa potong paprika berukuran besar.

Seharusnya, Kim Taehyung tidak memakannya karena pria itu jelas tahu dirinya bermusuhan dengan paprika.

Lalu kenapa masih nekat menelannya?

" _Poppa_ makan cabai gendut di makanan Kwonnie." sela sosok mungil yang telah selesai menghabiskan sarapannya. Kedua tangannya mengelus perutnya yang terasa penuh. "Katanya paman Tae itu namanya papika tapi Kwonnie tidak mau makan karena seperti cabai jadi Kwonnie meminta paman makan cabai gendutnya saat _momma_ pergi ke kamar mandi. Katanya anak keren makan papika, jadi Kwonnie janji lain kali makan papika juga."

"Astaga… Kim Taehyung."

Jeon Jungkook tahu betul gengsi Kim Taehyung setinggi langit. Bahkan ia dengan bodohnya memakan sesuatu yang membuatnya alergi parah hanya karena putranya bilang itu keren.

Pria Kim hanya terkekeh sambil meletakkan mangkuk buburnya yang telah kosong di atas mangkuk sup yang juga tak lagi berisi, setelahnya ia bergeser untuk memeluk _namja_ pujaannya. "Jangan marah, sayang. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Janji."

" _I can't believe you almost killed yourself! Stupid_ poppa _!"_

Kim Taehyung melotot mendengar umpatan dan kalimat kasar keluar dari bibir Jeon Jungkook. Bahkan ada Kwonnie di sana, dan Jungkook seolah tak peduli.

" _Momma_ bilang apa? Pil apa?" tanya bocah itu penasaran. Sungguh ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang ibunya ucapkan.

" _Poppa_ harus segera minum pil agar cepat sembuh." ucap sang ibu memasang senyumannya. Ia segera mengambil obat dia atas nakas, juga segelas air minum, lalu menyerahkannya kepada pria Kim.

" _Clever. Saying things in English so our son wouldn't be able to recognize the words._ "

Taehyung berdecak. Ia segera meminum obat yang disodorkan untuknya dengan hati yang merasa kesal. Jungkook hanya mendengus.

"Kwonnie tidak mau supnya. Rasanya aneh." keluh si bocah sambil mengaduk mangkuk supnya. Ia menatap melas ke arah ibunya. " _Momma_ yang habiskan ya?"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap rambut sang putra. Ia tahu, bukan sup ginsengnya yang terasa aneh, melainkan Jeon Taekwon yang sudah kekenyangan. Apalagi segelas susu hangatnya juga sudah ia habiskan. Kalau begini, ia tidak akan memaksa sang putra untuk menghabiskan makanannya.

Mereka lalu diam. Jeon Jungkook masih tak habis pikir kenapa Kim Taehyung yang, katanya, mendapat gelar _Ph.D -_ nya pada usia ke dua puluh tiga bisa melakukan hal konyol , bahkan hampir membuat dirinya sendiri mati hanya demi mendapat predikat keren dari putra mereka. Ia duduk dengan tenang sambil menghabiskan sup milik Kwonnie, sementara itu sang putra asyik menonton televisi besar yang ada di kamar tersebut.

Sungguh, Kim muda tidak tahan dengan kesunyian diantara dirinya dan sang kekasih. Ia terbiasa mendengar suaranya yang merdu, dan keheningan di antara mereka benar-benar mengganggu.

Maka ia dengan tiba-tiba merebahkan dirinya, menggunakan paha pemuda Jeon sebagai bantal. Ditatapnya wajah manis itu dari bawah. Jungkook sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan makannya, tapi ia tidak mau sedikit saja menunduk dan menatap wajah pria Kim.

"Kook, aku akan pulang hari ini. Kau tega mendiamkanku hanya karena kejadian semalam?"

Jeon Jungkook refleks menundukkan kepalanya, menatap wajah tak berdosa Taehyung dengan tatapan tak percaya.

" _Hanya,_ katamu? Kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku semalam. Alergimu itu mengerikan, _hyung._ Makanan sepele bisa membuatmu sesak nafas dan lemas seperti orang yang hampir mati. Bagaimana bisa kau menganggap itu sebagai hal sepele? Kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku?"

Mendengarnya, pewaris Kim malah tersenyum. Ia mengusap lembut pipi sang kekasih yang menahan suaranya agar tak terdengar oleh sang putra.

"Aku memang sembrono untuk masalah seperti ini. Aku sungguh ingin Taekwon menganggapku sebagai sosok ayah yang keren." ia bangkit, lalu kembali merengkuh tubuh Jungkook ke dalam dekapannya. Kali ini ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Jeon muda karena tidak ada Kwonnie di antara mereka. Kecupan-kecupan lembut ia berikan di sana. "Karenanya, _poppa_ sangat membutuhkan _momma."_

Dan _namja_ bersurai madu tak bisa menahan rona merah di pipinya.

" _Hyung.._ " cicitnya saat Taehyung mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka. Sepasang matanya melirik ke arah Kwonnie, memberi isyarat bahwa bocah menggemaskan itu bisa saja memergoki mereka. "Ada Kwo -mwhh…"

Jungkook membelalakkan matanya tak percaya saat pria Kim nekat meraup bibirnya, lalu mengulumnya rakus. Kedua tangan besarnya bahkan dengan kurang ajar meremas pinggang Jeon muda tanpa aba-aba.

Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya memejamkan mata, meremat lengan pria yang lebih tua agar berhenti mencumbunya.

"Mwm…"

Kim Taehyung menyeringai di sela kulumannya, ia sengaja tak menggunakan lidah dan hanya menghisap bibir lembut sang kekasih.

"Menggemaskan." bisiknya setelah melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Ia lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir Jeon muda.

"Dasar gila." umpat Jungkook dengan suara lirih. Ia langsung mencubit perut Kim muda tanpa ampun, membuat Taehyung menahan teriakannya.

"Kau tidak akan pulang hari ini." imbuh Jeon muda kesal saat melepaskan perut pewaris Kim. "Tadi Yoongi _hyung_ menelfon, menanyakan apakah kau jadi pulang hari ini. Jadi, kuceritakan saja apa yang terjadi. Aku mengusulkan agar Yoongi _hyung_ meminta salah satu sopir dari rumah utama untuk datang ke Busan agar dia saja yang menyetir saat kau pulang nanti, jadi kau tidak akan kelelahan. Katanya, sopir akan sampai di sini nani sore."

Jungkook menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Besok jadwal kontrol Kwonnie, sekalian saja kau periksa ke dokter, lakukan uji lab untuk mengetahui sejauh apa alergimu. Pulang ke Seoul-nya sore, atau besok lusa saja."

"Astaga, Jeon Jungkook…. bisa-bisanya kau seenaknya memutuskan sesuatu."

Tidak. Kim Taehyung tidak marah. Ia tahu Jungkook melakukan ini demi kebaikannya. Hanya saja, ia sudah janji akan pulang hari ini.

"Seenaknya?" karena suatu hal, Jungkook merasa tersinggung. "Kau perlu tahu aku menggunakan uang di dompetmu untuk membayar dokter dan membeli obat karena aku tidak membawa dompet. Kalau menurutmu itu juga seenaknya, aku akan menggantinya nanti."

"Bukan itu maksudku." Taehyung mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia tidak ingin sang kekasih salah paham. "Aku janji pada _eomma_ untuk pulang hari ini. Ia pasti menungguku."

Jungkook memilih diam. Ia tahu betul Kim Taehyung seperti apa. Percuma saja ia membujuk berulang-ulang jika sang tuan muda sudah memutuskan. Lebih baik diam ketimbang membuang-buang tenaga.

"Ya sudah."

Kalimat bernada pasrah dan helaan kasar menarik atensi Jeon muda. Ia menatap pria Kim tak percaya.

Ya. Pendengarannya pasti terganggu karena setahunya, Kim Taehyung adalah sosok yang benar-benar kepala batu. Namun kalimat selanjutnya yang ia dengar membuatnya mau tak mau meyakini bahwa pemilik tatapan setajam elang telah mengubah keputusannya.

"Aku akan pulang lusa. Besok aku ikut ke rumah sakit, tapi hanya untuk mengantar Kwonnie. Aku akan _check up,_ tapi setelah sampai di Seoul karena aku tidak mau Kwonnie bosan berada di rumah sakit. Nanti akan kuberi tahu _eomma_ agar tidak menungguku hari ini."

Reaksi Jungkook diluar dugaan. Pemuda manis itu langsung memeluk erat kekasihnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang pria Kim sambil menggumamkan terima kasih berulang kali seolah Taehyung baru saja menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum simpul, sebelah tangannya mengusap bahu sempit Jungkook. Ia sungguh tidak tahu jika Jeon muda benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya sampai pada tingkatan merasa sangat bahagia hanya karena Taehyung tidak nekat menyetir mobil ke Seoul setelah kejadian semalam.

"Hih… Kwonnie juga mau ikut!" pekik sebuah suara menggemaskan.

Selanjutnya, sesosok balita menyelipkan tubuhnya sendiri di antara orangtuanya yang tengah berpelukan. Susah payah ia mendorong tubuh ayahnya demi mendapatkan sedikit ruang. Taehyung tentu saja tertawa. Ia melepaskan lengannya dari pinggang Jungkook dan langsung mengangkat tubuh gembul putranya.

"Mau dipeluk _poppa_ sama _momma,_ hm?"

Taekwon mengangguk polos. Dan ia langsung mendapatkan keinginannya.

Sang ayah memeluknya gemas, mencium pipi kanan dan kirinya bergantian, sementara ibunya memeluk dari belakang.

Si balita tertawa riang.

"Aku sayang _poppa_ sama _momma._ "

Kim Taehyung membeku.

Hanya beberapa detik karena sentuhan Jungkook di lengannya membuatnya tersadar. Mereka sama-sama tahu, kalau anak semata wayangnya yang menggemaskan akan bersikap _awkward_ jika menyadari ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat Taehyung barusan. Maka pewaris Kim segera memasang senyum kotaknya sebelum menggesekkan ujung hidung mancungnya ke ujung hidung mungil Kwonnie.

" _Momma_ pulang dulu, ya? _Momma_ mau membuka kedai dan mengambil kue untuk Kwonnie. Kwonnie di sini dulu sama _poppa._ " Jeon muda memainkan tangan kanan putranya, membuatnya menatap sang bunda dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Nanti _momma_ lama…" keluhnya berburuk sangka. Ia suka bermain dengan _paman Tae-_ nya. Tapi harus dengan _momma_ juga kalau sekarang.

"Tidak akan. _Momma_ juga harus mandi, setelahnya mengambil baju untuk Kwonnie. Bagaimana?" Jungkook melirik kekasihnya sebentar, memberikan isyarat bahwa ia ingin memberi kesempatan untuknya berpamitan kepada sang putra sekali lagi.

Taehyung yang mengerti maksud _namja_ bersurai madu langsung menyahut. "Di sini ada tempat berendam di kamar mandi. Baknya seperti kolam renang kecil."

"Kolam renang?" Taekwon membeo. Matanya berbinar saat menatap pria bersurai jelaga.

Kim muda mengangguk mantab. "Kwonnie bisa berenang di sana."

"Tapi Kwonnie tidak bisa berenang, nanti _hap hap_ begitu terus airnya masuk ke perut Kwonnie." keluhnya sedih sambil mengelus perutnya yang penuh. "Kwonnie tidak mau _hap hap_."

Taehyung mendesah kecewa, lirih. Tapi ia tidak mau menyerah. Maka diangkatnya tubuh sang putra, lalu dibawanya masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia menunjukkan _bathtub_ di dalamnya. "Lihat. Kwonnie tidak akan tenggelam di sana, karena nanti _poppa_ akan mandi bersama Kwonnie. Hmm… bagaimana kalau kita tambahkan busa? Kwonnie bisa bermain busa sambil mandi."

Si balita memanjat tubuh ayahnya, melirik sang ibu yang tengah melipat jaket tebalnya di ranjang. Setelahnya ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga _poppa._ "Nanti _momma_ marah-marah kalau mandi main-main sabun."

Kim muda terkikik geli. Ia balas membisikkan sesuatu kepada jagoan kecilnya. "Mandinya sama _poppa, momma_ tidak akan tahu. Bagaimana?"

Jeon Taekwon diam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Jangan bilang-bilang _momma._ "

"Jangan bilang _momma._ " ulang sang ayah sambil menunjukkan senyum kotaknya.

Jungkook yang sebenarnya mendengar percakapan ayah-anak itu hanya mengulum senyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berbalik untuk mendapati putranya yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

Bocah itu menunduk, memperhatikan kaos bagian bawah yang ia pegangi dengan kedua tangan. Sesampainya di dekat kaki Jungkook, Kwonnie mendongak dan menatap sang bunda dengan sorot serius. "Bawakan baju yang keren. Kwonnie mau yang gambar _Pororo._ "

"Baiklah, _momma_ akan ambilkan kaos _Pororo._ Mau yang gambar _Pororo_ sendirian atau yang bersama teman-temannya?"

"Bersama teman-teman." sahut si balita cepat.

 _Namja_ bermata _onyx_ yang langsung menyanggupi, mendapat sebuah kecupan di pipi sebagai hadiahnya. Setelah itu Jungkook pamit untuk kembali ke rumahnya dengan membawa piyama kotor Kwonnie beserta jaket dan kawan-kawannya.

Si balita kembali menonton televisi. Kali ini sambil tengkurap, bersebelahan dengan sang ayah. Taehyung sendiri tidak menonton televisi sama sekali. Ia sibuk mengamati ekspresi wajah putranya yang berubah-ubah, juga kaki yang ditekuk ke atas, lalu digerak-gerakkan mengikuti irama lagu yang dinyanyikan tokoh kartun yang mereka tonton.

"Kwonnie."

Panggilan itu sukses menarik seluruh atensi bocah berusia empat. Mata bulatnya mengerjab penasaran saat menatap wajah pewaris Kim yang balik menatapnya. "Ada apa, paman?"

 _Paman lagi._

Taehyung tersenyum tipis.

"Kwonnie marah sama _poppa_ karena _poppa_ bilang akan pergi?"

"Uhh…" si bocah mendudukkan dirinya. Ia menunduk sambil memainkan ujung kaosnya. Ia sungguh merasa ragu, tapi akhirnya kalimat itu meluncur juga dari bibir mungilnya. "Tidak usah pergi."

Kim Taehyung tersenyum penuh arti. Ia segera bangun dan mengangkat tubuh putranya. Kwonnie lalu didudukkan di pangkuannya. Punggung kecil yang menempel di perut pria Kim terasa hangat. Helaian halus di kepala Kwonnie yang menyentuh dagunya saat ia menunduk terasa begitu lembut.

Kim Taehyung menyukainya.

" _Poppa_ pergi untuk bekerja. Hanya beberapa hari." janjinya. Kedua tangannya mengusap masing-masing lengan kecil Kwonnie, lalu memainkan jemarinya.

"Tapi nanti lama lagi."

Jeon Taekwon mulai merengek. Kim muda tidak melihatnya, tapi ia yakin mata sang putra kini tengah berkaca-kaca.

" _Poppa_ hanya pergi selama dua minggu. Kalau bisa, _poppa_ akan pulang cepat. Nanti _poppa_ bawakan oleh-oleh. Kwonnie mau apa? Robot-robotan? Atau _diecast_ mobil yang keren?"

Si balita menggeleng. "Dua minggu itu berapa lama?"

"Hmm.. empat belas hari."

"Apa empat belas hari sama seperti umur Kwonnie yang empat?"

Ingin rasanya Taehyung mengacak rambutnya karena frustasi, namun kedua tangannya tengah sibuk dimainkan oleh putranya sekarang. Maka yang ia bisa hanya mengumpat dalam hati karena kebodohannya. Tentu saja Jeon Taekwon belum bisa berhitung.

Kim muda memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk memikirkan cara agar bisa mengajak putranya berhitung tanpa menggunakan angka. Menyuruhnya melihat kalender pun sepertinya akan percuma karena bocah itu belum mengerti cara kerjanya.

Menyuruhnya mencoret setiap tanggal? Tapi ada terlalu banyak tanggal disana. Yang ada, Jeon kecil akan bingung memilih angka yang mana untuk dicoret, atau seberapa banyak angka yang harus ia coret.

Atau… Kim Taehyung bisa membuat sesuatu yang bisa _dihitung_ Taekwon tanpa bocah itu mengetahui angka.

Ia melirik tas kerja yang diletakkannya di kursi. Kim muda mencondongkan tubuhnya, berusaha meraih tas berwarna hitam itu dengan sebelah tangan. Kwonnie yang tubuhnya ikut miring tentu langsung menoleh dan menatap ayahnya dengan sorot bingung.

"Paman _poppa,_ hentikan. Nanti jatuh-jatuh kalau duduk miring-miring. Itu kata _momma._ "

Taehyung tertawa renyah. Setengahnya karena ia dipanggil paman _poppa,_ selebihnya karena sang putra yang lagi-lagi menceramahinya dengan nada polos.

"Dasar menggemaskan." gumamnya sembari menegakkan kembali duduknya. Di tangan kirinya sudah ada tas kerja dengan _laptop_ dan beberapa dokumen di dalamnya.

"Itu apa?" tanya Kwonnie penasaran saat sang ayah mulai mengeluarkan beberapa kertas dan mulai membacanya. "Kenapa tidak ada gambarnya? Itu bukan buku cerita."

"Ini memang bukan buku cerita, jagoan…" Kim muda mengambil selembar kertas yang dianggapnya tidak penting. Ada kurva _x y_ tercetak di sana, menunjukkan penjualan _Vante_ secara keseluruhan _._ Itu adalah _brand_ yang diusung Kim _Enterprise_ sebagai nama dari produk _fashion_ yang mereka hasilkan. Tidak masalah _membuangnya,_ Taehyung masih memiliki salinannya di _laptop_. "Kwonnie mau mencetak tangan Kwonnie?"

Si balita hanya mengeryit saat sang ayah meletakkan _laptop_ di atas paha kecilnya, menjadikannya alas untuk kertas tipis berwarna putih yang di baliknya sudah ada coretan garis-garis. Setelahnya, tangan kanan Taehyung meletakkan telapak mungil sang putra di atas kertas dengan posisi melebar.

"Jangan bergerak. Nanti gambarnya jelek."

Kwonnie mengangguk, membiarkan ayahnya menyelipkan pulpen di sela jemarinya, lalu menariknya menelusur di sisi tangannya yang kecil. Kim muda melakukan hal yang sama kepada tangan satunya.

Setelah itu, yang ia lihat di kertas putih itu adalah gambar kedua tangan kecilnya.

Taehyung lalu mencetak tangan kirinya juga agar jumlah jemarinya ada lima belas. Paling tidak, itu mendekati empat belas.

Baru saja meletakkan pulpen yang ia pakai, suara protes malaikat kecilnya terdengar sangat manja.

"Yang ini juga." rengek Kwonnie seraya menyentuh punggung tangan kanan Taehyung. Ia menatap sang ayah dengan bibir yang mengerucut. "Biar sama-sama seperti ini."

Pria Kim tersenyum saat putra semata wayangnya mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara, lalu menunjukkan itu kepadanya. Mau tak mau, Taehyung melakukan keinginan balita kesayangannya.

Sekarang ada sepasang tangan Kim Taehyung tergambar di kertas berwarna putih, dengan sepasang tangan mungil Kwonnie terhimpit di antara kedua tangan ayahnya.

"Besok, _poppa_ akan mengantar Kwonnie ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa."

"Apa Kwonnie akan disuntik lagi?"

"Tidak." Taehyung menggeleng yakin. Ia menyentuh ujung hidung putranya gemas. "Dokter hanya akan menanyakan beberapa hal, Kwonnie hanya perlu menjawabnya. Mengerti?"

Kali ini Taekwon mengangguk.

"Malamnya, kita tidur. Lalu setelah bangun, kita akan sarapan. Setelah sarapan, _poppa_ harus berangkat kerja jauh."

Kali ini Kwonnie kembali merengut. Bibirnya melengkung turun membentuk segitiga.

"Gambar dan pulpen ini untuk Kwonnie." tersenyum simpul, Taehyung meletakkan pulpennya di tangan kiri sang putra. "Ketika _poppa_ pergi, Kwonnie akan mencoret satu jari sampai warnanya hitam."

"Tapi jarinya ada banyak, kenapa cuma satu?"

Kim muda tersenyum semakin lebar. "Pagi setiap Kwonnie bangun tidur, Kwonnie akan mencoret satu. Ini… lalu ini, dan ini. Setelahnya ini…"

Mata bulat Kwonnie mengamati dengan saksama ayahnya yang menyentuh jemarinya satu per satu, dimulai dari yang paling ujung, lalu merembet ke sebelahnya hingga seluruh jemari yang ada tersentuh. Tapi Kwonnie merasa tidak suka.

"Kwonnie mau yang ini dulu." protesnya sembari menyentuh gambar ibu jarinya yang sebelah kiri, setelahnya ia menyentuh gambar kelingking kanan ayahnya yang ada di paling ujung. "Lalu ini, ini, baru ini, ini dan ini."

Bocah berusia empat itu menyentuh _random_ jari-jari yang ada secara asal. Bahkan ia menyentuh jari yang sama lebih dari dua kali.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum kecil. "Boleh. Kwonnie boleh mencoret yang mana saja. Tapi jari yang sudah dicoret tidak boleh dicoret lagi. Mengerti?"

"Itu oke. Nanti Kwonnie minta _momma_ taruh di tembok kamar agar setiap kali Kwonnie bangun bisa langsung mencoret."

"Anak pintar." gumam _poppa_ sebelum mencium gemas pipi putra kesayangannya. " _Poppa_ janji, sebelum semua jarinya tercoret, _poppa_ sudah pulang membawa oleh-oleh."

Mata Jeon Taekwon berbinar penuh antusias. "Kalau begitu nanti Kwonnie sering tidur siang biar banyak kali mencoretnya. Ehehe… biar _poppa_ cepat pulang."

Hati Kim Taehyung berdenyut. Ada perasaan haru di sana saat ia menyadari jagoan kecilnya benar-benar tidak mau ditinggal terlalu lama. Ia sangat tahu Taekwon bukan tipe yang suka tidur siang, bahkan beberapa kali ia menolak mentah-mentah ketika sang ibu mengajaknya tidur siang hanya karena si bocah asyik bermain. Tapi sekarang, demi agar sang ayah cepat pulang, bocah itu bilang akan sering-sering tidur siang.

"Nanti Kwonnie tidur siang, bangun, lalu mencoret. Setelah itu Kwonnie tidur lagi, bangun lagi, mencoret yang besar. Lalu tidur lagi terus terus sampai semua cepat tercoret.' ucapnya heboh sambil mengusap kertas bergambar tangannya dan tangan sang _poppa._

Kim muda tertawa renyah. "Tidak boleh seperti itu, jagoan. Mencoretnya hanya setiap bangun pagi."

Kwonnie mendesah kecewa. Tubuhnya bersandar lemas ke perut sang ayah. "Itu lama sekali. Jarinya banyak."

"Tidak akan selama itu. Nanti _poppa_ bilang ke _momma_ agar _momma_ membantu Kwonnie. Ya?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Melihat itu Taehyung hanya terkekeh. Ia memindahkan dengan hati-hati _laptop,_ juga kertas dan pulpen yang tergeletak di atasnya, menaruh ketiganya di atas nakas. Setelahnya, ia memutar tubuh bocah yang sedang _ngambek._

"Kwonnie akan ditemani kapten _Optimus_ dan _Bumble Bee,_ juga _Chimchar_ , jadi jagoan _poppa_ tidak akan kesepian saat menjaga _momma_." Taehyung mencium gemas pipi putranya. "Nanti _poppa_ telefon setiap hari agar kita bisa ngobrol, hm?"

"Mau yang ada gambarnya." cicit si balita. Ia mendongak, mengulurkan tangannya untuk bermain dengan daun telinga sang ayah. "Kalau yang ada gambarnya nanti Kwonnie mau. Tapi harus yang bergerak sambil kita bicara."

"Ohh.. oke. _Poppa_ janji." Kim muda mengulurkan kelingking kirinya setelah mengambil kesimpulan bahwa malaikat kecilnya meminta ia melakukan _video call_ setiap hari.

Kelingking mungil Kwonnie bertaut dengan milik sang ayah. "Benar, ya? Sebelum jarinya dicoret semua, _poppa_ harus sudah pulang."

Taehyung mengangguk mantab. Ia tersenyum lebar, lalu memeluk erat putranya. Mereka berguling-guling di atas kasur dengan Kwonnie yang tertawa keras karena merasa kegelian. Ia senang bisa membuat ranjang berantakan karena jika ada _momma,_ ia pasti dimarahi.

"Ish!" keluh sang ayah tiba-tiba. Ia menurunkan putranya sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidur. "Kwonnie nonton kartun lagi, ya? _Poppa_ mau pipis sebentar."

"Jangan ngompol karena sudah besar."

Kim Taehyung mengacungkan jempolnya mendengar _wejangan_ bocah berusia empat tahun. Ia lalu melesat ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan balita yang anteng menonton serial kartun untuk anak-anak.

Sungguh Kwonnie sedang menikmati acara nonton TV-nya, namun dering ponsel benar-benar mengganggunya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah, merangkak di atas kasur untuk mengikuti sumber suara. Ia menemukan sebuah ponsel yang diingatnya sebagai milik Kim Taehyung di bawah bantal yang berantakan.

 _Momma_ selalu bilang kepada Kwonnie untuk mengangkat telefon jika _momma_ sedang ke kamar mandi atau tidak ada di dekat ponsel. Kwonnie juga sudah tahu caranya, hanya tinggal menggeser tombol hijau di sana.

Maka yang ia lakukan adalah menggeser ikon berwarna hijau. Baru saja ingin menempelkan ponsel itu di telinga, wajah seseorang yang asing baginya muncul di layar.

Seorang wanita cantik tampak terkejut di seberang sana.

" _Taehyung? Kau ada di sana? Hei… kenapa ada bocah memegang ponselmu?"_

Kwonnie yang masih memegang ponselnya merasa bingung. Ia senang jika seseorang menelfonnya dengan gambar bergerak seperti sekarang. Tapi wanita di layar benar-benar asing, dan ekspresi kagetnya membuat si balita takut.

" _Po -poppa_ sedang pipis. Kwonnie disuruh nonton TV sendirian."

" _Papa?"_ wanita itu terlihat marah mendengar panggilan si bocah lancang untuk pewaris Kim. Alisnya bertaut dan suaranya meninggi. _"Apa kau baru saja memanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan papa? Bodoh! Kau masih kecil, jadi jangan berbohong padaku. Cepat kembalikan ponselnya kepada Taehyung! Jangan mencurinya!"_

"Kwonnie tidak mencuri!" balasnya dengan berteriak. "Kwonnie juga tidak bodoh! _Poppa-_ ku bilang, Kwonnie anak pintar…"

"Sayang, ada apa? Kenapa berteriak?" Taehyung yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi langsung panik ketika melihat wajah putranya memerah. Ia langsung berlari dan memeluk bocah kesayangannya. "Ssst… ada _poppa_ di sini."

"Katanya Kwonnie bodoh. Dia bilang Kwonnie bodoh seperti Jimin bilang." si bocah mengadu. Ia menunjuk ponsel pintar yang kini tergeletak di atas ranjang.

Taehyung meraihnya segera. Ia sungguh ingin tahu putranya mendengar kata _bodoh_ dari mana sampai-sampai bocah itu kembali mengingat perlakuan buruk si brengsek Jimin.

Dan wajah Kim Taehyung memucat begitu ia melihat seseorang yang kini tengah melakukan _video call_ dengannya. Wanita itu terkejut, marah, dan kecewa. Pria Kim jelas tahu semua itu.

" _Poppa.._ Kwonnie anak yang pintar kan?"

Sebelah tangan Taehyung refleks memeluk erat tubuh jagoan kecilnya, menyembunyikan wajah yang memerah itu di dadanya. Bibirnya bergerak kelu, lalu berucap lirih. "Kwonnie anak yang pintar."

" _Jadi benar dia memanggilmu papa. Aku tidak salah dengar."_ gumam wanita yang kini menatapnya kecewa. " _Kau bilang ke Busan untuk bekerja dan sedikit_ refreshing. _Pantas saja_ refreshing- _mu lama sekali. Kau menyembunyikan banyak hal dariku, Kim Taehyung?"_

"A -aku tidak bermaksud… sungguh. Aku bisa jelaskan ini."

" _Cukup. Aku benar-benar kecewa._ "

Dan sebelum Kim muda sempat mengatakan apapun lagi, sambungan itu telah diakhiri secara sepihak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Awalnya berencana menggunakan _Kim Exclusive_ untuk _fashion brand_ dari Kim _Enterprise._ Namun semua berubah setelah Kim Taehyung mendeklarasikan _Vante_ sebagai namanya versi seniman. Dan sebertinya itu terdengar lebih _wah_ untuk _fashion brand._ Mehehe…

Oh, beberapa adegan diambil dari pengalaman pribadi dengan keponakan dan beberapa kenalan, meheheh….

Dan sepertinya chap ini kepanjangan dan membosankan, hmm

 _._

 **Review please,**

 **Tiger**


	6. Chapter 6

"Poppa _hati-hati terus, ya? Kwonnie nanti malam tidur sama_ momma _karena jaga_ momma."

Taehyung terkekeh menatap sosok berpipi gembil di layar ponselnya. Ia terlihat lucu mengenakan _headphone_ berwarna kuning dengan bentuk kepala _Pikachu_ yang dibelikannya tadi. Surai gelapnya terlihat berwarna kecoklatan di bawah sinar matahari. Mungkin bocah kesayangan Kim Taehyung ini duduk di dekat jendela.

"Janji sama _poppa_ untuk menjadi anak yang baik selama _momma_ bekerja." ucap pria yang hanya mengenakan celana _jeans_ selutut dan kaos putih polos. Sebenarnya ia merasa mengantuk, tapi memutuskan untuk tetap _melek_ dengan alasan putra semata wayangnya melakukan _video call_ sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Bocah itu menceritakan apa saja; tentang kartun yang ditontonnya, atau tentang ibunya yang kerepotan karena kedai kopi mereka ramai. Kwonnie merasa kesal karena dilarang membantu. Ia juga memamerkan susunya yang diberi hiasan _busa_ dan diberi gambar kepala _Optimus Prime_ oleh Paman Yumi. Katanya, _busa_ yang digunakan bukan berasal dari sabun, jadi si balita harus meminta bantuan Paman Yumi kalau ingin menghias susunya dengan _busa._ Yang satu ini sukses membuat sang ayah cemburu.

" _Tapi paman_ poppa _cepat-cepat pulang, nanti Kwonnie mau minta maaf karena memukul_ poppa _waktu itu. Ya?_ "

Hati Kim Taehyung menghangat. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk patuh seperti anak kecil. Bahkan ia tidak mengharapkan ucapan maaf dari sang putra, tapi jagoan kecilnya ingin melakukan itu.

" _Kwonnie sayang_ poppa." bocah di layar ponsel mengerucutkan bibirnya, memberi _gesture_ seolah ia sedang mencium pria dewasa yang kini terkekeh.

" _Poppa_ juga sayang Kwonnie. Sayang sekali." pria Kim menarik nafas dalam. "Sekarang Kwonnie istirahat, hm? Pasti lelah setelah pulang dari rumah sakit. Panggil _momma_ sebelum _poppa_ tutup telfonnya. Ingat, jangan berteriak."

Taekwon mengangguk sebanyak tiga kali.

Setelahnya, yang muncul di layar _smart phone_ Taehyung adalah langit-langit yang seingatnya ada di kedai Jeon. Sepertinya jagoan kecilnya menaruh ponsel yang ia pakai di meja. Ia juga sempat mendengar suara berisik yang timbul saat sang putra menarik lepas _headphone_ yang dipakainya.

"Tuan, apa Anda ingin kembali ke rumah Anda terlebih dahulu?"

Taehyung memijit pelipisnya saat ia mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sopir di kursi depan. Membuang nafas kasar, ia lalu berkata, "Langsung ke rumah utama saja."

"Baik." ucap pria yang berusia lebih tua dari sang Tuan Muda.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, tampilan pada layarnya berubah menjadi sosok pemuda manis bersurai madu dan balita yang mencoba untuk memakai kembali _headphone_ miliknya.

" _Kwonnie tidak usah pakai ini._ Momma _sudah tekan tombol_ speaker, _nanti_ poppa _terdengar walau Kwonnie tidak pakai itu._ "

" _Tapi mau pakai ini biar keren."_

" _Kalau pakai itu, nanti hanya Kwonnie yang bisa dengar_ poppa, momma _tidak bisa dengar."_

Taehyung terkekeh melihat putranya mengerucutkan bibirnya yang mungil sambil berpikir. Ia benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan. Tangan kecilnya yang menggaruk kepala sambil mendengus kesal terlihat begitu lucu.

" _Ya sudah._ " Jungkook terlihat melirik ke arah kamera depannya, membuat Kim Taehyung merasa kekasih hatinya tengah memberikan kedipan genit padanya. Lewat isyarat mata, pemuda bermarga Jeon itu seakan memberitahukan bahwa putra mereka begitu lucu.

" _Kwonnie pakai begini saja."_ sebelah tangan Jungkook mengalungkan _headphone_ kuning ke leher kecil putranya. " _Kwonnie sangat keren kalau begini._ "

Ada binar rasa senang di mata bulat putranya.

Taehyung bisa melihat itu.

Ia tersenyum simpul. "Jagoan kecil _poppa_ memang sangat keren. Kalau begini caranya, _poppa_ bisa kalah keren."

Dan Taekwon tersipu malu. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil memeluk tubuh ibunya, menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada pemuda bersurai madu.

Jungkook tertawa renyah. Diciumnya singkat puncak kepala sang putra sebelum beralih menatap layar ponsel yang dipegangnya. " _Ada apa,_ hyung? _Kau sudah sampai Seoul?_ "

"Begitulah. Aku akan menutup telfonnya. Kau baik-baik di sana, tunggu aku menjemputmu kalau semua urusan sudah selesai."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar. Ia mengangguk senang.

"Harusnya, setelah mengontrol kesehatan Kwonnie, aku menemaninya seharian dan baru pulang besok. Maaf karena seenaknya pulang hari ini."

" _Iyaaa…. harusnya_ poppaman _pulang besok. Kalau pulang sekarang Kwonnie tidak bisa coret-coret gambar tangan karena belum pagi._ "

Mendengar protes yang dilayangkan putra menggemaskannya, Kim Taehyung hanya tertawa canggung.

" _Pokoknya nanti kalau mau tidur,_ poppa _temani Kwonnie lagi sama_ momma _sampai tidur. Sambil nyanyi lagu tidur, oke?_ "

"Siap, Kapten Taekwon." ucap pria Kim mantab menggunakan nada tegasnya.

Sopir yang duduk di kursi kemudi saja sampai melirik ke belakang melalui kaca untuk memastikan majikannya baik-baik saja.

Bocah di layar ponsel Kim muda terlihat mengangguk puas hingga poninya bergerak-gerak lucu.

" _Kau terlihat resah selama di rumah sakit,_ hyung. _Kuharap semua baik-baik saja._ "

Taehyung tersenyum canggung. "Doakan aku supaya bisa menyelesaikan ini secepatnya."

Kali ini pemuda Jeon yang mengangguk lucu.

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata perpisahan juga berbagai bujukan, akhirnya Kwonnie mau menyentuh tombol merah untuk mengakhiri sambungan walau dengan bibir yang mengerucut kesal.

Pria Kim menghela nafas berat. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya lelah di kursi penumpang, sebelah tangannya naik untuk memijit pelipisnya.

Pagi tadi ia mengantarkan Kwonnie ke rumah sakit untuk _check up,_ bersama Jungkook tentu. Seharusnya, sepulang dari rumah sakit ia akan menghabiskan waktu bersama putranya yang menggemaskan. Bahkan Taekwon meminta Kim muda menginap di kamarnya.

Tapi Kim Taehyung harus segera pulang ke Seoul untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu. Ia meminta sopirnya untuk mengurus _check out_ di hotel dan mengambil barang-barangnya di sana.

Ia berharap Jungkook tidak mengetahui apa yang kemarin dialami Kwonnie. Tidak sebelum ia menyelesaikannya. Dan semoga saja Jeon Taekwon tidak mengatakan apapun soal dirinya dikatai bodoh oleh seorang wanita.

Baru saja ingin memejamkan mata untuk sesaat, sopirnya memberitahukan bahwa mereka telah sampai di kediaman Kim.

Pria bersurai gelap itu menghela nafas. Ia harus bersiap menghadapi apapun yang mungkin terjadi saat ia bertemu dengan keluarganya nanti.

.

 **A fanfiction, the continuation of "Puzzled"**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Family, Hurt/ Comfort, Humor, dll**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated:** **M for the language and theme, and** _ **yeah**_

 **Warning: OC for** **Taekwon** _ **.**_

 **Ambigu, typo tak tertahankan, m-preg (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Painted"**

 **Part VI: The Oil Paint**

Kim Taehyung merasakan panas yang luar biasa di pipi kirinya. Pandangannya bahkan sempat mengabur.

Bukan.

Bukan karena kerasnya tamparan yang ia terima, melainkan karena hatinya terasa sakit ketika melihat wajah kecewa dari sosok wanita yang telah melahirkannya. Matanya memanas saat itu juga ketika melihat mata ibunya berkaca-kaca.

Ia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang tidak ingin Taehyung lukai.

" _Eomma…_ " gumam Taehyung setengah berbisik. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah ibunya. "Jungkook pemuda baik-baik."

"Pemuda baik?" wanita dengan surai kecoklatan itu membeo. "Dia menjual dirinya padamu, dan kau bilang dia pemuda baik-baik?"

Taehyung terdiam.

Ia memang sudah menceritakan awal hubungannya dengan Jeon Jungkook. Pria bersurai hitam sungguh tidak mempermasalahkan apabila ia yang dianggap bajingan karena kedua orangtuanya memang sudah tahu kebiasaannya pergi ke klub malam dan minum-minum. Tentu kedua hal tersebut tak lepas dari yang namanya wanita.

"Taehyung." ucap seorang pria yang sedari tadi duduk diam di kursinya. Suaranya terdengar tegas meski dengan nada tenang. " _Appa_ selalui membiarkanmu _bermain-main_ di luar sana. _Appa_ pikir kau tahu batasan."

"Aku tidak bermain-main dengan Jungkook, _appa._ " menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, Taehyung menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum melanjutkan. " _Well,_ awalnya aku memang hanya menganggapnya seperti itu. Tapi dia berbeda… aku jatuh cinta padanya. Bodohnya, aku menyadari itu setelah Jungkook pergi."

"Lihat! Ini yang terjadi jika kau memberi kebebasan kepada putramu untuk melakukan ini-itu seenaknya." nafas wanita itu tersengal saat menatap suaminya. Ia terlihat begitu marah dan kecewa. Ia menoleh, matanya yang memerah terlihat begetar ketika bersibobrok dengan manik kecoklatan putra kesayangannya. "Jika kau masih menganggapku ibumu, jauhi Jeon Jungkook murahan itu. _Eomma_ ingin wanita baik-baik yang menjadi pendampingmu, atau pemuda dari keluarga terpandang, bukannya pemuda murahan yang menjual dirinya demi uang."

" _Eomma,_ kubilang Jungkook melakukannya karena terpaksa. Ia butuh uang untuk pengobatan kakaknya."

"Tidak." ucap wanita berparas cantik itu final. "Tidak ada pemuda baik-baik yang menjual dirinya demi uang."

Ingin rasanya Kim Taehyung meninggikan nada bicaranya, namun ia begitu menghormati ibunya sampai-sampai mengumpat di belakangnya saja ia tidak akan tega.

Maka ia hanya bisa diam, memendam amarahnya sendirian. Berkali-kali ia menjelaskan bahwa Jeon Jungkook adalah pemuda yang membawa pengaruh positif untuk kehidupannya, namun kedua orangtuanya tidak pernah mau mendengar. Ibunya yang paling menentang hubungannya dengan pemuda Jeon, sementara ayahnya lebih banyak diam.

"Masuk ke kamarmu dan beristirahatlah. Kita bicara lagi setelah makan malam." gumam sang kepala keluarga memecah keheningan. Ia tampak menghela nafas sebelum berdiri dari kursi kerjanya dan berjalan mendekati sang istri.

"Kim Junsu, aku belum selesai bicara dengan putramu. Ja -"

"Ssttt…" tangan besar pria yang masih terlihat berwibawa di usia senjanya itu menyentuh lengan istrinya. Ia mencoba menenangkan wanita yang telah melahirkan putra mereka yang kini masih diam dengan mata yang memerah. "Taeyeon, putramu baru saja sampai. Biarkan ia beristirahat sebentar."

Wanita itu mendengus kesal, namun ia diam saja saat sang suami memberi isyarat kepada putra mereka untuk keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Keduanya kembali membisu selama beberapa saat sampai Junsu menarik lengan wanita di sebelahnya untuk duduk di sofa berwarna merah marun.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Tae. Marah-marah tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungmu. Kau sudah berumur, kalau kau lupa."

Kim Taeyeon mendelik. Ia mencubit kuat-kuat perut suaminya yang sudah tidak _six-pack_ lagi. Junsu tentu mengaduh dan meminta ampun kepada istri tercintanya.

"Kau lebih tua dariku, Tuan Kim." Taeyeon memukul pelan perut sang suami. "Jadi jangan berani mengataiku berumur."

Kepala keluarga Kim tertawa renyah. Ia merangkul pundak kecil Taeyeon, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofanya yang nyaman. Matanya terpejam dengan kepala yang menengadah ke langit-langit. "Sejujurnya aku lelah menghadapi tingkah Taehyung. Aku memberinya kebebasan dengan harapan si arogan kecil bisa belajar bertanggung jawab."

Junsu merasakan tubuh mungil itu bersandar padanya tanpa berkata-kata. Ia menghela nafas berat. "Walau ia bertindak urakan di luar sana, tapi itu sejalan dengan tanggung jawab yang dipenuhinya di kantor. Aku bangga ia bisa menggantikanku sebagai pemimpin Kim _Enterprise._ "

"Aku tahu soal itu." sahut Taeyeon cepat. "Aku tahu soal Jeon Jungkook yang Taehyung _beli._ Kupikir ia akan bosan padanya. Tahu begini, aku melarangnya untuk berhubungan dengan bocah itu."

Mereka sama-sama bungkam setelahnya, lagi-lagi larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kim Junsu memikirkan masa depan perusahaannya. Jika berita mengenai putranya yang telah memiliki seorang anak dari pemuda dengan latar belakang tidak jelas tersebar, tentu para investor, juga konsumen akan merasa _terganggu._ Jika para pesaing mengetahui hal ini, bisa jadi mereka memanfaatkan momen ini untuk menjatuhkan, atau paling tidak, menggoyahkan posisi Kim _Enterprise._

Sementara sebagai seorang ibu, Kim Taeyeon jelas menginginkan yang terbaik untuk sang putra. Pendamping hidup seorang Kim Taehyung haruslah ia yang berasal dari keluarga yang jelas, memiliki latar pendidikan yang mumpuni. Sehingga ketika berada di sutuasi sulit, ia bisa membantu putranya..

Dan Jeon Jungkook jelas berada jauh dari harapannya.

Sejak sang istri memberitahunya prihal bocah yang memanggil putra mereka dengan sebutan papa _,_ Kim Junsu langsung mencari informasi tentang kegiatan _berlibur_ Taehyung di Busan. Semalaman ia memikirkan tindakan bodoh apa yang dilakukan putra tunggalnya sampai-sampai ada bocah yang mengakuinya sebagai ayah.

Dan hasilnya benar-benar membuat pusing.

Memang ia hanya mendapatkan informasi dari pihak hotel tempat putranya menginap. Namun itu cukup untuk membuatnya yakin bahwa Taehyung benar-benar menganggap bocah itu sebagai putranya.

Soal Jungkook… mungkin Taehyung benar-benar menyukai pemuda itu karena setahu kepala keluarga Kim, putranya paling malas berhubungan dengan _mantan teman kencannya_.

"Siapa namanya?" gumam Junsu masih menyandarkan tubuhnya, seakan lelah memikirkan nasib perusahaannya, sekaligus masa depan Kim Taehyung.

"Jeon Jungkook?"

"Bukan." Junsu membuka mata. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum memutuskan untuk menggeser tubuhnya hingga berbaring di atas sofa, menggunakan paha kecil sang istri sebagai bantal.

"Ohh.. Taekwon." menyisir surai pria yang sudah puluhan tahun menjadi suaminya dengan jemari. Taeyeon tersenyum simpul. Rambut Kim Junsu yang dahulu berwarna hitam, kini perlahan memutih di beberapa bagian.

"Seperti apa rupanya? Apa dia mirip Taehyung?"

"Matanya bulat. Hidungnya terlihat mungil seperti Taehyung ketika masih kecil, bibirnya juga mirip." jawabnya berusaha mengingat wajah balita yang ketakutan saat melihatnya marah melalui sambungan _video call._ "Dia menangis saat aku mengatainya bodoh. Persis seperti Taehyung yang cengeng saat masih balita."

"Taehyung anak yang keras kepala. Dilarang pun ia pasti akan tetap memaksa untuk bersama si Jungkook itu." sebelah tangan Junsu terulur untuk membelai pipi istrinya. "Jadi kita buat ia sadar bahwa Jeon Jungkook tidak pantas untuknya."

Taeyeon tampak berpikir. "Taekwon bagaimana?"

"Lakukan tes DNA. Kalau benar dia cucu kita, kita akan mengambilnya. Lagipula ada kemungkinan bahwa Taehyung ingin menikahi Jungkook hanya karena keberadaan Taekwon. Kau tahu, putramu itu selalu menyukai anak kecil. Ia pasti kegirangan saat tahu dirinya memiliki seorang anak yang lucu. Jadi kita ambil Taekwon untuk tinggal bersama kita. Berikan saja sejumlah uang untuk ibunya supaya dia pergi dan menutup mulutnya."

Nyonya Kim memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Aku setuju. Kita tunjukkan kepada Taehyung bahwa si Jungkook itu bukan pemuda yang baik untuknya."

.

.

.

.

.

" _Momma…_ ayo telfon _poppa._ Katanya mau temani kita tidur. _Poppa_ sudah janji."

Jungkook tersenyum mendengar sang putra merengek manja. Ia mengusap lembut kepala putranya sebelum memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu di bibirnya.

Kwonnie malah mencebik. Tangan mungilnya menarik-narik bagian lengan dari pakaian yang dikenakan ibunya.

" _Poppa_ bilang sedang ada urusan, nanti pasti menelfon. Sekarang Kwonnie tidur dulu, ya? Nanti _momma_ bangunkan kalau _poppa_ menelfon."

Balita yang mengenakan piyama bergambar _Optimus Prime_ menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Tapi tadi janji mau menemani Kwonnie sebelum tidur. Katanya tidak akan bohong. Nanti kalau tidur dulu, nanti tidak bisa bangun."

Jungkook tersenyum tipis sembari memeluk putranya.

Mereka berdua berbaring di kasur Taekwon, bersiap untuk tidur. Sang putra bahkan memaksa ibunya untuk mengenakan piyama dengan warna yang senada dengan miliknya agar mereka terlihat kompak karena bagaimanapun, ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya mereka akan tidur _bersama_ dengan sang ayah _._

 _Momma_ bilang, ia sudah memberi tahu _poppa_ agar memakai piyama biru juga.

Kwonnie merasa kecewa, tentu saja. Ia sudah menunggu sangat lama tetapi ayahnya belum juga menelfon.

"Ayo telfon _poppa_ duluan." rengeknya sekali lagi. Balita yang poninya kini berantakan itu mendongak untuk mengamati wajah teduh sang bunda.

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. "Tadi _poppa_ mengirim pesan suara. Kwonnie dengar sendiri kalau _poppa_ sedang ada urusan penting. _Poppa_ juga bilang akan menelfon jika urusannya selesai. Sekarang anak _momma_ yang pintar tidur dulu, hm?"

Taekwon menggeleng sekali lagi.

Ini pukul setengah sembilan, sudah memasuki jam tidur Kwonnie. Apalagi si balita tidak tidur siang, ia pasti sangat mengantuk sekarang.

Tapi mau bagaimana? Kwonnie tidak mau memejamkan matanya sebelum melakukan _video call_ dengan ayahnya. Ia bahkan berusaha keras untuk membuka matanya yang mulai berat.

Berkali-kali tangan mungilnya menggaruk kaki, lengan, bahkan wajahnya. Khas seorang anak yang mengantuk. Jungkook bisa bernafas lega karena kuku putranya rapi dan tidak panjang sehingga tindakan menggaruk itu tidak menimbulkan luka. Namun tetap saja, ia berusaha memegangi tangan putranya agar tidak terus menggaruk.

Tentu Jeon Taekwon mengerang protes. Ia bahkan mulai terisak dan memukul pelan ibunya.

"Ssttt… jagoan _momma._ Sini tidur sama _momma._ " dengan hati-hati pemuda Jeon memeluk putranya. Ia mengusap lembut kepalanya yang menggeleng pelan, sementara sebelah tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan pantat Kwonnie.

"Tidak mau tidur… po -koknya mau _poppa-_ ku… uhh… benci tidur!"

Si balita memang tidak menangis keras, tapi ia menendang selimut kesayangannya, lalu menyingkirkan tangan sang bunda kasar. Wajahnya yang berurai air mata memang terlihat menggemaskan bagi Jungkook, tapi ia sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk tertawa. Malahan, ia mencium lembut kening Kwonnie sambil terus berusaha membuat sang putra nyaman.

"Tidak mau tidur!" pekik Taekwon keras. Tangan mungilnya memukul kepala sang ibu tanpa sengaja. "Pokoknya tidak mau!"

Jungkook menghela nafas.

Taekwon memang beberapa kali rewel dan tidak ingin tidur, tapi kali ini, bocah kesayangannya benar-benar menguras kesabaran pemuda Jeon.

Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya sedang lelah.

Pikirannya lelah.

Ia tahu betul Kim Taehyung menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Ketika mengantar putra mereka _check up_ di rumah sakit, pria Kim terlihat beberapa kali melamun. Ia juga sering menatap ponselnya seolah menunggu sesuatu.

Jungkook memilih untuk tidak bertanya. Pikirnya, jika sang kekasih tidak menceritakan apapun kepadanya, lebih baik ia tidak usah ikut campur. Namun keputusan penyandang marga Kim kembali ke Seoul hari ini, padahal semula ia berencana untuk kembali esok, benar-benar membuat Jungkook kepikiran.

"Sayang, jangan nakal, ya? _Momma_ sedang lelah, jangan buat _momma_ marah."

Bukannya tenang, Jeon Taekwon malah menangis semakin keras. Ia kembali menepis lengan sang ibu yang coba memeluknya.

Baru saja ingin kembali mengucapkan kalimat penenang, ponsel yang ditaruhnya di nakas berbunyi. Pemuda Jeon segera meraihnya. Ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat nama, juga foto yang tertera di sana.

"Lihat, siapa yang menelfon Kwonnie?" Jungkook menunjukkan layarnya kepada sang putra, membuatnya bisa melihat foto Kim Taehyung yang menatap tajam ke arah kamera. " _Momma_ angkat, tapi Kwonnie berhenti menangis, oke?"

Si balita mengangguk. Ia masih terisak, bibirnya pun mencebik, namun kedua tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap asal pipinya yang basah.

Perlahan pemuda Jeon menggeser ikon berwarna hijau, dan muncullah wajah pria Kim yang tersenyum simpul. Ia langsung menyentuh tanda _loudspeaker_ di sana.

" _Hallo, jagoan? Kenapa belum tidur? Ap -_ " Taehyung memotong kalimatnya sendiri saat melihat kekasihnya memejamkan mata selama dua detik sambil menggelengkan kepalanya ringan, memberi tanda padanya agar tidak menanyakan keadaan Kwonnie yang sedikit kacau.

"Kwonnie menunggu _poppa._ " sang ibu yang menjawabnya. Ia mencium ringan kepala putranya. "Iya, kan, sayang?"

Si balita mengangguk beberapa kali. Matanya masih sembab tapi ia berusaha menunjukkan senyumnya agar terlihat keren. " _Poppa_ lama…"

Pria Kim tersenyum canggung. "Poppa _sedang ada urusan. Ini_ poppa _masih di luar, belum bisa pakai piyama. Tapi_ poppa _akan temani Kwonnie tidur. Tidak apa-apa, kan?_ "

Kwonnie terdiam.

 _Poppa-_ nya memang tidak terlihat seperti sedang tiduran, berbeda dengan dirinya dan sang _momma_ yang tiduran di kasur. _Momma_ baru saja meletakkan ponsel pintarnya dalam keadaan berdiri, disangga mengguanakan bantal, agak jauh dari kepala Kwonnie yang miring ke arah kiri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Asal nanti _poppa_ menyanyikan lagu tidur untuk Kwonnie." lagi-lagi Jungkook yang menjawab. Ia hanya tidak ingin balitanya kembali rewel, maka ia mengajukan alternatif yang sekiranya dapat membuat putranya senang tanpa merepotkan Kim Taehyung.

Sejujurnya ia menyadari bahwa bernyanyi adalah salah satu kegiatan yang paling tidak digemari oleh penyandang marga Kim. Tapi biarlah… _Toh,_ Taehyung pasti juga akan lebih memilih untuk menyanyikan sesuatu daripada pergi ke kamar dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama karena sepertinya pria bersurai kelam belum ingin tidur.

"Tapi lagunya yang lama."

Taehyung terlihat mengangguk. " _Baiklah, tapi Kwonnie tidak boleh protes kalau suara_ poppa _jelek._ "

Si balita tertawa geli menunjukkan gigi susunya yang rapi, terutama yang bagian bawah. Ia menarik selimut yang tadi ditendangnya, lalu memeluknya erat. Kepalanya mengangguk. Ia tak lagi menolak lengan Jungkook yang sekaang memeluknya dari belakang sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pantatnya.

" _Jadi, kenapa jagoan hebat_ poppa _belum tidur_?"

"Uhh…" Jeon Taekwon mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kwonnie tunggu paman tapi lama."

Pria Kim menunjukkan senyumnya. Ia terlihat menyandarkan dirinya di sebuah kursi kayu. " _Maaf, tadi_ poppa _ada pekerjaan, tapi sekarang sudah selesai jadi bisa menemani Kwonnie._ "

"Bilang terima kasih kepada _poppa_ karena meluangkan waktu untuk Kwonnie." bisik Jeon muda masih terdengar melalui sambungan. Ia merapikan rambut putranya yang berantakan.

"Terima kasih, _poppa._ " ucap Kwonnie menunjukkan senyum kotaknya yang menggemaskan.

" _Sama-sama, sayang_." pria Kim balas tersenyum. " _Nah, sekarang berdoa, lalu pejamkan mata._ Poppa _akan mulai bernyanyi kalau Kwonnie sudah memejamkan mata."_

Taekwon mengangguk patuh. Ia segera menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada, berdoa bersama sang bunda. Setelah selesai, ia menatap ayahnya dengan mata berbinar. "Kwonnie senang karena _poppa_ nyanyi untuk Kwonnie. Sekarang Kwonnie memejamkan mata, _poppa_ nyanyi yang lama, oke?"

" _Tentu. Peluk dan jaga_ momma, _oke_?"

Jeon Taekwon segera menarik lengan _momma_ yang sedari tadi menepuk-nepuk pantatnya. Ia memeluknya bersamaan dengan selimut kecilnya. Setelah itu, ia berucap sebelum memejamkan mata. "Selamat malam, _poppa._ "

" _Selamat malam, jagoan_."

Setelahnya, Kim Taehyung menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

Dan ia mulai bernyanyi.

Suaranya yang rendah begitu tenang mengalun ketika ia melantunkan lagu yang tidak Kwonnie ketahui. Meski begitu, putra kesayangan pria Kim ini menyukai nyanyian ayahnya.

Ia merasa sedang dipeluk di malam yang gelap dan sepi, merasa diharapkan dan disayangi.

Ayahnya seolah tengah mengatakan padanya bahwa ia akan melindungi Taekwon, menyayanginya sepenuh hati, dan berada di sampingnya selalu.

"Ngg…" gumam Jeon kecil sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan sang ibu.

Taehyung tersenyum simpul, masih lanjut menyanyikan lagu tentang penantian di pagi buta.

Ya. Dirinya memang sedang menunggu, sekaligus memperjuangkan Jeon Jungkook juga putra kesayangannya, Jeon Taekwon.

Ia benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk terus bernyanyi. Memang hanya sebuah lagu yang dilantunkannya, namun ia mengulangnya sebanyak lebih dari tiga kali.

Pria Kim baru berhenti saat sang kekasih menyuruhnya. "Sudah, _hyung._ Kwonnie sudah tidur."

" _Hm? Benarkah?"_

Jungkook mengangguk singkat. Perlahan ia melepaskan lengannya, lalu memakaikan selimut ke tubuh sang putra. "Suaramu bagus, Kwonnie menyukainya."

Terkekeh ringan, pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ terlihat merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi panjang. Ia menggunakan sebelah lengannya sebagai bantal, sementara satu lainnya memegang ponsel pintar. " _Aku ingin bicara berdua_."

"Sebentar." Jungkook menyaguhi. Ia terlebih dahulu menata bantal di belakang punggung putranya, lalu memberikan kecupan lembut di dahi balita kesayangannya yang telah terlelap.

Setelahnya, ia mengambil ponselnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Perlahan-lahan ditutupnya pintu kamar sang putra hingga hampir tak menimbulkan suara.

"Kau tidak sedang di rumah, _hyung_? Atau kau beli perabot baru? Kursimu terlihat berbeda." pemuda Jeon penasaran. Seingatnya, di rumah Kim Taehyung tidak ada kursi kayu seperti yang digunakan pira Kim sekarang.

" _Kau benar-benar mengingat semuanya._ " bukannya menjawab, yang ditanya malah memberikan pernyataan yang sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan dengan kursi atau perabot rumahnya. " _Jangan bilang kau juga mengingat perlakuan burukku padamu. Termasuk saat aku memaksamu melakukan_ itu."

Pemuda Jeon terdiam.

Ia memang mengingat hari-hari _buruknya_ di kediaman Taehyung. Meski begitu, jelas ia tidak ingin membicarakan hal yang bisa memperkeruh keadaan saat ini.

Ia merasa kekasihnya sedang menghadapi masalah, dan mengungkit hal-hal buruk di masa lalu pastinya akan merusak _mood-_ nya. Jungkook mencoba mengerti keadaan pria yang ingin menikah dengannya. Ia akan berusaha membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Kalau ada masalah, _poppa_ bisa menceritakannya kepada _momma._ "

Dan pria Kim tersenyum.

Jeon Jungkook yang bertingkah manja kepadanya sungguh sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengabaikannya. Dan tanpa terasa, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

Mereka terdiam setelahnya, namun pemuda Jeon dengan sabar menunggu karena ia yakin, sang kekasih akan bercerita padanya.

Tidak apa, asalkan Kim Taehyung bisa merasa lebih tenang, ia akan dengan senang hati menunggu.

" _Maafkan aku._ " bisik pria Kim lirih. Ia terlihat memindahkan ponsel ke tangannya yang lain karena merasa pegal. Setelahnya, ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. " _Kemarin saat kutinggal ke kamar mandi, ada_ video call _dari_ eomma _. Kwonnie mengangkatnya."_

Perasaan pemuda bersurai madu mendadak tidak enak. Tapi ia tak mau berburuk sangka. Menyamankan duduknya di sofa yang ada di depan televisi, ia memberi isyarat kepada Taehyung untuk melanjutkan.

" _Kwonnie memanggilku_ poppa, _dan_ eomma _tidak menyukai itu."_ pria Kim mengacak surai kelamnya hingga benar-benar berantakan. Ia lalu menghela nafas kasar. " _Maaf,_ eomma _memanggil putra kita bodoh. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana ibuku jika sudah menyentuh masalah status sosial dan sejenisnya. Kumohon maafkan dia. Aku janji akan membuatnya mengerti._ "

Taehyung hanya tersenyum kecil.

Tentu bukan karena putranya yang dikatai. Tidak ada orangtua yang senang jika anaknya mendapat julukan yang buruk, dan ia sungguh tidak akan senang karenanya.

Namun ia juga tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya kala sang kekasih menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Pemuda bersurai madu menebak inilah alasan yang membuat pria Kim resah sejak pagi.

"Tidak apa, _hyung._ Aku tahu Nyonya Kim hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk putra kesayangannya. Memiliki cucu dari orang sepertiku jelas bukan hal yang diinginkannya."

" _Kook… tolong hentikan._ " potong pria Kim cepat. Ia mendudukkan diri, lalu melipat kedua kakinya di atas kursi. Diletakkannya ponsel canggih miliknya di atas paha sebelum memijit tengkuknya sendiri yang terasa sangat berat.

"Maaf karena membuatmu semakin merasa bersalah. Tapi sejujurnya, itu juga yang mengganggu pikiranku." Jungkook terkekeh, menatap layar _smart phone_ miliknya yang menunjukkan gambar rahang tegas Kim Taehyung dari bawah. Ia merebahkan diri, membayangkan bahwa dirinya kini tengah tiduran di paha pria yang ia cintai. "Aku takut kau menemukan seseorang yang lebih pantas untuk bersanding denganmu."

" _Astaga, Jeon…_ " Taehyung mendengus kesal. Ia menunduk untuk menilik layar ponselnya. Dan ketika ia menyadari Jungkook-nya tengah berbaring di sofa, ia membiarkan _gadget-_ nya tetap berada di atas paha. " _Hentikan pikiran konyolmu itu._ "

Pemuda Jeon mengulum senyum. Ia meggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, menunjukkan sepasang gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan. Ia tahu Taehyung-nya tidak akan meninggalkannya. Setidaknya, Jungkook mencoba percaya. _Toh,_ percuma ia berburuk sangka. Lebih baik berpikiran postitif sambil berusaha.

Melihat itu, Kim muda menelan salivanya kasar. " _Berhenti menggodaku. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu melakukan_ video call sex _seperti waktu itu. Jangan buat aku terangsang seenaknya. Disini tidak ada kau, aku tidak mau bermain_ solo."

Dan Jeon Jungkook menghentikan senyumnya. Ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya, menatap wajah pria Kim dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan. Ia memekik cukup keras. "Mesum!"

" _Kau yang paling tahu seberapa mesum aku. Kalau boleh jujur, selama di Busan aku benar-benar sangat mati-matian sekali menahan diriku agar tidak kelepasan._ "

"Hentikan!"

Kalimat hiperbola yang diucapkan Taehyung sukses membuat wajah pemuda Jeon bersemu. Ia benar-benar malu mendengar pengakuan dari si mesum Kim Taehyung. Dan ia semakin memerah kala pria Kim malah terkekeh sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke layar ponsel.

" _Aku ingin selalu melihat wajah bersemu yang seperti itu. Hanya Jeon Jungkook yang memilikinya. Maka dari itu…_ " Taehyung tampak berpikir selama beberapa saat sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat jantung pemuda Jeon hampir melompat keluar dari rongga dadanya. " _Setelah menyelesaika urusan bisnis di Jepang, akan ada makan malam bersama keluarga besar._ Appa _memintaku untuk mengajakmu juga Kwonnie. Aku belum tahu tepatnya kapan, tapi kuharap kau bersedia datang._ "

Jungkook terdiam, tentu saja.

Ia pernah bertemu dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Kim beberapa tahun lalu. Saat itu, tidak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan. Dipandang sebelah mata, dianggap jijik, Jeon Jungkook sungguh tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tapi sekarang ia memiliki Taekwon.

Bocah kesayangannya yang tak berdosa sungguh tidak pantas jika harus mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama seperti yang didapatkannya dulu.

Jungkook memang _murahan,_ tapi tidak dengan putranya.

Bagaimana jika putra kesayangannya yang tak tahu apa-apa dipandang jijik dan diremehkan?

Ia bukanlah ibu yang baik jika membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Matanya yang bergetar seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya tidak ingin hal itu terjadi terus saja menatap wajah pria yang berkata akan melindunginya melalui layar datar ponselnya.

" _Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat._ " bibir tebal itu bergerak meloloskan gumaman bernada rendah. " _Aku tidak akan memaksa kalau kau tidak mau. Aku tahu ayah dan ibuku merencanakan sesuatu, entah apa itu. Dan aku berjanji untuk menyelamatkan dirimu, juga putra kita dari rencana mereka._ "

"Aku… butuh waktu." Jungkook berucap ragu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan dipertemukan dengan keluarga besar Kim secepat ini.

Sejujurnya ia sama sekali belum siap.

" _Aku mengerti._ " ucap Taehyung maklum. " _Sekarang tidur, jangan terlalu memikirkan yang tadi karena kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk itu._ "

Pemuda Jeon hanya mengangguk. Ia menunjukkan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. "Selamat malam, _hyung._ "

" _Selamat malam,_ momma. _Mimpikan yang indah-indah tentang_ poppa, _hm?"_

Tak berapa lama setelah menjawab permintaan konyol pria Kim dengan sebuah _ya_ singkat, Jungkook memutuskan sambungan.

Ia berjalan gontai ke kamar putranya. Ia ingin tidur dengan Kwonnie malam ini. Pemuda Jeon ingin memastikan bahwa pangeran kecilnya baik-baik saja, dan akan baik-baik saja.

Perlahan dipeluknya tubuh kecil yang tak berdosa itu. Diciumnya berkali-kali puncak kepalanya lembut sembari merebahkan dirinya perlahan.

Si bocah tampak terusik. Ia mengerang lirih sebelum akhirnya berbalik ke kanan dan memeluk leher bunda kesayangannya.

" _Mwommaa…_ "

Jungkook terkekeh mendengar putra tunggalnya bicara dalam tidurnya. Diusapnya lembut kepala Kwonnie. "Iya sayang. Maafkan _momma,_ hm? _Momma_ sepertinya membawamu ke dalam masalah besar."

Tentu saja, Jungkook sangat mengkhawatirkan Kwonnie kecilnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti ketika mereka berdua, terutama Taekwon berada di tengah-tengah keluarga besar Kim yang _terhormat._

"Mungkin, memilih untuk bersama _poppa_ bukanlah keputusan yang tepat."

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung mengumpat.

Lebih tepatnya, mengumpati Min Yoongi yang menyerahkan setumpuk pekerjaan kepadanya seorang. Ia beralasan sedang sakit sehingga tidak bisa masuk ke kantor.

Ini adalah hari ketiga pria Kim bekerja di kantor setelah _libur panjang_ yang seenaknya ia ambil. Beberapa dokumen penting dan surat perjanjian memang telah ia periksa. Bahkan ia bisa menghadiri _rapat_ ketika masih di Busan. Namun hal-hal _kecil_ tentu saja banyak yang tertinggal dan harus segera ia kerjakan.

Hanya saja, Kim Taehyung tidak menyangka akan sebanyak ini.

CEO Kim harus berangkat ke Jepang besok pagi karena ia ternyata harus mengunjungi proyeknya sebelum mengurus kerja sama baru di sana. Sialnya, pekerjaan di Korea masih menumpuk. Memang hanya mengecek dokumen dan beberapa data, namun ia tidak mau meremehkan semua itu.

"Tae, ada masalah dengan produksi _dress_ musim panas. Bagian produksi menggunakan warna benang yang berbeda dengan _design_ yang semula disetujui bersama." seorang pria masuk begitu saja. Ia membawa sebuah map berisi tumpukan kertas yang ditempeli contoh kain, contoh benang, juga _design_ dari beberapa pakaian. Selain itu, sebuah _dress_ setengah jadi tersampir di pundaknya.

Ia seenaknya menaruh kedua benda itu di atas tumpukan dokumen yang tengah diperiksa atasannya.

"Oh, _shit!_ Siapa keparat sialan yang bertanggung jawab untuk itu?"

"Kau." jawabnya pria yang mengenakan kemeja biru muda itu enteng. Lengannya digulung hingga ke siku, sementara rambutnya terlihat sedikit berantakan.

Tanpa dipersilakan, ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berseberangan dengan _singgasana_ Kim Taehyung.

"Kata asistenku, kau menunjuk benang ini ketika rapat. Oh, saat itu kau di Busan."

"Mati aku." Kim Taehyung yang baru saja memeriksa benang yang digunakan pada _dress-_ nya, membandingkannya dengan contoh yang tertempel di dalam map, langsung mengacak rambutnya drustasi.

Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Kim Seokjin, kepala bagian produksi yang juga merupakan sepupunya ini. Bagaimanapun saat itu ia tidak bisa hadir. Menyalahkan asisten Seokjin tentu bukan tindakan bijak karena ia telah menanyai Taehyung lebih dari tiga kali mengenai yakin atau tidaknya sang atasan atas warna benang yang ditunjuknya.

Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri tentu ia tidak mau.

Bisa jadi pencahayaan di kamarnya, atau resolusi laptopnya, yang membuat benang yang kini terjalin pada _dress_ terlihat sama dengan benang yang semula direncanakan.

Memang _shade-_ nya hanya berbeda satu angka. Tapi tetap saja, warnanya berbeda. Untuk _Vante,_ kesalahan seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang kelewat fatal.

"Berapa banyak yang sudah diproduksi menggunakan benang ini?"

"Seratus."

Kim Taehyung menggeram kesal. Ia hampir saja melempar map yang dipegangnya, namun urung karena pria bermata bulat mendecakkan bibir tebalnya dan memberikas isyarat supaya Taehyung tidak banyak tingkah.

"Itu yang ke seratus satu. Aku langsung meminta mereka berhenti memproduksi begitu menyadarinya."

Taehyung tidak mau mengganti warna benangnya. Itu sama saja melecehkan _design_ yang sudah disetujuinya. Lagipula, pemotretan untuk gaun pendek ini sudah dilakukan di Busan. Ia sendiri yang mengawasinya. Bisa saja ia membuang seratus satu potong pakaian yang telah diproduksi, namun pasti ada jalan lain untuk memanfaatkan _sampah_ ini.

Kebiasaan Kim _Enterprise_ adalah memproduksi beberapa potong pakaian terlebih dahulu untuk 'diuji'. Biasanya, jika pakaian-pakaian ini memenuhi _standard,_ pemotretan akan segera dilakukan. Proses produksi sendiri akan dilaksanakan bersamaan dengan proses pengeditan dan percetakan _catalog_ atau majalah _fashion_ yang memuat pakaian tersebut.

"Kenapa juga kau mengecek ulang persiapan produksi saat rapat? Asistenku tidak berani bertanya lebih jauh karena kau terlalu galak sebagai atasan. Beruntungnya proses pengiriman benang yang baru sedikit terhambat sehingga membuat proses produksi _molor._ Karenanya, sampai detik ini baru seratus potong yang jadi." Seokjin berkomentar. Ia membuka toples kecil berisi permen kopi yang ada di meja atasannya. Pria yang berusia lebih tua dari Taehyung itu memang hanya memakan satu, namun ia sudah memasukkan empat bungkus ke dalam saku celananya.

"Suruh bawahanmu melanjutkan produksi menggunakan benang sesuai rencana awal. Untuk seratus potong _sampah_ yang sudah ada, aku akan memikirkannya nanti. Kau awasi bagian produksi supaya hal seperti ini tidak terjadi lagi."

Kepala bagian produksi hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengambil map miliknya, namun meninggalkan _dress_ setengah jadi di meja kerja atasannya.

"Terima kasih atas kejelianmu, _hyung._ "

"Bukan masalah." pria bersurai kecoklatan yang sudah menarik pintu ruangan itu berbalik, ia tersenyum ke arah Taehyung. "Belikan aku berbagai macam camilan sebagai oleh-olehmu dari Jepang."

Dan yang diajak bicara hanya terkekeh. Saudaranya yang satu ini memang tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari makanan.

Ia kembali berkutat dengan dokumen yang harus ia periksa dengan masih membiarkan gaun musim panas di atas mejanya, supaya ia ingat dengan _sampah_ yang harus ia daur ulang.

Ketika hampir memasuki waktu makan siang, ponselnya berdering. Ia tahu betul siapa yang menghubunginya siang-siang begini.

Dengan senyum di bibir, pria Kim menaruh ponselnya pada _holder_ yang kemarin ia pasang di atas meja. Setelahnya, ia menggeser tombol berwarna hijau.

" _Poppaaaaa!_ " pekik bocah memakai kaos berwarna merah dengan gambar _Iron Man._ Di depannya terdapat piring dengan berbagai macam lauk, tentu dengan nasi untuk porsi balita. " _Lihat lihat Kwonnie makan apa?_ "

Taehyung hanya terkekeh melihat putranya yang sibuk mengambil sepotong sayur berwarna kuning dengan sendoknya.

" _Sayang, jangan berteriak ketika makan._ " tegur pemuda bersurai madu yang baru saja datang. Ia menarik sebuah kursi, lalu duduk sangat dekat dengan putranya.

" _Uhh… tapi Kwonnie mau bilang_ poppa _kalau Kwonnie makan papika._ " si bocah mengerucut, ia menaruh kembali sendoknya, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Wah… jagoan _poppa_ benar-benar keren karena bisa makan sayuran pedas." puji Taehyung. Sesekali ia melirik dokumennya, namun tetap memperhatikan tingkah menggemaskan putranya yang langsung tersenyum lebar begitu mendapat pujian darinya.

" _Benar, kan… Kwonnie keren. Rasanya pedas sedikit tapi Kwonnie bisa makan. Paman Yumi saja bilang pedas. Tadi makan masakan_ momma, _terus bilang_ huhh.. hahh.. pedas pedas, _begitu. Tapi Kwonnie bilang habiskan karena_ momma _yang masak. Lalu paman Yumi habiskan."_ celoteh sang putra panjang lebar sambil menyantap makan siangnya.

Kali ini, Kim Taehyung yang cemberut.

Yugyeom memakan masakan pemuda kesayangannya, sementara ia kelaparan di kantor.

" _Jangan cemberut begitu,_ hyung. _Tadi Yugyeom tidak sempat sarapan. Aku tidak tega membiarkannya kelaparan saat bekerja._ "

"Pokoknya mulai sekarang panggil aku _poppa,_ tidak boleh _hyung._ " bukannya menanggapi omongan Jungkook, pria Kim malah membicarakan sesuatu yang lain. "Iya, kan, Kwon? _Momma_ harus panggil _poppa_ dengan sebutan _poppa?_ "

Yang ditanya mengangguk dengan semangat. Ia masih sibuk mengunyah.

Jeon Jungkook menghela nafas pasrah. Terkadang, Tuan Muda yang kini bicara dengannya melakukan tingkah kekanakan yang lebih _bocah_ dari putra mereka.

" _Baiklah…_ poppa _kenapa belum makan?_ "

Kali ini Taehyung yang menghela nafas. Ia mengingat seratus _summer dress-_ nya. "Aku salah memilih benang saat rapat, dan ada seratus potong gaun yang sudah jadi, yang tidak sesuai dengan _design_ awal. Ini memang hanya masalah benang, tapi kau tahu, ini tetap saja merupakan sebuah kesalahan. Aku harus berpikir keras untuk memanfaatkan _sampah-sampah_ ini. Bagaimanapun, jumlahnya ada seratus."

Jungkook tahu betul Kim Taehyung sangat perfeksionis untuk urusan pekerjaan. Tentu ia tidak akan memaafkan keteledoran, bahkan jika itu dilakukan oleh dirinya sendiri.

" _Seperti apa?_ "

Taehyung mengangkat gaun setengah jadi yang ada di mejanya, menunjukkan bagian jahitannya ke arah kamera. "Benang yang seharusnya digunakan tidak mengarah ke warna emas seperti ini. Mungkin setelah makan siang aku akan mengadakan rapat mendadak _._ Kalau sampai malam ini tidak ada ide, terpaksa seratus potong ini kami buang."

" _Astaga…. seenaknya saja membuang pakaian bagus seperti itu."_

" _Huuu…. tidak boleh buang-buang yang bagus. Celana Kwonnie yang bolong karena jatuh sudah ditempeli_ momma _menggunakan wajah senyum. Sekarang bisa dipakai dan menjadi keren."_ Taekwon yang tidak tahu apa-apa, ikut berkomentar. Ia menatap wajah _poppa-_ nya sambil meminum air yang _momma_ sediakan.

Kim Taehyung memang tidak akan memaafkan kesalahan pada produknya, tapi ia juga memiliki otak bisnis yang cemerlang. Jadi mungkin, ia bisa menambahkan sesuatu pada _dress_ gagalnya.

" _Tambahkan saja bordiran kupu-kupu khas logo_ Vante." usul Jungkook, ia mengusap wajah putranya yang belepotan nasi.

Sepertinya si balita terlalu bersemangat untuk menunjukkan kepada ayahnya bahwa ia adalah bocah keren yang bisa makan paprika sampai-sampai makannya saja berantakan, padahal biasanya lumayan rapi.

"Sudah ada, Kook. Semua produk _Vante_ memiliki bordiran kupu-kupu."

" _Wiii… Kwonnie suka kupu-kupu!_ " sahut si balita cepat. Dengan bersemangat ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, membuka jemarinya lebar-lebar lalu menyilangkan ibu jari kiri dan ibu jari kanannya. Digoyangkannya kedua tangannya yang menempel seolah itu adalah kupu-kupu yang sedang terbang. " _Ini seperti kupu-kupu tapi seperti burung._ "

Taehyung terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan putranya. Sejak kemarin Taekwon selalu bersemangat setiap kali mereka berbicara melalui _video call._

"Habiskan dulu makan siangmu, Kapten." tegurnya supaya sang putra makan lebih rapi.

" _Kwonnie makan,_ momma _juga sudah makan._ Poppa _makan_?"

"Iya, nanti _poppa_ makan. Sekarang _poppa_ mau temani Kwonnie dan _momma_ dulu."

Si bocah mengacungkan jempol dengan tangan kiri yang masih memegang sendok. Sang ibu tentu mengerang protes karena jagoan kecilnya membuat meja makan semakin berantakan.

"Kwon, makan yang tenang agar lebih rapi, oke?"

Walau mencebik, Jeon kecil kini tidak lagi bermain-main dengan tangannya. Ia pun mengunyah perlahan, tidak lagi tergesa seperti tadi.

" _Tapi Kwonnie suka kupu-kupu yang kecil. Seperti yang hinggap di pohon bunga depan rumah."_

Jungkook meng-iya-kan perkataan sang putra. Dengan telaten ia kembali memberi tahu untuk tenang ketika makan.

 _Kupu-kupu kecil yang hinggap di bunga_

Frasa itu mengingatkan Kim Taehyung pada sesuatu. Ia segera meraih pulpen di mejanya, juga _note_ yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Ia lalu menggoreskan tulisan _Vante_ dengan sedikit hiasan pada huruf _V_ yang membuatnya menyerupai kupu-kupu.

Logo awal _Vante_ yang terlihat begitu sederhana dan klasik.

Jika sekarang _Vante_ dikenal dengan kupu-kupu bersayap indah yang merupakan kaligrafi dari huruf _v -a -n -t -e,_ logo awal yang dimiliki hanyalah sebuah tulisan sederhana dengan sedikit ornamen pada huruf _V-_ nya.

Ia tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

" _Nah, itu bagus juga untuk dibordir di bagian pinggang atau punggung. Seingatku itu logo lama_ brand _pakaianmu, kan? Bawa saja tema klasik atau semacamnya. Kurasa orang-orang yang sejak dulu mengenakan_ Vante _akan merasa senang memilikinya. Kau tahu, semacam nostalgia._ "

Taehyung melirik pemuda menggemaskan yang kini tengah mengunyah makanan dengan pipi menggembung yang bergerak-gerak lucu. Balita di sampingnya juga tengah melakukan hal yang sama. Kwonnie terlihat seperti miniatur ibunya.

Pria Kim tahu sifat pemuda Jeon seperti apa. Ia adalah sosok yang cerdas dan mampu mengambil keputusan dengan cepat.

Bahkan pikiran mereka sejalan untuk yang satu ini.

Ia akan mematangkan konsep, memutuskan dimana ia akan meletakkan unsur _nostalgia_ di gaun ini. Seratus bukan jumlah yang sedikit, maka ia tidak akan menggunakan embel-embel eksklusif atau semacamnya. Biar nanti tim pemasaran yang memikirkannya.

Paling tidak, ide yang ia miliki, yang ternyata juga diusulkan oleh Jungkook, cukup menarik. Target pasarnya pun jelas, jadi kemungkinan berhasilnya besar. Dengan _design_ yang _universal,_ tidak terlalu _kekinian_ maupun terlalu _jadul,_ gaun ini bisa dikenakan oleh remaja hingga wanita seusia Nyonya Kim.

Ia tentu harus membicarakannya dengan semua pihak yang berperan dalam produksi hingga ke pemasaran gaun ini, tapi itu bukan masalah besar.

Jungkook ikut terdiam karena sedaritadi Kim Taehyung terus memandanginya sambil tersenyum tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Sementara Jeon Taekwon menatap bingung ke arah sang bunda. Sesekali ia akan melirik wajah ayahnya yang ada di layar ponsel.

Ia mengeryit bingung. Kedua orangtuanya sama-sama terdiam sambil senyum-senyum sedikit.

Kwonnie bahkan menarik-narik lengan ibunya, namun pemuda itu tidak menggubris sama sekali.

Ia merasa kesal karena diabaikan.

Sangat kesal.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Jeon Taekwon kemudian membuyarkan lamunan kedua orangtuanya dengan suara yang melengking keras.

" _Mommaaaaa! Popppaaaaaaa! Jangan diam-diam teruuuuussss!_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Logo 'katrok'-nya _Vante_ pas jaman penjajahan Tiger upload di ig story. Aslinya keren, cuma goresan tinta CEO Kim seperti itu, jadi yha… maklumi sajalah ya :3

Chap ini nampaknya membosankan

Apakah ada yang masih _kecipratan_ berita hubungan Junsu dan Taeyeon di sini?

 _._

 **Review please,**

 **Tiger**


	7. Chapter 7

Bocah yang mengenakan celana panjang hitam tengah duduk di sebuah kursi tunggu. Kaos lengan panjang putihnya digulung hingga hampir menyentuh siku. Selain karena sedikit kebesaran, balita itu memaksa sang bunda melakukannya agar dirinya terlihat lebih keren. Kakinya dibalut _boots_ berwarna coklat kayu, sepatu yang dikirimkan ayahnya dari Jepang dan tiba di rumahnya dua hari yang lalu. Topi rajut berwarna hitam melindungi kepalanya sementara kacamata gelap menutupi sepasang netranya yang indah dengan sangat pas.

Melihatnya, sang ibu mau tak mau tersenyum geli. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap balita manis yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kwonnie mengantuk?"

"Kwonnie tidak mengantuk, tapi lapar." ujar si balita menoleh ke arah ibunya. Bibirnya mengerucut sambil jari telunjuknya sesekali menyentuh perutnya sendiri. Ia bergumam kecil, " _Poppa_ lama sekali menyetir keretanya."

Pemuda yang hanya mengenakan _sweatshirt_ merah kebesaran dan celana panjang, juga sepatu hitam tertawa renyah. Mereka memang sedang berada di stasiun, dan tengah menunggu kedatangan _poppa_ yang Jungkook paksa untuk naik kereta. Ia melarang keras ayah dari putra semata wayangnya untuk menyetir mobil karena tidak ingin pria Kim terlalu lelah.

"Kwonnie, _poppa_ tidak menyetir kereta. Yang menyetir kereta namanya masinis, dan _poppa_ tidak bekerja sebagai masinis."

Si bocah nampak berpikir saat mendengar penjelasan ibunya. Dahinya berkerut, membuat alisnya hampir bertemu. "Tapi _poppa_ naik kereta, tapi tidak menyetir?"

" _Poppa_ tidak menyetir. Kwonnie ingat saat kita berdua pergi naik kereta ke Seoul?" pemuda bersurai madu menunggu reaksi putranya dengan sabar. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya saat mendapati anggukan singkat dari balita manisnya. Mereka memang beberapa kali bepergian menggunakan kereta, dan ia senang sang putra bisa mengingatnya. " _Poppa_ naik kereta seperti kita, duduk di kursi penumpang."

"Yaahhh… tapi kalau keren seharusnya menyetir kereta yang panjang dan besaaaaaarrr."

Jeon Taekwon mendesah kecewa sambil kedua tangannya membentuk lingkaran yang ia rasa begitu besar, dan ibunya hanya terkekeh sebelum memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipinya. Ia sadar betul bahwa bagi sang putra, Kim Taehyung adalah pria paling keren sejagad raya. Cara berpakaiannya, caranya berjalannya, cara bicaranya, semua ingin Kwonnie tirukan.

Taekwon tidak pernah ingin terlihat keren sebelum bertemu dengan ayahnya. Biasanya, ia akan mengenakan apapun yang disiapkan Jungkook. Namun kedatangan Kim Taehyung dalam kehidupan mereka sedikit banyak mempengaruhi keduanya. Apalagi setelah penyandang marga Kim meninggalkan mereka untuk berangkat ke Jepang, bocah berusia empat tahun itu sering melihat sang ayah dengan pakaian kerjanya walau hanya melalui _video call_ atau foto yang dikirimkan, dan menurut si balita, itu sangat keren.

Jika tidak sedang bekerja, Taehyung biasa mengenakan kaos atau kemeja santai yang dipadukan dengan _jeans_ atau celana bahan yang nyaman. Lagi-lagi, si balita menggemaskan menganggapnya sangat _cool_.

Kadang, ia akan protes jika ibunya menyiapkan pakaian dengan warna yang terlalu cerah. Pasalnya, sang ayah tidak pernah mengenakan yang seperti itu. Setidaknya, menurut pengamatannya. Otomatis, sebagai anak keren, Jeon Taekwon tidak ingin memakainya juga.

Tadi pagi, Jungkook bahkan harus menghela nafas kasar saat melihat almari di kamar sang putra berantakan. Ia tidak bisa memarahinya karena hari ini mereka berdua harus menjemput pria Kim di stasiun, dan Jeon muda tidak ingin membuat bocah kesayangannya rewel. Ketika ditanya alasan yang membuatnya mengobrak-abrik seisi almari, Kwonnie mengatakan bahwa ia sedang mencari baju yang akan dikenakannya untuk menjemput sang ayah.

" _Pokoknya Kwonnie mau jadi keren. Tidak mau jadi anak kecil. Oke?"_

Jungkook berakhir dengan membantunya memilih pakaian yang _sangat Kim Taehyung._ Untungnya sang putra tidak protes dengan pilihannya.

" _Ma, poppa_ masih lama tidak?"

Pemuda ber- _sweatshirt_ merah tersenyum maklum. "Sebentar lagi. _Momma_ membawa kue, Kwonnie ingin memakannya?"

"Kwonnie tidak mau kue." rengeknya sambil menggelengkan kepala, membuat rambutnya bergerak-gerak lucu. Ia mulai menggelendot manja sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Nanti kalau makan kue, terus kenyang. Nanti tidak bisa makan sama _poppa_ lagi."

Jungkook tertawa renyah. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil kotak bekal dari dalam tas selempang yang ia kenakan. Kedua tangannya kini mengangkat tubuh sang putra, lalu memindahkannya ke pangkuan.

Si balita tidak protes.

" _Nah,_ dengar suara itu?" sebelah tangan sang ibu menunjuk ke atas, tepatnya ke arah _loudspeaker_ yang terpasang di sudut, "Katanya, kereta _poppa_ sudah tiba."

Kwonnie berteriak girang. Ia segera melompat turun dan menarik-narik ujung baju ibunya, mengajaknya untuk menyambut sang ayah di pintu kedatangan.

"Kwonnie duduk di sini saja. _Momma_ sudah memberi tahu _poppa_ kalau kita di sini. Nanti kalau kita pergi, _poppa_ akan bingung mencari kita."

Si balita cemberut, tetapi ia menurut. Lagipula ia benar-benar lapar sehingga ia merasa tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk memaksa sang bunda untuk menuruti kemauannya.

"Tapi nanti _poppa_ lama." protesnya setelah berhasil memanjat naik ke pangkuan Jungkook.

Ini sudah lewat jam makan siangnya. Hari ini juga Taekwon bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya karena terlalu _excited_ untuk menjemput sang ayah padahal mereka baru akan berangkat ke stasiun saat siang. Karenanya, pemuda bermata obsidian memaklumi jika saat ini putranya mulai rewel dan mudah merajuk.

"Sebentar lagi _poppa_ tiba." Jungkook menoleh ke arah pintu kedatangan sembari mencium puncak kepala Kwonnie yang ditenggelamkan di dadanya. Ia tersenyum lebar saat bendapati figur familiar tengah berjalan ke arahnya sambil menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk, menyampaikan isyarat supaya Jeon muda tidak memberitahukan keberadaannya kepada putra kesayangan mereka.

Pemuda bersurai madu mengangguk mengerti. Ia hanya berusaha menenangkan putranya dengan membelai punggung dan memberikan ciuman lembut. Tentu saja hal itu tidak mempan.

" _Poppa_ lama sekali." bibir Kwonnie mencebik. Ia mendongak untuk menatap sang bunda dengan mata yang memerah. "Kalau lama, Kwonnie nanti kurus kelaparan."

Kim Taehyung yang mulanya ingin mengejutkan sang putra dengan sebuah pelukan dan ciuman malah terlanjur terbahak setelah mendengar keluhan Kwonnie yang terdengar polos.

Bocah berusia empat itu pun menoleh ke belakang saat ia menangkap suara berat yang sangat familiar baginya.

" _Poppa!"_ air mukanya yang semula cemberut, kini berubah ceria. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya, tanda minta digendong, dan sang ayah tentu langsung mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Jagoan _poppa_ semakin tampan saja." puji Taehyung saat melihat penampilan Jeon Taekwon. Sejujurnya ia sudah mendengar _kerusuhan_ yang terjadi di kamar Kwonnie dari Jungkook. Tentu ia tidak akan mengecewakan usaha bocah kesayangannya.

"Ehehe… Kwonnie ingin keren seperti _poppa._ " ia berujar jujur sambil menahan senyuman. Kedua tangannya memainkan resleting jaket yang dikenakan ayahnya, lalu mengalung manja saat memberikan ciuman di pipi sayng ayah. Ia tertawa geli ketika pria idolanya menghujani wajahnya dengan kecupan sebagai balasan.

Jungkook yang melihat pria Kim tengah menggendong putra mereka langsung mengambil alih tas tangan bergambar ular yang semula dibawa Taehyung. Ia ikut tersenyum melihat interaksi ayah dan anak di hadapannya. Namun wajahnya yang semula ceria langsung kehilangan ekspresinya saat dengan tiba-tiba, pria yang mengenakan jaket hitam dan celana panjang hitam itu menanyakan sesuatu.

" _Nah,_ sekarang kita mau kemana, hm?" Taehyung menawarkan opsi. Jarak dari Seoul ke Busan hanya sekitar dua jam perjalanan menggunakan kereta. Tak masalah baginya jika tidak langsung beristirahat. "Kwonnie lapar? Mau makan apa?"

Si bocah berteriak kegirangan saat ayahnya mengatakan bahwa mereka akan makan. Sebelum ini, ia merasa hampir kurus kelaparan, dan sekarang ia akan bisa menyantap makanan. Tentu dirinya sangat-sangat senang.

" _Momma_ ingin makan apa?" Kim muda menoleh, mencoba membawa calon istrinya yang sedari tadi diam ke dalam obrolan mereka. Sebelah tangannya terulur kasual untuk memeluk pinggang ramping pemuda yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya. Tapi ia sedikit terkejut kala mendapati wajah Jungkook yang menunduk dengan bibir terkunci rapat dan pandangan mata yang menusuk saat meliriknya. Kim Taehyung berusaha tenang dengan menanyakan baik-baik apa yang terjadi. "Kenapa, hm?"

Dan Jeon Jungkook tidak menjawab.

.

 **A fanfiction, the continuation of "Puzzled"**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Family, Hurt/ Comfort, Humor, dll**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated:** **M for the language and theme, and** _ **yeah**_

 **Warning: OC for** **Taekwon** _ **.**_

 **Ambigu, TYPO tak tertahankan, m-preg (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Painted"**

 **Part VII: The Palette**

Jeon Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menyantap _fried chicken_ di hadapannya dalam diam. Ia masih merasa kesal karena suatu hal. Sebenarnya sangat sederhana, namun baginya sangat penting dan serius.

Sementara tersangka perusak _mood-_ nya malah tertawa gemas saat melihat putranya dengan lahap membantai _burger_ ayam yang dipegangnya. Taehyung telah membelahnya menjadi dua bagian, namun tetap terlihat besar di genggaman tangan mungil sang putra karena ukurannya yang _extra large_. Si bocah yang telah melepas kacamata hitamnya bahkan terlihat kewalahan saat menggigitnya.

"Pelan-pelan, Jagoan. _Poppa_ dan _momma_ makannya juga pelan-pelan."

Kwonnie mengangguk, walau tidak melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan ayah yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Pipinya yang menggembung penuh makanan bergerak-gerak lucu saat ia mengunyahnya. Persis seperti _momma_ saat makan.

Setelahnya, yang pria bersurai gelap lakukan adalah menoleh ke arah pemuda Jeon yang duduk di samping putra mereka.

"Hei, _momma_ kenapa cemberut?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Ia malah menggigit potongan ayam di tangannya dengan brutal hingga membuat pria Kim bergidik.

"Kau marah karena harus menunggu lama?" Kim Taehyung mengusap pipi Jeon yang bergerak-gerak menggemaskan saat mengunyah makanan dengan punggung tangannya yang bersih. "Aku bilang tidak usah menjemputku, kan? Aku bisa langsung naik taksi. Tapi kau dan Kwonnie memaksa."

"Kwonnie kan mau ketemu _poppa_ cepat-cepat!" pekik balita di sana cepat. Ia menatap tajam ayahnya dengan wajah yang merengut. Ia merasa kesal karena sang ayah seperti tidak ingin segera bertemu dengannya.

Kim Taehyung hanya tertawa sambil menghucapkan terima kasih karena Kwonnie sudah menjemputnya. Tak lupa ia memberikan sebuah ciuman gemas di pipi yang belepotan saos tomat.

Pemuda Jeon menghentikan makannya, bahkan gerakan giginya yang tengah menggilas makanan pun langsung tertunda. Sepasang obsidiannya menatap tajam ke dalam iris kecoklatan pria yang sudah berhasil merenggut hatinya.

"Dasar tidak peka." gumamnya seraya melanjutkan kegiatan makan yang tertunda. Ia benar-benar mengabaikan Kim Taehyung. Bahkan untuk sekedar menyingkirkan tangan besar yang masih bertengger di pipinya pun dirinya enggan.

Pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ berhasil dibuat bingung. Pasalnya, ia merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan sama sekali. Padahal ia berharap akan disambut dengan senyum lebar, pekikan senang, pelukan dan sebuah ciuman. Tapi ternyata, Jeon Jungkook malah cemberut semenjak mereka bertemu di stasiun. Bukannya mendapat ciuman dan pelukan, dirinya malah diacuhkan seperti ini.

 _Ahh… ciuman._

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia memang sudah memberikan begitu banyak ciuman, juga sebuah pelukan hangat kepada sang putra. Namun kepada calon istrinya, penyandang marga Kim baru memberikan pelukan di pinggang, tidak lebih.

Pantas saja Jeon Jungkook nampak kesal sejak tadi.

Ia terkekeh sebelum menjauhkan punggung tangannya dari pipi mulus Jeon Jungkook. Ia lalu beralih untuk mencubit gemas bibir putranya yang bergerak-gerak lucu. "Sebentar, _poppa_ cuci tangan dulu."

"Tapwee hati-hwatee. Anwak beshaa tidwa boweh maiw aewr banyak-bwanyak."

Taehyung tertawa renyah menanggapi pesan yang disampaikan sang putra. "Kwonnie, sayang. Telan makanannya pelan-pelan, baru mulai bicara, hm?"

Walau ia sudah mengerti apa yang coba disampaikan balita kesayangannya, pria berjaket hitam berusaha memintanya untuk mengulangi ucapan itu lagi tanpa makanan di dalam mulutnya.

Jeon Taekwon merasa kesal. Ia sudah bicara, namun sang _poppa_ tidak mengerti juga. Tapi karena melihat ayahnya yang masih menunggu dengan sabar, ia pun menelan _burger_ yang tengah dikunyahnya perlahan. Setelahnya, bibirnya yang belepotan saos kembali terbuka untuk mengeluarkan suara. "Tapi _poppa_ hati-hati. Anak besar tidak boleh main air banyak-banyak."

"Siap, kapten!" ucap sang ayah tegas, membuat Taekwon tersenyum bangga sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia selalu senang setiap kali bisa _mengajarkan_ ayahnya sesuatu; _superhero landing,_ misalnya.

Katika sang ayah pergi mencuci tangannya. Taekwon sibuk menghabiskan kentang goreng yang sangat ia suka. Alisnya mengeryit saat menyadari sesuatu. "Uhh… _momma…_ "

Jungkook hanya ber- _hmm_ singkat sambil melirik Kwonnie yang kini menatapnya takut-takut. Tangan kirinya menunjuk-nunjuk noda berwarna kemerahan di ujung lengan kaosnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali makannya hati-hati." gumamnya usai menghela nafas kasar. Tangan kanannya mengambil _tissue,_ lalu membersihkan noda saos di sana. Tidak sampai bersih, memang. Tapi setidaknya sudah tidak sekotor tadi.

Kwonnie berterima kasih kepada ibunya, ia lalu berusaha menyuapkan separuh potong _burger_ yang tersisa kepada pemuda yang telah mengandung dirinya. " _Momma_ makan ini, Kwonnie kenyang."

"Hmm… _burger-_ nya jadi terasa sangat enak karena Kwonnie yang menyuapkan." Jungkook menggigit makanan yang disodorkan dalam ukuran besar lalu mencium puncak kepala sang putra dengan hidungnya, tak mau menempelkan bibirnya yang penuh minyak dan rasa ayam goreng kepadanya.

Balita menggemaskan merasa senang, tentu saja. Ia selalu suka saat _momma_ kesayangannya memberikan pujian. Rasanya seperti habis memenangkan lomba.

"Hei, kenapa _poppa_ tidak disuapi juga?" Pria Kim yang baru saja tiba langsung mengangkat tubuh putranya. "Hupp!"

Ia kemudian duduk di kursi Taekwon, lalu memangku bocah yang masih memegang _burger_ di tangannya.

"Uhuu… _poppa_ ingin makan disuapi juga. Sudah besar tapi mau disuapi. Itu namanya bukan anak besar sungguhan." Padahal Kwonnie baru saja menyuapi sang bunda, tapi si balita menggoda ayahnya. Ia tertawa keras begitu mendapat pelototan dari pria yang menjadi _role model_ baginya. Kelihatannya menyeramkan, sungguh. Namun putra tunggal Jeon tahu ayahnya sedang tidak benar-benar marah.

Apalagi saat ia menyodorkan makanan di tangannya, dan sang ayah langsung menggigitnya besar-besar.

Taehyung tersenyum sambil memperhatikan sang putra yang kembali menyuapi _momma-_ nya.

" _Momma_ habiskan _burger_ Kwonnie, oke? Nanti kalau Kwonnie makan terus perutnya meledak kekenyangan."

Jeon Jungkook sebenarnya juga sudah kenyang, namun ia selalu mengajarkan balita tampannya untuk tidak membuang-buang makanan. Jadilah ia terpaksa menghabiskan sisa _burger_ Kwonnie.

"Kau sama menggemaskannya dengan Kwonnie." gumam Taehyung masih memangku putra kesayangannya. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengusap sudut bibir Jeon muda yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sepasang iris kecoklatannya mengamatinya lekat. "Makanmu berantakan."

Jeon Jungkook membulatkan matanya saat mendapati pria Kim mengulum jarinya sendiri yang terkena noda saos. Tentu saja, saos itu diambil dari sudut bibir Jungkook. Setengahnya, ia merasa tersipu atas perlakuan manis calon suaminya. Selebihnya, ia merasa kesal karena tingkah Kim Taehyung yang _sok_ keren dan memperlakukannya seolah mereka berdua adalah anak muda yang baru pacaran untuk pertama kalinya.

" _Pa, poppa…_ "

"Hmm?" Taehyung segera menghentikan aksinya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang putra yang kini mendongak untuk menatapnya. Bocah itu sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya.

"Kwonnie sudah bisa nyanyi lagu _Pororo_ dengan bagus. Kata _momma_ suaranya Kwonnie semakin bagus. _Poppa_ mau dengar?"

"Tentu. Coba nyanyikan untuk _poppa._ " pria bersurai gelap tersenyum lebar. Bukan karena balitanya ingin bernyanyi, melainkan karena semenjak mereka bertemu, ia tidak pernah mendengar dirinya dipanggil _paman_ atau _paman poppa_ oleh sang putra. Sepertinya Kwonnie benar-benar sudah terbiasa untuk memanggilnya _poppa._

"Tapi Kwonnie menyanyi sambil _poppa_ tutup matanya, ya? Nanti _poppa_ buka kalau Kwonnie sudah selesai."

Si bocah yang sudah membuka mulutnya untuk mulai bernyanyi langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Ia mengeryitkan dahi dan memiringkan kepala, tanda kalau ia tidak tahu kenapa ayahnya meminta demikian.

Namun kalimat yang dikatakan pewaris Kim setelahnya berhasil membuatnya bersorak girang sambil mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Nanti kalau berhasil, _poppa_ berikan hadiah." kata sang ayah.

Tentu Kwonnie langsung menutup matanya rapat dan mulai bernyanyi. Taehyung tahu putranya tidak akan mmbuka mata sebelum lagunya selesai. Namun untuk berjaga-jaga, ia menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan.

Sementara tangannya yang lain langsung terulur untuk menarik tengkuk pemuda yang sedari tadi lebih banyak diam. Ia menolehkan wajahnya, menatap lekat iris segelap malam milik sang calon istri, kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Jangan terlalu banyak diam. Rasanya ada yang kurang kalau _momma_ tidak bicara." gumamnya sebelum mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Jeon muda. Setelahnya, ia terkekeh ringan. "Rasanya seperti ayam goreng."

Jeon Jungkook bahkan tak memiliki waktu untuk terpaku. Ia yang mulanya tersipu, kini langsung menunduk malu. Dan ketika ia hampir menggosok bibirnya dengan punggung tangan demi menghilangkan _rasa ayam goreng_ yang menurutnya memalukan, bibir penuh pria Kim kembali menempel pada bibirnya. Kali ini dengan sedikit tekanan dan usapan lidah seakan Taehyung tengah mencoba untuk kembali merasakan _ayam goreng_ dari bibir Jungkook- _nya._

"Aku suka ayam goreng."

Dan yang pemuda bersurai madu rasakan setelahnya adalah lumatan menuntut pada bibir bawahnya. Ia mengerang tertahan kala tengkuknya ditekan lebih dalam. Jeon Jungkook memejamkan mata, membalas ciuman kekasihnya dengan kuluman lembut penuh perasaan.

Mereka saling memagut, mengabaikan nyanyian dengan nada seadanya yang dilantunkan sang putra, menyisihkan dunia di sekelilingnya dan hanya menikmati suasana berdua.

Taehyung menyeringai, ia melesakkan lidahnya yang langsung bergerak lincah di dalam mulut calon istrinya. Saling memagut, saling melepaskan rindu, Jeon Jungkook berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak meremat surai kelam kekasihnya dengan kedua tangan yang masih kotor.

Rasanya sedikit menyiksa saat ia tak bisa menyalurkan kerinduannya dengan kedua tangannya yang sungguh ingin memeluk erat dan membelai wajah tampan calon kepala keluarga kecilnya.

"Mmhh…" lenguhnya tertahan. Jungkook mencoba menjauhkan dirinya, namun sang dominan masih betah menikmati bibir _cherry-_ nya yang mulai membengkak. Sejujurnya ia masih ingin merasakan lumatan di sana, namun dirinya juga butuh udara untuk bernafas. Dan suara Kwonnie yang mulai protes karena _poppa-_ nya tak juga melepas tangan yang menutup matanya membuat Jeon muda berusaha keras menghentikan pagutan pria yang lebih tua. "Taewhh.. mmn…"

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Kim Taehyung melepaskan bibir yang telah menjadi candunya sejak lama. Ia memberi sebuah kecupan singkat sebelum benar-benar berhenti.

"Maaf karena lupa memberikan calon istriku sebuah ciuman. Putra kita terlalu menggemaskan, ia menyita seluruh perhatianku. _Momma_ jangan marah lagi, hm?"

Dan sebuah beban yang tiba-tiba menimpa kakinya menjadi jawaban yang membuat pria Kim langsung tertawa.

"Bodoh! Ada banyak orang melihat." gerutu Jungkook berusaha kuat menahan suaranya.

Taehyung menyingkirkan tangannya dari mata Kwonnie dan menghadiahinya sebuah ciuman di pipi.

"Aaaa… _poppa_ buka matanya lamaaaaa!" protes si balita. Ia memajukan bibir bawahnya, lalu menatap tajam sang ayah. "Kwonnie selesai nyanyi _Pororo_ dari tadi tapi _poppa_ lama. Pokoknya Kwonnie marah!"

"Hei hei… cuci tangan dulu." tangan Jungkook terulur untuk mencegah sang putra yang hendak melipat kedua tangannya yang masih belepotan di depan dada. "Cuci tangan sama _momma,_ nanti baru dilanjutkan marahnya, ya?"

"Hih! Kwonnie marahnya sekarang, bukan nanti-nanti, _Ma…_ "

Jungkook hanya meng-iya-kan. Ia tersenyum saat putra kesayangannya melompat turun dari pangkuan sang ayah dan tidak melawan ketika ia menuntunnya ke wastafel.

Pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ terkekeh. Ia tahu betul darimana Jeon Taekwon mendapatkan aura menggemaskan ketika sedang merajuk. Tentu saja itu diturunkan langsung dari ibunya yang tak kalah menggemaskannya.

Tak sampai lima menit, pasangan ibu dan anak itu sudah kembali. Kwonnie yang masih memasang wajah cemberutnya langsung memanjat naik ke pangkuan sang ayah. Ia duduk menghadap pria Kim, lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada. Sementara Jungkook langsung duduk di sebelah calon suaminya.

"Marah!" Jeon Taekwon menggerutu. Ia menatap nyalang ayahnya selama beberapa detik sebelum memalingkan wajah ke arah sang bunda.

"Ya sudah. Hadiahnya untuk _momma_ saja." Taehyung hanya terkekeh. Kwonnie yang mengaku marah padanya, namun masih memilih untuk duduk di pangkuannya benar-benar menggemaskan dan manis sekali. Ia menoleh ke arah Jungkook. " _Momma_ tolong ambilkan tas _poppa._ "

Sebenarnya, jantung pemuda Jeon tengah berdebar tak karuhan. Kim Taehyung mulai memanggilnya _momma_ sejak lama. Namun jantungnya selalu saja berdetak lebih kencang setiap kali pria Kim melakukannya.

Ia berusaha tenang saat mengambil tas yang ada di kursi di depannya, terpisah meja. Setelahnya, ia langsung memberikan tas hitam bergambar ular itu kepada pria berpakaian hitam.

"Memangnya _poppa_ memiliki hadiah apa? _Momma_ mau hadiahnya." suara Jungkook pecah saking groginya. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan ia harus membiasakan diri dengan panggilan ini. Ketika mereka terpisah jarak dan hanya melakukannya melaui _video call,_ Jungkook lumayan bisa mengendalikan diri.

Namun ketika berhadapan seperti sekarang, sepertinya lebih sulit untuk bersikap tenang.

Taehyung tersenyum jahil saat membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak berisi mobil _jeep_ kecil berwarna kuning dengan _remote control_ di dalamnya. Ia melirik Kwonnie sekilas sebelum memberikannya ke pemuda bersurai madu. " _Nah,_ mobil-mobilannya untuk _momma_ saja."

Jungkook langsung menerimanya. Ia tersenyum manis sambil melirik sang putra.

"Terima kasih, _poppa._ " ucapnya ceria.

Melihatnya, Kwonnie langsung cemberut. Bocah berusia empat yang memang sedikit mengantuk karena bangun terlalu pagi itu mengerang protes dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

" _Hyung…_ " bisik Jungkook lirih. Ia memberi isyarat kepada sang kekasih bahwa putra mereka sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk digoda. Ia lalu beralih kepada sang jagoan kecil. "Hei, pangeran _momma_ kenapa, hm?"

Pemuda ber- _sweatshirt_ merah mengusap kepala Kwonnie lembut.

Si jagoan kecil tidak menjawab. Ia malah merangkak dari paha ayahnya untuk berpindah ke pangkuan sang ibu. Kwonnie langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jungkook sambil memeluknya erat. " _Poppa_ nakal."

Jeon muda terkekeh ringan. Ia maklum jika sang putra mulai rewel karena mengantuk. Diusapnya lembut kepala si bocah. "Itu karena Kwonnie marah pada _poppa._ Padahal _poppa_ hanya terlambat membuka mata Kwonnie."

Jagoan kecil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengusekkan wajahnya ke _sweatshirt_ Jungkook.

"Hei… _poppa_ minta maaf." Taehyung terkekeh ringan saat memberikan kecupan lembut di puncak kepala putranya. Ia menggeser tubuhnya supaya bisa lebih dekat dengan calon istri dan balita kesayangan mereka. Setelahnya, ia menyentuh lengan kiri Kwonnie dengan kotak berisi mainan yang sebenarnya memang dibelikan untuknya. " _Poppa_ hanya bercanda saat bilang ini untuk _momma. Poppa_ membelikan mobil-mobilan ini khusus untuk jagoan _poppa_ yang keren."

Tangan Taekwon terulur untuk mengambil mainannya, lalu memeluknya di tengah-tengah tubuh kecilnya dengan badan _momma_ kesayangannya.

"Anak yang baik, bilang apa?"

Jeon Taekwon menggeleng lemah. Ia masih menyenbunyikan wajahnya di dada Jungkook.

Sang ibu menghela nafas. Ia tersenyum tipis seolah meminta maaf kepada Taehyung di sampingnya. Melihat itu, pria Kim hanya tertawa. Diciumnya lembut pelipis pemuda miliknya sebelum berucap lirih.

"Tidak apa, ini juga salahku karena mengerjainya." gumamnya sambil merangkul bahu sempit Jungkook.

Sebelah tangan pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ masih mengusap kepala jagoan ciliknya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Taekwon. "Kwonnie, _poppa_ minta maaf ya? _Poppa_ hanya bercanda. _Poppa_ akan sedih kalau Kwonnie marah seperti ini."

"Katanya ingin tidur dan bermain dengan _poppa._ " pemuda bersurai _honey_ menambahkan. "Apa _poppa_ harus pergi ke Jepang lagi agar Kwonnie tidak marah, hm?"

"Tidak boleh!" pekik si bocah tiba-tiba, sukses membuat kedua orangtuanya terlonjak. Ia menoleh ke arah sang ayah, menatapnya dengan mata yang basah. "Kwonnie tidak mau _poppa_ pergi-pergi lama."

Dan Jeon Taekwon menangis.

Ia memeluk mainan yang dibelikan ayahnya sambil menangis dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Kim Taehyung tentu langsung mengangkat tubuh putranya, menggendongnya penuh kasih sayang dan mencium pipinya lembut.

"Hei, Jagoan _poppa._ _Poppa_ di sini bersama Kwonnie." Taehyung menyangga tubuh putranya dengan lengan kanan, sementara tangannya yang kiri ia gunakan untuk mengusap punggung dan kepala Taekwon bergantian.

" _Hyung,_ sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Kurasa Kwonnie mengantuk." ujar sang calon istri usai menutup tas Taehyung. Ia ikut berdiri, sedikit merapikan pakaiannya lalu berjalan mengikuti pria Kim yang terlebih dahulu memberikan anggukan setuju kepadanya.

"Tapi nanti pergi-pergi terus." balita berumur empat melayangkan protes. Ia sudah tidak menangis, namun masih mengusekkan wajahnya ke dada sang ayah. Sebelah lengannya memeluk mainan, sementara satunya lagi berpegangan pada jaket Taehyung. "Kwonnie tidak suka banyak mencoret jari."

Taekwon sepertinya sudah lupa alasan yang membuatnya menangis karena yang dilakukannya kini hanyalah merengek manja kepada _role model-_ nya.

Taehyung terkekeh. Ia mencium gemas pipi putranya. Setelah itu, ia berusaha mengusap air mata di sana. "Janji, _poppa_ tidak akan pergi lama lagi."

Dan sebuah senyum lebar yang Kwonnie tunjukkan kepada ayahnya membuat kedua orangtuanya ikut merasa senang.

Kim Taehyung telah berjanji.

Ya, ia tidak akan pergi terlalu lama, meskipun itu untuk bekerja karena baginya, mengubah marga Jeon di depan nama Jungkook dan Taekwon berarti menjadikan mereka berdua yang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Pria berpakaian hitam turun dari pintu belakang taksi setelah menyerahkan dompetnya kepada pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia kemudian segera masuk ke kedai Jeon. Bukannya tidak ingin membukakan pintu untuk sang calon istri, namun balita yang tertidur di gendongannya mengerang protes saat ia mulai berdiri dan membawanya berjalan.

Taehyung ingin segera menidurkan sang putra di kasurnya agar bocah menggemaskannya bisa tidur lebih nyenyak.

Ia memaklumi Jeon Jungkook yang tidak memiliki kendaraan pribadi sehingga pemuda itu harus menjemputnya dengan menaiki taksi. Tidak masalah bagi pria Kim karena fakta bahwa bocah kesayangannya begitu merindukan sang ayah sampai-sampai ingin segera bertemu, sungguh membuatnya lebih dari senang.

"Ungg~~ _pa,_ mobilnya tidak untuk _momma._ " gumam Taekwon lirih saat Kim Taehyung meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur. Ia bicara begitu pelan, namun jelas. Kedua matanya masih terpejam erat. Ia benar-benar masih tidur.

Taehyung tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Iya, mobil-mobilannya milik Kwonnie. _Poppa_ belikan itu untuk jagoan _poppa_ yang keren."

Seakan dirinya tengah dalam kondisi sadar, Kwonnie merespon ucapan ayahnya dengan kekehan senang dan sebuah senyum yang begitu manis. Pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ memberikan sebuah usapan lembut di kepala dan sebuah ciuman di pipi kanannya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, sayang." bisiknya pelan.

" _Hyung,_ kau juga beristirahatlah." sebuah suara dari arah pintu kamar putranya membuat pria Kim menolehkan kepala.

Ia mendapati ibu dari anaknya tengah berjalan mendekati ranjang Kwonnie. Jungkook kemudian meletakkan mobil-mobilan yang dibelikan Taehyung di atas nakas, tepat di samping kasur kecil balitanya.

"Dia terlihat manis saat tidur."

Jungkook terkekeh. Sepasang netranya mengamati bagaimana bibir pria Kim menunjukkan seulas senyum yang terlihat begitu menawan. Wajah itu nampak teduh kala memperhatikan bocah yang tengah terlelap dengan bibir setengah terbuka. Kedua tangannya memeluk guling berwarna merah.

"Ya, manis." ucap Jungkook seraya melepaskan _boots_ yang masih terpasang di kaki putranya. Ia melirik sekilas pria Kim sebelum berujar jahil. "Sama seperti ayahnya."

Kim Taehyung mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Aku?"

Jeon Jungkook mengangguk. Senyum lebar bibirnya membuat sepasang gigi kelinci yang ia miliki menyembul lucu.

"Manis?"

Lagi-lagi pria Kim mendapatkan anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Astaga, Kook. Kau pasti salah makan karena mengatakan bahwa aku manis." Taehyung tak habis pikir, ia sungguh bingung dengan jalan pikiran pemuda Jeon yang menganggap dirinya manis.

Selesai melepas sepatu Kwonnie, yang Jungkook lakukan hanya memberikan sebuah senyum sebagai balasan atas protes yang diterimanya. Dan sebelum meninggalkan kamar sang putra, ia menyempatkan diri untuk memberinya sebuah kecupan di dahi.

Ia menyempatkan diri untuk memberi Kim Taehyung sebuah kecupan di dahi.

" _Poppa_ beristirahatlah, nanti _momma_ bangunkan saat makan malam."

Pewaris Kim membeku.

Ia butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang barusan dialaminya adalah nyata. Pasalnya, Jeon Jungkook hanya melakukan panggilan _poppa-momma_ di hadapan putra mereka.

Dan ketika ia tersadar, calon istrinya telah keluar dari kamar putra mereka sambil tertawa.

"Kim Jungkook…" Taehyung menggeram tertahan. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman saat menyusul penyandang marga Jeon yang sebentar lagi akan memiliki Kim sebagai nama keluarganya.

Dipeluknya erat tubuh berbalut _sweatshirt_ merah itu dari belakang saat Jungkook menyimpan sepatu Kwonnie. Ia langsung memberikan ciuman gemas di pipi sosok bergigi kelinci, menekannya kuat-kuat hingga korbannya mengaduh minta ampun. Tentunya, sambil tertawa.

" _Hyung…_ hentikaaaan…"

Kim muda tak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan Jeon Jungkook. Ia malah menyeret kekasih menggemaskannya ke sofa yang ada di depan televisi, membanting tubuhnya sendiri ke sana hingga Jungkook terjatuh menimpa dirinya.

"Ugh…gendut." Taehyung mengeluh, masih dengan pemuda Jeon di dalam dekapannya. Ia memeluknya erat-erat, mengunci gerakan _lawannya_ dengan kedua kakinya.

Tentu ia hanya bercanda karena Jeon Jungkook saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya sedikit lebih berlemak dari Jeon Jungkook sekarang.

Namun candaannya itu sukses membuat pemuda bersurai madu melayangkan cubitan-cubitan mematikan ke perutnya. Otomatis, pria Kim langsung mengaduh dan minta ampun. Walau rasanya benar-benar sakit, tapi ia tak akan sudi mengendurkan pelukannya karena itu sama saja cari mati.

"Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! _Hyung_ mesum menyebalkaaan!" Jungkook memekik tertahan. Bagaimanapun putranya tengah tertidur, dan ia sungguh tak mau membuatnya terbangun hanya karena suara ribut yang ia buat.

"Hei hei hei… apanya yang mesum.. aduh!" pria Kim menahan sakit di perutnya. Ia melotot sebal, lalu menggigit gemas pipi tembam kelinci manisnya. "Aku memeluk kekasihku, bagian mananya yang mesum?"

Jawabannya adalah _tidak ada._ Jeon muda jelas tahu itu. Tapi ia bersikeras menganggap bahwa Kim Taehyung adalah makhluk paling mesum yang pernah ditemuinya.

Taehyung terbahak.

Setelahnya Taehyung menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher yang lebih muda, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis yang menguar dari sana. "Aku mencintaimu, Kook. Sangat menciuntaimu. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu, melindungi putra kita, bahkan jika seluruh keluargaku yang menjadi lawannya."

"Aku percaya padamu, _hyung._ Kau akan melindungi Kwonnie kita." Jeon muda terkekeh. Dikecupnya puncak kepala pria yang mendekapnya, lalu kedua tangannya mulai membelai surai sekelam malam milik prianya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, menikmati suasana diam yang entah diciptakan oleh siapa. Sengaja tak ia balas pernyataan cinta Kim muda karena ia yakin, jawaban yang akan diberikannya benar-benar sudah bisa diketahui.

Entah berapa lama keduanya sibuk dengan dunia di pikirannya, namun ketika Jungkook mulai angkat bicara, Kim Taehyung tidak menjawabnya.

" _Hyung,_ lepaskan aku…"

Awalnya, Jungkook pikir sang calon suami melakukannya dengan sengaja agar panggilan _poppa_ meluncur dari bibir Jeon muda.

Tersenyum malu-malu, Jungkook memilih untuk mengikuti permainan pria yang dicintainya. Dengan lembut ia berkata, " _Poppa,_ lepaskan _momma. Momma_ harus ke depan untuk mengurus kedai."

Pemuda bersurai madu bahkan mencubit pelan lengan yang mendekapnya, tapi tidak ada reaksi yang ia dapatkan.

Dan ketika ia memundurkan wajahnya, menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya, ia berhasil mendapati bahwa pewaris Kim tengah terlelap.

Taehyung benar-benar tidur karena ketika Jungkook memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya, tidak ada balasan yang menyapa.

Dengan perlahan, Jeon Jungkook melepas dekapan prianya. Ia tersenyum ketika berhasil berdiri di samping sofa tanpa Taehyung terusik oleh kegiatannya.

Pria bersurai arang memang masih memakai jaketnya, namun Jungkook memilih untuk membiarkannya begitu saja. Ia takut membangunkan tidur kekasihnya jika ia memaksa untuk melepas jaket berwarna gelap itu. Menurutnya, Kim Taehyung benar-benar membutuhkan tidur. Karenanya, ia akan membiarkan begitu saja Taehyung- _nya_ berpakaian seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Kim Taehyung menggigil di depan pintu kedai.

Ia tidak diusir oleh Jungkook, ia hanya sedang menunggu putranya yang tengah bersiap di dalam.

Selamam tidurnya tidak terlalu nyenyak, tapi ia sudah harus bangun, bahkan sebelum matahari terbit, hanya untuk berolahraga.

Bagaimana bisa nyenyak tidur jika Jeon Jungkook memilih tidur sendiri di kamar sang putra, sementara dirinya tidur berdua dengan putra kesayangannya di kasur Jungkook yang ukurannya memang lebih besar dari milik Kwonnie.

Usai makan malam, Kwonnie merengek padanya, ingin tidur bertiga dengan ayah dan ibunya. Jeon muda dengan perlahan membujuk putranya. Ia menjelaskan bahwa mereka tidak memiliki ranjang yang cukup besar untuk ditempati bertiga.

Kwonnie berakhir dengan memilih untuk tidur bersama _poppa-_ nya. Walau awalnya canggung dan saling diam, lama-kelamaan mereka mulai saling bercerita, dan berakhir dengan Jeon Taekwon yang terlelap lebih dahulu.

Memang jika dipikir lagi, kasur Jungkook tidak akan muat untuk bertiga. Jeon Taekwon memang masih balita, namun _space_ tidurnya bagaikan orang dewasa.

Ia suka menumpangkan kakinya pada apa saja, termasuk tubuh Kim Taehyung.

Jujur saja, Tuan Muda Kim sudah terlalu lama menghabiskan malam sendirian di ranjangnya. Kehadiran Taekwon dan _skinship_ yang dilakukannya ketika terlelap sukses mengusik tidur Kim muda tanpa ia sadari.

Taehyung berakhir dengan terjatuh dari kasur, dan lagi-lagi mengumpat. Untung saja Kwonnie tidak terbangun dan mendengarnya.

"Sudah… Ayo, _Pa!_ "

Taekwon yang baru keluar rumah dengan mengenakan _hoodie_ tebal berwarna merah dan celana _training_ hitam terlihat bersemangat. Taehyung bisa melihat kaos abu-abu di balik _hoodie_ putranya. Kaki mungil Taekwon berbalut sepatu berwarna hitam.

Sementara pria Kim menggunakan _jersey_ hitam dengan garis putih untuk membalut kaos putihnya, sementara celana longgar dan sepatu olahraga melindungi kaki jenjangnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Jeon mungil berpenampilan seperti itu. Ia sudah dengar dari kekasihnya bahwa putra mereka akhir-akhir ini suka rewel soal pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Sang ayah berjongkok di hadapan putra kesayangannya. Ia memakaikan _beanie_ yang sedaritadi dipakainya ke kepala Kwonnie, "Ayo berangkat."

Si balita mengangguk bersemangat. Ia lalu berlari kecil mendahului ayahnya.

Semalam ketika makan bersama, Jungkook menanyakan perihal _check up_ yang dilakukan Kim Taehyung di Seoul. Pria Kim mengaku dirinya baik-baik saja, namun dokter menyarankan untuk berolahraga di luar ruangan sebagai _therapy_ bagi pernafasannya yang biasanya mendapat imbas dari alergi yang ia derita.

Tentu saja, olahraga di pagi hari adalah yang terbaik. Apalagi, jika dilakukan di pantai.

Mendengar itu, Kwonnie langsung mengusulkan untuk menjadi pemandu bagi sang ayah saat berolahraga pagi.

Taehyung menyaguhinya hanya agar Taekwon berhenti bicara saat mengunyah dan segera menghabiskan makanan di piringnya.

Siapa sangka bocah itu benar-benar bangun sangat pagi dan memaksa ayahnya untuk membuka mata dan segera melakukan olahraga?

"Uhh… berhenti sebentar, _pa._ "

Kim muda terkekeh saat mendapati putranya berhenti setelah berlari kecil sekitar seratus meter. Ia segera berjongkok di depan Kwonnie. "Sini, naik di punggung _poppa._ "

"Tapi Kwonnie ingin lari sama-sama _poppa…_ " rengek si bocah sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia merasa payah jika harus digendong.

Taehyung melepas tas punggung yang dipakainya, memendekkan talinya, lalu memakaikan ke putranya. "Kwonnie olahraga dengan membawakan tas _poppa_ yang berat."

Mata bulat Jeon Taekwon berbinar saat ia mendapat mandat untuk membawa barang yang bagi ayahnya berat.

"Sebagai gantinya, _poppa_ akan menggendong Kwonnie karena kita harus cepat tiba di pantai." pria bersurai kelam kembali memunggungi balita manisnya. "Katanya ingin melihat matahari terbit, kita harus cepat atau nanti kita tiba di pantai saat mataharinya sudah tinggi."

Kwonnie kecil sempat berpikir.

Rasanya cukup adil; _poppa_ menggendong Kwonnie, dan Kwonnie menggendong tas _poppa_ yang berat _._

Maka bocah yang mengenakan _hoodie_ merah itu langsung menaiki punggung ayahnya, mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher _poppa._

"Pegangan, kita akan berlari cepat." ucap pewaris Kim saat ia mulai berdiri dengan kedua lengan mengangga tubuh putranya.

Setelah itu, yang terdengar hanyalah teriakan Kwonnie yang kesenangan karena _poppa-_ nya yang keren berlari dengan sangat cepat. Suara tawanya bahkan sampai bergoyang-goyang, terdengar seperti sedang menyanyikan lagu.

Sangat menyenangkan.

Ia memeluk leher Taehyung erat-erat, sesekali memberikan semangat supaya ayahnya berlari lebih cepat.

Berada di punggung Kim Taehyung, Jeon Taekwon merasa dunia terlihat lebih kecil. Bahkan ia merasa lampu jalan yang biasanya sangat tinggi, kini berada tepat di atas kepalanya.

 _Menyenangkan memiliki seorang_ poppa.

"Kita sudah sampai." gumam pria Kim saat dirinya mulai menginjak pasir. Ia segera menurunkan putranya yang bergerak-gerak di punggungnya, tanda ingin turun.

" _Pa, poppa,_ Kwonnie boleh main air?"

Taehyung terkekeh saat mengikuti putranya yang berjalan menuju pinggiran pantai. Tangan kanannya digenggam erat oleh jemari kecil Jeon Taekwon. Dirinya mempertanyakan, sekecil apa jari-jari putra kesayangannya saat masih bayi.

"Boleh, tapi nanti lepas sepatu dulu. Lalu tunggu mataharinya terbit, hm?"

Si bocah mengangguk bersemangat. Ia mendudukkan dirinya asal di pasir, agak jauh dari air yang bergulung di pinggiran. Setelah itu, dilepasnya tas punggung yang dipakai. Kedua tangannya berusaha melepas sepatu yang melekat pada kakinya.

Taehyung hanya melihat.

Ia sengaja membiarkan putranya untuk berusaha sendiri. Ia hanya sesekali menunjuk bagian yang harus ditarik agar sepatunya bisa lepas dengan lebih mudah. Sebelah tangannya akan dengan sangat kasual mendarat di kepala Jeon kecil saat putranya berhasil melepas alas kakinya. Mulutnya akan dengan otomatis melontarkan pujian.

Setelahnya, ia juga melepas sepatunya sendiri, meletakkannya berjajar di sebelah sepatu Kwonnie.

Seharusnya, pemandangan matahati terbit adalah sesuatu yang sangat indah. Namun Kim Taehyung mengabaikannya. Dunianya berpusat pada bocah menggemaskan yang sibuk menggulung celananya dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

Ia merasa begitu terpesona saat jemari kecil itu mengangkat botol minum yang terlihat besar.

Dan senyum cerianya yang begitu menawan… semua terasa ribuan kali lebih indah daripada matahari yang sedang terbit.

"Sudah muncul mataharinya. _Poppa_ ayo main air!"

Taehyung terkekeh melihat putranya yang begitu ceria. Ia melepas _hoodie_ merah Kwonnie sebelum melepas _jersey-_ nya sendiri, lalu meletakkan keduanya di atas tas mereka. Setelahnya, ia harus berulang kali memperingatkan balita kesayangannya untuk tidak berlari terlalu cepat, atau terlalu dekat dengan air.

Ketika pria Kim merasa nafasnya tercekat saat Kwonnie jatuh dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya basah karena terkena ombak kecil di pinggir pantai, si bocah malah terbahak dan mengatakan bahwa itu menyenangkan. Ia memaksa ayahnya untuk ikut mencebur juga.

Tidak ada pilihan lain.

Kim Taehyung menceburkan dirinya bersama sang putra, mereka bermain air bersama.

"Kalau ada _momma,_ pasti Kwonnie dimarahi karena main-main air di laut." si bocah mengadu. Kedua matanya tak lepas dari gundukan pasir yang dibuatnya bersama sang ayah. Ia berjongkok dengan tangan yang terus menerus menggali lubang pasir yang entah bagaimana selalu kembali terisi oleh pasir dan air.

"Kalau ada _momma,_ pasti _poppa_ yang dimarahi karena membiarkan Kwonnie bermain air sampai basah seperti ini."

Kim muda duduk di sebelahnya, mengamati tingkah putranya yang sedang asyik. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, merasa pagi ini sangat berbeda.

Ia berolahraga dengan Taekwon, melihat matahari terbit bersama, dan bermain air bersama.

Seharusnya, mereka pulang setelah ini, lalu menghabiskan waktu di rumah, dan semuanya menjadi sempurna.

Seharusnya, hari ini sempurna.

Seharusnya….

Hingga sebuah ombak besar datang menggulung keduanya.

.

.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Don't forget to read _**The Flower Knows**_

.

 **.**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Review pleaseee**


	8. Chapter 8

Jeon Jungkook terlihat panik.

Sepasang mata indahnya memerah, menunjukkan betapa khawatirnya ia. Atau, betapa marah dirinya.

Tubuhnya mengalami _tremor,_ namun pemilik surai selembut madu tetap berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya. Ia berjalan modar-mandir, berusaha mengusir keresahannya. Walau begitu, detak jantungnya yang menggila tak mengizinkannya untuk merasa tenang.

Ia begitu marah.

Ia begitu kecewa.

Namun ia merasa lega.

Ia begitu tidak tahu dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

Jungkook sungguh tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang.

Mulanya, Jeon muda mengabaikan pria yang tengah menunduk di hadapannya. Namun kedua tangannya kini saling meremat. Nafasnya makin memburu saat sepasang netranya ia paksa untuk menatap sosok bersurai jelaga yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup. Jungkook melihatnya, tubuh kokoh itu bergetar, entah karena merasa kedinginan atau sebab diliputi penyesalan. Pria itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, memeluk tubuh putranya di dalam sebuah dekapan erat.

Dan Jeon Jungkook membawa dirinya untuk berjalan mendekati pria yang masih menundukkan kepala, diulurkannya kedua tangan untuk mengambil sosok mungil yang tengah dipeluk pria yang kini mendongak. Tatapan matanya menunjukkan betapa menyesalnya ia.

"Kook, aku -"

"Jangan katakan apapun." potong yang lebih muda. Ia mengambil Taekwon yang tengah menangis di dalam pelukan ayahnya. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakan apapun sekarang."

" _Po -popwaa.._ " rengek bocah yang tubuhnya tak kalah basah dari sang ayah. Ia mengulurkan kedua lengannya, berusaha memberitahukan kepada sang bunda bahwa ia ingin tetap bersama ayahnya. Bibirnya bergetar kedinginan.

"Kwonnie mandi bersama _momma._ "

Jeon mungil menggeleng kuat dengan air mata yang masih menuruni pipinya. Ia meronta di dalam gendongan Jungkook, dan itu membuat Kim Taehyung langsung berdiri dari duduknya, mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala putra kesayangannya dengan telapaknya yang besar.

"Ssttt… jangan begitu dengan _momma._ Kwonnie anak yang kuat, nanti _momma_ bisa jatuh."

Mengabaikan ucapan itu, si bocah langsung mengalungkan lengan-lengan kecilnya ke leher sang ayah, lalu kembali menangis keras setelah berhasil menarik dirinya ke dalam dekapan Taehyung.

"Tidak mau… _momma_ marah… marah te rus Kwonnie mau _pop ppa._ " nafas balita itu tersengal. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Taehyung.

"Kwonnie…" Jungkook berusaha membujuk. Bagaimanapun, ia merasa bersalah atas apa yang dilakukannya barusan.

"Biarkan aku yang memandikannya." bisik pria Kim. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap sudut mata kekasihnya yang berair. "Bisakah kau memaafkanku untuk saat ini? Kita akan bicara nanti, dan kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku. Tapi sekarang, kumohon?"

Tak ada pilihan bagi Jeon Jungkook selain menyetujuinya. Dihirupnya nafas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali bicara. "Kau juga mandilah bersama Kwonnie, akan kusiapkan pakaian ganti kalian. Setelah itu, kita sarapan."

Hanya sebuah anggukan yang Jungkook dapatkan. Setelah itu, Kim Taehyung berjalan melewatinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Jungkook yang kini mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi yang ada di kedainya. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan basah di kursinya akibat Taehyung yang tadi duduk di sana.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan…" gumamnya pelan. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas kala mengingat gambaran Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Taekwon yang pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Dengan bahagianya, sang putra menceritakan bagaimana ia dan ayahnya hampir terseret ke tengah lautan, bagaimana perih hidungnya saat kemasukan air, dan bagaimana semua itu terasa menyenangkan.

Jeon Jungkook merasa sangat khawatir, tentu saja. Dan bisa-bisanya pria Kim hanya mendengarkan putranya berceloteh riang sambil menunjukkan cengiran penuh kebanggaan.

Kim Taehyung terlihat begitu bangga kepada dirinya sendiri yang hampir membiarkan putra mereka tenggelam.

 _Bagaimana bisa seorang ayah melakukan itu kepada putranya?_

Jungkook membentak.

Ia berteriak.

Ia merasa sangat marah.

Dan Jeon Taekwon terlihat begitu takut saat menatap ibunya.

.

 **A fanfiction, the continuation of "Puzzled"**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Family, Hurt/ Comfort, Humor, dll**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated:** **M for the language and theme, and** _ **yeah**_

 **Warning: OC for** **Taekwon** _ **.**_

 **Ambigu, TYPO tak tertahankan, m-preg (?)**

 **Rada vulgar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Painted"**

 **Part VIII: One Fine Muse**

"Hei, Jagoan…" panggil pria bertubuh tegap dengan suara lembut. Tangannya dengan perlahan mengusak kepala putranya yang penuh dengan busa. Keduanya duduk berhadapan di masing-masing kursi pendek yang memang ada di dalam kamar mandi Jungkook.

Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam sambil mendongakkan kepala, menghadap sang ayah yang sibuk memandikannya. Sementara itu kedua tangannya memainkan _Lamborghini Aventador_ yang dibelikan Paman Yumi. Benda berwarna kuning itu penuh dengan busa.

"Yang dimandikan mobil-mobilan ini saja. Mainan dari _poppa_ tidak perlu dimandikan."

Kwonnie mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Nanti kalau kotor-kotor tidak keren. Sepeda dari Paman Yoon Yoon Kwonnie mandikan, tapi di luar. Nanti Kapten _Optimus_ dan _Bee_ juga mandi supaya keren."

Taehyung beralih menyabuni tubuh putranya, menariknya perlahan supaya berdiri. "Kalau terkena air, nanti mesinnya bisa rusak. Kalau rusak, nanti matanya tidak bisa menyala lagi. Mobil yang ini tidak ada mesinnya, jadi boleh mandi. Hadiah dari _poppa_ ada mesinnya, tidak boleh mandi."

"Tapi tidak mau rusaaak…" rengeknya sambil menunjukkan wajah yang memelas. Ia lalu menunduk, memperhatikan mobil-mobilannya yang sudah terlanjur mandi.

"Makanya jangan dimandikan. Nanti kalau kotor dibersihkan menggunakan _tissue_ saja. Mengerti?"

Walau masih dengan bibir mengerucut dan wajah cemberut, Jeon Taekwon mengangguk. Bagaimanapun, ia tak ingin mainannya rusak dan tidak keren lagi. Kata _momma,_ ia harus mandi dua kali sehari supaya bersih dan tetap tampan. Pikirnya, mainan juga harus mandi supaya tetap bersih. Membersihkan pakai _tissue_ saja tidak akan cukup. Tapi karena _poppa_ kesayangannya yang menyuruh, Kwonnie harus menurut.

Bagaimanapun, apa yang dibilang _poppa_ selalu benar, jadi mainan-mainannya psti akan tetap keren walau tidak mandi.

Pria bersurai jelaga adalah panutan si balita.

"Ya sudah, Kwonnie tolong bantu _poppa_ keramas. Tapi _poppa_ bersihkan dulu rambut dan badan Kwonnie."

Dan wajah Taekwon berubah cerah. Ia mengangguk bersemangat, namun kemudian terlihat anteng ketika sang ayah menyandarkan kepala mungilnya di paha. Sebelah tangan Taehyung mengguyurkan air perlahan ke kepala sang putra sementara satu lainnya ia gunakan untuk menghalangi air yang bisa saja masuk ke mata bocah kesayangannya..

Entah sejak kapan, Kim Taehyung menyadari bahwa putranya akan merasa sangat senang setiap kali ia bisa membantu orangtuanya, atau melakukan hal-hal yang _tidak bisa_ dilakukan orang lain, terutama yang tidak bisa dilakukan sang ayah. Misalnya, memakan _cabai gendut._

Maka dari itu ia berinisiatif untuk membuat balita menggemaskannya kembali ceria dengan meminta tolong padanya.

Walau nyatanya Taekwon harus berdiri di pangkuan pria Kim, juga harus dipegangi supaya tidak terjatuh, bocah itu terlihat bersemangat saat menggosokkan _shampoo_ beraroma melon ke rambut legam _poppa_ kesayangannya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa sang ayah harus menundukkan kepala hingga lehernya terasa pegal hanya agar Kwonnie bisa membalurkan _shampoo_ ke seluruh bagian rambut Taehyung.

"Rambutnya _poppa_ mulai panjang. Katanya _momma,_ rambut panjang anak laki-laki keren. Rambutnya Paman Yumi juga pernah panjang sedikit, tapi sudah dipotong." Jeon mungil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, membenarkan sendiri apa yang barusan ia katakan.

Tanpa disadarinya, ucapan barusan membuat hati pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ panas.

Lagi-lagi _Paman Yumi_ yang menyebalkan.

" _Poppa_ lebih keren dari si Yumi itu. _Poppa_ tidak perlu rambut panjang untuk menjadi keren. _Poppa_ juga lebih tampan. Buktinya anak _poppa_ yang satu ini bisa sangat tampan dan menggemaskan."

Taekwon terbahak, bukan karena ucapan _poppa-_ nya, namun karena pipinya yang tengah _dimakan_ gemas oleh sosok pria yang begitu diidolakannya.

" _Poppa_ hentikaaaan! Nanti Kwonnie pipinya hilaang! Nanti _momma_ sedih kalau pipinya Kwonnie hilang!"

Taehyung terkekeh ringan saat menghentikan aksinya. Ia memeluk gemas tubuh Kwonnie lalu memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat di dahi sebelum mendudukkan putranya kembali ke kursi miliknya.

Setelahnya, ia menatap balita berusia empat dengan sorot serius. "Kwonnie tahu kalau _momma_ akan sedih jika pipi Kwonnie hilang. Kira-kira kalau Kwonnie dan _poppa_ yang hilang, _momma_ akan bagaimana?"

Suara Kim Taehyung memang terdengar serius, namun sarat akan kelembutan di sana. Ia juga menyelipkan senyum tulus dan usakan ringan di kepala putranya ketika bicara.

Bocah mungilnya tampak berpikir. Ia memajukan bibir bawahnya sambil membayangkan hal-hal yang sekiranya bisa terjadi ketika dirinya menghilang.

Setelah kurang lebih dua menit terdiam, Taekwon menatap sepasang mata elang _poppa-_ nya. Dahinya sedikit berkerut dan matanya memicing. "Nanti _momma-_ ku sendirian. Kalau menangis bagaimana? Kwonnie tidak mau _momma_ menangis…"

Sang ayah tersenyum puas atas jawaban putranya.

"Dengarkan _poppa."_ pria Kim memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di puncak kepala sebelum kembali bicara, seolah ia ingin meyakinkan Jeon Taekwon atas apa yang diucapkannya. _"Momma_ tadi tidak marah, _momma_ hanya takut kalau _poppa_ dan Kwonnie terseret ombak dan menghilang di tengah lautan. _Momma_ hanya takut kalau _momma_ akan sendirian dan merasa sedih kalau tidak ada Kwonnie dan _poppa._ "

Taekwon kembali terdiam. Ia ingat bagaimana sang bunda meneriakinya juga _poppa._ Mata bulat ibunya yang melotot biasanya terlihat lucu. Tapi dengan wajah marah sungguhan, semua berubah menyeramkan.

"Tapi kan _poppa_ bisa berenang. Nanti Kwonnie digendong _poppa_ berenang."

Taehyung kembali terkekeh. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Pria Kim melepaskan tubuh putranya, lalu mengguyur kepalanya, membersihkannya dari busa _shampoo_ yang begitu banyak.

Benar, ia bisa berenang.

Dan itu membuatnya harus mencari kata yang lebih bisa menjelaskan keadaan Jungkook kepada balita pintarnya.

" _Poppa_ bisa berenang, tapi kalau terseret ombak sampai ke tengah laut, _poppa_ tidak bisa berbuat banyak." gumamnya usai membersihkan tubuhnya dari busa-busa.

Mata bulat bocah di hadapannya berkedip lucu. Bibirnya bergerak melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang begitu menohok. "Apa itu artinya _poppa_ payah?"

Kim Taehyung tertawa canggung. Ia memang kebal dengan kata _payah_ yang diucapkan oleh sepupunya yang bermulut pedas, Min Yoongi. Namun ternyata, jika kata itu lolos dari bibir menggemaskan Kim Taekwon yang polos dan jujur, ternyata membuat hatinya berdenyut ngilu.

Ia harus pandai memilih kata atau dirinya akan terlihat seperti pecundang sungguhan di mata putranya yang tampan.

" _Poppa_ bukannya payah. Tapi di tengah laut, airnya sangat-sangat banyak dan juga dalam. _Poppa_ bisa kelelahan jika harus berenang sampai ke pantai."

Si balita tampak berpikir keras seakan ia mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu.

"Kwonnie pernah naik kapal sama _momma_ dan Jimin. Airnya banyak sampai pantainya yang jauh tidak terlihat. Katanya Jimin, kalau Kwonnie terjatuh ke laut nanti bisa dimakan ikan hiu. Tapi ikan hiu di TV menggemaskan, tapi yang sungguhan bisa makan orang. Kwonnie tidak mau dimakan jika di laut lama-lama."

Kali ini, senyum kecut yang ditunjukkan Kim Taehyung. Ia segera meraih tibuh Kwonnie, lalu memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat.

Kalimat bocahnya tidak beraturan karena begitu banyak yang ingin ia ceritakan, namun Taehyung tahu betul jika Kwonnie sudah paham betapa bahayanya jika sampai terseret ke tengah laut.

Walau ia _sedikit_ berterima kasih kepada si brengsek Jimin yang sudah memberitahukan itu terlebih dahulu sehingga membuatnya lebih mudah menjelaskan kemarahan Jungkook, tetap saja tidak seharusnya si keparat menakut-nakuti putranya seperti itu.

"Jadi, kita harus minta maaf karena sudah membuat _momma_ khawatir. Kwonnie tidak perlu takut kepada _momma,_ oke?"

"Umm… tapi nanti _momma_ marah dan menyeramkan lagi."

Sang ayah terkekeh ringan. Dicubitnya main-main pipi putra kesayangannya. "Tidak akan. _Momma_ tidak akan marah seperti itu lagi."

Butuh waktu beberapa saat hingga Jeon mungil mengangguk kecil. Namun itu sudah cukup membuat pewaris keluarga Kim tersenyum lebar.

Baguslah, dirinya juga tidak ingin berlama-lama ada dalam situasi yang menyesakkan seperti ini. Jungkook boleh marah kepada dirinya, namun tidak kepada putra mereka. Ia juga rela jika dimaki, bahkan dikata-katai, asal tidak di hadapan putra mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Kwonnie, maafkan _momma_? _Momma_ janji tidak akan seperti itu lagi." Jungkook tersenyum lembut begitu kedua pria kesayangannya mendudukkan diri di meja makan setelah selesai membersihkan diri.

Sejujurnya, ia merasa khawatir kalau-kalau sang putra tidak mau memaafkannya dan masih merasa takut padanya. Sungguh, itu membuat Jungkook terluka.

Taekwon yang terlihat senang mengenakan kaos putih tanpa lengan dan celana selutut bermotif _army_ yang ibunya pilihkan langsung melirik sang ayah. Pria Kim yang duduk di sebelah pangeran kecilnya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Setelahnya, Taekwon beralih menatap Jungkook dengan bibir yang tersenyum lebar. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya, tanda bahwa ia ingin dipeluk.

Pemilik surai madu langsung mendekap erat sang putra, kemudian memberikan ciuman gemas di pipinya.

"Katanya _poppa,_ itu karena takut Kwonnie dan _poppa_ hilang di laut." gumam Taekwon sambil menunjukkan raut penyesalan. "Kwonnie juga mau minta maaf karena sudah buat _momma_ takut Kwonnie hilang."

Jungkook tertawa renyah seraya mengusak rambut putra semata wayangnya. Ia mengangguk singkat sebelum kembali memberikan ciuman di pipi putranya. " _Momma_ sayang Kwonnie."

"Kwonnie juga sayang _momma._ " balas si bocah sambil menunjukkan cengiran kotaknya. Ia kemudian memberi ciuman dalam ke pipi Jungkook hingga air liurnya menempel di sana.

Tidak apa, Jeon Jungkook tidak akan marah. Malahan, ia terbahak sambil memainkan kedua pipi putranya gemas.

"Tapi _momma_ janji tidak marah-marahi _poppa_ lagi? Nanti kalau _poppa_ menangis harus dibelikan balon yang sangat besar karena _poppa_ anak besar."

Tentu saja, permintaan itu segera disaguhi sang ibu dengan bonus tawa renyah.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, memang yang menjadi sasaran dari teriakan Jungkook adalah Kim Taehyung, namun putranya yang berdiri di antara mereka tentu merasa ketakutan juga.

"Kalau _momma_ marah-marah lagi, nanti _poppa_ makan _balon-_ nya _momma._ "

Kwonnie mengeryit saat mendengar ucapan ayahnya yang aneh. Sungguh aneh, karena Kim Taehyung mengatakan bahwa ia akan memakan balon. Sementara itu, ekspresi yang berbeda ditunjukkan oleh pemilik gigi kelinci. Pipinya langsung bersemu merah saat menyadari _balon_ yang dibicarakan si mesum Kim adalah bagian belakangnya yang sekal.

" _Poppa_ tidak boleh makan balon. Balon untuk ditiup, bukan dimakan. Walau kelaparan tidak boleh makan balon." Jeon Taekwon memberi wejangan. Ia terlihat begitu serius saat mengatakan hal yang diketahuinya, sedangkan _poppa_ malah menunjukkan cengiran mencurigakan.

" _Poppa_ mengatakan itu karena ingin segera sarapan. Ayo kita makan." Jungkook mencoba menetralisir kemesuman yang disebarkan oleh kekasihnya yang menyebalkan. Ia mengambilkan nasi untuk putranya, juga beberapa lauk yang ada. "Kwonnie makan yang banyak. _Momma_ buatkan makanan kesukaan Kwonnie."

Dan si bocah mengangguk bersemangat.

Bocah berusia empat begitu terlihat asyik menatap sarapan yang dimasak ibunya. Ia suka sosis goreng berbentuk gurita yang berenang-renang di saus yang terasa manis. Ada juga sayuran rebus yang ditata di atas nasi miliknya sehingga terlihat seperti pepohonan yang tumbuh di atas tanah.

Jika digabungkan, gurita asam manis dan nasi beserta sayurnya terlihat seperti lautan, juga pantai dan pohon-pohon yang tumbuh di sekitarnya.

"Kwonnie suka, tapi sayang untuk dimakan." Taekwon terlihat ragu. Sendok di tangan kirinya bergetar kala ia mendekatkan ujungnya pada _seekor gurita_ yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Susah payah ia melawan keinginan jahatnya yang begitu bernafsu merusak mahakarya di piring makannya. Niatnya, ia hanya akan memandangnya hingga kenyang, namun perutnya menginginkan hal lain. "Tapi Kwonnie lapar."

Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi, bocah itu menyendok ganas sosis di piringnya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dan mengunyahnya rakus.

"Pelan-pelan, sayang. _Poppa_ dan _momma_ sudah punya, jadi tidak akan ada yang minta makanan Kwonnie." Jungkook terkekeh ringan. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap kepala putranya yang mengangguk-angguk hingga rambutnya bergerak-gerak lucu. "Enak?"

Kali ini, anggukan lebih bersemangat yang diberikan oleh Kwonnie. " _Momma_ masak masakan paling enak."

" _Poppa_ setuju, masakan _momma_ yang paling enak sejagad raya."

Jungkook tersipu, tentu saja. Ia masih ingat bagaimana dulu Kim Taehyung selalu hanya diam setiap kali menyantap masakannya. Pria berwajah tegas itu tak pernah berkata-kata selama di meja makan.

Dan kini, dengan tanpa ragu, sosok yang dicintai memberinya pujian. Pemuda bermata bulat bahkan tak peduli jika yang didengarnya adalah bualan. Selama Tuan Muda Kim mau berbincang, itu sudah cukup baginya.

" _Pa, poppa._ Jagad raya itu apa?"

Kim Taehyung sempat terdiam. Lagi-lagi harus berpikir keras untuk menjelaskan sesuatu kepada putranya.

"Sebentar." ucapnya santai, merasa percaya diri jika kali ini ia akan bisa menjelaskan arti kata _jagad raya_ kepada putra kesayangannya. Ia mengambil ponselnya di atas meja pendek di depan televisi, untungnya benda itu tidak berada bersamanya ketika insiden terseret ombak. Ia membawanya ke hadapan putranya, lalu menunjukkan peta dunia yang diakses secara _online._ "Ini namanya Bumi. Kita semua tinggal di sini."

Si bocah mengeryitkan dahi. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah sebuah gambar yang menunjukkan kumpulan warna biru dan hijau, ada juga warna-warna lainnya, tapi ia sungguh tidak melihat rumahnya.

"Tidak ada rumah Kwonnie."

"Ada. Coba lihat ini." Kim Taehyung tampak bangga saat memperbesar petanya di daerah Korea Selatan, tepatnya di kawasan pantai Busan. Ia sengaja melakukannya perlahan-lahan supaya putranya tahu betapa besar _jagad raya_ itu.

"Whoaaaa! Kwonnie bisa lihat rumput-rumput!" pekik si bocah saat melihat gumpalan hijau yang terlihat seperti foto rumput, padahal sebenarnya itu adalah pepohonan. Makhlum saja, ayahnya belum selesai memperbesar.

Sejujurnya, butuh waktu bagi Kim muda untuk bisa mengidentifikasi daerah rumah Jungkook. Untung saja, hotel tempatnya menginap beberapa waktu lalu sudah ditandai di dalam peta, entah oleh siapa. Jadi lebih mudah baginya untuk menemukan kediaman Jeon.

Sampai akhirnya, genteng sebuah rumah terlihat di ponsel _poppa_ Kim. Ada beberapa pot yang berisikan tanaman hijau di salah satu sisi. Taekwon tahu betul kalau itu adalah tanaman yang ada di depan rumahnya. Apalagi ada sepeda miliknya yang ada di samping rumah. Mungkin _momma_ lupa memasukkannya ke dalam rumah, mungkin juga _momma_ mengeluarkannya tadi pagi.

"Apa itu rumah Kwonnie? Kwonnie lihat sepeda Kwonnie dan tanaman _momma_." si bocah bertanya, entah kepada siapa. Karena matanya sibuk menatap layar ponsel ayahnya sebelum melompat dari kursinya dan berlari keluar. "Kwonnie mau lihat sepedanya!"

Taehyung tertawa renyah. Ia berniat mengajak kekasihnya bicara, namun ketika menolehkan kepala ke arah pemuda pujaannya, yang didapatinya adalah senyuman lebar dan sorot teduh yang secara ajaib menghangatkan hatinya.

"Kau benar-benar menyayanginya."

Bukan sebuah pertanyaan, namun sebuah pernyataan yang meluncur dari bibir Jeon Jungkook saat pria di hadapannya balas tersenyum.

Sejujurnya cara Kim Taehyung menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Taekwon terkadang terasa rumit. Tetapi tidak apa, asal putra mereka mengerti, Jungkook tidak akan memberikan komentar. Lagipula, cara orangtua mendidik anaknya memang berbeda-beda.

"Dan juga menyayangimu." balas penyandang marga Kim. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menyambar sebuah ciuman dari bibir menggemaskan Jungkook- _nya._

"Ada sepeda Kwonnie!" pekik si balita heboh. Ia segera menghampiri meja makan, lalu memanjat kursinya. "Kenapa ponsel _poppa_ tahu sepeda Kwonnie ada di luar?"

"Tentu saja karena satelit yang ada di luar angkasa menangkap gambar rumah Kwonnie."

Baiklah.

Ini terlalu membingungkan untuk Jeon Taekwon. Lagipula usianya baru empat tahun dan Kim Taehyung dengan entengnya mengatakan satelit dan luar angkasa.

"Kwonnie tidak mengerti." gumam Taekwon sedih. Sejujurnya ia takut dikatai bodoh seperti yang dulu pernah dilakukan Jimin saat ia tidak paham dengan apa yang dijelaskan.

Baginya, itu terlalu menakutkan.

Namun usapan yang diberikan ayahnya yang keren, juga senyum tulus yang didapatkannya dari sang ibu membuat Taekwon menunjukkan cengirannya.

Tidak.

 _Poppa_ dan _momma_ tidak akan mengatainya bodoh.

"Ingat saat melakukan _video call_ dengan _poppa_? _Poppa_ memakai kamera di ponselnya, tapi Kwonnie dan _momma_ juga bisa melihatnya melalui ponsel _momma._ " Jungkook ikut menjelaskan. Ia tak mau ketinggalan dalam urusan mendidik putra semata wayangnya. Ia sudah memberitahukan kepada putranya perihal _video call_ yang merupakan sebutan untuk kegiatal telfon dengan video terpampang di layar ponsel, kegiatan yang sering dilakukannya ketika _poppa_ berada di Jepang.

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari putranya, sang ibu menggeser kursinya mendekati kursi jagoan kecilnya yang selalu ingin tahu.

"Satelit itu seperti kamera besar yang ada di luar angkasa."

"Seperti ini." Taehyung menyahut. Menunjukkan sebuah gambar satelit yang ada di luar angkasa dengan Bumi berada di belakangnya.

Si balita menatapnya dengan penuh binar kekaguman, dan Jungkook memanfaatkan ini untuk menyuapkan sarapan yang sempat diabaikan.

" _Nah_ , benda ini adalah kamera super canggih yang bisa menangkap gambar yang sangaaaaat jauh sehingga rumah Kwonnie yang sekecil ini…" pria Kim menggantung kalimatnya saat kembali kepada tampilan peta yang tertangkap satelit. Ia lagi-lagi menunjukkan betapa besar Bumi tempatnya berpijak, sebelum memperbesar hingga ke kediaman Jeon yang masih ada sepedanya. "… bisa terlihat."

Taekwon mengangguk puas. Ia merasa dirinya mengerti apa yang dijelaskan oleh ayahnya.

"Seluruh tempat ini yang namanya jagad raya."

"Jagad raya itu keren dan besar." komentar si bocah saat tangannya dengan kasual merebut ponsel pintar ayahnya yang menunjukkan gambar Bumi dan luar angkasa yang mengelilinginya. Ia menggeser-geser peta yang dilihatnya asal, bersikap seolah dirinya sudah paham betul dengan cara kerjanya.

Kim Taehyung harus bersyukur karena putranya tidak menanyakan mengapa Bumi terlihat bulat padahal tanah yang dipijaknya datar.

Harusnya, pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ merasa lega. Namun ungkapan Taekwon selanjutnya sungguh mengejutkan.

"Kamera ponsel _poppa_ kecil, seperti titit Kwonnie. Kalau satelit, besar seperti tititnya _poppa._ "

Kim Taehyung tersedak.

Calon kepala keluarga Kim benar-benar terbatuk hingga nafasnya tercekat. Ia bahkan merasa dirinya hampir mati karena makanan yang tengah ditelannya _nyasar_ ke saluran pernafasan.

Walau demikian, Jeon Jungkook yang biasanya begitu perhatian sama sekali tidak berniat memberikan pertolongan.

"Kenapa di atas tititnya _poppa_ ada rambutnya, tapi tititnya Kwonnie tidak? Hm…" bocah menggemaskan Jeon nampak berpikir keras. Ia mengingat apa yang dilihatnya ketika mandi tadi. Sebenarnya ia sudah pernah melihat hal yang sama ketika dirinya mandi bersama _poppa_ dan berendam di hotel waktu itu, tapi dirinya baru ingat sekarang dan langsung ingin mengetahui alasan dari perbedaan yang ditemukannya.

Tak disadarinya, kedua orangtuanya kesulitan meraup udara.

Jeon Jungkook dengan tidak berperasaan menatap nyalang calon suaminya yang masih tersedak. Pria itu dengan tampang konyolnya malah menunjukkan cengiran tak berdosa.

"Ahaaha.. itu…"

"Kenapa, _pa_?" si jagoan melayangkan tatapan penasaran kepada ayahnya.

"Ju -Jungkook…" kali ini pria Kim menyerah. Ia melimpahkan tanggung jawab untuk menjelaskan _pubis_ yang dimiliki pria dewasa kepada Jeon Jungkook. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya takut keceplosan saat menjelaskan.

Menghela nafas kasar, _momma_ mengangkat putranya, lalu memangkunya sehingga mereka berhadapan.

"Kwonnie, jika Kwonnie sudah besar nanti, sudah dewasa, akan ada bagian yang ditumbuhi rambut." Jungkook berucap selembut mungkin, penuh kehati-hatian. Ia ingin mengatakan hal-hal yang _hanya_ menjelaskan, dan tidak menimbulkan pertanyaan baru. "Misalnya, kumis."

Taekwon tertawa geli saat jari telunjuk ibunya mengelitik bagian di antara bibir dan hidungnya.

"Jenggot."

Kali ini daerah di sekitar dagu yang menjadi sasaran kejahilan Jungkook, putranya kembali tertawa.

Ketika Taehyung berada di Jepang, pria itu terlihat sangat sibuk sehingga tidak sempat mencukur kumis dan jenggotnya. Kwonnie yang saat itu penasaran sudah menanyai ayahnya perihal keberadaan rambut-rambut tipis di wajah tampan pria Kim, juga mengapa rambut itu tidak ada ketika mereka kembali melakukan _video call_ di hari berikutnya.

Jeon Taekwon sudah paham jika ayahnya adalah pria dewasa yang seharusnya memiliki kumis dan jenggot, namun memilih untuk mencukurnya.

Sekarang, tinggal menjelaskan masalah yang sebenarnya.

" _Nah,_ daerah di sekitar kemaluan Kwonnie juga begitu. Akan ditumbuhi rambut kalau Kwonnie sudah besar." gumam sang ibu mengakhiri penjelasannya. Ia memberikan kecupan lembut di pipi gembil putranya. "Mengerti?"

"Umm.. apa kalau punya rambut di atas titit berarti Kwonnie menjadi anak besar?" sepasang mata bulat Kwonnie menatap ibunya. Ia lalu menunjukkan senyum lebar ketika sebuah anggukan ia dapatkan. "Kwonnie mengerti!"

Kim Taehyung menghela nafas lega. Ia mungkin harus bersyukur karena putranya yang penuh akan rasa penasaran tidak menanyakan kenapa ayahnya tidak mencukur bagian itu, sedangkan kumis dan jenggotnya dicukur sampai benar-benar bersih.

Setelahnya, Jungkook yang mendengar suara salah satu pegawainya dari arah kedai langsung menyuruh putranya untuk menemui makhluk yang dicurigai sebagai Paman Yumi, tentu setelah memberinya peringatan supaya membicarakan masalah barusan hanya dengan _momma_ dan _poppa-_ nya.

"Kim Taehyung!" Jeon Jungkook menahan suaranya. Putranya memang sudah tidak bersama mereka, namun ia tetap tidak mau lepas kendali. "Bagaimana bisa kau menunjukkan _itu_ kepada putramu? Kau bodoh atau sengaja?"

Dikatai bodoh oleh Jungkook bukan hal baru bagi Taehyung. Dulu ketika mereka masih dalam hubungan yang _menyakitkan,_ Jeon kesayangannya sering sekali mengumpat. Tentu saja selalu berakhir dengan penyandang marga Kim yang memberikan hukuman di ranjang. Tapi sekarang, hal itu tidak akan ia lakukan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau seceroboh itu?"

Katakanlah Kim Taehyung benar-benar sudah gila karena ia malah tersenyum seperti orang bodoh saat Jungkook mengomel sambil memberesi sisa sarapan keluarga kecil mereka.

"Kau tahu putramu suka sekali menanyakan hal-hal yang baru ditemuinya, dan yang barusan itu… astaga!"

Taehyung terkekeh. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan membantu sang kekasih membawa piring dan gelas kotor untuk selanjutnya dicuci.

"Kwonnie pernah bilang kalau kalian berdua sering mandi bersama. Kupikir kau juga, _yeah…_ kupikir putra kita sudah pernah melihat _pubis._ "

Jungkook membalikkan badannya. Ia melotot saat mendapati calon suaminya menunjukkan cengiran tanpa dosa. Dengan sangat kasual, tangannya terulur untuk menarik telinga kiri pria yang lebih tua enam tahun darinya.

"Bodoh! Tutupi bagian selangkanganmu dengan handuk atau sejenisnya!"

"Aduh… Kook! Jangan menjewer telingaku!"

"Kwonnie tidak akan bertanya macam-macam kalau kau tidak bertindak ceroboh! Kau bisa memasang handuk kecil padanya juga. Akan lebih mudah jika kita mengatakan bahwa bagian intim ditutupi supaya tidak malu! Mendapatinya menanyakan hal sensitif seperti tadi membuatmu pusing kan?"

Kim Taehyung masih mengaduh saat ia memberikan anggukan persetujuan. Tarikan di telinganya benar-benar terasa sakit karena kelinci manisnya tidak main-main menjewer. Walau begitu, ada rasa hangat yang menjalar di dadanya. Bagaimanapun, Jungkook yang seperti ini benar-benar terasa seperti seorang ibu yang tengah kesal kepada ayah yang ceroboh.

Maka, daripada memohon supaya dirinya dilepaskan, pria bersurai jelaga lebih memilih untuk melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping Jungkook. Dengan kurang ajar, ia memberi sebuah kecupan dan bisikan yang langsung menghentikan aksi penyiksaan yang dilakukan penyandang marga Jeon.

"Lain kali, _poppa_ akan hati-hati. _Momma_ seperti istri yang menggemaskan kalau sedang marah seperti ini."

Jeon Jungkook berdecak kesal, lalu dengan kasar mendorong tubuh pria yang dicintainya.

Pertama, mereka belum menjadi suami-istri.

Kedua, ia bersemu hebat setiap kali prianya memberikan pujian klise yang terdengar seperti gombalan.

Daripada berdebat lebih jauh, Jungkook lebih memilih untuk mencuci piring dan gelas kotornya.

Dan ketika sepasang lengan kokoh kembali memeluknya dari belakang, ia tahu bahwa dirinya harus melakukan sebuah tindakan, atau ia akan berakhir dengan memukul si pemilik lengan dengan gelas yang dipegangnya.

"Pergi ke depan dan bantu Yugyeom mengurus kedai." ucapnya cepat. Belum sempat Taehyung menanggapi, Jungkook sudah kembali bicara. "Tidak ada penolakan. Aku belum memaafkanmu soal terseret ombak. Dan kecerobohan yang barusan masih membuatku kesal. Lakukan apa yang kubilang atau aku tidak mau bicara denganmu lagi."

Pria Kim terkekeh.

Ia tahu Jungkook-nya tidak serius dengan ancaman barusan, namun kekesalan itu sungguh nyata terasa. Lagipula, ia sadar bahwa dirinya memang bersalah. Maka ketimbang mendebat calon istrinya atau menggodanya, Kim Taehyung lebih memilih untuk menuruti keinginan sang pujaan hati.

"Baiklah, _poppa_ ke depan untuk membantu mengurus kedai. Tapi jangan salahkan _poppa_ kalau ada cangkir yang pecah atau semacamnya." gumam CEO _brand_ pakaian _Vante_ yang bersiap untuk menjadi pegawai kedai kopi kepada calon istrinya yang hanya bergumam malas.

Setelahnya, sebuah kecupan dirasakan Jeon muda di pipi sebelah kirinya.

Taehyung dengan berat hati melepas pelukan sebelum berjalan keluar menuju kedai Jeon, meninggalkan Jungkook yang langsung menghela nafas lega.

"Astaga… Kim Taehyung benar-benar bisa membuatku mati muda. Membuatku khawatir setengah mati, membuatku kesal, membuatku tersipu, semua dilakukannya hanya dalam selang waktu beberapa menit."

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook berdecak kesal.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara cuci piring, ia memang memutuskan untuk segera mencuci pakaian kotor. Karena baju Taekwon dan ayahnya basah, Jungkook pikir langsung mencucinya akan lebih baik.

Mungkin sekitar satu jam ia _menghukum_ calon suaminya untuk membantu pekerjaan di kedai, dan ketika baru saja menginjakkan kaki di sana, pemuda Jeon langsung menunjukkan raut sebal.

Sepasang _onyx-_ nya menangkap sosok pria tinggi yang mengenakan apron abu-abu panjang miliknya. Sosok itu tengah berdiri dengan muka datarnya di samping salah satu meja. Tangan kanannya memegang memo kecil, sementara tangan kirinya meremat pulpen. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang sangat malas.

Bukan itu yang membuat Jeon Jungkook merasa kesal.

Dua orang wanita yang duduk di meja terlihat genit dan memperlama acara memilih menunya, itu yang membuat _mood-_ nya buruk. Jelas sekali terlihat bahwa keduanya ingin berlama-lama dengan Taehyung- _nya._

Ia tak memungkiri, wajah datar Kim Taehyung memang tampak mengintimidasi. Namun kharisma yang dimilikinya tetap mampu mempesona siapa saja. Wajar jika tak hanya kedua wanita itu yang coba mencuri-curi pandang ke arah calon suaminya, tapi juga beberapa pelanggan yang datang.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, kedai Jeon terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya.

Dan fakta bahwa hal itu terjadi _hanya_ karena keberadaan seorang Kim Taehyung membuatnya geram. Tahu begini, Jungkook tidak akan _memajang_ pria _miliknya._

"Kwonnie di sana kalau kau mencarinya." Kim Yugyeom yang baru saja selesai membuat pesanan langsung menghampiri Jungkook. Ia tersenyum jahil saat menunjuk balita yang sedang duduk di salah satu meja dengan robot _Bee_ dan Kapten _Optimus-_ nya. Ia tampak sibuk berceloteh dan menggerak-gerakkan tangan kedua robotnya bergantian.

"Kalau kau mencari ayahnya, ia sedang tebar pesona. Kau tidak akan bisa menghitung berapa banyak pelanggan yang meminta nomor ponselnya."

Jeon Jungkook melotot kesal. Ingin rasanya ia mencekik leher pegawainya yang cerewet, namun jika yang dikatakannya benar, maka dirinyalah yang berada dalam masalah.

Karena yang menyuruh pria bersurai jelaga untuk menjadi pekerja di kedainya adalah Jeon Jungkook sendiri.

"Brengsek." umpat Kim Taehyung setibanya ia di meja _counter._ Ia membanting memo berisi pesanannya ke hadapan Yugyeom yang langsung membacanya. "Kenapa wanita lama sekali jika memilih pesanan? Mereka menyebut menu ini, membatalkannya dan mengubahnya dengan yang lain, lalu kembali lagi memesan menu yang pertama mereka pilih setelah beberapa kali mengubah pesanan. Sialan!"

Kali ini, Jeon Jungkook tidak mengomelinya karena Taehyung berkata kasar.

Ia lebih memilih untuk memaklumi karena tipe pelanggan seperti itu memang sangat menyebalkan.

Lebih menyebalkan lagi karena Kim Taehyung sepertinya tidak menyadari maksud tersembunyi dari mereka yang sengaja membuat kegiatan memesannya menjadi lama.

"Sudahlah, kau temani Kwonnie saja, _hyung._ Biar aku yang urus sisanya." pemilik kedai mengulurkan tangannya, memberikan sebuah usapan lembut di kepala Taehyung, lalu turun untuk membelai rahang tegas sang calon kepala keluarga. Ia tersenyum kecil saat mendapati wajah cemberut pria Kim yang menurutnya _menggemaskan_. "Maaf sudah membuatmu kerepotan."

Yang diajak bicara hanya menghela nafas. Ia perlahan melepas ikatan apron di belakang tubuhnya, lalu memakaikan benda itu ke tubuh ramping kekasihnya. Ia mengambil kesempatan dengan meremas nakal pinggang Jungkook ketika mengikatkan tali apronnya.

Dan karena kelinci manisnya tidak melayangkan protes, pria Kim mengambil sebuah kecupan di bibir sebagai bayaran untuk satu jam pekerjaan yang telah dilakoninya.

"Aku hampir saja membanting pulpen itu ke kepala mereka. Kalau saja tidak ingat bahwa ini kedaimu, pasti sudah kulakukan." gumam Taehyung saat ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher dan bahu Jungkook. Ia memeluknya lembut.

Pemuda bersurai _honey_ hanya terkekeh. Sedikit banyak ia merasa kagum karena prianya bisa menahan emosi demi dirinya.

Jeon Jungkook merasa senang.

Baru saja ingin menanggapi ucapan sang calon suami, suara penyandang marga Kim lainnya sudah terlebih dahulu menginterupsi.

"Tuan Jeon, kuharap kau segera mengantarkan pesanan ke meja nomor tiga. Pegawaimu yang lain juga sedang sibuk, jadi jangan bermesraan dan mengabaikan pekerjaan."

"Tch! Pengganggu."

Bukan Jungkook yang menggerutu, melainkan Kim Taehyung.

Pria itu langsung berjalan menuju meja yang sudah diklaim _milik_ putranya setelah melepas pelukan di tubuh Jungkook, juga menghadiahi Kim Yugyeom dengan sebuah _death glare_ yang sepertinya tidak mempan.

"Dasar pengganggu." kali ini Jungkook yang mengungkapkan rasa kesalnya. Ia segera mengambil nampan berisi makanan dan minuman yang dipesan kedua wanita yang tadi dilayani calon suaminya.

Yugyeom hanya mampu menghela nafas berat. Ia tahu betul Jeon Jungkook sengaja bermesraan dengan Taehyung untuk menunjukkan kepada para pelanggan bahwa pria itu _miliknya._

Dan sepertinya cara itu cukup manjur karena beberapa pelanggan langsung mendesah kecewa begitu mendapati pria yang menarik perhatian mereka malah memeluk pemilik kedai dan menciumnya.

Sementara itu, Taehyung yang mendudukkan diri di hadapan putranya langsung disambut senyum kotak yang membuatnya gemas.

"Kwonnie sedang main dengan _Bee_ dan Kapten _Optimus,_ tapi mobil-mobilannya tertinggal di kamar mandi. _Jeep-_ nya juga tertinggal di kamar Kwonnie."

Pria Kim tahu apa maksud putranya mengatakan hal itu.

Maka ia segera mengusak rambut lembut Taekwon sebelum beranjak dari duduknya. "Baiklah, _poppa_ ambilkan. Kwonnie mau kue? Nanti _poppa_ mintakan _momma_ sekalian."

Si balita mengangguk semangat. Ia melompat turun dari kursinya, lalu menarik-narik ujung pakaian sang ayah, memberi isyarat supaya pria idolanya menunduk.

Jeon Taekwon memberikan kecupan di pipi _poppa_ kerennya, lalu berucap riang. "Terima kasih, _poppa._ Ehehe…"

Dan Kim Taehyung hanya mampu membalasnya dengan acungan jempol.

Pria bersurai jelaga berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah setelah mengatakan pesanan jagoan kecil mereka kepada Jungkook. Sebenarnya, ia menawarkan diri untuk mengambilkan mainan Taekwon bukan tanpa alasan. Ponselnya juga tertinggal di meja makan, jadi sekalian saja.

Ia membawa kedua mainan yang diminta bocahnya di tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya menempelkan ponsel pintarnya di telinga. Ia tengah melakukan panggilan.

" _Hyung,_ bagaimana?" gumamnya seraya mendudukkan diri di sofa. Ia butuh privasi untuk bicara dengan sepupunya. Setidaknya, ia belum ingin Jungkook mengetahui apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan.

" _Bibi menemuiku dan menanyakan banyak hal semalam. Aku menjawabnya dengan jujur."_ Min Yoongi terdengar tidak sedang ingin bercanda di seberang sana. Kelihatannya ia menjawab panggilan Taehyung sambil melakukan pekerjaannya. " _Apa itu salah?"_

Taehyung meletakkan mainan putranya di pangkuan, lalu menggunakan tangannya untuk memijit pelipisnya. "Tidak. Kau bisa mengatakan apapun mengenai aku dan Jungkook. Apa saja yang _eomma_ tanyakan?"

Terdengar bunyi gesekan kertas untuk beberapa saat sebelum suara Yoongi kembali menyapa gendang telinga. " _Asal-usulnya, detail bagaimana kalian bertemu, dan masalah_ kontrak kerja _yang kalian lakukan. Aku menambahkan beberapa kebiasaan burukmu yang jauh berkurang selama Jungkook bersamamu. Kurasa itu perlu."_

"Aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih untuk itu."

" _Kau bisa melakukannya dengan membelikanku boneka_ Kumamon _atau sejenisnya._ "

Pria Kim terkekeh ringan. "Aku sudah membelikanmu ketika di Jepang, tapi memang belum kuserahkan padamu."

Setelahnya, hening menyelimuti.

Pria bersurai arang bangkit dari duduknya dengan membawa mainan yang diminta Taekwon tanpa memutus sambungan suara dengan sepupunya. Ia tahu pria Min di seberang sana tengah sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen yang ditinggalkannya.

" _Akal-akalanmu mendaur ulang_ produk gagal _yang kemarin lumayan sukses. Lima potong masih tersisa, sedangkan yang lainnya resmi dibeli melalui sistem_ pre-order. _Barang akan dikirim bersamaan dengan diluncurkannya produk_ regular _di pasaran. Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk lima_ limited edition _yang tersisa?"_

Kim Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu yang menghubungkan ruang keluarga Jeon dengan kedai. Ia nampak berpikir selama beberapa saat sebelum menghela nafas kasar. "Tutup _pre-order_ untuk pakaian itu lalu simpan sisanya untuk sementara. Jumlahnya tanggung bila dipajang di _outlet,_ jadi mungkin kita bisa memberikannya ke beberapa model atau kerabat. Aku yakin akan ada _request_ untuk melakukan produksi ulang. Tapi kita tidak akan melakukannya."

Min Yoongi hanya bergumam menyetujui. Pembicaraan mengenai pekerjaan di tengah obrolan keluarga memang sedikit _random,_ tapi ia sungguh merasa harus melaporkan apa yang didapatinya pagi ini kepada CEO-nya. Walau setelahnya, ia kembali membicarakan urusan keluarga. " _Aku mendengar Chanyeol dan Jongin membicarakan sesuatu mengenai undangan makan malam Paman Junsu. Seokjin_ hyung _juga menanyakan kepadaku mengenai kapan makan malam itu dilaksanakan._ Well, _semalam Bibi Taeyeon memintaku untuk hadir juga, walau memang belum memberitahukan waktu dan tempatnya. Kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan dirimu dan Jungkook. Dugaanku, beberapa orang dari keluarga besar akan datang, kau herus memberitahukan kepada Jungkook supaya nanti ia tidak merasa gugup."_

Kim Taehyung menghela nafas kasar. Ia tidak menyangka ibunya akan mengundang banyak orang. Kalau sudah begini, dirinya memang harus membicarakan perihal rencananya untuk mengajak Jungkook bertemu keluarganya dengan matang. Jeon Jungkook harus benar-benar siap, dirinya juga harus benar-benar siap.

"Ya sudah. Terima kasih, _hyung._ Maaf meninggalkan banyak pekerjaan untukmu."

Dan Min Yoongi kembali menjawabnya dengan gumaman sebelum memutus sambungan tanpa berpamitan.

Taehyung langsung mengantongi ponsel pintarnya.

Niatnya, ia akan membuka pintu dan langsung berjalan menghampiri putranya yang pasti sudah menunggu di meja. Namun sepertinya ia harus menunda itu karena ketika ia berjalan memasuki kedai, ia mendapati seorang pelanggan dengan wajah familiar yang tengah berbicara kepada Jungkook yang saat itu berdiri di belakang meja kasir.

"Kumohon, pergilah _hyung._ Kita sudah berakhir, aku tidak ingin membicarakan apapun. Itu tidak perlu."

"Kita belum selesai, Kook. Aku ingin kita berdua membicarakannya baik-baik."

Sosok itu tampaknya keras kepala. Padahal Jungkook berusaha menolaknya, namun pria bersurai hitam itu masih memaksa.

Kim Taehyung menggeram kesal, tentu saja. Ia langsung berjalan menghampiri kedua manusia yang tengah berbincang. Dengan sangat kasual dirangkulnya pundak pria yang mengajak bicara sang calon istri.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bicara denganku saja?" bibir Taehyung menunjukkan senyuman, namun tidak dengan kedua matanya. Ia menatap pria itu tajam, memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Dan ketika dirinya memanggil namma pria yang tengah ia rangkul, aura intimidasi itu begitu ketara. "Hm, Park Jimin?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Kata _titit_ masuk ke KBBI dengan penjelasan _child language_ untuk menyebut _penis_

 _Ehehe…_

Oh… peta _real time_ dari satelit bisa diakses melalui internet, cari saja _live satellite._ Akan ada beberapa _website_ yang menyediakan informasi yang kalian inginkan. Bisa di- _zoom_ sampai atap rumah kalian terlihat, tapi pas itu Tiger mengakses melalui PC, kalau lewat _smartphone,_ kurang tau _deh_ bisa di- _zoom_ sampai begitu atau tidak. Tapi untuk ponsel pintar dengan _spek_ yang mumpuni, pastinya bisa. Kalian juga bisa memberikan nama jalan atau nama daerah tertentu sebagai _penanda._ Ehehe…


	9. Chapter 9

"Jungkook, kau gila." pria bersurai jelaga menggeram marah. Sepasang mata elangnya menatap nyalang Jeon Jungkook yang berusaha menunjukkan senyum menenangkan.

Mereka masih berada di kedai, bahkan beberapa pelanggan mulai memperhatikan. Ada yang tengah berbisik dan mencuri-curi pandang, ada pula yang secara terang-terangan menunjukkan atensinya kepada sepasang manusia yang jelas sekali tengah bertengkar. Tetapi Tuan Muda Kim tak peduli, yang terpenting baginya adalah menggagalkan ide sang kekasih yang dianggapnya gila. Bahkan ia menepis kasar lengan Jeon muda yang berusaha mengusap pundaknya, berusaha menenangkan.

" _H -hyung…_ kumohon."

"Tidak." sahut yang lebih tua cepat.

Mereka masih saling tatap dengan aura yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat menyelimuti keduanya, sampai-sampai Yugyeom yang sebelumnya sempat berbinacang dengan mereka lebih memilih untuk diam dan menjalankan tugasnya.

"Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan ini. Jimin _hyung_ memaksa, dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan ia terus-terusan datang. Kau dengar sendiri saat dirinya bilang tidak akan berhenti menemuiku. Sudah seminggu ini a -"

"Sudah seminggu?" Kim Taehyung membentak. Ia sungguh tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya sekarang. "Si bajingan itu mengunjungimu setiap hari selama satu minggu dan kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku?"

Decakan kesal dilontarkan pria Kim. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Jeon Jungkook menyembunyikan itu semua dari dirinya yang notabene merupakan calon suami penyandang marga Jeon? Tidak hanya merasa kesal, Taehyung merasa sangat marah.

Jika memang mulanya Jungkook tidak ingin bicara dengannya, kenapa barusan malah ia menyetujui usulan Park sialan untuk bicara berdua?

Lebih parahnya, mengapa Jungkook mempersilakan Park Jimin masuk ke kediamannya?

Ya. Park Jimin masuk ke bagian rumah. Pria itu langsung melewati pintu yang ada di belakang Jungkook begitu diberikan izin sementara pemuda bersurai madu masih di bagian kedai, berdebat dengan kekasihnya.

"Aku janji, kami hanya akan bicara. Tidak lebih."

Kim Taehyung diam. Ia tahu, jika dirinya membuka mulut, yang keluar hanyalah kata-kata yang akan menyakiti Jungkook.

" _Hyung…_ " sorot di mata bulat Jungkook meredup. Ia sadar akan kekhawatiran pewaris Kim _Enterprise._ Namun ia tahu Park Jimin tidak main-main saat mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak akan berhenti menemui Jungkook selama pemuda bergigi kelinci belum mau membicarakan hubungan mereka. Buktinya, sudah seminggu ini _mantan_ kekasihnya itu tidak pernah absen berkunjung.

" _Pa, poppa…_ mana mainan Kwonnie?" sesosok balita yang tiba-tiba menarik-narik ujung pakaian Taehyung berhasil membuatnya terlonjak.

Ia berusaha tersenyum saat berbalik menghadap jagoan kecilnya yang menatapnya kesal. Bibir si balita yang terkena krim kue mengerucut lucu, sementara pipinya digembungkan.

" _Poppa_ lama. Malah bicara-bicara dengan _momma,_ Kwonnie ditinggal terus mainannya menjadi lama."

Pria Kim terkekeh, ia menyerahkan kedua mainan putranya, lalu memberikan kecupan di puncak kepala. Ia bahkan mencubit pipi Taekwon main-main. "Maafkan _poppa,_ hm? Kwonnie kembali main, _poppa_ ada perlu sebentar."

Sang putra mengangguk patuh.

Ia mengucapkan terima kasih karena sang ayah sudah mengambilkan kedua mainannya. Dengan perasaan riang, Taekwon segera berjalan sambil melompat-lompat kecil menuju meja dimana _Bumble Bee_ dan _Optimus Prime_ sedang tergeletak mengenaskan. Bocah berusia empat itu terlihat meletakkan _Lamborghini_ dan _Jeep-_ nya, lalu memanjat kursi untuk duduk.

Taehyung menghela nafas. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian menyisir surainya yang sudah mulai panjang ke belakang. Kembali ditatapnya penyandang marga Jeon, masih dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Hanya beberapa detik, karena setelahnya ia berjalan cepat untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sang kekasih.

Jungkook tentu langsung mengikutinya. Ia jelas khawatir kalau-kalau Kim Taehyung akan menghajar Park Jimin yang sudah berada di dalam. Bagaimanapun, Tuan Muda Kim adalah sosok yang dulu dikenalnya memiliki sifat tempramental dan seenaknya.

Namun yang didapatinya hanyalah Kim Taehyung yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan seseorang yang duduk di sofa yang biasanya digunakan pangeran kecil untuk menonton televisi.

Jungkook terdiam saat Kim Taehyung berjalan melewatinya sambil memasukkan sebuah dompet berwarna hitam ke saku celana bagian belakangnya. Ia tergesa mengikuti kekasihnya dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan kebingungan.

" _Hyung…"_ lirihnya saat pria Kim mengenakan sepatunya sebelum melangkah ke arah pintu.

Jungkook berusaha mengejarnya, tapi suara Kim Taehyung yang begitu dalam terucap tanpa memandang wajahnya membuat Jeon muda mematung di tempat.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin aku ikut campur, selesaikan sesukamu. Aku juga ingin menyelesaikan sesuatu, dan kau tidak boleh ikut campur."

Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk Jeon Jungkook bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Apa yang dilakukan Taehyung sungguh melukainya. Tapi ia sadar, keputusannya untuk bicara berdua dengan Park Jimin, juga fakta bahwa ia tidak memberitahukan kunjungan rutin yang dilakukan oleh sang _mantan_ kekasih selama seminggu ini kepada ia yang merupakan calon suaminya pasti membuat pria Kim marah dan kecewa.

"Kook?" Jimin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari tempatnya duduk mulai bicara. Ia hampir saja beranjak dari duduknya lalu mendatangi Jungkook yang sedari tadi berdiri diam.

Sebelum itu sempat terjadi, pemuda Jeon sudah terlebih dahulu mengambil tindakan. Ia berucap tegas. "Akan kuambilkan minum sebentar. Kau duduklah di sana."

Pemilik kedai Jeon berjalan memasuki kedainya tanpa mempedulikan tanggapan Jimin. Sepasang netranya langsung memindai setiap sudut kedai, mencoba menemukan sosok kekasihnya. Akan tetapi pria bersurai arang itu tidak ada dimana-mana.

"Gyeom, kau melihat Taehyung?" tanya Jungkook begitu ia mendapati Yugyeom yang baru saja masuk melalui pintu depan. Tangannya terlihat penuh dengan tanah.

Yang ditanya terlihat kesal. Ia bahkan mengumpat lirih. "Jika yang kau maksud adalah si brengsek yang tiba-tiba saja menendang pot sampai pecah, aku melihatnya pergi sambil mengumpat. Aku hanya menyingkirkan pecahan pot dan pohonnya ke pinggir, sisanya sama sekali belum kubersihkan."

Yugyeom berjalan masuk ke dapur untuk membersihkan tangannya, meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian di depan pintu masuk kedai. Untung saja mereka tidak memiliki pelanggan baru yang harus dilayani sehingga Yugyeom bisa segera bertindak.

Jeon Jungkook terlihat memejamkan matanya selama dua detik. Ia menarik nafas dalam sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan seraya menolehkan kepala ke arah sang putra yang masih asyik berceloteh sambil menggerak-gerakkan _Jeep-_ nya. Ia bahkan tertawa saat meletakkan _Bee_ di atas mobil mainan yang dibelikan sang ayah, lalu mendorongnya hingga kedua benda itu terjatuh dari meja dan mendarat di kursi yang ada di sisi lain.

Ia bisa bernafas lega karena kelihatannya jagoan kecilnya tidak mengetahui insiden barusan.

Karena Kim Taehyung benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan saat marah, lebih menyeramkan, berkali-kali lebih menyeramkan ketimbang dirinya.

Dan Jeon Jungkook tidak mau sang putra melihatnya.

.

 **A fanfiction, the continuation of "Puzzled"**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Family, Hurt/ Comfort, Humor, dll**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated:** **M for the language and theme, and** _ **yeah**_

 **Warning: OC for** **Taekwon** _ **.**_

 **Ambigu, TYPO tak tertahankan, m-preg (?)**

 **Rada vulgar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Painted"**

 **Part IX: the Hatching Lot**

Jeon Jungkook duduk di ujung sofa. Sementara di ujung lainnya, Park Jimin tersenyum kikuk hingga sepasang netranya tampak menyipit.

Ini benar-benar cangung.

Memang Jimin yang mengusulkan supaya mereka membicarakan masalah hubungan mereka dengan serius. Walau memang dirinya sadar bahwa Jeon muda lebih memilih untuk bersama pria yang tadi sempat ditemuinya, namun status mereka berdua sejujurnya _masih_ sepasang kekasih.

Baik Jeon maupun Park tidak ada yang membicarakan masalah perpisahan sebelum Jimin mulai kembali mengunjungi Jungkook seminggu yang lalu, dan _kekasihnya_ itu menolak keharidannya dengan alasan ia sudah memiliki calon suami bernama Kim Taehyung.

Pria bersurai hitam tampak mengambil cangkir kopi kesukaannya yang disediakan tuan rumah, tentu Jungkook sudah sempat mempersilakannya untuk meminum. Ia menyesapnya perlahan sebelum kembali meletakkan cangkirnya di meja. Perlahan, Park Jimin menyiapkan mental.

"Kook…" gumam yang lebih tua memecah keheningan. Ia memutuskan untuk memulai perbincangan serius ini. "Maaf baru bisa berkunjung sekarang. Aku sangat sibuk sampai tidak sempat datang. Tapi aku sudah mengirimkan banyak pesan. Aku juga sudah mencoba untuk menelfonmu, dan tidak ada satupun yang kau tanggapi."

Memang seperti itu.

Bagi Park Jimin, pekerjaan adalah yang nomor satu.

Ia begitu mirip dengan Kim Taehyung yang dulu.

Tapi prianya sudah berubah sekarang. Ia bahkan rela menghabiskan waktu berhari-hari di Busan, meninggalkan kantornya, dan sekarang bahkan pria penyandang marga Kim itu kembali ke sisinya. Hal ini membuat Jeon Jungkook sadar bahwa dirinya dan sang putra saat ini menjadi prioritas nomor satu bagi Kim Taehyung.

Dan jika pria Park tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama, maka Jungkook memang belum menjadi yang utama.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari _kekasihnya,_ Jimin berusaha menenangkan diri sebelum akhirnya kembali bicara. Sepasang netranya menatap tajam pemuda yang sudah memilii seorang putra. "Setelah kau menghubungiku dan memutuskan secara sepihak mengenai status kita, kau mengabaikanku. Lalu saat aku berusaha menemuimu, kau tiba-tiba saja bilang sudah memiliki calon suami. Apa pria yang tadi yang merupakan calon suamimu?"

"Ya." kali ini Jungkook bicara. Ia mendongak perlahan, membalas tatapan yang ia terima dengan sorot yang diusahakan tenang. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis meski dadanya terasa sesak dan tidak nyaman. "Kim Taehyung adalah calon suamiku."

"Kenapa pria itu? Bagaimana denganku?"

"Dia ayah Kwonnie, _hyung._ Kim Taehyung adalah ayah kandung putraku. Ia bilang ingin memperbaiki semuanya, dan aku tidak berhak untuk melarangnya. Lagipula aku ingin ayah yang baik untuk putraku. Aku ingin ayahnya menyayanginya." Jungkook memejamkan mata, mencoba menetralkan perasaannya. Mengingat kejadian di rumah sakit, dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia menyadari bahwa Park Jimin tidak menyayangi putranya, membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri.

"Ayah kandung Kwonnie katamu?" Jimin membeo, memilih untuk membahas pria yang tadi dengan lancang merangkul pundaknya lalu memberikan ancaman-ancaman bodoh seperti bocah labil yang sedang marah. "Bukannya itu adalah pria yang sama dengan yang menjadikanmu jalang dan memperlakukanmu seenaknya? Kau percaya begitu saja saat si keparat itu bilang akan memperbaiki semuanya? Kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman? Bagaimana kalau ia menyakitimu seperti dulu?"

Ya.

Penyandang marga Park memang sangat memperhatikan Jungkook. Ia sangat menyayangi pemuda bergigi kelinci.

Hanya Jeon Jungkook.

"Ada sesuatu yang lebih penting bagiku daripada semua hal, _hyung._ Kim Taehyung menyayangi Kwonnie. Aku melihatnya dengan sangat jelas dari pancaran matanya bahwa kasih sayang yang dimilikinya untuk putraku begitu nyata. Bahkan sebelum ia tahu bahwa Jeon Taekwon adalah darah dagingnya, Taehyung memperlakukannya dengan baik. Ia adalah pria baik yang menyayangi putraku."

Park Jimin menggeram kesal.

Jeon selalu berusaha menghindari tatapan matanya, dan ia duduk begitu jauh.

Mendecakkan lidahnya, pria yang mengenakan kemeja kasual berwarna biru dan celana _jeans_ panjang itu menggeser tubuhnya hingga ia duduk menghimpit _kekasihnya_ di sudut sofa. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk menarik dagu Jungkook, membuat sepasang mata beriris _onyx_ itu bertatapan dengannya.

"Aku tidak menerima alasan itu." kalimat itu terucap dengan nada yang lebih rendah dari biasanya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram masing-masing lengan bagian atas Jungkook. "Kau milikku, Jeon. Milikku."

Dan Jungkook merasakan sesak di dadanya.

Penyandang marga Park semakin menghimpit tubuhnya, lalu tanpa aba-aba mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook. Bibir tebalnya meraup milik pemuda bersurai madu, mengulumnya kasar penuh nafsu.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Jeon Jungkook untuk kembali meraih kesadarannya. Ia berusaha keras mendorong tubuh pria yang lebih tua. Ia bahkan menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, sekuat tenaga, ingin bebas dari ciuman paksa yang dilakukan _mantan_ kekasihnya.

Jungkook sedari tadi menutup bibirnya rapat, namun itu tak membuat Park Jimin berhenti. Maka hanya ada satu cara yang bisa dilakukannya. Jungkook membuka sedikit mulutnya, dan Jimin yang tak menyia-nyiakan itu segera melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut pemuda yang ia anggap masih berstatus sebagai _kekasihnya._

Dan saat itu juga, Jungkook menggigit apa saja yang menyentuh bibirnya, membuat Jimin dengan segera mendorong tubuh pemuda Jeon sekaligus menjauhkan tubuhnya sendiri dari si kurang ajar Jeon.

Tangannya bergerak tanpa aba-aba untuk melayangkan sebuah tamparan yang telak mengenai pipi kiri Jeon Jungkook.

" _Hyung_!" Jungkook memekik tertahan. Ia memegang pipinya yang terasa panas, lalu mulai bangkit dan menjauh dari sofanya. "Kau memukulku!"

Park Jimin berdecak kesal. Ia mengusap bibirnya yang terasa perih, lalu dengan tatapan nyalang, ia berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang langsung menjauh.

"Kau tidak pernah menolakku seperti itu, Jeon."

Ya. Jeon Jungkook dan Park Jimin memang pernah berciuman, bahkan lebih dari itu. Tapi saat itu hubungan mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Dan bagi Jeon Jungkook, saat ini Park Jimin bukan lagi kekasihnya.

Katakanlah dirinya egois karena memutuskan semuanya secara sepihak. Tetapi sikap Jimin kepada putranya benar-benar membuatnya ingin menjauh darinya.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung…"_

Jungkook tulus mengatakannya. Begitu banyak alasan membuatnya ingin meminta maaf kepada Park Jimin.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf." ulangnya dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya.

Jimin tidak pernah marah kepadanya, tidak pernah. Dan ekspresi wajahnya yang keras, juga sorot mata tajamnya berhasil membuat Jungkook merasa ciut.

Hening menyelimuti beberapa saat, sampai pada akhirnya terdengar helaan nafas berat dari pria yang lebih tua.

Ia memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat sebelum merengkuh tubuh _kekasihnya_ ke dalam dekapan.

Jungkook hanya diam. Ia sama sekali tidak menolak, nemun juga enggan membalas pelukan.

"Kook…" bisik Jimin lembut, kembali dengan nada bicaranya yang biasa. "Maafkan aku soal Kwonnie. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku akan berusaha menyayanginya, aku akan bersungguh-sungguh. Kumohon, beri aku kesempatan kedua."

Yang diajak bicara hanya diam. Ia tahu Park Jimin tulus. Walau entah bagaimana perasaan pria Park kepada Jeon Taekwon, namun perasaannya kepada Jeon Jungkook sungguh tulus.

"Kumohon…"

Jungkook bisa merasakan pelukan di tubuhnya mengerat. Ia memejamkan mata ketika Jimin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher dan bahu yang lebih muda.

Mereka kembali terdiam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing hingga Jungkook memutuskan untuk melepas lengan Jimin perlahan.

Jeon Jungkook tersenyum ramah. Diusapnya wajah Jimin yang terlihat sedikit kacau.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung._ Aku tidak bisa."

"Berikan alasan yang masuk akal dan bisa kuterima."

"Kwonnie sudah tahu kalau Taehyung adalah ayahnya. Ia ingin kami bertiga hidup bahagia bersama. Taehyung juga tulus menyayanginya, aku tidak bisa merusak itu semua."

Penyandang marga Park memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat. Sorot matanya meredup saat ia membuka mata dan menatap Jungkook yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Aku tidak peduli soal Kwonnie dan Taehyung." ucapnya dingin. Bibirnya bergerak begitu pelan seolah tidak ingin mengungkapkan apa yang ia pikirkan. "Aku hanya peduli padamu, Kook. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Jungkook terdiam.

Ia jelas tahu apa yang Park Jimin inginkan sebagai jawaban.

"Aku mencintainya." bisik pemuda bermata obsidian. Bibirnya tersenyum simpul saat ia berbicara dengan pria yang masih setengah memeluknya. "Aku mencintai Kim Taehyung."

Dan ketika Park Jimin benar-benar melepaskan lengannya dari tubuhnya, Jeon Jungkook tahu bahwa dirinya telah menghancurkan hati pria yang pernah begitu baik kepadanya.

Jimin terkekeh ringan. Ia menunjukkan senyum ironi yang terasa menyakitkan di hati Jungkook.

"Aku bagaimana? Apa kau pernah, sedikit saja, mencintaiku?"

Sungguh itu adalah pertanyaan yang begitu mudah, namun berat bagi Jungkook untuk menjawabnya. Ragu ia berkata, "Aku pernah benar-benar me -"

"Katakan, tidak." potong pria yang lebih tua cepat. Ia menyentuh bibir Jungkook dengan telunjuk kanannya. "Katakan kau tidak pernah mencintaiku. Jangan memberiku harapan walau hanya sedikit saja karena aku bersumpah, aku akan terus mengejarmu jika sampai itu terjadi."

Pemuda yang telah memiliki satu orang putra terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya kasar, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia terpaksa berbohong, namun pada akhirnya kalimat itu terlontar juga.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, Park Jimin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook terdiam. Pandangannya menerawang jauh. Hatinya terasa begitu resah, dan pikiran-pikiran buruk mengenai Kim Taehyung yang tak kunjung pulang membuatnya khawatir.

" _Ma, momma._ Poppa masih lama?"

Ucapan khas anak-anak yang berasal dari balita yang duduk di hadapannya, membuat lamunan sang ibu buyar.

Pemuda yang hanya mengenakan _sweater_ rajut berwarna abu-abu dan celana bahan hitam itu pun tersenyum, mencoba menyingkirkan kekhawatirannya. Tangannya terulur mengusak surai kecoklatan putranya yang terlihat kesal.

" _Poppa_ sedang ada urusan, sayang."

"Apa _poppa_ bekerja? Tapi katanya _poppa_ liburan, tapi kenapa bekerja terus?"

Jungkook tersenyum kecut. Sejujurnya ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang tengah dilakukan pria Kim. Sejak kepergiannya pagi tadi setelah Jungkook memutuskan untuk memenuhi permintaan Jimin, Kim Taehyung tidak kembali hingga sekarang. Berkali-kali Jeon muda berusaha menghubunginya, namun tidak ada yang membuahkan hasil.

"Kwonnie makan dulu dengan _momma,_ ya?"

Si bocah menggeleng kuat. Bibirnya mencebik saat sepasang mata bulatnya menatap sang bunda. "Kwonnie sudah makan siang tidak sama-sama _poppa._ Kwonnie mau makan sekarang tapi menunggu _poppa._ Nanti kalau ditinggal lalu _poppa_ tidak makan, bisa kelaparan."

Jungkook lagi-lagi menunjukkan senyum hambarnya.

Ia memang berhasil membujuk putra semata wayangnya untuk makan siang tanpa sang ayah, tapi sepertinya untuk makan malam kali ini, Jeon Taekwon akan sedikit keras kepala.

"Nanti Kwonnie bisa sakit kalau tidak makan sekarang. _Poppa_ pasti sudah makan, _poppa_ tidak akan kelaparan. Kalaupun nanti _poppa_ belum makan saat pulang, _momma_ akan membuatkan makanan."

"Tidak mau!" pekik si balita. Ia langsung melompat turun dari kursinya, meinggalkan meja makan yang penuh dengan menu makan malamnya.

Jeon Jungkook hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Ia tidak ingin memaksa putranya dalam keadaan hatinya yang masih kacau. Jungkook takut akan berakhir dengan dirinya yang berteriak dan marah-marah. Bagaimanapun, Taekwon yang takut dengan dirinya adalah mimpi buruk yang tidak ingin dilihatnya lagi.

Dengan langkah gontai, Jungkook berjalan menghampiri putranya yang tengah duduk memeluk boneka _Chimchar_ yang dimenangkan sang ayah tempo hari. Wajahnya merengut kesal. Televisi di hadapannya menyala, namun sepertinya Kwonnie sama sekali tidak fokus menontonnya.

"Jagoan, jangan marah seperti ini." bujung Jungkook. Ia mendudukkan diri di samping putranya, lalu mengusap kepalanya perlahan. " _Poppa_ memiliki pekerjaan yang sangat banyak. Kalau tidak bekerja, _poppa_ tidak akan memiliki uang untuk mengajak Kwonnie jalan-jalan dan membelikan Kwonnie mainan."

Si bocah tampak berpikir. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap bunda kesayangan dengan mata yang berkedip lucu. "Uhh…"

"Kita tunggu _poppa_ pulang, hm?"

Jeon Taekwon mengangguk. "Tapi Kwonnie tidak mau makan malam. Nanti kalau _poppa_ pulang, baru Kwonnie mau makan malam."

Sang _momma_ hanya bisa menurutinya. Mereka akan menunggu _poppa_ bersama-sama.

Kalau boleh jujur, hati Jungkook berdenyut nyeri saat ini. Ia tahu Kim Taehyung marah. Tapi tindakan sang pewaris Kim yang pergi begitu saja tanpa memberinya kabar hingga waktu makan malam tiba sungguh membuat Jungkook kecewa.

Apa Kim Taehyung lupa kalau dirinya sudah berjanji akan menjadikan Jeon Jungkook dan Jeon Taekwon sebagai tanggung jawabnya?

Bukankah Jungkook hanya ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Jimin? Semua itu dilakukannya demi kelancaran hubungannya dengan Kim Taehyung. Ia hanya tidak mau Park Jimin datang di kemudian hari dan mengganggu keluarga kecilnya saat mereka sudah bahagia.

Tapi kenapa Taehyung tidak mau mengerti dan malah bersikap egois?

Menghela nafasnya kasar, Jungkook memilih untuk mengabaikan pikiran-pikirannya yang mengelana jauh. Lebih baik mengurus putranya yang terlihat mengantuk saat ini.

Perlahan ia membaringkan tubuh mungil Taekwon di sofa. Bocah yang masih setengah sadar itu terlihat mengerang protes saat sang ibu melakukannya, namun ia sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk melawan. Yang ada, Taekwon malah merapatkan tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kaos coklat dan celana pendek senada ke sandaran sofa.

Jungkook terkekeh lirih. Ia mengusap lembut kepala putra kesayangannya supaya si balita merasa lebih nyaman.

Entah berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan untuk mengagumi wajah pangeran kecilnya yang semakin hari semakin mirip dengan Kim Taehyung. Ia tersenyum simpul memperhatikan caranya tidur yang begitu menggemaskan; meringkuk dengan memeluk sesuatu. Baru saja ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan hendak mencium kening sang putra, tapi bunyi ponsel yang diletakkannya di meja makan sukses menghentikan kegiatannya.

Ia melirik sekilas ponselnya sebelum mengecup singkat dahi sang putra. Setelahnya, Jungkook beranjak ke meja makan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat sebuah nama yang begitu familiar tertera di layar sentuhnya. Ia segera menggeser ikon berwarna hijau, lalu mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya.

" _Kook, aku di depan. Bukakan pintunya._ "

Jungkook tersenyum lega saat mendengar suara serak itu. Ia segera memutus panggilan lalu berlari kecil masuk ke kedainya. Dari pintu kaca, ia bisa melihat sosok pria bersurai gelap yang tengah menunjukkan senyumnya. Walau hanya segaris tipis, Jungkook tahu pria Kim tulus melakukannya.

Ia segera membuka pintu depan kedai dan hampir terjungkal ke belakang saat tiba-tiba Taehyung menubruk tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat. Untung saja pria Kim langsung menarik Jungkook ke dalam dekapannya, menjadikan dirinya sebagai tumpuan beban tubuh mereka berdua di sela kegiatannya menenggelamkan wajah ke perpotongan leher dan bahu Jungkook- _nya._

" _H -hyung…_ ada apa?"

Yang ditanya hanya terkekeh. Ia menggeleng ringan sambil menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas.

Jungkook balas tertawa lirih. Tangannya terulur naik tanpa aba-aba untuk mengusap punggung sang kekasih. Ia sempat menjauhkan tubuhnya hanya untuk mencium pelipis pewaris Kim. Setelah beberapa saat, ia ikut menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam dekapan pria yang lebih tua enam tahun darinya.

Mereka seakan terhipnotis ke dalam dunianya sendiri. Bahkan pintu yang masih terbuka pun diabaikan begitu saja.

Hingga pada akhirnya Kim muda bersin dan membuat Jungkook tertawa renyah. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan sang kekasih. "Aku menutup pintunya dulu, _hyung._ "

Pria bersurai jelaga mengerang protes. "Kau janji memanggilku _poppa._ "

"Baiklah… _poppa._ " Jungkook mendesah pasrah. Ia lalu mengulangi ucapannya. " _Momma_ ingin menutup pintunya. _Poppa_ tolong lepaskan pelukannya."

Dan Kim Taehyung menurut. Ia langsung melepas lengannya yang mendekap tubuh Jeon muda, lalu menunjukkan cengiran kotaknya. Sepasang matanya mengikuti gerak-gerik kelinci menggemaskannya yang tengah menutup pintu depan dan menguncinya.

"Kita akan bicara nanti, tapi sekarang mandilah terlebih dahulu." gumam yang lebih muda seraya menarik lengan kekasihnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Apa kau menyisakan makan malam untukku? Aku lapar."

Jungkook tersenyum. "Mandilah, aku akan menghangatkan makanannya."

Tentu yang dilakukannya setelah Kim Taehyung memberinya sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir dan melesat ke kamar mandi adalah menghangatkan makanan yang sudah dimasaknya. Sementara menunggu, ia menghampiri sang putra yang masih terlelap di atas sofa.

Ia ingin membangunkan Kwonnie supaya balita manisnya makan malam, walau harus dalam keadaan setengah tertidur. Pasalnya, anak itu tidak pernah melewatkan makan malamnya. Jungkook khawatir perut putranya bisa sakit karena ia tidak terbiasa.

"Sayang… _poppa_ sudah pulang. Kwonnie makan bersama _poppa,_ ya?"

Padahal matanya masih tertutup sempurna, tapi setelah mendengar bahwa ayah yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya sudah kembali, Taekwon langsung menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, mencoba untuk bangun. "Ungg.. _poppwa…_ "

Jungkook yang melihatnya pun menggendongnya perlahan.

Terkekeh renyah, ia mencium pelipis putranya. Pemuda Jeon menggendong putranya yang lumayan berat dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menyiapkan makan malam yang sudah sangat terlambat.

"Bukan _poppa.._ um… _poppa…_ " rengek balita berusia empat saat ia merasakan yang tengah menggendongnya bukanlah sang ayah. Sebelah tangannya yang masih mencengkeram kuat ekor _Chimchar_ ia goyangkan hingga boneka kera api itu menyenggol gelas keramik yang ada di meja.

Gelas yang berisi air itu pun menggelinding hingga jatuh ke lantai dan pecah.

Kwonnie yang masih setengah tidur langsung terlonjak kaget. Ia terlihat bingung saat memperhatikan sekelilingnya, lalu bibirnya mulai mencebik dan matanya berkaca-kaca, siap menangis.

"Ssttt… tidak apa-apa sayang." bisik Jungkook. Ia membetulkan posisi putranya, lalu memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di wajahnya. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Jungkook. Ada apa?" pria Kim yang baru selesai mandi berjalan cepat dan langsung menghampiri calon istrinya. "Apa Kwonnie terbangun?"

Si balita yang mendengar suara ayahnya dan merasakan usapan tangan besar di kepalanya segera menoleh. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, meminta sang ayah menggendongnya.

" _Poppa…_ " rengeknya mengusekkan kepalanya ke bahu sang ayah. Handuk kecil berada di sana, menangkap tetesan-tetesan air yang berasal dari rambut ayahnya yang basah.

"Iya, sayang. _Poppa_ di sini." bisiknya lembut.

Jungkook yang melihat putranya tenang di dalam gendongan ayahnya langsung bergegas membersihkan pecahan-pecahan gelas yang berserakan.

"Kook, biar nanti aku yang bersihkan."

"Tidak, _hyung._ " tolak pemuda Jeon. Ia berjongkok memunguti pecahan gelas satu per satu. "Untung saja ini keramik, jadi tidak ada serpihan-serpihan kecil. Kau duduklah, _hyung._ Nanti kita makan malam bersama."

Taehyung mengeryit, namun ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya karena sungguh, Jeon Taekwon yang tengah menggelendot di gendongannya lumayan berat. Ia heran bagaimana Jungkook bisa menggendong putranya sambil mengerjakan ini-itu.

"Kau belum makan?" Taehyung akhirnya bertanya.

Sementara yang ditanya hanya menunjukkan senyum simpulnya.

"Uhh… _poppa._ " keluh balita yang kini dipangkunya. Bocah yang masih memegang _Chimchar-_ nya itu segera mendongak untuk memastikan bahwa pria yang bersamanya kini adalah sang ayah. Ia mengucek matanya dengan kedua tangan setelah menaruh bonekanya di pangkuan. " _Poppa_ lama pulang, Kwonnie kelaparan hampir kurus dan menjadi bayi kecil."

Ingin rasanya pria Kim tertawa mendengar putranya, namun ia lebih memilih untuk mendongak dan mengamati jam dinding yang tergantung di salah satu sudut ruangan.

Pukul sembilan lewat.

Dan putra kecilnya bilang dirinya kelaparan.

"Kwonnie tidak mau makan kalau tidak dengan _poppa. Momma_ tidak bisa membujuknya." Jungkook menjelaskan ucapan putranya.

Kim Taehyung merasakan nyeri di ulu hatinya. Ia mendongakkan kepala, dan ketika dilihatnya bibir sang kekasih yang tersenyum maklum, hatinya benar-benar terluka.

Ia bersikap seenaknya, dan Jeon Jungkook memakluminya.

Bahkan sang putra yang tidak tahu apa-apa menjadi _korban_ atas tindakan kekanakan yang ia lakukan.

Tuan Muda Kim menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk memijit kening, sementara yang satunya ia gunakan untuk memegangi balita Jeon yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Makan yang banyak, hm? _Poppa_ suapi Kwonnie." Taehyung berusaha tersenyum walau terasa aneh. Dan putranya yang langsung mengangguk benar-benar membuatnya lega. Ia segera mengambil sesendok nasi beserta lauknya, lalu menyuapkannya kepada sang putra.

Taekwon yang duduk menyamping di pangkuan ayahnya terlihat senang. Tangan kecilnya menunjuk-nunjuk sendok yang ditaruh ayahnya di piring sebelum berpindah menyentuh bibir sang ayah dengan telunjuk, memberi isyarat agar Taehyung makan juga.

Tentu pria Kim mengikuti kemauan jagoan ciliknya.

"Kenapa kau membangunkannya hanya untuk makan, Kook? Seharusnya biarkan saja Kwonnie tidur sampai pagi." sepasang mata elang pria bersurai arang menatap pemuda Jeon. Sama sekali tidak ada sorot intimidasi di sana, hanya ada kelembutan dan rasa keingintahuan.

"Kwonnie tidak terbiasa tidak makan malam, _hyung._ Ia juga belum minum susu atau makan kue sejak sore tadi. Aku takut Kwonnie akan sakit perut. Lagipula ia bilang ingin makan bersama _poppa._ " Jeon muda menunduk. Ia tahu dirinya bukan ibu yang baik hari ini karena membiarkan putranya tidak makan apapun sejak sore. Namun jika dirinya memaksa, Jungkook khawatir jika Taekwon akan takut padanya seperti tadi pagi. Bagaimanapun, emosi Jeon Jungkook hari ini benar-benar tidak stabil. "Maafkan aku."

Kim Taehyung menghela nafas pelan menanggapi cicitan sang kekasih. Ia menyuapi putranya yang nampak memeluk _Chimchar_ sambil menahan kantuk _._ Setelahnya, Kim muda mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi pemuda Jeon.

"Kau juga makanlah yang banyak. Aku tidak mau calon istriku sakit." gumam Taehyung membuat Jungkook bersemu.

Jungkook yang sedari tadi belum menyentuh makanannya langsung melaksanakan apa yang calon suaminya perintahkan. Tentu pria Kim juga makan sepiring berdua dengan sang putra. Karena dirinya bahkan tidak makan siang, Taehyung sebenarnya sangat kelaparan, namun ia tidak mau membuat Jungkook khawatir sehingga ia menahan hasratnya untuk menyantap makanan dengan lahap.

Kim Taehyung memang belum memakan apapun hari ini selain sarapan tadi pagi.

Melihat putranya mulai terlelap, Kim muda berusaha membujuknya agar menyikat gigi terlebih dahulu. Kwonnie mau melakukannya bersama-sama dengan sang ayah dan ibu. Walau dengan mata yang hampir terpejam sempurna, Jeon Taekwon tetap menggosok giginya, tentu dengan bantuan _poppa_ kesayangannya.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk membersihkan sisa makan malam sementara Taehyung menidurkan sang putra di kamarnya sendiri.

Hanya sekitar sepuluh menit pria bersurai jelaga ada di kamar balitanya yang menggemaskan. Ia keluar dari kamar bersamaan dengan Jeon muda yang mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

Kim Taehyung menutup pintu kamar Kwonnie perlahan. Dihirupnya nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menetralkan isi kepalanya yang kacau. Setelah merasa dirinya tenang, Taehyung langsung berjalan menuju sofa. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping yang lebih muda, lalu memeluknya dari samping.

"Mmhhh…" lenguh Jungkook tertahan saat dirasakannya kecupan-kecupan sensual yang menyentuh lehernya.

Televisi yang baru saja ia nyalakan langsung dimatikan oleh kekasihnya. Kemudian tubuhnya ditarik untuk duduk di pangkuan, berhadapan dengan pria yang telah merebut hatinya, menduduki gundukan yang mengganjal tepat di sela-sela bongkah pantatnya.

"Ka -kau dari mana _hyumhh…_ Kwon ahh.. mencarimu. Aku mengkhawatirkanmhh…"

Jeon Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh pewaris Kim, namun ia meyakini bahwa sentuhan-sentuhan yang ia rasakan sarat akan nafsu yang tidak bisa ditahan. Ia hanya bisa meremat surai hitam Kim Taehyung yang masih setengah basah, atau mencengkeram bahu kokohnya saat sang dominan mencumbu leher.

"Jangan meninggalkan bekas di sana."

Sepasang tangan pria Kim bergerak menelusup ke dalam _sweater_ Jungkook. Kesepuluh jarinya bergerilya menyalurkan sengatan rangsang yang sukses membuat tubuh Jeon Jungkook menegang.

"Tadi pagi, aku benar-benar ingin menghajar seseorang. Membunuhnya, kalau perlu." pria yang lebih tua terkekeh. Perlahan ia mengubur wajahnya ke dada padat Jungkook sementara kedua lengannya erat memeluk pinggang sang kekasih. "Tapi aku ingat kekasihku yang menggemaskan dan putraku yang lucu akan sangat sedih kalau sampai aku dipenjara. Aku juga tidak ingin Kwonnie malu memiliki ayah seorang kriminal."

Jeon muda tersenyum simpul. Sepasang lengannya mengalung kasual di leher pewaris Kim _Enterprise,_ menekannya perlahan sembari mengusap lembut surainya yang memanjang. Ia tahu Kim Taehyung- _nya_ belum selesai bicara, maka Jeon Jungkook diam dan menunggu hingga sang kekasih selesai berkata-kata.

"Aku memilih pergi untuk, _well…_ menenangkan diri? Entahlah… aku hanya merasa sangat marah saat tahu keparat yang ingin mencelakai putraku datang untuk menemuimu. Lebih parahnya, kau mau-mau saja memenuhi permintaannya. Aarghh!" sosok bersurai arang mengerang, masih menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada berisi Jungkook hingga suaranya ketika bicara menjadi tidak terlalu jelas. Ia tak peduli karena pemuda Jeon pasti mengerti. "Pokoknya kau tahu alasanku pergi."

Yang lebih muda terkekeh ringan. Ia mencium puncak kepala sang kekasih, lalu mengangguk dengan posisi wajahnya yang masih menempel di kepala pria Kim. Otomatis, Kim Taehyung mengetahuinya.

"Dan kau pergi minum?"

Jungkook bisa merasakan tubuh calon suaminya menegang selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali rileks. Perlahan kepala di dalam dekapannya mengangguk.

"Apa aroma alkohol dari tubuhku seburuk itu?" gumam Taehyung polos. Ia menjauhkan kepalanya, lalu menegakkan tubuh supaya bisa menatap sang kekasih dengan lebih nyaman. Sorot matanya menyiratkan keseriusan. "Apa bicaraku terlalu aneh? Apa aku terlihat mabuk?"

Kali ini pemuda Jeon menggeleng. Ia memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di tulang pipi kiri pria Kim, lalu mengusap lembut rahang tegasnya yang menawan. "Aku mencium aroma parfum wanita di tubuhmu."

Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap lekat sepasang mata bulat kekasih kelincinya.

Ini di luar dugaan.

Kim Taehyung tidak pernah menyangka Jeon Jungkook akan lebih peka dengan parfum wanita yang menempel padanya daripada aroma alkohol yang biasanya sukses membuatnya mengomel.

Dan lagi… senyum canggung yang begitu menuntut penjelasan itu…

"Ya… itu… tadi aku sempat mencari hiburan."

"Hiburan?" Jeon Jungkook membeo.

Bibirnya menunjukkan senyuman, namun sorot matanya menuntut penjelasan. Dan itu sukses membuat Taehyung bersusah payah menelan _saliva_. Beberapa kali dijilatnya bibir yang terasa kering.

"Aku pergi ke hotel yang waktu itu, menyewa kamar dan memesan minuman, lalu tidur seharian. Sore harinya aku pergi ke bar untuk mencari hiburan, tapi aku merasa bosan. Beberapa wanita mendekatiku tapi aku merasa muak dengan mereka, jadi aku pulang." pria yang lebih tua berusaha menceritakan apa saja yang dilakukannya seharian secara singkat. Jungkook pasti akan menanyakannya, jadi sekalian saja ia katakan semuanya.

"Jadi kalau kau tidak merasa muak, kau akan mencumbu mereka?"

Kim muda tahu, ada kekecewaan yang terpancar di mata kekasihnya. Maka ia segera mengusap tengkuknya, memberikan ciuman lembut di bibir, lalu berucap jujur.

"Tidak akan." frasa itu terdengar sangat meyakinkan. Senyum menenangkan yang terselip ketika Kim Taehyung mengungkapkannya membuat pemuda Jeon bungkam memperhatikan. "Aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, dan kami akan segera meniikah. Kemanapun aku pergi, meskipun ada banyak wanita atau pemuda manis yang mendekatiku, aku tidak akan mempedulikannya."

Tidak ada kebohongan di sana.

Jungkook yakin, yang didapatnya dari sepasang mata elang sang kekasih hanyalah kejujuran.

Dan ia tersenyum senang, memeluk erat tubuh pria Kim sambil terkekeh riang.

"Jangan pergi seperti tadi. Atau, setidaknya, berikan kabar atau jawab panggilanku agar aku dan Kwonnie tidak merasa khawatir."

Sejujurnya, Jeon muda ingin secara tegas melarang calon suaminya supaya tidak keluyuran, terutama di tempat-tempat yang dulu menjadi tempat favorit pria bersurai jelaga. Tapi ia sadar bahwa Taehyung tidak suka dikekang, sehingga yang dilakukannya hanya mencoba untuk memperingatkan.

"Tidak akan, sayang. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." janji Taehyung kepada sang calon istri. Ia memeluk erat kelinci menggemaskannya, masih dengan jemarinya yang meraba pinggang yang lebih muda.

"Lalu…" gumam Taehyung setelah sekian lama terdiam. Ia menatap lekat sepasang netra indah Jungkook. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Banyak." jawab Jeon muda tanpa ragu. Ia tahu betul Kim Taehyung menanyakan obrolan yang dilakukannya dengan Park Jimin.

Taehyung tahu, Jungkook belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia hanya diam saat sepasang lengan itu mengalung di lehernya sementara kening mereka saling bersentuhan.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, tapi pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ bahkan tidak berkedip.

"Jimin tidak akan datang lagi. Setidaknya, jika lain kali ia datang, ia hanya akan datang sebagai teman."

Pria Kim berdecak kesal.

Ia ingin Park Jimin enyah dan tidak pernah muncul di kehidupan Jeon Jungkook lagi, namun ia tidak akan bisa bersikap egois.

Ia harus mulai belajar untuk menghargai keputusan Jungkook.

Jika kekasihnya merasa hal itu bukan masalah, maka dirinya harus menerimanya juga.

"Ada satu lagi." gumam Jungkook ragu. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya, lalu ditatapnya sepasang mata elang sang kekasih. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan marah, baru aku mau mengatakannya."

Kim Taehyung mengeryit, namun ia memutuskan untuk mengangguk saking penasarannya dengan apa yang ingin Jungkook katakan.

"Ji -Jimin."

Gerak-gerik Jungkook sungguh mencurigakan, dan itu sukses membuat pria Kim semakin penasaran. Ia menunggu dalam diam hingga kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Jungkook setelahnya berhasil membuat dirinya lepas kendali.

"Jimin menciumku."

Taehyung menggeram kesal.

Ia mengumpat dan langsung menarik tengkuk calon istrinya.

Lidahnya terjulur untuk menjilat seluruh permukaan bibir ranum sang kekasih sebelum akhirnya mengulum bagian atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas semakin menelusup ke dalam _sweater_ abu-abu Jungkook, membentuk pola lingkaran di dada sebelah kiri Jungkook tanpa menyentuh _nipple-_ nya.

"Uwmhh.." Jungkook melenguh.

Berbeda dengan ketika Park Jimin melakukannya, ia sungguh menikmati apa yang saat ini pria Kim lakukan padanya.

Bahkan tanpa keraguan Jungkook semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh yang lebih tua, membalas ciumannya yang mulai bermain lidah.

Ia memberikan akses penuh kepada Kim Taehyung yang kini menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk bergerilya memberikan rangsang ke tubuh bagian atasnya, menyingkap _sweater-_ nya ke atas hingga sebatas dada. Lengan kiri Jungkook masih memeluk kepala pria kesayangannya, ssementara yang kanan ia gunakan untuk membelai rahang tegas calon suaminya.

"Ahh.. mwhh… _hyung…_ "

Katakanlah Jeon Jungkook tidak tahu malu karena tubuhnya kini menggeliat di pangkuan _mantan tuannya,_ bergerak maju mundur, membuat gundukan di selangkangan Taehyung menggesek paha dalam juga belahan pantatnya yang sintal.

"Ahh… kelinci nakal." gumam pria Kim sebelum menghisap lidah Jungkook kuat seakan ingin meneguk _saliva_ di mulut sang kekasih hingga kering. "Aku harus menghapus noda menjijikkan ini dari bibirmu."

Pemuda Jeon mengangguk patuh. Ia membalas setiap lumatan dan hisapan kasar yang diterimanya dengan kuluman lembut penuh perasaan. Lidahnya terasa begitu panas di dalam mulut sang dominan.

Kim Taehyung begitu rakus hingga Jungkook melenguh keras, memberikan isyarat bahwa dirinya mulai kehabisan nafas.

Kim Taehyung bersumpah, kalau saja ia tidak ingat putranya sedang terlelap sendirian di kamar. Ia pasti mengabaikan keluhan sang kekasih.

Maka perlahan dilepaskannya tautan bibir mereka, menyisakan benang _saliva_ yang menghubungkan sudut bibirnya dengan lidah Jungkook yang masih terjulur.

"Awhhh!" pekik yang lebih muda. Ia memejamkan matanya, mendongakkan kepala saat dirasakan sepasang telapak besar yang meremat masing-masing pinggangnya.

"Apa lagi yang pernah dia lakukan padamu, hm?"

Gumaman itu terdengar begitu mengintimidasi, bahkan terdengar seperti geraman.

Kim Taehyung terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya saat sepasang lengannya memanjakan pinggang kekasihnya. Ia begitu menikmati ekspresi Jungkook hingga tangan yang tadinya bertengger di pinggang kini telah berpindah ke bongkah pantat yang begitu padat dan terasa kenyal.

"Mmhh.. _hyung…_ ahh…"

Pria Kim terkekeh. Tangannya bergerak dengan begitu gesit, meloloskan _sweater_ yang sudah berantakan dari tubuh sang kekasih. Ia lalu membuangnya asal. Ia membanting tubuhnya sendiri ke atas sofa, membuat Jungkook memekik lirih, terlebih saat dengan tergesa pria bersurai jelaga kembali memberikan lumatan di lehernya.

Taehyung menuruti untuk tidak membuat tanda di sana. Sebagai gantinya, bibirnya menelusur perlahan, membuat jejak _saliva_ yang entah bagaimana terasa panas dan begitu membakar Jeon muda.

Bibirnya terbuka lebar ketika tiba di _collar bone_ sebelah kanan _._ Digigitnya bagian itu, lalu dihisapnya kuat-kuat.

"Mwnn.. _baby.._ mmhh…" gumamnya di sela kegiatan melumatnya.

Jungkook mengerang nikmat. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menelusur punggung sang kekasih dengan kuku-kukunya.

Semua terasa begitu nikmat.

Semua terasa begitu benar.

Jeon Jungkook yang berada di bawah kungkungan pria Kim, dan Kim Taehyung yang memanjakan tubuh pemuda Jeon… seharusnya, memang itulah yang terjadi.

Kim Taehyung menyudahi kegiatan menandainya. Diberinya sebuah kecupan lembut pada tanda kemerahan di tulang selangka Jungkook, lalu setelahnya ia menjauhkan tubuhnya.

Ia duduk di sela-sela kaki calon istrinya yang mengangkang.

Sepasang mata elangnya menatap kagum tubuh indah Jeon muda yang tengah terengah dengan dada yang naik-turun. Ia menyeringai bangga saat melihat tanda pertama yang dibuatnya.

Sepasang _nipple_ Jeon Jungkook terlihat begitu menggoda, sangat menggemaskan dan begitu tegang mencuat.

"Kau cantik, sayang." gumamnya lirih hampir berbisik.

Dan mata sayu Jeon Jungkook, serta senyum tipis di bibirnya menunjukkan bahwa ia mendengar ucapan calon suaminya. Pipinya memerah, terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan menggoda pada saat yang bersamaan.

Yang lebih muda kembali melenguh saat merasakan ujung telunjuk pria Kim meraba perutnya, membuat gerakan melingkar di sekitar pusar sebanyak lima kali sebelum akhirnya bergeser dan menyentuh sesuatu di bagian bawah perut sebelah kirinya.

Jungkook menunduk untuk memastikan apa yang pria Kim lakukan. Ia kemudian menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap punggung tangan Kim Taehyung. Ia kembali tersenyum saat berucap, "Itu bekas jahitan yang kudapat setelah aku melakukan _c-section._ "

Tubuh Kim Taehyung menegang.

Kini ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengelus bekas luka memanjang itu.

Ia sedikit mendongak untuk menatap mata Jeon Jungkook yang entah bagaimana terlihat bahagia. Bibir yang telah membengkak akibat ciumannya itu tersenyum simpul.

"Apa terasa sakit?"

Dan pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja.

Kim Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Isi kepalanya mendadak kosong saat ia membayangkan Jeon Jungkook yang berjuang sendirian di ruang operasi saat berusaha melahirkan putra mereka.

Saat itu, bahkan dirinya tidak tahu bahwa Jungkook tengah mempertaruhkan hidup dan matinya.

Yang ditanya mengangguk perlahan.

"Aku dibius lokal selama proses itu, perutku rasanya kebas. Setelah efek obatnya hilang, rasanya memang sakit. Tapi malaikat mungilku yang manis membuat rasa sakitnya hilang."

Jungkook ingin melanjutkan, namun ia terdiam kaget saat tiba-tiba pria bersurai arang menubrukkan dirinya ke atas tubuh Jeon muda. Tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang dipeluk erat, sementara pipinya diberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak ada di sana. Maafkan aku, sayang."

Jeon Jungkook terkekeh ringan.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia sangat sedih saat harus melahirkan tanpa ditemani ayah dari bayinya. Namun ia mencoba mensyukuri apa yang dimilikinya saat itu.

Jeon Taekwon yang lahir selamat,

Dirinya yang tidak mengalami kendala selama proses persalinan,

Serta kedua sahabatnya yang sangat baik hati yang membantu semuanya…

Jeon Jungkook cukup bahagia.

Maka ia mengusap tengkuk sang calon suami, membisikkan kata-kata penenang, meyakinkan bahwa dirinya saat itu baik-baik saja. Berulang kali dibalasnya kecupan yang ia dapat di pipi dengan ciuman lembut pada dagu dan rahang calon suaminya.

Sesekali Jungkook akan terkekeh saat Taehyung mengerang kesal karena Jungkook memaafkannya dengan begitu mudah.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit hingga Kim Taehyung berhenti menggumamkan maaf dan menggantinya dengan jilatan dan hisapan lembut di leher yang lebih muda.

Jungkook tertawa renyah. Ia mencubit pinggang pria yang begitu ia puja karena perubahan sikapnya yang tergolong cepat.

Bibirnya mengerang lembut sebelum akhirnya memberikan tawaran yang sangat menggoda.

"Jadi…" bisiknya tepat di telinga pria yang lebih tua. Lidahnya terjulur nakal untuk menjilat bagian belakang telinga Kim Taehyung. "Mau melanjutkannya di kamar, _daddy?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _You didn't expect that!_

 _You didn't see that one comin'!_

 _I'm done. Bye…_

 _ **.**_

 **Akhirnya…**

 **Review please**


	10. Chapter 10

Kim Taehyung memejamkan matanya, ditelannya ludah dengan susah payah saat ia mengingat bagaimana Jeon Jungkook yang begitu menginginkannya terlihat sangat menggoda.

 _Terlalu menggoda._

Dahinya berkerut saat ia merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil di rahangnya. Tangan halus itu berpindah ke telinga, lalu dengan tidak berdosa memainkan daun telinganya, lebih tepatnya, memencet-mencet gemas bagian _lobule._

Pria Kim mengumpat dalam hati.

Ia benar-benar tersiksa, apalagi bayang-banyang Jungkook yang melenguh di sela ciuman mereka, pipinya yang merah merona, serta tubuhnya yang begitu menggoda berputar-putar di dalam pikirannya yang semakin menggila.

Lalu bisikan lirih itu terdengar.

" _Pa, poppa..._ apa _poppa_ sudah tidur?"

Pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ pura-pura mati.

Putra kesayangannya sedari tadi memanggil namanya, memegang-megang bagian wajahnya, yang mana saja. Lalu yang sekarang dilakukannya tanpa henti adalah memainkan _lobule-_ nya gemas.

Padahal ia sudah memejamkan mata menghadap putranya tanpa bergerak sedekitpun, namun Kwonnie kelihatannya memilih untuk mengawasi ayahnya agar tidak _kabur_ lagi. Si bocah tidur menyamping menghadap _poppa_ kesayangannya. Sepasang tangan mungilnya bergantian memegangi wajah ayahnya yang ia pikir sudah terlelap. Sementara itu, bokong dan kakinya ia tempelkan pada tubuh _momma_ yang rebahan di belakangnya.

Taekwon menoleh saat merasakan pelukan di perutnya mengerat. Ia mendapati ibunya tengah tersenyum ramah sambil memberikan tanda agar dirinya diam.

"Jangan ganggu _poppa._ Biarkan _poppa_ tidur karena _poppa_ lelah."

Si balita mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia mengacuhkan pemuda bersurai madu, lalu kembali fokus untuk memainkan telinga ayahnya. Disembunyikannya kepala bersurai coklatnya di bawah dagu Kim muda.

" _Poppa_ katanya tidur sama Kwonnie tapi malah pergi ketika Kwonnie bangun, pokoknya harus tidur sama-sama. Kwonnie tidak mau tidur karena menjaga _poppa_ yang tidur agar _poppa_ tidurnya nyenyak dan tidak menghilang saat Kwonnie bangun."

Jungkook menahan tawanya saat ia mendapati alis calon suaminya berkerut. Ia tahu betul pria bersurai arang sama sekali belum tidur. Raut wajah pria Kim semakin mengeras dan tubuhnya yang tegang terlihat begitu kaku.

Ya.

Kim Taehyung masih _tegang._

Tadinya ia berpikir akan bisa menghabiskan malam panjang berdua saja dengan pemuda manisnya, saling berbagi kehangatan, kenyamanan, dan tentunya rasa nikmat.

Tapi takdir berkata lain...

Ketika dirinya ingin mengulum _nipple_ sebelah kiri Jeon muda setelah mengagumi tubuh kekasihnya yang setengah telanjang, sebuah suara cempreng yang memanggil dirinya langsung memicu Jeon Jungkook untuk mendorongnya kuat hingga ia tidak sengaja mengumpat.

Beruntungnya, Jungkook tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu.

Sialnya, kekasih kelincinya itu langsung meloloskan diri darinya dan kembali mengenakan _sweater_ yang sempat ia tanggalkan. Kemudian, tanpa rasa berdosa sedikitpun, Jungkook melesat ke kamar putranya untuk menemani balitanya tidur, meninggalkan dirinya yang sudah menegang sendirian tanpa ada yang mempedulikan.

Pria Kim pikir, penderitaannya hanya sampai di sana, akan tetapi dunia seakan tak rela jika manusia sepertinya hanya merasakan satu kesengsaraan saja.

Jeon Taekwon segera menjerit untuk memintanya tidur bersama.

Jika saja dirinya adalah _Lucifer_ dan Kwonnie adalah _Mammon,_ pasti ia tak akan segan meluapkan kemarahan dan seluruh arogansi yang ia miliki kepadanya. Bahkan, ia tak akan peduli jika itu bisa membunuh sang putra.

Beruntungnya, Kim Taehyung hanyalah manusia biasa yang begitu menyayangi putra semata wayangnya yang manis. Maka yang dilakukannya adalah berjalan gontai memasuki kamar balita _menggemaskannya_ yang begitu aktif.

" _Katanya mau temani Kwonnie tapi_ poppa _pergi-pergi! Pokoknya disini terus semuanya sampai besok, sama_ momma _juga."_

Si bocah berusia empat menatap sang ayah dengan sorot menghakimi. Sepasang netranya memerah. Ia memunggungi ibunya yang menjejalkan diri diantara tubuh Kwonnie dan tembok.

Kim Taehyung menghela nafas pasrah. Ia segera merebahkan dirinya dengan posisi miring di samping Taekwon. Ia bahkan harus mati-matian menjaga nafas dan seluruh pergerakan tubuhnya agar dirinya tidak jatuh karena hampir separuh dari tubuh bagian belakangnya tidak berada di atas kasur.

Tentu saja, kasur _single_ Jeon Taekwon yang diiisi oleh dua orang dewasa dan seorang bocah menggemaskan adalah sebuah pemaksaan.

Namun pewaris Kim terlalu kesal untuk peduli.

" _Tadi_ poppa _minum sebentar. Sekarang, Kwonnie tidur yang nyenyak. Kita tidur bersama._ "

Taehyung memberikan sebuah kecupan di dahi putra semata wayangnya, berharap agar Jeon mungil langsung memejamkan mata, sama seperti yang dilakukannya.

Naas, yang terjadi hingga saat ini hanyalah Kim Taehyung yang pura-pura terlelap sambil menahan tubuhnya yang tegang, terutama bagian selatannya, agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh ke lantai. Jungkook melakukan hal yang sama, kecuali bagian tubuh tegang yang menahan beban agar tidak terjatuh ke lantai. Untuk bagian selatan, mereka sama.

Sementara sentuhan-sentuhan tetap Kim muda rasakan di wajahnya, gumaman bocah pun sesekali masih terdengar walau ia tidak mengerti lagi dengan apa yang coba putranya sampaikan.

Ia tetap _pura-pura mati._

Karena melihat wajah _terlelap_ Jeon Jungkook yang begitu menggairahkan hanya akan semakin menyiksa gundukan di selangkangannya yang semakin berkedut minta disentuh.

Karena jika jagoan kecilnya mengetahui bahwa sang ayah belum tidur, si jagoan akan semakin mengoceh dan bersemangat untuk menyanpaikan berbagai macam cerita yang secara misterius tak ada habisnya.

Pria bersurai jelaga menghela nafas panjang di tengah kegiatannya berpura-pura tidur.

Mungkin ia harus menyerah saja malam ini, membiarkan kejantanannya tersiksa semalaman.

Lagipula sepertinya sang pujaan juga sudah benar-benar tertidur pulas, sehingga ia kemungkinan besar tidak memiliki harapan.

Namun sepertinya takdir memang sedang ingin menggodanya. Ia merasakan sebuah tangan lembut yang menyentuh rahangnya. Kali ini, tangan dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dari tangan mungil pangeran ciliknya. Taehyung tentu langsung membuka mata untuk membunuh rasa penasarannya.

Dan ketika ia mendapati senyum gigi kelinci yang mengembang, juga sepasang mata bulat yang menatapnya, ditambah si bocah yang terlelap dengan bibir setengah terbuka, Kim Taehyung tahu bahwa malam ini akan menjadi sangat panjang baginya.

Perlahan ia bangkit dari ranjang, meluruskan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu pegal. Setelahnya, ia membantu sang kekasih yang terjepit diantara tubuh putranya dan tembok. Sangat perlahan, sehingga Jeon Taekwon tidak menyadari bahwa kedua orangtuanya kini tak lagi berbaring bersamanya.

Pria Kim segera melepas kaosnya, mengambil guling yang dibuang putranya ke lantai demi memberi _space_ kepada _poppa-_ nya untuk tidur bersama. Taehyung segera meletakkan guling itu di samping Jeon cilik, lalu meletakkan kaosnya di atas guling itu.

Dengan begini, Jeon Taekwon akan merasa nyaman dengan aroma tubuh sang ayah yang masih berada di sampingnya.

 _Semoga saja._

"Tidur yang nyenyak, jangan ganggu _poppa_ dan _momma_ dulu." Gumamnya sambil mengelus kepala si balita. Ia kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan sayang.

Tanpa disadarinya, sosok pemuda dengan _sweater_ abu-abu tengah merona karena sepasang manik obsidiannya menangkap tubuh _topless_ yang terlihat semakin kokoh.

Kim Taehyung memang selalu terlihat kokoh. Tapi seingat Jungkook, pria Kim yang sekarang terlihat jauh lebih _sexy._

"Kook... ada apa, hm?"

Jungkook sedikit terlonjak saat merasakan sentuhan lembut di pipinya, juga suara berat yang menyapa tepat di belakang telinganya. Ia menunduk, tak berani menatap manik tajam prianya.

Sialnya.

Atau, _beruntungnya,_ itu membuat dirinya menatap ke arah dada bidang dan perutnya yang menunjukkan pola _sixpacks._ Sedikit samar, memang. Namun bagi Jungkook, itu sungguh _sexy_ dan... menggairahkan.

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat, sayang?"

Bulu kuduk pemuda Jeon meremang.

Nada suara Taehyung begitu dalam, membuat sekujur tubuhnya menegang. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Kita pindah ke kamarmu." Bukan sebuah perintah, bukan pula sebuah permintaan. Taehyung hanya ingin Jungkook-nya tahu bahwa mereka berdua akan segera menikmati malam yang panjang di kamar Jungkook.

Jungkook yang merasakan tubuhnya melayang refleks mengalungkan sepasang lengannya pada leher sang kekasih. Ia merona hebat saat menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari sana.

Isi kepalanya mendadak kosong, tubuhnya terasa panas, nafasnya memburu.

 _Gairahnya terbakar._

Dan sebelum Jungkook menyadarinya, tubuhnya telah dibaringkan perlahan di atas ranjangnya.

Ia mendesah tertahan saat merasakan telapak besar sang kekasih dengan perlahan menelusup ke dalam _sweater_ yang ia kenakan. Gerakan tangan itu sungguh pelan, namun mampu menyalurkan sengatan-sengatan nikmat yang membuatnya mendesah tertahan.

Kim Taehyung meloloskan _sweater_ abu-abu itu dari tubuh kekasihnya.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, ia segera memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Jungkook yang telah membengkak. Sungguh, hanya sebuah kecupan.

Sebuah kecupan yang menjadi awal dari kecupan-kecupan lainnya yang ia berikan di leher pemuda Jeon, menelusur ke bawah melalui tulang selangkanya yang telah ia tandai, hingga akhirnya ke bagian dada.

Sepasang tangannya tentu tak hanya diam. Keduanya begitu lihai mengusap paha dalam Jeon Jungkook, membuatnya mengangkang dengan suka rela. Gerakannya semakin nakal kala erangan manja yang sarat akan kenikmatan menyapa gendang telinga.

Taehyung membuka bibirnya.

Ia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menyentuh kulit dada Jeon muda. ia menggerakkannya lincah seolah melukis dengan dada kenyal calon istrinya sebagai kanvas.

"Mmhhh… _daddy…_ " rintih Jungkook. Paha kanannya masih dibelai oleh tangan kiri sang kekasih, dan dadanya yang sebelah kiri mulai diremat oleh Taehyung. Ia merasa dirinya menggila saat merasakan lidah yang menelusur dada sebelah kanannya sama sekali tidak menyentuh bagian _nipple._

Bahkan pijatan-pijatan yang dilakukan pada dada yang satunya juga meloloskan bagian puting.

Ia menjepit pinggang pria Kim dengan sepasang paha kencangnya, sementara kedua tangannya meremat surai kelam pria yang mengungkungnya.

Tubuhnya benar-benar merasakan nikmat setelah sekian lama, dan ia menginginkan kenikmatan lebih.

" _Daddy.._ ahh.. _please… "_

Jeon Jungkook memohon, namun ia tak berani mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan. Dirinya sudah cukup lancang menyentuh rambut pewaris Kim, dan ia sungguh takut membuat masalah.

Karena seingatnya, yang harus dilakukannya adalah membuka lebar pahanya dan menerima segala perlakuan _daddy-_ nya tanpa banyak meminta.

 _Rasanya nyeri di dada._

"Buka matamu dan tatap aku, sayang."

Suara rendah itu membuat Jungkook yang tadinya memejamkan mata langsung membukanya. Ia sedikit terlonjak saat mendapati senyum indah yang ditunjukkan pria Kim untuknya. Dengan kedua tangan yang kini masing-masing memberikan pijatan di dada kanan dan kiri Jungkook, Taehyung mencondongkan wajahnya untuk memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir sang kekasih.

Ia mengulum bibir bawah Jungkook, melumatnya sebanyak dua kali. Setelahnya, Taehyung kembali menjauhkan tubuhnya. "Bukan _daddy,_ sayang. Panggil namaku, Kim Taehyung."

Ada rasa hangat yang menjalar dari dada Jeon Jungkook. Rasa itu menyebar dengan begitu cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Tak terkecuali, pada bagian matanya yang kini berkaca-kaca.

Ia segera mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Taehyung, lalu memberinya sebuah pelukan erat.

Jeon Jungkook benar-benar bahagia.

Taehyung terkekeh, ia menghentikan kegiatannya mengerjai dada montok Jungkook, lalu lebih memilih untuk membalas pelukan kekasihnya.

"Kita jadikan malam ini sebagai malam pertama kita, ya?"

 _Malam pertama._

Jungkook merasa kebingungan. Pasalnya, ia dan Kim Taehyung sudah berkali-kali melakukannya. Dan demi mendapatkan jawaban atas rasa penasarannya, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah pria bersurai jelaga.

Yang ditatap menunjukkan senyum simpul. Ia menarik tangan kanan Jungkook, mencium lembut kelima jemarinya.

"Malam pertama Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung." gumamnya dengan bibir yang masih menempel di tangan Jungkook. Ia kemudian membawa tangan itu untuk menyentuh dada bagian kirinya, tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak menggila. "Malam pertama kita melakukannya dengan perasaan saling mencinta. Bagaimana?"

Jungkook mengangguk cepat. Ia bisa merasakan getaran halus di setiap kalimat yang Kim Taehyung ucapkan. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas tanpa aba-aba.

"Kau gugup." gumam Jungkook lirih. Tangannya bergerak mengusap dada kekasihnya. Kulit kecoklatan itu bahkan mulai berkeringat, sedangkan mereka belum melakukan _apapun._ Ia terkekeh pelan. Bukan mengolok, hanya kekehan kebahagiaan yang tanpa sadar ia lakukan setelah mengetahui bahwa pria Kim merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya. "Kau gugup, _hyung._ "

Kali ini Kim Taehyung yang terkekeh. Ia membenarkan bahwa dirinya memang tengah gugup, benar-benar gugup.

"Kita akan melakukannya bersama-sama, hm?"

Dan anggukan singkat dari Jeon Jungkook menjadi komando bagi Taehyung untuk menariknya berdiri di samping ranjang. Mereka berdua sama-sama berdiri, sama-sama bertelanjang dada, dan sama-sama saling mencumbu.

Bukan hanya pewaris Kim yang menyalurkan getaran rangsang melalui jemarinya yang menjelajah kulit seputih susu Jungkook, namun pemuda Jeon juga tak mau kalah dengan membelai rahang dan pundak dominannya. Ia melumat bibir kekasihnya, melenguh di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka.

Taehyung menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jungkook, dengan cepat menemukan lidah sang kekasih untuk selanjutnya ia lilit dan hisap dengan rakus.

Pemilik surai madu tak mau kalah, dengan tangan yang meremat surai sewarna jelaga pria Kim, ia menahan lenguhan demi dapat meneguk rakus _saliva_ kekasihnya. Ia bahkan hampir lupa caranya bernafas. Yang ada di dalam kepalanya hanyalah kenikmatan yang diberikan melalui lumatan-lumatan yang diterima bibirnya, atau kuluman menuntut di lidahnya.

Semua terasa begitu memabukkan, membuatnya menginginkan lebih.

Jeon Jungkook sungguh menikmati dirinya yang tengah bercumbu dengan sang kekasih sampai-sampai ia lupa bernafas.

Mungkin, Jungkook akan benar-benar pingsan jika saja penyandang marga Kim tidak memutuskan untuk menyudahi ciumannya.

"Ahh… mwhh!" pekik yang lebih muda saat calon suaminya menggigit perlahan bibirnya. Tidak hanya itu, pinggang sebelah kirinya diremat nakal.

Ia segera meraup udara banyak-banyak hingga dadanya terlihat membusung seakan minta segera dimanjakan. Nafasnya terengah dengan seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya yang membengkak.

"Aku bukan tuanmu, _baby._ Aku adalah kekasihmu. Kim Taehyung adalah kekasihmu, mengerti?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, meloloskan lenguhan panjang saat lehernya dicumbu. Memang hanya ciuman dan lumatan ringan, namun itu sukses membuat libidonya terbakar.

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Kau boleh memintaku melakukan apa yang kau mau." gumam Taehyung di sela kegiatannya menelusur kulit mulus sang kekasih dengan bibir dan lidahnya.

Ia meninggalkan jejak _saliva_ seolah benda itu adalah obat perangsang yang membuat kekasihnya semakin terbakar gairah. Bibirnya terbuka lebar dengan lidah yang terjulur menyentuh ujung _nipple_ Jungkook yang sebelah kiri.

"Aa-ahhh… Tae…" rengek yang lebih muda. Ia jelas menginginkan lebih. Sepasang tangannya bahkan tak henti meremat pundak juga rambut sang kekasih.

Nafasnya tercekat kala tiba-tiba pria Kim meraup puting sebelah kanannya yang menegang, lalu mengulumnya di dalam mulut. Begitu rakus, begitu menuntut. _Nipple_ sebelah kirinya dimanjakan dengan pelintiran kuat dan tarikan gemas.

Jungkook melenguh panjang. Ia sungguh menikmati sentuhan pria yang kini menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya. Sepasang kakinya bergerak resah, tanpa ia sadari membuat bagian selatannya bergesekan dengan gundukan di selangkangan Kim muda yang telah mengeras.

Ia merona.

Kim Taehyung berpindah mengulum _nipple_ kanan Jungkook. Puting kanan pemuda Jeon yang basah dan terkena udara benar-benar terasa menyiksa. Sengatan nikmat itu semakin terasa, semakin membakar tubuhnya hingga tanpa tahu malu dirinya memohon untuk semakin dimanja.

"Awhh… Taetae.. mmhhh… hisap… lebih kuathh…"

Pria Kim memang mesum. Dengan senang hati dirinya semakin rakus mengulum dan menghisap tonjolan mungil yang begitu menggoda. Ia menggigit-gigitnya gemas. Tangannya yang semula memelintir _nipple_ yang satunya kini berpindah menelusur perut rata pemuda miliknya.

Rintihan lolos di sela bibir ranum sang kekasih.

Taehyung tahu betul bahwa sepasang kaki jenjang Jungkook mulai melemas akibat perlakuan kurang ajarnya.

Dan ia senang karenanya.

Ia menyudahi kuluman pada puting sang kekasih, memberinya kecupan gemas sebelum berpindah menciumi perut Jungkooknya.

Ia memberi tanda di bawah pusar, menghisapnya kuat-kuat hingga tanda kemerahan muncul di sana.

Tentu Jungkook sudah mengerang sambil menjambak surai kelam kekasih nakalnya.

Taehyung terkekeh senang. Ia berpindah menciumi bekas _c-section_ di perut Jungkook lembut. Sementara itu, tangannya sibuk meloloskan celana yang dikenakan calon istrinya, termasuk celana dalamnya.

Kalau boleh jujur, Kim Taehyung sungguh mengagumi Jeon Jungkook saat ini. Bahkan bekas luka di perutnya, juga _stretch marks_ yang terlihat samar di beberapa bagian perutnya membuat sang kekasih terlihat lebih indah. Itu adalah bukti bahwa Jeon Jungkook telah memperjuangkan Taekwon kecilnya.

Jeon, tidak… Kim Taekwon, putra mereka.

Merasakan bibir pria Kim yang berada cukup lama di perut bawah bagian kirinya, Jungkook menunduk. Ia tersenyum saat menyadari apa yang tengah dilakukan pewaris Kim di sana. Tangannya dengan kasual membelai rambut Taehyung, menyalurkan kasih sayangnya.

Jungkook menggerakkan kakinya perlahan, meloloskan celana yang telah melorot hingga ke pergelangan kakinya. Ia menendangnya jauh.

"Dasar kelinci nakal." gumam pria Kim sambil terkekeh. Ia kini bersimpuh dengan lututnya, tepat di hadapan Jungkook.

Pemuda Jeon merona. Penisnya yang menegang penuh dengan cairan _precum_ yang mulai menetes tentu dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh Taehyung, dan itu sungguh membuatnya malu.

Taehyung mendongak, tersenyum jahil saat menatap sepasang obsidian Jungkook yang mempesona. Ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya dengan sepasang mata tajam yang masih saling bertatapan dengan netra kekasihnya.

Kim Taehyung menyeringai, memiringkan kepalanya.

Dan saat itulah, Jungkook menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan prianya.

"Aaakkhhh! _Hyung!_ Taetae _hyuummhh…"_ Jungkook berteriak, lalu melenguh keras.

Sepasang tangan kurang ajar kekasihnya meremat bongkahan kembar pantatnya, sementara mulutnya menggigit gemas paha bagian dalam Jeon muda.

Kim Taehyung menikmatinya. Ia mengulum, menghisap dan menggigit gemas paha sang kekasih.

Kalau saja Jungkook tidak berpegangan pada sisi ranjangnya, ia pasti sudah ambruk menimpa pria Kim yang dengan gilanya memiringkan kepala dan _memakan_ kedua sisi pahanya bergantian.

Tubuh pemuda Jeon membusur.

Kakinya mengangkang lebar, memberikan akses penuh kepada pewaris Kim untuk menjamah tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Ohh…. ohh… hentikan!" pekiknya penuh dusta.

Pinggulnya yang bergerak menyambut rematan demi rematan yang diberikan sepasang telapak di bokongnya jelas berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Jungkook merintih nikmat.

Kepalanya mendongak.

Mulutnya terbuka lebar meloloskan erangan.

Taehyung mulai menelusur belahan pantat kekasihnya menggunakan lidah. Posisinya memang tidak terlalu menguntungkan, namun tetap saja, rasanya nikmat dan menyenangkan. Apalagi suara erotis yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook bagaikan lagu penyemangat yang terus memompa libidonya.

"Ohh!"

Taehyung menampar pantat Jungkook gemas.

Ia lalu menarik masing-masing bongkahan sekal itu ke arah yang berlawanan, membuatnya memiliki akses yang lebih leluasa untuk menemukan pintu anal kekasihnya.

"Mnnhhhh… di sana…" lenguh Jungkook saat ujung lidah pria Kim yang terasa panas menyentuh pintu analnya yang langsung berkedut.

Taehyung hanya menyentuh-nyentuh pintu analnya dengan lidah, menjilatnya nakal, lalu menggigit gemas pipi pantat yang sungguh menggairahkan.

Dan diluar dugaan, tubuh Jungkook mengejang, diikuti dengan lenguhan panjang dan cairan hangat yang mengenai pundaknya.

Kalau saja Kim Taehyung tidak bergerak cepat dan segera menegakkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk tubuh sang kekasih, mereka berdua pasti sudah ambruk. Lebih parahnya, punggung Jungkook bisa menimpa sudut ranjang.

"Mhhh… ohh…" lenguh yang lebih muda, masih dengan kejantanannya yang mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna putih.

Taehyung segera membaringkan Jungkook di atas ranjang. Ia memberinya sebuah kecupan di kening, sebelum akhirnya kembali memposisikan kepalanya di sela paha Jeon muda yang terbuka lebar.

" _Hyung…_ jangan…"

Kim Taehyung terkekeh.

Tadinya ia sengaja mengabaikan penis Jungkook untuk menggodanya. Siapa sangka, rangsangan _kecil_ yang diberinya tetap mampu membuatnya ejakulasi.

Ia menjilat sisa-sisa sperma Jungkook yang menempel pada ujung penisnya tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun. Setelahnya lidahnya yang lincah kembali mengerjai liang surga sang kekasih.

Jeon muda yang masih lemas hanya bisa melenguh kepayahan.

Ia berniat menyingkirkan kepala Kim Taehyung dari selangkangannya, namun tangannya malah berkhianat dan menekan kepala Taehyung kuat-kuat.

Bibirnya terbuka tanpa suara saat merasakan lidah panas itu menerobos cincin analnya, membuat ia merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa.

Taehyung bergumam tanpa tanpa makna, membuat Jungkook merasakan getaran nikmat di bagian bawahnya. Tangan pria Kim tak tinggal diam. Yang kanan ia gunakan untuk membelai paha pujaannya, menggambar pola abstrak yang membuat Jungkook terkesiap. Sementara itu tangan kirinya terjulur dan mencubit gemas _nipple_ kanan pemuda Jeon yang terasa semakin sensitif.

"Aaahhhh…" tanpa aba-aba, Jungkook menghimpit kepala pria Kim dengan paha kencangnya.

"Kau benar-benar menggodaku, Jeon." gumam Taehyung menyudahi aksinya. Ia segera bangkit dan menurunkan resleting celana yang ia kenakan.

Dengan tergesa, ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang telah menegang tanpa melepas celananya. Ia bergerak hingga ujung penis yang berlumuran _precum_ berada tepat di depan wajah sang kekasih.

Jungkook jelas tahu dengan apa yang pria Kim inginkan.

Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memberikan pijatan-pijatan lembut di sana, membuat Taehyung mendesis nikmat.

Jungkook lalu menjulurkan lidahnya, dan dengan gerakan yang lembut, ia menyentuh ujung kejantanan pria Kim. Diberikannya kecupan-kecupan ringan sebelum akhirnya ia memberikan jilatan. Lidahnya menelusur dari ujung penis tegang Taehyung hingga ke pangkalnya. Ia mengulanginya beberapa kali.

Mendongakkan kepala, sepasang mata bulahnya mendapati wajah Taehyung yang tengah menunduk menatapnya. Bibir itu tersenyum, lalu sebelah tangannya terulur untuk membelai pipi Jungkook.

Jeon Jungkook merona.

Dibukanya mulut lebar-lebar, lalu ia mulai memasukkan ujung penis pria Kim ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mwngnmm…" gumamnya lirih. Ia berusaha memajukan kepalanya supaya kejantanan sang kekasih semakin mengisi rongga mulutnya, namun bibirnya tak bisa membuka lebih lebar dari ini.

Taehyung terkekeh ringan.

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Begitu saja cukup."

Dan Jeon Jungkook mengangguk.

Ia lalu memberikan kuluman dan hisapan di sana, sementara kedua tangannya mengurut bagian yang tersisa di luar mulutnya. Sesekali tangannya akan memanjakan bola kembar Taehyung.

Sekitar lima menit Jungkook melakukannya, dan Kim Taehyung dengan perlahan mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari mulut sang kekasih. Di sudut bibir Jungkook yang masih terbuka, _saliva-_ nya yang sudah bercampur dengan _precum_ Taehyung tampak membentuk benang tipis yang terhubung hingga ke penis berurat pria Kim.

"Cukup, sayang. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." gumam Taehyung seraya menunduk dan memberikan ciuman gemas di pipi Jungkook.

Ia lalu memposisikan dirinya di sela paha sang kekasih yang mengangkang lebar. Digesek-gesekkannya ujung penis miliknya ke pintu anal Jungkook yang berkedut.

"Aku akan melakukannya langsung. Boleh?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Ia menunjukkan senyum bahagia karena sebelum ini, Kim Taehyung tidak pernah mempedulikan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Akan sedikit sakit." bisiknya lembut.

Taehyung mendorong miliknya perlahan, benar-benar penuh perasaan hingga akhirnya cincin anal Jeon muda berhasil ia tenbus.

Jungkook mengerang. Ia sempat memejamkan matanya selama dua detik, namun kembali menatap pria Kim dengan sorot sayu yang begitu menginginkan.

Jungkook merasakannya, bagaimana kejantanan sang kekasih dengan perlahan masuk memenuhi dirinya, membuat dinding rektumnya meremat kuat. Ia mencengkeram masing-masing lengan kekasihnya tanpa ampun.

Rasanya sungguh sakit.

Namun wajah teduh Kim Taehyung juga perlakuan lembutnya berhasil membuat Jungkook merasa lebih nyaman.

Pria bersurai jelaga bahkan mendiamkan miliknya di dalam sana, lalu tubuhnya menunduk untuk memberikan kecupan-kecupan menenangkan di wajah sang kekasih.

"Bergeraklah…" bisik Jungkook. Ia membalas seluruh kecupan yang diterimanya dengan sebuah ciuman di telinga sang kekasih.

Dan tanpa diminta untuk yang kedua kalinya, Kim Taehyung mulai menarik penisnya hingga menyisakan ujungnya saja di liang Jungkook. Dengan sekali hentak, dirinya langsung berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan Jeon mudah.

"Aakhh!"

"Ternyata aku masih mengingatnya." canda pria Kim. Ia terkekeh ringan seraya menegakkan tubuhnya.

Kedua tangannya memegang pinggang Jungkook, menuntunnya untuk bergerak menyambut setiap hentakan yang ia lakukan.

Bibirnya senantiasa meloloskan erangan dan lenguhan.

Seakan tak mau kalah dari sang dominan, Jungkook bahkan memekik dan melontarkan rengekan yang sukses membakar gairah pria Kim. "Angghhh… _hyung…_ mmhhh… milikmu, ahh! Di sana! Lagiihhh ohhh…"

"Kau benar-benar nakal, sayang." gumam Taehyung menahan geraman.

Ia menautkan tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiri Jungkook. Tubuhnya kembali menunduk untuk selanjutnya memberikan kuluman-kuluman rakus pada bibir bengkak sang kekasih.

Sementara tangan kirinya sibuk melebarkan paha kanan Jeon muda, membuat Jungkook meremat frustasi surai arang sang kekasih dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Penis Kim Taehyung semakin kuat menumpuk prostatnya. Ia bersumpah, urat tegang yang bergesekan dengan dinding rektumnya yang ketat membuat isi kepalanya hanya dipenuhi oleh kenikmatan.

Tubuhnya terasa panas.

Kedua putingnya yang tegang dan bergesekan dengan dada Taehyung benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa.

Jeon Jungkook ingin segera mencapai klimaksnya.

"Owmhh… _hyuwhh…_ " Jeon Jungkook merengek. Air mata lolos dari masing-masing sudut matanya.

Kenikmatan yang ia rasakan sungguh membuatnya gila. Tangan kanannya kini bahkan beralih untuk mencakar punggung Taehyung tanpa mempedulikan jika dominannya merasa kesakitan.

Bukan hanya Jeon Jungkook yang tersiksa dengan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

Kim Taehyung tak kalah menggila.

Rematan nikmat yang dirasakannya di setian inchi kejantanannya sukses membuat isi kepalanya kosong.

 _Jeon Jungkook._

 _Jeon Jungkook._

 _Jeon Jungkook._

Hanya nama itu yang berulang terus menerus di dalam pikirannya.

Ia menarik tangan kanan Jungkook, menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari tangan kiri hingga kedua tangan mereka kini saling mengisi kekosongan di sela-sela jari.

Taehyung sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya.

Ia menatap wajah memerah Jungkook yang begitu menggoda. Dihintakkan penisnya semakin kuat dan semakin dalam hingga membuat yang lebih muda mengerang kenikmatan.

Ia melihatnya, Jungkook air mata Jungkook yang mengalir ke masing-masing sisi wajahnya. Namun ia juga tahu, sang kekasih bukan merasa kesakitan, melainkan tersiksa akan kenikmatan.

Karena dirinya pun merasakan hal yang sama.

" _Hyung…_ mmh… _hyung…_ hentikan.. ahh… mau keluar…"

Pemuda kesayangannya merengek seakan tak rela jika hanya dirinya yang mencapai pundak kenikmatan.

"Keluarkan, _baby._ Aku juga.. mhh.. sebentar lagi." gumam Kim Taehyung dengan suara yang bergetar.

Ia semakin dalam memasuki tubuh Jeon muda, semakin kuat menekan prostatnya, dan semakin tak beraturan saat menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Kim Taehyung benar-benar akan mencapai klimaks.

Ia bahkan merapatkan perutnya ke perut Jungkook, penis yang lebih muda semakin terhimpit kala menerima gesekan dari kulit perutnya.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, sungguh tak bisa lagi menahan hujaman rangsang yang diberikan oleh sang dominan.

Dan gelombang itu kembali datang.

Ia melenguh keras saat penisnya berkedut dan mulai mengeluarkan cairan cintanya.

Tubuh Jungkook membusur, dadanya membusung hingga mengenai wajah pria Kim yang dengan suka rela meraup puting kiri kekasihnya, menggigitnya gemas dan membuat Jeon Jungkook semakin mengerang.

"Oohhhh… _hyung… hyung…_ Taetae… _hyuuuuung!_ Aaakhhhhh!"

Tubuh yang mengejang itu, rektum yang meremat penis Kim Taehyung kuat-kuat, Jeon Jungkook saat ini sungguh membuat Kim Taehyung kehilangan kendali atas dirinya.

Ia menarik kejantanannya hingga tersisa setengah dari kepalanya saja, lalu dengan sekali hentakan, Taehyung melesakkan seluruhnya, menabrak titik kenikmatan Jungkook dan membuatnya menjerit nikmat.

"Aakhhhh Taee!"

"Ngghhh…. kau benar-benar nikmat, Kook…"

Dan Taehyung menyemburkan benihnya di dalam tubuh Jungkook.

Ia bahkan masih menghentakkan kejantanannya untuk mengeluarkan sisa sperma yang masih ingin keluar.

Begitu banyak cairan cinta yang ia keluarkan hingga Jungkook tak mampu menampungnya.

"Mmnn… kau hebat sayang." gumam Taehyung. Ia menubrukkan dirinya ke tubuh yang lebih muda, menindihnya tanpa ampun.

Namun detik berikutnya, ia membalik posisi mereka sehingga Jungkook kini berada di atasnya. Tentu dengan penis Kim Taehyung yang masih tertanam di dalam anal Jungkook.

"Ouhh!" keluhnya saat merasakan sakit pada bagian punggung dan pinggulnya.

"Jangan berlagak kuat!" keluh Jungkook. Ia memukul perlahan pundak sang kekasih, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Taehyung.

Yang dipukul hanya terkekeh.

Ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang Jungkook.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kook. Sangat mencintaimu."

Jungkook terkekeh. Kim Taehyung berucap seolah ia adalah anak kecil, dan baginya itu sungguh menggemaskan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim."

Kim Taehyung mengerang protes. Ia menampar bulatan pantat Jungkook main-main. "Kau sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang Kim. Panggil namaku yang benar."

Jungkook hanya tertawa. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kim muda, lalu semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya.

"Kook…" pria Kim mengubah nada bicaranya. Sebelah tangannya kini mengusap surai Jungkook yang basah karena keringat. "Ayo kita ke Seoul. Orangtuaku ingin bertemu denganmu. Akan sedikit menakutkan tapi aku janji kita akan baik-baik saja."

Jeon Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia memberikan sebuah lumatan dan hisapan ringan di bibir pria Kim. "Jangan bicarakan itu. Kita hanya akan menikmati malam ini dengan bercinta. Aku tidak mau membicarakan yang lain."

Dan Kim Taehyung yang menyeringai serta mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya menjadi alarm tanda bahaya untuk Jeon Jungkook.

Tapi tidak apa, karena dirinya benar-benar belum siap jika harus membahas masalah pertemuannya dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Kim.

Sejujurnya, Jungkook merasa takut.

"Mmhhh… pelan-pelan, _hyuuuung…_ "

"Tidak. Kau yang meminta, jadi aku tidak akan memberi ampun, ahhh… kau masih saja sempit."

Biar saja.

Malam ini ia akan melupakannya dengan bercinta dengan Kim Taehyung.

Hanya ada dirinya dan sang dominan saat ini.

Tidak ada yang lain.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengeryitkan keningnya saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan agak kasar menyentuh kulit pahanya. Ia mengerang protes, mencoba membuka matanya saat suara kekehan yang familiar memenuhi gendang telinganya.

"Mmhhh.. _hyung..._ " keluhnya saat ia berhasil membuka matanya. Ia semakin mengeryit saat pria Kim hanya mengusap kepalanya, lalu kembali sibuk dengan aktifitasnya.

Jeon muda merasakan kakinya dipegang-pegang, lalu pinggulnya digerak-gerakkan oleh sepasang tangan Kim Taehyung. Ia belum sadar betul sehingga belum bisa memastikan apa yang terjadi pada tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Dan ketika ia berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi di bawah sana, senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya tanpa aba-aba. Senyumnya semakin melebar kala Taehyung beralih menyentuh tubuh bagian atasnya, memakaikan kaos berwarna putih untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang _topless._ Tentu saja sang kekasih telah memakaikan celana terlebih dahulu.

"Aku hanya membersihkan tubuhmu dengan air hangat. Aku akan mengganti sprei di kamar ini, kau tidurlah dengan Kwonnie. Setelah ia bangun nanti, baru kau mandi, hm?"

Yang lebih muda hanya bisa mengangguk.

Ia segera menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tubuh pewaris Kim saat tubuhnya digendong ala _bridal_ untuk dibawa ke kamar putra mereka. Aroma sabun menguar di sana, Jungkook bahkan bisa merasakan tetesan air dari rambut calon suaminya yang masih setengah basah.

 _Rasanya ingin menangis._

Ia ingat bagaimana dulu dirinya lebih sering terbangun sendirian setelah menghabiskan malam panas bersama _tuannya._ Jika _tuannya tidak sengaja_ tertidur bersamanya pun, Jungkook akan selalu menjadi yang pertama membuka mata, lalu ia akan segera menjauh untuk membersihkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi.

Perasaan jijik akan dirinya sendiri,

Rasa sesak di dadanya karena mengingat Kim Taehyung hanya menganggapnya sebagai pemuas nafsu,

Semua begitu terasa menyiksa.

Namun kini pria yang sama begitu berhati-hati merawatnya yang kelelahan.

Tubuhnya bahkan dibersihkan, dipasangkan pakaian, lalu diberikan kecupan hangat.

"Aku takut kau masuk angin jika aku memandikanmu jam segini." Gumam pria Kim menyadarkan lamunan sang kekasih. Suaranya yang dalam begitu terdengar lembut dan menenangkan. Perlahan ia membaringkan tubuh sang kekasih di samping tubuh putra mereka yang masih tertidur pulas sambil memeluk guling.

Si bocah terlihat nyaman _di_ _temani_ selimut merah kesayangannya, juga kaos yang kemarin dikenakan sang ayah.

Taehyung berusaha membuat Jungkook merasa senyaman mungkin. Ia mengelus kepalanya lembut, lalku mencium keningnya lama.

"Aku akan mencoba membuat sarapan." Gumamnya seraya menjauhkan wajahnya.

Bibir itu lalu tersenyum lebar sebelum pewaris Kim akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan kedua orang yang paling disayanginya.

Katakanlah Jeon Jungkook bertingkah seperti remaja yang tengah dimabuk asmara karena yang dilakukannya kini adalah menahan pekikan sambil memeluk erat guling yang juga tengah dipeluk putranya.

Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana, tersenyum lebar saat mengingat perlakuan lebut pria Kim ketika mereka bercinta semalam, juga sikap manisnya pagi ini saat Jungkook baru membuka mata.

"Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa aku semakin jatuh cinta." Gumamnya lirih.

Ia menatap teduh Jeon Taekwon, hasil buah cintanya dengan Taehyung. Bocah itu masih terlelap, terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Raut wajahnya tampak damai, seolah ia tak memiliki masalah apapun.

Jungkook mengusap pipinya lembut, lalu memutuskan untuk kembali tidur, seperti yang calon suaminya inginkan.

" _Momma_ sangat bahagia, sayang. Kau juga bahagia, kan? Kita berdua akan hidup bahagia bersama _poppa_..."

.

.

Sementara itu, Kim Taehyung tengah berkutat dengan mesin cuci. Ia tidak terlalu payah dalam urusan seperti ini, lagipula ia memang selalu mencuci pakaian dalamnya sendiri.

"Masukkan semua ke dalam mesin, lalu sabun, lalu nyalakan. Oke" gumamnya sambil melakukan hal yang menurutnya benar.

Ia mencuci sprei, selimut, celananya, _sweater_ dan celana Jungkook, juga pakaian dalam mereka bersamaan.

Setelah mesin cucinya bekerja, ia segera kembali ke kamar kekasihnya untuk memasang sprei. Untung saja ia bisa dengan cepat menemukan benda itu di salah satu almari yang ada.

Walau pada akhirnya sprei yang ia pasangkan tidak bisa rapi, Kim Taehyung cukup puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya sendiri.

Ia segera berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Dirinya memang tidak bisa memasak, tapi untuk membuat roti isi, pria Kim merasa dirinya cukup ahli.

Maka ia segera menggoreng telur dan sosis, lalu menata keduanya di tengah-tengah roti tawar. Ia menambahkan saos dan mayo, juga tomat dan mentimun. Jangan lupakan irisannya yang sedikit abstrak dan tidak beraturan.

"Kurasa ini lumayan." Gumamnya memuji karyanya sendiri. Apalagi ia sukses membuatnya tanpa mengandalkan bantuan dari siapapun, termasuk sebuah teknologi bernama internet.

Kim Taehyung lalu membuatkan segelas susu, setelah itu ia menata semua roti isi yang dibuatnya ke atas sebuah piring. Sejujurnya, Kim muda hanya menumpuknya asal. Kemudian ia membawa piring tersebut, juga segelas susu yang telah dibuatnya ke kamar sang putra.

Ia tersenyum saat mendapati calon istrinya yang tiduran dengan posisi miring sambil mengelus kepala putranya yang mulai bergerak-gerak di dalam tidurnya, tanda bahwa ia akan segera bangun.

"Kau tidak kembali tidur, sayang?"

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati sang kekasih yang meletakkan piring berisi entah apa, juga segelas susu ke atas meja nakas di samping ranjang yang ditempatinya. Ia hanya tersenyum, lalu berusaha duduk.

"Sudah tadi, walau sebentar."

Hanya untuk duduk saja, Jeon Jungkook harus bersusah payah.

Tentu sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kesulitan yang dialami si pemuda kelinci, pria bersurai arang dengan sigap membantunya. Ia bahkan mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibir Jeon muda yang langsung mengerucut.

"Minumlah, kau pasti haus karena semalam."

Kali ini Jungkook mencubit gemas lengan pria Kim.

Sungguh ia tidak pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari _tuannya._ Dan Kim Taehyung yang begitu memanjakannya begitu membuatnya merona. Tentu ia segera meminum cairan putih di dalam gelas yang disodorkan sang calon suami.

Hanya seteguk.

Karena setelah itu ia langsung menjauhkan gelasnya dan menelan susu di dalam mulutnya dengan susah payah.

"Ada apa, hm?"

Jungkook tersenyum simpul. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi takut menyinggung perasaan kekasihnya. Maka yang dilakukannya adalah mengatakan hal lain yang menyelamatkannya dari cairan putih hangat itu. " _Hyung,_ boleh aku minta air putih saja? Aku sangat haus, susu sama sekali tidak membantuku."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Untungnya, Kim muda langsung keluar dari kamar setelah meletakkan gelas susunya di atas meja.

Begitu Kim Taehyung tidak terlihat. Ia langsung menunjukkan ekspresi seperti orang ingin muntah.

" _Hyung,_ yang hangat! Dua gelas!" pekiknya segera. Ia memang membutuhkan air hangat.

Bagaimana tidak?

Susu yang dibawakan sang kekasih untuknya adalah susu balita, susu formula milik Jeon Taekwon. Lebih parahnya, cairan putih yang barusan ditelannya benar-benar kental. Jungkook bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan berapa sendok susu bubuk yang dimasukkan pria Kim hanya untuk membuat segelas susu untuknya.

Rasa dari susu itu benar-benar membuatnya mual. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja, rasanya terlalu pekat.

"Uhh… _momma.._ " rengek balita yang kini sudah mengerjabkan matanya. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengucek mata sementara bibirnya menguap lebar. Pemuda Jeon langsung menutupnya menggunakan punggung tangan.

"Kenapa teriak-teriak membuat Kwonnie bangun?" si bocah menatap sekelilingnya, lalu ketika menyadari sesuatu, ia segera mendudukkan dirinya dan mulai berteriak. " _Poppaaaa! Ma, poppa-_ ku hilang, _maaaa!"_

Jungkook terkekeh melihat wajah panik putranya.

Bocah berusia empat terlihan mencari-cari sang ayah, bahkan hingga ke bawah selimutnya.

"Tinggal kaosnya tapi _poppa-_ ku tidak ada. Ini namanya menghilang tanpa baju!" Jeon Taekwon semakin panik. Ia mengangkat kaos ayahnya, menunjukkannya dengan raut wajah serius kepada bunda kesayangannya. Setelah itu, bibirnya mulai mencebik.

Baru saja ingin kembali merengek, sebuah suara yang begitu familiar kembali membuatnya berteriak.

Kali ini, dengan nada girang.

"Siapa yang menghilang? _Poppa_ hanya pergi ke dapur."

" _Poppaaaaaa!_ " Taekwon melempar kaos yang ditemukannya asal. Ia lalu merentangkan tangannya lebar. Wajahnya yang semula cemberut langsung terlihat senang.

Pewaris Kim menaruh kedua gelas berisi air hangat yang dibawanya, lalu segera naik ke atas ranjang untuk memeluk sang putra. Ia mendapat banyak sekali ciuman di wajahnya, juga pelukan erat di leher sampai-sampai Taehyung merasa dirinya tercekik.

Sementara itu, Jungkook sibuk menghabiskan segelas air yang tadi kekasihnya bawakan. Setelahnya, ia menuang susu ke dalam gelas yang kosong hingga setengah bagian. Tak berhenti di situ, ia segera menuangkan masing-masing setengah bagian air hangat dari gelas lain yang masih penuh hingga yang dimilikinya kini adalah dua gelas susu.

Pemuda Jeon menghela nafas sambil mengaduk susu di gelasnya menggunakan garpu yang terdapat pada piring berisi tumpukan _sandwich_ dengan bentuk yang sedikit meragukan. Ia hanya berharap pria Kim tidak memasukkan bahan yang aneh-aneh ke dalam roti isinya.

" _Ma, momma?_ Kenapa ada susu dan roti di kamar? Katanya tidak boleh makan di dalam kamar kecuali kalau sedang sakit. Kenapa makanan di kamar Kwonnie? Tapi kan Kwonnie tidak sakit." Taekwon mengeyitkan dahinya. Ia ingat betul dengan apa yang sering diucapkan ibunya.

Dan sekarang, sang ibu malah sibuk mengaduk susu.

" _Momma_ sedang tidak enak badan." gumam Taehyung menanggapi. Ia mengusap kepala bocahnya yang langsung mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi susunya kenapa ada dua? _Momma_ punya dua susu?"

Sungguh, saat ini yang ada di dalam otak mesum Kim Taehyung adalah sesuatu yang lain.

Untung saja, Jungkook segera bisa mengambil alih situasi.

"Karena _momma_ tidak suka makan sendirian, _momma_ ingin Kwonnie makan bersama _momma._ "

Balita bermata bulat menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. Namun belum sempat ia berseru senang, pemuda Jeon sudah terlebih dahulu memperingatkan.

"Tapi harus berhati-hati agar tidak ada makanan yang terjatuh. Mengerti?"

Walau terlihat ragu, Kwonnie menyanggupinya. "Uhh… oke."

Dan ia segera berpindah ke pangkuan ibunya untuk menerima segelas susu yang telah disiapkan. Sebenarnya Kwonnie ingin meminumnya rakus, namun perkataan _momma_ barusan membuatnya meminum dengan perlahan.

"Kook, kenapa kau jadikan dua gelas?" Taehyung sudah paham dengan apa yang terjadi kepada susu yang tadi dibuatnya. Ia hanya heran, mengapa sang kekasih melakukannya. Jika benar ia ingin Kwonnie menemaninya makan, bisa saja Taehyung kembali ke dapur dan membuatkan segelas susu lagi.

Yang ditanya tersenyum simpul. "Susumu terlalu kental, _hyung."_

Terkutuklah Kim Taehyung.

Jika tadi yang berada di pikirannya adalah dada Jeon Jungkook yang padat, kali ini cairan kental miliknya menjadi hal yang ia pikirkan.

 _Ahh… kata_ susu _memang memiliki banyak makna._

Dan Jungkook yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah calon suaminya langsung menunjukkan tatapan tajam.

"Dasar mesum!" pekiknya tertahan seraya melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke paha sang pujaan.

Tentu pria Kim mengerang protes karena merasa kesakitan. Namun ia juga harus bersyukur karena pukulan bertenaga si kelinci _hanya_ mengenai pahanya. Jika meleset, sekitar sepuluh sentimeter ke atas saja, bisa-bisa pusaka Kim Taehyung yang menjadi korbannya.

Sementara kedua orangtuanya sedang _bermesraan,_ Taekwon kecil yang sudah menghabiskan susunya langsung menaruh gelas kosong di atas meja. Ia diam-diam mengambil gelas susu yang masih penuh. Balita pintar memang harus melakukannya cepat-cepat karena sang bunda biasnaya tidak mengizinkannya minum lebih dari segelas susu sekali minum.

Harusnya, Kwonnie meminumnya cepat, namun kata yang barusan didengar membuatnya ingin mengajukan pertanyaan.

" _Ma, momma._ Mesum itu apa?"

Dan kedua tangan mungil itu langsung mengangkat gelasnya. Jeon Taekwon sukses meminum gelas susu kedua selagi ia mengamati _momma_ dan _poppa-_ nya bergantian dengan sepasang mata bulatnya yang sesekali berkedip lucu. Mereka awalnya diam dan saling pandang. Setelahnya, kedua pria dewasa itu mulai menatap Kwonnie sambil tersenyum kaku.

Jungkook tampak menyikut pria Kim. Ia lalu tertawa canggung sambil mengusap-usap kepala Jeon kecil.

Kwonnie bersyukur karena _momma_ tidak tahu bahwa dirinya sedang meminum porsi ekstra susunya.

"Kenapa menyalahkanku? Kau yang mengatakan kata itu." bisik pria bersurai jelaga. Untung saja, si bocah tidak mendengarnya.

"Mu -mungkin maksud Kwonnie, minum?"

Si bocah yang sudah selesai meminum susunya langsung mengeryit. "Ahh… bukan minum, tadi _momma_ bilang mesum."

Jungkook menerima gelas kosong putranya, lalu meletakkannya di meja. Ia melirik calon suaminya, meminta bantuan. Katakanlah untuk yang satu ini ia tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik karena faktor dirinya yang sedang lelah.

Sebenarnya, Jeon Jungkook sedang malas berpikir.

Dan memang topik yang tidak biasanya Jeon Taekwon tanyakan akhir-akhir ini hanya memiliki satu penyebab yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Taehyung. Bocah itu mendapat banyak pertanyaan baru dari tingkah _absurd_ ayahnya, terutama hal-hal yang mengarah pada sesuatu yang… _mesum._

"Ya, maksud _momma_ pasti minum." Kim Taehyung menambahkan. Untuk yang satu ini, ia juga belum menemukan penjelasan yang tepat. Lagipula tenaganya habis untuk meraih kepuasan bersama sang kekasih semalam. Ia juga belum makan. Otaknya jadi tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik.

Si bocah merasa tidak terima. Ia menatap ayahnya curiga, lalu beralih kepada sang ibu. Ia mengajukan protes dengan nada menuntut. "Tapi tadi Kwonnie dengar mesum, bukan minum."

"Minum, sayang." ujar Jungkook berusaha menggunakan kalimat lembut yang menenangkan. Ia mencium gemas pipi putranya. " _Poppa_ ingin minum susu, tapi lihat… Kwonnie menghabiskan dua gelas, jadi _poppa_ tidak kebagian."

Jeon Taekwon membuka mulutnya dengan mata yang melirik ke kanan, lalu ke kiri. Ia merasa dirinya tertangkap basah karena telah menghabiskan dua gelas susu sekaligus. Ia takut _momma_ akan memarahinya.

Pria Kim terkekeh. "Tidak apa-apa. _Poppa_ bisa minum nanti di dapur."

Dan si jagoan kecil mengangguk sambil menunjukkan cengiran kotaknya saat sang ayah mengusap kepalanya.

"Sekarang kita makan, hm? _Poppa_ buatkan roti isi."

Kwonnie mengangguk bersemangat. Ia segera membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar saat pria idolanya menyodorkan setangkap roti dengan berbagai isian. Ia menggigit sebanyak yang ia bisa lalu mengunyahnya ceria. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, merasa makanan yang berada di mulutnya enak.

Namun sebenarnya ada hal yang lebih membuatnya senang, yaitu dirinya yang makan di atas ranjang. Biasanya, _momma_ akan selalu mengomel kalau Kwonnie membawa makanan ke kamar tidur, tapi sekarang dirinya bahkan makan bersama _momma_ dan _poppa._

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Jungkook merasa cukup khawatir dengan roti mencurigakan yang ditumpuk-tumpuk Kim Taehyung di atas piring. Untung saja, benda itu terasa normal, tidak seperti susu yang begitu kental dan membuatnya mual.

Mereka makan bersama di kamar Kwonnie dengan si bocah yang mengajukan perjanjian berulang-ulang. Tentu saja, isinya supaya sang _poppa_ tidur bersamanya dan tidak pergi sebelum Taekwon bangun.

Kim Taehyung menyaguhinya. Ia tahu betul putranya sedang sangat senang karena _memiliki_ seorang ayah. Ia tentu tidak akan merusak kesenangan putranya.

Taehyung memandikan putranya sementara Jungkook mencuci piring dan membersihkan kekacauan yang ada di dapurnya. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu berantakan, hanya kulit telur yang lupa dimasukkan ke tempat sampah, minyak yang berceceran, juga kulit mentimun yang berantakan. Pria yang lebih tua ingin membersihkannya, namun Jungkook ngotot ingin melakukannya.

Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya tidak mau dapurnya semakin berantakan.

Selesai mandi dan memakai pakaian; kaos abu-abu dengan gambar kamera besar, juga celana pendek berwarna hitam yang senada dengan sang ayah yang juga mengenakan _style_ yang sama namun dengan warna kaos hitam dan celana berwarna gading, Jeon kecil segera mengajak pria Kim untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Saat itu _momma-_ nya sedang mandi dan ia meminta ayahnya untuk membukakan sebuah pintu yang terdapat di dekat dapur. Alat-alat kebersihan seperti sapu, kain pel, dan mesin penyedot debu ada disana. Beberapa benda yang sudah jarang dipakai pun tertata di dalamnya.

"Kenapa Kwonnie ingin kesini?" tanya sang ayah ketika putranya terlihat kesusahan menarik _belalai_ yang terhubung pada sebuah benda berwarna hitam-merah.

"Pokoknya _poppa_ bantu Kwonnie untuk membantu _momma,_ oke?"

Taehyung memang masih bingung dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan putranya, namun ia menurut saja. Diambilnya alat yang ternyata merupakan _vacuum cleaner_ tersebut. Ia mengeryitkan dahi saat menyadari bahwa penyedot debu yang kini diseret balitanya keluar memiliki pola mata dan mulut di bagian depannya sehingga terlihat seperti gajah. Kalau Kim Taehyung boleh jujur, itu sungguh seperti gajah berwajah mesum.

"Sekarang _Henry_ dan _poppa_ akan membantu Kwonnie di sini, oke?" jagoan kecil berucap setibanya ia di kamar miliknya. Wajahnya tampak bersemangat sementara sebelah tangannya menepuk-nepuk _vacuum cleaner_ yang tadi diseretnya.

Pria Kim hanya mengangguk. Ia sempat mengeryit kenapa Taekwon menyebut nama seorang pria yang tidak dikenalnya, namun saat membaca kata _Henry_ tercetak di bagian _kepala_ si _gajah,_ ia mengerti bahwa pembersih debu itulah yang dipanggil _Henry._ Jungkook pasti memberi tahu Kwonnie karena si bocah tentu belum bisa membaca.

Tanpa diminta, Taehyung berinisiatif untuk membantu anaknya menyalakan pembersih debu tersebut.

"Wohoooo!" si balita berteriak girang. Ia segera memegang ujung _vacuum cleaner_ , lalu bagian yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk menyedot debu di lantai, kasur, atau di benda lainnya itu ia angkat-angkat ke udara. Bibirnya mengerucut sambil berucap. "Wuu… wuhhh… pergi dari kamar Kwonnie dan tidak boleh mengganggu _momma!_ "

Lagi-lagi CEO _Vante_ dibuat bertanya-tanya. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya saat melihat tingkah sang putra yang seolah tengah mengadakan ritual pengusiran setan.

Butuh waktu sekitar dua menit sampa akhirnya penyandang marga Kim memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan.

"Jagoan, apa yang kau lakukan?" Taehyung bertanya dengan sabar walau sejujurnya timbul berbagai kekhawatiran mengenai putranya. Diusapnya kepala sang putra, membuat Kwonnie yang masih menggoyang-goyangkan ujung alatnya berhenti.

Mata bulatnya terlihat serius saat berkata, "Kwonnie mau sedot semua nyamuk di kamar Kwonnie."

"Nyamuk?" Kim Taehyung membeo. Menurutnya, tidak ada nyamuk di kamar Taekwon. _Well,_ mungkin ada satu atau dua, tapi itu wajar saja. Dan tindakan putranya yang ingin menyedot nyamuk dengan _vacuum cleaner_ benar-benar… _kreatif?_

"Ya." ucapnya penuh semangat. "Tadi Kwonnie lihat perut _momma_ sama di paha merah-merah. Itu pasti digigit nyamuk, jadi Kwonnie mau membasmi nyamuknya sampai habis. _Henry_ akan memakan semua nyamuk, disedot pakai belalai."

Kim Taehyung tersenyum canggung.

Ia segera melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Kwonnie, membiarkan putra mungilnya kembali melakukan aksi pembasmian terhadap sesuatu yang tidak nyata.

Mungkin saja balita berusia empat tidak sengata melihat bagian perut atau paha Jungkook, tepat dimana Taehyung membuat _kissmark_ semalam. Balita pintarnya pasti menyimpulkan bahwa warna kemerahan tersebut timbul akibat gigitan nyamuk. Tambahan, ia mengira Jeon Jungkook tidur di kamarnya semalam.

Dan pagi ini, Jeon Taekwon berencana melakukan aksi _balas dendam,_ walau nyatanya salah sasaran.

Karena sesungguhnya tanda kemerahan yang dilihatnya disebabkan oleh sang ayah.

"Ya sudah, sedot yang banyak nyamuknya, jangan sampai tersisa."

Si bocah mengangguk bersemangat. Ia mengacungkan ibu jari kanannya ke arah _poppa_ sebelum akhirnya kembali menggunakan kedua tangan untuk melaksanakan aksi pembasmian.

" _Poppa_ ambil minum sebentar di dapur. Kwonnie mau?" Taehyung hendak beranjak. Ia akan membiarkan putranya melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Lagipula Kwonnie terlihat senang.

"Mau tapi yang pakai jeruk ada esnya!" seru Taekwon tanpa menolehkan kepala kepada sang ayah.

Pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ mendesah pasrah. Ia segera keluar dari kamar putranya, lalu menghampiri Jungkook yang tengah merapikan baju yang ia kenakan.

"Mau kemana?" Taehyung bertanya. Ia melemparkan tatapan curiga kepada kekasihnya.

Jungkook terkekeh. Dihampirinya pira Kim, lalu diberinya sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi. "Tentu saja bekerja. Memang aku Tuan CEO yang seenaknya bolos dari kantornya?"

Taehyung mengerang protes. Ia segera memeluk pinggang Jeon muda, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu sempit Jungkook. "Tapi aku bolos untuk mengunjungi calon istriku, juga putraku yang sangat pintar."

Jungkook tertawa renyah. Tentu ia tahu apa yang saat ini dilakukan Kim Taehyung. Ia sadar bahwa pria yang kini menggelendot padanya tengah berjuang untuk hubungan mereka.

 _Untuk keluarga kecil mereka._

"Untuk yang semalam…" gumam Jungkook pelan. Ia membalas pelukan sang kekasih erat. Memang awalnya ia merasa ragu. Memang perasaan takut itu masih ada, tapi jika begini terus, ia tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki keluarga seperti yang diimpikannya.

Jeon Jungkook sudah memutuskan.

"Aku setuju kita ke Seoul dan menemui keluargamu."

Dan Kim Taehyung segera menjauhkan wajahnya. Sepasang mata elangnya menatap tajam mata bulat Jeon Jungkook. Ia mencoba memastikan apakah sang kekasih tengah bercanda, dan ketika yang ditemukannya adalah keseriusan yang nyata, pria Kim tersenyum lebar.

Berkali-kali ia mengucapkan terima kasih, juga mengungkapkan janji bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia juga menghadiahi pemuda kelincinya dengan kecupan-kecupan seluruh wajahnya.

"Sudah, _hyung…_ nanti Kwonnie melihat kita." Jungkook terkekeh, namun ia serius mencoba mengentikan Taehyung yang sedari tadi memberinya kecupan tanpa henti.

"Tidak akan." Kali ini pria Kim yang tertawa renyah. "Kwonnie sedang sibuk membasmi nyamuk menggunakan _vacuum cleaner._ "

"Apa?" Jungkook membeo.

"Kwonnie melihat _kissmark_ di perut dan di pahamu, mungkin ketika kalian berguling di kamarnya tadi. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah akibat dari gigitan nyamuk yang ada di kamarnya, jadi ia berencana menyedot seluruh nyamuk yang ada menggunakan _Henry._ "

"Astaga, anak itu…"

Jeon Jungkook beruntung putranya mengira tanda kemerahan di tubuhnya adalah gigitan nyamuk sehingga ia tidak perlu repot menjelaskan yang macam-macam.

Hanya saja, tingkahnya yang unik itu…

Menggunakan _vacuum cleaner_ untuk _membersihkan_ nyamuk…

Ia hanya berharap bahwa Kwonnie tidak akan melakukan yang aneh-aneh ketika ia bertemu dengan _kakek_ dan _neneknya_ yang terkenal tegas. **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Otak saya kembali mesum_

 _In the mood of_ Painted, _jadi yang lain menunggu ya… eheheh_

 _ **.**_

 **Akhirnya…**

 **Review please**


	11. Chapter 11

Seorang bocah terlihat merengut di tengah keramaian. Ia duduk di kursi sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Sepasang mata bulatnya sesekali melirik pria dewasa yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. Jika ketahuan, ia akan segera memalingkan muka atau berpura-pura menoleh ke arah sang bunda.

"Kenapa, hm?" pemuda bersurai _honey_ bertanya. Diusapnya lembut kepala sang putra.

Si balita yang mengenakan kaos putih dengan perpaduan warna merah pada bagian lengan yang menutupi hingga siku tak menjawabnya dengan kata-kata. Ia menggeleng lalu menggerak-gerakkan kaki berbalut sepatu merah batanya asal, sementara kedua tangannya kini memainkan celana selutut yang ia kenakan.

Sang ibu menghela.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari putra menggemaskan yang sedang merajuk, beralih pada pria dewasa yang menggunakan _sweatshirt_ hitam dan celana panjang berwarna senada. Mereka saling menatap selama beberapa saat, _berbincang_ tanpa kata, lalu yang lebih tua ikut-ikutan menghela.

" _Poppa_ ingin membeli camilan dan minuman untuk di kereta. Kwonnie ikut?"

Merasa dipanggil, jagoan berusia empat tahun langsung menolehkan kepala. Ia mendengar kata _camilan,_ dan itu sungguh sulit untuk diabaikan.

 _Tapi Kwonnie sedang marah dengan_ poppa.

Kemudian si kecil Taekwon memalingkan wajahnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk merangkak naik ke pangkuan ibunya, lalu menenggelamkan wajah di dada berbalut kaos lengan pendek bermotif garis-garis yang Jungkook kenakan.

"Sayang, kenapa diam? _Poppa_ sedang bertanya."

Jeon Taekwon melirik ayahnya, lalu dengan segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga _momma_ kesayangan. Hendak berbisik bak orang dewasa, kedua tangannya berusaha menutupi supaya pria Kim yang tengah mengamati tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang ia katakan.

Namun alih-alih menutupi kedua sisi mulutnya saat berbisik, sepasang tangan mungil Kwonnie malah menutupi masing-masing sisi mata kanan dan kirinya.

"Kwonnie sedang marah sama _poppa._ " ucapnya lancar.

Kim Taehyung yang sebenarnya mampu mendengar ucapan itu hanya dapat menahan kekehan yang hampir lolos dari bibirnya.

Baru saja Jungkook akan menoleh untuk memberikan tanggapan, tetapi sang putra sudah mendahului dengan melanjutkan ucapan.

"Tapi Kwonnie mau camilan."

Pemuda Jeon tertawa renyah. Ia jelas tahu alasan marahnya Jeon Taekwon kepada _poppa_ yang selalu diidolakannya, dan ia memilih utnuk tidak membahasnya karena cepat atau lambat, Kwonnie pasti akan baikan dengan Taehyung.

"Ya sudah. Sana ikut _poppa_ beli makanan."

Jeon cilik mendelik saat ibunya menjawab tidak dengan berbisik. Ia lantas menoleh ke arah sang ayah yang juga tengah menatap dirinya. Bibir tebal yang ttengah tersenyum itu tetap saja terlihat tampan walau Kwonnie sedang marah kepadanya,

Ia lalu kembali berbisik kepada sang ibu. "Ssuuuttt… tidak boleh keras-keras nanti _poppa_ dengar!"

Dan Jungkook hanya berpura-pura menyesal dengan membulatkan matanya, lalu menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

Jeon Taekwon semakin mencebik, namun ia tetap turun dari pangkuan _momma-_ nya. "Karena Kwonnie anak baik, Kwonnie temani _poppa._ "

Taehyung senang, tentu saja. Ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan putra semata wayangnya kepada sang kekasih, dan ia bahagia karena jagoan kecilnya mau ikut dengannya.

Ia pun segera beranjak dari duduknya. "Bagus, kita akan beli banyak makanan kesukaan Kwonnie."

Si bocah mengangguk meski masih memasang cebikan.

"Hih! Kwonnie bukan anak kecil, Kwonnie tidak mau digandeng."

Biasanya, Jeon Taekwon sangat senang digandeng Kim Taehyung. Namun kali ini, ia memilih untuk melepaskan tangan besar sang ayah. Mungkin, karena dirinya masih marahdengan apa yang dilakukan ayahnya semalam.

Taehyung memasang wajah sedihnya. "Nanti kalau hilang bagaimana?"

"Tidak hilang." bantah balita berusia empat. "Kwonnie anak besar. Kwonnie juga bisa _superhero landing._ Kwonnie tidak akan hilang."

Pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ tertawa lirih. Ia berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan tingginya dengan sang putra. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat yang membesarkan hati Kwonnie. "Bukan Kwonnie yang hilang. Kalau _poppa_ yang hilang karena tidak digandeng bagaimana?"

 _Superhero_ Jeon terdiam. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, nampak berpikir.

"Kalau Kwonnie tidak mau menggandeng _poppa,_ nanti _poppa_ tersesat dan hilang. Kwonnie tidak sedih kalau _poppa_ hilang?"

Ucapan sang ayah membuat Jeon Taekwon mengingat salah satu episode _Pororo_ dimana si pinguin kecil dan teman-temannya tersesat di tengah salju. Menurutnya, itu mengerikan. Jika _poppa_ tersesat seperti _Pororo,_ pasti mengerikan juga.

Taekwon tidak suka hal-hal mengerikan.

Maka tangan mungilnya perlahan mengamit jemari besar ayahnya. Mata bulatnya menatap polos _poppa,_ bibirnya masih mencebik ketika bicara, "Kwonnie tidak mau _poppa_ hilang. Kwonnie akan menggandeng _poppa._ "

Dan dengan itu, si balita menggemaskan mendapatkan kecupan lembut di pipinya sebelum pasangan ayah-anak itu berjalan menuju mini market terdekat.

Jungkook yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

Ia tidak tahu tuan muda arogan macam Kim Taehyung belajar merayu bocah dari mana. Bahkan pria yang dulu begitu angkuh itu rela memposisikan dirinya bak seseorang yang payah hanya agar putra menggemaskan mereka mau digandeng. Tentu yang berpotensi tersesat dan menghilang adalah Jeon Taekwon, dan Kim Taehyung berpura-pura bahwa dirinyalah yang akan tersesat supaya Kwonnie menurut.

Mungkin, Jungkook memang tidak perlu terlalu khawatir.

Keputusannya untuk berangkat ke Seoul pagi ini pastilah keputusan yang tepat.

Ia sudah menyerahkan urusan kedai kepada Yugyeom dan menghabiskan hari kemarin dengan menjelaskan apa-apa saja yang harus pegawai kepercayaannya itu lakoni. Dan apapun yang akan terjadi di Seoul nanti, Kim Taehyung yang akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya.

.

 **A fanfiction, the continuation of "Puzzled"**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Family, Hurt/ Comfort, Humor, dll**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated:** **M for the language and theme, and** _ **yeah**_

 **Warning: OC for** **Taekwon** _ **.**_

 **Ambigu, TYPO tak tertahankan, m-preg (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Painted"**

 **Part XI: the Graphic Visual**

Taehyung terkekeh saat jagoan cilik kesayangannya berlarian di dalam mini market sambil menunjuk berbagai macam camilan yang diinginkan. Tentu Kim muda tidak membeli semuanya. Ia hanya mengambil beberapa yang sekiranya tidak terlalu banyak mengandung _MSG_ dan kawan-kawannya. Bagaimanapun, Jungkook tidak membiasakan bocah mereka mengkonsumsi makanan berpenyedap rasa secara berlebihan.

"Kwonnie mau itu… mau itu… dan itu, lalu itu…" balita menggemaskan berucap riang seakan lupa bahwa dirinya tengah marah kepada sang ayah. Matanya berbinar saat melihat permen _gummy_ berbentuk beruang, lalu langsung mengambilnya karena bungkusan warna-warni itu berada di dalam jangkauan. "Sama ini."

Pria Kim mengangguk. Sebelah tangannya membawa keranjang belanjaan, sementara yang satu ia gunakan untuk mengusap kepala putra tunggalnya. "Sudah? Sekarang kita beli minum."

Jeon kecil mengangguk setuju. Ia merasa sudah menunjuk begitu banyak camilan, perutnya pasti tidak akan muat untuk menampung semuanya.

Di almari pendingin, ia memilih dua botol susu pisang untuk dirinya dan _momma,_ lalu meminta sang ayah untuk menggendongnya. Awalnya Kim muda bingung dengan yang ingin dilakukan Taekwon, namun bibirnya tersenyum lebar begitu tangan mungil Kwonnie mengambil sekaleng kopi di rak bagian atas saat ia menggendongnya.

Kim Taehyung tidak suka rasa kopi dari _brand_ yang diambil jagoan kecilnya, namun karena balita kesayangannya yang mengambilkan, ia akan dengan senang hati meminumnya nanti.

Kegiatan membayar di kasir menjadi hal yang menyenangkan bagi Jeon Taekwon karena ia sangat suka melihat sensor berwarna merah yang menubruk bungkus makanan atau minumannya, lalu menimbulkan bunyi.

" _Pa, pa… poppa._ Kenapa mesinnya berbunyi saat merah-merahnya bertemu bungkus makanan?" Taekwon menatap ayahnya penuh penasaran. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk berpegangan di leher sang ayah, sementara yang lainnya menunjuk ke meja kasir.

"Itu seperti kamera. Kalau Kwonnie difoto memakai kamera, nanti keluar gambarnya. Kalau makanan difoto menggunakan itu, nanti keluar harganya."

Si bocah mengangguk paham. Ia merasa sudah sangat memahami konsep kerja kamera, _poppa_ pernah memberitahunya dengan bahasa yang sederhana. Dan yang ada di meja kasir pasti kamera khusus untuk jajanan. Tentu saja Kwonnie tahu, Kwonnie adalah anak yang pintar.

" _Pa, pa, poppa…_ Kwonnie mau permen itu."

"Hm?" pria Kim mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk putranya, dan hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat menyadari benda apa yang diinginkan pangeran kecilnya.

"Kwonnie mau beli itu. Itu permennya rasa buah? Kwonnie suka rasa buah. Ya, _poppa,_ ya?"

Kim Taehyung tertawa canggung.

Bagaimana tidak?

Ia tengah menjadi pusat perhatian karena malaikat polosnya saat ini tengah menunjuk berbagai macam kondom yang ditata di sudut meja kasir. Bungkusnya berwarna-warni. Jeon Taekwon tidak salah, ada beberapa di antaranya yang memiliki gambar buah-buahan pada bagian sudut, ini pasti yang menjadi alasan si bocah mengira benda-benda yang ditunjuknya adalah permen.

"Kwonnie tidak boleh membelinya." gumam Taehyung perlahan seraya memberikan uang kepada petugas kasir. Dikecupnya gemas pipi gembil sang putra. "Itu permen untuk orang dewasa, _poppa_ dan _momma_ boleh, tapi Kwonnie tidak."

Si bocah mencebik kesal. "Kenapaaaaa?"

Menurutnya, permen manis rasa buah-buahan diciptakan untuk anak-anak menggemaskan seperti dirinya. Bukan utnuk orang dewasa seperti _momma_ dan _poppa_. Kenapa yang satu ini malah sebaliknya?

"Ya itu permen supaya tidak memiliki adik bayi. _Poppa_ bisa beli, tapi nanti Kwonnie tidak punya adik bayi."

"Tapi Kwonnie mau adik bayi!" si bocah memekik. Ia menatap protes sang ayah.

"Ahh.. terima kasih." Taehyung berucap kepada petugas kasir yang memberinya uang kembalian. Ia segera memasukkannya ke dompet dan menyimpannya sebelum menyambar belanjaan yang sebagian besar berisi camilan si jagoan. Setelah itu, Taehyung pergi meninggalkan mini market dengan beberapa pasang mata yang masih mengamatinya sambil terkikik geli.

"Kwonnie mau adik bayi!" Jeon kecil kembali menegaskan, kali ini dengan nada yang dinaikkan. Tangan kanannya gemas mencubit telinga _poppa_ kesayangan.

"Aduh. Kwon…" Taehyung mengerang protes dan langsung menggigit pipi Taekwon main-main. "Makanya _poppa_ tidak akan membeli permen itu kalau Kwonnie ingin adik bayi."

"Tapi itu permen, tapi kenapa kalau _poppa_ beli tidak punya adik bayi?" si bocah penasaran, tentu saja. Sejauh ini, permen selalu berhubungan dengan gigi berlubang, bukan adik bayi. _Momma_ selalu bilang jika Taekwon makan terlalu banyak makanan manis, lalu tidak menyikat gigi sampai benar-benar bersih, giginya bisa berlubang. _Momma_ tidak pernah bilang apapun mengenai adik bayi.

"Ya karena permen itu seperti obat batuk. Kira-kira kenapa orang minum obat batuk?"

"Umm…" si bocah nampak berpikir. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya kini telah kembali ke tempat _momma-_ nya menunggu. "Supaya batuknya pergi? Supaya batuknya tidak datang? Supaya batuknya hilang?"

Taehyung menyambar tas gendong besar milik Jungkook setelah menyerahkan plastik belanjaannya. Ia memberi isyarat supaya mereka segera masuk ke peron. Pemuda Jeon sempat protes melihat calon suaminya menggendong sang putra dengan sebelah lengan sambil menyampirkan tas gendong besar bermotif _army_ miliknya di sisi yang lain, namun karena penyandang marga Kim nampak sibuk menjelaskan sesuatu kepada putra kesayangan mereka, dirinya hanya mampu menghela. Jungkook memilih diam sambil membawa jajanan Kwonnie dan tas jinjing hitam bermotif ular milik sang calon suami, plus tas gendong merah milik putranya yang berisi _Optimus Prime_ dan _Bumble Bee_.

"Adik bayinya tidak akan datang kalau _poppa_ beli permen itu."

Jeon Taekwon mengangguk seolah ia mengerti betul cara kerja _permen_ yang dibicarakan ayahnya.

 _Permen pencegak adik bayi._

Jungkook merasa tertarik, dan ia segera bertanya. Ia tak tahu mengapa, tetapi pita suaranya mengeluarkan _volume_ yang lirih seakan-akan yang ia bicarakan merupakan sebuah rahasia perusahaan. "Membicarakan permen apa?"

Pria Kim segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga sang kekasih, ia berbicara tak kalah lirih, namun dengan intonasi yang cepat. " _Rubber._ "

Jeon Jungkook mengeryit. Ia nampak berpikir sambil terus mengikuti Kim Taehyung berjalan menyusuri gerbong untuk mencari kursi mereka. Bahkan hingga mereka bertiga duduk, ia masih mengeryitkan dahi karena tidak dapat memahami _karet_ seperti apa yang Kim muda bicarakan.

" _What kind of rubber?_ " akhirnya pertanyaan itu lolos juga. Jungkook menoleh untuk menatap mata calon suaminya sementara kedua tangannya sibuk membuka bungkus _gummy bear_ untuk selanjutnya diberikan kepada Taekwon yang duduk di pangkuan ayahnya.

Bocah itu dengan antusias menunggu permen kenyal berbentuk beruang yang sangat ia suka.

Pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ terkekeh. Ia memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi sang kekasih, lalu kembali berbisik. " _Rubber for my D, Kwonnie thought it was candy._ "

Dan Jeon muda tak mampu berkata-kata.

Sepasang matanya membulat sempurna, khawatir dengan jawaban seperti apa yang telah diberikan Kim Taehyung untuk putra mereka.

"Hih! Kenapa bisik-bisik Kwonnie juga mau bisik-bisik di telinga…" jagoan Jeon merengek saat memergoki _momma_ dan _poppa_ saling berbisik tanpa melibatkan dirinya. Bibirnya mengerucut sementara pipinya bergerak-gerak saat mengunyah _gummy bear_ kesukaan. Tangan kanannya memegang bungkus permen yang masih berisi beberapa beruang kunyah, sementara tangan kirinya memegang seekor berwarna merah.

Sang ayah tertawa renyah. Ia mencium gemas pipi malaikat kesayangannya, lalu mulai berbisik. " _Poppa_ sayang _momma_ dan Kwonnie."

Mendapat bisikan seperti sang _momma,_ bocah Jeon mengangguk puas, lalu mulai memasukkan permen _gummy_ ke dalam mulutnya lagi.

" _I told him it was candy to prevent babies, it works like medicine and so on._ "

Jeon Jungkook hanya mampu memijit kepalanya saat sepasang manik gelapnya menangkap cengiran kotak tak berdosa dari bibir Kim muda.

Lagipula ia tak dapat memikirkan penjelasan yang lebih masuk akal dari yang diberikan suaminya. Bocah pintarnya pun tampak tak lagi bertanya yang macam-macam mengenai benda yang sebenarnya merupakan _pengaman_ saat bercinta itu.

"Tapi bayi besarnya di perut mama seperti bibi Suran." Taekwon menoleh ke arah ibunya, meminta pembenaran.

"Tentu. Kwonnie dulu juga tumbuh di perut _momma._ Dulu perut _momma_ besar seperti perut bibi Suran. Tapi karena Kwonnie semakin besar dan perut _momma_ tidak muat lagi, _momma_ melahirkan Kwonnie."

Jeon Taekwon mengangguk lagi. Ia ingat salah satu tetangganya memiliki perut yang besar, dan semakin membesar. Saat Kwonnie bertanya, bibi Suran bilang ada adik bayi di dalam perutnya.

"Tapi perut kakek Bang juga besar. Ada adik bayinya juga?"

Kali ini sang bunda tak mampu manahan tawa. Ia mengusak gemas kepala putranya yang malah menatap dengan sorot polos.

"Kakek Bang tidak punya adik bayi di perutnya, ia hanya sedikit gendut."

"Hoo… gendut itu tidak ada adik bayinya?" si bocah kembali bertanya. Ia ingat paman Yumi pernah mengatakan bahwa pipinya gendut, dan jika dilihat-lihat, kedua pipinya memang sedikit menggembung. Mungkin, kakek Bang gendut di seluruh badan.

Taehyung memilih diam, ia memang beberapa kali mendapati Taekwon atau Jungkook berbincang dengan tetangganya. Walau begitu, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ia kenal.

Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk meraih kantong plastik yang diletakkan di meja yang tepat berada di depan kursi mereka, sementara satu lainnya menyisir helaian halus putra menggemaskannya.

Jungkook yang peka langsung mengambilkan sekaleng kopi, lalu membukanya sebelum ia berikan kepada sang kekasih.

Dan itu membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir.

"Kalau sudah tidak di perut, adik bayi keluar dari mana?"

Kim Taehyung hampir tersedak.

Bocahnya masih saja belum bisa lepas dari urusan bayi-bayi, dan apa yang ditanyakannya sungguh di luar bayangan.

Ia bisa saja menyebutkan organ vital seorang wanita, yang memang menjadi jalur keluar bayi karena itu yang pertama melintas di kepalanya. Tapi… apa balita berumur empat tahun diperbolehkan mengetahui hal seperti itu? Pria bersurai sekelam malam menoleh. Ia mengeryit saat mendapati pujaannya malah tertawa renyah. Pemuda berusia enam tahun lebih muda darinya itu lalu menyingkap pakaiannya sendiri, memperlihatkan bekas _c-section_ kepada sang putra.

"Dulu Kwonnie keluar dari sini." gumam Jungkook sambil menunjuk bekas jahitannya.

"Hiii… perutnya _momma_ kenapa?" Jeon kecil mengeryit. Ia menghentikan kegiatan makannya, lalu lebih memilih untuk mengusap perut ibunya. "Apa sakit?"

"Dulu perut _momma_ dibuka agar Kwonnie bisa keluar. Setelah itu, _momma_ dijahit."

Balita berusia empat meringis ngeri.

Ia membayangkan perut ibunya dibuka seperti bungkus permen yang masih dipegangnya, lalu dijahit seperti baju. Menurutnya, itu sangat-sangat mengerikan.

Rasanya pasti sangat sakit.

"Apa sakit perut _momma_?" mata bulat Jeon Taekwon menatap ibunya penuh penasaran. Sedikit rasa bersalah terpancar di sana, seolah ia menyesal telah membuat ibunya terluka hanya karena ingin mengeluarkan dirinya dari perut.

Dan kepala mungil itu bergerak mendekati perut Jungkook, lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan hangat tepat pada bekas jahitan _c-section_.

Jeon Jungkook tersenyum simpul. Ia mengusap sayang kepala putranya sebelum berujar. "Dulu sakit, tapi sekarang sudah sembuh."

"Makanya Kwonnie harus menurut sama _momma_ karena _momma_ kesakitan saat mengeluarkan Kwonnie dari perut. Menggerti?" Kim Taehyung memberi pengertian kepada putranya, dalam hati memperingatkan dirinya sendiri supaya tidak membuat pemuda Jeon terluka.

Bagaimanapun, pemuda yang pernah dipandangnya begitu rendah itu telah berjuang mati-matian untuk merawat bayi kecilnya sejak masih berada di dalam kandungan. Perlu digarisbawahi bahwa Jungkook melakukannya sendirian, tanpa didampingi ayah dari bayinya.

 _Tanpa didampingi Kim Taehyung._

Mereka bertiga begitu larut dalam keheningan hingga yang paling muda kembali melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kwonnie tahu adik bayi keluar dari mana, tapi adik bayi masuk ke perut dari mana?"

Kali ini Jeon Jungkook bungkam. Ia menolehkan kepala ke arah pria Kim yang tengah menatapnya dengan sorot yang sama.

Ya, mereka sama-sama bingung harus mengatakan apa.

Maka Kim Taehyung segera menaruh kaleng kopinya yang masih setengah penuh, lalu mengangkat tubuh sang putra untuk kemudian di hadapkan ke jendela.

"Woaaahhh lihat! Ternyata keretanya sudah berjalan!" CEO _Vante_ berujar antusias. Ia bahkan menaikkan nada bicaranya seolah yang barusan dikatakan adalah hal paling menakjubkan di seluruh dunia.

"Waaa! Kereta jalan!" si bocah memekik tak kalah senang. Ia memang terlalu asyik berbincang dengan kedua orangtuanya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa kereta yang ia tumpangi telah meninggalkan stasiun sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ini adalah kali pertama dirinya naik kereta bersama _poppa,_ wajar jika terasa begitu menyenangkan sampai tak sadar jika kereta telah berjalan. Padahal biasanya ia akan dengan antusias menyemangati kereta yang mulai bergerak perlahan hingga akhirnya melaju kencang.

Sementara perhatian Jeon Taekwon teralihkan oleh pemandangan yang _bergerak_ cepat, Jungkook menghela nafas lega. Sang kekasih melakukan hal yang sama dengan tambahan memijit pelipis dengan sebelah tangannya.

Ini berbahaya, balita menggemaskannya tanpa ragu mulai menunjukkan rasa penasarannya.

Kalau tidak berhati-hati, sepasang orangtua yang sama-sama tengah belajar mengasuh seorang putra ini bisa saja kelepasan bicara.

.

.

.

.

.

Min Yoongi terkekeh di samping mobilnya. Ia tiba sekitar lima menit yang lalu, namun memutuskan untuk tetap berada di dalam mobilnya selagi menunggu. Tentu saja, AC dalam keadaan menyala.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya udara di luar lumayan panas.

Tak berapa lama, ia melihat tiga orang berjalan ke arahnya.

Satu diantaranya adalah bocah menggemaskan yang menggendong tas merahnya dengan ceria. Tangan kanannya bergandengan dengan pemuda bersurai _honey_ yang menenteng tas kesukaan sepupu menyebalkannya. Sementara itu, sang sepupu terlihat seperti seorang pecinta alam dengan tas punggung besar yang ia gendong di belakang.

Segera ia menurunkan jendela di samping kursi penumpang saat keluarga bahagia ini mulai mendekat. Dengan lambaian tangan ia memberikan isyarat supaya mereka cepat.

"Paman Yoon Yoon!" balita bertas merah berteriak girang saat ibunya membuka pintu belakang. Ia langsung merangkak naik ke kursi, lalu menempatkan diri di kursi yang tepat berada di belakang pamannya.

"Yoo jagoan." pria bersurai pirang mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang, meminta sang keponakan untuk melakukan _high five._

Tentu Jeon Taekwon dengan senang hati melakukan. Ia bahkan dengan semangat menubrukkan telapak mungilnya ke telapak pria Min.

"Letakkan saja di samping Kwonnie." gumam Taehyung saat menyerahkan tas Jungkook. Ia segera duduk di samping Yoongi setelahnya.

"Bagaimana perjalanan naik keretanya? Kwonnie suka?"

Si bocah yang duduk di belakang mengangguk ceria. Ia bertatapan dengan paman Yoon melalui pantulan kaca. "Kwonnie suka naik kereta karena keretanya panjang dan cepat. Tadi Kwonnie bersama _momma_ dan _poppa_ bicara-bicara terus."

Bersama dengan Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung menahan nafasnya. Sepasang kekasih ini sama-sama khawatir kalau putra kesayangan mereka kembali membicarakan bayi. Tidak apa sebenarnya, namun jika ia kembali menanyakan _jalur masuk_ si bayi ke perut ibu, mereka berdua belum siap menjawabnya.

"Memangnya membicarakan apa dengan _momma_ dan _poppa_?"

Dan pertanyaan itu menjadi alarm tanda bahaya untuk Jungkook dan pria Kim yang sejak tadi belum bersuara.

" _Hyung,_ jangan menanyainya macam-macam. Biarkan Kwonnie tidur. Perjalanan jauh pasti membuatnya lelah." Taehyung mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, meminimalisir kemungkinan topik bayi kembali terangkat ke permukaan.

Apa daya, putranya memang senang berbincang.

"Tapi Kwonnie mau bicara macam-macam." rengek si bocah. Ia mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya kesal, lalu menggelendot manja kepada sang bunda.

"Baiklah… Kwonnie bisa ceritakan apa saja ke paman Yoon." sebagai yang paling tua, Min Yoongi berusaha menengahi. Ia tahu adik sepupunya sangat menyayangi Taekwon sehingga terkesan terlalu protektif. Sementara si bocah yang dikhawatirkan terlalu senang bicara.

"Atau Kwonnie bisa main saja dengan mainan yang Kwonnie bawa." sang paman memberikan pilihan lain supaya balita berusia empat tetap sibuk dan tidak merengek.

"Tapi Kwonnie tidak boleh bawa mainan sama _poppa._ " bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang sempat dilontarkan paman bersurai permen kapas, Jeon Taekwon malah mengadu. Ia kembali menunjukkan wajah kesalnya sambil merebahkan dirinya, menggunakan paha _momma_ sebagai bantal.

Kalau saja bukan keponakan kesayangan yang melakukannya, Min Yoongi pasti sudah mendepak siapapun yang berani menaikkan sepatunya ke kursi mobil kesayangannya. Taehyung saja pernah mendapatkan jitakan karena hal itu. Beruntung, Kwonnie berada di daftar manusia paling menggemaskan menurut Yoongi, jadi ia akan membiarkan si bocah melakukan apa saja di mobilnya.

"Kwonnie sudah membawa Kapten _Optimus_ dan _Bee._ Kalau banyak-banyak, nanti tasnya tidak muat." Jungkook menasihati. Ia mengusap kepala putranya yang terlihat mulai mengantuk.

"Tapi Kwonnie mau mainan banyak-banyak. Nanti ada _Cimchar_ sama mobilan yang dibelikan paman Yumi sama mainan Kwonnie yang dikotak besar, semua-mua mau dibawa."

Jungkook terkekeh, perlahan melepas sepatu jagoan kecilnya supaya tidak mengotori kursi. Ia tidak berkomentar karena jujur, dirinya memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk tidak membawa banyak barang.

Ya… Jungkook sengaja membawa baju dan keperluan dalam jumlah terbatas hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika dirinya didepak oleh keluarga besar Kim yang terhormat.

Jadi ia membiarkan saja ketika semalam Taehyung melarang putranya untuk membawa banyak mainan. Setidaknya, ia tak harus melakukannya sendiri.

" _Poppa_ bilang kita bisa beli di sini." Taehyung yang kembali diingatkan alasan kemarahan putranya langsung kembali mencoba membela diri. " _Poppa_ sudah bilang kalau Kwonnie bisa membeli mainan baru yang banyak dengan _poppa_. Kenapa Kwonnie tidak mau mendengarkan _poppa_?"

Si bocah masih saja merengut meski kini sang ayah menolehkan kepalanya, bahkan menjulurkan tangan untuk ikut mengusap kepalanya.

"Uhh… tapi Kwonnie tidak mau beli baru banyak-banyak." Taekwon mengelak. Ia sungguh suka mainan baru, tapi tidak jika jumlahnya banyak.

Baru saja ingin menanyakan alasannya, Kim Taehyung sudah terlebih dahulu mendengar sesuatu yang menggores hatinya.

"Paman Yumi bilang Kwonnie tidak boleh beli mainan banyak-banyak nanti uangnya _momma_ bisa habis terus Kwonnie tidak bisa beli beli pisang dan susu pisang dan susu melon."

Pria Kim terdiam.

Ia menatap sang kekasih yang hanya menunjukkan senyum simpul kepadanya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, gaya hidup pemuda Jeon memang sederhana. Ia hidup berkecukupan, namun tidak berlebihan. Mungkin, mengajarkan berhemat kepada jagoan kecilnya adalah hal yang Jungkook pilih.

Tidak buruk.

Kim Taehyung mungkin memiliki begitu banyak uang, namun ide berhemat bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Ia juga ingin mengajarkan hal yang sama kepada putranya.

Meski begitu, dirinya merasa sangat kesal karena malaikat kecilnya mengingat nama Kim Yugyeom sebagai seseorang yang mengajarkannya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

 _Tidak bisa dibiarkan._

Kim Taehyung haruslah yang nomor satu untuk putranya.

Maka ia tersenyum lembut saat menatap sepasang mata bulat Taekwon. "Ya sudah, kita tidak akan beli mainan. Kwonnie ingat _poppa_ punya banyak _diecast_ di rumah?"

Jeon Taekwon berbinar. Ia bahkan langsung mendudukkan dirinya, lalu menatap sang idola penuh harap. Kepalanya mengangguk cepat hingga poninya bergerak-gerak. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar.

" _Diecast_ milik _poppa_ akan menjadi mainan Kwonnie. Mau?"

"Mauuu!" si balita berseru dengan suara nyaring. Paman Yoon Yoon bahkan mengomel tapi Taekwon tidak peduli.

"Tapi jangan marah sama _poppa_ lagi, oke?"

"Sangat oke!"

Dan Jeon mungil menyelip di antara kursi ayahnya dan kursi Yoongi untuk kemudian duduk di pangkuan sang ayah, meninggalkan _momma_ duduk sendirian di belakang.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum maklum.

Ia tahu seberapa sukanya Kwonnie dengan mainan, jadi si bocah pasti sangat senang ketika _poppa_ menawarkan begitu banyak mobil-mobilan tanpa mereka harus membelinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung memutuskan untuk berangkat ke kantor setelah ia dan keluarga kecilnya, ditambah Min Yoongi, makan siang bersama di rumah. Jungkook membuat nasi goreng dengan cepat dan langsung menghidangkannya.

Kwonnie sebenarnya merengek ingin ikut sang ayah ke kantor, tetapi dengan segala bujuk rayu dari ibunya, ia akhirnya rela ditinggal di rumah. Selama _poppa_ bekerja, si balita memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan _Optimus Prime_ dan _Bumble Bee_ kepada beberapa _diecast_ yang hari itu diberikan ayahnya.

Tentu Kim Taehyung, dengan paksaan Jungkook, hanya mengeluarkan empat buah mobil-mobilan dengan skala yang wajar dan kualitas _standard_. Untuk beberapa dengan kelas dan harga tinggi, pemuda Jeon melarang keras sang calon suami memberikan benda-benda mahal itu kepada sang putra.

Tidak, sebelum Jeon Taekwon mengerti bahwa _diecast_ ayahnya berharga selangit.

Usai menjanjikan bahwa pulang kantor nanti ia akan mengajak keluarga kecilnya untuk berbelanja bahan makanan dan kebutuhan lainnya, pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ langsung berangkat ke kantor dengan mengendarai mobil.

Dan di sinilah Kwonnie, berada di _rumah barunya._ Ia berlarian memasuki ruangan demi ruangan yang menurutnya keren. Tangan kanannya memegang _Optimus Prime,_ sementara yang kiri ia gunakan untuk memegang barang-barang yang dilihatnya.

"Rumahnya _poppa_ di sini besar sekali, rumah yang biasanya terlihat kecil." gumam si bocah kala menghampiri ibunya yang berdiri di ruang keluarga.

Ia kemudian mengambil _Bee_ yang tergeletak di meja makan, lalu membawanya untuk duduk di sofa, berjajar dengan _momma_ yang ikut duduk bersamanya _._

"Lelah?" tanya pemuda bersurai tembaga. Ia tersenyum lembut saat mengusap peluh di dahi bocah menggemaskannya yang masih mengatur nafas. Sepasang mata obsidiannya mengamati kegiatan sang putra yang tengah menata kedua robot, juga keempat _diecast_ pemberian _poppa_.

"Kwonnie bersemangat soalnya Kwonnie akan tinggal di sini katanya _poppa_ Kwonnie boleh memilih kamar tapi Kwonnie mau tidur di kamar _poppa_ dan _momma_ soalnya kamar dan kasurnya besar dan muat."

Sang ibu tertawa renyah. Tangannya bergerak dengan sangat kasual untuk mengelap lengan Jeon Taekwon yang basah.

Dulu saat membujuk jagoannya agar mau tidur sendiri, ia memang menggunakan ukuran kamar dan ranjang yang sempit sebagai alasan. Wajar jika saat ini bocah pintarnya mengajukan diri untuk tidur bersama kedua orangtuanya karena memang ranjang-ranjang yang ada di ketiga kamar tidur rumah ayahnya memiliki ukuran yang cukup untuk ditiduri bertiga.

"Nanti bilang kepada _poppa,_ oke?"

Balita berusia empat mengacungkan jari jempol mungilnya.

"Kwonnie juga mau diajari berenang karena ada kolam renang di dalam rumah tapi Kwonnie tidak mau mengajak mainan berenang karena nanti bisa rusak." si bocah memang baru saja mencelupkan kedua lengannya ke kolam renang _indoor_ yang ada di rumah barunya.

 _Well,_ sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang kolam renang karena luasnya hanya sekitar 3x3 meter persegi. Kedua orangtuanya hanya bisa menggunakan kolam itu untuk berendam, tapi Taekwon jelas bisa menggunakannya untuk berenang kesana-kemari.

"Ya, nanti _momma_ ajari Kwonnie berenang."

"Tapi Kwonnie mau _poppa_ yang ajari berenang, _poppa_ sudah janji." gumam si bocah sambil mengucek matanya dengan sebelah tangan, tanda bahwa dirinya kembali mengantuk.

Bocah berusia empat ini memang gagal tidur siang karena ia terlalu antusias dengan _diecast_ yang diimingkan sang ayah. Tidak mengecewakan, keempat mobil-mobilannya memang sangat keren.

"Mau menemani _momma_ tidur siang? _Momma_ sangat lelah dan mengantuk."

Jeon mungil hanya mengangguk. Ia perlahan turun dari sofa dengan menggandeng tangan sang _momma._ Ia menunjuk sebuah kamar yang menurutnya paling besar diantara ketiga kamar yang ia jelajahi, kamar _role model_ kerennya.

Sebenarnya ada empat kamar tidur, namun Kim Taehyung sengaja mengunci satu kamar yang berada di sudut yang berlawanan dengan kamar miliknya karena ada beberapa benda _berbahaya_ di kamar itu.

Berjalan memasuki kamar ayahnya, Taekwon bisa melihat ruangan tanpa pintu di sebelah kirinya. Tempat itu berisi baju-baju pria Kim yang terlihat begitu mengagumkan di matanya. Bersama Jungkook, ia memasuki _walking closet_ sang _poppa_ untuk menuju sebuah pintu di sisi lainnya, pintu kamar mandi.

Setelah pipis, Kwonnie langsung menuju ranjang milik ayahnya. Perlahan bocah yang sudah setengah mengantuk itu merangkak naik tanpa menunggu sang _momma_ , lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sana. Sebenarnya kamar di dekat ruang tamu memiliki kasur yang lebih besar, tapi Kwonnie ingin tidur di kamar yang ini karena ruangannya memiliki aroma sang _poppa_ yang begitu familiar dan menenangkan.

"Sini, _momma_ peluk." gumam Jungkook yang telah merebahkan diri di sebelah putranya. Ia memberikan sebuah kecupan hangat di dahi sebelum memejamkan matanya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pantat Taekwon perlahan.

"Mmm.. _ma, ma, momma._ "

"Hm?" pemuda Jeon hanya bergumam. Ia merasakan tubuh putranya bergerak untuk menghadap ke tubuhnya, tetapi Jungkook tetap memejamkan mata supaya si balita cepat tidur.

"Apa _poppa_ bekerja jauh-jauh supaya bisa membuat rumah yang besar dan ada kolam kecilnya untuk Kwonnie?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menggumamkan kata tidak jelas sambil menghadiahi pipi menggemaskan sang putra dengan kecupan. Setelah itu, ia mengeratkan pelukan.

Rumah ini bukan dibangun untuk putranya, ia jelas tahu. Bahkan ketika pertama bertemu dengan pria Kim dulu, sang pewaris sudah tinggal di rumah ini. Namun Jungkook akan membiarkan balitanya berasumsi. Lagipula, itu tidak merugikan bagi siapapun, jadi tidak apa-apa jika Taekwon menganggap rumah ayahnya sengaja dibangun untuknya.

"Ungg…" balita yang sedang mengantuk mulai mengusekkan wajahnya ke dada ibunya. Ia memeluk erat sang bunda, lalu menggumamkan apa yang ada di dalam kepala. "Kwonnie suka rumahnya _poppa,_ Kwonnie mau tinggal di sini terus. Nanti katanya _poppa_ akan ambil mainan Kwonnie di rumah yang dulu supaya tidak beli-beli yang banyak."

Jeon muda mengangguk.

Kalau boleh jujur ia juga menginginkan hal yang sama; tinggal di rumah ini bersama pria yang dicintanya. Namun keraguan itu tak kunjung sirna.

Bukan.

Bukan karena rumah ini menjadi saksi segala _pelecehan_ yang pernah dilakukan pria yang, entah sejak kapan, membuatnya jatuh cinta. Bukan pula karena Jungkook meragukan niat Kim Taehyung dan segala janjinya. Yang membuat hatinya bimbang adalah keluarga besar Kim yang kemungkinan besar tak sudi menerima kehadirannya.

Mungkin, itu tak apa, namun Jeon Jungkook khawatir kalau-kalau Jeon Taekwon mendapatkan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan hanya karena balita berusia empat adalah putranya.

Dadanya selalu saja sesak setiap kali memikirkannya.

Dan ia hanya membalas celotehan putranya dengan gumanan-gumaman tanpa makna hingga kesadarannya perlahan ditarik ke dalam lelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ duduk di meja kebesarannya. Ia menghela nafas saat seorang wanita cantik bertubuh mungil tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangannya. Tentu wanita terhormat itu tidak masuk dengan cara yang anarkis, bahkan sosok yang begitu dikenal Taehyung itu sempat mengetuk pintu. Tapi tetap saja, pria Kim tidak menduga bahwa ibunya akan berkunjung, tepat setelah ia berhasil membawa Jungkook dan Taekwon ke Seoul.

"Kau tidak suka bertemu _eomma_?" tanya seorang wanita cantik yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia memasang wajah kesal sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Bukan begitu, _eomma._ " pria Kim menanggapi. Ia kemudian berdiri, lalu membawa ibunya untuk duduk di sofa berwarna _maroon_ yang ada di sudut ruangan. "Aku hanya sedikit terkejut, kenapa _eomma_ tidak menelfonku terlebih dahulu?"

Nyonya Kim diam saja. Ia memperhatikan putranya yang mengambil dua kaleng kopi dingin dari kulkas kecil di samping sofa, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Tanpa kata-kata jemari panjang Taehyung bergerak lincah membuka tutupnya sebelum menyerahkan satu kaleng kopi kepada ibunya.

"Aku tidak punya teh." gumamnya sambil membuka _coffee can-_ nya sendiri. Perlahan Taehyung meneguknya sekali, lalu memusatkan atensi yang ia miliki kepada wanita yang paling ia sayangi.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. Kim Taeyeon memperhatikan gerak-gerik putra kesayangannya, sementara Kim Taehyung memilih bungkam karena ia tahu bahwa ibunya datang hanya untuk membahas satu hal.

"Taehyung, _eomma_ ingin bicara denganmu sekali lagi." Taeyeon menghela nafas. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa. "Tidak bisakah kau mendengarkan _eomma_ untuk yang satu ini?"

Yang di ajak bicara hanya diam. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyeruput kembali kopinya sambil duduk santai memperhatikan layar televisi yang barusan ia nyalakan. _Volume_ sengaja ia kecilkan sebab alasannya melihat televisi adalah supaya ia tak harus menatap mata ibunya Taehyung akan membiarkan ibunya mengatakan apapun yang diinginkan, baru dirinya akan mengutarakan yang ia rasakan.

"Usiamu masih muda, kau tak perlu tergesa-gesa memutuskan." sang ibu melanjutkan. Ia menatap lekat putranya meski yang ditatap memilih untuk menghindar. "Pikirkan baik-baik, Jungkook bukan orang yang tepat untukmu. Kau bisa mendapatkan wanita atau pemuda yang lebih baik di luar sana. _Eomma_ hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal karena menikah bukan sebuah permainan, dan _eomma_ ingin kau melakukannya sekali seumur hidup."

Sungguh. Kim Taeyeon hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Taehyung. Jika memang Kim Taehyung ingin menikah dengan seseorang dan membangun sebuah keluarga, ia ingin putranya mendapatkan pasangan dengan latar belakang yang baik, bukan malah seorang pemuda yang menjual dirinya demi uang.

Pria Kim menghela nafas. Ia masih tidak sanggup menatap mata ibunya karena ia paham betul bahwa wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu terluka setiap kali dirinya membangkang. Bibirnya bergerak pelan, ia berucap lirih. "Aku juga menginginkan yang sama, _eomma._ Aku ingin menikah sekali seumur hidup, dan Jeon Jungkook adalah pilihanku."

"Kau hanya tergesa-gesa karena Jungkook mengatakan bahwa bocah itu adalah anakmu."

" _Eomma._ " Kim Taehyung menyambar cepat. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, kini memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata sendu sang ibu. "Taekwon putraku. Aku tahu bocah itu benar-benar putraku. Sejak sebelum aku mengetahui bahwa ia adalah darah dagingku, aku sudah menyayanginya."

Kim Taeyeon melihatnya, bibir Taehyung yang tersenyum lembut saat membicarakan balita yang diklaim sebagai darah dagingnya.

"Kwonnie sangat menggemaskan. Ia bocah yang banyak bertanya dan memperhatikan sekitar. _Eomma_ tidak akan menduga hal yang ditanyakannya." Lagi, pria Kim tersenyum. Ia bahkan sampai terkekeh saat mengingat balita pintarnya yang menanyakan masalah bayi-bayian. "Aku sudah melewatkan banyak hal, dan aku tidak ingin membiarkan lebih banyak momen tumbuh kembangnya terlewat dari pengawasanku."

"Kita bisa merawat Taekwon. _Eomma_ tidak akan melarang jika kau ingin mengambilnya."

Kim Taehyung paham sekarang.

Ibunya ingin supaya dirinya meninggalkan Jungkook dan hanya _mengambil_ Taekwon.

" _Eomma…"_ rengeknya lirih. Ia masih menatap lekat sepasang netra indah ibunya. "Aku ingin bersama Jungkook bukan hanya karena ada Kwonnie, tapi karena aku mencintainya."

"Itu bukan cinta, Tae… bisa saja kau hanya merasa iba."

"Akulah yang harus dikasihani, _eomma._ Dulu aku tidak menyadari bahwa diriku mencintai Jungkook. Dan sekarang, saat aku sudah menyadarinya, aku tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja."

Ada tekad yang kuat di sorot mata putranya, Taeyeon bisa merasakannya.

Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat, memejamkan mata.

Kim Taehyung memang keras kepala.

Sama seperti dirinya.

Sama seperti suaminya.

"Besok malam." gumam wanita cantik bertubuh mungil pada akhirnya. Ia merasa percuma membicarakan hal yang sama dengan sang putra. Membuka matanya, ia lalu beranjak dari sofa. "Bawa jalangmu dan anaknya untuk makan malam di rumah."

Hati Kim Taehyung terasa begitu nyeri kala mendengar ucapan itu dari bibir ibu kandungnya. Dan ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya, lalu berpura-pura tersenyum.

Pria bersurai jelaga ikut beranjak dari duduknya. Ia langsung mengikuti sang ibu yang terlihat berjalan menuju pintu ruangannya untuk keluar.

"Aku akan mengantar _eomma._ "

Taeyeon menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa menoleh ia berucap, "Lebih baik kau gunakan waktumu untuk mengajarkan mereka supaya tidak melakukan tindakan yang memalukan."

Sungguh, kalau saja wanita di hadapannya ini bukan ibunya, Kim Taehyung pasti sudah membentak, bahkan menamparnya.

Dan ia lebih memilih untuk diam, membiarkan nyonya Kim yang terhormat meninggalkan ruangannya.

Meninggalkan dirinya yang merasakan sesak yang begitu nyata saat pemuda yang dicintainya, juga putra kesayangannya, dipandang seperti itu oleh ibunya sendiri.

Tidak.

Kim Taehyung tidak akan mengeluh. Ia tidak akan menceritakan ini kepada siapapun, terutama Jeon Jungkook.

 _Momma_ tidak boleh terluka lebih dari yang sebelumnya. _Poppa_ tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya. _Poppa_ juga tidak akan membiarkan malaikat kecilnya merasakan sakit yang tak seharusnya ia mengerti di usianya yang masih balita.

.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Adik bayi…. eheheh…

.

 **.**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Review please**


	12. Chapter 12

Jeon Taekwon mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia begitu senang kala melihat pantulan seorang anak kecil di cermin yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Anak kecil itu terlihat keren mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih dengan motif garis-garis kecil yang samar terlihat. Kakinya dibalut celana bahan panjang yang begitu pas melekat, namun sama sekali tidak menghalangi geraknya sebagai bocah aktif.

"Uuu… siap ikut _poppa_ bekerja." gumamnya riang. Ia berlari kecil keluar dari _walk in closet_ ayahnya. Sepasang mata bulatnya menangkap sosok sang idola yang tengah berbincang dengan ibunya di samping ranjang.

Tangan Jungkook begitu telaten memasangkan dasi untuk sang _poppa._ Sebenarnya Taekwon juga sudah memiliki dasi karena semalam pria Kim membelikannya, tetapi ia menolak memakai karena merasa kain yang melingkari lehernya itu bisa saja mencekiknya. Jadilah ia hanya memakai kemeja dan celana bahan.

Balita Jeon kembali masuk ke ruang ganti berisi pakaian sang _poppa._ Ia lagi-lagi mengamati dirinya di cermin besar yang berada di salah satu almari. Cermin itu benar-benar besar sampai Kwonnie bisa melihat ujung kakinya yang belum berbalut sepatu di sana. Tingginya mungkin hampir sama dengan _poppa,_ atau mungkin lebih tinggi lagi.

"Mirip _poppa._ Kwonnie pakai baju sepertimenjadi _poppa_ kecil."

Dan suara kekehan membuat bocah yang masih menatap dirinya di depan cermin itu menoleh.

 _Poppa_ kesayangannya sudah siap berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum.

"Siap membantu _poppa_ bekerja?"

 _Superhero_ Jeon mengangguk penuh semangat.

Ia lalu berjalan bersama sang ayah menuju meja makan. _Momma_ yang memang sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan kamar terlihat sedang menata piring di sana.

" _Ma, momma._ " panggil sang putra yang kini memanjat salah satu kursi.

Semalam saat berbelanja, pria Kim sudah membeli sebuah kursi khusus untuk buah hatinya sehingga meja makan mereka menjadi tidak terlalu tinggi untuk Taekwon. Sebenarnya Kim Taehyung membeli beberapa barang yang menurutnya sangat berguna, namun dicap sia-sia oleh calon istrinya. Jungkook memang sudah mengomelinya, namun pria Kim tetap melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Kenapa, hm?" Jungkook duduk di samping putranya, berhadapan dengan sang calon suami. Tentu hal itu ia lakukan setelah mengambilkan makanan untuk Taehyung dan dirinya sendiri, juga si menggemaskan Kwonnie.

"Kwonnie terlihat keren seperti _poppa."_

Si balita tidak bertanya. Ia hanya memberitahukan apa yang berada di dalam kepalanya.

Mendengarnya, sang ibu hanya menunjukkan seulas senyum manisnya. Ia tak bisa menyangkal. Jeon Taekwon memang terlihat seperti miniatur pewaris Kim _Enterprise._ Bukan hanya karena mereka sama-sama mengenakan pakaian formal, namun juga karena mereka terlihat mirip.

"Berdoa, sayang…"

Kim Taehyung mengucapkannya.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia bukan tipe yang sering memanjatkan doa dan menyampaikan puji-pujian. Walau begitu, ia menyadari bahwa pemuda kesayangannya mengajarkan kepada putra mereka untuk selalu bersyukur atas apapun yang mereka punya.

Dan kini ia akan melakukannya juga.

Ia akan mulai berterima kasih atas apapun yang dimilikinya saat ini, sekaligus memohon supaya apa yang diinginkannya dapat menjadi sesuatu yang nyata.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil. Sepasang netranya diam-diam mengamati interaksi ayah-anak yang berbincang di sela-sela kegiatan sarapan _keluarga kecilnya._

Semalam, Kim Taehyung menepati janjinya untuk pergi berbelanja bersama sang kekasih, juga buah hati kesayangan mereka. Ia juga meminta pemuda Jeon supaya membeli bahan-bahan yang biasa digunakan untuk membuat kue, dan rencananya hari ini Jungkook akan membuat kue sesuai dengan apa yang pria Kim minta.

"Nanti Kwonnie akan membantu _poppa,_ oke?"

"Oke." si balita mengucap mantab. Ia merasa menjadi orang penting karena _poppa_ meminta agar dirinya membantu ketika bekerja.

Bekerja biasanya dilakukan oleh orang dewasa. Jika Jeon Taekwon diminta membantu ayahnya bekerja, artinya si bocah sudah dianggap dewasa. Setidaknya itu yang ada di dalam pikiran polos balita Jeon.

"Nanti duduk tenang di samping _poppa,_ lalu bantu _poppa_ mengawasi pegawai _poppa._ Mengerti?"

Si bocah mengangguk penuh semangat sambil memasukkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Pelan-pelan, sayang." tegur sang bunda.

Jungkook memang sempat menggulung lengan pakaian yang dipakai putranya, namun tetap saja si balita harus berhati-hati supaya bajunya tidak kotor.

"Whapee Wonnie bishaa rapwe." protes balita yang tengah mengunyah. Sepasang mata bulatnya menatap sang bunda penuh intimidasi seolah ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sudah besar dan tak perlu lagi dikhawatirkan.

Taehyung terkekeh. Diulurkannya tangan kanan yang semula ia gunakan untuk makan, lalu diusapnya lembut kepala sang putra kesayangan.

"Jagoan bilang apa? _Poppa_ tidak bisa mendengar dengan baik karena Kwonnie mengatakannya sambil makan."

Jeon mungil terlihat kesal, namun ia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan acara mengunyah makanannya untuk kemudian ditelan.

"Tapi Kwonnie bisa rapi." ulang si bocah dengan nada kesal. _Poppa_ sering bertanya seperti itu sehingga Taekwon harus mengulang ucapannya. Itu membuatnya sebal. "Kenapa _poppa_ suka tanya-tanya lagi tapi Kwonnie sudah bilang dan harus bilang lagi?"

Kali ini Jungkook memberikan kecupan gemas di pipi malaikat kecilnya. "Itu karena Kwonnie mengucapkannya sambil makan. Kalau Kwonnie bicara sambil makan, _momma_ dan _poppa_ akan susah mendengar apa yang Kwonnie katakan."

"Memangnya susah dengar?" si bocah memastikan. Ia merasa dirinya dengan mudah memahami apa yang ia katakan ketika bicara. Dan itu sungguh membuatnya bertanya-tanya mengapa orang lain bisa kesulitan mendengarnya.

"Susah." Jungkook meyakinkan. "Buktinya _poppa_ sering bertanya kepada Kwonnie."

"Tapi kenapa susah?"

"Karena makanan yang ada di mulut Kwonnie menghalangi suara yang akan keluar."

"Umm…" balita menggemaskan nampak berpikir sambil terus menyantap sarapannya.

Di dalam kepalanya, ia membayangkan seseorang yang tengah berbicara. Memang benar suara akan keluar dari mulut jika orang itu mengatakan sesuatu, dan makanan yang menghalangi keluarnya suara saat dirinya mengunyah sambil bicara terdengar masuk akal.

Jeon Taekwon mengangguk, tanda mengerti.

Taehyung terkekeh melihat tingkah putranya yang, menurutnya, benar-benar lucu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang bocah pintarnya akan lakukan di kantor nanti. Ia hanya berharap supaya Kim _junior-_ nya tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh ketika rapat penting berlangsung.

Pria Kim mengajak sang putra bekerja bukan tanpa alasan. Dirinya akan mengantar Kwonnie berkunjung ke rumah sakit. Setelah berkas-berkas kesehatan Jeon Taekwon dipindahkan dari rumah sakit di Busan, pihak rumah sakit di Seoul mengharuskan si kecil untuk melakukan _check up_ supaya mereka mendapatkan data terbaru yang akurat. Tentu hal ini dilakukan agar kesehatan Jeon kecil terpantau dengan baik, terutama kinerja jantungnya.

Pemilik surai sekelam malam berencana melaksanakan _check up_ putranya setelah ia menyelesaikan rapat di kantor. Jika perhitungannya benar, rapat akan selesai ketika jam istirahat makan siang, sehingga dirinya bisa _kabur_ dari kantor untuk mengantarkan Kwonnie ke rumah sakit.

Alasan dirinya tidak mengajak Jeon Jungkook adalah karena Kim Taehyung ingin calon istrinya membuat beberapa loyang kue untuk nanti dibawa ke kediaman Kim saat makan malam.

Awalnya Jungkook menolak. Ia khawatir bocahnya akan rewel di kantor sehingga pekerjaan Taehyung bisa saja terganggu. Namun dengan kata-kata manisnya, Kim Taehyung berhasil mendapatkan persetujuan dari sang kekasih untuk mengajak Kwonnie ke kantor."

"Nanti setelah kita pulang, Kwonnie langsung tidur siang, ya?" pria Kim menatap Taekwon yang sudah selesai makan. Saat ini _momma_ sedang merapikan lengan bajunya.

Si bocah mengeryit protes. Sungguh Jeon Taekwon merasa dirinya akan menjadi anak besar karena _poppa_ memintanya membantu di kantor.

Dan tidur siang tidak terdengar seperti hal yang akan dilakukan oleh anak besar.

"Tapi Kwonnie tidak mau tidur siang karena Kwonnie anak besar."

"Ya sudah, nanti _poppa_ yang tidur siang dengan _momma._ "

Balita Jeon mengerang, lagi-lagi melayangkan protes.

Ia memang tidak ingin tidur siang, tapi jika _momma_ dan _poppa_ tidur siang bersama, Kwonnie harus ikut juga.

.

 **A fanfiction, the continuation of "Puzzled"**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Family, Hurt/ Comfort, Humor, dll**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated:** **M for the language and theme, and** _ **yeah**_

 **Warning: OC for** **Taekwon** _ **.**_

 **Ambigu, TYPO tak tertahankan, m-preg (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Painted"**

 **Part XII: the Complexion**

Taehyung tersenyum kecil saat dirinya, bersama sang putra, turun dari mobil. Si kecil Jeon lagi-lagi duduk di pangkuannya yang tengah menyetir. Untung saja tidak ada polisi yang memergoki mereka.

" _Poppa_ kantornya besar." Kwonnie bergumam. Ia menatap sekeliling dimana terdapat banyak mobil yang berjajar rapi dengan warna yang berbeda-beda. "Banyak mobil namanya tempat parkir?"

Si balita memastikan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sang ayah yang tengah merapikan jas yang dipakainya. Tangan besar ayahnya dengan cekatan memakaikan jaket berwarna hitam, warna yang sama dengan jas yang dipakai pria Kim, ke tubuh mungil Taekwon. _Poppa_ bilang, di ruang rapat akan sangat dingin, jadi ia memaksa putranya untuk memakai jaket.

Setelah mendapat anggukan sebagai jawaban, Taekwon segera mengulurkan tangan supaya pria Kim menggandengnya. Tentu Kwonnie akan menggandeng sang idola supaya Kim Taehyung tidak tersesat dan menghilang.

Pewaris Kim menahan senyumnya.

Ia memang sangat jarang menunjukkan senyuman jika sedang berada di kantor, dan balita menggemaskannya, yang saat ini berjalan bersamanya memasuki _lobby_ terlihat sedang berusaha memasang wajah datar yang malah terkesan menggemaskan. Ia berusaha keras meniru ekspresi sang ayah. Alisnya yang berkerut terlihat begitu lucu, bibirnya yang coba membentuk garis lurus malah berakhir dengan mem- _pout_ seperti saat ia sedang merajuk.

Kedatangan CEO Kim bersama seorang balita yang digandengnya tentu menjadi perbincangan hangat para pegawai. Setiap orang yang berpapasan dengan sang pemimpin perusahaan pasti menunduk dan memberikan sapaan, namun setelahnya, mereka akan mulai berbisik sambil memperhatikan bocah yang terlihat bersemangat menggoyangkan tangan pria dewasa yang tengah digandengnya.

"Paman Yoon Yoon!" pekik Jeon mungil tiba-tiba saat sepasang mata bulatnya menangkap sosok pria bersurai pirang yang berjalan santai dari salah satu sudut ruangan sambil membetulkan celananya.

Kwonnie langsung melepas tangan sang _poppa,_ lalu berlari untuk selanjutnya menerjang kaki Min Yoongi hingga pamannya itu hampir terjengkang..

Pria bersurai pirang hampir saja mengumpat dan memukul kepala keponakannya dengan tas kantor yang ia bawa kalau saja dirinya tidak mengingat bahwa saat ini mereka tengah berada di _lobby._

Meghela nafas kasar, Yoongi memilih untuk mengangkat tubuh Kwonnie yang langsung memekik girang sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Wiiii… rambutnya paman Yoon Yoon rapi-rapi." tentu saja Jeon Taekwon lebih memilih untuk menarik-narik rambut sang paman yang menurutnya terlihat seperti permen kapas ketimbang menjawab pertanyaan paman favoritnya yang terkadang menyebalkan.

Pria Min menghela nafas pasrah.

Ia memang sempat merapikan rambutnya di kamar mandi karena akan ada rapat dengan pemegang saham hari ini. Tapi sepertinya, ia akan mengikuti rapat dengan rambut yang mengembang tak tertata.

"Kwon, biarkan rambut paman Yoon rapi. Kalau orang-orang tahu bentuknya seperti permen kapas, mereka akan berebut memakannya."

Si bocah memasang ekspresi terkejutnya.

Sungguh Min Yoongi tidak tahu apakah ucapan sepupunya yang kini berdiri di hadapannya adalah sebuah pertolongan atau cobaan karena yang Kwonnie lakukan selanjutnya adalah menarik-narik rambutnya ke belakang dengan tenaga yang lumayan.

Rasanya sungguh sakit dan sangat menyebalkan.

Kim Taehyung terkekeh mengejek.

"Bang…"

CEO Kim mendelik saat menyadari kata laknat yang akan segera meluncur dari mulut pegawai kepercayaannya. Namun hal itu sungguh tidak menghentikan ucapan yang sengaja pria Min gantungkan.

Dengan suara yang lebih lirih, Yoongi melanjutkan. "…Sat."

Terlepas dari kedua saudara yang saling mengumpat lewat tatapan mata, beberapa pegawai menahan nafasnya saat balita yang mereka yakini sebagai sosok yang disayangi Min Yoongi menggerakkan sepasang tangan mungilnya untuk menyentuh kepala si pria priang.

Bahkan Kim Taehyung yang notabene adalah bos besar saja tidak pernah melakukan _skin ship_ dengan sang sepupu hingga seperti itu, namun si bocah malah dengan santainya mengacak-acak tatanan rambut salah satu petinggi Kim _Enterprise._

" _Poppa, poppa poppa,_ nanti Paman Yoon Yoon ikut bekerja juga?"

Kim Taehyung menyeringai. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusak kepala bocah kesayangan yang masih berada di gendongan sepupunya. "Tentu saja. Nanti Paman Yoon akan membantu Kwonnie. Jadi, Paman Yoon akan menjadi anak buah Kwonnie."

"Yaayy!" balita menggemaskan memekik kegirangan saat mengetahui dirinya akan bekerja bersama _poppa_ dan Paman Yoon Yoon. Ia bahkan mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi saking senangnya. "Tapi anak buah itu apa? Buah-buahan memiliki anak seperti orang?"

Min Yoongi, yang awalnya ingin menyumpahi atasan sekaligus sepupu kurang ajarnya malah terkikik. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan keponakan favoritnya mambuat pria bersurai jelaga melongo seperti orang bodoh.

"Rasakan." gumamnya penuh kemenangan. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan CEO Kim dan memilih untuk membawa balita gendut ke ruangannya. "Kwonnie ikut Paman Yoongi saja, oke? Biarkan _poppa_ berdiri di sana seperti patung."

"Hihh!" Taekwon menarik masing-masing pipi kanan dan kiri pamannya gemas. " _Poppa-_ nya Kwonnie bukan patung! Kalau patung tidak bisa punya anak yang gemas seperti Kwonnie! _Poppa_ itu tampan dan berani seperti _Swidwod_ tapi _poppa_ benar tampan tidak seperti _Swidwod_ yang bohongan!"

Min Yoongi berdecak kesal. Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya, lalu segera memakan pipi gembil Jeon mungil main-main. Terlepas dari cara Jeon Taekwon mengucapkan _Squidward,_ pujian untuk Kim Taehyung begitu terdengar menyebalkan baginya. Apalagi Kwonnie sepertinya memiliki kadar kurang ajar yang sama seperti ayahnya. Pipinya yang pucat langsung memerah gara-gara ditarik dan ditepuk-tepuk Jeon Taekwon.

Si balita tentu saja menatap horor sambil berteriak heboh meminta tolong kepada sang ayah. Meski demikian, terselip tawa di sela teriakannya karena ia merasa kegelian.

Para pegawai yang masih berada di _lobby_ terdiam, bocah itu memanggil sang atasan dengan sebutan yang begitu mirip dengan kata _papa._ Tentu mereka langsung menyimpulkan bahwa si balita yang tengah bersenda gurau dengan makhluk yang memiliki _mood_ terburuk di Kim _Enterprise_ adalah anak dari Kim Taehyung.

Pertanyaannya, _siapa ibu dari bocah itu?_

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung tampak serius saat mempresentasikan apa yang sudah ia siapkan untuk rapat kali ini. Katakanlah dirinya terlalu berlebihan, namun jika hal itu berhubungan dengan para pemegang saham, ia ingin dirinya sendirilah yang maju di garis depan.

Bukan apa-apa, pasti rekan bisnisnya akan merasa tersanjung dan dihormati apabila pemimpin perusahaan turun tangan untuk menyampaikan presentasi. Dengan begitu, rasa saling percaya dan kerjasama akan semakin erat terjalin.

Dapat terlihat diagram dengan kurva yang bisa dibilang stabil. Memang ada beberapa turunan di sela tanjakan yang terus naik, namun hal itu masih dapat dimaklumi.

CEO Kim masih saja menjelaskan beberapa keberhasilan yang dicapai perusahaannya di depan para pemegang saham, juga beberapa calon yang berniat menanamkan saham mereka di Kim _Enterprise._ Daripada melakukan pertemuan secara pribadi, Taehyung lebih memilih untuk membawa calon rekan bisnisnya pada rapat besar seperti ini. Dengan begiru, mereka akan mendapatkan gambaran mengenai prospek kerja sama melalui laporan yang ia sampaikan.

Bocah menggemaskan terlihat duduk tenang di kursi yang berada tepat di samping kursi kosong yang tadi diduduki ayahnya. Ia menatap sekeliling, memperhatikan satu per satu orang dewasa yang mungkin jumlahnya lebih banyak dari jumllah jari di kedua tangan dan kakinya.

Ia benar-benar mengawasi seperti apa yang diperintahkan sang _poppa._ Ia begitu sibuk memperhatikan hingga sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan tiba-tiba datang.

Jeon Taekwon menoleh ke kiri, ke tempat pamannya duduk. Ia mengerang kesal saat melihat pria bersurai permen kapas itu menundukkan kepala beberapa kali. Jelas sekali, Min Yoongi yang mengantuk sangat tidak bisa diharapkan.

Maka Kwonnie melompat dari kursinya. Ia berjalan mendekati sang ayah yang berdiri di ujung ruangan. Tangan kirinya yang mungil menarik-narik celana kain yang dipakai sang _role model_.

"Sutttt… _poppa._ " ucapnya mencoba berbisik.

Pria Kim yang tadinya sedang sibuk menyampaikan presentasinya memberikan isyarat maaf kepada para peserta rapat lainnya. Ia lalu menyejajarkan tingginya dengan putranya yang terlihat resah. "Ada apa?"

"Kwonnie mau pipis."

Dan kekehan yang bersahutan terdengar dari seluruh penjuru ruangan.

 _Superhero_ Jeon memang mengatakannya dengan suara yang tidak terlalu keras, namun _microphone_ yang dipegang sang ayah masih dalam mode _on_ sehingga seluruh penghuni ruangan mampu mendengarnya.

Taehyung tersenyum canggung kepada rekan bisnisnya untuk meminta maaf. Ia lalu menunjuk seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk di samping kiri Kwonnie dengan dagu.

"Minta Paman Yoon mengantarkan Kwonnie."

Si bocah menggeleng. Ia tidak mau pipinya habis dimakan si rakus Yoongi. "Tapi nanti pipi Kwonnie dimakan lagi sama Paman Yoon Yoon tidak mau jadi anak buah Kwonnie, terus nanti tidak mau antar Kwonnie pipis bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan." Taehyung mengusap kepala Taekwon. Ia ingin si balita segera pergi ke toilet karena demi apapun, menahan buang air kecil bukanlah sesuatu yang sehat. "Di kantor, Paman Yoon anak buahnya _poppa._ Paman Yoon harus menurut apa kata _poppa._ "

"Uuu… nanti _poppa_ makan pipi Paman Yoon Yoon kalau tidak mau antar Kwonnie pipis?"

Kim Taehyung hanya mengangguk. Meski _microphone_ di tangannya sudah dalam mode _off,_ namun hampir semua orang bisa mendengarnya karena ia dan balita menggemaskannya sudah menjadi pusat perhatian.

Mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, Taekwon tampak berjalan mendekati kursinya. Ia segera menarik-narik tangan sang paman sebelum bicara dengan nada yang cukup keras. Tentu hal ini diperlukan mengingat pamannya dalam keadaan hampir tertidur.

"Paman Yoon Yoon antar Kwonnie pipis karena paman anak buahnya _poppa._ Tidak boleh makan pipi Kwonnie lagi karena kalau nakal nanti _poppa_ yang makan pipi Paman Yoon Yoon."

Min Yoongi yang sejak tadi memang mengantuk langsung memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah si bocah. Ia mengerang lirih hampir tanpa suara sebelum menoleh ke arah sepupunya yang hanya menunjukkan cengiran tanpa dosa sambil memberikan isyarat supaya ia keluar dari ruangan dan mengantar jagoannya yang kebelet pipis.

Yoongi berdiri perlahan dan langsung menggendong keponakannya. Padahal ia bisa tidur di ruang rapat, tapi si bocah membuatnya harus repot-repot berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Hihhh! Kwonnie anak besar bisa jalan sendiri kalau digendong nanti tidak keren karena di kantor itu anak besar tidak digendong."

Pria Min mendelik. Ia menatap putra sepupunya itu tajam sebelum akhirnya menurunkannya. Ia sempat membugkuk kepada para peserta rapat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan dengan menggandeng tangan bocah Jeon.

"Kalau Kwonnie gandeng nanti Paman Yoon tidak akan tersesat. _Poppa_ takut tersesat jadi Kwonnie gandeng, sekarang Paman Yoon Yoon juga agar tidak hilang."

Ucapan Jeon Taekwon yang meninggalkan ruang rapat membuat suasana yang sempat hening kembali menghangat.

"Ahh… maaf untuk yang barusan, putraku memang suka seperti itu." ucap CEO Kim ramah. Ia meletakkan _microphone_ yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Aku juga minta maaf karena seenaknya mengajak jagoanku ke ruang rapat. _Yeah…_ aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku mengajak ia kesini."

"Santai saja, Tuan Kim. Lagipula putra Anda tidak mengganggu sama sekali." sahut seorang pria paruh baya. Ia menunjukkan senyum lebarnya. "Lagipula sepertinya rapat ini memang butuh penyegaran, apalagi untuk orang yang sudah berumur sepertiku. Rapat yang terlalu serius membuatku pegal dan cepat lelah."

Suasana rapat menghangat. Beberapa peserta lain bahkan terkekeh dan menyahuti ucapan pria itu dengan ungkapan persetujuan.

Ini yang pria Kim tunggu. _Project_ yang akan ia ajukan dirasa membutuhkan suasana _kekeluargaan_ supaya bisa disetujui oleh para pemegang saham. Bukan sebuah rencana yang terlalu besar, memang. Ia sebenarnya juga tidak harus menyampaikan ini kepada mereka. Namun mendapatkan persetujuan secara resmi akan menguatkan posisinya.

 _Menguatkan posisi Kim Taehyung dan kedua orang tercintanya di depan keluarga Kim._

.

.

"Kenapa Kwonnie menyebalkan dan suka mengganggu paman?" Min Yoongi mengomel setelah ia selesai membantu keponakannya buang air kecil. Tentu saja, dirinya harus menjaga Kwonnie yang tengah mencuci tangan di wastafel.

Padahal Min Yoongi yang _mengurus semuanya,_ tapi bocah Jeon bersikeras ingin cuci tangan juga.

"Kwonnie tidak menyebalkan tapi Kwonnie menggemaskan." Taekwon memberi isyarat bahwa dirinya ingin mengeringkan tangan. Tentu pria Min yang harus kerepotan menggendongnya.

"Katanya anak besar, tapi pendek dan tidak sampai saat mengeringkan tangan."

"Kwonnie anak besar tapi masih kecil jadi tidak apa-apa digendong sebentar karena tidak sampai." kali ini Jeon kecil yang mengomel. Ia bahkan balas mendelik ke arah pamannya yang kerjanya hanya protes saja.

Ia sudah paham maksud dari kata _anak buah,_ dan menurutnya, Paman Yoon Yoon bukan anak buah yang baik karena suka mengomel.

"Ya, terserah kau saja." gumam penyandang marga Min sambil menurunkan si cerewet. Ia segera merapikan pakaiannya, lalu menggandeng si bocah untuk keluar dari toilet. "Kita beli makan saja, ya? Tidak usah kembali ke sana."

Jeon Taekwon menggeleng. Ia menyeret pamannya untuk kembali berjalan melewati lorong yang seingatnya membawa mereka ke ruangan besar tempat _poppa_ berdiri dan bicara-bicara. Tugasnya adalah untuk mengawasi para pegawai, dan membawa Paman Yoon Yoon kembali ke ruangan yang tadi dianggapnya sebagai bagian dari pekerjaan yang kudu dilakoni.

"Min Yoongi!" seru sebuah suara, dan itu membuat dua makhluk berbeda tinggi badan langsung berhenti.

Yang dipanggil tampak menoleh, ia mengeryit ketika mendapati sosok kepala bagian produksi yang berjalan sedikit tergesa ke arahnya sambil membawa _map_. Jam segini, tidak seharusnya Kim Seokjin berkeliaran di kantor. Ia seharusnya berada di gedung yang lain.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?"

"Kau bukannya sedang rapat?"

Bukannya menjawab, ia malah balik bertanya.

"Dan ini siapa?"

Kim Seokjin suka anak-anak. Jadi saat dirinya menyadari keberadaan makhluk kecil yang digandeng oleh sepupunya yang hobi menggerutu, ia langsung berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya.

"Halo, namamu siapa?"

Kata _momma,_ Kwonnie harus berhati-hati dengan orang asing, maka Jeon Taekwon beringsut untuk bersembunyi di belakang kaki paman Yoon Yoon. Memang pamannya itu tidak setinggi sang ayah, tapi lumayan juga untuk bersembunyi.

"Tidak apa-apa." gumam Yoongi menenangkan, sebelah tangannya terulur ke belakang untuk mengusap kepala si keponakan, lalu perlahan menuntunnya supaya keluar dari persembunyian. "Ini kakak sepupunya paman. Kakak sepupunya _poppa_ juga. Kwonnie perkenalkan diri."

Si kecil Jeon mendongak. Matanya yang bulat menatap ragu pamannya. Namun setelah mendapatkan senyuman, si bocah memberanikan diri untuk menatap pria berbibir tebal yang masih berjongkok di depannya.

"Umm… namaku Kwonnie. Kwonnie bisa makan papika dan suka _Optimus Prime_. Umurnya Kwonnie empat. Kwonnie baru saja pipis dengan Paman Yoon Yoon."

Seokjin terkekeh mendengar perkenalan menggemaskan balita di hadapannya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. "Halo, nama paman, Kim Seokjin. Kwonnie bisa memanggil Paman Jinnie. Bagaimana?"

Jeon Taekwon menyambut uluran tangan paman barunya, lalu mengangguk.

"Anak pintar."

Si bocah terlihat malu-malu saat mendapatkan usapan di kepalanya. Matanya berbinar ketika Seokjin memberinya sebungkus permen coklat.

"Kau bilang kau pamannya, berarti Kwonnie keponakanku juga?" Seokjin berdiri perlahan. Ia mengeryit saat mendapat anggukan dari sepupunya sebagai jawaban. "Anak siapa?"

Pria Min menghela nafas. Ia bosan mendengar suara Seokjin yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu. Ya, menggangu… karena seharusnya ia bisa kembali duduk tenang di kursinya, namun malah tertahan di sini untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutnya tidak berguna.

" _Poppa-_ ku namanya Kim Taehyung." ucap si bocah tiba-tiba. Ia mengulurkan permennya kepada Paman Yoongi, minta untuk dibukakan. Setelahnya, mata bulatnya bertatapan dengan mata bulat Paman Jinnie. "Katanya _poppa_ nanti Kwonnie namanya tidak Jeon Taekwon lagi tapi menjadi Kim Taekwon agar lebih keren seperti _poppa._ Katanya nanti _momma_ juga pakai Kim, jadinya Kim Jungkook, begituuuu."

Pria berbahu lebar hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Bukan karena mendengar _vocal u_ panjang yang diserukan si bocah Kwonnie, namun karena mengetahui bahwa bocah di hadapannya adalah anak dari sepupunya yang terkenal bebal untuk urusan menikah dan berkeluarga.

Dan tahu-tahu, anak Taehyung sudah sebesar ini?

Siapa tadi nama ibunya?

Jeon Jungkook?

Nama itu sungguh tidak asing… tapi siapa?

"Sudahlah _hyung._ Kau nanti juga akan tahu lebih jelasnya saat makan malam di rumah _imo._ " gumam Yoongi memotong lamunan Seokjin. Kalau boleh jujur, ia mengatakannya demi menghindari tanggung jawab menjelaskan segala pertanyaan di kepala lawan bicaranya. "Kau datang, 'kan?"

Pria Kim tampak berdehem sekali. Ia menunduk untuk menatap wajah polos Jeon Taekwon yang juga tengah menatapnya. Mata bulatnya mengerjab lucu, bibirnya bergerak-gerak karena tengah mengulum permen.

" _Well,_ aku sebenarnya ada acara." ungkapnya pelan. Ia kembali mengusap puncak kepala bersurai halus si balita. "Tapi sepertinya aku harus membatalkannya dan lebih memilih untuk menghadiri undangan _imo._ "

"Kau memang harus, karena bocah ini dan ibunya yang jadi bintang utama."

"Ah! Begitu rupanya…"

Seokjin sepertinya paham _point_ dari acara yang diadakan bibinya. Bagaimanapun, beberapa kali bibi Taeyeon mencoba untuk mengenalkan Taehyung kepada wanita yang dianggapnya berkelas. Kemungkinan besar, ibu dari si bocah ini tidak disukai, makanya Nyonya Kim mengundang banyak orang untuk makan malam keluarga.

Mungkin, hanya mungkin, untuk menunjukkan bahwa keluarga Kim adalah keluarga yang terpandang atau sejenisnya.

"Paman Yoon Yoon ayo kembali ke tempat _poppa_ katanya tadi _poppa_ minta tolong Kwonnie bantu bekerja. Kalau lama-lama terus nanti Kwonnie tidak bisa bantu mengawasi."

Yoongi merasakan tarikan di tangannya dan langsung menghela. "Baiklah, beri salam kepada Paman Seokjin dulu."

" _Bubye_ Paman Jinnie, Kwonnie mau kembali bekerja dulu, oke?"

Dan Seokjin tertawa renyah. Ia mengangguk setelah memberikan cubitan gemas di pipi gembil keponakannya.

"Baiklah, paman juga harus kembali bekerja. Sampai jumpa nanti malam."

Si bocah mengangguk saja meski ia tidak tahu kenapa Paman Jinnie ingin berjumpa dengannya nanti malam. Ia memutuskan untuk menyeret si pemalas Paman Yoon Yoon ke ruang rapat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nanti, Kwonnie harus bersikap sopan, mengerti?"

Jeon Taekwon mengangguk saat _momma_ dengan lembut mengusap kepalanya. Ia baru saja mandi, dan _momma_ langsung memakaikan kemeja biru muda dan celana pendek berwarna putih. Ada dasi kupu-kupu kecilnya juga, dan kali ini Kwonnie tidak menolak untuk memakainya.

 _Poppa_ bilang dirinya akan menjadi bos besar karena ia satu-satunya yang memakai dasi, sedangkan ayah dan ibunya hanya memakai kemeja santai tanpa dasi.

Bocah keren mana yang menolak posisi bos besar?

Pasti orang itu bukanlah Jeon Taekwon.

Jungkook dengan kemeja bermotif garis vertikal hitam-putih terlihat sedang mencoba merapikan rambut, sementara Taehyung yang telah selesai mengenakan kemeja putih polos yang dimasukkan ke celana hitamnya kini menggendong sang putra dan mencium gemas pipinya.

"Memangnya mau kemana?" tanya si bocah pada akhirnya. Sepasang mata bulatnya menatap sang ayah yang terlihat santai membawanya keluar dari kamar. "Tapi nanti tidak makan malam?"

Seingat Kwonnie, ia pergi ke rumah sakit setelah rapat melelahkan di kantor _poppa-_ nya selesai. Dirinya dan _poppa_ sempat makan siang di kantin rumah sakit sambil melakukan _video call_ dengan _momma_ yang juga sedang makan. Sampai di rumah, Taekwon tidur siang. Kegiatannya hingga saat ini sungguh tidak ada yang menempati posisi makan malam, dan jika bocah keren sepertinya tidak makan malam, nanti ia bisa kelaparan saat bangun di tengah malam.

Itu bukan ide yang bagus.

Pewaris Kim terkekeh ringan. Ia mendudukkan putranya di sofa putih gading yang ada di depan televisi. "Kwonnie akan bertemu kakek dan nenek, juga keluarga yang lain. Ada Paman Yoon Yoon juga. Nanti kita akan makan malam bersama."

Balita menggemaskan mengangguk paham. "Sama Paman Jinnie juga?"

"Paman Jinnie?" pria Kim membeo. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tanda tidak mengerti.

"Tadi Kwonnie bertemu Paman Jinnie Seokjinnie di kantor _poppa_ katanya sampai jumpa nanti malam begitu."

Taehyung mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa ia memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan balita lucunya.

"Kwonnie tunggu di sini sebentar sambil nonton TV, _poppa_ akan menjemput _momma_ di kamar, oke?"

Jeon mungil mengacungkan ibu jari sebelah kirinya. Ia lalu fokus menonton tayangan kartun di televisi yang berukuran sangat besar.

Pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ pun langsung beranjak untuk segera kembali masuk ke kamar. Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat sang kekasih nampak gelisah sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya resah.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja." gumam Taehyung santai. Sepasang lengannya dengan sangat kasual memeluk calon istrinya dari belakang. Dikecupnya lembut tengkuk pemuda Jeon.

"Aku tidak bisa, _hyung._ Jantungku tidak mau diam."

Pria Kim tertawa renyah. Perlahan ia membalik tubuh Jungkook sehingga mereka kini berhadapan, masih dengan kedua lengannya bertengger di pinggang yang lebih muda.

"Jantungnya jangan diam, nanti kau mati."

Jeon Jungkook cemberut. Ia memukul lengan kekasihnya, lalu menenggelamkan wajah yang memerah ke dada bidang pria bersurai arang.

"Kau dengar?" gumam Taehyung usai dirinya puas tertawa. Tangannya mengusap perlahan tengkuk Jungkook, sedikit menekannya sedemikian rupa hingga telinga pemuda manis yang dicintai kini menempel tepat di dada kirinya. "Aku juga sedang sangat gugup."

Pemuda Jeon mendongakkan kepala hanya untuk mendapati pria pujaannya tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi aku berpura-pura tenang agar bocah kesayanganku menganggapku keren." Taehyung merasakan sepasang lengan mengalung di lehernya erat. Ia kembali tersenyum. "Boleh aku minta agar kau menyembunyikan keresahanmu sedikit saja? Aku ingin kau menunjukkan wajah sedih dan gelisah hanya di hadapanku. Di depan orang lain, jadilah Jeon Jungkook yang kuat. Aku tahu permintaanku sangat egois, apalagi setelah selama ini kau berjuang sendirian. Bersamaku, kau pasti ingin melepas penat yang selama ini kau rasakan. Tapi bisakah kau menahannya jika sedang berada di depan keluargaku? Aku ingin mereka tahu bahwa calon menantu keluarga Kim adalah pemuda tangguh yang lebih dari pantas untuk bersanding dengan diriku."

"Cerewet." sahut Jungkook cepat. Sebuah kekehan lirih lolos, dan ia mengangguk singkat.

Kim Taehyung bukan pria yang pandai merangkai kata-kata, namun ia paham betul bahwa kekasihnya itu memohon agar dirinya ikut _berjuang_ untuk hubungan mereka di hadapan keluarga Kim. Jungkook mengerti, Taehyung tidak akan bisa merebut hati keluarga besarnya sendirian.

Maka sosok yang berusia enam tahun lebih muda mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia mengecup lembut bibir sang pria pujaan. Memang hanya sebuah kecupan tanpa nafsu di dalamnya, dan Kim Taehyung membalasnya dengan lumatan perlahan sebanyak tiga kali.

" _Mommaaaaaa!_ "

Teriakan menggema bocah Jeon berhasil membuat kedua orangtuanya tersentak. Ia berlari mendekati ayah dan ibunya yang masih berpelukan.

Jeon Taekwon tidak menyukai ini.

"Kenapa Kwonnie tidak diajak pelukan-pelukan? Selalu _momma_ dan _poppa_ diam-diam pelukan tidak mengajak Kwonnie tapi Kwonnie ingin ikut juga karena _momma_ dan _poppa_ kesayangannya Kwonnie!"

Taehyung menyambut putranya yang langsung menubrukkan badan. Pira Kim menggendongnya, lalu mencium gemas pipi gembil yang menggembung karena kesal.

"Sini, _poppa_ juga mau peluk erat kesayangan _poppa._ "

"Sama _momma_ juga peluk Kwonnie!" protes si bocah karena sang bunda hanya menatap dirinya dan _poppa_ sambil terkekeh.

Tentu Jungkook langsung mengabulkan permintaan balitanya yang menggemaskan. Dipeluknya tubuh sang calon suami dengan Jeon Taekwon di tengah keduanya. Bukannya mengerang protes karena sesak, Kwonnie malah tertawa senang saat berada di dalam dekapan ayah dan ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil hitam milik Taehyung memasuki gerbang kediaman Kim yang kelewat mewah. Kwonnie saja sampai terkagum-kagum, mengatakan bahwa kediaman keluarga Kim nampak seperti istana yang biasa muncul di film animasi _Disney._

"Tapi kalau di dalam kartun ada yang ada monsternya tinggal di rumah besar. Di rumah ini ada monsternya juga?"

Jungkook terkekeh mengusap balita yang duduk di pangkuannya. Ingin rasanya ia mengatakan bahwa sebagian besar penghuninya memang _monster._ Tapi mana ia tega? Jagoan kecilnya harus menjadi seorang yang penyayang. Ia tak mau mengajarkan anaknya untuk membenci.

"Sini gandeng _poppa._ " ucap sang ayah saat mereka turun dari mobil.

Seorang wanita paruh baya langsung mendekat dan membungkuk hormat. "Selamat datang, Tuan Muda."

"Kau melakukan apa yang kuminta, Bi?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab anggukan.

"Bagus, ada di kursi penumpang bagian belakang. Nanti kuncinya tolong berikan kepada Minjae saja agar ia memindah mobil ke garasi."

Kepala pembantu kediaman Kim mengangguk. Ia melirik sekilas tuannya yang terdengar begitu ramah dan bahagia. Dan ia tersenyum kecil kepada balita yang digandeng oleh tuannya.

" _Pa, pa, poppa_ kenapa memberi kunci mobilnya kepada bibi yang tidak dikenal?" tanya si balita polos membuat wanita paruh baya di hadapannya terkekeh. Kwonnie menoleh kepada _momma-_ nya saat merasakan usapan di kepala. "Kenapa?"

" _Poppa_ kenal dengan Bibi Song. Coba Kwonnie kenalan dengan Bibi Song juga." Jungkook berucap lembut. Bibi Song ditugaskan oleh nyonya besar untuk mengecek rumah pribadi Taehyung sebanyak tiga kali seminggu, dan itu biasanya menjadi waktu dimana Jungkook bertemu dan berbincang dengan wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat muda itu. "Bibi Song orang yang baik."

Jeon kecil meringis ragu. Ia menatap kedua orangtuanya bergentian sebelum memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan diri kepada bibi yang sejak tadi tersenyum.

"Aku namanya Kwonnie. Kwonnie suka makan kue dan menggambar." si bocah berusaha membungkuk meski masih dengan sebelah tangan yang menggandeng jemari ayahnya.

"Kwonnie putraku dan Jungkook, Bi."

Awalnya, Bibi Song tersenyum saat melihat tingkah lucu bocah yang baru ditemuinya, namun ketika tuannya memberitahukan sebuah fakta, ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dirinya terkejut.

Ia mendengar bahwa Tuan Muda Kim akan membawa seseorang, juga seorang anak kecil ketika makan malam nanti. Awalnya, ia tidak terlalu mempeduikan karena Bibi Song bukan tipe yang suka ikut campur dengan hal-hal yang di luar kendalinya. Terlepas dari itu, Kim Taehyung yang memiliki seorang putra menggemaskan bersama Jeon Jungkook, yang notabene adalah pemuas nafsunya, terdengar mengejutkan.

" _Poppa,_ bibinya tidak mau berkenalan dengan Kwonnie…" balita bercelana pendek merengek. Tangan mungilnya mengayun-ayunkan lengan besar sang ayah. Bibirnya yang mencebik terlihat menggemaskan.

Mendengar itu, sang kepala pembantu tertawa renyah. Ia lalu berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Tuan Muda Kecilnya yang lucu. "Maafkan bibi, tadi bibi terpesona karena Tuan Muda sangat tampan dan menggemaskan."

Jeon Taekwon tersenyum malu-malu, sungguh menggemaskan. Kalau saja Bibi Song tidak mengingat bahwa bocah di hadapannya adalah putra dari sang Tuan Muda, ia pasti sudah mencubit pipinya yang menggemaskan.

"Tapi Kwonnie namanya Kwonnie, bukan Tuan Muda. Kwonnie mau dipanggil Kwonnie saja."

Sang kepala pelayan terkekeh. Kwonnie benar-benar mirip dengan Jungkook. Ia pun menganggukkan kepala. "Baiklah, Bibi akan memanggil dengan sebutan Kwonnie. Kwonnie boleh memanggil bibi dengan nama Bibi Song, oke?"

Jeon Taekwon mengangguk. Ia masih tersenyum malu-malu karena dipuji tampan.

"Ya sudah, Bi. Kami masuk dulu."

Setelahnya, Bibi Song berdiri dan mengangguk. Ia menerima kunci mobil dari Tuan Mudanya untuk membuka kursi penumpang bagian belakang.

" _Pa, Pa, Poppa…_ Minjae itu siapa? Kenapa nanti Minjae memindah mobil _poppa_?"

"Minjae itu sopir di rumah ini."

"Uuu… sopir itu pandai menyetir mobil?"

"Sopir pandai menyetir mobil karena pekerjaannya menyetir mobil."

"Tapi _momma_ bisa menyetir mobil?"

" _Momma_ tidak bisa menyetir mobil, tapi _momma_ bisa mengendarai sepeda motor yang keren."

"Ayolah, Kook… jangan mencoba terlihat keren."

"Tapi aku memang bisa naik sepeda motor, _hyung._ "

Bibi Song tersenyum melihat interaksi keluarga kecil Taehyung. Ia tahu betul tuannya tidak suka jika ada yang melebihi dirinya. Apalagi sekarang Taehyung memiliki seorang putra yang lincah, pasti pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ itu ingin terlihat sebagai sosok yang paling keren di mata anaknya.

Lepas dari lamunannya, wanita dengan rambut yang dicepol itu segera melaksanakan apa yang Tuan Mudanya perintahkan.

.

.

" _Take a deep breath…_." bisik Taehyung sembari melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang pemuda bersurai madu yang berjalan di sampingnya. Sementara itu, tangannya yang lain menggandeng si balita yang riang menggoyangkannya sambil berjalan.

Jungkook mengangguk. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya sekuat tenaga. Kim Taehyung saja bisa melakukannya. Sebagai calon pendamping sang Tuan Muda, Jungkook juga harus mampu melakukan hal yang sama.

"Nanti Kwonnie akan bertemu paman, bibi, juga kakek dan nenek. Beri salam dan jadi anak yang baik, siap?"

"Siaaapp…" gumam si bocah riang. Ia menoleh ke arah ibunya yang baru saja berpesan. "Kwonnie anak jagoan harus bersikap baik karena anak baik itu baik."

Pemuda Jeon terkekeh.

Keluarga kecil itu berjalan memasuki ruang tengah dimana beberapa orang sudah berkumpul.

"Ahh, sudah datang rupanya." ucap seseorang cukup keras. Pria itu memakai kemeja santai berwarna merah muda yang dipadukan dengan celana panjang putih berbahan _jeans._ "Kwonnie!"

" _Pa,_ itu Paman Jinnie." ucap Taekwon mencoba berbisik saat ia melihat seseorang yang tadi siang berkenalan dengannya di kantor sang ayah.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk sambil menunjukkan senyuman.

Ia segera membawa calon istri dan anaknya mendekati sofa, tempat para sepupunya berkumpul.

"Kwonnie, ayo berkenalan dengan paman dan bibi."

Si bocah beringsut untuk bersembunyi di belakang kaki _momma-_ nya. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak pernah berkenalan dengan orang sebanyak ini, apalagi semuanya orang dewasa, dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Di kantor ayahnya tadi, ia hanya perlu duduk dan mengawasi sehingga ia merasa dirinya baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang, ia harus memperkenalkan diri dan bicara dengan mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, paman dan bibi baik." Jungkook mencoba menenangkan. Ia segera menggendong putranya yang terlihat malu dan ragu.

"Yang duduk di sana itu Paman Chan dan Paman Baek." sang ayah mencoba mengenalkan dari yang duduk di ujung paling kanan. Ia mengatakannya urut sehingga Taekwon bisa mengingatnya lebih mudah. "Kwonnie sudah bertemu dengan Paman Jinnie di kantor _poppa._ Lihat, Paman Jinnie tersenyum kepada Kwonnie."

Si bocah melambaikan tangannya ragu ke arah pria berkemeja merah jambi. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar menunjukkan _rectangle smile_ yang mirip seperti milik ayahnya.

"Ada Paman Jongin dan Bibi Krystal."

Kali ini giliran pria berlukit eksotis yang ditunjuk oleh Taehyung. Pria itu duduk bersebelahan dengan wanita cantik berwajah dingin.

Kim Taehyung sepertinya paham dengan apa yang coba ibunya lakukan pada makan malam kali ini.

Tidak ada paman atau bibi Taehyung, namun beberapa sepupunya yang terbilang _sukses_ turut hadir. Kemungkinan, Kim Taeyeon ingin menunjukkan bahwa Kim Taehyung seharusnya bersanding dengan sosok yang sukses seperti para sepupunya.

Min Yoongi belum datang, ada kemungkinan beberapa orang lagi akan ada di acara makan malam nanti.

Tanpa sadar sebelah lengan Taehyung memeluk erat pinggang pemuda Jeon. Dadanya terasa sakit. Ia sadar, kekasihnya bahkan tidak kuliah. Dan itu membuatnya merasa takut. Kim Taehyung sungguh takut kalau nanti latar belakang pendidikan Jungkook akan dijadikan bahan guyonan.

"Perkenalkan…"

Suara lembut itu membuyarkan lamunan seorang Kim Taehyung. Ia segera menoleh hanya untuk mendapati wajah rupawan sang kekasih yang tengah tersenyum sambil menatap para sepupunya.

"Namaku Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook. Salam kenal…"

Pemuda Jeon membungkukkan tubuhnya, masih dengan menggendong putra mereka, masih dengan lengan Taehyung yang erat memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

Tak berapa lama, Jeon Jungkook menegakkan badan, membujuk putranya supaya memperkenalkan dirinya juga.

"Kwonnie, jagoan _momma,_ perkenalkan dirimu, sayang."

Jeon Jungkook tersenyum lembut, terlihat sangat manis di sepasang mata kecoklatan pewaris Kim _Enterprise._ Ada rasa percaya diri, juga harapan yang terselip di sana.

 _Ahh… benar juga. Kim Taehyung yang memintanya untuk terlihat tegar dan kuat._

Bocah kesayangannya terlihat ragu, namun ia menatap paman dan bibinya satu per satu. Dengan tubuh yang masih berada di gendongan sang ibu, Taekwon menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah para orang dewasa yang baru ditemuinya. "Nama Kwonnie, Kwonnie. Umur Kwonnie empat tahun, dan suka _Optimus Prime_ dan _Bumble Bee._ Kwonnie bisa makan papika tapi tidak terlalu suka, tapi Kwonnie bisa makan. Kwonnie juga suka menggambar."

Kim Seokjin menjadi satu-satunya yang memekik gemas saat keponakannya itu membungkukkan badan.

Ia segera beranjak dari sofa untuk selanjutnya mendekati balita Kwonnie yang lucu.

"Sini gendong Paman Jinnie. Paman Jinnie ingin menggendong keponakan paman yang pintar."

Awalnya Taekwon terlihat ragu, namun ia berakhir dengan berpindah ke gendongan Seokjin karena pria berbahu lebar itu mengiminginya dengan permen coklat.

Taehyung hampir saja menggandeng kekasihnya untuk duduk di sofa, tetapi sosok seorang wanita yang sangat dihormatinya berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan diikuti oleh sosok pria.

" _Eomma…"_ gumamnya sambil sedikit membungkuk. Pelukannya pada pinggang sang kekasih mengerat.

Jungkook melakukan hal yang sama, membungkuk.

"Taehyung…"

Suara itu terdengar begitu familiar, diikuti sesosok wanita lainnya yang muncul dari balik badan pria yang mengikuti Nyonya Kim. Wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan saat sepasang matanya menangkap Jeon Jungkook berdiri di samping Kim Taehyung.

"Kau…"

Bibir si wanita bersurai panjang bergetar. Ia segera berjalan mendekati kedua lelaki yang terpaut usia enam tahun, lalu memeluk salah satunya erat seolah dirinya tak akan pernah mau melepasnya lagi.

 _Sesak._

 _Dada Jeon Jungkook terasa sangat sesak._

.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak akan banyak berkata diriku ini…..

 **.**

 **Langsung ke akhir kata saja,**

 **Review please**


	13. Chapter 13

Dada Jungkook terasa sesak. Ia berusaha menunjukkan senyuman walau terlihat kelewat canggung.

Sementara itu, pria Kim yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya merasakan gemuruh yang begitu sulit ia terima. Bibirnya berdecak pelan, lalu sepasang tangannya bergerak sebagai respon atas senyum canggung calon istrinya.

" _Noona,_ lepaskan." ucapnya datar. Wajahnya terlihat kesal saat wanita yang biasanya pendiam itu bersikap kelewat girang hanya karena melihat kelinci manis yang ia bawa. Bahkan dengan tidak sopannya Jeon Jungkook dipeluk erat. "Kau menyakiti calon istriku."

"Calon istrimu?" wanita bersurai panjang menoleh, ia memfokuskan pandangannya ke wajah sepupunya. Ia beralih menatap pemuda yang tengah dipeluknya. Tangannya perlahan naik untuk membingkai pipi Jungkook. "Kata _imo,_ Tae akan membawa _seseorang_. Bilang padaku, kalian berkenalan setelah Kwonnie lahir dan sama sekali tidak saling kenal sebelumnya. Katakan bahwa ia bukan si brengsek yang dulu…"

Ucapan menggantung itu dilontarkan lirih, lalu senyum Jeon Jungkook yang didapatnya sebagai jawaban membuatnya ingin segera menghajar pewaris Kim.

" _Momma!"_ pekik suara melengking yang terdengar kesal diikuti dengan sosok mungil yang menyelipkan tubuhnya di antara kaki _momma_ dan wanita yang tengah memeluknya. " _Momma_ selalu peluk-peluk tidak mengajak Kwonnie!"

Kim Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, menatap sang putra yang sama sekali tidak canggung saat berinteraksi dengan wanita bertubuh pendek yang memeluk erat _momma_ kesayangannya.

" _Aigoo…_ Kwonnie sudah bertambah besar." ujarnya wanita itu ceria. Ia segera mengubah ekspresi wajahnya yang semula tampak kesal sekaligus khawatir dan menggantikannya dengan senyum ramah. Sepasang tangannya melepaskan pipi Jungkook yang langsung bernafas lega. Dengan sangat kasual, lengan itu mengangkat tubuh bocah berusia empat yang masih cemberut. "Hei, anak tampan harus tersenyum ramah. Kenapa menunjukkan wajah marah?"

Jeon Taekwon langsung menunjukkan senyum lebarnya saat tubuhnya dipeluk gemas, lalu diberikan kecupan bertubi-tubi di pipi.

" _Mimo_ tiba-tiba muncul tapi tidak bilang-bilang Kwonnie kalau mau datang, tapi Kwonnie senang karena _mimo_ datang walau tidak pas ulang tahun Kwonnie, tapi tidak senang karena tidak mengajak Kwonnie berpelukan bersama."

Mendapat protes, wanita bersurai kecoklatan hanya tertawa renyah dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf sebelum kembali memberi kecupan. Ia sempat menoleh ke arah Kim Taehyung dan berucap, "Kita perlu bicara soal ini, Kim. Jangan harap kau bisa kabur dariku."

Setelah itu, kaki jenjangnya yang memakai _heels_ berwarna merah melangkah pergi, masih sambil menggendong balita yang tengah memainkan pipinya. " _Mimo_ lupa tidak membawa hadiah ulang tahun Kwonnie. Nanti _mimo_ berikan, tapi Kwonnie ikut _mimo_ dulu, oke?"

"Kook." gumam Taehyung seraya kembali memeluk pinggang sang kekasih. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Jujur saja, Kim Taehyung merasa sangat penasaran. Setahunya, Jungkook tidak memiliki banyak teman, terutama wanita. Ditambah lagi, sepupunya memeluk Jeon erat tanpa izin, dan yang dipeluk sama sekali tidak protes. Siapapun pasti bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Jeon Jungkook memiliki hubungan dekat dengan wanita yang memeluknya tadi.

"Maksudmu, Joohyun _noona_?" Jungkook menoleh hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah anggukan dari calon suaminya. Ia balas mengangguk seraya menatap bocahnya yang sedang bermain dengan _mimo-_ nya, juga Paman Jinnie yang mengomel karena Kwonnie tiba-tiba saja meninggalkannya. "Joohyun _noona_ berteman dengan kakakku. Ia dan suaminya juga banyak membantuku saat aku kembali ke Busan dan tidak memiliki apa-apa."

Dada Kim Taehyung berdenyut sakit.

Bukan karena pemuda Jeon mengenal sepupunya yang menyebalkan, tapi karena ia melewatkan banyak hal, termasuk saat Jungkook berada di masa-masa sulitnya.

Jungkook terkekeh lirih saat merasakan pelukan di pinggangnya bertambah erat. Seolah memahami kekhawatiran pria pujaannya, pemuda Jeon menunjukkan senyum simpulnya sebagai penenang. "Tidak apa-apa, kau bersamaku sekarang."

Pria bersurai jelaga balas tersenyum mendengar ucapan calon istrinya. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berjalan mendekati ibunya yang berdiri sambil melipat tangan. Sempat ia melirik di balik tubuh ibunya, sosok pria tengah memberikan senyum lebar lalu berjalan mendekati Taekwon yang masih sibuk dengan dua orang dewasa yang berebut memainkan pipinya.

" _Eomma._ " gumamnya lembut. Ia berusaha menunjukkan senyum setibanya di hadapan wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

"Taehyung, kau sudah datang?"

Suara itu terdengar tegas, bahkan membuat Nyonya Kim menoleh ke belakang.

Tuan Besar Kim di sana, berjalan mendekat sambil melepas kacamatanya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja secara asal.

Jungkook menunduk hormat. Kalau boleh jujur, sekarang ini jantungnya tengah berdetak kelewat cepat.

"Kwonnie." Taehyung menoleh ke arah putranya yang masih asik bermain dengan wanita yang dipanggilnya _mimo._ Ia memberikan isyarat dengan tangan supaya si bocah segera menghampirinya. "Kemari."

Taekwon tampak cemberut. Paman Jinnie baru saja memberinya coklat, dan ia belum sempat membukanya.

"Sana Kwonnie ke tempat _momma._ Nanti _pipo_ bukakan bungkus coklatnya, tapi Kwonnie ke sana dulu." pria yang tadi berada di belakang Nyonya Kim berujar. Tangan besarnya terulur untuk mengusap kepala bocah Jeon.

"Tapi nanti _pipo_ sama _mimo_ tidak boleh minta karena Paman Jinnie memberikan untuk Kwonnie dan _pipo_ suka coklat tapi tetap tidak boleh minta karena kata _poppa-_ ku anak besar tidak makan coklat banyak-banyak."

Yang dipanggil _pipo_ mengangguk sambil menunjukkan _gummy smile-_ nya. " _Pipo_ tidak akan minta."

Jeon Taekwon mengacungkan ibu jari sebelah kanannya lalu berlari menuju sang ayah. Ia mempercayakan coklat pemberian Paman Jinnie ke tangan _pipo._

Kwonnie langsung menggandeng sebelah tangan sang ayah, lalu berdiri di sebelahnya. Ia menatap bingung dua orang dewasa yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dan ketika mata bulatnya menatap sosok wanita yang, seingatnya, pernah ia lihat di layar ponsel pintar milik _poppa,_ Taekwon langsung melepas gandengannya dan beralih untuk memeluk sebelah kaki ayahnya.

Taehyung memaklumi.

Ia tahu alasan putra kesayangannya bersikap seperti ini.

" _Eomma, appa,_ ini Jungkook, calon istriku."

"Selamat malam, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim. Aku Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam. Ia bertahan dengan posisi itu cukup lama sebelum memutuskan untuk menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. "Salam kenal."

Penyandang marga Jeon menunjukkan senyumnya. Ia berusaha terlihat sopan dan _pantas._

"Yang ini Taekwon, putraku yang pintar dan menggemaskan."

Jeon Taekwon memeluk kaki ayahnya semakin erat saat sang ayah memberikan tanda supaya ia memperkenalkan diri. Si balita lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang _poppa._

"Jagoan, ayo berikan salam." Jungkook menyamakan tingginya dengan sang putra. Diusapnya kepala Kwonnie, lalu dicium lembut.

"Berikan salam untuk _halmonie_ dan _haraboji._ " Taehyung menimpali. Ia hanya menunjukkan senyum simpul sambil ikut mengusap lembut puncak kepala balitanya. Hatinya terasa nyeri saat Taekwon kecilnya mendongak, lalu menggelengkan kepala.

Sepasang netranya berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi katanya Kwonnie bodoh, tapi Kwonnie bukan anak bodoh. Kwonnie pintar ya, _poppa?_ "

Jungkook meraih tubuh putranya. Digendongnya tubuh berbalut kemeja biru itu, lalu dibawanya berdiri. Ia melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk putra semata wayangnya, dan Kim Taeyeon berdiri angkuh di sana. Sungguh pemuda Jeon pernah mendengar dari Taehyung mengenai ini. Tapi ia tak mengangka putranya sampai tidak mau memperkenalkan diri.

"Kwonnie anak pintar, jagoan _poppa_ yang paling pintar." ucap Kim Taehyung lembut. Ia menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya kepada balita menggemaskannya, lalu memberikan sebuah ciuman gemas di pipi. " _Halmoni_ mungkin salah bicara, atau Kwonnie yang salah dengar."

Jungkook menatap calon suaminya lekat. _Momma_ Jeon lalu mengusap pipi balitanya dan ikut membujuksupaya Kwonnie mau memperkenalkan diri. Kalau boleh jujur, dadanya terasa nyeri.

"Jagoan _momma_ anak yang hebat, pasti keren kalau memberi salam dengan berani."

"Uhh…" Taekwon tampak berpikir.

Awalnya ia takut kepada wanita yang kata _poppa-_ nya adalah _halmoni_ karena ia pernah dikatai bodoh saat menerima _video call_ di kamar hotel _poppa._ Tapi bisa saja _halmoni_ salah bicara karena Kwonnie juga pernah salah bicara. Ketika itu dirinya ingin mengatakan _peek-a-boo,_ tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah _Pikachu._ Kedua kata itu jika diucapkan memang agak mirip. Atau, kemarin ia mendengar kata _mesum,_ tapi ternyata _poppa_ dan _momma_ sedang membicarakan _minum._

Meski Kwonnie tidak tahu _halmoni-_ nya ingin mengatakan apa, tapi salah bicara dan salah dengar cukup masuk akal. Maka bocah jagoan sepertinya tidak harus merasa takut jika hanya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Mau, ya? Kwonnie memperkenalkan diri kepada _halmoni_ dan _haraboji_?"

"Uhh.. Kwonnie bisa kenalan yang keren." gumam si bocah pada akhirnya sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, memberi tanda kepada sang _momma_ bahwa ia ingin turun.

Pemuda Jeon tentu menuruti keinginan sang putra. Ia lalu tersenyum bangga dan memberikan sebuah kecupan sebagai penyemangat.

"Halo, _halmoni_ dan _haraboji._ Namaku Jeon Taekwon, umur empat tahun. Kwonnie suka dipanggil Kwonnie dan suka robotan dan mobil-mobilan. Kwonnie juga suka kue dan bermain. Salam kenal."

Lalu bocah mungil bercelana pendek itu membungkukkan badannya penuh semangat.

Kim Taehyung memejamkan matanya sejenak. Untuk saat ini, suasana lumayan kondusif, terutama untuk balitanya. Dirinya belum yakin dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Yang jelas, ia perlu tahu sejauh apa Joohyun mengenal kekasihnya. Jika perlu, ia akan menanyakan hal-hal yang tak sampai hati ia tanyakan secara langsung kepada Jeon Jungkook.

"Kalau Taehyung sudah datang, lebih baik kita mulai saja makan malamnya." ucap Tuan Besar Kim singkat. Ia segera berjalan mendahului yang lain menuju ruang makan. Istrinya mengekor di belakang, diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Huh… kenapa salamnya Kwonnie tidak dijawab?" bocah Jeon melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ia menatap punggung kakek dan neneknya dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Anak yang baik akan memberi salam, kakek dan nenek yang baik harusnya menjawab salam cucunya.

Terdengar kekehan dari arah belakang, dan itu membuat Kwonnie menoleh. Ia mendapati _pipo-_ nya berjalan mendekat. Lelaki yang memiliki senyum secerah matahari itu berjongkok lalu mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara pelan.

"Ini rahasia, tapi sebenarnya _halmoni_ dan _haraboji_ sudah sangat kelaparan, makanya mereka buru-buru ingin makan."

Dan Kwonnie terkikik sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. "Uuu… kalau tidak cepat makan nanti perutnya berbunyi."

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, oke?"

Si bocah mengangguk, masih dengan tangan yang menumpuk di atas mulutnya sendiri.

Bukan hanya dengan Joohyun saja Jeon Taekwon terlihat akrab, tetapi juga dengan suami wanita itu, Park Bogum. Dan Kim Taehyung sukses dibuat semakin penasaran dengan hubungan ketiganya.

.

 **A fanfiction, the continuation of "Puzzled"**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Family, Hurt/ Comfort, Humor, dll**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated:** **M for the language and theme, and** _ **yeah**_

 **Warning: OC for** **Taekwon** _ **.**_

 **Ambigu, TYPO tak tertahankan, m-preg (?)**

 **PANJANG DAN MEMBOSANKAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Painted"**

 **Part XIII: the Vertical Lines**

Jeon Taekwon mencebikkan bibirnya tanda kesal. Ia tengah duduk di kursi makan, dan meja yang berada di hadapannya sungguh terlalu tinggi. Kalau seperti ini, makan pasti akan susah.

Ia melipat tangan di depan dada, merasa tidak adil karena _poppa_ melarang Kwonnie memakai kursi yang terlihat lebih tinggi. Katanya, itu milik Jesper. Kwonnie tidak kenal dengan Jesper, tapi kedengarannya sangat menyebalkan. Dan setelah bertemu dengannya, Jesper benar menyebalkan karena ia menertawakan Kwonnie yang _tenggelam_ saat duduk di kursinya. Hanya bagian mata ke atas yang terlihat.

" _Mimo_ bilang anak tampan tersenyum ramah, kan?"

Taekwon menoleh ke kiri saat merasakan usapan di kepalanya. _Momma_ sedang tersenyum sambil menatapnya.

"Kalau cemberut seperti itu, _mimo_ pasti menganggap Kwonnie tidak tampan lagi."

Jeon mungil mengabaikan ucapan ibunya. "Tapi Kwonnie hanya bisa lihat atas meja nanti tidak bisa makan karena tinggi. Kwonnie mau kursi yang tinggi seperti di rumah juga biar bisa makan karena Kwonnie lapar."

"Kwon… _poppa_ sudah bilang besok _poppa_ belikan." Taehyung yang duduk di sebelah kanan putranya berujar. Ia menatap jagoan kecilnya, berusaha memberi pengertian. "Itu kursi milik Jesper, dan Jesper memakainya. Jangan nakal."

"Kwonnie tidak nakal, Kwonnie hanya lapar." si bocah menyanggah. "Kalau Kwonnie tidak bisa pakai kursi tinggi, Kwonnie mau dipangku supaya mejanya kelihatan."

"Jeon Taekwon." Kim Taehyung menghela. Suaranya terdengar tegas, sungguh berbeda dengan nada yang biasa ia gunakan ketika bicaranya kepada sang putra.

Yang disebut namanya langsung menunduk sambil mencebik. Sepasang tangan mungilnya kini memainkan ujung celana pendeknya. Kaki-kaki kecilnya bergerak asal..

Para pelayan sedang menaruh makanan di atas meja, tapi ia tidak peduli. Lagipula Kwonnie akan kesusahan memakannya, dan memangku Kwonnie pun _poppa_ tidak mau. Sebenarnya tidak apa jika dirinya tidak kebagian kursi tinggi asalkan Kwonnie boleh duduk di pangkuan _momma_ atau _poppa_ atau _mimo_ atau _pipo_ atau Paman Yoon Yoon, Paman Jinnie juga tidak apa karena meski baru ditemuinya hari ini, pria dengan bibir tebal itu terlihat baik dan menyenangkan. Tapi _poppa_ melarangnya.

"Nanti _momma_ bantu. Lagipula tidak sopan jika Kwonnie duduk di pangkuan _poppa_ saat makan malam bersama banyak orang seperti ini." Jungkook tersenyum ramah. Ia sempat melirik wajah pria yang mengaku sebagai calon suaminya untuk melayangkan protes, namun Taehyung tampak terlalu sibuk mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh ayahnya yang tengah memuji kekasih Kim Jongin yang katanya tengah merintis karirnya sebagai perancang busana di butik milik kakaknya yang tinggal di Amerika.

Tuan Kim memberikan isyarat kepada para tamunya untuk segera menikmati makan malam mereka. Ia duduk di ujung dengan sang istri berada di samping kirinya. Berurutan, Kim Jongin dan kekasihnya, Krystal duduk di sisi meja sebelah kiri. Dilanjutkan dengan Park Baekhyun yang telah menikah dengan pengusaha Park Chanyeol. Jangan lupakan si kecil Jesper, anak tunggal mereka yang duduk di kursi tingginya, berada tepat di tengah-tengah ayah dan ibunya.

Sementara di sisi meja sebelah kanan Tuan Kim, Taehyung bersisihan dengan jagoan kecilnya. Jungkook duduk di sebelah kanan Taekwon, lalu dilanjutkan oleh Min Yoongi yang baru tiba lima menit yang lalu. Berhadapan dengan Kim Junsu dan Kim Taeyeon, Seokjin duduk sisi lainnya, bersama dengan Park Bogum dan Park Joohyun.

Kim Taehyung menghela nafas. Ini tidak seramai yang ia kira, namun tetap saja ia merasa tertekan. Lebih tepatnya, ia takut balita menggemaskannya, juga calon istrinya merasa tertekan.

" _Ma, momma, ma._ Supnya tapi tidak bisa dikunyah." celoteh balita Jeon saat ia menerima suapan _soup_ dari ibu kesayangannya. "Seperti bubur tapi halus supnya tapi rasanya tidak seperti bubur."

Jungkook terkekeh saat melihat Kwonnie menganggukkan kepala seakan membenarkan sendiri apa yang barusan ia ucapkan. Ia melirik pria bersurai jelaga beberapa kali, tapi Taehyung sepertinya benar-benar larut dalam dunianya, seakan lupa dengan keberadaan Jungkook dan sang putra.

Pemuda Jeon hanya bisa menghela.

"Ini namanya _cream soup._ Kwonnie suka?" tanyanya lembut. Diusapnya sudut bibir balitanya yang kotor.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk ia memberi isyarat bahwa dirinya ingin makan sendiri, dan sang bunda tentu mengabulkannya. Jungkook menyangga mangkuk _soup_ putranya dengan tangan kiri, dibiarkannya Kwonnie menyantap hidangan pembukanya sendiri. Sementara itu, tangan kanannya menyendok _soup_ di hadapannya untuk dirinya. Rasanya sedikit pegal, memang. Tapi tak apa asal Taekwon senang.

"Aku masih sibuk dengan rencana pengembangan anak perusahaan di Tiongkok." gumam pria bersurai coklat bergelombang. Ia mengusap bibirnya sopan, lalu tersenyum ramah. "Pasar di sana mulai menunjukkan grafik yang bagus sejak tahun lalu, dan rencananya bulan depan aku dan Baekhyun akan berangkat ke sana."

Tuan Besar Kim tampak menganggukkan kepalanya puas atas jawaban dari keponakannya. Ia kemudian melirik Joohyun, putri kesayangan adik iparnya untuk meminta _laporan._

" _Well,_ aku tidak banyak bekerja akhir-akhir ini, hanya mengawasi klinik baru yang ada di Daegu." ucapnya santai. Ia menjeda sebentar untuk mengucapkan terima kasih ketika pelayan mengganti hidangan di hadapannya dengan _main course._ "Bogum yang akhir-akhir ini sibuk."

Yang disebut namanya terkekeh ringan. "Aku tidak bisa membantah protesnya kali ini. Aku seorang pendidik, tidak ada waktu libur untukku. Apalagi universitas tempatku bekerja sedang menjalin kerjasama untuk program pertukaran mahasiswa."

"Masih untung aku bekerja di kantor bersama Taehyung. Meski ia bos yang menyebalkan, setidaknya aku bisa mengambil cuti dan benar-benar lepas dari pekerjaan." Yoongi menimpali. Ia kemudian memasukkan potongan daging ke dalam mulutnya lalu mengunyahnya malas.

"Ahh… aku jadi ingat keributan di tiwm produkhi gara-gara masalah bwenah."

"Seokjin." tegur Tuan Kim sambil menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat keponakannya yang satu itu berbicara dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Menelan daging di mulutnya dengan susah payah, pria yang akrab dipanggil Jin itu menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. "He he.. maafkan aku. Tapi saat itu kami hampir membuang banyak produk gara-gara Taehyung."

Taehyung berdehem sekali. " _Yeah…_ tapi masalahnya sudah beres. _Produk gagal_ yang waktu itu akhirnya terjual dengan sukses, jadi _hyung_ sebaiknya jangan protes."

Kim Seokjin mendengus malas. Ia memutar bola matanya, lalu melanjutkan makan dengan brutal.

Jeon mungil tiba-tiba terkekeh. Ia menarik lengan ibunya, lalu menirukan cara Paman Jinnie memutar bola mata. Menurutnya, itu adalah hal yang lucu.

"Nanti mata Kwonnie sakit. Makan yang tenang, ya?"

Jungkook tersenyum senang saat balitanya mengangguk patuh. Ia menyuapkan daging yang telah dipotongnya kecil. Kalau boleh jujur, Jungkook sungguh tidak betah berada di sini. Suasananya benar-benar kaku. Ditambah Taehyung yang sejak tadi tak memperhatikan putra mereka, ingin rasanya ia mengajak Taekwon pulang saja.

" _Ma, momma, ma…_ masakan daging ini enak. Besok di rumah masak yang seperti ini Kwonnie mau, ya?" Kwonnie berujar riang, membuayarkan pemuda Jeon dari lamunannya. Ia tersenyum lebar saat sang bunda mengangguk.

" _Mommy_ , kenapa anak itu minta dimasakkan di rumah?" Jesper bertanya penasaran. Ia menunjuk Taekwon yang kini menatapnya bingung.

"Mungkin karena tidak pernah memakan makanan seenak ini, makanya ia minta ibunya membuat yang seperti ini." Baekhyun berujar santai. Ia menyuapkan sepotong besar daging ke mulut kecil putranya.

" _Momma-_ ku bisa masak enak. Kwonnie sering makan yang enak-enak." bocah Jeon berujar protes. Ia memicingkan matanya menatap sosok yang seingatnya bernama Paman Baek. " _Momma_ juga bisa buat kue yang enak. Kwonnie suka kue coklat enak setiap hari."

"Huu… makan kue coklat itu tidak boleh setiap hari nanti giginya sakit." Jesper tidak mau kalah. Ia suka kue coklat, tapi kata _mommy-_ nya, Jesper tidak boleh memakannya setiap hari. Karenanya, ia tidak setuju dengan apa yang bocah pendek itu katakan.

"Kwonnie boleh makan kue coklat atau yang lainnya setiap hari tapi satu, tapi nanti sikat gigi yang bersih sekali. Kalau tidak sikat gigi bersih nanti sakit giginya tapi kalau bersih jadi tidak apa-apa. Kwonnie juga makan sayur agar bisa kuat dan giginya juga kuat dan bakteri takut." Jeon Taekwon mencoba menjelaskan panjang lebar. Wajahnya tampak serius, dan ia menunjukkan senyum kotaknya saat sang ayah akhirnya menoleh, menatap dirinya dan memberikan usapan lembut di kepala.

"Anak pintar…" puji Taehyung. Ia tahu betul bagaimana putranya sangat menuruti perintah Jungkook untuk tidak banyak memakan kue.

"Kekasihmu itu benar-benar tidak becus mengurus anak. Bagaimana bisa ia memberinya makanan manis setiap hari? Dasar idiot." Park Baekhyun bergumam. Ia tersenyum miring sambil lagi-lagi menyuapi putranya.

Baru saja ingin membalas, Kim Taehyung langsung bungkam begitu merasakan usapan lembut di punggung tangannya. Ia mendapati sang kekasih yang mencoba tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Kim muda pun memilih untuk menghela panjang. Meski tak mengucapkan apapun, ia sempat berdecak pelan.

" _Poppa, pa._ Idiot itu apa?" mata bulat Jeon Taekwon berkedip lucu saat ia bertanya kepada ayahnya. Ia menolehkan wajah ke arah sang ibu, membuka mulutnya tanda ingin disuapi lagi. Walau begitu, sepasang matanya lekat menatap _poppa._

Taehyung menegakkan duduknya. Ia bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Bagaimanapun, kata yang digunakan Baekhyun memang terdengar kasar, apalagi ia mengucapkannya di depan anak kecil. Dan yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menatap melas sang calon istri, meminta bantuan.

"Mungkin maksudnya _Pidgeot._ " gumam Jungkook pelan.

Jeon kecil mengeryitkan dahi. Ia menatap ibunya penuh curiga. " _Pidgeot_?"

Jungkook tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk. Ia gugup juga ditatap seperti itu oleh balitanya yang dipenuhi rasa penasaran. Kalau Kwonnie tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkannya, emtah penjelasan seperti apa yang akan ia berikan.

"Kenapa Paman Baek bilang-bilang _Pidgeot_ temannya _Pikachu_?"

"Mungkin Paman Baek suka _Pidgeot._ " Joohyun menimpali dari sisi lain, membuat Taekwon sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap bibinya yang cantik. " _Mimo_ juga suka _Pidgeot,_ tapi lebih suka _Eevee."_

"Kalau Paman Yoongi pasti suka _Snorlax_ karena _Snorlax_ suka tidur." Seokjin menambahkan. Ia merasa kagum karena keponakan barunya memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. Tapi rasanya tak sampai hati bila ia harus menjelaskan arti kata sekasar _idiot_ kepada bocah sekecil itu. "Paman Jinnie suka _Chimchar_ karena seperti monyet yang menggemaskan."

"Ahh! Kwonnie punya boneka _Chimchar_!" si bocah memekik girang menatap Paman Jinnie yang terlihat sangat menyukai _Pokemon_ yang satu itu. "Kwonnie ingin boneka _Chikorita_ tapi _poppa_ payah main _game_ dan dapatnya _Chimchar_ tapi Kwonnie tetap suka _Chimchar_ karena _poppa_ yang semangat main _game_ agar dapat mainan untuk Kwonnie."

Seokjin terkekeh pelan sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah balita Jeon. Bocah bersurai lurus itu memang lancar berbicara meski kalimatnya terkadang masih berantakan.

" _Mom…_ Jesper mau main _game_ yang dapat hadiah…" rengek balita yang duduk di kursi tinggi sambil menatap _mommy-_ nya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. "Nanti _daddy_ belikan mainan yang banyak, tidak usah susah-susah main."

"Benar?" kali ini bocah Park, kali ini menatap sang ayah. Ia tersenyum lebar begitu mendapat anggukan dan usapan di kepala.

Nyonya Kim berdehem pelan. Ia menaruh garpu dan pisaunya, tanda bahwa ia selesai menyantap _main course._ "Kau tidak memberitahu ayahmu mengenai perkembangan perusahaan kita, Tae?"

"Ada beberapa investor baru di perusahaan. Aku juga mendapat dukungan penuh dari mereka untuk lebih serius dalam menggarap pakaian anak-anak." Taehyung bergumam. Ia tersenyum puas saat bibi Song menaruh piring kecil berisi potongan _passion fruit and raspberry tart_ di hadapannya. Beberapa pelayan lain juga mulai mengganti _main course_ yang telah selesai disantap dengan _dessert._

"Pakaian anak-anak? Bukannya _Vante_ sudahbeberapa kali mengeluarkan model pakaian anak-anak?" tanya Tuan Kim. Ia menatap putranya sembari memotong kue di hadapannya dengan garpu yang telah disediakan. Begitu irisan kecil _tart_ masuk ke dalam mulutnya, Junsu sempat terdiam selama beberapa detik untuk menikmati hidangan penutupnya sebelum kembali berucap. "Apa yang spesial dari pakaian anak-anak?"

"Tidak ada." jawab Taehyung santai. Ia menyantap _cake-_ nya dengan tenang saat telinganya mendengar sepupu Min mendengus malas.

"Aku ingin kita memiliki divisi khusus untuk pakaian anak-anak. Model yang dikeluarkan tidak berbeda jauh dengan pakaian yang selama ini kita buat, kasual dan tentunya harus lebih memperhatikan sisi kenyamanan pemakai. Poin penting untuk produk baru kita kali ini adalah bahwa tiga puluh persen dari keuntungan penjualan akan disumbangkan ke yayasan perlindungan anak." Taehyung menjeda. Ia memberikan tanda bahwa dirinya belum selesai bicara. Setelah meneguk air putih di hadapannya, pewaris Kim kembali menjelaskan. "Aku tahu _Kim Enterprise_ sudah terlibat dalam begitu banyak kegiatan amal, juga kegiatan sosial, tapi melalui pakaian anak-anak dari _Vante,_ aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa perusahaan kita bukanlah perusahaan yang hanya ingin meraup keuntungan, tapi juga merupakan perusahaan yang peduli dengan mental dan kesehatan anak sebagai calon generasi penerus bangsa. Kalau _appa_ kurang setuju dengan apa yang kukatakan, anggap saja kita sedang membangun _image_ untuk perusahaan dan memperkuat posisi kita di hati para konsumen. _Yeah…_ walau aku benar-benar ingin beramal. Kedepannya aku juga ingin bekerjasama dengan _UNICEF,_ tapi kurasa itu masih sangat jauh, jadi untuk sementara, seperti ini dulu. Ohh… Tuan Choi, investor terbesar kita, sangat setuju dengan program ini. _Appa_ bisa tebak bagaimana reaksi investor lainnya jika Tuan Choi saja memberikan persetujuannya."

Kim Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa perlu melakukan pembicaraan lebih mendalam dengan putranya mengenai rencana yang satu ini, tetapi sepertinya Taehyung sudah memiliki _plan_ yang matang untuk mengembangkan perusahaan mereka.

"Temui _appa_ di ruang kerja setelah makan malam."

Dan Kim Taehyung mengangguk patuh sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya.

Setelahnya, hanya celotehan Jesper yang terdengar. Kwonnie juga sesekali menanyakan sesuatu kepada sang ibu, yang tentu saja dijawab dengan bahasa yang sederhana oleh Jungkook.

Suasana begitu tenang hingga tiba-tiba Yoongi mengerang kesal. "Ohh… ayolah _hyung._ Kau minta tambah dua _slice_? Kau bahkan sudah mengambil suapan terakhir milikku."

Seokjin tersenyum tanpa dosa saat menerima piring berisi dua slice _tart_ dari salah satu pembantu _._ Ia memang sudah menghabiskan bagiannya, bahkan mengambil potongan terakhir milik sepupu Min dengan paksa.

"Diamlah, Yoon. Kuenya enak. Kalau kau mau, kau juga bisa minta tambah." Seokjin menjauhkan piringnya, padahal Yoongi sama sekali tak berminat. "Lihat, Bogum saja minta tambah."

Dan semua mata kini melirik ke arah Park Bogum yang memang menyukai makanan manis.

"Apa?" tanya suami Joohyun saat mendapati Min Yoongi yang tengah memicingkan mata ke arahnya. " _Cake_ ini enak, wajar jika aku mau lagi. Benar, kan, Baek? Jesper juga menyukai kuenya, kan?"

"Jesper suka kuenya." celoteh putra Chanyeol yang begitu sibuk mengunyah _cake-_ nya hingga belepotan di sekitar bibir. Ia lalu melirik piring ibunya yang sudah tak berisi apapun. " _Mommy_ juga suka karena habisnya cepat."

"Uuuu… kue buatan _momma_ Kwonnie memang enak." bocah Jeon menimpali. Ia menggoyangkan kepalanya mengikuti alunan lagu yang lirih digumamkan. Dirinya merasa begitu bangga karena kue buatan sang _momma_ mendapat pujian.

Dan Nyonya Kim menghentikan tangannya yang hampir memasukkan suapan ketiga ke dalam mulut. Ia berdehem pelan, lalu menaruh kembali garpu kecil yang masih berisi potongan kecil _cake_ itu di atas piringnya. Ia lalu mengambil _napkin_ untuk membersihkan bibirnya, tanda bahwa dirinya sudah selesai makan.

Jungkook yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum getir. Padahal ibu dari kekasihnya itu sejak tadi diam saat menikmati _tart_ yang dibuatnya, namun ketika mengetahui bahwa ia yang membuat kue itu, sang Nyonya Besar langsung meghentikan kegiatan makannya.

Park Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama. Karena _dessert-_ nya sudah habis. Ia menarik garpu sang putra yang masih ingin memakannya. Dengan paksa dibersihkannya mulut Jesper. Ia bahkan memaksa bocah itu untuk memuntahkan apa yang sudah masuk ke mulutnya. "Jangan di makan! Ini tidak sehat!"

"Tapi punya _mommy_ sudah habis! Aku mau makan punyaku!"

"Jesper… _no_! _Mommy_ takut kau sakit perut kalau memakan ini."

Yang disebut namanya hanya bisa mencebik dan menuruti perintah sang bunda. Ia sempat menatap ayahnya memelas, namun hanya dibalas dengan usapan pelan di kepala.

Jungkook menunduk. Ia lebih memilih menatap putranya yang dengan riang menyantap kue buatannya.

Tak apa, setidaknya ada Taekwon yang begitu senang dengan apa yang sedang dimakan.

"Mungkin Jesper akan sakit perut karena kelaparan, Baek. Kau kan selalu sibuk dan sering lupa mengurus Jesper." gumam Yoongi pelan. "Kwonnie yang memakan kue buatan Jungkook selama bertahun-tahun terlihat baik-baik saja. Aku dan Taehyung juga pernah memakannya dan kami tidak apa-apa. Kalau terjadi sesuatu kepadamu, atau kepada Jesper, mungkin itu karena keteledoranmu dalam menjaganya. Atau, bisa jadi karena sistem imun kalian yang payah."

"Kau…"

"Dulu aku dan Bogum- _ie_ juga sering menyantap makanan buatan Jungkook, dan kami juga tidak apa-apa. Malahan, bisa dibilang Jungkook selalu membuat makanan sehat karena tidak memasukkan penyedap rasa di masakannya. Benar, kan… sayang?" Joohyun memotong cepat. Ia menggelendot manja kepada suaminya, dan Park Bogum tertawa renyah.

"Jungkook banyak membantu saat kami tinggal di Busan. Kalau tidak ada dirinya, mungkin Joohyun akan memesan _junk food_ setiap hari." dan pemilik senyum ceria itu langsung minta ampun begitu mendapat pukulan dari istrinya. Hanya main-main, memang. Tapi tenaganya lumayan juga.

"Aku selesai." Kim Junsu berujar tiba-tiba. Sepertinya ia tak ingin terjadi keributan di meja makan. Memang niatnya untuk menunjukkan bagaimana seharusnya keluarga Kim menghidupi dirinya sendiri, juga keluarganya. Tentu saja mereka harus memiliki pasangan yang sepadan. Namun _cake_ yang ternyata buatan calon istri putranya, yang entah bagaimana terasa begitu lezat, merusak segalanya. "Taehyung, kau temui _appa_ besok pagi saja. _Appa_ ingin beristirahat."

Setelahnya, Tuan Kim berdiri. Ia memberi isyarat kepada sang istri untuk meninggalkan meja makan juga. Tentu Taeyeon langsung mengikuti suaminya karena ia benar-benar ingin pergi dari sana begitu mengetahui makanan yang dinikmatinya adalah buatan seseorang yang tak ingin ia akui keberadaannya.

"Aku juga selesai." gumam Jongin yang sedari tadi diam. Ia menggandeng kekasihnya lalu berjalan keluar. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu memang tidak tinggal di kediaman Kim.

"Payah, seleramu ternyata hanya sekelas pembantu Joohyun _noona_." Jongin bergumam lirih saat ia lewat di belakang kursi sepupunya. Krystal yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi sang kekasih.

Hampir saja Kim Taehyung menggebrak meja dan menghajar Kim Jongin kalau saja ia tidak ingat jagoan kecilnya berada tepat di sampingnya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Perasaannya campur aduk, namun tarikan pada lengan baju yang ternyata dilakukan oleh bocah kesayangannya berhasil meluruhkan seluruh amarah yang menyelimuti hatinya.

" _Pa, poppa,_ Kwonnie besok ikut _poppa_ ke kantor lagi?"

Taehyung berusaha tersenyum. Ia mengangkat tubuh putranya, lalu mendudukkannya di pangkuan. "Besok _poppa_ tidak bekerja karena hari libur."

Si bocah mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia paham jika seseorang yang bekerja di kantor terkadang tidak akan berangkat jika sedang libur. Hal itu sangat berbeda dengan sang _momma_ yang setiap hari bekerja di kedai mereka.

"Sudah? Kalau sudah, kita beristirahat di kamar _poppa. Poppa_ punya kamar di rumah ini. Malam ini kita tidur di sini, ya?"

Kalau boleh jujur, Jungkook ingin sekali menolak keinginan calon suaminya, namun balitanya yang langsung mengangguk senang membuatnya memilih untuk bungkam.

.

.

.

" _Hyung…_ kau sudah tidur?" gumam pemuda bersurai madu yang tengah berbaring sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat balita berpiyama kuning yang sudah terlelap. Sepasang mata bulatnya menatap lekat pria berusia enam tahun lebih tua darinya yang memejamkan mata berhadapan dengannya. "Katakan sesuatu. Daritadi kau hanya bicara dengan Kwonnie dan mengabaikanku."

Jungkook menghela nafas panjang. Ia merasa lelah, benar-benar lelah. Sejak mereka masuk kamar hingga mengganti baju dengan _sleepwear_ yang dibawa dari rumah Taehyung menggunakan tas jinjing bergambar ular, dan bercerita untuk Kwonnie hingga si bocah tidur, Kim Taehyung sama sekali tidak melakukan komunikasi langsung dengan dirinya.

Jujur, itu membuat Jeon Jungkook terluka.

Ia tersenyum miris, masih menatap pria yang dicintainya. "Apa kau mulai berpikir bahwa aku tak pantas berada di sini?"

Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat pria Kim membuka matanya lebar. "Jungkook…"

"Akhirnya kau bicara langsung kepadaku." pemuda Jeon terkekeh. Ia beranjak dari ranjang besar Taehyung, duduk di pinggir kasur dengan kepala yang menunduk. "Kenapa kau mendiamkanku, _hyung_? Setelah apa yang terjadi tadi, kenapa kau mendiamkanku?"

Jungkook masih menunduk saat merasakan sepasang lengan yang memeluknya erat dari belakang. Ia bahkan tak ingin protes kala kecupan-kecupan lembut mendarat di tengkuknya.

"Maafkan aku." Taehyung berujar tulus. Ia menumpukan dagunya di pundak yang lebih muda. Semakin dirapatkannya tubuh mereka berdua. "Aku sangat malu kepadamu, kepada putra kita."

Jeon muda memilih diam. Ia masih ingin mendengarkan penjelasan pria Kim di belakangnya.

"Aku berjanji akan melindungi kalian, dengan sombongnya kukatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi tindakan _eomma-_ ku, kelakuan Baekhyun _hyung,_ ucapan Jongin…" Taehyung menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku malu atas apa yang mereka lakukan kepadamu. Maafkan aku karena membiarkan mereka menyakitimu. Maaf, maafkan aku karena tidak mampu melindungimu. Pikiranku berkecamuk, dan otakku seakan membeku. Aku terlalu ingin menyombongkanmu, menyombongkan apa yang kudapat karena membawa Kwonnie ke kantor hari ini, sampai-sampai aku tak bisa memikirkan hal yang bisa kulakukan ketika kau diperlakukan buruk. Bahkan Yoongi _hyung_ berpikir lebih cepat dan membalas perkataan Baek _hyung_ tepat sasaran. Ahh… aku juga tak sempat bilang kepada _appa_ bahwa Tuan Choi menyetujui rencana yang kuajukan karena ia melihat Kwonnie yang menggemaskan dan pintar."

Jungkook terkekeh lirih. Ia mengusap punggung tangan pria pujaannya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, sama-sama larut dalam keheningan hingga akhirnya yang lebih muda memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Jangan diamkan aku." ucapnya perlahan. Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, menyandarkan tengkuknya ke bahu pewaris _Kim Enterprise._ "Seberapa malunya kau padaku, seberapa marah dirimu karena ulahku, dan seberapa ragu dan bingungnya dirimu, hanya… jangan diamkan aku. Bicaralah padaku. Apapun itu, aku akan sangat senang."

Dan Jungkook tertawa kecil saat ia merasakan pelukan di perutnya mengerat, serta ceruk lehernya terasa geli karena Taehyung mengusekkan kepalanya di sana setelah mengangguk patuh.

"Manja." ejeknya jahil. "Tidak ada bedanya dengan Kwonnie."

Taehyung mengerang protes. "Jangan bertingkah menggemaskan. Kau membuatku ingin bercinta. Aduh! Jeon!"

Ucapan Tuan Muda Kim diakhiri dengan keluhan akibat lengannya mendapat cubitan yang terasa menyakitkan. Ia bahkan balas menggigit gemas pemuda di dekapannya.

"Hentikan, mesum! Kwonnie sedang tidur di belakangmu."

"Berarti kalau tidak ada Kwonnie, kau mau melakukannya?" Taehyung tersenyum mesum. Ia bahkan menaik-turunkan alisnya saat Jungkook menoleh dan menatapnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jawab saja." Taehyung menolak untuk menjelaskan. Dan karena sang kekasih tak memberikan tanggapan setelah beberapa saat ia menunggu, pemilik surai sekelam malam itu langsung mengangkat tubuh sang kekasih, lalu membawanya berjalan ke sebuah pintu. "Diam berarti 'iya'. Di kamar mandi tidak ada Kwonnie. Kita bisa menutup pintunya rapat, kau bisa menahan desahan dan rintihan nikmat."

Dan begitu Jungkook menyadari maksud dari ucapan kekasihnya yang cabul, ia berusaha meronta dan melepaskan diri. Meski begitu, ia tetap berakhir di dalam kamar mandi dengan pintu yang terkunci dari dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok bocah yang mengenakan piyama berwarna kuning dengan tudung kelinci tampak mengerutkan kening. Matanya yang terpejam bergerak-gerak resah hingga akhirnya terbuka perlahan. Anak itu menoleh ke kanan. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya saat mendapati sang ayah yang lelap tertidur dengan sebelah lengan memeluk dirinya. Sementara di sisi lain, ibunya terlentang dengan beberapa kancing baju tidur yang terbuka. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat lelah.

"Uhh… tidur-tidur nanti _momma_ masuk angin kalau baju tidak benar." gumamnya sambil mengucek mata. Ia menggulingkan tubuhnya, lalu merangkak ke atas. Sepasang tangan mungilnya menarik selimut yang terasa sangat berat untuk menutupi tubuh _momma_ dan _poppa_ kesayangannya.

"Kwonnie haus." ucapnya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Sepasang mata bulatnya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang terasa sangat besar, bahkan lebih besar dari kamar di rumah _poppa._

Biasanya, Kwonnie akan menemukan sebotol air putih di nakas yang berada di kamarnya sehingga ketika dirinya terbangun tengah malam dan merasa haus, ia tak perlu memanggil sang bunda. Tapi di kamar ini sungguh tidak ada air minum, dan Taekwon merasa sangat haus.

Telunjuk kecilnya menusuk-nusuk pipi ibu kesayangannya, " _Ma, ma.. momma._ "

Jungkook memang tampak terusik, namun ia hanya memiringkan tubuhnya, lalu memeluk tubuh pria Kim yang kini tepat berada di sampingnya. Ia bahkan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tubuh Kwonnie yang hampir menduduki bantal.

"Huu… selalu suka peluk-peluk _poppa_ tapi Kwonnie tidak diajak." bocah Jeon mndengus. Ia bahkan mencebikkan bibirnya karena kesal. Meski begitu, rasa haus membuatnya tak ingin berlama-lama merengut. "Kwonnie anak besar akan cari minum di dapur."

Sepertinya mencari minum sendiri bukanlah hal yang sulit. Lagipula _momma_ beberapa kali lupa menyediakan minum di kamar Kwonnie sehingga memaksa si balita pintar untuk berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil minumnya sendiri. Ada teko plastik yang selalu terisi air, juga gelas plastik yang bisa Jeon kecil raih dengan mudah sehingga, sadar atau tidak, Kwonnie terlatih untuk menjadi anak yang mandiri. Meski hanya hal _simple_ seperti mengambil air minum, bocah berusia empat pasti bangga karena mampu melakukan sesuatu tanpa bantuan orang tuanya.

Jeon Taekwon perlahan turun dari ranjang, meninggalkan ayah dan ibunya yang tertidur pulas. Pikirnya, di rumah sebesar ini pasti tersedia hal-hal seperti di rumahnya. Ia berjalan riang menuju pintu, lalu sedikit berjinjit untuk membukanya. Taekwon sengaja tidak menutup pintu rapat karena tidak ingin membangunkan _poppa_ dan _momma._ Kaki-kaki kecilnya yang tak beralas melangkah perlahan. Bukan karena ia merasa takut, melainkan karena rasa penasaran yang membuatnya memperhatikan kiri dan kanan. Sesekali bibirnya akan membentuk huruf _O_ saat matanya menangkap hal-hal yang menarik. Entah itu pajangan, entah itu foto atau lukisan.

Taekwon meringis saat mendapati tangga di hadapannya. Kabar baiknya, ia mengingat jalan yang tepat karena dapur memang ada di lantai bawah. Kabar buruknya, Jeon kecil belum pernah turun tangga sendirian. Di rumah _poppa_ tidak ada tangga sehingga ia bisa berlarian kesana-kemari tanpa ragu. Tentu di Busan ia juga tidak memiliki tangga seperti ini. Ia biasanya akan digandeng _momma_ bila naik atau turun tangga. Beberapa kali _momma_ mengizinkannya berjalan tanpa digandeng saat naik namun dengan _momma_ yang berjalan di belakangnya. Kalau turun tangga, Kwonnie selalu digandeng atau digendong.

"Turun itu sulit karena bisa menggelinding tapi tangga kecil-kecil jadi tidak bisa _superhero landing_."

Jeon Taekwon mulai ragu. Ia ingat saat _poppa_ tidak bisa melakukan _landing_ dari sofa karena sofanya terlalu kecil untuk tubuh _poppa_ yang besar. Hal itu serupa dengan anak tangga yang begitu kecil, tubuhnya pasti tidak akan muat, apalagi jumlahnya banyak. Bisa-bisa sebelum sempat melakukan pendaratan, Kwonnie sudah kembali menggelinding lagi dan lagi hingga ke bawah.

"Tapi Kwonnie anak jagoan harus bisa turun sendiri." menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan diri, Kwonnie mulai berjalan menuruni tangga. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat kayu-kayu yang berjajar rapi sebagai penyangga pegangan di sisi kirinya.

"Pelan-pelan seperti berhati-hati" gumamnya sambil melangkahkan kaki perlahan. Ia benar-benar berusaha memperhatikan langkahnya agar tidak terjatuh.

Ternyata tidak terlalu menyeramkan. Ini seperti berjalan biasa dengan lantai yang turun sedikit-sedikit. Bibir mungilnya bergerak-gerak menggumamkan lagu anak-anak tentang keluarga beruang, kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan mengikuti irama nyanyian. Meski begitu, putra menggemaskan Kim Taehyung tak lupa dengan tugasnya memperhatikan anak tangga supaya dirinya tidak jatuh.

Balita berusia empat sungguh tak menyadari kehadiran wanita yang mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna _peach_ yang sejak tadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya sambil menahan nafas.

"Yaaayyy!" pekik bocah Jeon girang saat ia berhasil menuruni anak tangga terakhir dengan selamat. Kedua tangannya terangkat tinggi-tinggi sebelum bergerak cepat menutup mulutnya sendiri. Sepasang mata bulatnya lalu menoleh ke segala arah, memastikan tak ada yang terganggu dengan teriakannya karena bagaimanapun, ini sudah sangat malam.

Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yang, seingatnya, menuju ke dapur.

Calon pewaris perusahaan Kim yang satu ini memang berhasil menemukan letak dapur, namun ia merengut begitu menyadari bahwa dapur di rumah besar neneknya tidak memiliki teko plastik. Ia pun ridak melihat gelas dimanapun. Kwonnie sampai menarik sebuah kursi dan memanjatnya supaya lebih mudah untuk memperhatikan apa saja yang ada di atas meja _pantry._

"Wiiiii… gelas."

Sepasang matanya berbinar saat mendapati gelas berkaki tinggi tergantung di atas meja. Bocah itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha meraih meski rasanya susah sekali. Berkali-kali ia menahan diri supaya tidak melompat karena dirinya pasti akan jatuh. Jeon kecil masih berusaha mengulurkan tangan kirinya hingga sebuah suara membuatna terlonjak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kwonnie berjenggit kaget. Ia langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan sosok wanita cantik dengan gaun tidur _peach_ berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

" _Ha -halmoni…_ " ucapnya takut-takut.

Bukan apa-apa, Kwonnie hanya takut akan dimarahi karena dirinya berkeliaran malam-malam, bahkan memanjat kursi dan hampir melompat. Kalau _momma_ yang memergokinya, pasti _momma_ akan marah dengan mata melotot yang seram. Pikirnya, _halmoni_ juga akan marah karena takut Kwonnie terjatuh.

"Kenapa kau memanjat kursi begitu?"

Suara sang nenek meninggi, dan Kwonnie benar-benar takut jika dirinya dimarahi. Lebih parahnya, diadukan kepada _momma._ Bisa-bisa Kwonnie dimarahi dua kali.

"Uhh…" Taekwon menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sama sekali belum beranjak dari kursinya. "Kwonnie haus… ingin minum tapi tidak mau membangunkan _momma_ dan _poppa_ karena kasihan tidur nyenyak."

Setelahnya, terdengar helaan kasar, lalu Jeon Taekwon merasa tubuhnya melayang.

Kim Taeyeon mengangkatnya, lalu menjauhkannya dari _pantry._ Kwonnie didudukkan di kursi yang berada di dekat meja. Wanita bertubuh mungil itu lalu berjalan kembali ke _pantry_ untuk mengambil sebuah gelas. Ia kemudian mengisinya dengan air dari dispenser. Kemudian Taeyeon menyeret kursi yang tadi digunakan Kwonnie untuk dibawa kembali ke samping meja.

"Minum." gumamnya mendudukkan diri di sisi lain meja setelah meletakkan gelas berisi air di hadapan bocah Jeon.

"Terima kasih, _halmoni._ " Kwonnie tersenyum lebar, lalu meminum airnya hingga tersisa setengah. " _Halmoni_ baik dan cantik karena membantu Kwonnie mengambil minum. Aaa… tapi tetap cantik walau tidak membantu Kwonnie."

Kim Taeyeon tidak menyadarinya, namun ia terkekeh pelan saat mendengar celotehan balita yang diklaim sebagai buah hati putranya.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkan orangtuamu?" Nyonya Kim bertanya. Karena ia hanya berdua saja dengan Taekwon, mungkin ia bisa menanyakan beberapa hal yang dapat meyakinkannya mengenai status si bocah. Anak kecil tidak mungkin berbohong, jadi apapun yang akan didengarnya dari bibir Kwonnie pastilah hal yang sebenarnya.

"Umm… Kwonnie tidak mau mengganggu _poppa_ karena _poppa_ pasti lelah bekerja. Kemarin Kwonnie ikut ke kantor _poppa_ yang besaaaaaaarrr sekaaaliiii." kedua lengan Taekwon bergerak menggambar lingkaran yang menurutnya sangat besar di udara. "Kalau mengurus kantor besar pasti sangat sangat lelah sekali karena _momma_ mengurus toko kopi dan kue yang tidak sangat besar dan lelah, jadi _poppa_ kalau mengurus kantor pasti lebih lelah."

Taeyeon terdiam. Logika Jeon Taekwon benar-benar bagus untuk anak berusia empat tahun. Pikirannya sangat sederhana, namun anak itu mengingat dengan baik apa yang pernah dilihatnya.

 _Umpatan bodoh kepada si bocah yang ia lakukan saat itu, apakah diingat juga?_

"Di sini ibumu tidak mengurus toko, kenapa tidak dibangunkan?"

Balita berpiyama kuning menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nanti kalau Kwonnie membangunkan _momma_ nanti _poppa_ ikut bangun juga jadi tidak jadi membangunkan. Umm… Kwonnie anak jagoan bisa ambil minum sendiri, di rumah ambil minum sendiri karena bisa."

Lagi-lagi Nyonya Kim terdiam. Bocah yang tengah mengedarkan pandangan di hadapannya terlihat manja saat makan malam tadi. Kekasih anaknya selalu menyuapi si bocah. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin saja Jungkook melakukannya karena meja makan terlalu tinggi untuk si balita,

"Kwonnie juga bisa pipis sendiri, tapi _momma_ bilang harus melepas celana karena Kwonnie masih suka basah. Terus kalau pergi-pergi harus ditemani karena kalau lepas celana nanti lama, kalau tidak lepas celana nanti basah." si bocah berujar ceria. Ia selalu senang menceritakan hal apa saja yang bisa dilakukannya.

Tipikal anak-anak, suka jika mendapat pujian.

"Kau sekolah?" Taeyeon bertanya begitu saja. Jesper, putra Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang hanya selisih beberapa bulan dari Taekwon, banyak belajar dari sekolah. Anak itu bahkan sudah sudah ikut kelompok bermain sejak satu tahun yang lalu. "Kau sekolah di mana?"

Bukannya segera menjawab, Kwonnie malah mencebikkan bibirnya. Ia memukul pelan meja di hadapannya berulang-ulang, membuat irama sekenanya dengan kepala yang bergoyang seakan ia musisi profesional. Bibirnya kemudian mengeluarkan suara-suara yang mengiringi _musik-_ nya. Sungguh, bocah itu terlihat menikmati kegiatannya.

Wanita bergaun tidur mendengus. Terkadang memang sulit berkomunikasi dengan seorang balita. Bahkan Jesper sering mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih untuk sibuk dengan mainan mahal yang dibelikan kedua orangtuanya.

"Uuu… tapi _halmoni_ jangan bilang-bilang, oke? Yang boleh tahu hanya _momma_ dan Kwonnie karena ini rahasia. Anak besar jaga rahasia tapi karena Kwonnie masih kecil, Kwonnie akan bilang."

Kim Taeyeon ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan bocah yang, katanya, adalah cucunya. Namun pada saat yang bersamaan, ia dibuat penasaran dengan apa yang disebut-sebut sebagai _rahasia_ oleh balita yang kini memasang tudung piyamanya sehingga telinga kelinci terlihat bertengger di kepala. Tak ada pilihan lain, wanita yang telah puluhan tahun menjadi pendamping Kim Junsu itu mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Jeon kecil menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Setelah merasa aman, ia menempatkan tangan kanan dan kiri di masing-masing sisi pelipisnya. Ia kemudian bicara, "Kwonnie pernah ikut sekolah karena ingin sekolah seperti Jihoon _hyung_ cucunya kakek Bang tapi kata _momma,_ Kwonnie baru boleh sekolah di _pe grup,_ jadi Kwonnie sekolah di _pe grup._ "

Mengabaikan siapa itu Jihoon dan kakek Bang, Nyonya Kim sedikit banyak memahami apa yang diucapkan bocah yang tengah berpose aneh di hadapannya. Ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa _pe grup_ yang dimaksud adalah _play group,_ alias kelompok bermain, sama seperti tingkat pendidikan Jesper.

"Kwonnie sekolah, tapi lalu tidak mau sekolah. _Momma_ kemudian bilang Kwonnie boleh tidak sekolah jadi Kwonnie tidak sekolah dan membantu _momma_ di rumah. Kwonnie mengawasi paman Yumi dan lain-lainnya, kalau malas nanti Kwonnie bilang supaya tidak malas. Tapi Kwonnie juga suka nonton Tv dan _Pororo."_

 _Kwonnie prenah bersekolah, namun ia tak lagi pergi sekolah._ Hanya itu yang ditangkap wanita bertubuh mungil yang kini menggosok perlahan lengan bagian atasnya karena kedinginan. Selain informasi itu, rasanya Taeyeon tak perlu mengetahuinya.

"Memangnya kenapa tidak ingin sekolah lagi? Kau malas bersekolah?"

Si bocah menggelengkan kepala. Ia menguap lebar-lebar dengan kedua tangan yang berusaha menutup mulutnya.

"Kwonnie suka sekolah, tapi tidak suka teman-teman." gumamnya lirih. Sebelah tangannya menarik gelas, ia lalu menghabiskan sisa air minumnya sebelum kembali berujar. "Katanya Kwonnie tidak punya _poppa._ Teman-teman Kwonnie bilang Kwonnie tidak punya _poppa, poppa-_ nya Kwonnie tidak akan pulang karena Kwonnie tidak punya. Kwonnie sudah bilang kalau _poppa_ bekerja jauh-jauh untuk beli mainan untuk Kwonnie seperti _momma_ bilang tapi teman-teman tidak mau dengar. Mereka menyebalkan dan tidak mau diam karena selalu bilang-bilang Kwonnie tidak punya _poppa_ karena _poppa_ tidak pernah menjemput pulang _._ Kwonnie ingin memukul mereka karena menyebalkan, tapi Kwonnie ingat _momma_ bilang anak baik tidak memukul jadi ketika pulang dengan _momma_ Kwonnie bilang tidak mau sekolah lagi karena tidak ingin memukul teman-teman yang menyebalkan. _Momma_ bilang Kwonnie boleh tidak sekolah."

Lagi-lagi Nyonya Kim dibuat tertegun, kali ini oleh kalimat panjang yang diucapkan _cucunya._ Ia tahu betul Kim Taehyung tidak menyadari keberadaan bocah Jeon sebelum bertemu secara langsung, dan Jeon Jungkookmemilih untuk berbohong kepada putranya, mengatakan sang ayah sedang bekerja untuk mereka. Kalau dipikir-pikir, bisa saja Taehyung tidak akan pernah menyadari keberadaan balita itu. Atau, bisa jadi putra kesayangannya menolak untuk mengakui Jeon Taekwon sebagai darah dagingnya. Apapun itu, Jungkook memilih untuk meyakinkan Kwonnie bahwa ayahnya akan pulang meski entah kapan, membuat anak itu tetap menyayangi dan menghormati ayahnya.

Terlepas dari itu, jelas sekali bahwa sikap pemberani Jeon Taekwon dan segala tindak-tanduknya tidak didapatkan di sekolah, melainkan Jeon Jungkook sendiri yang mengajarkan kepada putranya.

"Ahh! Kwonnie lupaaa!" pekik balita menggemaskan sukses membuat wanita yang lebih tua terbangun dari lamunannya. Wajahnya merengut lucu, kedua tangannya menekan pipinya yang tembam. "Kwonnie lupa minta maaf sama-sama _poppa…_ "

Ingin rasanya Nyonya Kim bertanya tentang apa yang Taekwon katakan, namun sebuah suara berat terlebih dahulu menarik atensi si bocah.

"Taekwon!" suara itu menggelegar, diikuti derap langkah tergesa. "Jeon Taekwon!"

" _Hyung,_ tenanglah,jangan berteriak. Kau akan membangunkan semua orang." suara yang lebih lirih menanggapi. Meski suaranya tak sekeras suara pertama, kekhawatiran jelas terselip di sana.

"Persetan! Putraku hilang dan kau menyuruhku tenang!?"

" _Hyung…_ Kwonnie anak yang pintar, ia tidak akan pergi kemanapun tanpa memberi tahu. Kita cari ke dapur, oke? Mungkin Kwonnie merasa haus."

" _Poppa_!" pekik Taekwon membuat derap langkah yang terdengar tergesa semakin keras menuju ke tempatnya berada.

Benar saja, Kim Taehyung muncul di pintu dapur dengan nafas terengah. Ia masih mengenakan baju tidurnya. Berjalan cepat ke arah sang putra, pria Kim lalu segera memeluknya erat.

"Astaga… kau membuat _poppa_ khawatir."

Sebenarnya ada kemarahan terselip di sela kalimat sang ayah, namun Kwonnie yang merasa dipeluk oleh idolanya malah tertawa senang. Ia bahkan menepuk-nepuk pipi ayahnya yang tengah menatap dirinya tajam.

"Dengar _poppa_ tidak? Kenapa tertawa?" suara Kim muda meninggi. Ia masih menatap tajam sang putra yang mulai menghentikan pekikan girangnya. Senyum di bibirnya pun perlahan memudar.

Jungkook yang melihatnya segera mendekat. Ia mengusap punggung pria yang dicintainya, mencoba menenagkan. " _Poppa…_ tenanglah _._ "

Kwonnie yang melihat ibunya datang langsung mengulurkan tangannya, minta digendong oleh sosok yang telah menemaninya sejak bayi. Ia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya ke ceruk leher sang ibu begitu berada di gendongannya.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Sebelah tangannya kembali mengusap Taehyung, kini di bagian pundak, membuat pria yang lebih tua enam tahun darinya itu menghela nafas berat. Taehyung jelas tahu bahwa balita menggemaskannya tengah merasa takut. Ia sadar betul, ekspresi wajahnya yang mengeras tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan. Malahan, pria Kim akan terlihat menyeramkan.

" _Poppa_ khawatir jagoan kesayangan _poppa_ menghilang. _Poppa_ takut Kwonnie meninggalkan _poppa_ dan _momma._ " Tuan Muda Kim mencium puncak kepala bocah kesayangan. Ia memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan dan elusan di punggung kecil Taekwon. "Maafkan _poppa_ karena membentak, hm?"

Tak butuh waktu lama, Taekwon mengangguk. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, tersenyum kepada _poppa_ meski masih bersandar di bahu ibunya. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat mengantuk. Sebelah tangan si balita terangkat untuk mengucek mata.

"Tapi Kwonnie haus lalu mencari minum sendiri tapi dibantu _halmoni_ karena anak kecil tidak sampai mengambil gelas yang tinggi."

Kim Taehyung terkekeh. Ia mencium gemas Kwonnie sambil memperingatkan supaya bocah itu tak lagi keluar kamar tengah malam sendirian, apalagi menuruni tangga tanpa pengawasan karena itu berbahaya. Cara bicaranya yang lembut dan penuh pengertian membuat balita berusia empat mengangguk patuh dan berjanji kepada sang ayah untuk tidak mengulangi tindakannya malam ini.

Entah sudah berapa kali Kim Taeyeon dibuat bungkam oleh bocah berpiyama kuning itu. Putranya yang selalu bicara menggunakan nada yag terkesan tegas kini terlihat begitu pengertian saat menghadapi sosok anak kecil dengan mata bulat yang tengah menunjukkan cengiran kotaknya. Taehyung sungguh terlihat berbeda. Masih _Kim Taehyung,_ memang. Namun ada kehangatan yang hanya muncul saat putra kebanggaannya itu berhadapan dengan bocah yang katanya adalah cucunya.

Ia diam, tak merespon apapun saat pemuda bernama Jeon Jungkook tersenyum ke arahnya. Rambut sewarna madu Jungkook sedikit bergoyang saat menundukkan kepalanya selama beberapa saat. Mungkin ia ingin membungkuk, namun karena sang putra berada di dalam gendongan, yang mampu dilakukannya hanya menunduk.

"Ya sudah, Kwonnie kembali tidur, oke? Ucapkan selamat malam kepada _halmoni._ "

Bocah Jeon mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan _poppa._ Ia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya di dalam gendongan _momma_ , pertanda ingin turun. Taekwon langsung setengah berlari mendekati neneknya yang masih duduk di kursi. Tangan kirinya terulur menarik ujung gaun tidur sang nenek.

Katakanlah Kim Taeyeon tersihir karena saat dirinya tersadar, ia sudah mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah si balita, mendapatkan kecupan hangat di pipi dan ucapan selamat malam yang entah bagaimana membuatnya merasa… _aneh._

"Selamat malam, _halmoni_ cantik selamat tidur tapi berdoa sebelum tidur agar mimpi indah."

Setelahnya, si balita segera berlari untuk kembali minta digendong ibunya.

Kim Taehyung yang baru saja meletakkan gelas kosong putranya di tempat cuci piring juga menghampiri Taeyeon, memberikan kecupan di pipi satunya. "Selamat malam, _eomma._ Terima kasih telah menjaga putraku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau _eomma_ tidak di sini bersamanya."

"Selamat malam, Nyonya Kim. Terima kasih." kali ini Jeon Jungkook yang bicara. Ia berusaha membungkukkan tubuhnya meski dengan Kwonnie yang menggelendot manja.

Setelahnya, keluarga kecil itu meninggalkan dapur yang kembali sunyi, menyisakan Kim Taeyeon yang terdiam di kursinya.

 _Ahh… sudah lama sekali sejak Kim Taehyung menciumnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan begitu tulus._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I might take some rest from writing and all of my social media, but I'll probably on sometimes. I'll be mostly on instagram, tho


	14. Chapter 14

"Kau terlihat serius dengan pakaian anak-anak yang kau bilang." gumam Tuan Kim sembari memperhatikan layar laptopnya. Di sana tertera _layout_ presentasi yang sempat ditunjukkan sang putra kepada para investor.

Taehyung memijit pelipisnya, duduk santai di hadapan sang ayah yang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Mereka terpisah sebuah meja. "Aku sangat serius, _appa._ "

"Dapat ide dari mana?"

 _Ini dia._

Taehyung tersenyum miring, hanya sekilas, sebelum ia menegakkan dirinya, terlihat percaya diri saat bicara. "Balitaku, tentu saja."

Kim Junsu menghentikan aktifitasnya membaca deretan kata yang tertera di laptop. Sepasang netranya segera beralih menatap sang putra yang tampak serius, namun menunjukkan senyum lebar penuh kebanggaan.

Mendadak ia menyesal telah bertanya.

" _Well,_ sebenarnya mungkin karena rasa bersalahku kepadanya sebab aku tidak ikut merawatnya sejak masih di dalam kandungan, bahkan aku baru sadar jika dirinya ada setelah usianya menginjak empat tahun." Taehyung terkekeh. Senyumnya sedikit luntur saat bicara, tetapi ia tak merasa malu sama sekali ketika mengakui kesalahannya di depan sang ayah. "Kwonnieku masih tergolong beruntung karena Jungkookku adalah sosok yang tegar. Ia tumbuh dengan baik meski tanpa ayahnya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana anak-anak yang tinggal di panti asuhan mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Entahlah, _appa._ Melihat Taekwon membuatku ingin membantu sebanyak mungkin anak-anak di Korea Selatan untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan."

Tuan Besar Kim menghela nafas. Ia mengambil cangkir kopi di mejanya, lalu sedikit menyesap. Diletakkannya kembali cangkir itu perlahan sebelum ia kembali bicara. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak menyetujui _project_ ini?"

"Aku tetap akan melakukannya. Kau memang masih menjadi pemilik perusahaan, tapi segala sesuatu, aku yang memutuskan."

Santai, namun tegas.

Dan Kim Junsu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, sama-sama menikmati secangkir kopi buatan bibi Song. Taehyung tahu, ayahnya masih ingin bertanya, dan ia akan menanggapinya dengan senang hati.

"Kau terlalu terobsesi pada mantan jalangmu itu, Tae." Junsu menjadi yang pertama memecah keheningan. Ia menegakkan duduknya, menatap tajam sang putra. "Aku ingin bilang, _mungkin saja bocah itu bukan anakmu,_ tapi kalian berdua sangat mirip, jadi aku tidak akan protes soal status Taekwon sebagai anakmu. Perlu kau tahu, kita bisa merawat Taekwon dengan baik meski tanpa ibunya. _Kim_ Taekwon akan menjadi pewaris selanjutnya jika itu yang kau inginkan. Ia masih kecil, mudah untuk menggiringnya supaya tak mengingat _pemuda itu_."

Taehyung memejamkan matanya sesaat, tangannya saling meremat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Kalau boleh, Kim yang lebih muda ingin menghajar sosok di hadapannya yang telah dengan kurang ajar menyematkan lebel kepada sang kekasih. Meski begitu, ia masih bisa berpikiran waras. Kim Junsu adalah ayahnya, sosok yang harus dihormatinya. Maka Taehyung berusaha menjaga sikapnya, meski yang dilakukannya adalah membangkang.

"Aku yang tidak bisa jika tidak ada _Kim_ Jungkook, _appa._ Lagipula kau harus membayar mahal, dalam artian yang sebenarnya, jika ingin menyingkirkan calon istriku. _Vante_ berhutang banyak padanya, jadi gengsimu yang tinggi itu pasti tidak ingin publik mengetahuinya."

Kepala keluarga Kim baru saja ingin bertanya, tapi suara ribut di luar ruang kerja yang diiringi teriakan heboh seorang bocah membuatnya mengeryit keheranan. Sang putra bergerak lebih cepat, ia langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

" _POPPAAAA! PAA…PAA POPPAAAAAA!"_

Suara itu terdengar begitu panik, sarat akan ketakutan dan pekikan yang bergetar, menunjukkan bahwa pemiliknya tengah menangis.

.

 **A fanfiction, the continuation of "Puzzled"**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Family, Hurt/ Comfort, Humor, dll**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated:** **M for the language and theme, and** _ **yeah**_

 **Warning: OC for** **Taekwon** _ **.**_

 **Ambigu, TYPO tak tertahankan, m-preg (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Painted"**

 **Part XIV: Paint It**

"Kwonnie bisa _superhero landing. Poppa_ Kwonnie tidak bisa tapi terus bisa setelah Kwonnie ajari, tapi belum oke karena masih salah terus-terus." gumam Jeon Taekwon. Ia merasa kemampuannya melakukan pendaratan ala pahlawan super adalah sesuatu yang patut untuk dibanggakan.

Mata bulat Jesper berkedip. Ia tengah menonton kartun dengan robot yang melompat lalu mendarat di jalanan. Setelahnya, tiba-tiba _sepupu kecilnya_ menyeletuk begitu saja. Bocah bermarga Park mencebik lucu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Bohong."

"Apa bohongnya?" Kwonnie menyahut cepat. Dirinya sungguh merasa tidak mengatakan sedikitpun kebohongan.

"Bohong bilangnya bisa _superhero landing_ itu hanya _superhero_ yang bisa."

Bocah Jeon tersenyum lebar. Ia lalu merebahkan diri ke sofa, mendesakkan tubuh kecilnya ke sandaran sebagai ancang-ancang untuk melakukan pendaratan ala pahlawan super. "Kwonnie akan lakukan _superhero landing._ Katanya _momma,_ Kwonnie anak jagoan. Mungkin karena anak jagoan jadinya Kwonnie seperti _superhero._ Lihat yang baik-baik Kwonnie bisa."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari bocah Park yang masih tak percaya bahwa kenalan barunya bisa melakukan pendaratan ala pahlawan super, Taekwon menggelindingkan tubuhnya hingga ke tepi sofa. Tanpa ragu ia berbalik cepat kala merasa dirinya berada di pinggiran tempat duduk itu, lalu mulai melakukan pendaratan seperti yang biasa ia lakoni.

Sempurna.

Terntu saja Jeon Taekwon melakukannya dengan sempurna. Ia adalah balita yang paling jago melakukan _superhero landing._ Setidaknya, itu menurut Kwonnie sendiri.

Bocah berpipi tembam itu tersenyum puas ke arah Jesper saat lutut kanannya menyentuh lantai, sementara tangan kanannya menyangga tubuh sebagai tumpuan. Lengan kiri terbuka sebagai penyeimbang dan pemanis supaya posenya semakin keren.

"Lihat Kwonnie bisa seperti _superhero._ Kwonnie tidak bohong soalnya _momma_ bilang anak baik tidak bohong."

Park Jesper mendengus. Ia berjalan mendekati sofa dengan wajah yang ditekuk, tak suka saat bocah pendek yang katanya adalah anak Paman Tae menunjukkan kemampuannya. Jesper merasa dirinya pasti bisa melakukan _landing_ dengan lebih baik. Lagipula ia lebih tinggi dan lebih keren dari Kwonnie, pendaratannya nanti pasti akan lebih oke juga.

"Minggir-minggir dari sana nanti tertimpa Jesper _superhero_ sungguhan."

Jeon Taekwon membuat ekspresi aneh, tapi ia tetap menyingkir karena bagaimanapun juga, tertimpa seseorang sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Rasanya pasti sakit.

Taekwon memang berada di ruang keluarga kediaman Kim, menonton televisi bersama sepupunya sejak ia, _momma_ dan _poppa_ sarapan bersama _halmoni, haraboji,_ Paman Chan dan Paman Baek, juga Jesper selesai sarapan. Taekwon diminta oleh ayahnya untuk menunggu di sana sebelum mereka kembali ke rumah sementara sang ayah sendiri entah melakukan apa di ruang kerja kakeknya. Ia menurut saja karena ketika sarapan bersama _, poppa_ tidak menyebalkan dan bahkan mau memangkunya,

 _Poppa_ ada urusan dengan _haraboji,_ sementara _momma_ membantu Bibi Song membereskan piring dan gelas yang digunakan untuk sarapan, Kwonnie menunggu di ruang keluarga sambil menonton televisi, lalu setelah _momma_ dan _poppa_ selesai, mereka akan pulang bersama. Kwonnie cukup senang ketika Jesper datang dan ikut menonton kartun bersamanya, tapi Kwonnie tidak senang saat Jesper mengatainya berbohong ketika ia bilang bahwa dirinya bisa melakukan _superhero landing._

Dan disinilah bocah Jeon berada. Ia berdiri agak jauh dari sofa sambil memperhatikan Park Jesper yang bersiap-siap untuk melakukan _landing_ sepertinya.

"Tapi hati-hati kalau nanti jatuh bisa sakit seperti _poppa_ pernah jatuh. Anak keren tidak menangis kalau jatuh." Taekwon memperingatkan. Sepasang mata bulatnya memandangi Jesper yang terlihat percaya diri.

Meski begitu, putra pasangan Park nampaknya tidak mau peduli. Ia merasa hebat dan malah menggelindingkan tubuhnya dengan asal-asalan, membuat tubuhnya jatuh sempurna di lantai sebelum lanjut menggelinding dan menabrak kaki meja.

Bocah itu menangis keras seketika, membuat Jeon kecil yang melihatnya panik dan langsung berlari mendekat. Kedua tangan kecilnya berusaha membantu Jesper berdiri.

Lantai di bawah mereka memang dilapisi karpet hangat. Meski saat terjatuh mungkin tidak akan terlalu sakit, namun menabrak kaki meja pasti menyakitkan.

"Jesper _suutttt._ Tidak apa-apa jatuh itu jagoan bisa jatuh tapi tidak menangis." gumamnya mencoba menolong Park kecil.

Putra kesayangan Baekhyun masih saja menangis meski sekarang ia sudah berdiri. Suaranya yang keras membuat kedua orangtuanya, yang tadi entah berada di mana, berlari panik menghampiri.

"Ya ampun, sayang… ada apa?" Baekhyun segera mengangkat bocah yang selalu ia manjakan. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap dahi Jesper yang memerah. "Kenapa bisa begini, hm? Siapa yang nakal?"

Park Jesper menunjuk Jeon Taekwon yang masih berdiri di dekat meja, masih sambil menangis.

"Kau!" kali ini kepala keluarga Park yang bersuara. Sepasang mata bulatnya menatap tajam si kecil Kwonnie yang mulai terlihat ketakutan. "Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Jesper!?"

Suara Park Chanyeol terdengar sangat keras di telinga Kwonnie, ia bahkan berjenggit kaget.

Dan balita menggemaskan yang tengah dihakimi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia bergumam kelewat lirih. "Kwonnie tidak nakal."

"Suruh gelinding tapi mendarat seperti _superhero_ tidak bisaaaaa!" Park Jesper mengadu dalam satu tarikan nafas lalu ia lanjut menangis keras.

Tuan Park marah, tentu saja. Ia mengasumsikan bahwa anak kesayangannya dipaksa menggelinding oleh Taekwon sampai-sampai Jesper terjatuh dengan dahi yang memerah.

"Kau." suaranya terdengar penuh amarah, dan Chanyeol mulai berjalan mendekati _keponakannya._ "Bocah sial."

Jeon Taekwon tidak begitu mendengar apa yang diucapkan sang paman, namun ia merasa harus segera mencari _poppa_ untuk meminta bantuan _._

Maka sepasang kaki kecil itu bergerak secepat yang ia bisa, membawanya ke arah yang seingatnya menuju pintu ruang kerja sang kakek, tempat dimana _poppa_ berada.

" _Poppa…_ " gumamnya pelan, masih berlari, namun cengkeraman kuat yang tiba-tiba menyakiti lengan kanannya membuat Jeon mungil berteriak keras. " _POPPAAAA! PAA…PAA POPAAAAAA!"_

Sepasang mata bulat Kwonnie bergetar saat ia mendapati Paman Chan tengah menahan kuat-kuat lengannya.

"Uhh… lepas! Lepaaas mau _poppaaaa_!" Kwonnie mencoba meloloskan diri. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Paman Chan lakukan, tapi cengkeraman di lengannya jelas terasa sakit, dan wajah sang paman terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

Kim Taehyung yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya menggeram marah kala mendapati suami dari sepupunya tengah berbuat kasar kepada sang putra, pria bertubuh tinggi itu bahkan tengah menaikkan sebelah tangannya. Prediksi Taehyung, jagoan kecilnya akan terkena pukulan.

Berpikir cepat, ia memperhitungkan bahwa dirinya tak akan sempat menyelamatkan balita kesayangannya meski dirinya berlari, maka dengan nekat ditariknya lepas sepatu yang ia kenakan. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kim Taehyung melemparkan sepatunya hingga tepat mengenai kepala Park Chanyeol.

"Bangsat!" pria bertubuh tinggi itu langsung melepaskan cengkeramannya, mengelus pelipisnya yang berdenyut akibat terkena bagian keras sol sepatu yang dilempar sekuat tenaga.

Jeon Taekwon memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan berlari menuju sang ayah yang juga tengah menghampiri dirinya.

" _Poppaa…_ " si bocah merengek dengan wajah yang memerah dan mata berair, ia mengulurkan kedua tangan kepada sososk _superhero_ berpakaian kasual yang langsung mengangkatnya, memeluknya erat ke dalam dekapan.

" _Sshhh…_ tidak apa-apa, sayang. _Poppa_ di sini, tidak apa-apa." gumamnya sambil menimang bocah kesayangan. Sebelah tangannya Taehyung gunakan untuk memeluk dan mengusap kepala Kwonnie, sementara yang satu masih sempat-sempatnya mengacungkan jari tengah kepada pria Park.

"Keparat, Kim!" umpat kepala keluarga Park keras.

"Pulan, uhh mau puwlang _pwaa.._ "

Kim Taehyung tahu, putranya benar-benar menangis sekarang. Sepasang lengannya kini memeluk dan mengusap pelan kepala balita kesayangan, namun sepasang matanya menatap tajam sosok tinggi yang menghampirinya penuh amarah.

" _Hyung,_ ada apa?"

Taehyung menolehkan kepala, mendapati sang kekasih yang berada di sampingnya. Nafas Jungkook yang terengah dan wajahnya yang terlihat panik membuat pria Kim berasumsi bahwa Jungkook berlari dari dapur setelah mendengar teriakan putra mereka.

"Bawa Kwonnie ke mobil, Kook." Taehyung bergumam dengan nada kelewat datar, ia menyerahkan jagoan ciliknya. "Tolong."

Jeon Jungkook ingin melontarkan begitu banyak pertanyaan, namun tatapan mata dan cara berbicara pria pujaannya membuat Jungkook memilih untuk diam dan menurut tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Ia sempat menundukkan kepala kepada Tuan Kim yang berada di sana, juga Nyonya Kim yang sedang melangkah turun darii tangga. Setelahnya, Jungkook berlalu sambil mendekap putranya yang sesenggukan sambil menyembunyikan wajah di leher sang bunda.

Taehyung menangkap gerakan kepala keluarga Park yang seolah ingin mengejar jagoan ciliknya, namun ia segera mencekal kuat pergelangan tangan Park Chanyeol.

Belum sempat suami Baekhyun itu melayangkan protes, ia sudah terlebih dahulu mendapat pukulan telak di rahang kanannya. "Bayaran karena kau membuat anakku menangis."

Park Baekhyun memekik keras, ia mengumpat. Tangannya refleks menenggelamkan wajah putranya di bahu supaya tidak melihat ayah kebanggaannya dipukuli.

"Kim Taehyung! Apa-apaan!" Nyonya Kim setengah berlari menghampiri putranya yang masih mencengkeram Chanyeol.

"Lihat dengan siapa kau bicara, Kim Taehyung." Park Chanyeol balas menarik kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Taehyung. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, bersiap membalas pukulan yang barusan ia dapat.

Kedua pria beranak satu itu terlihat begitu barbar, tak mempedulikan sama sekali tuan rumah, juga Baekhyun dan beberapa asisten rumah tangga yang menatap dari kejauhan.

Pewaris Kim tersenyum miring. Ia segera menepis lengan Chanyeol. "Lihat dengan siapa kau bicara, Park Chanyeol. Jika sedikit saja kau menyentuh putraku, aku tak segan-segan mencabut saham yang kutanamkan di perusahaanmu. Aku tidak akan peduli jika nantinya kau bangkrut dan menjadi gelandangan di jalan."

Pria yang lebih tinggi menggeram marah. Ia merasa begitu diremehkan, apalagi posisi Kim Taehyung lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya. Lepas dari itu, ia sungguh merasa bahwa dirinya harus memberi pelajaran kepada ayah dari bocah yang membuat anaknya menangis.

Tapi Taehyung memang memegang kewenangan tertinggi di _Kim Enterprise_ saat ini. Salah langkah, bisa-bisa perusahaan miliknya bangkrut dengan mengenaskan.

"Sial."

.

.

.

.

.

" _Mommwa…_ " rengek bocah berusia empat yang duduk di pangkuan ibunya. Sepasang lengannya masih memeluk erat, namun wajahnya yang tadi bersembunyi kini mendongak. Ia masih sesekali terisak meski tidak lagi menangis keras.

"Kenapa, _hm_? Jagoan _momma_ kenapa menangis?" Jungkook mencoba tersenyum walau hatinya berdenyut nyeri saat melihat raut ketakutan di wajah putra kesayangannya.

"Kwonnie takut Paman Chan." cicitnya lirih. Bocah itu masih menatap sepasang netra ibunya. "Kwonnie tidak suruh-suruh Jesper _superhero landing_ tapi hanya melakukan _superhero landing_ karena Jesper bilang Kwonnie bohong bilang bisa seperti _superhero_ tapi anak baik tidak bohong jadi Kwonnie menggelinding seperti di rumah lalu seperti pahlawan super keren. Jesper bilang minggir-minggir lalu ikut-ikutan _superhero landing_ tapi menggelinding terus sampai meja. Kwonnie tidak suruh-suruh Jesper, tapi Jesper bilang Kwonnie yang menyuruh lalu Paman Chan marah tadi Kwonnie dipegang erat yang di sini sakit."

Pemuda Jeon tersenyum miris saat putranya dengan polos menunjuk bagian lengan, tepat dimana ia dicengkeram. Rasanya semakin ingin menangis saat ia menggulung lengan kaos balitanya dan menemukan ruam kemerahan di sana. Perlahan diusapnya bagian itu, lalu dibubuhkannya ciuman kupu-kupu sebanyak tiga kali sebelum beralih mencium kening putranya.

Ia merasa bersalah.

Jeon Jungkook tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia benar-benar merasa bersalah atas apa yang menimpa sang putra.

Bibirnya bahkan bergetar saat kembali mencium bagian yang katanya sakit, lalu Jungkook memeluk erat jagoan ciliknya.

"Maafkan _momma,_ sayang… maafkan _momma._ " bisiknya lirih hampir tak terdengar. Ia mencium mengusap kepala balitanya tanpa henti.

Jeon Taekwon yang tak mendengar dengan jelas ucapan _momma-_ nya hanya mengangguk, mengira _momma_ tengah mengucapkan bahwa _momma_ menyayanginya. Anak berusia empat tahun itu hanya mengusekkan kepala ke dada sang ibu. Bibirnya masih mencebik meski dirinya sudah benar-benar berhenti menangis. Kwonnie lalu merengek pelan. " _Poppa_ lama mau pulang."

Jungkook menjawabnya dengan gumaman, tak berniat memberikan jawaban pasti karena ia sendiri tak tahu akan selama apa mereka harus menunggu sang claon kepala keluarga. Yang jelas, Kim Taehyung tadi terlihat marah, sangat. Dan Kim Taehyung yang marah bukanlah hal yang bagus. Ia tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Taehyung di dalam, dan ia tak ingin mengetahuinya.

Jeon Jungkook benar-benar tengah merasa bersalah kepada putra semata wayangnya. Dan hanya itu yang saat ini memenuhi pikirannya.

Kalau saja Taekwon kecilnya tidak lahir darinya, mungkin ia akan menjadi bocah yang bahagia dengan semua orang yang mencintainya.

" _Poppa!_ " pekik bocah Jeon.

"Uhh… uhh… _poppa._ " Kwonnie melepaskan diri dari dekapan ibnya, ia merangkak ke pangkuan sang ayah. Sepasang tangan kecilnya terulur mengusap pipi ayahnya. "Uu… sakit?"

Jungkook menoleh, memfokuskan pandangannya pada wajah sang kekasih yang terlihat kacau. Hanya ada satu memar di sudut bibir sebelah kanannya, tidak parah. Hanya saja, ekspresi menahan amarah yang masih kentara terlihat sedikit menakutkan, mengingatkannya kepada sosok Kim Taehyung yang dulu.

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Pria bersurai gelap itu hanya lurus menatap ke depan, lalu menjalankan mobilnya untuk keluar dari halaman luas kediaman Kim. Ia bahkan mengabaikan putra kesayangannya yang tengah menepuk-nepuk pipi dan menyentuh luka di sudut bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah dengan telunjuk mungilnya.

Pemuda Jeon menghela.

Kim Taehyung memang selalu seperti ini jika ada yang membuatnya marah.

Maka dengan sangat hati-hati disentuhnya lutut pria pujaannya. Jungkook mengusap dengan perlahan, dan ia tersenyum saat penyandang marga Kim melirik ke arah tangannya yang tengah berada di atas lututnya.

" _Paa, paa, poppa_ belum pakai sabuk pengaman, nanti _dugu-dugu_ bisa terbang-terbang." balita Jeon berceloteh saat ia menyadari ayahnya belum mengenakan sabuk keselamatan, tubuhnya bergoyang ke kiri dan kanan, memperagakan gerakan mobil yang terkena guncangan. Seingatnya, naik mobil harus memakai sabuk pengaman, itu yang dikatakan _poppa,_ juga beberapa tokoh kartun yang ia tonton.

Sang ayah menghela, diciumnya puncak kepala putra kesayangan, lalu ia segera menepikan mobilnya.

Kalau boleh jujur, pria Kim ingin mengamuk, tapi keberadaan putranya yang begitu menggemaskan membuatnya tidak memiliki pilihan selain menepis jauh-jauh amarahnya.

" _Poppa_ lupa, sayang." gumamnya pelan sambil mencoba tersenyum ketika mobil sudah benar-benar berhenti.

Pria Kim kemudian memasang _seat belt-_ nya. "Sudah."

Bocah berusia empat mengangguk puas. Ia tak lupa memastikan jika ibunya juga sudah memakai sabuk keselamatan. Mendapati sang _momma_ yang sudah rapi, Kwonnie tersenyum lebar.

"Duduk dengan _momma,_ ya?"

Kali ini si bocah cemberut. Ia sedikit menggeleng, lalu mencoba menyisipkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam lilitan _seat belt_ yang ayahnya kenakan. Jelas sekali bahwa balita itu kini ingin duduk di pangkuan _poppa_ sampai ke tujuan, seperti yang pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

"Makanya kubilang jangan terlalu memanjakannya." Jungkook mengomel pelan, sepasang lengannya mengangkat tubuh sang putra. Ia melepas sabuk pengaman, lalu kembali mengaitkannya setelah Kwonnie berada di pangkuan.

Bocah Jeon langsung meronta. Ia merengek minta dipangku _poppa._

Kim Taehyung yang sebenarnya masih merasa sedikit kesal atas apa yang terjadi di rumah keluarga Kim tadi hanya terkekeh, sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengacak surai lurus jagoannya.

"Uuhhuuuu Kwonnie mau menyetir tapi tidak diberantakkan rambut."

Sang ayah tertawa saat melihat pipi Taekwon menggembung dan bibirnya mengerucut.

Bocah itu terlihat sangat lucu, seolah dirinya tak pernah mengalami masalah dan merasa kketakutan seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kwonnie duduk dengan _momma._ Kalau Kwonnie menurut, hari ini kita akan main ke _Lotte World._ "

" _Tote Wod_?" si bocah membeo, sepasang mata bulatnya memberi tatapan menyelidik kepada sang _poppa._ Setelah mendapat anggukan, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, sedikit mendongak untuk menatap ibunya. " _Tote Wod_ itu apa?"

"Taman bermain." jawabnya singkat.

Jika boleh jujur, tidak hanya Kim Taehyung yang sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Jeon Jungkook juga sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik, dan membetulkan ucapan Kwonnie saat ini dirasa sebagai sesuatu yang sedikit merepotkan baginya. Pria Kim yang biasanya bersemangat mengajari balita mereka untuk mengucapkan kosa kata baru pun kini nampak enggan mengulangi pelafalan yang benar supaya ucapan Taekwon tidak salah.

Tidak apa, mereka bisa mengajarinya nanti ketika keduanya merasa lebih baik. Untuk sekarang, biarkan seperti ini terlebih dahulu.

"Ada mainan?" Kwonnie bertanya semakin antusias, sepasang netranya berbinar. Ia merasa senang, sekaligus penasaran.

Taehyung mengangguk, kali ini mencubit gemas pipi Kwonnie main-main. "Banyak mainan besar. Kwonnie juga bisa membeli eskrim dan permen kapas. Mau?"

"Mauuu!" balita Jeon memekik senang. Ia lalu menyamankan duduknya, menghadap ke depan, lalu menepuk-nepuk paha sang ayah. "Kwonnie duduk sama _momma_ tapi _poppa_ menyetir cepat ke taman bermain _Tote Wod._ "

Sebenarnya, Jungkook ingin supaya mereka kembali ke rumah sang kekasih saja.

Batinnya masih terasa sesak dan lelah, namun kedua lelaki yang begitu disayanginya terlihat bersemangat untuk bermain dan bersenang-senang.

Maka ia akan menurut saja, asalkan jagoan ciliknya bisa melupakan perlakuan buruk pamannya sendiri.

Tak tahu saja Jungkook bila Kim Taehyung juga harus menahan sesak di dadanya dan berpura-pura bersemangat supaya sang putra kesayangan bisa kembali tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung menghela nafas berat. Ia melirik balitanya yang tertidur di pangkuan sang kekasih, menggelendot seperti bayi koala. Punggung si bocah diusap lembut oleh Jungkook yang lirih menggumamkan senandung merdu.

Sedikit banyak Taehyung bisa tersenyum kala melihat wajah damai sang putra yang menoleh ke arahnya. Bocah manisnya terlihat begitu polos, sangat tenang dan tanpa beban.

Kalau boleh, pria Kim ingin putranya terus seperti itu.

Senang,

Bahagia,

Tak pernah merasakan sakit.

"Lampu hijau, _hyung_." gumam pemuda Jeon tiba-tiba. Ia menatap pemilik hatinya, memberi isyarat supaya pria yang tengah mengemudi itu segera menjalankan mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

Taehyung segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, tangan dan kakinya bergerak cekatan mengendalikan tuas dan roda kemudi sehingga mobil yang tadinya berhenti, kini berjalan di bawah langit senja yang berwarna keemasan.

Keduanya sama-sama diam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing yang terasa rumit dan berat.

Seharian tadi mereka _bersenang-senang_ dengan balita Jeon yang tampak bersemangat kala menaiki berbagai macam wahana dan mengambil begitu banyak foto. Kwonnie menginginkan beberapa benda untuk dibawa pulang, dan sang _poppa_ tentu membelikannya dengan suka rela. Bocah itu benar-benar bahagia karena _poppa_ dan _momma_ menemaninya bermain seharian. Tak heran Jeon kecil kelelahan dan tertidur pulas di pangkuan ibunya ketika pulang.

Jungkook masuk ke dalam kamar utama sesampainya ia di rumah yang kelak akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya juga. Ia lalu menurunkan sang putra dari gendongannya ke atas kasur dengan hati-hati. Ditepuk-tepuknya perlahan paha Kwonnie kala bocah itu menggeliat di dalam tidurnya. " _Sshhh…_ tidur lagi, sayang. Tidur lagi."

Taehyung yang sejak tadi berjalan di belakang sang pujaan hati tersenyum tipis.

Kedua orang di hadapannya, kedua orang di hadapannya adalah sosok yang ingin pria Kim bahagiakan, sosok yang ingin disandingnya hingga ia menua kelak.

"Mandilah, _hyung._ Aku akan buatkan makan malam untuk kita." Jungkook beranjak dari ranjang, berjalan mendekati sang kekasih, lalu memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi. "Kwonnie mungkin tidak akan bangun sampai besok pagi karena kelelahan setelah bersenang-senang seharian ini."

Kim Taehyung tidak menjawab, namun sepasang lengannya langsung terulur untuk memeluk pinggang pemuda Jeon. Dibalasnya kecupan pada pipinya dengan ciuman singkat pada bibir Jeon. Setelahnya, ia memilih untuk menenggelamkan wajah ke perpotongan leher dan bahu sosok yang lebih muda.

Jungkook mengalungkan kedua lengan, diusapnya lembut tengkuk Pria Kim. Ia tahu, dirinya memiliki banyak hal yang membebani pikiran, begitupun dengan pria yang merupakan calon suaminya.

Keduanya sempat terdiam selama beberapa saat dengan posisi masih saling berpelukan hingga Taehyung memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Aku berpikir untuk menukar ranjang di kamar ini dengan ranjang di kamar tamu atau ranjang di kamar tengah. Bagaimana menurutmu?" pria yang lebih tua bergumam, sedikit menggoyangkan tubuhnya, namun tak sedikitpun ia berminat untuk melepas pelukan. "Agar nyaman ditempati bertiga."

Pemuda Jeon tertawa lirih, tubuhnya ikut bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan mengikuti gerakan sang kekasih. Ia menjawab dengan suara jenaka. "Tidak ingin membeli yang baru saja, hm"

"Inginnya begitu, tapi nanti calon istriku pasti mengomel karena aku boros, aduh!"

Alasan yang dilontarkan penyandang marga Kim harus diakhiri dengan keluhan sakit karena Jungkook mencubit pinggangnya. Meski tidak bersungguh-sungguh, cubitan seorang Joen Jungkook mampu membuatnya merasakan ngilu.

"Kau mengataiku tukang mengomel?" Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya, ia melayangkan tatapan protes kepada calon kepala keluarga Kim dengan bibir yang membentuk _pout_ karena kesal.

Protes itu hanya dijawab pria Kim dengan tawa lirih. Ia malah menempelkan keningnya ke kening pemuda bersurai madu, lalu sedikit menggesek ujung hidung mereka perlahan.

Kalau boleh jujur, isi kepala Kim Taehyung saat ini sedang sangat kacau. Ingin tidur secepatnya, tapi masih ingin menikmati waktu lebih lama dengan sang kekasih. Selain kedua hal yang membuatnya bimbang, perutnya terasa keroncongan karena ia sungguh lapar.

Katakanlah bahwa ini adalah hal yang memalukan, tapi perut sang pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ benar-benar berbunyi, dan itu membuat Jungkook terkekeh.

"Mandilah, aku akan memasak, sekalian untuk berjaga-jaga kalau jagoan kita bangun tengah malam dan mengeluh lapar." sekali lagi, Jeon menjauhkan tubuh mereka berdua. Dibelainya lembut rahang tegas Taehyung, lalu ia meghadiahinya dengan kecupan singkat.

"Pesan makanan saja, kau pasti lelah juga."

Jungkook terdiam sejenak, berpikir. Sejujurnya ia juga merasa lelah, bukan hanya tubuh, tetapi batinnya juga. Maka dengan sebuah anggukan, ia menyetujui usul sang calon suami.

"Aku mau _burger_ dan kentang goreng."

Taehyung mengacungkan jempolnya sebelum berjalan keluar kamar untuk mengambil ponsel yang ditinggalkannya di _pantry_ dapur. "Aku akan mandi di kamar sebelah, kau bisa gunakan kamar mandi di sini."

Dan Jungkook menghela nafas setelah pujaannya menghilang di baljk pintu. Ia lalu masuk ke kamar mandi dan kembali dengan sebaskom air dan pakaian ganti untuk bocahnya yang terlelap. Bagaimanapun, balita berusia empat itu beraktivitas seharian, tubuhnya pasti lengket dan tidak nyaman.

Jungkook tersenyum lembut saat ia membasuh buah hatinya dengan _wash lap._ Sudut bibirnya bergetar kecil kala ia berusaha meredam nyeri di ulu hatinya. Ia jelas mengingat bagaimana keluarga besar calon suaminya memperlakukan dirinya dan buah hati kesayangannya. Tak masalah sebenarnya jika hanya dirinya yang harus terluka, tapi ia sungguh tak ingin Taekwon yang tak tahu apa-apa ikut terkena imbas dari ketidaksukaan keluarga Kim terhadap dirinya. Min Yoongi dan Kim Seokjin menjadi pengecualian, begitupun dengan pasangan Irene dan Bogum yang telah dikenalnya terlebih dahulu. Meski demikian, keluarga besar Taehyung bukan hanya terdiri dari para sepupu yang kemarin ditemuinya. Pasti masih ada paman dan bibi yang entah bagaimana nanti reaksinya ketika mereka bertemu.

"Semoga mereka menyukaimu, hm? Iya, sayang. Sebentar, _momma_ sedang memakaikan Kwonnie piyama lucu. Lihat, gambarnya _Optimus Prime._ Tidur yang nyenyak, oke? _Momma_ ada perlu dengan _poppa."_ bibir Jungkook bergumam seraya tangannya dengan cekatan memakaikan baju tidur di tubuh putranya yang merengek risih. Sepasang matanya masih terpejam, namun kedua tangannya bergerak-gerak mencoba menjauhkan tangan ibunya.

Pemuda Jeon memberikan kecupan singkat di kening dan ucapan selamat malam sebelum ia berjalan untuk membasuh dirinya sendiri di kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di karpet yang melapisi lantai ruang tengah setelah meletakkan berbagai pesanan yang baru saja datang. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa, merasa bosan dengan acara musik di televisi. Diangkatnya lengan kiri untuk selanjutnya ia letakkan di atas wajahnya, menutupi mata.

Ia hampir tertidur saat merasakan seseorang mendudukkan diri di sampingnya, lalu menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Taehyung memindah tangan kirinya, dan bibirnya tersenyum tipis ketika mendapati Jungkook tengah menyantap _burger_ yang ia pesan.

"Bersihkan tanganmu dulu." omel yang lebih muda sambil menepis tangan pria Kim yang hendak mencomot sepotong paha ayam. Dagunya menunjuk _tissue_ basah yang tadi dibawanya.

Mau tak mau, Kim Taehyung menurut.

Ia memakan ayam goreng dengan sebelah lengan yang memeluk pinggang sang kekasih. Sepasang netranya menatap layar televisi yang menyala meski pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku." gumamnya seraya melirik pemuda yang kini sedang menyeruput _latte blend_ yang ia pesan. "Aku ingin mencabut sahamku di perusahaan Chanyeol, juga memutus seluruh kontrak kerja. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Tangan Jungkook yang hendak menaruh kembali minumannya sempat berhenti di udara selama tiga detik. Setelah berhasil melanjutkan aktivitasnya, ia menegakkan tubuh. Ditatapnya lekat wajah sang calon suami. Masih ada sedikit luka di sudut bibirnya, dan itu juga membuatnya kepikiran.

"Kenapa?"

Pria Kim ikut menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kenapa aku mengatakannya kepadamu, atau kenapa aku ingin mencabut saham dan memutus kontrak kerja?"

"Umm.. dua-duanya?" Jeon muda menjawab ragu.

Taehyung meletakkan tulang ayam tanpa daging yang dipegangnya. Dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah, ia membersihkan tangannya dengan _tissue_ basah dan _hand sanitizer_ yang kekasihnya persiapkan. Setelah dirasa bersih, ia mengangkat tubuh Jeon Jungkook untuk selanjutnya didudukkan di atas pangkuan.

Jungkook tidak protes sama sekali. Ia sadar dirinya harus membicarakan hal serius dengan Taehyung. Tidak baik jika harus membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk bertengkar mengenai masalah kecil.

"Aku mengatakan ini padamu karena mulai saat ini, aku ingin kau ambil bagian dalam setiap keputusan yang aku lakukan. Aku ingin kita memutuskan segalanya bersama, apapun itu." Pria yang lebih tua menarik nafas dalam sebelum menghembuskannya kasar. Sepasang matanya menatap lekat netra pemuda yang ia cinta. "Keparat itu berniat memukul putra kita, Kook. Si bajingan Park Chanyeol bahkan mencengkeram lengan kecil Kwonnie kuat. Untuk apa aku bekerja sama dengan orang yang berniat mencelakai anakku?"

Penyandang marga Jeon menghela nafas. Ia meletakkan _burger-_ nya yang masih tersisa seperempat di atas meja. Matanya terpejam rapat saat mengingat ruam kemerahan di lengan balita kesayangannya, lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, berharap bayangan yang terasa menyakitkan itu sirna.

"Aku berencana kembali ke Busan bersama Kwonnie." gumamnya sambil membuka mata. Ia mencondongkan kepalanya cepat, kemudian membungkam mulut Kim Taehyung dengan sebuah ciuman sebelum pria itu sempat melayangkan protesnya.

Jungkook melumat bibir pria yang lebih tua, menekan tengkuknya kuat saat Taehyung berusaha mengelak. Ia tahu, prianya akan mengumpat marah atau menghujamnya dengan kalimat-kalimat protes, maka penyandang marga Jeon lebih memilih untuk meredamnya dengan sebuah ciuman meski terkesan dipaksakan.

Benar saja, ciuman itu berlangsung sepihak dengan Jeon yang melumat dan menghisap, sementara Taehyung diam, tak lagi berniat untuk meloloskan diri.

Pria Kim sedikit menghela, ia kemudian memejamkan mata dan memutuskan untuk membalas dengan kuluman rakus di bibir bawah pemuda Jeon. Taehyung sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, memberi akses kepada dirinya sendiri agar bisa melakukan ciuman yang lebih intim.

Lidah ditelusupkan ke belahan bibir Jungkook yang terbuka, menelusur rongga yang terasa begitu hangat. Sepasang tangannya mulai bergerilya menelusup ke dalam kaos putih polos yang dikenakan kekasihnya, menyalurkan belaian yang membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

"Uwmhh… _hyuwng!_ " pekik yang lebih muda saat dirinya merasa kehabisan nafas. Permainan lidah Kim Taehyung benar-benar tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk sekedar meraup udara. Dan erangan protes yang ia lontarkan sepertinya tak membuahkan hasil apa-apa.

Maka Jungkook dengan sekuat tenaga memukul dada pria Kim sebanyak tiga kali, membuat pria bersurai kelam itu terbatuk sehingga ia terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya.

Katakanlah Kim Taehyung sedang beruntung karena Jeon Jungkook tengah dalam keadaan lemah karena kesulitan bernafas ketika memukulnya. Kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan penyandang marga Kim akan menjadi pihak yang mengalami gangguan pernafasan.

"Mesum sialan!" umpat Jungkook dengan sepasang mata yang melotot.

Pikir Kim Taehyung, ekspresi seperti inilah yang disebut bocahnya sebagai ekspresi _momma_ yang menyeramkan ketika marah. Tapi untuk pewaris Kim, yang seperti ini namanya menggemaskan, membuatnya ingin semakin menggodanya.

"Kau menciumku terlebih dahulu. Siapa yang lebih mesum?"

"Ishh! Dasar menyebalkan!" Jungkook menjawab cepat. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, membuang muka ke arah lain, tak ingin melihat wajah Kim yang kini nampak sangat menyebalkan.

Meski begitu, ia sama sekali tak beranjak dari pangkuan kekasihnya, dan itu sungguh sangat menggemaskan untuk Taehyung.

"Jangan bersikap menggemaskan, nanti aku tidak hanya menciummu, tapi _memakanmu_ di sini." Taehyung mencium gemas pipi Jeon Jungkook.

Masih dengan wajah masam, Jeon Jungkook akhirnya kembali menatap pria pujaan yang masih saja terkekeh. "Pokoknya aku akan kembali ke Busan secepatnya."

Kalau boleh, penyandang marga Kim benar-benar ingin marah. Tapi sepertinya ia harus menghadapi masalah kali ini dengan lebih santai. Maka ia menggenggam kedua tangan Jungkook, lalu membubuhkan ciuman kupu-kupu ke telapak tangan pemuda Jeon.

"Kenapa, hm?" Taehyung bertanya singkat. Sepasang netranya bahkan tak bertatapan dengan mata Jungkook, namun Jungkook tahu betul bahwa Kim Taehyung ingin ia memberi alasan yang jelas dan bisa diterima.

"Aku takut."

Dan jawaban singkat itu berhasil menghentikan kegiatan Taehyung yang tengah menciumi tangan sang kekasih. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap mata Jungkook lekat.

"Aku takut, _hyung._ " Ulangnya lagi. Jungkook menarik tangannya lelu mengalungkan keduanya ke leher pria Kim. "Aku takut Kwonnie akan terluka."

Dan kalimat itu sudah cukup jelas untuk Kim Taehyung, juga lebih dari masuk akal untuk diterima akalnya.

"Jesper bilang Kwonnie menyuruhnya menggelinding sampai akhirnya ia terbentur, dan Chanyeol ingin menghajar Kwonnie hanya karena itu." pewaris Kim menghela. "Aku tidak yakin Kwonnie yang menyuruhnya, tapi tindakan Chanyeol benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Mereka hanya bocah yang sedang bermain-main, wajar jika bertengkar dan menangis. Kau khawatir hal seperti itu akan terjadi lagi?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Taehyung, lalu memindah kedua lengannya ke pinggang pria Kim, memeluknya erat. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan meloloskan suara yang tak bisa dibilang keras. "Aku juga takut dengan keluargamu. Mungkin mereka tidak akan melukai fisiknya, tapi bocah itu terkadang mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan orang dewasa. Aku tidak ingin Kwonnie sakit hati jika ia mendengar ucapan buruk mengenai dirinya."

Kim Taehyung paham, sangat.

Ia juga menginginkan agar putranya tak terluka, apalagi karena keluarganya.

Tapi di sisi lain, ia juga tidak ingin berpisah dari kedua orang yang sangat dicintainya. Ia ingin Jungkook dan Taekwon tinggal bersamanya.

"Aku akan melindunginya, Kook. Aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi lagi. Aku juga akan melindungimu." ucap Kim Taehyung putus asa. Ia bahkan mendaratkan ciuman-ciuman lembut di leher yang lebih muda.

Jungkook menghela. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya, sebelah tangannya ia ulurkan untuk mengusap sudut bibir kekasihnya yang terluka. "Katakan itu lagi dan aku akan menambahkan satu yang seperti ini."

"Kook…"

"Aku tahu ini gara-gara kau membela Kwonnie. Dan aku tidak ingin kau mendapat yang seperti ini lagi."

"Ini gara-gara kau, bukan Kwonnie. Dan asal kau tahu saja, luka begini tidak akan membuatku mati." Kim muda mengusap luka di sudut bibirnya, lalu ia berdecih pelan. "Si keparat Chanyeol mati kutu setelah ancaman penarikan saham dan pemutusan kontrak kerja. Ini dari _appa._ "

Jeon Jungkook mengeryit. Setahunya, Tuan Kim tidak akan ikut campur sampai sejauh itu jika anaknya sedang berselisih atau memiliki masalah. Apalagi kali ini Taehyung mengatakan bahwa sang ayah yang memukulnya.

Dan, apa tadi? Karena dirinya?

Sepasang mata bulat Jungkook tentu langsung menatap dengan sorot penuh tanda tanya, dan itu sungguh membuat Taehyung kembali menghela.

"Ahh, sial! Hari ini aku menghela berkali-kali." umpat pria yang lebih tua. Ia mengambil minumannya, lalu meneguknya sebanyak dua kali sebelum mengembalikan ke atas meja. "Kau tidak pernah melihat rekening yang kuberikan dulu?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. Ia sadar Taehyungnya menanyakan hal itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Mungkin karena tidak ingin mengorek luka lama, mungkin juga karena alasan lainnya.

"Aku meninggalkan bukunya di rumah ini, kartu _ATM-_ nya juga."

Dan Kim Taehyung menyentil keningnya dengan jari telunjuk. Jungkook bahkan mengaduh saat mengusap dahinya yang memerah.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala. Padahal itu uangmu. Walau, _yeah…_ begitu."

Taehyung tak sampai hati mengatakannya. Ia tak sanggup menegaskan bahwa itu adalah sisa uang yang didapatkan Jeon Jungkook setelah menjual dirinya kepada Tuan Muda Kim.

Tidak.

Taehyung tidak akan mengatakannya.

Itu terlalu menyakitkan.

"Maafkan aku." gumam pria bersurai jelaga pada akhirnya. Ia memberikan kecupan lembut di kening sang kekasih yang memerah. Ia lalu berujar dengan nada yang lebih lembut. "Setiap bulan, kau mendapatkan uang dari _Vante_ , bukan dariku. Sadar atau tidak, kau memiliki hak paten di perusahaanku."

"Aku?"

Taehyung mengangguk, menyamankan posisi duduknya, sedikit mendongak saat ia menyandarkan kepala pada dudukan sofa. "Ingat _Kim Daily_?"

Jungkook mengeryit heran.

"Kau pernah menyarankan padaku untuk membuat konten yang berisi tentang _outfit of the day_ di akun _SNS Vante._ Kau bilang itu akan menjadi inspirasi bagi _customer_ untuk memadupadankan pakaian yang mereka beli. _Kim Daily,_ katamu, nama itu cocok untuk disematkan sebagai judul. Bukan hanya berpengaruh bagi _customer_ yang telah membeli produk _Vante, Kim Daily_ menarik perhatian para pelanggan baru. Benar saja, penjualan produk yang hari itu dikenakan model untuk _Kim Daily_ mengalami peningkatan penjualan, terutama untuk pemesanan secara _online,_ dan oleh _customer_ luar negri. Menurutmu sudah berapa tahun sejak konten pertama _Kim Daily_ diunggah?"

Penyandang marga Jeon terdiam.

Ia memang sering melontarkan saran seenaknya jika _Tuan Muda Kim_ mengeluh tentang pekerjaan atau iseng bercerita mengenai kegiatannya di kantor. Ia bahkan tidak ingat memberikan saran soal _Kim Daily,_ tapi potongan memori mengenai usulan supaya Taehyung mengunggah pakaian favorit atau sekedar memberi tahu kombinasi atasan dan bawahan yang ia sukai kepada para _penggemarnya_ terlintas di pikiran.

 _Memangnya ide asal-asalan seperti itu bisa menjadi lahan uang?_

"Kau yakin ide itu dariku?"

"Ya, aku menggunakannya tanpa izin, tapi aku mencantumkan namamu sebagai pemilik hak paten atas konten itu. Kukatakan pada _appa_ bahwa aku akan mencabut konten itu jika ia tidak mengizinkanku menikah denganmu. Otomatis, _Vante_ akan membayar mahal untuk itu, karena perjanjian yang kubuat adalah, kau _meminjamkan_ ide itu kepada perusahaan. Jika dicabut, seluruh konten yang pernah diunggah akan dihapus, _Vante_ tidak bisa menggunakan konten serupa meski dengan nama berbeda. Lagipula tagar _KimDaily_ sudah sangat melekat dengan perusahaan pakaian milik Kim _Enterprise._ Apa jadinya jika tiba-tiba menghilang atau diganti? Jadi, _yeah…_ ayahku lumayan terkejut soal ini. Ia bukannya langsung menyetuji permintaanku, tapi malah melayangkan pukulan. Mungkin memang kita harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama."

Jungkook memijit pelipisnya.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak paham dengan apa yang calon suaminya katakan. Yang ia pahami mungkin hanya sebatas KIm Taehyung yang menggunakan usulan asalnya sebagai sesuatu yang menguntungkan bagi perusahaan, dan Jungkook mendapatkan uang setiap bulan karena itu.

Ia tidak terlalu peduli soal uangnya karena ada hal yang menurutnya lebih penting.

"Kenapa kau sering melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku bingung?" pemuda Jeon menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas pria Kim yang bersandar pada sofa. Ia memeluk erat Taehyung.

Yang ditanya terkekeh pelan. "Mungkin karena sejak dulu aku sudah mulai menyukaimu? Entahlah… yang perlu kau ketahui saat ini adalah aku mencintaimu, juga si menggemaskan Kwonnie. Urusan yang lain, serahkan saja padaku."

Jungkook terdiam selama beberapa saat. Mungkin, ia akan menyerahkan semuanya kepada sang calon suami. Apapun itu, ia hanya ingin agar putranya disayangi. Dan ia yang tak mengerti apapun tentang urusan keluarga Kim, mungkin lebih baik menurut dan diam saja.

"Tapi aku tetap ingin membawa Kwonnie pulang untuk sementara."

"Jangan besok, jangan lusa. Tinggallah paling tidak selama satu minggu. Kau tidak ingin calon suamimu ini menderita karena kesepian, kan?"

Berlebihan.

Jungkook tahu dengan jelas jika ucapan pria yang balas memeluknya sangat begitu hiperbolis. Tapi ia tahu permintaan supaya dirinya tinggal lebih lama terucap dengan sangat tulus. Mungkin, karena Taehyung sadar bahwa dirinya tak akan mampu menggoyahkan niat Jungkook yang sudah bulat.

Maka ia mengangguk perlahan. Lagipula balitanya terlihat senang tinggal di rumah besar sang ayah, jadi ia akan membiarkan Taekwon bersenang-senang lebih lama, sekalian memberi waktu untuknya mencari alasan yang tepat supaya buah hatinya mau kembali ke Busan.

"Soal Chanyeol, kau tidak serius, kan?"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh." Kim Taehyung menyahut cepat. Ia lantas mendorong perlahan tubuh Jungkook supaya mereka berdua bisa saling menatap. "Jangan melarangku."

"Padahal menurutku memaafkannya akan semakin menyenangkan."

Taehyung keheranan. Bukan karena bibir Jeon muda yang mengerucut, tapi karena kata _menyenangkan_ yang ia tak paham maksudnya.

Jungkook yang sepertinya mengerti arti tatapan pria yang masih setia memangkunya langsung melanjutkan. "Jika kau memaafkannya dan memilih untuk membiarkan sahammu di sana, juga melanjutkan semua kontrak kerja sama, sepertinya Chanyeol akan merasa malu padamu. Kurasa ia akanmerasa _kecil_ di hadapanmu setelah kau dengan murah hati memaafkannya. Setiap hari ia pasti akan kepikiran, dan setiap bertemu denganmu, ia akan merasa canggung atau sejenisnya. Umm… kau tahu kan maksudku?"

"Astaga…" Kim Taehyung menarik masing-masing pipi kanan dan kiri kekasihnya. Ia merasa gemas, sekaligus salut dengan pikiran _unik_ penyandang marga Jeon. "Kau _Lucifer,_ hm? Bisa-bisanya berpikiran selicik itu."

"Uhh… kekasihku ini yang _Lucifer._ Pikiran jahatnya menular padaku, jadi jangan salahkan aku." Jungkook tak mau kalah, ia menarik bibir pria Kim sebagai balasan.

Dan aksi tarik-menarik itu berlangsung cukup lama. Taehyung mengaduh beberapa kali karena luka di bibirnya terasa semakin nyeri, tapi sepertinya Jungkook tak ingin memberi ampun. Keduanya baru bisa berhenti saat suara pintu yang dibuka menyapa gendang telinga, diikuti dengan rengekan seorang bocah yang memanggil _poppa_ dan _momma._

Jungkook langsung melompat turun dari pangkuan sang kekasih. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri balita berpiyama yang mengucek matanya dengan bibir yang mencebik.

"Kenapa bangun, hm? Apa mendengar suara berisik?" Jungkook khawatir, tentu saja. Bagaimanapun ia tak ingin bayinya mendengar _perseteruan_ antara dirinya dan Taehyung barusan karena beberapa umpatan sempat mereka lontarkan.

" _Momma poppa_ pergi-pergi terus Kwonnie tidur, uhh…"

Pemuda Jeon segera menggendong si menggemaskan yang tampak semakin ingin menangis.

"Siapa bilang _momma_ dan _poppa_ pergi, hm?" kali ini suara berat yang terdengar, diikuti sebuah tangan besar yang mengusap kepala balita Jeon. " _Momma_ dan _poppa_ memesankan makanan kesukaan Kwonnie. Ada kentang goreng dan _burger_ dengan saos tomat."

" _Fresh fires_?"

" _French fries._ " ulang pria Kim usai bocahnya mencoba untuk mengucapkan kata dalam bahasa Inggris yang memiliki arti kentang goreng. Ia sedikit terkikik saat jagoan ciliknya salah mengucap. Tidak apa, ia akan terus mengajarinya. "Kwonnie mau?"

"Ada es krim?" Taekwon menatap ayahnya antusias ketika mereka bertiga menuju ruang tengah, tentu masih dengan Kwonnie yang berada dalam gendongan sang _momma._

"Tidak ada es krim." Taehyung tertawa pelan saat jagoannya mendesah kecewa. Ia segera mengambil segelas minuman yang belum tersentuh. _Whipped cream_ dan serpihan coklat yang menghias di atasnya terlihat begitu menarik di mata bulat Kwonnie. "Tapi _poppa_ memesan _chocolate blend_ untuk Kwonnie."

Si bocah bersorak girang. Ia segera meminta minuman yang terlihat enak itu meski masih dengan mata yang setengah tertutup.

Dan petang itu, keluarga kecil mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan menyantap makan malam sambil menonton televisi dengan sang _momma_ yang beberapa kali mengomel karena Kwonnie menjatuhkan makanan di atas karpet.

Untuk sementara, mereka bertiga merasa bahagia.

Ya, cukup seperti ini saja.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

My head's spinning around.


	15. Chapter 15

" _Momma, ma…_ mana jus jeruk?"

Seorang bocah yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek tanpa atasan tampak menodong ibunya yang tengah sibuk di dapur. Seluruh tubuhnya basah, bahkan celananya yang masih meneteskan air telah membentuk jejak yang menjadi penanda arah datangnya balita menggemaskan berusia empat.

"Astaga, Jeon Taekwon!" bukannya menjawab atau memberikan jus jeruk seperti yang diminta sang buah hati, Jeon Jungkook malah menunjukkan sepasang mata yang mendelik kesal. Putra semata wayangnya begitu terlihat bahagia, namun air yang membasahi lantai, bahkan hingga menggenang di bawah bocahnya benar-benar menguras kesabarannya. "Kenapa berjalan-jalan di dalam rumah dengan celana yang basah? Kau ingin membuat rumah kita kebanjiran?"

Si bocah ikut melotot, tak mau kalah dari sang _momma._ Bibirnya bergerak-gerak sambil mengerucut, kedua tangannya bertengger di masing-masing pinggang. "Tapi _poppa_ bilang Kwonnie boleh minta minum itu namanya boleh masuk rumah karena _momma_ lama seperti bukan anak besar!"

"Kalian berdua sama saja…" Jeon Jungkook menarik nafas dalam-dalam, bersiap meneriakkan sebuah nama yang begitu fasih ia ucapkan.

Kemudian suara menggema itu memenuhi seluruh sudut rumah.

"KIM. TAEHYUNG!"

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, _superhero_ berusia empat berlari kencang menuju ayahnya yang masih berada di kolam kecil _indoor._

.

 **A fanfiction, the continuation of "Puzzled"**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Family, Hurt/ Comfort, Humor, dll**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated:** **M for the language and theme, and** _ **yeah**_

 **Warning: OC for** **Taekwon** _ **.**_

 **Ambigu, TYPO tak tertahankan, m-preg (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Painted"**

 **Part XV: Ink the Black**

"Ini semua karena _poppa_ jadinya Kwonnie kena marah _momma_ seram itu seperti makhluk seram Kwonnie tidak suka."

Balita berusia empat tampak melipat sepasang lengannya di depan dada. Ia memalingkan wajah dari seorang pria bersurai arang yang tengah duduk di dalam kolam. Airnya yang jernih merendam tubuh berkulit eksotis yang hanya berbalut celana pendek itu hingga dada bagian bawah.

"Kenapa menyalahkan _poppa_?" Kim Taehyung terkekeh, mendekati bocah kesayangannya yang duduk di pinggiran kolam renang kecil milik mereka dengan sepasang kaki yang menjuntai ke dalam air. "Yang ada, _poppa_ yang harusnya protes. _Poppa_ hanya duduk di kolam dan tidak melakukan apapun, tapi _poppa_ mendapat teriakan dari _momma_. _Poppa_ dimarahi padalah _poppa_ tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Itu karena _poppa_ bilang-bilang boleh minta minum tapi _momma_ marah. Itu karena lantai basah dan katanya Kwonnie bisa banjir."

Si bocah mengerucutkan bibirnya, memprotes nasib sial yang menimpa. Tadinya, _superhero_ Jeon sedang belajar berenang bersama _poppa_ di kolam renang _indoor_ yang ukurannya terlampau kecil untuk orang dewasa. Di tengah pelajaran pertamanya, yaitu mengambang, Jeon Taekwon merasa haus sehingga _poppa_ menyuruhnya meminta minum kepada _momma._ Kwonnie yang baru saja keluar dari dalam air langsung berlari menuju dapur tanpa memedulikan sang ayah yang memberinya peringatan supaya berhati-hati.

Singkat cerita, _momma_ mengomel karena tindakan sang putra membuat rumah becek. Lebih dari itu, Kwonnie bisa saja terpeleset lalu jatuh menghantam lantai. Itulah yang membuat Jungkook marah.

Namun balita Jeon mana mengerti tentang kekhawatiran sang bunda. Yang ia tahu, dirinya merasa haus dan ingin mendapatkan minum. Tentu saja Kwonnie merasa kesal karena yang diberikan _momma_ adalah tatapan seram dan omelan keras. _Yeah…_ walau bundanya itu sempat menyusulnya dengan dua gelas jus jeruk seperti yang ia minta.

"Kemari." gumam Taehyung seraya menarik bocah kesayangannya untuk kembali masuk ke air. Ia mendudukkannya di atas pahanya sendiri, berhadapan. Setelahnya, ia memberikan ciuman gemas ke masing-masing pipi putranya.

Si menggemaskan Kwonnie menjerit heboh dan tertawa, ia bahkan dengan heboh menyipratkan air di sekitar tubuhnya dengan harapan akan mengenai sang _poppa_. Ia mengeluhkan perilaku sang ayah yang selalu menempel padanya dan mencium wajahnya terus-menerus, namun sepasang tangannya yang lelah bergerak kini malah berpegangan pada lengan pria Kim, sungguh berkebalikan dengan protes yang disampaikan.

" _Momma_ hanya takut Kwonnie jatuh dan terluka." gumamnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum usai puas membuat buah hatinya tertawa. "Memangnya Kwonnie ingin terluka?"

"Hmm… terluka itu sakit?"

 _Poppa_ Kim mengangguk. Ditatapnya lekat wajah Jeon Taekwon yang terlihat serius seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Kepala bocahnya sedikit miring dan sesekali mengangguk dengan mata yang masih memperhatikan sang ayah.

"Kwonnie tidak mau terluka itu sakit." setelahnya sepasang tangan Jeon kecil terulur untuk menyentuh lutut kirinya. Ia sedikit menusuk-nusuk bagian itu dengan jarinya yang mungil. "Kwonnie pernah jatuh lalu di sini berdarah lalu sakit. Itu terluka tidak enak membuat sakit terus-terus nanti disentuh juga sakit dan bisa kena bakteri."

Kim Taehyung mengangguk setuju. Ia masih ingat laporan sang calon istri ketika bocah mereka menanyakan hal mengenai bakteri, juga pikirannya bahwa bakteri berteman dengan bangsat. Apapun itu, pria Kim bahagia jika darah dagingnya tumbuh menjadi sosok yang pintar dan mampu mengingat apa yang orangtuanya ajarkan.

Ia lalu mencium gemas ujung hidung balitanya sambil berbisik. "Anak pintar."

"Apa _poppa_ masih sakit terlukanya?"

Kali ini pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ mengeryitkan dahi. Ia sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya hanya demi menatap sang putra yang terlihat sedih dan merasa bersalah. Dirinya tentu langsung berusaha menenangkan dengan memberi usapan ringan di punggung dan lengan kecil _superhero_ ciliknya.

" _Poppa_ tidak terluka, kenapa Kwonnie bertanya seperti itu?"

"Uhh…" si bocah tampak ragu ketika ia menatap manik tajam Kim Taehyung. Tangannya terulur perlahan untuk menyentuh sudut bibir dan pelipis ayahnya yang, seingatnya, dulu pernah terluka. "Tapi Kwonnie pernah pukul-pukul _poppa_ sampai terluka dan _momma_ memberi plester _dinosasurus_ tapi Kwonnie nakal karena marah dan minta plesternya jadi _poppa_ terlukanya tidak bisa dapat obat. Kwonnie mau minta maaf tapi lupa-lupa terus."

Entahlah…

Kim Taehyung tak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

Ia bahagia karena putranya bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Meski kejadiannya sudah lama, Jeon Taekwon masih saja meminta maaf. Walau begitu, Taehyung sukses dibuat nyeri dan merasa bersalah kala mengingat dirinya yang gagal mendapatkan hati putranya saat ia memberitahukan bahwa ia adalah ayah yang selalu _bekerja di tempat yang jauh._

Ia berada di pihak yang salah, Kim Taehyung jelas mengetahuinya. Dan ia tidak pernah merasa tak menyesal setiap kali mengingat betapa bodoh dan brengsek dirinya yang telah melewatkan kehamilan Jungkook, kelahiran putranya, juga tahun-tahun pertama yang begitu berharga bagi pertumbuhan seorang anak.

Kalau saja Kim Taehyung bisa mengulang waktu…

" _Poppa_ tidak mau maaf Kwonnie." cicit bocah Jeon sambil menunduk. Bibirnya mencebik, dan sepasang matanya mulai memerah ketika sang ayah tidak menjawab permintaan maafnya.

Pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ segera memeluk sang putra. Dikecupnya lembut kening Kwonnie sebelum ia menjauhkan wajah dan menatap sepasang mata balitanya sembari berkata. " _Poppa_ memaafkan Kwonnie. Jangan menangis, hm? _Poppa_ senang Kwonnie meminta maaf. Lagipula _poppa_ sudah tidak terluka, lihat?"

Jeon kecil kembali menyentuh wajah sang ayah. Bibirnya masih saja mengerucut ketika Taehyung mencoba mengusap sudut mata balitanya supaya tidak menangis. Perlahan kepala Taekwon mengangguk, lalu ia memanjat tubuh pria Kim untuk memberikan wajahnya ciuman bertubi-tubi.

"Kwonnie sayang _poppa,_ sayang sekali." gumamnya di sela banyaknya kecupan yang ia berikan.

Kim Taehyung tertawa perlahan. Ingin rasanya ia menangis mendengar pengakuan putra menggemaskannya. Ia bahkan merasa tak pantas mendapatkan kasih sayang seperti ini, namun juga tak rela jika ada orang lain yang menempati posisinya sebagai ayah Jeon Taekwon.

"Kwonnie juga memaafkan _poppa_ karena _poppa_ lama bekerja di tempat yang jauh, hm?"

"Oke tapi _poppa_ tidur sama-sama Kwonnie sama-sama _momma._ " gumam balita Jeon masih sambil mengecup seluruh wajah sang ayah.

Taehyung mengangguk di sela kekehannya. Ia bahkan sesekali menggigit pipi dan lengan putranya main-main sebagai balasan. " _Poppa_ juga sangaaaaaaaaat menyayangi Kwonnie."

Keduanya tertawa senang, sepasang ayah dan anak itu terlihat bahagia menghabiskan pagi mereka yang cerah.

"Kwonnie, sudah latihan renangnya? _Poppa_ harus berangkat ke kantor."

Bocah menggemaskan Jeon menolehkan wajahnya. Ia segera mengerang kesal saat melihat _momma_ berjalan mendekati dirinya dan sang _poppa_ dengan dua buah handuk di tangan.

Dugaannya, _momma_ akan merusak acara bersenang-senangnya dengan _poppa._ Maka yang dilakukannya adalah memeluk leher pria Kim, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang ayah.

" _No!_ "

Kim Taehyung terkekeh, namun ia segera berdiri dan keluar dari kolam kecilnya. Dengan perlahan, ia duduk di kursi kayu yang tersedia di sana, masih dengan sang balita yang memeluk erat lehernya sambil mengeluh tak mau berhenti berenang.

"Sekarang jam berapa, _momma_?"

Pemuda Jeon menahan rona merah di pipinya karena hingga saat ini, ia masih harus membiasakan diri setiap kali sang calon suami memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

"Jam sembilan, _poppa_ ada rapat jam sepuluh nanti." jawabnya perlahan. Diletakkannya satu handuk di pangkuan pria Kim, lalu ia segera merentangkan satu lainnya untuk membalut tubuh Taehyung beserta Taekwon. Jungkook berusaha mengeringkan tubuh balitanya dengan menggosokkan handuknya pada punggung kecil sang buah hati. "Besok lagi belajarnya, hm? _Poppa_ harus bekerja."

Jeon mungil berlagak tak mendengar, tetapi ia berakhir dengan menggelengkan kepalana lucu.

"Hei… kalau _poppa_ tidak bekerja, nanti _poppa_ tidak bisa mengajak _momma_ dan Kwonnie jalan-jalan."

Jeon Taekwon masih saja menggeleng.

" _Momma_ dengar Kwonnie ingin ke kolam renang besar ketika sudah bisa berenang nanti. Kalau _poppa_ tidak bekerja, _poppa_ tidak akan punya uang. Kalau _poppa_ tidak punya uang, _poppa_ tidak bisa mengajak Kwonnie ke kolam renang yang besar."

"Uhh…" Kwonnie mengeluh.

Tidak jadi pergi ke kolam renang besar sungguh tidak terdengar menyenangkan karena bagaimanapun, kolam renang di rumah _poppa_ kekecilan untuk _poppa,_ Kwonnie jadi tidak bisa melihat ayahnya berenang dengan gaya yang keren.

Itu sangat tidak oke.

"Tapi Kwonnie renangnya baru mengambang belum bergerak seperti ikan." balita berusia empat mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap ibunya dngan tatapan memelas. Ia masih mencoba mencari alasan supaya sang ayah tidak berangkat ke kantor. Kwonnie benar-benar ingin menghabiskan harinya dengan bermain-main bersama _poppa._

"Besok _poppa_ ajari lagi. Sekarang kita sudahi dulu, hm?"

Jungkook mengangguk setuju dengan usulan calon suaminya. Pria bersurai gelap itu tampak membungkus tubuh putranya dengan handuk lain yang belum terpakai, lalu mencium gemas pipi gembil yang tampak menggembung.

"Kalau terlalu lama di dalam air, nanti bisa masuk angin."

"Sekarang Kwonnie mandi dengan _poppa, momma_ siapkan camilan kesukaan Kwonnie, oke?"

Jungkook berjalan mengikuti calon suami yang menggendong putranya masuk ke ruang tengah.

"Halo, Bibi Song!" Kwonnie memekik sambil melambaikan tangannya ketika ia melewati bibi baik hati yang pernah ditemuinya di rumah _halmoni._

Wanita itu balas melambai sebelum kembali membersihkan lantai di depan televisi.

" _Momma_ sudah menyiapkan pakaian untuk kalian, mandi yang bersih dan gunakan pakaian yang rapi. _Poppa_ jangan terlalu menuruti Kwonnie bermain, kau bisa telat rapat."

" _Aye aye, Captain!"_ jawab pasangan ayah dan anak itu kompak sambil berlalu ke kamar. Mereka lalu tertawa keras sambil saling menuduh siapa yang ikut-ikutan.

Sementara itu, Jungkook segera menghampiri Bibi Song yang masih sibuk melaksanakan tugasnya. Ia ikut membantu merapikan mainan sang putra yang berantakan. "Bi, sudah kukatakan, biar aku saja yang membersihkan rumah. Bibi bisa pulang dan beristirahat."

Wanita paruh baya dengan rambut yang memutih di beberapa bagian memilih untuk tersenyum sambil tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia bergumam pelan. "Ini sudah tugasku, Jungkook. Tuan muda kesayanganmu itu mana bisa membersihkan rumahnya. Jika aku tidak datang beberapa hari sekali, pasti rumahnya sudah sangat berantakan."

"Tapi aku sedang di sini, Bibi bisa beristirahat saja."

Bibi Song tertawa pelan.

Sejak dulu, Jeon Jungkook sama sekali tidak berubah. Pemuda bersurai madu itu selalu saja memaksa dirinya supaya melimpahkan segala tugas kepada yang lebih muda. Tentu bibi Song tidak mau karena mengurus rumah Tuan Muda Kim adalah tugas yang harus dilaksanakannya.

 _Pemuda yang baik._

Itu kesan pertamanya kepada seorang Jeon Jungkook, dan memang kenyataannya, Jeon muda memiliki pribadi yang menyenangkan. Ia tidak terlalu ikut campur dengan alasan Jungkook menjadi _milik_ tuan mudanya, yang ia tahu, Jungkook telah memberikan banyak pengaruh positif kepada pria yang dulu dikenalnya memiliki sifat yang dingin dan kaku.

"Tempat ini sebentar lagi selesai dibereskan. Kau siapkan saja camilan putramu. Bawa kemari untuk menemaninya menonton televisi."

Jeon Jungkook menghela nafas, lalu menuruti saran bibi Song.

Ia menyiapkan _pudding_ dan buah untuk camilan putranya.

"Aku kagum padamu, Jungkook." ucap wanita paruh baya yang kini berpindah membersihkan sofa tamu. Ia sengaja sedikit mengeraskan suaranya supaya Jungkook yang berada di dapur bisa mendengar. "Tuan muda terlihat lebih hangat. Ia menjadi sosok ayah yang baik jika sedang bersama Kwonnie."

Yang diajak bicara hanya tertawa.

Pemuda Jeon sempat terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum balas berbicara. "Aku sempat khawatir, Bi. Kupikir Taehyung tidak serius saat ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya ingin memperbaiki semuanya, ingin menjadi ayah yang baik untuk putra kami."

Bibi Song menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Ia menatap pemuda bersurai _honey_ yang tampak serius membuat salad buah. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Lihatlah pria yang kau ragukan itu, ia tampak serius menjalani perannya sebagai seorang ayah. Yakinlah, dan jangan mengkhawatirkan apapun."

.

.

" _Ma, ma, momma,_ katanya _poppa_ nanti ajak Kwonnie ke kolam renangnya yang ada seluncur air besar." bocah berusia empat yang mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan celana pendek abu-abu tampak mendekati sang ibu yang kini tengah mengupas apel. Rambutnya masih sedikit basah karena ia baru saja mandi dengan sang _poppa_.

"Benarkah?"

Bocah Jeon mengangguk bersemangat, mengabaikan fakta bahwa sang _momma_ hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali fokus pada apel yang dibentuknya seperti kelinci.

"Nanti kolamnya ada yang untuk anak besar, ada yang untuk anak kecil, lalu banyak-banyak mainan tapi kalau Kwonnie sudah bisa renang." Taekwon asyik menceritakan kembali apa yang sempat dijanjikan sang ayah. Ia mengikuti bundanya yang berjalan menuju sofa di depan televisi. Tangannya langsung mencomot _seekor kelinci,_ lalu mengunyahnya dengan semangat.

"Berlatih yang giat agar cepat bisa, nanti _momma, poppa_ dan Kwonnie akan berenang bersama-sama."

Dan Jeon kecil mengangguk setuju. Ia tak sabar menunggu dirinya bisa berenang, lalu akan balapan dengan kedua orangtuanya. Jeon Taekwon pasti akan menang.

"Aku akan pulang malam, _Kook._ Kalian nanti makan malam duluan saja." sosok pria Kim yang sudah mengenakan setelan kerjanya berjalan mendekati putra dan sang calon istri. Ia sengaja belum memakai jas dan dasinya, memberikan kode kepada Jungkook untuk memasangkan dasi untuknya.

"Kenapa tidak makan malam sama-sama?" balita Jeon melayangkan protes, bahkan sebelum bundanya sempat menanggapi sang ayah.

" _Poppa_ ada pekerjaan." Taehyung mendudukkan diri, diikuti dengan Jungkook di sebelahnya. Tangan kirinya terulur untuk mengusak rambut Taekwon, sementara yang kanan ia gunakan untuk mengambil sepotong apel. Sementara itu, Jungkook sibuk memasangkan dasi.

" _Poppa_ harus melakukan ini agar mendapatkan uang yang banyak. Nanti kita bisa bermain di kolam renang besar sampai puas." _poppa_ Kim tersenyum manis. Ia menyuapkan sepotong apel sisa gigitannya kepada pemuda Jeon, sebelum mengambil sepotong lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Jungkook menghela nafas sambil mengunyah apel sisa calon suaminya. Tangannya kini bergerak untuk merapikan rambut pria Kim yang tidak serapi biasanya ketika akan berangkat ke kantor.

"Rambut _poppa_ masih basah, _momma_ keringkan dulu, ya?"

Jungkook hampir saja beranjak, namun Taehyung sudah terlebih dahulu menahan lengannya.

"Tidak usah, sayang. Biarkan saja, nanti akan kering sendiri. Lagipula aku sudah hampir terlambat." Taehyung bergumam. Ia segera berdiri untuk memakai jasnya, lalu memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir sang kekasih. Setelahnya, ia beralih mengecup puncak kepala sang putra. " _Poppa_ berangkat kerja, oke, jagoan?"

Jeon Taekwon mengangguk seraya menolehkan kepala ke arah ayahnya. Tangan mungilnya memberikan _gesture_ supaya pria Kim menunduk, lalu ia balas memberikan ciuman dalam di pipi pria yang menjadi _role model_ baginya.

"Hati-hati cari uang banyak biar bisa ke kolam renang besar."

.

.

.

.

.

"Mengapa kau memintaku kemari?" seorang wanita cantik yang duduk di hadapan Kim Taehyung nampak menyandarkan punggungnya. Ia menghela nafas berat sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca jendela yang menunjukkan jalanan ke arah pria yang masih mengenakan setelan kantornya.

Pasalnya, ini sudah sekitar lima belas menit setelah dirinya tiba di _cafe_ sesuai permintaan CEO Kim, namun yang didapatinya hanya diam dan kecanggungan.

"Jika kau memintaku datang hanya untuk menemanimu melamun, lebih baik aku pulang."

Wanita anggun bersurai panjang itu tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Ia langsung berdiri dan hendak beranjak dari sana, namun Taehyung dengan cepat mencekal lengan si wanita, memaksanya untuk tinggal.

"Sebentar, _noona._ Aku sedang berpikir. Tunggu sebentar lagi, oke? Aku butuh waktu untuk merangkai kata."

Yang diajak bicara mendengus malas, namun berakhir dengan kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Tangannya terulur mengambil secangkir _latte_ hangat di meja, lalu ia menyesapnya perlahan.

"Di Seoul aku tinggal bersama mertuaku, dan Bogum sedang mengikuti seminar hingga malam. Apa kata mereka jika aku berkeliaran malam-malam begini tanpa suamiku?" omelnya seraya meletakkan kembali cangkir ke atas meja.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Lagipula paman dan bibi Park tahu aku sepupumu. Mereka juga mengenalku dengan sangat baik. Tambahan, kau adalah menantu kesayangan. Apa yang perlu kau khawatirkan?"

Park Joohyun menghela nafas panjang. Ia menyilangkan kakinya, lalu mulai memijit pelipis kirinya pelan.

"Kau terlalu menggampangkan segala hal, Tae. Sebagai seorang wanita, juga seorang istri, meski aku adalah menantu kesayangan, aku tetap ingin menjaga perasaan kedua orang tua Bogum walau mereka tidak pernah mengekangku untuk pergi jalan-jalan atau sejenisnya. Katakanlah aku kolot untuk urusan ini, tapi selama ini aku tidak tinggal bersama mereka, jadi selagi aku berada di Seoul, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua orangtua suamiku." Joohyun memperhatikan wajah sepupunya. Ia tahu betul Taehyung masih saja memikirkan kalimat pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkannya meski sebenarnya ia sangat memahami apa yang ingin Kim Taehyung ketahui darinya. Maka ia berinisiatif untuk memancingnya. "Kau juga lebih baik cepat pulang, Jungkook dan Kwonnie pasti menunggumu di rumah."

Benar saja, raut wajah pria Kim berubah. Ia bahkan sempat menatap tajam sang sepupu menyebalkan sebelum menghela nafas berat dan menyandarkan tubuhnya lelah.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengenal Jungkook, tapi aku berteman dengan kakaknya." Joohyun berujar tanpa pria Kim tanya terlebih dahulu. Ia memainkan jemarinya di atas meja untuk mengusir kebosanan yang sempat melanda.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu? Bagaimana keadaannya saat kalian bertemu? Apa Jungkook baik?"

Kim Taehyung memborbardir sepupunya dengan pertanyaan. Ia sungguh ingin tahu mengenai banyak hal yang berhubungan dengan Jungkook dan masa lalunya, masa-masa dimana pemuda Jeon _lepas_ dari seorang Kim Taehyung dalam keadaan hamil.

"Keadaannya sangat buruk saat kami bertemu. Bisa dibilang, Jungkook mungkin sedang berada di titik terendahnya kala itu." Nyonya Park terkekeh ringan, sebuah kekehan miris yang entah mengapa membuat Kim Taehyung kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menatap lekat wanita yang dikenalnya sejak keduanya masih balita.

Joohyun kembali menghela. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sang sepupu. Bibirnya yang mengenakan _lipstick_ berwarna _rose_ perlahan bergerak. "Kau menyadari sesuatu?"

Taehyung mengeryit heran. Ia sungguh merasa bingung, namun dirinya tetap saja menatap wajah cantik Joohyun, mencoba mencari _sesuatu_ yang mungkin saja tidak disadarinya.

Memang ada yang terasa berbeda…

Dan Kim Taehyung membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyadarinya.

"Matamu?"

Joohyun tersenyum. Ia kembali bersandar pada kursinya, lalu menyentuh maisng-masing sudut matanya dengan lembut.

"Namanya Hoseok. Ia temanku ketika _senior high school._ Kami bahkan tidak dekat."

Nama itu terasa sedikit familiar, tapi Taehyung tdak bisa mengingat kapan dan dimana ia pernah mendengarnya. Maka pewaris Kim memilih diam. Ia tak tahu apa yang ingin sepupunya sampaikan, namun rasanya akan lebih bijak jika dirinya tidak menyela.

"Kau ingat kecelakaan yang kualami beberapa tahun lalu?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Kalau tidak salah, saat itu Joohyun sampai harus dirawat intensif di rumah sakit selama beberapa bulan.

"Aku sempat merasa depresi saat dokter bilang aku tidak akan bisa melihat lagi." gumam wanita yang telah menyandang status sebagai Nyonya Park, bibirnya tersenyum ironi, matanya menerawang jauh seolah tengah memutar kembali memori di dalam kepalanya. "Dan saat itu, aku bertemu kembali dengan Hoseok. Ia menemuiku beberapa kali di taman rumah sakit, juga di ruanganku. Aku tak pernah dekat dengannya, bahkan aku sudah hampir lupa seperti apa wajahnya, namun hal-hal yang diceritakannya mampu membawaku kembali ke masa-masa menyenangkan ketika masih sekolah dulu. Aku jadi yakin bahwa orang yang sedang berbicara denganku adalah Hoseok."

Pria Kim menyadarinya, mata milik istri Park Bogum itu mulai memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Ia sepertinya bisa menebak siapa pria bernama Hoseok ini, tetapi dirinya lebih memilih untuk diam saja,

" _Joohyun, kau boleh memiliki mataku jika aku tidak sembuh_ , katanya. Saat itu aku tidak tahu apa penyakit yang dideritanya, sehingga yang kulakukan hanyalah tertawa dan menerima tawaran Hoseok. Kupikir, ia hanya bercanda." menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Joohyun tampak berusaha menetralkan emosinya sebelum kembali bicara. "Dia memberiku sebuah syarat. _Jaga adikku baik-baik, namanya Jeon Jungkook. Kau akan bertemu dengannya nanti._ "

Hoseok.

Jeon Hoseok.

Ahh… Kim Taehyung mengingatnya.

Alasan Jungkook menjadi jalangnya, alasan pemuda polos itu melakukan apapun demi uang…

Jeon Hoseok, sosok kakak Jeon Jungkook yang akhirnya tak terselamatkan.

Taehyung paham sekarang, pria itu mendonorkan matanya untuk Park Joohyun, membuat sepupunya itu kembali dapat melihat.

Perasaannya porak-poranda, dan pria Kim hanya bisa menatap wajah sang sepupu dengan sorot mata kosong.

Dulu, ia seakan tak peduli pada apapun yang Jungkook lakukan dengan uangnya. Tapi sekarang, kenapa rasanya begitu membuatnya sesak?

"Jungkook menemuiku setelah operasi selesai, juga setelah perban di mataku dibuka. Ia tersenyum, Tae. Manis sekali. Ia menatap mataku tanpa henti. _Noona, kau sangat cantik, jaga Hoseok_ hyung _baik-baik, oke?_ " wanita bersurai panjang itu tersenyum, mungkin karena ia mengingat betapa manisnya wajah Jungkook kala itu. "Jeon Jungkook tersenyum lembut, meski aku tahu di hatinya ia menjerit pilu karena telah kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga di hidupnya, satu-satunya yang ia punya."

Kepala Taehyung mendadak pusing. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Jungkooknya saat itu. Yang dipedulikannya hanyalah meraup kepuasan dari tubuh yang telah dilabeli sebagai miliknya, tanpa mempedulikan suasana hati pemuda Jeon, tanpa mempedulikan apa yang tengah dialaminya.

"Aku mengutuk diriku yang bodoh. Kalau saja aku tahu penyakit yang tengah diderita Hoseok, mungkin aku bisa meminta Bogum untuk mencarikan rumah sakit dan dokter terbaik. Meski harus dibawa ke luar negeri, kurasa itu bukan hal yang sulit. Sayang sekali, aku tidak melakukan itu…" Park Joohyun tertawa lirih, seolah menertawakan keegoisannya di masa lalu. Ia terlalu menyepelekan banyak hal.

Mereka terdiam selama lebih dari lima menit.

Joohyun masih menyunggingkan senyuman, meski terasa getir dan menyakitkan. Sementara pria Kim memijit pelipisnya asal, sesekali mengacak kasar surai arangnya.

Kalau saja saat itu ia memantau pengobatan yang dijalani kakak Jungkook, bukan hanya memberinya sejumlah uang, mungkin Jeon Hoseok masih bisa menemani adiknya saat ini.

Mungkin…

"Aku menjaga komunikasiku dengan Jungkook. Ia bilang dirinya bekerja sebagai asisten rumah tangga. Beberapa kali aku memaksa supaya Jungkook menjadi resepsionis di salah satu klinikku, tapi ia menolak dengan tegas. Kurasa ia menikmati pekerjaannya." Joohyun melirik pria Kim sekilas, memberikan tatapan sinisnya. "Kalau saja saat itu aku lebih peduli dan benar-benar mencari tahu kepada siapa Jungkook bekerja…"

Helaan panjang lolos dari bibir wanita cantik itu.

"Maaf."

Terlampau singkat, dan begitu lirih terdengar.

Kim Taehyung bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia meminta maaf. Hanya saja, ia merasa begitu perlu mengucapkannya.

"Katakan itu kepada Jungkook." gumamnya sebelum kembali menikmati _latte-_ nya yang sudah mendingin. "Ahh… mungkin bukan hanya kau yang harus meminta maaf kepada Jungkook, tapi aku juga."

"Saat Jungkook hamil, siapa yang menjaganya?" pertanyaan itu terlontar penuh keraguan, sarat akan kekhawatiran, juga rasa bersalah.

"Aku tinggal di Busan bersamanya, Bogum juga sesekali mengunjungi kami. _Well,_ awalnya aku tidak tahu Jungkook sedang hamil sampai aku melihat perutnya yang membesar setiap hari. Saat itu ia datang padaku untuk meminjam uang. Katanya, ia ingin membuka kedai atau rumah makan kecil di Busan. Karena Jungkook tidak pernah meminta apapun kepadaku, bahkan setelah apa yang Hoseok berikan untukku, aku langsung memenuhi permintaannya. Aku bahkan bersikeras membantunya walau Jungkook tak kalah keras kepala menolakku. Aku mendampinginya untuk membuka kedai, juga membantunya memenuhi kebutuhannya saat mengandung."

"Apa Jungkook menginginkan sesuatu yang aneh? Apa _noona_ bisa mendapatkannya? Apa Kwonnie rewel dan membuat _momma-_ nya kerepotan?"

Park Joohyun terdiam. Ia menatap lekat wajah sang sepupu yang tampak kacau. Mau tak mau, Joohyun kembali tersenyum. Bukan sebuah senyum meremehkan, namun senyum maklum, pertanda bahwa dirinya mengerti. Tangannya terulur secara natural untuk mengusap puncak kepala Taehyung. Meski keduanya jarang akur, Joohyun tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa terkadang, CEO yang tampak tegas dan keras itu tak ubahnya seorang bocah di saat-saat tertentu.

"Jungkook bukan pemuda yang lemah, kau tahu itu. Ia rajin meminum vitamin juga susu. Ia benar-benar sosok yang mandiri. Merintis kedainya, juga mengurus diri dan calon bayinya… Jungkook benar-benar sosok yang tangguh."

Taehyung mengangguk setuju. Ia terkekeh ringan saat mengingat _ketangguhan_ Jungkook yang pernah disaksikannya, bagaimana calon istrinya itu menendang dengan brutal pintu hotel sampai jebol, juga beberapa pukulan yang didapatnya saat pemuda Jeon belum lari dari _kontrak_ mereka.

"Merasa baikan?" Joohyun menarik tangannya. Ia tersenyum simpul saat Taehyung mengangguk perlahan.

Beberapa detik.

Senyum itu hanya bertahan selama beberapa detik sebelum pada akhirnya pudar.

"Ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu, Tae. Tapi sebelumnya, berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkan Jungkook. Sepertinya Jungkook sudah nyaman denganmu, ia tidak terlihat setangguh dulu. Kau berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanannya, aku senang ia mulai terbuka dan menerima kehadiran seseorang di hatinya, tapi aku juga merasa khawatir."

Bagai anak kecil yang diberikan syarat sebelum ia mendapat permen, pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ mengangguk patuh. Ditatapnya lekat wajah sepupunya yang nampak serius.

"Awalnya kukira Jungkook mengalami _baby blues syndrome."_

" _Baby_ apa?" CEO Kim meminta konfirmasi. Ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya. Lebih dari itu, Taehyung tidak tahu apa maksudnya.

" _Baby blues syndrome._ " ulang Joohyun perlahan. "Perasaan cemas dan gelisah setelah melahirkan. Aku tidak terlalu khawatir karena ini dialami oleh hampir lima puluh persen ibu. Malahan, ada yang bilang sekitar lima puluh hingga delapan puluh persen ibu mengalami ini. Aku dan Bogum berusaha semampu kami untuk membantu meringankan _syndrome_ yang ia alami. Hanya saja, yang terjadi kepada Jungkook adalah sesuatu yang lebih parah. Kekhawatiran dan ketakutannya sampai ke tahap _postpartum depression._ Kami sampai harus membuat janji dengan dokter spesialis untuk beberapa kali sesi terapi. Beruntungnya, Jungkook membaik."

Taehyung meremat dadanya, terasa sangat nyeri.

Ia sungguh merasa bersalah karena tidak dapat mendampingi ibu dari bayinya pada saat-saat sulit pasca melahirkan.

"Jungkook khawatir ia tidak akan bisa merawat bayinya. Ia takut Taekwon akan dikucilkan karena tidak memiliki seorang ayah. Bahkan, Jungkook sempat meminta aku dan Bogum untuk merawat putranya, menjadikanya putra kami."

Kali ini, Kim Taehyung benar-benar merasakan kepalanya kosong.

Setahunya, Jungkook begitu menyayangi putra mereka. Ia sangat ahli dalam menjaganya. Bagaimana mungkin Jungkook pernah berpikir untuk memberikan putranya kepada Joohyun.

"Awalnya aku merasa sangat senang. Kau tahu sendiri aku belum memiliki seorang anak meski usia pernikahanku dengan Bogum sudah cukup lama. Kalau saja bukan karena Bogum yang memaksaku untuk menolaknya, mungkin saat ini kau tidak akan bisa memeluk Taekwon karena aku sungguh tidak akan membiarkan _anakku_ berdekatan dengan orang brengsek meski itu adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri." Joohyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan yang bertumpu pada meja. "Kau beruntung Bogum meyakinkanku bahwa Jungkook sedang dalam keadaan kacau, makanya ia sampai ingin memberikan Kwonnie kepada kami. Aku menurutinya untuk menunggu kondisi psikis Jungkook stabil, dan, _yeah…_ benar katanya, Jungkook hanya terlalu bingung saat meminta kami mengadopsi putranya."

Taehyung terdiam. Ia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya yang meminta sang sepupu untuk menceritakan masa-masa sulit Jungkook akan membuka luka di hati wanita itu juga.

Park Bogum dan Bae Joohyun sudah lama menikah, ia tahu. Sayangnya, pasangan itu belum dikaruniai seorang putra. Sebagai Nyonya Park, Joohyun pasti merasa tertekan juga, dan tawaran Jungkook saat itu pastilah memberinya setitik kebahagiaan, meski pada akhirnya semua harus pupus.

"Maaf, _noona._ Maafkan aku." gumam Kim Taehyung lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung mengendarai mobilnya perlahan.

Ia baru saja mengantarkan sepupunya pulang. Wanita berusia matang itu langsung masuk ke kamarnya, melewati sang suami yang menyambut kedatangannya. Taehyung yang ikut turun langsung saja menjelaskan apa yang baru saja mereka bicarakan sehingga Joohyun bersikap seperti itu. Ia tulus menyampaikan permintaan maafnya, dan Park Bogum hanya membalasnya dengan tepukan perlahan di pundak, juga sebuah senyuman.

Taehyung tiba di rumahnya dengan perasaan kacau. Kenyataan bahwa alasan terbesar Jungkook mengalami depresi setelah melahirkan buah hati mereka adalah karena kurangnya perhatian sosok _suami_ benar-benar membuatnya merasa bersalah, ditambah Joohyun _noona_ yang terlihat sedih karena pembicaraan mereka…

Pria Kim melempar jasnya asal ke atas sofa. Ia mengacak rambutnya asal, tiba-tiba saja merasa sangat marah, marah kepada dirinya sendiri yang bodoh dan tidak berguna.

" _Hyung,_ kau sudah pulang?"

Taehyung melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya sebelum menolehkan kepala untuk menatap calon istrinya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mereka untuk menghampirinya.

"Hampir jam sepuluh, kau belum tidur?" pria yang berusia enam tahun lebih tua melepas dasinya dengan sebelah tangan, lalu melemparnya asal. Ia segera berjalan mendekati Jungkook, lalu memberikan sebuah pelukan erat.

"Aku ingin mengambil air minum." gumam pemuda Jeon perlahan, ia mengalungkan sepasang lengannya ke leher sang kekasih, lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan di rahang tegas prianya. "Ada apa, hmmhh?"

Pria bersurai arang terkekeh saat mendapati reaksi Jungkook ketika ia memberikan jilatan nakal di leher. "Jagoan kita sudah tidur?"

"Mhh.. ahh, yaa…"

Jungkook menjawab terbata. Ia terpaksa melangkahkan kakinya mundur, mengikuti gerakan tubuh Kim Taehyung yang mendorong tubuhnya sambil memberikan usapan sensual di pinggang.

"Pegangan yang kuat."

"Ouhh! _Hyung_!" Jungkook memekik tertahan.

Kim Taehyung telah terlebih dahulu mengangkat tubuhnya sebelum ia sempat bertanya. Pria yang telah mengambil hatinya itu membawanya berjalan ke arah sebuah kamar yang begitu dihafalnya, kamar yang selama ia dan sang putra tiba di Seoul, belum pernah sekalipun dibuka.

Tangan kanan pria Kim terulur untuk membuka salah satu laci dari meja yang dilewatinya, sementara satu lainnya menyangga tubuh pemuda Jeon sambil memberikan remasan-remasan nakal pada bokongnya.

Jungkook terkekeh pelan. Ia semakin mengeratkan lengannya, memberikan balasan dengan sebuah gigitan main-main di leher sang kekasih.

"Tidak apa-apa di sini?"

Jungkook mengangguk perlahan sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Taehyung. Matanya terpejam rapat, mencoba meredam gejolak aneh dalam hatinya.

"Mmhh, aku nyalakan _AC_ dulu." Taehyung menurunkan sang kekasih ke atas ranjang empuk yang tertutup _bed cover_ berwarna marun. Dikecupnya singkat bibir sang kekasih sebelum ia beranjak untuk mencari _remote AC._

Jungkook menghela nafas.

Sepasang mata bulatnya menatap sekeliling, dan semuanya masih sama persis seperti saat terakhir kali ia meninggalkan kamar ini. Hanya _bed cover_ yang berganti, dan itu sangat wajar. Empat tahun lebih ia tidak berada di sini, mana mungkin _bed cover-_ nya tetap sama.

Dan kekehan lirih lolos begitu saja saat pemuda Jeon menyadari pikiran konyolnya.

"Kenapa, hm?" Taehyung merangkak ke atas ranjang, melepaskan satu per satu kancing kemejanya, lalu meloloskan ikat pinggang dan membuangnya asal. Setelahnya, ia menindih tubuh Jeon muda dan menghujani lehernya dengan cumbuan.

"Ahh… kau yang kenapa, _hyunhh_."

Dan Kim Taehyung hanya terkekeh, semakin menindih tubuh yang hanya berbalut kaos putih kebesaran dan celana pendek sepaha.

"Kau menggodaku dengan pakaian ini." bisiknya sebelum mengulum cuping telinga Jungkook, membuat yang lebih muda terkekeh geli. Apalagi saat ini tangan nakal pria Kim sudah menyusup ke dalam kaosnya, menggelitik lembut pinggangnya yang entah sejak kapan menjadi sensitif.

Jungkook tertawa jenaka. Ia memainkan surai Taehyung yang sepertinya sedang ingin bermanja.

"Benar tidak apa-apa di sini?" pria bersurai jelaga mengulangi pertanyaannya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan sang kekasih merasa nyaman ketika mereka bercinta. "Kita bisa pindah kamar jika kau mau."

Pemuda Jeon menggeleng perlahan. Ia berusaha mendorong tubuh calon suaminya, lalu membalik keadaan sehingga kini dirinyalah yang menindih seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Kenapa harus pindah? Bukannya ini kamarku?"

Taehyung mengangguk canggung sebelum berucap ragu. "Yaa, kau tahu. Di sini, dulu, begitu…"

Jeon Jungkook terkekeh. Dicubitnya main-main hidung mancung pria Kim, lalu dikecupnya lembut bibir tebal milik sang kekasih.

Ia tahu betul apa yang dimaksud Taehyung.

Tempat ini,

Kamar ini, adalah tempat dimana Jeon Jungkook disetubuhi oleh Tuan Muda Kim untuk pertama kali. Di tempat ini pula ia berulang kali harus melayani nafsu seorang Kim Taehyung meski dirinya sedang tidak ingin.

Jeon Jungkook sadar, kamar ini menyimpan sebagian ingatan buruk miliknya. namun ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa di kamar ini pula ia jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya kepada sosok yang memeluknya erat ketika mereka _bercinta_ , sosok yang mencumbunya lembut dan membantunya melupakan sejenak kesedihan yang ia alami setelah kehilangan kakaknya.

Maka pemuda bersurai madu menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Ia mendudukkan diri di atas paha pria Kim, dengan gundukan di selangkangan kekasihnya berada tepat di tengah-tengah belahan pantatnya.

Dengan sangat perlahan, Jungkook meloloskan kaos yang ia kenakan, membuangnya asal.

Kemudian sepasang lengannya mulai menyibak kemeja Taehyung ke samping, meraba perutnya dengan usapan yang menggoda.

"Kau yang meminta, sayang. Jangan salahkan aku jika besok suaramu serak karena terlalu banyak berteriak." bisik Kim Taehyung sebelum menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering, lalu menunjukkan seringai penuh nafsu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pendek.

Mau puasa, NC kena sensor semua


	16. Chapter 16

_Superhero_ berusia empat tengah duduk di kasur besarnya. Tangan kirinya mengucek mata, sementara yang kanan ia gunakan untuk menarik-narik asal selimutnya. Perlahan ia mengamati sekeliling, sekedar mencari _momma_ dan _poppa_ yang pernah mengikrarkan janji untuk selalu menemaninya tidur.

Bibirnya mengerucut, terlihat menggemaskan, kala sepasang matanya yang setengah terpejam tak mendapati lengan kuat _poppa_ yang memeluknya, apalagi tubuh hangat _momma_ yang mendekapnya.

Kepalanya menoleh, mencoba mengamati lebih jauh kamar besar yang diklaimnya sebagai kamar miliknya bersama kedua orangtuanya. Ia hampir berteriak memanggil _momma_ kala tidak mendapati siapapun bersamanya di dalam kamar, namun pemikirannya sebagai balita pintar membuatnya mengurungkn niat.

Jeon Taekwon menguap lebar sebelum berucap, "Tapi _poppa_ dan _momma_ bisa sedang pipis atau minuman cari air. Kwonnie anak besar tidak menangis karena anak pintar menunggu _poppa_ dan _momma._ "

Putra kesayangan pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ menganggukkan kepala, menyatakan persetujuan atas apa yang baru saja lolos dari bibirnya sendiri.

Memang benar, _poppa_ mungkin sedang buang air kecil di kamar mandi, dan _momma_ tengah mengambil minum di dapur, atau sebaliknya. Tentu saja mereka akan segera kembali untuk menemani Kwonnie tidur seperti apa yang telah dijanjikan. Anak besar seperti dirinya tidak akan rewel hanya karena menunggu _poppa_ dan _momma_ kembali. Taekwon akan menjadi anak baik dengan tidak berteriak ketika malam karena kata _momma,_ bersuara keras ketika malam akan mengganggu tetangga yang sedang tidur dan beristirahat.

Maka yang dilakukan Jeon Taekwon adalah kembali merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang, lalu memeluk erat guling di sampingnya sebelum mulai memejamkan mata.

"Uuu... Nanti _poppa_ bilang anak jagoan karena Kwonnie tidak mencari saat bangun malam." gumamnya sambil tersenyum. Ia tertawa kecil membayangkan dirinya mendapatkan usapan di kepala dan pujian dari sang ayah. Setelahnya, Kwonnie menenggelamkan kepalanya ke gulingnya sambil membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan yang akan dilakukan bersama _poppa_ karena ia bersikap seperti jagoan.

.

 **A fanfiction, the continuation of "Puzzled"**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Family, Hurt/ Comfort, Humor, dll**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated:** **M for the language and theme, and** _ **yeah**_

 **Warning: OC for** **Taekwon** _ **.**_

 **Ambigu, TYPO tak tertahankan, m-preg (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Painted"**

 **Part XVI: the Painting**

"Ummh… _hyung…_ " lenguh seorang pemuda bersurai _honey brown_ kala sosok yang mengungkungnya kini mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di puncak _nipple-_ nya yang tegang. Digigitnya bibir bagian bawahnya sendiri, menggambarkan nikmat yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya yang entah sejak kapan tinggal mengenakan _brief_ berwarna marun.

"Apa aku menyakitimu, Jungkook?"

Tubuh Jungkook makin menegang kala suara bernada rendah menyapa gendang telinga, ditambah sentuhan-sentuhan ringan pada sepasang _nipple_ yang basah karena _saliva_ pria bersuara rendah. Jemari pria itu bergerak seirama, memutar perlahan, menekan lembut, hingga memelintir kecil kala memainkan sepasang titik sensitifnya yang telak membuatnya hampir gila.

Kepalanya menggeleng perlahan, matanya yang sedikit terpejam menatap begitu sayu pria bersurai arang yang bahkan sudah telanjang. Perlahan bibirnya tersenyum kala mendapati pria Kim menegakkan tubuhnya,

"Taehyung. Kim Taehyung. Kau harus memanggil namaku saat mendesah." Kim Taehyung terkekeh ringan, mencontohkan bagaimana namanya harus terucap dari bibir menggemaskan Jeon Jungkook ketika kekasihnya itu merasakan nikmat. "Oh.. atau bisa juga _kekasihku yang tampan dan perkasa_."

Yang diajak bicara tertawa kecil tak kalah renyah. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan seorang Kim Taehyung suka bercanda. Meminta dipanggil sebagai _kekasihku yang tampan dan perkasa_ adalah hal yang sangat konyol karena Jeon Jungkook tak akan mampu mengucapkan frasa sepanjang itu ketika mereka bercinta, terlebih ketika Jungkook dihujani rangsangan dan dimabuk kenikmatan.

Ia sedikit terperanjat kala merasakan kesepuluh jari pria Kim meraba dada hingga ke perutnya. Tak berhenti di sana, tangan itu kemudian bergerak untuk menarik _briefs_ yang dipakainya hingga terlepas.

"Indah seperti biasanya…" gumam Taehyung dengan suara parau, sarat akan nafsu di dalamnya. Kembali ditindihnya tubuh yang lebih muda, lalu dihujaninya kulit lembut pemuda Jeon dengan kecupan dan jilatan sensual. Seluruh tubuhnya bergerak, menyebabkan kulit eksotisnya bergesekan dengan tubuh sang kekasih, membuat keduanya saling merasakan nikmat kala percikan rangsang mulai menjalar dari titik-titik yang bergesekan.

Tak mau kalah memanjakan, Jeon Jungkook menggeliat, menyambut setiap gerakan calon suaminya. Ia bahkan meraba punggung pria yang mengungkungnya dengan kedua tangan, merematnya mesra, dan membisikkan erangan serta desahan penuh gairah. Sepasang _nipple-_ nya menegang, penisnya menuntut untuk dimanjakan, sementara kerutan analnya berkedut ketika ujung kelelakian pria Kim menggesek belahan pantatnya.

Jeon Jungkook semakin mengangkang, bahkan kini sepasang lengannya telah berhenti memanjakan sang kekasih dan beralih menarik masing-masing lutut bagian belakangnya sendiri sehingga analnya lebih terangkat dan semakin terekspose karena pahanya yang kian mengangkang. Bibirnya meloloskan rengekan saat Taehyung berkali-kali mengecup puncak _nipple-_ nya bergantian, membuatnya merasa semakin mabuk dan menginginkan.

Ia sungguh merasa frustasi karena pria Kim begitu tanggung dalam memberikan rangsangan. Pinggulnya kini bahkan menggoyangkan pinggulnya untuk menyambut setiap gerakan pewaris Kim, membuat analnya sukses bergesekan dengan ujung kejantanan Taehyung yang tegang sempurna, membuat keduanya seolah tengah bersenggama.

"Aaakhh… Taehyung… mnhhh…"

Kim Taehyung terkekeh perlahan.

Wajah Jungkook yang memerah dengan mata sayunya yang berair sungguh terlihat menggemaskan. Dan ia semakin menggodanya dengan menghujani kecupan-kecuan ringan di atas bibir yang lebih muda. Sesekali ia akan memberikan lumatan, dan begitu Jeon muda menuntut lebih, pria Kim langsung melepaskannya.

Jeon mengerang protes. Sebelah tangannya berpindah dari kaki kiri menuju tengkuk sang kekasih, menariknya kasar, lalu meraup bibir tebal pria Kim rakus. Kaki kanannya masih mengangkang lebar, sementara tungkai kirinya kini melingkar di pinggang Kim Taehyung.

"Menginginkankuhh, hwmm?" pria Kim bergumam di sela kegiatannya membalas ciuman sang kekasih yang terasa begitu rakus. Tangan kirinya menyangga tubuh, sementara tangan kanannya menyelinap ke paha dalam Jungkook, membelainya lembut sebelum dengan sengaja menyentuh sekilas penis pemuda Jeon yang tegang sempurna.

Tentu yang ditanya hanya mampu menjawab dengan lenguhan dan erangan. Ia sungguh tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk menyusupkan lidahnya ke mulut sang dominan.

Menerimanya dengan suka rela, Taehyung mengulum lidah kekasihnya gemas, sesekali menggigitnya main-main. Sementara itu telunjuk dan jari tengahnya mulai menari-nari di atas kerutan anal pemuda Jeon.

"Mwhh.. aakhh! Taehyunghh…"

Jeon Jungkook melenguh keras, membuka mulutnya lebar ketika telunjuk sang kekasih mendobrak masuk pintu analnya tanpa peringatan. Tangan kirinya beralih dari tengkuk ke lengan pria Kim, merematnya kuat. Matanya terpejam rapat, dan semakin rapat ketika pria yang namanya lolos dalam desahan menggerakkan telunjuknya lincah di dalam sana.

"Sakit, hm?" pria Kim memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir bawah Jeon yang digigit sensual oleh pemiliknya. "Kupikir _precum_ dari penisku cukup sebagai pelumas."

Bukan jawaban yang Taehyung dapatkan, melainkan rengekan dari sang kekasih, pertanda bahwa dirinya meminta lebih.

Dan Kim Taehyung segera mengabulkannya dengan menambahkan jari tengah ke dalam sana. Kedua jemari di dalam anal Jungkook kini mulai bergerak keluar masuk, sesekali sedikit memutar, juga membuka dan menutup seperti gerakan menggunting. Lenguhan dan desahan Jeon Jungkook terdengar merdu seirama dengan kenikmatan yang disalurkan pria Kim. Tubuh indahnya menggeliat perlahan, bergerak resah kala ujung jari Taehyung menyenggol titik nikmatnya.

Pria berusia enam tahun lebih tua terkekeh perlahan sembari mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan. Ia sengaja menggoda calon istrinya karena sungguh, Jeon Jungkook yang tengah terbakar gairah benar-benar terlihat terlihat panas.

"Berbalik, sayang." bisiknya dengan suara rendah. Dijilatnya sekali daun telinga Jungkook sebelum Taehyung bangkit dan meloloskan kedua jarinya dari liang kenikmatan pemuda Jeon. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering ketika sepasang netranya mengamati Jeon Jungkook berusaha berbalik.

Pemuda bersurai madu itu bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Bukannya menggunakan tangan untuk menyangga tubuh bagian depan, Jungkook memilih untuk menggunakan bahunya sebagai tumpuan. Menurutnya, kejantanan Kim Taehyung bisa menghujamnya lebih dalam jika ia berada di posisi seperti ini. Kenikmatan yang akan diraupnya pun akan bertambah seiring dengan terhujamnya titik kenikmatan.

Semenara itu, Taehyung meneguk salivanya rakus. Disuguhi pemandangan dengan bongkahan pantat bulat sang kekasih, juga kerutan anal yang berkedut rakus, seakan memanggil-manggil penis tegangnya supaya lekas menghujam.

"Menggodaku, hm?"

Pria Kim melepaskan sebuah tamparan ke bongkahan pantat sebelah kanan, kemudian meremasnya gemas.

"Aakhh!"

Katakanlah Jeon muda sudah benar-benar mabuk akan nafsu, karena yang dilakukannya adalah menggoyangkan pantatnya sensual. Tangan kirinya bahkan terulur untuk mengurut kejantanannya sendiri.

"Malam ini kau benar-benar nakal, sayang." Taehyung bergumam dengan suara rendahnya. Ia tertawa kecil sebelum memposisikan dirinya di belakang sang kekasih. Tangan kanannya masih bermain dengan pipi pantat Jungkook, sementara tangan kirinya berusaha membantu kejantanannya untuk menembus pintu liang kenikmatan calon istrinya. "Kau bahkan bisa membuatku setegang ini hanya dengan gesekan di tubuh bagian bawahmu, Jeon. Benar-benar panas."

"Aaannhhh… Aaakkhhh!"

Jeon Jungkook memekik keras kala kepala penis kekasihnya berhasil menyeruak masuk. Ia semakin mengangkat pantatnya, menyambut batang kelelakian Taehyung yang perlahan-lahan membelah dinding rektumnya. Ia mengerang frustasi, merengek manja karena penyandang marga Kim bergerak sungguh pelan.

"Sempit, sayang. Kau ahh… bisa menguras spermaku jika begini terus. Mmhh…"

Malam ini Jungkook sungguh benar-benar panas dan sensitif. Mendengar ucapan mesum pria bersurai arang, seluruh tubuhnya menegang. Bahkan dinding rektumnya semakin kuat mencengkeram penis Taehyung yang baru masuk sepertiganya saja.

Pria Kim tertawa pelan. Ia menelungkupkan dirinya di atas Jeon muda, menindih tubuh menggairahkan itu, kemudian meraba perut dan dadanya yang halus. Sesekali dibuatnya jejak kepemilikan di punggung dan leher bagian belakang, membuat Jungkook merasa semakin tersiksa karena pria yang menyetubuhinya tak segera menumbuk prostat miliknya, melainkan malah bermain-main dengan cara merangsang bagian sensitifnya yang lain.

" _Hyungghh…_ oohhh… penismu…" pinggul Jungkook bergerak menuntut, masih dengan sepertiga kelelakian Taehyung yang berada di analnya.

"Penisku kenapa, hm?"

Pemuda Jeon mengerang frustasi. Ia bahkan menggigit bantalnya dan meremat _bed cover_ kasar menggunakan tangannya yang terbebas dari tugas memanjakan diri.

"Aku harus mencabut penisku?"

Kim Taehyung benar-benar penggoda ulung. Ia menggerakkan pinggangnya menjauh, membuat kejantanannya sedikit demi sedikit tertarik keluar dari liang kenikmatan kekasihnya.

" _Nooo!_ " Jungkook memekik keras. Ia merengek lemah sambil mendorong pantatnya supaya penis Kim Taehyung yang hampir seluruhnya keluar dari analnya kembali masuk. " _Fuck me. Hard._ "

Dan kata-kata itu bagaikan mantra yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Kim Taehyung karena yang selanjutnya ia lakukan adalah mendorong kuat pinggulnya sehingga kejantanannya menghujam dalam-dalam lubang kenikmatan kekasihnya, menubruk tanpa ampun titik prostat Jeon Jungkook dan membuatnya menjerit nikmat hingga suaranya terputus.

Tubuh bagian bawah Jungkook bergetar hebat, pinggulnya bergerak tak beraturan seiring dengan sperma yang menyembur deras dari penis yang sedari tadi diurutnya.

Perutnya terasa keram, sepasang pahanya yang bergetar terasa begitu kencang, penuh ketegangan dan kenikmatan.

Dan tamparan-tamparan nakal pada bokongnya membuatnya semakin merasakan kenikmatan.

Belum usai gelombang orgasme yang dirasakan Jungkook, Taehyung sudah menarik menggerakkan penisnya keluar-masuk liang senggama Jeon muda dengan penuh tenaga, menambah siksaan kenikmatan lantaran prostatnya kembali ditumbuk berulang kali.

"Jungkook aahhh… Sungguh mmhhh… hampir saja kau berhasil menguras spermaku ahhh… sial. Rematan analmu, Jeon…"

Jungkook bukannya tak mendengarkan ucapan pria yang menyetubuhinya. Ia hanya terlalu tenggelam dalam lautan nikmat yang melanda. Sperma memang sudah tak lagi mengalir dari penisnya, namun gelombang kenikmatan yang dirasakan seolah tak ingin pergi meninggalkannya. Terlebih hujaman Taehyung yang tanpa henti mengenai prostatnya, Jungkook sungguh terkubur dalam kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Awnnhhh… anghhh… Taehyuwhh… Tae… nikmat sekahhh.."

Kim Taehyung terkekeh. Ia menyelipkan kedua lengannya di atas tubuh sang kekasih, lalu menariknya hingga keduanya kini berdiri dengan lutut.

Masih dengan penis yang bergerak liar di dalam liang kenikmatan Jungkook, Taehyung menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membelai permukaan perut kekasihnya, memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan rangsang yang membuat isi kepala pemuda Jeon semakin kosong.

Pemilik surai madu bahkan kini sedikit mendongak, menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak tegap pria Kim. Tangan kanannya bergerak naik, meraih kepala bagian belakang Taehyung, menariknya hingga wajah sang dominan tenggelam di perpotongan leher dan pundaknya.

Taehyung tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk memberi semakin banyak kenikmatan. Dicumbunya ceruk leher Jeon muda, digigitnya lembut, hingga bercak kemerahan tercetak di sana.

Tangan kanannya turun ke bawah, menunpuk jemari kiri Jungkook yang tengah memanjakan penis pemuda bersurai _honey._ Sementara itu, tangan kirinya memelintir _nipple_ Jungkook gemas.

"Mngghh… ahh ahh… Taehyung…"

"Hmm? Mmh... kau liar, sayang…"

Desahan dan erangan nikmat lolos dari bibir keduanya seiring semakin liarnya gerakan mereka. Keduanya berlomba untuk meraup kenaikmatan, sekaligus memanjakan pasangannya.

Sesekali pekikan tertahan terdengar kala kepala kejantanan pria Kim menumbuk prostat pemuda Jeon terlalu kuat.

Hingga perut Jungkook mulai terasa keram, dan gerakan pinggulnya yang menyambut hujaman pewaris Kim semakin tak terkendali.

Merasakan hal yang sama, Taehyung semakin menambah tenaganya. Ia bahkan mendorong tubuh mereka hingga Jungkook kembali ambruk bertumpu pundak dengan pantatnya yang menungging.

"Oohhh…. Tae… ahhh ahh akhh…"

Semakin kuat, semakin dalam, dan semakin intens nikmat itu Jeon Jungkook rasakan kala Kim Taehyung dengan tanpa ampun melesakkan kelelakiannya.

Dan gelombang itu datang begitu hebat, diikuti cairan sperma Jungkook yang keluar membasahi tangannya sendiri, juga tangan sang kekasih yang sedari tadi ikut memanjakannya. Otot-otot rektumnya meremat semakin kuat, memaksa Kim Taehyung untuk mencapai puncaknya juga.

"Jungkuhhh… akhhh!"

Semburan-semburan hangat memenuhi perut Jungkook, membuatnya mengerang dengan tubuh yang masih mengejang. Sepasang matanya terpejam merasakan nikmat, dan seulas senyum tanda kepuasan terukir manis di bibirnya yang bengkak.

Kim Taehyung memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut di bahu dan tengkuk kekasihnya sembari menikmati gelombang orgasmenya yang belum mereda. Sesekali ia menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat Jungkook yang kewalahan mengerang protes.

" _Hyuung…"_

Pria Kim terkekeh. Perlahan sebelah tangannya meluruskan kaki Jeon Jungkook hingga pemata bulat itu tengkurap sempurna, masih dengan ia yang menindihnya, masih dengan penisnya yang berada di dalam sana.

"Aku berat, hm?"

Jeon Jungkook menggeleng perlahan. Ia melepaskan penisnya sendiri, menarik tangannya sehingga tak tertindih, sementara Kim asyik membelai perut kekasihnya, tak peduli jika nanti lengannya akan keram karena ditindih tubuh Jungkook, juga tubuhnya sendiri.

"Lelah, sayang?"

Lagi-lagi pemuda Jeon menggeleng, kali ini diiringi kekehan ringan.

Sungguh ia merasa bahagia kala pria pujaannya melontarkan begitu banyak pertanyaan ketika mereka tengah bercinta. Baginya, ini adalah bentuk perhatian untuk dirinya.

Sekarang Jungkook merasa dicintai dan diinginkan, karena dulu, Kim Taehyung tak akan pernah peduli dengan apa yang Jungkook rasakan.

"Lagi?"

Bukan…

Bukan pria bersurai jelaga yang bertanya, melainkan pemuda yang telah memiliki seorang putra yang bertanya kepada kekasihnya.

Dan itu sukses membuat Taehyung menelan saliva.

"La -lagi?" bahkan pewaris perusahaan ternama itu terbata ketika bicara. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa Jeon Jungkook akan menjadi sosok yang meminta untuk ronde selanjutnya. Bukannya tak sanggup melakukan karena, tentu saja, Kim Taehyung masih memiliki begitu banyak stamina. Hanya saja, biasanya ia yang akan meminta, bahkan sedikit memaksa Jungkook untuk melakukannya lagi.

Yang lebih muda terkekeh pelan. Ia bahkan mencubit kecil pundak calon suaminya. "Sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Kim muda tentu tak perlu menunggu lebih lama sebab ia sungguh tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk menyetubuhi Jungkook lagi dan lagi.

Maka dengan perlahan ia menyingkir dari tubuh sang kekasih, membuat kejantanannya tertarik keluar.

"Aahhh..."

Jeon Jungkook mendesah, sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya karena rasa nikmat itu kembali menyapa.

Dan Kim Taehyung harus menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak menyerang pemuda Jeon kala netranya menangkap betapa _sexy_ tubuh sang calon istri ketika spermanya mengalir perlahan dari pintu anal Jungkook yang berkedut lapar.

Ia segera membaringkan dirinya di samping pemuda Jeon, memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi sebelum membisikkan keinginannya dengan suara rendah yang menggoda.

" _Ride me._ "

Singkat.

Dan Jungkook perlahan bangkit hanya untuk membuka pahanya lebar-lebar dengan tubuh bagian bawah Kim Taehyung sebagai _kursinya_.

Ia terkekeh perlahan kala mendapati kekasihnya tengah mengocok kejantanannya sendiri, mempersiapkannya untuk sesi selanjutnya. Menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk bertumpu di perut sang kekasih sementara tangan kirinya yang berbalut cairannya sendiri tengan membantu memanjakan milik pria Kim, Jungkook berujar nakal. "Sudah tidak sabar, hm?"

Bukan Kim Taehyung namanya jika kalah dalam permainan kata.

Maka dengan seringai di bibir dan lidah yang terjulur untuk menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering, jawaban tak kalah kurang ajar terlontar. "Tentu saja. Mana bisa aku menahan diri jika kekasihku sangat panas malam ini. Kau bahkan tidak tahu betapa panasnya dirimu saat lubang sempitmu itu tak mampu menampung benihku, Jeon. Ahh… lihatlah cairanku mengalir keluar ke pahamu yang kencang. Benar-benar panas, kau bisa membuatku meleleh kapan saja."

Jeon Jungkook tertawa renyah.

Dulu, ia tak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan bercinta dengan Kim Taehyung dengan santai dan tanpa rasa sesak di dadanya. Dan kini hal itu terjadi seolah beginilah seharusnya mereka berdua.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, Jungkook, dibantu oleh kakasih mesumnya untuk memasukkan penis pria Kim ke liang surganya. Kali ini ia tidak memekik atau meloloskan desahan karena bibir bawahnya digigit lembut.

Tak tahu saja Jungkook bahwa aksinya membuat dirinya terlihat semakin menggairahkan di mata seseorang yang tengah coba ditungganginya.

Kepala penis Kim berhasil masuk, diikuti dorongan perlahan yang membuat batang kemaluan pria itu semakin dalam melesak.

Jeon Jungkook tak lagi menggigit bibirnya. Ia kini meloloskan desisan lembut dan erangan pelan. Sepasang netranya terpejam menahan kenikmatan, sesekali berusaha terbuka namun tubuhnya yang dilanda rangsang membuatnya tak kuasa.

"Aakhh!"

Pekikan itu lolos ketika rektum Jungkook berhasil menelan keseluruhan batang perkasa milik kekasihnya.

Nafasnya terengah lembut., dan tubuhnya bermandikan keringat. Sungguh emandangan sempurna untuk Kim Taehyung yang tengah _ditungganginya_.

"Berpegangan, sayang. Agar kau tak terjatuh karena _kuda_ yang kau tunggangi benar-benar liar."

Dan yang Jeon Jungkook ingat selanjutnya hanyalah sentuhan penuh kenikmatan dari pria yang berjanji akan menikahinya.

Keduanya melewati malam panas bersama, saling memberikan rangsangan, berlomba meraih kepuasan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidurlah, aku akan melihat Kwonnie sebentar." Pria Kim mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya yang terpejam, kemudian menutup tubuh yang masih telanjang itu dengan selimut tebal yang belum diganti usai keduanya berbagi kehangatan.

"Aku juga ingin ke sana." gumam Jungkook dengan suara yang masih parau. Ia mencoba membuka kelopak matanya, lalu ditariknya lengan pria yang lebih tua sebelum dipeluknya erat-erat. "Atau biarkan saja Kwonnie tidur sendiri."

Mendengar permintaan pemuda Jeon yang terkesan manja, Taehyung terkekeh renyah. Ia mengusak surai sewarna madu Jungkook yang masih setengah basah karena keringat, lalu lagi-lagi mendaratkan kecupan hangat. "Jangan begitu, kita sudah berjanji untuk menemaninya tidur. Aku tidak ingin banyak berbohong kepadanya."

Masih dengan dengan tubuh yang telanjang, pria Kim memeluk ibu dari bocah kesayangannya penuh pengertian. Ia bahkan semakin menarik selimut yang membalut Jungkook hingga hampir menutup wajah sosok yang lebih muda. Perlahan ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Besok malam kita bilang pada Kwonnie bahwa ia harus berlatih tidur sendiri. Sekarang, aku akan menemaninya dulu."

Kim Taehyung hanya tak ingin ingkar janji. Ia bisa memberi alasan kepada jagoan kecilnya jika yang absen dari acara tidur bersama hanyalah _momma,_ tapi ia sungguh tak mau jika dirinya harus ingkar juga. Ada rasa bersalah di dalam hatinya jika ia harus meninggalkan putra yang bahkan tak pernah ditemaninya tidur ketika bayi. Jadi, selagi masih bisa, Taehyung akan berusaha untuk selalu bersamanya.

"Kwonnie sudah biasa tidur sendiri, _hyung._ Di rumah, aku menggunakan ranjang yang sempit sebagai alasan untuk melatihnya."

"Pantas saja bocah itu memaksa tidur bersama. Ranjang di sini besar." gumam Taehyung pelan.

Ia memang mengatakan ingin menemani balita kesayangannya, namun yang dilakukannya sejak tadi adalah memeluk erat Jeon Jungkook dan merebahkan tubuhnya, setengah menindih sang kekasih yang _terbungkus_ selimut.

"Di sini saja…" rengek yang lebih muda, ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang kekasih. "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian."

Ada keresahan di dalam suara Jeon Jungkook, Taehyung tahu itu. Dan ia juga sangat memahami alasan Jungkook yang sangat tidak ingin dirinya pergi ke kamar yang ditempati sang putra.

Ya… karena dulu ia kelewat sering meninggalkan Jeon Jungkook sendirian di kamar ini setelah puas meraup kenikmatan dari tubuhnya.

Pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ memilih diam. Ia sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan perasaan Jeon Jungkook yang benar-benar diperlakukan layaknya seorang jalang. Jika saja Taehyung berada di posisinya, ia pasti tidak akan sudi bertatap muka dengan si bajingan yang hanya memikirkan kenikmatan, tetapi pemuda Jeon berbeda. Jungkook bahkan masih mau kembali ke rumah milik Kim Taehyung, lebih tepatnya, kembali ke kamar di mana ia selalu diperlakukan tanpa perasaan.

Ahh, Jeon Jungkook pasti sangat mencintainya…

" _Hyung..._ Jangan diam. Di sini saja, ya?" memecah keheningan, Jungkook mengulangi permintaannya, mencoba kembali membujuk pewaris Kim supaya dirinya tidak ditinggalkan oleh sang calon suami di _kamarnya_.

Pria bersurai arang menghela nafas kasar. Ia mendudukkan diri di sebelah Jungkook, lalu menuntun pemuda bersurai madu supaya duduk juga. "Kita tidur bertiga, hm?"

Telapak tangan pria Kim membelai wajah pemuda Jeon lembut. Ia kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibirnya lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Kita mandi dulu, _momma_? Setelah itu kita ke kamar Kwonnie."

Dan Jeon Jungkook mengangguk sekilas sebelum meloloskan kekehan. Ia merasa lucu ketika pria di hadapannya melabeli kamar yang sebenarnya miliknya sebagai kamar sang putra.

Bolehkah ia berharap bahwa nantinya Kim Taehyung akan menganggap kamar dimana mereka berada, kamar yang biasanya hanya dikunjungi pria bersurai jelaga ketika ia ingin menyalurkan hasrat kelelakiannya, sebagai kamar mereka berdua?

Pria yang lebih tua kemudian mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya dengan hati-hati setelah menyingkirkan selimut yang tadinya menutupi tubuh Jungkook. Ia membawa pemuda Jeon untuk mandi bersama.

Setidaknya ini lebih baik ketimbang menghabiskan malam sendirian usai bercinta dengan pria yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

Usai mandi dan mengeringkan rambut mereka, Taehyung memakaikan _bathrobe_ ke tubuh Jungkook, sementara ia sendiri hanya melilitkan selembar handuk di pinggangnya.

"Yakin tidak mau _poppa_ menggendong _momma_?"

Bukannya memberikan tanggapan positif, sang _momma_ malah mendengus sinis. Ia menatap malas Kim Taehyung yang sedang mengunci pintu kamar yang menjadi saksi panasnya keintiman mereka berdua.

"Kau menyebalkan, bisa-bisanya mengambil kesempatan."

Dan Taehyung hanya menunjukkan cengirannya sembari menyimpan kunci kamar di laci meja. Ia kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan _momma_ Jeon, mencoba membujuknya supaya berhenti marah-marah.

 _Well,_ sebenarnya Jungkook tidak marah. Ia hanya kesal karena Kim mesum Taehyung menyentuh tubuhnya dengan gerakan kelewat sensual sehingga mereka berakhir dengan melakukan satu ronde di kamar mandi.

Jungkook bahkan menolak ketika _poppa_ mesum ingin membantunya mengenakan kaos lengan panjang, apalagi celana dalam dan _sweatpants_ yang berakhir menutup tubuhnya yang telanjang. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya tak ingin kembali kecolongan karena si mesum Kim benar-benar pandai mencuri kesempatan.

"Ayolah… berhenti mengabaikanku."

 _Poppa_ merengek, memeluk tubuh _momma_ dari belakang saat keduanya sudah berada di atas ranjang. Dengan kata lain, Jeon Jungkook berada di tengah-tengah Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Taekwon.

" _Momma…_ katakan sesuatu atau _poppa_ akan menggigit _momma_."

"Ssstt! Diamlah!" gumam Jungkook menahan teriakan. Ia sempat mencubit perut calon suaminya yang berbalut kaos tanpa lengan. Untung saja tidak meleset ke bawah dan mengenai kesejatian pria Kim yang hanya terlindung _boxer_ hitam.

Tangan Jungkook dengan cepat berpindah untuk menepuk-nepuk lembut paha balita kesayangannya yang nampak terganggu dengan ocehan sang ayah.

"Ungg.. _mwa mowa.._ " rengek bocah Jeon. Ia menggeser posisi tidurnya, merapatkan diri dengan tubuh sang bunda.

"Iya sayang, _momma_ di sini." pemuda Jeon mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi putra kesayangannya, kemudian kembali mencoba membuat Taekwon nyaman.

" _Powaaa_ …"

Kali ini sang ayah yang dipanggilnya. Sebelah tangannya mencoba meraih sisi tubuhnya yang tidak merasakan kehangatan _momma,_ berharap _poppa_ yang menjadi idolanya ada di sana.

"Hmm… tidur nyenyak sama _momma_." Kim Taehyung menjawab sambil terkekeh. Tangannya terjulur untuk meraih tubuh bocahnya, lalu mengusapnya lembut, membuat bagian selatannya semakin menempel bagian belakang Jeon Jungkook yang padat. Ia juga semakin nyaman menenggelamkan wajahnya ke punggung sang kekasih.

Pemuda berkaos putih menghela napas pasrah. Kalau begini caranya, ia tidak bisa memaksa Kim mesum untuk menjauh karena pada kenyataannya, sang calon suami membuat putra mereka merasa nyaman meski dirinya harus rela sedikit sesak berada di tengah-tengah kedua _Tae_ yang mulai berlayar ke pulau mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Balita Jeon membuka matanya malas saat dirasa sebelah kanannya kosong. Ditatapnya sekilas wajah _momma_ yang masih tertidur pulas, lalu ia menoleh ke sisi kanan hanya untuk mendapati ranjang kosong tanpa sang _poppa._

Jeon Taekwon langsung mendengus kesal. Bibirnya mencebik lucu, sedangkan sepasang bola matanya ia buka lebar-lebar demi menemukan keberadaan sang ayah yang menyebalkan dan suka menghilang ketika jagoan Jeon bangun tidur. Tapi kali ini ia tidak akan berteriak heboh untuk mencari _poppa._ Yang dilakukannya adalah mengamati seluruh ruang yang ada di jarak pandangnya. Dan gumaman kesal lolos dari bibir ber- _pout_ milik satu-satunya bocah _superhero_ yang ahli melakukan _landing_ kala ia menangkap lengan yang diduga milik ayahnya melingkar erat di perut _momma._

"Selalu peluk-peluk _momma_ tidak peluk-peluk Kwonnie itu namanya bukan _poppa_ yang keren."

Jagoan Jeon mengomel.

Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya, lalu memanjat tubuh sang bunda dengan sangat mudah. Tentu saja, Jeon Taekwon adalah balita pahlawan super yang keren dan menggemaskan.

Tantangan terbesarnya kali ini adalah menyingkirkan lengan _poppa_ dari perut _momma._ Kelihatannya, _poppa_ memeluk _momma_ seperti mengikatnya, erat sekali. Dan tubuh Taekwon terlalu kecil untuk mendorongnya menjauh.

Maka Jeon mungil melakukan aksinya dengan cara yang berbeda.

Masih duduk di atas tubuh pemuda Jeon, Kwonnie mulai mencubiti tangan ayahnya. Ia bahkan menggigit sebanyak tiga kali sehingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang terlihat lucu. Untungnya pria Kim tidak sedang dalam mode siaga sehingga pemilik surai jelaga itu hanya mengerang lalu perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh sang kekasih. Jika saja sang ayah tidak lelah usai menghabiskan malam panas dengan ibunya, Jeon Taekwon bisa terlempar akibat gerakan refleks Kim Taehyung. Beruntung juga pria Kim tidak meloloskan umpatan dari mulutnya, karena jika hal itu sampai terjadi, Kwonnie akan mengingat dan menanyakannya jika _momma_ bangun nanti.

Melihat celah di antara tubuh _poppa_ dan _momma_ kesayangannya, balita Jeon langsung menyelipkan dirinya di sana. Ia perlahan turun dari tubuh ibunya, lalu menggerak-gerakkan badannya yang terjepit di antara punggung _momma_ dan lengan _poppa_ Kim.

"Ehehe… Kwonnie di tengah seperti terjepit uwuuu..." Taekwon memunggungi Jeon senior, menghadap ayahnya yang dengan setengah hati menggeser tubuh sehingga si balita memiliki lebih banyak ruang untuk bergerak.

"Biarkan _momma_ tidur, jangan di ganggu." Setengah sadar, Kim Taehyung bergumam dengan suara parau, masih dengan mata yang terpejam. Dipeluknya tubuh balita kesayangan, lalu diberinya ciuman gemas di pipi.

" _Poppa_ yang ganggu Kwonnie karena mau tidur lagi tapi cium-cium pipi!"

Dan pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ hanya terkekeh lirih tanpa peduli apa yang diucapkan bocahnya. Ia malah semakin memeluk tubuh Kwonnie, memberinya kehangatan yang sangat disukai bocah itu.

"Kalau dipeluk _poppa_ bisa hangat seperti selimut." gumam Jeon kecil sembari membalas pelukan sang ayah. Tangan kecilnya mengusap-usap bekas gigi-gigi kecilnya yang tercetak jelas di lengan bagian bawah pria yang memeluknya. Setelahnya, ia tertawa kecil lalu kembali memejamkan mata.

Pagi di keluarga kecil Kim kali ini diawali dengan ketiga anggotanya yang masih bermalas-malasan di kamar.

Mereka terus melanjutkan tidurnya sampai akhirnya Jeon Jungkook merasa terganggu dengan silau matahari yang menyapanya melalui jendela. Ia mengeryitkan dahi, lalu perlahan membuka matanya. Menyadari balita menggemaskan tidak ada di sampingnya, Jungkook segera mendudukkan diri. Jujur ia merasa panik, bahkan saking tergesanya, pemilik surai sewarna madu itu sempat hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya karena merasa pusing. Namun senyum kecil langsung terukir di bibir ketika sepasang netranya mendapati bocah kesayangannya yang tidur terlentang dengan kaki yang dinaikkan ke tubuh sang ayah. Bibirnya setengah terbuka, sebelah tangannya memegang helaian kelam _poppa_ kesayangannya yang juga masih terlelap.

"Dasar… membuat _momma_ khawatir saja.." gumam Jungkook seraya mengusap lembut kepala Kwonnie. Bocah itu mengeryitkan dahi lalu berusaha menyingkirkan tangan ibunya yang dirasa mengganggu.

Pemuda Jeon memilih unutk membiarkan malaikat kecilnya terlelap. Ia refleks menoleh ke sisi ruangan yang, seingatnya, menjadi tempat menempelnya jam dinding, dan matanya langsung membola begitu menyadari jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih lima menit.

Tangannya kembali terulur, kali ini untuk mengusap kepala pria yang berkata akan menikahinya.

" _Hyung,_ sudah jam sembilan. Maaf aku kesiangan, aku belum memasak apapun." Bibir Jungkook meloloskan kalimat lirih, tak ingin membangunkan balitanya. " _Hyung,_ bangunlah. Kau harus ke kantor."

Kim Taehyung mengerang, mengeratkan pelukannya pada _superhero_ Jeon yang masih memejamkan mata dengan mulut setengah terbuka. "Biar Yoongi yang urus."

Tentu saja, sikap seenaknya seorang Kim Taehyung tidak bisa hilang begitu saja, apalagi jika diharuskan untuk merepotkan Min Yoongi sang sepupu, pria bersurai kelam itu akan dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Jungkook memilih untuk meninggalkan kamar untuk kemudian menuju ke dapur dan memasak sesuatu. Ia hanya akan mebuat _avocado tuna salad_ dan _toast_ roti gandum, juga jus buah.

Entahlah… Jungkook sedang ingin menyantap sesuatu yang _simple_ dan berserat.

Ia sengaja menyiapkan seluruh bahannya terlebih dahulu dan akan memasaknya nanti setelah kedua jagoannya bangun agar makanan mereka terasa lebih _fresh._

Setelahnya, ia masuk ke _kamarnya_ untuk membersihkan jejak cintanya bersama sang kekasih semalam, mengganti _bed cover_ dan selimut, kemudian mencucinya bersamaan dengan pakaian kotor miliknya, juga kedua pangerannya.

Ia melakukan kegiatan paginya sambil sesekali tersenyum ketika kilasan kegiatan panasnya semalam muncul di pikiran. Entah apa yang merasukinya hingga Jungkook bisa menunjukkan sisi liarnya, yang jelas ia merasa bahagia karena pria Kim tampak mengapresiasi sikapnya.

" _Mommaaaaa_!"

Teriakan itu menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan tepat ketika pemuda Jeon selesai menjemur cucian. Ia menjawab dengan deheman keras, lalu langsung berjalan ke dapur.

" _Maa maaa mommaaaa_!"

Bocah Jeon kembali mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk memanggil sang bunda. Bahkan teriakannya kali ini diikuti oleh omelan _poppa_ yang terdengar kesal. Tentu saja Kwonnie tidak terima dan membalasnya dengan ucapan bernada tinggi dan rengekan.

" _Momma_ di dapur, Jagoan." mau tak mau, Jungkook memang harus menjawabnya dengan nada yang sedikit dinaikkan juga. Sepasang tangannya kemudian mulai meracik _avocado tuna salad._ Kekehannya lolos saat mendengar bocahnya kembali berdebat dengan _poppa_ Kim.

"Jalan tapi cepat gendong Kwonnie nanti _momma_ hilang lagi."

"Kalau ingin cepat, jalan sendiri. _Poppa_ ingin jalan pelan-pelan."

"Hiiihh! Tapi Kwonnie mau digendong _poppa_ terus."

"Hmm." pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ tampaknya bosan meladeni balitanya yang cerewet, sehingga yang dilakukannya hanya bergumam sembari terus melangkah ke arah dapur. "Lihat, _momma_ masih di dapur walau _poppa_ jalan perlahan."

" _Mammo_ Kwonnie kelaparan tapi bisa kurus kalau tidak makan."

Taehyung tertawa renyah mendengar keluhan putranya. Ia segera menurunkan sang buah hati begitu mereka sampai di dapur. Si bocah pun langsung berlari dan menerjang kaki jenjang bundanya.

"Lapaaaarrrr…." Jeon Taekwon kembali merengek, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih manja. Tangan kecilnya menarik-narik ujung kaos sang _momma,_ memaksa Jungkook yang tengah mengaduk _salad_ untuk menatapnya. Dengan bibir mencebik dan sepasang bola mata yang terlihat melas, Kwonnie kembali bicara. " _Momma_ memasak tapi jangan lama-lama, Kwonnie lapar."

Jungkook tekekeh gemas. Ia menjulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk mencubit pipi bocah Jeon. " _Momma_ sedang membuat _salad._ Kwonnie bisa membantu _momma_?"

 _Superhero_ Jeon tentu mengangguk bersemangat. Ia selalu suka ketika sang ibu memintanya melakukan sesuatu, karena itu artinya, ia bisa diandalkan.

"Kwonnie dan _poppa_ membuat jus untuk kita bertiga, lalu _momma_ akan memasak roti gandum agar lebih enak. Setelah itu, kita bisa makan bersama, bagaimana?"

Jeon Taekwon tentu mengangguk semangat. Ia bahkan langsung berlari untuk selanjutnya menarik celana sang _poppa_ sekuat tenaga. " _Pa paa poppa_ ayo buat jus yang enak biar bisa makan cepat."

"Sebentar. _Poppa_ ambilkan kursi agar Kwonnie bisa menggunakan meja dapur."

Kwonnie melepaskan celana Kim Taehyung. Ia mengamati ayahnya yang mengambil sebuah kursi dari meja makan, lalu membuntutinya ketika pria Kim berjalan menuju _juicer_ yang diletakkan di meja yang tepat berada di samping kulkas, menaruh kursinya di sana.

Setelahnya, Taehyung mengangkat bocah Jeon untuk mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Tak lupa ia juga mencuci tangannya sendiri. Usai melakukan itu, pria Kim kembali menggendong balita kesayangannya untuk kemudian ia turunkan di atas kursi yang telah dipersiapkan.

Berdiri di atas kursinya, Jeon Taekwon merasa dirinya setinggi _momma_ dan _poppa._ Ia bisa dengan mudah memperhatikan _momma_ yang tengah mengolah roti gandum untuk mereka.

"Kami harus membuat apa, _momma_?"

Katakanlah Kim Taehyung adalah seorang penggoda.

 _Well,_ ia memang seorang penggoda.

Tangannya masih sempat mencuri kesempatan dengan menampar lembut pantat kekasihnya, lalu memberikan ciuman nakal di pipi.

Jungkook ingin mengumpat, namun ia tahan karena balita mereka berada tepat di samping Kim mesum, dan yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menghela nafas sambil diam-diam menyentil jakun pria yang lebih tua.

Hampir saja Kim Taehyung berteriak.

"Aku sudah mencuci anggur, jeruk dan buah _berry._ Campur saja semuanya. Jangan lupa kupas jeruk dan hilangkan bijinya." gumam Jungkook melirik mangkuk yang penuh dengan buah-buahan segar.

Tak ingin mencari gara-gara lagi, Kim Taehyung memilih untuk segera melaksanakan tugasnya. Ia membuka tutup _juicer,_ lalu menariknya supaya lebih dekat dengan sang putra. Taehyung juga mendekatkan mangkuk buah agar putranya bisa membantu kegiatan mereka. Beruntung anggur sudah dibersihkan dari biji, buah _berry_ pun sudah siap untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mesin pembuat jus.

"Kwonnie memasukkan anggur dan _berry_ ke dalam sini, _poppa_ akan mengupas jeruk. Oke?" ucap Taehyung seraya membuka tutup _juicer._ Ia sudah mulai mengupas ketika bocahnya menyahut dengan kalimat yang tak diharapkan.

"Tidak oke."

"Kenapa tidak oke?"

Taehyung penasaran, tentu saja. Begitupun dengan pemuda Jeon yang tengah berkutat dengan _toast-_ nya. Mereka bahkan bertanya dengan kalimat yang sama dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan pula.

"Kwonnie mau makan anggurnya. Boleh?"

Jungkook terkekeh pelan. "Boleh, tapi satu saja. Kalau Kwonnie memakannya terlalu banyak, nanti jus yang Kwonnie buat menjadi tidak enak."

Dan bocah Jeon mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Sebut saja keluarga kecil ini tengah memasak bersama untuk sarapan mereka yang terlambat. Sang ibu yang telah selesai membuat _toast_ segera membawa mangkuk _salad,_ juga sebuah piring berisi tumpukan _toast_ ke atas meja makan. Ia kembali ke dapur hanya untuk menerima dua gelas jus yang dibuat sang ayah bersama putranya yang menggemaskan.

"Tapi Kwonnie mau bawa-bawa juga!" protes bocah Jeon ketika _poppa_ menurunkannya dari kursi. Ia melihat tumpukan piring di tangan kiri sang ayah, sementara segelas jus di tangan kanannya. Tentu saja Kwonnie merasa iri karena ia adalah satu-satunya yang tidak membawa apapun ke meja makan.

Taehyung yang sudah hafal dengan sifat jagoan kecilnya langsung menaruh gelas yang dipegangnya. Ia kemudian mengambil tiga buah sendok dan tiga buah garpu, lalu memberikannya kepada Taekwon.

"Bawa ini. Kalau tidak ada sendok dan garpu, kita tidak akan bisa makan."

Sepasang mata Jeon Taekwon berbinar antusias. Ia merasa sungguh senang ketika _poppa_ mempercayakan barang yang begitu penting kepadanya.

Ya, bagi Kwonnie, sendok dan garpu di tangannya adalah benda paling dibutuhkan ketika sarapan karena sang ayah mengatakan bahwa yang dipegangnya adalah barang yang penting.

Jeon Jungkook duduk sendirian, sementara putranya lebih memilih untuk duduk bersebelahan dengan sang calon suami di seberang meja. Ia hanya tertawa pelan ketika bocah itu menirukan segala gerakan yang pria Kim lakukan.

Jeon Taekwon benar-benar menganggap Kim Taehyung sebagai sosok yang ia idolakan.

"Kwonnie makan yang banyak, nanti kita akan pergi bersama, oke?" pria Kim menawarkan. Ia mengusap bocahnya yang tengah berusaha menusuk _toast_ dengan garpunya, beruntung sang _momma_ memang sudah memotong-motong rotinya sebelum disajikan.

Taekwon mengangguk patuh, membuat sang ayah tersenyum senang, terlebih ketika mendengarkan jawaban yang diucapkan secara lantang.

"Oke!"

"Pergi kemana, _hyung_? Kulihat kau dan Kwonnie sudah berpakaian rapi." tanya Jungkook santai. Ia menyantap _salad_ buatannya sendiri dengan lahap.

Jika diperhatikan, Jeon Taekwon memang mengenakan pakaian semi-formal: kemeja hitam dan celana panjang dengan warna senada, ada juga ikat pinggang kecil berwarna coklat yang menghiasi celananya. Sementara ayahnya mengenakan celana panjang hitam dan kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung hingga ke siku.

Tentu itu membuat Jungkook terheran. Pasalnya, Taehyung sempat mengatakan bahwa ia akan menyerahkan urusan kantor kepada Min Yoongi, yang mana bisa diasumsikan sebagai deklarasi bahwa dirinya tidak akan berangkat ke kantor.

"Tapi Kwonnie sudah mandi sama _poppa_ tapi _momma_ belum mandi _._ "

"Iya… Kwonnie dan _poppa_ sudah mandi." pria bersurai arang terkekeh. Ia mengusak kepala putranya sebelum memusatkan atensi kepada pemuda manis di hadapannya. "Kau juga bersiaplah setelah makan, Kook, nanti kau akan tahu sendiri. Biar aku yang mencuci piringnya."

Inginnya Jeon Jungkook mengajukan protes, terutama bagian pria Kim yang ingin mencuci piring. Bukan apa-apa, tapi Taekwon sejak tadi menirukan gerak-gerik ayahnya, dan bisa dipastikan bahwa ia akan rusuh ketika sang ayah mencuci piring. Baru saja Jungkook ingin buka suara, tapi Taehyung sudah terlebih dahulu memberikan isyarat supaya Jeon muda tidak membantah.

Dan lagi-lagi, makan bersama kali itu dilewati dengan Jeon Taekwon yang berceloteh riang. Ia bahkan dengan bangga memamerkan betapa jagoan sikapnya ketika tidak menemukan _momma_ dan _poppa_ di kamar saat terbangun tengah malam. Sepasang orang dewasa yang mendengarkannya hanya tertawa canggung, diam-diam bersyukur karena semalam Kwonnie tidak rewel. Jika saja bocah Jeon berteriak atau menangis mencari kedua orangtuanya, bisa dipastikan _momma_ dan _poppa_ tidak jadi bercinta.

Kim Taehyung benar menepati janjinya untuk mencuci piring, tentu dengan Kwonnie yang _membantu_ dengan berdiri di kursi yang tadi sempat di seret ke dapur.

Mulanya bocah itu ingin mengusapkan sabun ke piring dan mangkuk yang kotor. Untungnya, sang _poppa_ berhasil membujuknya untuk menata piring dan gelas di mesin pengering saja.

Usai membersihkan diri, Jungkook mengenakan celana _jeans_ panjang berwarna biru dan _sweater_ coklat susu dengan aksen hitam di pergelangan tangan dan bagian _turtle neck._ Setelahnya, ketiganya pergi dengan mengendarai mobil pewaris Kim.

Pemuda Jeon sempat terheran ketika melihat Kim Taehyung mengenakan jas untuk menumpuk kemeja putihnya yang sudah dirapikan, dan ia bertamah heran ketika mereka berhenti di toko bunga untuk membeli seikat bunga iris ungu yang dipadukan dengan _cornflower_ warna biru yang indah.

Sungguh Jungkook ingin bertanya, namun jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdegup tak seperti biasanya memaksanya untuk memilih diam.

Kim Taehyung bukan tipe pria romantis yang suka memberikan bunga. Bahkan ia yang notabene adalah kekasihnya, seseorang yang dijanjikan akan dinikahi, tidak pernah sekalipun dihadiahi bunga olehnya.

 _Jadi… siapa yang ingin Kim Taehyung temui sampai-sampai pria itu rela membawakan buket bunga yang indah?_

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepalanya hingga Jungkook tak sadar prianya sudah mematikan mesin mobilnya.

" _Mamomma_ ayo turun lepas sabuk pengaman sudah tidak dugu-dugu."

Kwonnie hampir membuatnya terlonjak. Bahkan bocah di pangkuannya itu berusaha dengan susah payah untuk melepas _seat belt_ yang ia kenakan. Meski begitu, pada akhirnya Jungkook sendiri yang melepasnya. Ia turun dengan menggendong Taekwon ketika sang kekasih membukakan pintu untuknya, dan matanya bergetar seolah tak percaya ketika ia menyadari dirinya tengah berada di mana.

Kakinya seakan melemas ketika Taehyung menggandengnya masuk ke kawasan yang begitu sepi.

Jungkook bahkan harus memeluk putranya erat untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Dan ketika bocahnya merengek untuk diturunkan, yang bisa dilakukannya ialah meremat jas yang dikenakan sang kekasih.

"Sini sini Kwonnie yang bawa bunganya!" bocah Jeon begitu bersemangat kala merebut bunga dari tangan ayahnya. Ia berlari dengan kakinya yang kecil menuju tempat yang pernah dikunjunginya beberapa kali.

Jungkook pun mengenal tempat ini,

Karena di sinilah, Jeon Hoseok tertidur untuk selamanya.

"Ayo, kita minta izin padanya juga."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**


	17. Chapter 17

Jungkook terdiam di kursinya. Meski terlihat samar, senyum tipis terukir apik di bibir. Di kepalanya, masih tergambar jelas bagaimana sang kekasih mengungkapkan keinginan untuk menikahi dirinya. Pria bersurai kelam itu bahkan _meminta restu_ kepada kakak Jungkook yang telah tiada dengan cara mendatangi makamnya.

Kim Taehyung serius ingin menikahinya, itulah yang mampu Jeon Jungkook pahami kala pewaris Kim melamarnya di depan makam sang kakak.

Kali ini, bukan sekedar janji _aku akan menikahimu, kita akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia,_ atau beberapa ungkapan yang pernah pria Kim lontarkan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Entah mengapa, kali ini rasanya sangat berbeda.

Entah bagaimana, Jeon Jungkook yakin bahwa calon suaminya akan segera menepati janjinya.

"Kenapa, hmm?"

Suara bernada rendah dan usapan di pipi sukses membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook. Ia menoleh, lalu tersenyum saat mendapati calon suaminya tengah mengunyah sesuatu dengan pipi yang menggembung.

Ia pun terkekeh pelan, lalu menggeleng.

"Makanlah sebelum mie mengembang dan menjadi tidak enak." ucap _CEO_ Kim seraya menyodorkan sesuap _jjajangmyeon_ dengan sumpitnya.

Tentu saja Jungkook membuka mulutnya dan menerima dengan suka rela.

"Uhuuu… _momma_ anak besar tapi makan disuapi itu namanya anak kecil." suara menggemaskan Kwonnie menyapa gandang telinga. Setelah itu, si bocah berusia empat melahap _jjajangmyeon-_ nya sendiri. "Whihat… Wonnie bihaa makawm."

"Ssttt… telan dulu, sayang." Jungkook berucap lembut. Diusapnya bibir putra kesayangannya yang belepotan saus berwarna hitam. "Setelah ditelan, baru boleh bicara. Mengerti?"

Dan _superhero_ pintar pun mengangguk patuh karena memang sedari tadi, _poppa_ dan _momma_ selalu bicara tampa makanan di dalam mulut mereka.

Setelah menelan mie di dalam mulutnya, Taekwon mulai kembali bicara. "Kwonnie tadi mau bilang lihat Kwonnie bisa makan tapi tidak usah disuapi karena Kwonnie anak besar sungguhan, begituuu…."

Dan Jungkook hanya tertawa renyah.

Ia mengangguk singkat, lalu memberikan pujian kepada putranya yang memang sudah terbiasa makan sendiri meski terkadang masih belepotan.

Keluarga kecil itu memutuskan untuk pulang setelah dari pemakaman. Mereka sempat mampir untuk membeli seporsi _jjajangmyeon_ untuk dibawa pulang. Jungkook bilang, seporsi saja cukup untuk dimakan bertiga. Lagipula, ketiganya memang sudah sarapan sehingga porsi mie yang memang besar akan cukup mengenyangkan.

Setibanya di rumah, Jungkook langsung membawa putranya untuk mencuci tangan dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos dan celana pendek. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya Taehyung yang bertahan dengan pakaiannya lantaran pria itu mengatakan akan pergi setelah mereka selesai menyantap _jajajngmyeon_. Tentu ia sudah mencuci tangan dan kakinya.

"Nanti pesanlah sesuatu untuk makan siang jika kalian lapar. Aku akan makan siang bersama klien." Kim Taehyung berucap. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap kepala sang kekasih.

Jungkook bergumam ragu. Ia melirik sang putra yang masih sibuk menikmati mie di mangkuknya. Bocah menggemaskan itu sudah memakan cukup banyak. "Kurasa kami tidak akan makan siang. Mungkin aku akan membuatkan camilan mengenyangkan untuk Kwonnie sore nanti. _Poppa_ makan malam di rumah?"

Yang ditanya malah menghela napas. "Aku belum tahu. Nanti kukabari."

Dan Jungkook mengangguk patuh.

 _Poppa_ Kim kemudian mengusap kepala balitanya. Ia berpamitan, dan dihadiahi cebikan kesal sebagai jawaban karena lagi-lagi bocah itu ingin ikut pergi ke kantor. Untung saja Jungkook bisa membujuknya supaya tidak ikut dengan sang ayah. _Yeah…_ meski harga yang harus dibayar adalah sebuah _diecast_ milik Taehyung yang memiliki nilai lumayan.

Jungkook tersenyum simpul saat mengantarkan calon suaminya sampai ke depan pintu.

Taehyung bilang, kali ini dirinya tidak akan pergi ke kantor, melainkan pergi menemui seseorang sebagai salah satu langkahnya memperjuangkan kebahagiaan mereka. Pria yang berusia enam tahun lebih tua itu enggan mengatakan kemana tujuannya, namun Jungkook percaya, pria yang telah berjanji akan menikahinya itu memang sedang mengupayakan apa yang mereka impikan.

.

 **A fanfiction, the continuation of "Puzzled"**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Family, Hurt/ Comfort, Humor, dll**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated:** **M for the language and theme, and** _ **yeah**_

 **Warning: OC for** **Taekwon** _ **.**_

 **Ambigu, TYPO tak tertahankan, m-preg (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Painted"**

 **Part XVII: the Painter's Wish**

Belum ada lima menit Kim Taehyung menunggu dalam kesunyian, dan sudah lebih dari lima kali ia ingin membatalkan janjinya. Kepalanya terasa berat, dan hatinya sempat meragu.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja, kali ini dirinya akan mengambil keputusan besar yang, mungkin, akan mengubah kehidupannya.

Ruangan pribadi di kantor seseorang yang akan ditemuinya entah bagaimana terasa sangat dingin. Ia bahkan tak berselera meminum teh hangat yang disajikan oleh salah satu karyawan di kantor itu.

Masih di tengah keraguan, ponsel pewaris Kim bergetar. Ia pun mengambilnya, dan segera tersenyum ketika mendapati nama sang calon istri tertera.

Menggeser ikon berwarna hijau, Taehyung terkekeh ketika mendapati wajah sang putra memenuhi layar.

" _Haloooo…._ " ucap bocahnya dengan wajah cemberut. Bibirnya tampak mengerucut dan pipinya menggembung.

Taehyung tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab. "Hei, _superhero._ Ada apa, hm? Dimana _momma_?"

" _Lihat lihat_ momma _ketiduran_!" ucap sang putra dengan nada merajuk. Taehyung melihat wajah balitanya bergoyang, lalu sedikit menjauh, namun tidak nampak _momma_ yang, katanya, sedang tertidur. Mungkin, Taekwon mengira _poppa_ bisa melihat sang _momma_ melalui kamera belakang. " _Tapi Kwonnie lihat_ superhero _tapi lalu_ momma _diam terus terus jadi tidur tidak bilang-bilang itu membuat Kwonnie sendirian tau._ "

Taehyung tersenyum simpul selama mendengarkan celotehan Jeon Taekwon. Putranya memang sudah bisa melakukan _video call_ setelah menghafal apa yang harus disentuhnya di ponsel sang _momma_ ketika ingin menghubunginya _._ Ia hanya tidak menyangka jika balita pintarnya akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengadukan bundanya yang tengah terlelap.

Taehyung berpikir sejenak sambil melihat bocah Jeon yang mengomentari _film_ animasi _Anpanman_ yang baru saja ditontonnya. Menurut bocah itu, _Anpanman_ terlihat seperti kakek Bang, tetangganya di Busan. Ayah satu anak itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil bergumam, tanda bahwa dirinya masih setia mendengarkan. Ia menunggu balitanya selesai bicara sebelum berucap.

"Kwonnie mau menjadi agen rahasia?"

Yang diajak bicara tampak mengangguk.

" _Tapi agen rahasia itu apa?_ "

"Hmm… agen rahasia itu seperti _superhero_ yang membantu orang, tapi tidak boleh bilang kepada orang lain, bagaimana?" jawab sang ayah masih dengan senyum di bibirnya. Balitanya mengeryitkan dahi. Ia bahkan menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya seolah tengah membayangkan apa yang dikatakan sang _poppa._

" _Heee_?" wajah Jeon Taehwon masih tampak bingung, namun bocah itu kembali mengangguk seolah mengerti.

"Bagus." Kim Taehyung menjeda selama beberapa saat.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu sedikit menunduk kepada sosok yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan. Pria berkacamata itu duduk di hadapannya. Mereka terpisah sebuah meja. Pria tinggi itu membungkukkan badannya, kemudian memberi isyarat tanda bahwa ia mempersilakan Kim Taehyung untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Taehyung tersenyum sekilas. Ia pun kembali fokus dengan bocahnya di seberang. "Kwonnie sekarang pergi ke pintu depan, juga pintu-pintu yang lain, lalu lihat apakah pintunya sudah dikunci."

" _Okeeeee_!"

" _No, hero. Do not scream._ " ucap calon kepala keluarga Kim sambil menaruh telunjuk di depan bibirnya sendiri. "Agen rahasia tidak berisik. Harus pelan-pelan agar _momma_ tidak tahu."

Padahal Taehyung menyuruh balitanya diam agar Jungkooknya tidak terbangun karena, bagaimanapun, kegiatan mereka semalam pasti membuat sang kekasih kelelahan. Meski demikian, bocahnya terlihat membungkam mulut dengan satu tangan, lalu mulai berjalan ke pintu depan dengan semangat. Sebelah tangannya masih membawa ponsel meski tidak diarahkan ke wajah.

Jeon Taekwon mengecek pintu-pintu rumahnya seperti yang sang _poppa_ perintahkan. Balita berusia empat itu tampak senang ketika mengetahui bahwa pintu menuju halaman belakang belum dikunci. Dengan wajah serius, putra tunggal Kim bertanya kepada ayahnya mengenai apa yang harus ia lakukan melalui _video call_ yang masih terhubung sejak tadi.

Ia merasa begitu bangga kepada dirinya sendiri usai berhasil mengunci pintu tersebut. Wajahnya yang semula merengut kesal kini tersenyum amat lebar.

"Nah, sekarang kembali ke tempat _momma._ Tugas agen rahasia Kwonnie selanjutnya adalah tidur di sebelah _momma,_ oke? Dengan begitu, _momma_ tidak tahu kalau Kwonnie sedang _poppa_ tugaskan untuk menjaga _momma._ "

Taekwon mengangguk patuh. ia berlari kecil menuju tempat sang ibu tidur. Setelah sampai di sana, Taehyung menyuruh anaknya untuk memutuskan sambungan _video call_.

Kim Taehyung menghela napas. Ia menyimpan ponselnya, kemudian menyapa pria yang telah duduk di hadapannya.

Tekadnya sudah bulat.

Menghabiskan waktu bersama sang putra yang menggemaskan, juga Jungkook yang mencintainya adalah hal yang ia inginkan. Untuk saat ini, berkumpul bersama mereka menjadi yang utama.

Tersenyum sekilas, pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ berbicara dengan nada santai. "Maaf, aku baru saja berbicara dengan putraku."

Yang diajak bicara balas tersenyum meski ia sedikit terkejut mendengar pengakuan sosok di depannya. Setahunya, Kim Taehyung masih _single_ dan, tentunya, belum memiliki seorang anak. Meski begitu, _dimple_ di pipinya masih bertahan ketika ia menjawab tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan senyuman. "Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena sudah membuat Tuan Kim menunggu."

"Ayolah…. panggil Taehyung seperti saat masih kuliah saja." pria bersurai jelaga mendengus kesal. "Aku merasa aneh kau memanggilku seperti itu padahal dirimu sendiri juga Kim, Kim Namjoon."

Dan Kim Namjoon hanya tertawa renyah.

Ia dan CEO dari _Vante_ yang sekarang duduk di hadapannya memang sudah mengenal lama. Meski tidak belajar di fakultas yang sama, keduanya bergabung dalam unit kemahasiswaan yang sama sehingga hubungan mereka cukup dekat. Taehyung tidak pernah menghubunginya untuk masalah pekerjaan walaupun mereka masih sering bertemu di acara-acara besar yang mereka hadiri, jadi Namjoon cukup terkejut ketika beberapa waktu lalu Taehyung menghubungi dan mengatakan bahwa pria itu ingin berkunjung ke kantornyya untuk membicarakan pekerjaan.

"Baiklah… jadi aku akan langsung menanyakan maksud kedatangan Tuan Kim Taehyung yang terhormat ke kantorku yang kecil ini." ujar Namjoon dengan nada santai. Pria bersurai coklat tua itu melepas topeng formalnya.

Kim Taehyung melakukan hal yang sama.

Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali bicara. "Aku membutuhkan saranmu sebagai penasihat hukumku, _hyung._ "

"Tunggu." baru saja menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman, Namjoon harus kembali menegakkan tubuh. Ia bahkan sampai memicingkan mata dengan tatapan menyelidik ke seseorang yang tak pernah ia sangka akan menjadi calon kliennya. "Aku tidak salah dengar? Bukannya keluargamu memiliki pengacara pribadi, maksudku, pengacara keluarga?"

Mengabaikan _gesture_ Namjoon yang serius, pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ malah menyandarkan punggungnya seolah lemas. Matanya terpejam, ia memijit pangkal hidungnya sambil bergumam. "Itulah… sepertinya yang akan kau hadapi adalah pengacara keluargaku."

Kim Namjoon mendadak pusing.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja, adik angkatannya ketika kuliah ini mengatakan bahwa calon _lawannya_ adalah pengacara keluarga Kim. Bukan hanya pengacara keluarga Kim terkenal hebat dan jeli, namun ia sudah bisa menebak bahwa _kasus_ yang akan ditanganinya nanti adalah permasalahan keluarga, kemungkinan mengenai hukum perdata. Bukannya tidak bisa, Kim Namjoon hanya lebih suka menangani masalah pidana.

"Kau membuat masalah dan keluargamu marah?"

"Lebih tepatnya, aku akan membuat masalah dan keluargaku pasti akan marah." ayah satu anak itu membuka matanya perlahan, lalu menegakkan duduknya yang semula terasa nyaman. "Aku butuh saran darimu, _hyung._ Aku harus tahu seberapa banyak aku akan kehilangan, dan seberapa banyak yang bisa kupertahankan."

Namjoon kembali mengeryit. Perasaannya tidak enak setelah mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Dagunya sedikit terangkat, tanda bahwa ia ingin pria di hadapannya melanjutkan penjelasan.

"Sebelumnya, berjanjilah untuk tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapapun sebelum _perhitungan_ yang kita lakukan selesai atau sebelum aku benar-benar memutuskan akan melakukannya."

"Baiklah…" Namjoon terlihat ragu, namun ia menjawab seperti itu karena terlalu penasaran.

"Aku ingin mengundurkan diri dari perusahaanku. _Vante,_ Kim _Enterprise,_ aku ingin mundur."

"Kau bercanda?" Kim Namjoon terkejut, tentu saja.

Setahunya, Kim Taehyung adala satu-satunya putra keluarga Kim. Ia adalah pewaris dari bisnis raksasa keluarga besarnya. Kim Junsu, ayah dari Taehyung, tentu tidak akan membiarkan putranya mundur dari posisi itu meski para sepupunya dengan mudah bisa menggantikannya.

Dan Kim Taehyung yang menggeleng membuat Kim Namjoon lemas.

Otak _genius y_ ang dimilikinya memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika Taehyung sampai mengutarakan keinginannya kepada keluarga. Andai kedua orangtuanya tidak menyetujui dan menggunakan ancaman _pencabutan fasilitas_ yang didapat Taehyung dari keluarganya, tentu masalahnya harus diselesaikan di meja hijau karena jelas Taehyung tidak ingin melepaskan hasil kerja kerasnya begitu saja. Karena hal itu pula sang kawan lama membutuhkan dirinya.

Ia memijit pelipisnya, merasa bahwa kawan lamanya benar-benar sinting karena ingin melakukan hal yang begitu beresiko.

Meski begitu, ia berharap keluarga Taehyung bisa menerima keputusan sang pewaris dengan baik, sehingga tidak perlu sampai ke pengadilan.

"Taehyung, kau yakin ingin melakukannya? Bagaimana jika kau pikirkan lagi masalah ini?" Taehyung bertanya dengan nada ramah. Sebagai seorang teman, ia tak ingin Taehyung gegabah.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya sendirian cukup lama, _hyung._ Maka dari itu, aku membutuhkan saran darimu."

Kim Namjoon menghela.

Ia harus suap untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

"Tapi asal kau tahu, kau harus sering-sering bertemu denganku, dan kau juga harus memberitahuku banyak hal mengenai perusahaanmu. Mungkin beberapa hal yang sifatnya rahasia juga harus kuketahui. Kau yakin dengan itu? Kau percaya padaku?"

"Aku tahu, _hyung,_ dan aku percaya padamu. Karena itu aku datang kepadamu." Taehyung mengangguk penuh keyakinan. Sorot matanya menunjukkan keseriusan yang teramat sangat, dan pengacara Kim bisa merasakannya.

"Satu lagi yang harus kuketahui sebelum kau diwajibkan untuk sering-sering bertemu denganku." kali ini, Namjoon yang terdengar kelewat serius. Tapi ia sungguh harus mengetahui ini atau ia akan mati penasaran. "Kenapa kau ingin mundur dari jabatanmu?"

Wajah _CEO_ Kim yang semula tegang terlihat melunak. Ia bahkan tersenyum tipis sembari bergumam ketika memberi jawaban. "Aku jatuh cinta kepada ibu dari anakku, _hyung._ Aku merasa tolol karena baru menyadarinya. Dan karena tidak ingin menjadi seorang idiot selamanya, aku bertekad untuk bersanding dengannya meski keluargaku tidak mengizinkan aku menikahinya."

Kim Namjoon mengerti sekarang.

Ini adalah kisah cinta klise dimana seorang pewaris perusahaan besar jatuh cinta kepada seseorang. Hubungan keduanya ditentang oleh keluarga si kaya, dan sekarang, si kaya sedang berusaha mewujudkan impiannya untuk bersanding dengan sosok yang dicintainya.

Benar ternyata, cinta bisa membuat seseorang menjadi idiot.

Kim Taehyung, contohnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeon Taekwon kembali menggeser tubuh ayahnya. Ia berusaha menyelipkan tubuh kecilnya di antara _momma_ dan _poppa_ yang saling menempel di sofa.

Mereka sedang menonton _film,_ tapi _poppa-_ nya malah bersandar di bahu sang bunda tanpa mempedulikan Taekwonnie yang duduk di karpet sambil memakan camilan. Karena itulah, si bocah pintar memilih untuk mengabaikan _snack_ kesukaannya dan lebih memilih untuk menyamankan diri di tengah kedua orangtuanya.

Sejak _poppa_ pulang, _poppa_ selalu menempel kepada _momma_ kesayangannya _._ _Momma_ pun sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkan itu dan malah memanjakan sang ayah dengan mengusap kepalanya yang bersandar kepada _momma._

Bahkan ketika makan malam, pria yang selalu menjadi idolanya itu sering sekali mendapat usapan lembut dari sang _momma_ di pipi. Katanya, _poppa_ melamun dan mengabaikan makanannya.

Jeon Taekwon jelas merasa kesal. Pria yang biasanya terlihat sangat keren di matanya kini malah bertingkah layaknya bayi besar yang menyabotase sang _momma._

" _No no… poppa_ mengingkir ini _momma_ punya Kwonnie!" pekik si bocah ketika ayahnya mencoba untuk kembali bersandar kepada pemuda bersurai madu.

Jungkook terkekeh kecil.

Ia segera menggendong balita menggemaskannya yang bersikap sangat posesif. Diciumnya gemas pipi putranya sebelum memangkunya berhadapan. "Kenapa, hm? _Poppa_ hanya sedikit merasa pusing, makanya _momma_ memperlakukan _poppa_ seperti itu."

" _No poppa no no_ pusing!" bocah Jeon kembali menaikkan suaranya. Ia menunjuk sang ayah, lalu menatap _momma_ dengan alis yang bertaut seolah marah. "Tapinya _poppa_ dan _momma_ sayang-sayangan tapinya tidak mengajak Kwonnie itu _no no no no_!"

Kali ini sang _poppa_ yang angkat bicara. Tangan besarnya terulur untuk mengusap kepala putranya yang menggemaskan. " _Poppa_ benar pusing, sayang. _Poppa_ merasa lelah."

 _Superhero_ Taekwon mendengus dengan gelengan kecil.

Ia menoleh ke arah sang ayah, memperhatikan sosok pria tinggi bersurai hitam yang memang terlihat lemas. Ia terdiam beberapa saat dengan bibir bawahnya yang sedikit maju. Meski _poppa_ tersenyum, Jeon Taekwon tidak membalas senyumannya.

"Kalau pusing-pusing berarti ayo tidur agar tidak menjadi sakit." ucap bocah pintar pada akhirnya. Ia melompat turun dari pangkuan sang bunda, lalu menggandeng ayahnya untuk berjalan.

"Jangan lupa gosok gigi. _Momma_ akan membereskan sisa camilan, lalu menyusul kalian." Jungkook berujar cukup keras ketika kedua jagoannya mulai masuk ke kamar mereka. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar mengamati ayah dan anak yang saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

Dan senyuman di bibirnya luntur ketika punggung Kim Taehyung tak lagi berada di jarak pandangnya.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, menangkan diri sejenak sebelum nantinya kembali menghadapi calon suami dan putranya.

Jeon Jungkook mungkin tidak menempuh perguruan tinggi, tapi ia bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa menebak apa yang telah terjadi.

Kim Taehyung pulang dalam keadaan sedikit kacau.

Pakaiannya tidak serapi saat ia berangkat, dan rambut sewarna malamnya terlihat acak-acakan.

Jungkook dapat mencium aroma alkohol ketika ia menyambut calon suaminya di depan pintu dan mendapatkan kecupan di pelipis. Meski ia tidak suka dengan adanya aroma itu yang melekat di tubuh sang pujaan hati, ia patut bersyukur karena Kim Taehyung pulang masih dalam keadaan sadar.

Dan yang paling membuatnya lega, tidak ada parfum wanita yang mengusik indera penciumannya.

Di balik itu semua, tentu Jungkook tidak bisa menyingkirkan rasa khawatirnya.

Ia sengaja membiarkan sang putra berdua dengan ayahnya sementara dirinya di dapur membersihkan piring bekas makan malam dan menyimpan camilan Kwonnie ke dalam kulkas. Setelahnya, Jungkook merenung sendirian.

Pemuda bersurai sewarna madu itu duduk di meja makan dengan tatapan yang menerawang. Hatinya menerka-nerka apa yang telah dilakukan calon suaminya sehingga pulang dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Apakah sungguh sulit memperjuangkan hubungan keduanya sehingga pria berusia enam tahun lebih tua itu membutuhkan sedikit alkohol untuk menenangkan pikirannya?

Jungkook melipat tangannya di atas meja, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana.

Entah mengapa hatinya berbisik bahwa jalan menuju kebahagiaan yang akan dilewatinya bersama pria Kim tidak akan mudah.

Cukup lama pemuda Jeon hanyut dalam kesunyian, ia sedikit terlonjak ketika merasakan kehangatan memeluknya dari samping.

"Jangan tidur di sini, _momma_ ayo tidur di dalam."

Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar kala mendapati calon suaminya berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hei, kenapa menangis, hm?"

Penyandang marga Jeon menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh matanya. Benar saja, sedikit terasa basah di sana.

 _Ahh… Jeon Jungkook tidak tahu kenapa dirinya menangis._

 _Ia bahkan merasa bahwa dirinya tidak sedang menangis._

"Aku tidak menangis…" cicitnya lirih, dan pria Kim terkekeh pelan.

"Ayo kita bicara."

Pemuda Jeon mengangguk, menuruti ajakan pria Kim yang segera menuntunnya untuk masuk ke kamar yang semalam menjadi saksi _panasnya_ mereka berdua. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, mengamati Taehung yang menarik sebuah kursi untuk selanjutnya diduduki sehingga keduanya duduk berhadapan.

"Kwonnie baru saja tidur, jadi kita biarkan pintunya terbuka untuk berjaga-jaga kalau jagoan kita terbangun lagi." pria Kim menjelaskan tanpa Jungkook bertanya terlebih dahulu.

Tangannya kemudian terulur untuk mengusap pipi sang kekasih.

"Kau menangis karena aku tidak memberikan cincin, hm? Tolong jangan mengira aku main-main hanya karena itu."

Mata Jeon Jungkook membola. Tangannya bergerak cepat untuk mencubit gemas perut calon suaminya. "Ishh! Aku bukan remaja labil yang seperti itu!"

Bibir mencebik Jungkook sunguh terlihat menggemaskan, persis seperti bibir putra mereka ketika sedang merasa kesal.

Taehyung tertawa renyah. Ia memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir sang kekasih sebelum beranjak dari duduknya.

"Begitu lebih baik." ucapnya dengan nada jenaka tanpa menatap sosok yang diajaknya bicara. "Jungkookku yang kesal terlihat lebih menggemaskan daripada Jungkookku yang sedih."

Dan pemuda yang dibicarakan hanya bisa mendengus.

Sepasang mata beriris obsidiannya mengamati pria Kim yang membuka laci, dan ia langsung bergidik ngeri. Bulu kuduknya meremang ketika mengingat benda apa saja yang disimpa mantan tuannya itu di dalam laci.

Ia sempat merasa takut, namun rasa itu langsung digantikan dengan rasa penasaran ketika Kim Taehyung kembali duduk di hadapannya dengan hanya membawa sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam.

Pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ membukanya dengan amat kasual tanpa mengucapkan apapun, lalu mengambil salah satu dari dua lingkaran di dalamnya.

"Ini untuk _momma_." ucapnya diselipi sebuah senyum bahagia.

Diletakkannya benda yang nyatanya adalah sebuah cincin itu ke telapak tangan Jeon Jungkook. Setelah itu, ia mengambil cincin lain yang masih ada di dalam kotak.

"Ini untuk _poppa_." gumamnya lagi.

Sepasang mata berwarna kecoklatan itu menatap lurus ke dalam obsidian Jungkook. Sorotnya begitu serius, namun tidak mengintimidasi. Yang ada, Jungkook merasa teramat tenang.

"Ini adalah cincin pernikahan kita. Jadi kita akan memakainya saat kita menikah nanti."

Terkadang, Jeon Jungkook tidak bisa memahami jalan pikiran kekasihnya sendiri.

Mantan bajingan _playboy_ itu terkadang terlihat konyol ketika bersama utra mereka. Ia juga sering menjanjikannya sebuah pernikahan dengan ucapan kasual yang terkesan tidak serius. Namun tindakannya pagi tadi, dimana Jungkook dibawa ke makan kakak kandungnya, dan di sana Taehyung _meminta izin_ untuk menikahinya sungguh membuat pemuda bermata obsidian kehilangan segala keraguan yang pernah singgah di hatinya.

Jungkook tidak mempermasalahkan soal cincin, pesta pertunangan, atau apapun itu. Sungguh. Demi apapun, ia tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Dan Kim Taehyung yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sepasang cincin yang, katanya, adalah cincin pernikahan untuk mereka adalah bukti bahwa pria itu benar-benar ingin segera meresmikan hubungan mereka.

Penyandang marga Jeon kehabisan kata-kata.

Tangannya bahkan bergetar hingga cincin yang terletak di telapak kanannya hampir jatuh. Untung saja pria Kim dengan cepat menggenggam tangannya.

"Kita akan simpan ini, ya?"

Seperti tersihir, Jeon Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk.

Ia mematung sambil mengamati Kim Taehyung yang kembali menyimpan cincin mereka. Gerakan pria itu terlihat begitu elegan di mata Jungkook. Sepasang mata bulatnya hampir tidak berkedip hingga Taehyung kembali duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Jungkook menerjang calon suaminya, memeluknya erat sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pria yang lebih tua.

Pria Kim hanya terkekeh menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya lantaran kursi yang ia duduki hampir saja terjengkang.

Sebelah tangannya mengusap surai lembut Jungkook, sementara lengannya yang lain memeluk pinggang ramping sang pujaan.

"Maaf, mungkin aku melakukan tindakan konyol." bisiknya sebelum mencium puncak kepala Jungkook. "Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta, dan aku malas mencari di internet, jadi aku melakukan semuanya dengan caraku sendiri."

Kali ini pemuda Jeon yang terkekeh. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang sang calon suami. "Aku suka caramu mencintaiku. Jangan berubah."

Kim Taehyung menjawabnya dengan gumaman tanpa makna.

Keduanya lalu menikmati kesunyian dengan saling berbagi kehangatan. Tidak ada nafsu, tidak ada sentuhan nakal meski nyatanya, Jungkook duduk di pangkuan pewaris Kim sehingga kesejatian sang tuan muda terhimpit.

Hanya saling berbagi kasih sayang. Itulah yang mereka lakukan.

Taehyung menunggu saat yang tepat untuk memberi tahu apa yang ia dan Namjoon bicarakan siang tadi. Meski ingin menyelesaikannya sendiri, ia tetap ingin membicarakan ini dengan Jungkook.

Pria bersurai kelam itu memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di puncak kepala sang calo istri, mencoba memastikan bahwa ibu dari putranya yang menggemaskan belum terlelap.

" _Momma…_ " panggilnya mencoba meyakinkan.

Dan gumaman yang ia dapat sebagai jawaban memicu Taehyung untuk menjauhkan tubuh kekasihnya perlahan. Tanpa melepaskan pelukan, keduanya kini saling bertatapan.

"Berjanjilah, kau akan mendengarkanku sampai selesai." Taehyung berucap lembut. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pipi Jungkook sekilas. Ia tersenyum puas ketika anggukan didapat sebagai jawaban. "Kau tahu orangtuaku sepertinya tidak akan setuju dengan hubungan kita?"

Lagi-lagi, Jungkook menganggukkan kepala.

Cukup menyakitkan sebenarnya mendengar ini langsung dari bibir calon suaminya. Ia bahkan harus meremat masing-masing sisi baju Taehyung untuk menyalurkan emosinya. Meski begitu, ia tidak akan mengatakan apapun karena dirinya telah berjanji untuk mendengarkan pria Kim terlebih dahulu.

"Mungkin… hanya mungkin, orangtuaku akan menggunakan posisiku sebagai _CEO Vante,_ juga pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ sebagai alasan agar aku tidak menikah denganmu." Taehyung menjeda sejenak. Ia menarik napas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dengan segera. "Aku tahu tanggung jawabku sangat besar, dan aku ingin melepasnya jika itu menghalangiku untuk bersatu denganmu."

Taehyung melihat bibir Jungkook bergerak. Jelas sekali bahwa pujaan hatinya akan mengatakan sesuatu, dan ia langsung memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir sebagai isyarat agar penyandang marga Jeon itu diam.

"Aku menemui seorang pengacara, kawan lamaku yang bernama Kim Namjoon, untuk berjaga-jaga." gumamnya masih dengan bibir yang saling menempel. "Meski aku berharap keluarga besarku setuju soal ini sehingga kami hanya perlu mengurus pemindahtanganan perusahaan atau sejenisnya, ada kemungkinan orangtuaku akan melepasku begitu saja. Bisa jadi, mereka akan menyeret perkara ini sampai ke meja hijau demi mempertahankan posisiku."

Jungkook terdiam.

Ia semakin memeluk dengan erat ketika Taehyung menjatuhkan kepala di pundaknya. Pria yang kini juga mendekapnya memang belum mengatakan apa-apa, namun Jungkook bisa merasakan beban yang diemban calon suaminya.

"Namjoon _hyung_ bilang kemungkinan aku tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dari Kim _Enterprise._ Namun untuk _Vante,_ masih ada yang bisa diselamatkan karena aku yang membangun perusahaan itu meski di bawah naungan Kim _Enterprise._ Kita juga masih bisa mengklaim hasil dari tagar _Kim Daily_ jika kelak mereka masih menggunakannya karena tagar itu sejak awal terdaftar atas nama dirimu."

Taehyung masih berbicara, memberitahunya apa saja yang tadi Taehyung bicarakan degan pengacaranya, dan lepala Jeon Jungkook terasa pusing, dalam arti kiasan.

Ia sungguh tidak mengerti apapun yang Taehyung katakan. Meski begitu, ia berusaha mendengarkan. Bukan karena dirinya tidak ingin terlihat bodoh, namun karena Jungkook ingin coba merasakan apa yang calon suaminya tengah rasakan.

Kim Taehyung menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Jungkook sebelum ia kembali menegakkan kepalanya. Dipejamkannya mata ketika sepasang telapak Jungkook membingkai wajahnya, lalu mengusapnya lembut.

"Aku tidak peduli soal uang, _hyung_. Asal kau bersamaku, juga Kwonnie…" ucap Jungkook lembut. Bibirnya tersenyum simpul. Sepasang matanya menatap lekat ke dalam iris kecoklatan Taehyung.

"Aku tahu, sayang. Kau bukan seseorang yang mempermasalahkan berapa banyak uang yang kupunya. Aku tahu."

Lembut.

Sangat lembut Jungkook merasakan bibir tebal pria Kim menyentuh keningnya selama beberapa detik.

"Hanya saja, aku takut kau tidak setuju dengan keputusanku."

Jungkook sempat terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum menggeleng singkat, tanda bahwa dirinya tidak akan menentang keputusan calon kepala keluarga Kim. Lagipula, meskipun Kim Taehyung kehilangan seluruh hartanya, Jungkook merasa mereka masih bisa bertahan dengan kedai kopinya.

 _Andai Jungkook tahu bahwa Kim Taehyung mencoba untuk mempertahankan sebanyak-banyaknya yang ia punya demi mempersiapkan masa depan putra mereka…_

"Aku juga minta maaf soal aku yang _minum._ "

Kali ini, Jungkook sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya demi kembali bertukar pandang dengan pria yang memangkunya. Sepasang telapak tangannya telah terlepas dari masing-masing pipi Taehyung dan berpindah untuk meremat lengannya.

Ia tidak suka Kim Taehyung yang memiliki aroma alkohol di tubuhnya.

Ia sungguh tidak suka, dan sang kekasih mengetahuinya.

Jadi, jika sampai Kim Taehyung menyentuh _liquor,_ sudah pasti karena ia sedang ada masalah.

Awalnya, Jungkook pikir karena Taehyung terlalu memikirkan masalah pengunduran dirinya.

Hingga pria berusia enam tahun lebih tua mangatakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak terduga olehnya.

"Aku bertemu Park Jimin."

Taehyung bisa merasakan tubuh calon pendamping hidupnya sedikit menegang selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali rileks. Ia memberikan kecupan singkat di sudut mata Jungkook sebelum kembali bicara.

"Aku tidak tahu keparat itu adalah asisten baru Namjoon _hyung._ Aku hanya terkejut."

Penyandang marga Jeon memeluk pria Kim erat. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher prianya. "Aku tidak tahu dia pindah ke _Seoul._ "

Kim Taehyung tidak menjawab.

Ia hanya membalas pelukan sang kekasih untuk kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya. Dibaringkannya Jungkook ke atas ranjang dengan dirinya yang menindih tubuh sang kekasih.

"Kau pergi ke klub lagi?"

Taehyung terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan ibu dari putra kesayangannya. Bibirnya yang hangat memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu di belakang telinga pemuda Jeon. "Aku hanya minum segelas _Cognac_ di kantor Namjoon _hyung._ Ia tidak mengizinkanku minuk lebih dari itu karena aku menyetir."

Sosok yang lebih muda mengangguk. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap surai sang kekasih.

"Aku tidak memberitahunya soal Jimin, setidaknya, belum. Apa menurutmu aku harus mengatakan mengatakan sesuau kepada Namjoon _hyung_ soal asistennya itu?"

Gumaman tak bermakna diterima pria Kim sebagai jawaban, tanda bahwa Jungkook menyerahkan keputusan di tangannya.

Jujur saja, bertemu kembali dengan Park Jimin membuat emosinya naik. Ia bukannya kesal atau cemburu atas hubungan di masa lalu antara pria itu dan calon pendampingnya. Ia hanya merasa sangat marah ketika mengingat bahwa bajingan satu itu tidak memperlakukan balita menggemaskannya dengan baik.

Sepasang manusia yang saling mencinta itu hampir saja terlelap dalam keadaan saling menindih jika saja suara putra mereka tidak terdengar.

" _Mwaa… Momma… Pa pa poppaaa…_ "

Jeon Taekwon tidak berteriak. Bocah itu hanya memanggil dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

Jungkook terkekeh lirih. Ia mendorong tubuh sang calon suami agar menjauh. "Putramu mencari."

Dan Taehyung berdecak kesal karena acara bermanja yang tengah dinikmatinya harus terganggu oleh sang putra yang terbangun.

Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya, namun enggan beranjak dari ranjang.

"Yaa, jagoaaan! Kemarilah!" ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

Lampu di kamar yang ia tempati masih menyala terang. Pintunya juga terbuka lebar. Kwonnie pasti akan langsung berjalan ke tempatnya setelah bocah itu keluar dari kamarnya.

Terdengar langkah kaki kecil dan gerutuan menggemaskan.

Bocah itu mengomel karena lagi-lagi _poppa_ -nya menghilang. Berbeda dengan semalam dimana ia menjadi anak baik dan kembali tidur tanpa mencari _momma_ dan _poppa,_ malam ini Taekwon memanggil kedua orangtuanya karena merasa ia baru tidur sebentar.

Benar saja, seorang bocah tampak memasuki kamar yang ditempati kedua orangtuanya sambil mengucek mata dengan tangan kiri. Tangan kanannya menggandeng robot _Optimus Prime_ yang tadi diletakkan di sebelahnya ketika tidur.

"Uuuu… kenapa pindah-pindah kamar baru?" bocah itu bertanya sambil menguap. Sepasang lengannya kini terulur, membuat sang ayah yang berada di atas kasur langsung menggendongnya naik.

Diturunkannya sang putra kesayangan di samping _momma-_ nya.

"Ini bukan kamar baru, ini kamar _momma_ dan _poppa_."

Jeon Taekwon mengeryit menatap ayahnya, namun ia segera berbaring dan memeluk _momma,_ mengabaikan kapten _Optimus_ yang tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya. Ia bahkan tidak protes saat _poppa_ mengambil robot itu dan meletakkannya di atas nakas.

Jungkook langsung mengusap kepala balitanya supaya si menggemaskan kembali terlelap. Dikecupnya lembut dahinya berulang kali.

Bibir Kwonnie bergerak-gerak kala menggumam, "Tapi dulu dulu kamarnya dikunci Kwonnie masuk tidak bisa."

Taehyung terkekeh, memilih abai dengan pertanyaan sang putra. Ia memeluk tubuh balitanya dari belakang, menepuk-nepuk pantatnya perlahan supaya _superhero_ Kwonnie tertidur pulas.

Kim Taehyung memang awalnya mengunci kamar yang dulu ditempati Jungkook. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja, ia masih menyimpan beberapa _alat permainan dewasa_ di dalam kamar. Ia takut putranya menemukan itu dan bertanya macam-macam. Selain itu, ia juga melakukannya karena khawatir Jungkook tidak menyukai kamar dimana ia sering memperlakukan pemuda itu kasar.

Namun setelah malam tadi, dimana Jungkook terlihat biasa saja di kamarnya, dan bahkan mereka kembali melakukan hubungan badan, Kim Taehyung merasa lega. Apalagi yang semalam itu bukan sekedar _sex,_ melainkan bercinta.

Ia memutuskan untuk mengunci laci dan juga almari yang berisi _mainan_ miliknya dan menyimpan kuncinya di tempat yang tinggi. Dengan begitu, Jeon Taekwon tidak akan bisa menemukannya.

Jeon Taekwon kembali bergumam. Kali ini, _momma_ dan _poppa_ tidak paham dengan apa yang bocahnya katakan. Mungkin balita menggemaskan merasa dirinya masih bisa berbincang dengan kedua orangtuanya, padahal ia mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

Jungkook tersenyum lembut. Diciumnya pipi Kwonnie, lalu ia bergumam pelan supaya balitanya merasa nyaman. Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba tidur karena merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan dengan calon suaminya.

Namun niatnya harus diurungkan ketika sentuhan lembut di pipi ia rasakan. Jelas tangan yang menyentuhnya ini bukan milik sang putra.

"Hmm?" _momma_ membuka mata, mengulas senyum tipis sebagai isyarat agar pria Kim segera mengutarakan maksudnya. Jujur saja, Jeon Jungkook mulai mengantuk dan ia ingin segera tidur.

Taehyung tersenyum lembut. Ia mengusap pipi Jungkook yang mulai terlihat tembam. _Yeah…_ meski tidak se- _chubby_ dulu, tapi pipinya yang sekarang jauh lebih menggemaskan dibandingkan dengan pipi pemuda Jeon ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu di kedai.

"Mulai besok, aku akan sangat sibuk." pria Kim berucap lirih. Ia menjahii sang putra dengan menggigit-gigit kecil daun telinga balita menggemaskannya sebelum lanjut bicara.

Tentu saja, Jungkook yang melihat kelakuan Kim Taehyung yang kekanakan langsung menjewer telinga pra itu.

Tertawa pelan, Taehyung kembali bergumam. "Pagi aku akan ke kantor. Setelah itu, aku harus menemui Namjoon _hyung_."

Jungkook mengangguk saja. Ia memejamkan mata sebelum balas bergumam. "Tidak apa, lagipula aku akan kembali ke Busan. Asalkan _poppa_ jangan lupa makan dan menjaga kesehatan, jangan minum minuman beralkohol jika menyetir sendirian, juga jangan menghajar Park Jimin."

Taehyung tertawa untuk pesan Jungkook yang terakhir.

Pemuda yang dicintainya itu tahu betul bagaimana dulu dirinya sangat payah dalam hal mengendalikan emosi. Jika boleh jujur, sekarang pun ia masih sering merasa kesulitan. Maka dari itu, menghajar Park Jimin jika pria itu menyinggung masalah Jungkook dan atau Kwonnie adalah hal yang mungkin terjadi.

"Maaf, ya, kita harus melalui ini." ucap pria Kim pada akhirnya sebelum mengeratkan pelukan ke tubuh Jungkook dengan putra mereka di antara keduanya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin keluargaku mempermasalahkan pernikahan kita di kemudian hari. Mungkin kita berdua akan baik-baik saja, tapi Kwonnie pasti akan merasa tertekan. Makanya, aku ingin memastikan semuanya benar-benar _bersih_ sebelum kita melewati jalan itu bersama-sama."

Jungkook merapatkan tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan pria yang ia cinta. Anggukan kecil ia berikan sebagai kesanggupan untuk menunggu.

Jeon Jungkook tak ingin tergesa.

Ia juga tidak akan meminta banyak hal kepada kekasihnya.

Mungkin terdengar menggelikan, tapi ia percaya bahwa jalan kehidupan setiap orang berbeda-beda, dan inilah yang harus dilalui keluarga kecilnya.

Semua demi kebahagiaan putra mereka.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Hai hai… aku kembali mahahahahhahahaha….


	18. Chapter 18

"Baik-baik di sana, oke?"

Pria bersurai kelam berkata pelan. Sebelah tangannya menyangga balita berkaos _Iron Man,_ sementara tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk mengusap pipi pemuda kesayangan. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis, menyembunyikan perasaan tak rela yang memberontak di dalam dada.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, _poppa_ juga harus baik-baik di sini. Jangan lupa makan meski kau sedang sibuk."

Pria yang dipanggil _poppa_ terkekeh lirih. Ia mengangguk singkat sebelum beralih pada balita digendongannya yang sedari tadi menggelendot manja. Diciumnya gemas pipi menggembung si bocah, lalu diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi sosok itu.

"Jagoan _poppa_ kenapa, hm?"

Bukannya menjawab, sang Jagoan malah memalingkan wajahnya. Bibirnya mengerucut, sepasang lengannya dilipat di depan dada.

Pria yang menggendongnya, Kim Taehyung tahu bahwa sang putra tengah merajuk. Jelas sekali karena _superhero_ berusia empat itu masih ingin tinggal bersama sang _poppa,_ namun _momma_ mengajaknya untuk pulang ke Busan. Tidak akan jadi masalah seperti ini sebenarnya jika _poppa_ ikut bersamanya. Sayang sekali, _poppa_ harus tetap berada di rumahnya yang besar itu.

"Kwonnie, dengarkan _poppa_ baik-baik." Taehyung kembali mencoba menjelaskan. Ia ingin putranya mengerti bahwa dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa ikut. Sepasang netranya kini menatap lekat balita yang ia dekap di dada. " _Poppa_ memiliki banyak pekerjaan. _Poppa_ harus berada di sini untuk mengurusnya. Kwonnie anak pintar sudah lihat sendiri kalau _poppa_ memiliki kantor yang besar, jika _poppa_ tidak berangkat ke kantor, bisa-bisa kantor _poppa_ tidak terurus."

Bocah menggemaskan akhirnya mau menatap sang ayah. Dengan bibir yang masih mencebik, ia mulai bicara. "Tapinya Kwonnie sama _momma_ bisa tinggal di rumah besar terus terus, tidak usah ke rumah kecil itu jauh, tapi kenapa harus pulang tapi Kwonnie ingin sama-sama _poppa_!"

Kim Taehyung tersenyum tipis.

Jeon Taekwon sedang ingin bersama ayahnya. Bocah itu bahkan sempat berkata bahwa _momma_ boleh kembali ke rumah mereka di Busan, dengan syarat dirinya tetap tinggal bersama _poppa._ Terdengar menyenangkan sejujurnya, tapi Jungkook tidak mengizinkan. Pertama, Kim Taehyung sendiri mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan sangat sibuk. Ia sungguh tak ingin putra kesayangannya terabaikan. Kedua, ia tidak mau berpisah dengan jagoannya itu. Pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ sempat mengusulkan agar pemuda bersurai madu itu tidak usah kembali ke Busan dan tetap tinggal bersamanya di Seoul. Jeon Jungkook menolak, tentu saja. Ia memiliki pertimbangannya sendiri, salah satunya karena ia tidak ingin meninggalkan kedai kopinya terlalu lama karena bagaimanapun, ia hanya menitipkannya sebentar kepada Yugyeom. Meski pria itu tidak akan mempermasalahkannya, Jungkook tetap tidak enak hati.

Taehyung sempat mengajak Jungkook berunding mengenai keputusannya untuk kembali ke Busan, dan itu hampir membuat keduanya bertengkar hebat semalam.

Untung saja, bisa diselesaikan dengan pelukan dan cumbuan.

Pada akhirnya, Kim Taehyung memilih untuk menuruti keinginan sang pujaan. Ia sungguh tak ingin berselisih, apalagi dalam keadaan dimana keduanya diharuskan untuk terpisah oleh jarak.

Bocah Jeon masih terlihat kesal. _Momma_ dan _poppa_ sudah berusaha membujuknya berkali-kali, namun balita yang sedang senang-senangnya menghabiskan waktu dengan sang ayah sepertinya tidak mau mengerti. Jagoan cilik itu bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca karena _momma-_ nya mulai memaksa untuk mengambilnya dari sang _poppa_.

Pria Kim menghela, ia menurunkan paksa balitanya, lalu berjongkok di depan sosok berkaos _Iron Man_ itu.

" _Superhero_ , dengarkan _poppa_ baik-baik."

Nada bicara Kim Taehyung berubah, dan Jeon Taekwon tahu itu. Ia mengucek matanya yang berair, lalu mulai terisak. Ia tidak pernah melihat _poppa_ marah kecuali ketika _poppa terkena bangsat_ , dan baginya, itu terlihat sangat mengerikan. Walau demikian, Jeon Taekwon tidak ingin kabur seperti ketika _poppa terkena bangsat_ karena ia benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah dengan pria yang dianggapnya paling keren sejagad raya.

Biar saja _poppa_ marah, Kwonnie tetap akan berada di dekat _poppa_ meski dengan kegelisahan di hatinya.

" _Poppa_ tidak sayang Kwonnie." bisiknya lirih, namun sukses menggoreskan luka di dada ayahnya.

Bocah sekecil itu, bocah yang masih polos, menuduhnya demikian.

Rasanya sakit sekali, namun sekarang bukan saat yang tepat baginya untuk bermuram durja. Jeon Taekwon harus segera mengikuti keinginan _momma_ kembali ke Busan, atau keduanya akan ketinggalan kereta.

" _Poppa_ sayang Kwonnie, sangat sayang." ucapnya tegas. Ia berusaha tersenyum meski rasanya sulit sekali. "Dan Kwonnie adalah _superhero_ favorit _poppa_ yang harus menjaga _momma._ "

Jungkook memilih bungkam dan mengamati pria Kim yang nampak diam untuk beberapa saat. Mungkin, sedang memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakan, mungkin juga sedang menahan emosinya karena sang putra benar-benar rewel dan tidak mau menurut.

" _Momma_ harus kembali ke rumah di Busan karena _momma_ harus bekerja. Kwonnie harus menemani _momma_ karena Kwonnie adalah agen rahasia, juga _superhero_ keren yang hebat." Taehyung mengusap pipi balitanya yang basah, diciumnya lembut setelahnya. "Kalau Kwonnie tidak ikut, siapa yang akan menjaga _momma_?"

Terisak sebanyak dua kali, balita Jeon berbicara dengan suara bergetar. "Tapi tidak kembali ke rumah kecil nanti bisa dibantu _poppa_ menjaga _momma._ "

Taehyung terkekeh lirih. "Bagaimana dengan mainan Kwonnie di sana, hm? Kwonnie tidak merindukan mereka? Bagaimana kalau mereka merasa kesepian karena tidak pernah dimainkan?"

Yang diajak bicara mulai terlihat berpikir, dan Kim Taehyung menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memberikan sugesti yang lebih meyakinkan.

" _Poppa_ janji, besok kalau _poppa_ sudah tidak sibuk, _poppa_ akan membantu Kwonnie dan _momma_ untuk mengangkut seluruh mainan Kwonnie, juga baju-baju di sana. Tapi untuk sekarang, Kwonnie harus tinggal di sana bersama _momma_."

"Tapi Kwonnie mau main mainannya sama _poppa._ "

"Nanti, ya? Kalau _poppa_ sudah tidak sibuk." Jungkook menyahut. Sebelah tangannya mengusap puncak kepala sang buah hati meski ia tidak ikut berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan putranya.

Taehyung sempat mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap pemuda Jeon, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau _poppa_ sudah tidak sibuk pasti akan main bersama Kwonnie. _Poppa_ juga akan membawa _DVD Iron Man_ terbaru dan akan menontonnya bersama Kwonnie dan _momma._ Bagaimana?"

Kwonnie mengangguk pelan, lalu mengusap matanya yang basah.

"Tapi nanti kerja jauh-jauhnya tidak lama."

Kim Taehyung tersenyum miris, ternyata alasan utama putranya rewel adalah karena anak itu tidak mau berpisah dengannya terlalu lama.

Sudah pasti Jeon Taekwon tidak ingin kembali mengalami saat-saat dimana ia _tidak memiliki_ seorang ayah.

Taehyung memeluk erat balita pintarnya. Ia mengangguk sebelum memberikan ciuman gemas di pipi Kwonnie.

" _Poppa_ janji."

Dan sang putra berteriak heboh, merasa geli karena _poppa_ menggesek-gesekkan dagunya yang belum dicukur ke pipinya yang tembam.

" _Noo…. no_ geli-geli!" Taekwon berteriak heboh sambil tertawa, membuat sang _momma_ tersenyum karenanya.

"Sekarang Kwonnie dan _momma_ naik kereta, _poppa_ hanya bisa mengantar sampai sini."

Bocah itu mengangguk dengan semangat. Ia membetulkan letak tas di punggungnya yang berisi mainan, lalu mencium pipi ayahnya. " _Bubye poppa_ jangan lupa janji nonton _Iron Man._ "

Taehyung mengangguk, lalu melakukan _high five_ dengan sang balita.

Ia berdiri setelahnya, memberikan kecupan singkat di pelipis kiri calon pendamping hidupnya.

Dan dengan itu, Jeon Jungkook masuk ke dalam kereta yang akan membawa dirinya kembali ke Busan bersama Jeon Taekwon sang jagoan,

.

 **A fanfiction, the continuation of "Puzzled"**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Family, Hurt/ Comfort, Humor, dll**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated:** **M for the language and theme, and** _ **yeah**_

 **Warning: OC for** **Taekwon** _ **.**_

 **Ambigu, TYPO tak tertahankan, m-preg (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Painted"**

 **Part XVIII: the Baby Paints**

Lebih dari seminggu telah beerlalu, dan Jungkook menghabiskan harinya bersama sang putra yang sejak kemarin lusa mulai masuk ke sekolahnya. Bukan perkara mudah sebenarnya mendaftarkan Jeon Taekwon sebagai murid baru sedangkan dua bulan lagi, tahun ajaran akan berganti. Untung saja Kim Taehyung dengan sangat mudah mengurusnya sehingga sang putra bisa kembali bersekolah seperti keinginannya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, uang memang berkuasa.

Bocah Jeon tidak masuk ke sekolah mewah. Ia hanya bersekolah di sekolah yang berada di dekat rumahnya. Ia akan berangkat setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan diantar sang _momma,_ lalu pulang dengan dijemput oleh _momma_ juga.

Kwonnie tak lagi merasa rendah diri jika ada yang membahas keberadaan sang ayah karena ia membawa sebuah foto berisi dirinya bersama kedua orangtuanya. Ia sendiri yang meminta foto itu kepada sang bunda. Katanya, untuk ditunjukkan jika ada yang menanyakan ayahnya. Bocah itu akan dengan senang hati menceritakan pengalamannya tinggal di rumah _poppa_ yang dianggapnya besar, juga kegiatannya _bekerja_ di kantor _poppa_ yang menyenangkan. Tentu Paman Yoon Yoon yang memiliki rambut seperti permen kapas tak ketinggalan dalam kisahnya.

Kim Taehyung pastinya merasa bangga dengan apa yang dilakukan bocah jagoan favoritnya.

Sejak kembali tinggal terpisah, Pria Kim selalu melakukan _video call_ setiap pagi, juga ketika malam hari. Jika sedang tidak sibuk, ia akan menghubungi saat makan siang.

Seperti saat ini, sosok bersurai kelam itu tengah berbincang dengan pemuda Jeon melalui sambungan telfon di jam istirahat makan siang.

"Jangan menelfonku, kau harus menggunakan waktu senggang untuk makan siang." Jungkook bergumam. Ia menyandarkan tubunya ke kepala ranjang, lalu memijit pelipisnya pelan. Awalnya, pria Kim menghubunginya melalui _video call,_ namun Jungkook menolaknya dan balas menghubungi _via_ suara.

" _Aku merindukanmu, makan siang bisa belakangan_."

Jawaban dari seberang sambungan berhasil membuat Jungkook terkekeh pelan. Ia memutuskan untuk merebahkan diri, lalu memejamkan matanya. Tangan kanannya masih menempelkan ponsel pintar ke telinga.

" _Tumben sekali tidak menceramahiku. Kau baik-baik saja_?"

"Ya, aku baik."

Suara lemah itu tidak bisa membohongi seorang Kim Taehyung. Apalagi Jungkook memang sering mengomel jika sang calon suami lupa makan dan terlalu sibuk melakukan aktifitasnya.

Jungkook yang pendiam bukanlah pertanda baik bagi pria Kim.

" _Jangan membohongiku. Semalam Kwonnie mengatakan bahwa kau seharian pusing dan lemas. Kau bahkan sempat muntah. Apa sekarang masih_?"

Jungkook bergumam pelan, memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taehyungnya.

Ia bukannya mau berbohong kepada Taehyung, hanya saja, penyandang marga Jeon tidak ingin membuat pria kesayangannya khawatir. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa sang putra akan melaporkan keadaannya kepada sang _poppa._

Ahh… kalau dipikir-pikir, belakangan ini Taekwon sering bersembunyi di kamarnya atau menyuruh Jungkook menjauh ketika sedang melakukan _video call_ dengan _poppa-_ nya. Mungkin bocah itu merasa apa yang dibicarakannya dengan sang ayah adalah rahasia.

" _Pergilah ke dokter. Jangan membuatku khawatir._ "

Gumam _poppa_ Kim membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook. Lagi-lagi ia memilih untuk tidak menjawab, namun hening yang tercipta selama beberapa menit setelahnya membuat penyandang marga Jeon menghela, memutuskan untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada pimpinan _Vante_ hanya agar keheningan yang membuatnya pusing segera lenyap.

"Aku akan beristirahat saja." Jungkook bergumam. Kalau boleh jujur, kepalanya pusing sekali, namun ia berusaha menahannya. "Ada dua karyawan baru, jadi pekerjaanku tidak sebanyak dulu. Aku hanya perlu mengecek sesekali, selebihnya, aku bisa beristirahat."

Kali ini, Kim Taehyung yang menghela.

Calon pendampingnya ini benar-benar keras kepala.

Kalau saja ia tengah berhadapan dengan pemilik kedai Jeon, pasti sosok yang berusia enam tahun lebih muda darinya itu akan ia gendong, bahkan ia seret ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk _full check up_ guna mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Sayangnya, mereka sedang terpisah oleh sombongnya jarak antara Busan dan Seoul.

Dan yang bisa Taehyung lakukan hanyalah menasihati sang kekasih.

" _Sayang, Kwonnie mengkhawatirkanmu juga._ " ucap Taehyung tegas. Nada bicaranya berubah, namun masih terkesan tenang. " _Kalau kau tidak mau menurutiku, mungkin kau bisa mempertimbangkan kekhawatiran putra kita._ "

Jungkook terdiam.

Bocah pintarnya sejak kemarin memang berusaha untuk melakukan segalanya sendirian. Bahkan, anak laki-laki berusia empat itu sempat memaksa untuk mencuci piringnya sendiri. Untung saja, Jungkook berhasil mencegahnya. Jika si menggemaskan benar-benar mencuci piring, Jungkook tidak dapat membayangkan bencana seperti apa yang akan tercipta.

" _Periksakan dirimu ke dokter, ya_?"

Jeon Jungkook akhirnya mengangguk singkat meski harus diiringi dengan helaan napas berat. Ia tahu pria Kim di seberang sana tidak dapat melihatnya, namun Taehyung jelas bisa mengartikan helaan napas, juga hening yang tercipta setelahnya.

" _Umm… lagipula, siapa tahu kau… itu_."

Kali ini Jungkook mengeryit mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan calon suaminya dengan penuh keraguan. Jujur saja, ia paham dengan apa yang ingin diucapkan sang kekasih. Meski begitu, ia tak mau menebak-nebak.

"Jangan bercanda." ucap Jungkook sedikit kesal.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya perlahan, lalu kembali menyandarkan diri di kepala ranjang.

" _Aku tidak bercanda. Ya… siapa tahu Kwonnie akan memiliki adik sebentar lagi._ "

Meski diucapkan dengan kekehan dan nada jenaka, jelas sekali bahwa ungkapan barusan bukan merupakan candaan.

Sepertinya, Kim Taehyung memang benar-benar berharap Taekwon akan memiliki adik bayi.

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Pria Kim bergumam tidak jelas dari seberang sana, Jungkook mendengar suara _keyboard_ yang disentuh. Mungkin, sang kekasih tengah melakukan sesuatu.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ kembali bicara. " _Aku akan mendaftarkanmu untuk periksa ke poli kandungan sore nanti di rumah sakit._ "

"Astaga…" Jungkook merasa kepalanya semakin berdenyut.

" _Langsung hubungi aku setelah selesai periksa, oke_?"

Jungkook mengerang protes. "Aku hanya perlu periksa di poli umum, jangan poli kandungan. Lagipula tidak harus ke rumah sakit."

" _Harus ke rumah sakit._ "

Mungkin ini hanya perasaan Jungkook saja, tapi ia merasa Kim Taehyung tengah merengek padanya, bertingkah seperti putra mereka yang masih berusia empat tahun.

Malas mendebat lantaran tak mau kepalanya semakin pusing, Jungkook akhirnya menurut, dengan syarat ia harus pergi ke dokter umum terlebih dahulu, dan jika dokter umum berhasil mendiagnosa penyakitnya tanpa dugaan bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung, Jungkook tidak perlu pergi ke poli kandungan.

Solusi yang cukup _fair_ untuk keduanya.

Setelahnya itu, hanya obrolan ringan seputar pekerjaan Taehyung, juga perkembangan urusan dengan Namjoon yang ada. Jungkook tidak banyak bertanya, hanya mendengarkan saja. Katanya, penyandang marga Kim akan siap menemui kedua orangtuanya dan melakukan konfrontasi begitu Namjoon selesai dengan semua _perhitungan_ yang dilakukan. Tidak bisa seratus persen akurat, tetapi setidaknya bisa memberikan gambaran kepada Taehyung mengenai masa depan karirnya.

Pemuda Jeon tak masalah sebenarnya jika Kim Taehyung kehilangan semua yang dimiliki, lalu meminangnya dengan tangan kosong. Baginya, asal bisa bersama, hidup dengan membuka kedai kopi kecil-kecilan sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Jangan lupa makan sebelum kembali bekerja." Jungkook memperingati kala Taehyung berkata bahwa dirinya akan menutup sambungan.

Ia mendapatkan tawa renyah sebagai jawaban.

Wajar saja, Jungkook sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali. Bisa dibilang, setiap ada kesempatan, ia akan menyuruh kekasihnya makan.

" _Aku akan segera makan, kau juga jangan lupa makan dan istirahat. Akan kuhubungi setelah sekretarisku mendapat nomor antrian dan jadwal praktik doktermu sore nanti. Salam untuk jagoan menggemaskan._ "

"Iya… kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku berkali-kali."

Jelas saja Kim Taehyung tertawa mendengar itu.

Bisa dibilang, Jungkook lah yang sedaritadi menyuruhnya makan tanpa henti, dan ia tidak protes sama sekali. Sekarang, ketika ia mengingatkan Jungkook untuk pergi ke dokter, pemuda bersurai madu itu malah memarahinya.

Dan pria yang berusia enam tahun lebih tua hanya bisa mengalah.

Sambungan akhirnya terputus setelah Jungkook memastikan prianya mengunyah sesuatu. Sedikit aneh memang, tapi ia ingin mendengar calon suaminya makan.

Meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas, penyandang marga Jeon kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa lelah meski sejak pagi dirinya tidak melakukan kegiatan berat. Kepalanya juga masih terasa pusing, namun ia patut bersyukur lantaran rasa sakitnya sudah tidak separah pagi tadi.

" _Mwomma…_ "

Suara familiar terdengar merengek dari kamar sebelah.

Ingin rasanya Jungkook mengabaikan, namun ia tak bisa melupakan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang ibu bagi putra semata wayangnya. Maka yang dilakukannya adalah menjawabnya dengan suara yang lumayan keras.

" _Momma_ di kamar, sayang. Kemarilah…"

Setelahnya, suara langkah-langkah kecil terdengar mendekat. Pintu kamar Jungkook terbuka, lalu muncullah sosok mungil dengan kaos oblong dan celana selutut berwarna merah. Tangan kirinya mengucek mata, sementara yang kanan menggandeng robot _Optimus Prime._

" _Mowma_ masih sakit sakit?" bocah itu bertanya seraya mendekati ranjang sang bunda. Diletakkannya _Prime_ di atas kasur, lalu dipanjatnya kasur itu perlahan.

Merangkak dengan kedua tangan, Kim Taekwon kemudian duduk di samping _momma._ Ia berusaha membuka matanya. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk memijit lengan _momma_ kesayangan.

"Katanyaw _powwa_ itu Kwonnie harus membantu nanti _momma_ cepwat sembuh." gumam si bocah sambil menahan dirinya yang hampir menguap.

Jungkook yang melihatnya tentu merasa gemas. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap kepala _superhero_ menggemaskan.

" _Momma_ sudah lebih baik, tapi nanti sore _momma_ akan ke dokter, ya?"

Balita Jeon mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia lalu merebahkan diri dan memeluk lengan sang _momma_.

"Tapinya Kwonnie lapar, nanti kelaparan kalau tidak makan." gumamnya sembari mengusap-usap perutnya.

Pemuda Jeon tersenyum maklum.

Pulang sekolah tadi, Kim Taekwon memang langsung mengganti bajunya, lalu tidur. Sepertinya anak itu kelelahan setelah bermain sepak bola bersama guru dan teman-temannya.

"Kwonnie mau makan telur dadar? Atau sayur brokoli?"

Bocah yang masih mengantuk itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Jungkook terpaksa menggendong balitanya sambil menahan pusing, lalu mendudukkannya di sofa. Dinyalakannya televisi yang menunjukkan kartun kesukaan si balita. Setelahnya, ia pergi ke dapur untuk mengoreng telur, dan mengambilkan makan untuk putra kesayangannya. Tentu saja, sayur brokoli menemani telur dadar sebagai lauknya.

Ketika sang _momma_ kembali dengan membawa makan siangnya, Jeon Taekwon sudah mendudukkan diri sambil menonton kartun berbahasa Inggris. _Poppa_ memiliki ide untuk berlangganan saluran _TV_ kabel, lalu membiarkan balitanya menonton kartun barat supaya bocah itu belajar bahasa baru. Tentu saja, _momma_ bertugas mengawasi.

" _No no, a tiger no eat carrots."_ gumam Kwonnie mengomentari apa yang dilihatnya di televisi.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis.

Diusapnya kepala si balita.

" _A tiger does not eat carrot."_

Balita menggemaskan menolehkan kepala, lalu menatap sang _momma_ dengan sorot menyelidik, "Hee?"

" _A tiger…_ " Jungkook memancing respon jagoannya, memintanya menirukan apa yang ia katakan.

" _A tiger…_ " Kwonnie mengikuti ucapan sang bunda. Sepasang bola matanya membola lantaran ia merasa antusias.

Mengangguk pelan, Jungkook melanjutkan kalimatnya. _"… does not eat carrots._ "

"Hmm… _does not eat carrots?_ "

" _Great! A tiger does not eat carrots._ "

" _A tiger does not eat carrots!_ " Jeon Taekwon bertepuk tangan. Ia tahu _momma_ sering membetulkan kalimatnya, dan dirinya akan selalu merasa senang setiap kali berhasil mengucapkan kalimat seperti yang _momma_ lakukan.

Setelahnya, Jungkook menyuapi balitanya yang menggemaskan. Katanya, Kwonnie sedang beristirahat menjadi anak besar, jadi ia akan bermanja kepada _momma_ kesayangan.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum menuruti keinginan si jagoan. Ia sudah cukup senang karena hari ini putranya tidak rewel.

Sesekali Taekwonnie hanya akan menirukan kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan karakter di dalam kartun yang ditonton. Ia juga terkadang akan melontarkan komentar sambil melirik _momma._ Seteahnya, _momma_ akan memperbaiki kalimat Kwonnie jika yang diucapkannya tidak sesuai, dan hanya memberikan anggukan ketika putranya mengatakan kalimat yang tepat. Tentu saja, balita Jeon akan selalu girang setiap kali dirinya lolos dari koreksi _momma_ Jeon.

Jungkook senang putranya bersemangat dalam mempelajari sesuatu yang baru, dan ia cukup bersyukur karena dirinya tahu, paling tidak, dasar-dasar pelajaran bahasa Inggris. _Well,_ dulu sekali, Kim Taehyung sering membawanya ke luar negri untuk _menemani_ perjalanan bisnisnya.

"Nanti _momma_ akan pergi ke dokter, Kwonnie tinggal di rumah kakek Bang sebentar, ya? Main sama Jihoon _hyung_? _Momma_ jemput kalau _momma_ sudah pulang." Jungkook berujar sambil memberikan suapan terakhir kepada balitanya.

Si balita mengunyah sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. " _No, no,_ nanti Kwonnie ikut karena untuk menjaga _momma._ "

Sang _momma_ menghela.

"Hanya sebentar…" pemuda Jeon berusaha meyakinkan. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, lalu segera mencuci piring kotor yang baru saja digunakan.

 _Superhero_ berusia empat langsung turun dari sofa. Ia mengikuti ibunya, lalu berdiri di sampingnya yang sedang sibuk mencuci piring. "Tapi Kwonnie bilang _poppa_ kalau mau jaga _momma._ Ke dokter itu sakit, harus dijaga."

Menghela napas berat. Jungkook meletakkan piringnya yang sudah bersih, lalu membersihkan tangannya yang basah. Ia menoleh ke arah sang putra, tersenyum tipis kala mendapati sepasang alis bocahnya menukik tajam, menunjukkan betapa seriusnya ia.

Jeon Jungkook mengangguk singkat, membuat balita pintarnya berteriak girang sambil melompat-lompat.

Sejujurnya, Jungkook hanya malas berdebat lantaran pusing di kepalanya belum juga pergi meski ia sudah mencoba minum obat sakit kepala. Mungkin benar, ia harus pergi ke dokter.

Ia berjalan ke kedai, meninggalkan jagoannya yang tengah menonton televisi dengan ditemani buah potong dan segelas jus semangka. Jungkook tidak merasa khawatir kalau-kalau balitanya menonton yang aneh-aneh karena saluran televisi yang bisa diakses melalui televisinya sudah disortir sehingga hanya kanal anak-anak yang ada.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau bilang ingin tidur sebentar?" Yugyeom yang baru saja selesai menyiapkan pesanan langsung menghampiri Jungkook yang masuk ke _kitchen._ Ia menarik sebuah kursi, lalu menyuruh _boss-_ nya duduk di sana.

"Terima kasih." Jungkook bergumam pelan. Ia memijit ringan pangkal hidungnya. "Kurasa kita akan tutup lebih awal hari ini. Taehyung menyuruhku pergi ke dokter."

Pria dengan surai bergelombang yang diajak bicara langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia melipat sepasang lengannya di depan dada. "Syukurlah, _boss_ besar satu itu bisa memaksamu untuk ke doker. _Yeah…_ walau sebenarnya mulutku sampai berbusa karena menyuruhmu memeriksakan diri, tapi kau sangat keras kepala."

Pemilik kedai kopi Jeon terkekeh pelan. Dipukulnya main-main pinggang pria tinggi yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kwonnie bagaimana?" Yugyeom bertanya. Ia mencomot buah apel yang terletak di atas meja, lalu menggigitnya. "Aku bisa mengajaknya pulang."

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Anak itu memaksa ikut. Katanya ingin menjaga _momma._ "

" _Yeah…_ kalau dipikir-pikir si bulat itu semakin protektif kepadamu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kekasihmu katakan sehingga bocah yang hobi bermain itu sekarang lebih suka mengawasimu."

Lagi-lagi, penyandang marga Jeon hanya bisa terkekeh. Kalau boleh jujur, memang Kim Taehyung memberi putra mereka banyak petuah, terutama supaya sang _superhero_ menjaga _momma._

Beberapa saat berlalu, Yugyeom kembali mengurus pesanan, sementara Jungkook mengawasi pekerjaan para karyawan. Pusing yang dirasakan pemuda Jeon tak kunjung hilang meski ia sudah merasa baikan.

" _Ma ma maaa… mommaaaa_!"

Dan suara cempreng menggema, membuat Jungkook yang sedang berbincang dengan salah satu pekerjanya langsung menoleh. Ia mendapati balitanya berlari kecil masuk ke dapur kedai dengan membawa ponsel pintar miliknya.

"Ada _poppa_ telfon tapi _momma_ hilang jadi Kwonnie yang angkat." ucapnya girang diakhiri dengan senyum lebar. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk menyerahkan _smartphone_ dengan layar yang menunjukkan bahwa sambungan telfon masih berlangsung.

"Terima kasih, sayang." Jungkook menerima ponselnya, lalu memberikan usapan di kepala si balita.

"Tapi Kwonnie mau kue boleh, ya?"

Jungkook terkekeh, lalu mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan. Setelahnya, ia keluar dari dapur untuk berbicara dengan sang kekasih, meninggalkan Taekwon yang langsung menarik-narik celana Yugyeom demi mendapatkan sepotong kue.

"Paman Yumi, Paman Yumi, Paman Yumi."

Kim Yugyeom berdecak kesal, hanya pura-pura. Ia menghentikan pekerjaannya, lalu melotot ke arah bocah berusia empat yang malah tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Mau kue yang _choco."_

"Kue yang _choco_ habis." ucapnya asal. Kim Yugyeom lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya sambil menahan tawa kala bocah menggemaskan favoritnya memasang wajah cemberut. Meski begitu, Taekwon tidak keluar dari dapur. Ia tetap mengamati kegiatan Paman Yumi dengan sorot mata tajam.

Yugyeom tertawa renyah.

Ia tak bisa menahan serangan gemas dari Jeon Taekwon dan berakhir dengan mengambilkan satu _slice Black Forest gateau,_ meletakkannya di piring kecil, lalu memberikannya kepada bocah Jeon yang langsung berbinar.

"Bilang apa?" Yugyeom mencubit main-main pipi Kwonnie.

Jeon Taekwon yang biasanya mudah merajuk ketika dijahili Yugyeom pun kini tidak memberikan komplain karena ia baru saja mendapatkan kue coklat kesukaan.

Sambil tersenyum lebar, Jeon Taekwon berujar riang. "Terima kasih Paman Yumiii!"

Setelahnya, Yugyeom membuat secangkir kopi untuk dirinya sendiri, juga mengambil sepiring makan siang, lalu membawanya keluar dapur. Ia mengambil jatah istirahat makan siangnya yang tertunda sambil menemani Kwonnie duduk di kursi favoritnya.

Sebenarnya karyawan dilarang makan atau minum di kursi dan meja yang disediakan untuk pelanggan, tapi Kim Yugyeom tidak peduli. Lagipula Jungkook jelas tidak akan marah hanya karena masalah seperti ini.

"Kenapa Paman Yumi ikut ikut makan?" Jeon Takwon bertanya setelah beberapa saat Yugyeom duduk di hadapannya yang sedang menikmati kue coklat. Ia mengeryit melihat pria tinggi itu makan dalam diam.

"Paman Yugyeom hanya ingin makan dengan Kwonnie yang menggemaskan, soalnya Kwonnie sekarang sudah sekolah, jadi jarang mengganggu Paman Yugyeom." penyandang marga Kim menjawab dengan santai. Ia sengaja menyebutkan namanya supaya Taekwon membetulkan cara memanggilnya yang selama ini salah. _Yeah,_ meski kelihatannya sia-sia saja usaha Kim Yugyeom.

"Uuwww… Paman Yumi bisa kurus kalau kelaparan." gumam balita pintar sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui ucapannya sendiri. Ia lalu memasukkan sesendok penuh kue ke dalam mulutnya sebelum mengunyah pelan sambil bicara. "Tapi Kwonnie tidak mengganggu ya, Kwonnie membantu kerja seperti di kantor besar _poppa._ Kwonnie membantu kerja di rapat sama orang-orang besar-besar, ada yang kakek."

Kim Yugyeom terkekeh. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya, memahami bahwa Kim Taehyung pernah membawa bocah di hadapannya ke kantor. Entah apa yang dilakukan pria itu untuk mengatasi tingkah Jeon Taekwon yang terkadang ajaib, tapi sepertinya Taehyung berhasil membuat bocah Jeon menurut.

"Tapi katanya _poppa,_ nanti Kwonnie mau punya adik bayi."

Kim Yugyeom mengeryit.

Sepertinya ia salah dengar.

"Bilang apa tadi?"

"Hih!" _superhero_ Jeon terdengar kesal. Ia bahkan menghentikan acaranya memakan kue, lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing pelipis, posenya jika ingin memberi tahu sebuah rahasia. "Tadi _poppa_ telfon lalu bilang-bilang katanya Kwonnie akan punya adik bayi. Tapi ini rahasia Paman Yumi jangan bilang-bilang."

Otak Yugyeom bekerja cepat.

Jungkook memang sedang tidak sehat akhir-akhir ini. Yugyeom bahkan beberapa kali memergoki Jungkook berlari ke kamar mandi karena merasa mual, tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa penyebabnya adalah karena _boss_ sekaligus sahabatnya itu tengah hamil.

"Tapi jangan bilang-bilang, oke? Agen rahasia Kwonnie dibilang _poppa_ tapi tidak boleh bilang-bilang." gumamnya penuh keyakinan, lagi-lagi sambil mengangguk. "Paman Yumi memberi _choco_ kue jadi Kwonnie bilang."

Setelahnya, Jeon Taekwon sibuk dengan _cake_ miliknya, memotongnya dengan ujung sendok, lalu melahapnya dengan ceria. Sementara itu, Yugyeom menghela, sedikit kecewa dengan sahabatnya yang sembrono, bahkan tidak berhati-hati dalam berhubungan intim sampai, kemungkinan besar, hamil.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja, ia tahu nasib Jungkook dan Taekwon belum jelas. Tindakan yang akan diambil Taehyung masih abu-abu. Keberadaan Jungkook dan putranya di sini tanpa pria yang disebut-sebut sebagai ayah si balita menjadi bukti bahwa Jungkook belum tentu mendapatkan akhir sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan.

Dan jika Jungkook benar-benar hamil, lalu semua yang ia harapkan tidak terjadi…

Kim Yugyeom tidak bisa membayangkan akan sehancur apa hati sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kwonnie tinggal di sini sebentar, bermain bersama teman-teman sementara _momma_ akan periksa ke dokter." Jungkook menyamakan tingginya dengan sang balita, lalu mengusap kepalanya pelan. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar, berusaha membuat Jeon Taekwon menuruti apa yang ia katakan.

Jungkook memang berencana meninggalkan putranya di tempat penitipan anak yang ada di dalam rumah sakit. Ia tak ingin balitanya terkena banyak kuman atau virus jika harus ikut ke poli untuk periksa. Tempat penitipan anak di sini ada di gedung terpisah. Tempatnya juga steril sehingga menjadi pilihan pertama bagi _momma_ Jeon untuk putranya.

Sementara itu, bocah berusia empat mengeryit.

Ditatapnya sebuah ruangan besar yang berisi begitu banyak mainan, bahkan terlihat seperti taman bermain kecil. Banyak anak-anak di dalamnya, juga beberapa orang dewasa yang mengawasi. Terlihat menyenangkan, tapi ia memiliki misi untuk menjaga _momma._

"Kenapa di sini? Kwonnie ikut _momma_ ke dokter."

Jungkook tersenyum maklum. Ia berusaha menjelaskan dengan tenang. "Kita sudah sampai di rumah sakit, tapi Kwonnie anak yang sehat sehingga tidak boleh ikut _momma_ periksa, nanti bisa tertular."

Jeon Taekwon memberi tatapan menyelidik.

"Tapi Kwonnie periksa di rumah sakit setelah ke kantor _poppa_ itu _poppa_ ikut."

Terkadang, Jungkook merasa kesulitan menjelaskan kepada bocahnya yang terlampau pintar, apalagi dalam keadaan dimana ia merasa sangat pusing seperti sekarang. Meski begitu, Jungkook tetap memasang senyuman.

"Anak kecil kalau periksa harus ditemani orang dewasa, sayang. Lagipula kalau _poppa_ tidak ikut, siapa yang akan membayar biaya periksa Kwonnie? Kwonnie belum punya uang."

"Eee…" balita Jeon tampak berpikir. Memang dirinya tidak memiliki uang karena setiap kali membeli sesuatu, selalu _momma_ yang membayar. Kalau ada _poppa,_ pasti _poppa_ yang akan membayarnya.

Sepasang matanya melirik ke arah perosotan yang ada di ruangan ber- _AC_ itu, terlihat sungguh menyenangkan. Karenanya, Jeon Taekwon memutuskan untuk setuju ditinggal di tempat penitipan anak. Hal ini tentu membuat Jungkook merasa sangat lega.

" _Momma_ titipkan tas Kwonnie kepada kakak penjaga, kalau haus atau lapar, ada _snack_ dan minuman di sana." Jungkook berucap usai mengisi data sebagai syarat di sana. Ia tersenyum melihat bocahnya tengah sibuk melepaskan sepatu.

"Tapi nanti ingin pipis bisa?" tanya Kwonnie usai meletakkan sepatunya di rak.

Jungkook mengangguk, mengusap kepala bocahnya gemas. "Temui kakak penjaga, lalu katakan kau ingin ke kamar mandi.."

 _Superhero_ Jeon mengangguk.

Ia lalu menarik-narik celana _momma,_ memberi isyarat bahwa _momma_ harus menyamakan tnggi dengannya. Setelah _momma_ berjongkok, Kwonnie memberikan sebuah ciuman di pipi, lalu berlari memasuki area bermain, bergabung bersama bocah-bocah lainnya yang terlihat senang menyambut kedatangan teman baru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook menghela napas kasar begitu ia keluar dari ruang periksa. Seperti yang disepakati oleh dirinya dan sang kekasih, Jungkook pergi ke poli umum terlebih dahulu. Karena melihat berkas periksa yang menunjukkan bahwa penyandang marga Jeon juga mendaftar untuk memeriksakan kondisinya ke poli kandungan, akhirnya dokter umum juga menyarankan Jungkook untuk memeriksakan diri di sana.

Dan hasil yang di dapatnya sungguh di luar dugaan.

Ia pergi ke bagian farmasi untuk mengambil obat, lalu menghampiri putranya yang berada di bagian penitipan anak. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat Jeon Taekwon berdiri di hadapan teman-temannya, entah menceritakan apa, sedangkan anak-anak lainnya terlihat memperhatikan. Kelihatannya, ia mewarisi sifat pemimpin dari sang ayah. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia bersikap dominan di antara teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kwonnie!"

Jeon Taekwon menolehkan kepalanya, menatap _momma_ yang melambaikan tangan di ujung ruangan sambil menunjukkan senyum lebar.

"Uuu… itu _momma_ Kwonnie mau pulang dulu, oke?"

Teman-temannya mengangguk, namun ada beberapa yang menyuruhnya tinggal.

Tentu Jeon Taekwon lebih memilih untuk menghampiri sang _momma_ karena ia sudah berjanji kepada _poppa_ untuk selalu menjaga _momma._

"Menyenangkan?" Jungkook bertanya sambil membantu putranya memakai sepatu. Diusapnya kening Kwonnie yang nampak berkeringat.

"Senang!" seru balita Jeon sambil berdiri. Ia menggandeng _momma,_ lalu mengajaknya pulang setelah berpamitan kepada penjaga tempat penitipan.

Keduanya pulang ke rumah dengan menggunakan _taxi,_ sama seperti ketika mereka berangkat.

Dan di dalam mobil, jagoan berusia empat menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat Jungkook hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Apa Kwonnie akan punya adik bayi banyak?"

Yang ditanya sempat diam beberapa saat sebelum memasang senyum, lalu mengangkat sang putra untuk kemudian dipangkunya. Sebuah ciuman gemas ia berikan. Setelahnya, Jungkook balik bertanya.

"Siapa yang bilang Kwonnie akan punya adik bayi?"

"Eee…" Jeon Taekwon melirik ke kanan, lalu ke kiri, coba mencari jawaban yang tepat. "Tadi _poppa_ bilang rahasia kalau Kwonnie akan punya adik bayi. Katanya boleh tanya _momma_ kalau sudah pulang periksa."

Jungkook tertawa renyah, mencubit gemas pipi putra semata wayangnya sehingga balita menggemaskan itu berteriak heboh.

"Nanti coba tanyakan _poppa,_ apakah Kwonnie akan punya adik bayi."

Jeon Taekwon mengerucutkan bibirnya, memasang raut wajah marah yang terlihat lucu.

" _Poppa_ bilang Kwonnie punya adik bayi tapi Kwonnie tanya _momma_ malah disuruh tanya _poppa._ "

"Ya, harus tanya _poppa._ "

Jeon Taekwon mengerang kesal, namun Jungkook berhasil mengalihkannya dengan menanyakan kegiatan _superhero_ pintar ketika ditinggal di tempat penitipan, dan Kwonnie secara natural menceritakan apa saja yang tadi ia lakukan bersama teman-temannya.

Jungkook menghela napas lega.

Setidaknya sang putra tak lagi bertanya mengenai sesuatu yang belum ingin ia bicarakan.

Hingga tiba di rumah, bahkan ketika makan malam, balita Jeon hanya membicarakan kegiatannya di sekolah, kartun yang ditonton, juga teman-teman baru yang ditemuinya sore tadi. Pertanyaan mengenai adik bayi tak lagi dilontarkan sampai bocah itu terlelap pukul delapan.

Jungkook berbaring di ranjangnya.

Biasanya ia akan menggunakan waktu untuk meneliti pembukuan kedai, namun saat ini ia merasa sangat malas.

Bahkan pesan dari Taehyung sejak tadi belum ia buka.

Penyandang marga Jeon itu tahu pria Kim menunggu kabar darinya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak ingin bicara dengan pria yang berjanji akan menikahinya itu. Sayang sekali, niatannya mengabaikan Kim Taehyung harus musnah ketika ponsel pintarnya berbunyi nyaring, menunjukkan bahwa pria Kim menghubunginya.

Ingin sekali ia menolak panggilan, atau membiarkan tanpa mengangkatnya, nemun pada akhirnya, Jungkook memutuskan untuk menggeser ikon berwarna hijau di layar ponselnya.

Alasannya hanya satu. Ia tak ingin calon suaminya merasa terlalu khawatir dan berakhir dengan nekat menyetir malam-malam ke Busan.

" _Kenapa diam saja, hm_?"

Suara di seberang terdengar tak sabar. Ada nada kesal terselip, namun Jungkook bisa mendengar setitik kelegaan ketika Taehyung melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" _Kau membuatku khawatir…_ "

Setelahnya, hening selama beberapa saat.

"Maaf…"

Jungkook bergumam lirih.

Ia mendapatkan helaan sebagai jawaban.

" _Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?_ "

"Kau memberi tahu Kwonnie ia akan memiliki adik bayi."

Kim Taehyung terdiam mendapatkan jawaban itu. Otaknya bekerja cepat. Ia jelas paham bahwa, mungkin saja, Jeon Taekwon belum akan memiliki adik bayi. maka dari itu, Jungkook merasa kesal dan mendiamkannya.

" _Maaf…_ "

Frasa yang diucapkan Taehyung terdengar menggantung.

Dan jungkook tahu ada kekecewaan tersirat di dalamnya.

Ia memilih diam, ragu untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya saat ini.

" _Aku akan menjelaskannya kepada Kwonnie nanti. Jangan marah._ "

Jungkook bergumam tanpa makna. Ia memang merasa bahwa tindakan Kim Taehyung yang mengatakan kepada putera mereka perihal memiliki adik bayi memang tidak benar, namun ia juga tidak sampai pada tahap marah kepada prianya.

Hanya saja…

"Ada yang harus kukatakan."

" _Hmm_?" Taehyung terdengar penasaran.

Sungguh mereka berdua saat ini terkesan sangat kaku.

"Kau…" Jungkook menjeda. Mengambl napas dalam-dalam, ia menghembuskan perlahan sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau sangat ingin Kwonnie memiliki adik, ya?"

Kim Taehyung terdiam selama beberapa saat, dan itu membuat Jungkook semakin resah.

Kepalanya bertambah pusing, dan ia begitu merasa mengantuk akibat obat yang diminumnya.

" _Jungkook, ada apa?_ "

Rasanya berat sekali bagi penyandang marga Jeon untuk mengatakannya, namun pada akhirnya, kalimat itu lolos juga dari bibirnya.

"Maaf, _hyung._ Sepertinya akan sulit."

Jeon Jungkook mendengar Kim Taehyung menuntut penjelasan dari seberang sambungan, namun ia lebih memilih untuk menutup telfon dan mematikan ponsel pintarnya. Ia kemudian bergelung di dalam selimut, menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan bersembunyi dari rasa takut yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti hatinya.

Rasa takut akan Kim Taehyung yang kecewa kepada seorang Jeon Jungkook yang tidak bisa memenuhi keinginannya untuk memberikan adik kepada Kwonnie.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
